Off Limits
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: After a chance encounter at a coffee shop Emily meets the man of her dreams...but he turns out to be JJ's brother. Emily/OC. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again. So I'm not really sure where this idea came to me, it just happened randomly. By the way, the title is all CrystalIceLover's idea, she is a genius. And if you're wondering what James looks like, imagine Sean Hotchner. Yes Hotch's incredibly hot brother. He kinda looks like him in my head, he was my inspiration after I stared at a picture of him for a while...moving on. It's another Emily fic, I think I'm an Emily Prentiss maniac. Or else I'm missing her. Enjoy!**

Off Limits

Emily woke from a beautiful dream where she was lying on a beach. The waves were lapping in the distance and the sun was beating down on her but there was a gentle breeze to take away some of the heat. Her skin was bronzed and smooth like she always wanted it to be and she was lying on top of a blanket, the man of her dreams wrapped around her. Emily's dreams were normally very vivid, and she imagined everything clearly. But in this dream there one thing she couldn't imagine. The face of the man of her dreams.

Emily sighed and got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She made her way over to her sink and looked at herself in the mirror. What was wrong with her? She wasn't ugly so why couldn't she get a guy? She kept telling herself she didn't need a man to be happy but she knew she was lying. She had always wanted a family and she couldn't do it without a man. Maybe it was her pale skin that was keeping guys away. She envied JJ with her almost golden skin and bright blue eyes that always had men falling all over her. Whenever the girls of the BAU went out, JJ was the first to be asked to dance by a man. She always accepted, but not before telling them she was taken and nothing would happen. Yet for some reason the men didn't seem to care. They still flocked around her. Emily didn't understand it. The primary reason some guys go to a bar is to find someone to go home with, yet when they ask JJ and she blatantly tells them they're not going to get what they want, they still want to be around her. Emily on the other hand would nearly do anything. She was desperate. She wasn't getting younger.

Or maybe it was her attitude that was repelling potential suitors. She was known for having a sarcastic, snarky sense of humour, but when a guy first sees her across a bar, they don't know about it. It couldn't be that.

Maybe it was the way she held herself. She was quite poised and had good posture, all down from years of being taught etiquette. Maybe it intimidated guys. It might scare them off, they might think she believes she's too good for them. It wasn't like that at all. Emily was nothing like her mother, she was down to earth. She didn't care about social standing. But damn her good posture anyway.

Emily sighed again and started getting ready for a shower. She had stripped and was in the shower only two minutes when her phone rang. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, making wet patches on the floor as her wet hair dripped while she walked back into her bedroom to answer the phone. She checked the caller ID and saw it was JJ. JJ was probably the last person Emily wanted to hear from. She did love JJ, and knew it wasn't her fault guys kept falling over her and she didn't get a look in. JJ had tried her best to find Emily someone, but it never worked out. She couldn't help but blame JJ. She scolded herself for it but she couldn't help it.

She answered the call and put the phone up to her ear, making sure not to get it wet. ''Hey Jen, we got a case?'' Emily said, putting on a relaxed, casual voice, even though she was far from relaxed and casual.

''Yeah a bad one too. Be here in about two hours ok?'' JJ's always happy voice came from the other end of the line. Maybe that was another thing men loved about JJ. She always had a smile. Emily could be known to glare occasionally.

''Yeah ok. Where are we going?''

''Nevada.'' Great a long flight. Emily made a mental note to sit as far away from JJ as possible, she really couldn't stand being next to or across from JJ for five hours.

She finished her shower and got dressed. She decided since she was feeling depressed she would treat herself to coffee and muffins for breakfast, and walked the short journey to her favourite coffee shop before she left for the BAU. The place was mobbed. It always was. _''And for good reason too,''_ Emily thought. In her opinion, it was easily the best coffee shop in DC. She had to wait ten minutes in line and was getting very impatient. If they didn't hurry up she could be late for the briefing. She was seriously considering flashing her credentials.

Eventually she made it to the front of the line. She ordered her coffee and muffin and moved to the side to wait for it. When the coffee was ready, she reached over to grab it, but was blocked when a hand reached out and took it from her. ''Hey!'' she said, annoyed that she would have to wait even more.

''Hey,'' the person who the hand was attached to said. ''I'm sorry but that's mine,'' Emily said. The hand owner finally turned around and faced Emily. She was taken aback. The coffee thief was a 6'1 blond-haired, blue-eyed hunk. His eyes seemed to sparkle and matched perfectly with his rugged features and chiseled face. He smiled down at Emily once he saw her, and his teeth were amazing. They were whiter than Morgan's, and he got his done professionally. He was wearing tight running gear, and it fit perfectly. If Emily had to describe him, she would say Californian Surf God. He looked every inch the part, blond, blue-eyed, bronze skin and well-defined muscles. He was an Adonis.

He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her. ''Oh, I'm sorry. Here,'' he said and handed her the coffee.

''It's ok, you must be tired of waiting too,'' Emily said, completely forgetting she was ever mad at the man.

''Yeah it's swamped in here isn't it?''

''Well it is the best coffee house in town.''

''Really? It's my first time here. I went out for a run and this was the first place I passed. Is it really that good?''

''Mm-hmm,'' Emily said and took a sip of her coffee.

''Well you seem to know what you're talking about. Ah, this must be mine,'' he said and took the coffee that was placed in front of him. ''If it isn't that person can go to hell. You've made me want this so bad,'' he grinned and took a sip. ''Mmm now that is good.''

''Told you,'' Emily smirked. She walked out of the coffee shop, hoping that her flirty smirk would make him follow her. Thankfully it did. ''Well, I'm James,'' the man said and offered her his hand.

''Emily,'' she smiled and shook his hand, but he grabbed hers and kissed it.

''Emily is a beautiful name,'' he said.

''Uh thanks,'' Emily smiled and looked at the ground.

''Look, I'm new here and still getting my bearings. Would you care to show me around? You clearly know the best places.''

''Yeah, I'd be delighted to,'' Emily smiled. Score.

''Great! So, how about tomorrow you show me the best place to eat?''

''I can't, I have to go away on business for a few days. And I don't know when I'll be back. But I can call you when I come back.''

''Yeah ok. Got a pen?'' he asked.

''Yeah..'' she said and took a pen out of her bag.

''Great,'' he said and grabbed her arm. He wrote his name down on it and gave her her arm back. ''But what if I want to hear your sweet voice in the time you're away?'' he asked cheekily.

''The you can call me on this,'' Emily smirked and gave him one of her business cards. James took it and looked at it.

''FBI?'' he asked.

''Bye James,'' she smirked flirtily and walked back home. James stared after her in disbelief. That woman was amazing, she was in the FBI as well as being totally hot? He had hit the jackpot here.

Emily walked back home smirking. Her encounter with James had put a smile on her face and left her feeling happy. Maybe she could sit across from JJ after all.

**So if you're wondering, JJ won't find out for a few chapters. What I want to do is build their relationship first. Please leave a review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I am blown away by all your interest in this. Thanks so much for all your reviews and alerts. And thank you Kat D-11 for all your amazing ideas. I will steal a few:)**

Chapter Two

When Emily arrived in to the BAU conference room only JJ, Hotch and Garcia were there. Morgan, Reid and Rossi hadn't arrived yet. She greeted them and took her usual spot next to JJ and couldn't help but keep the smile off her face. She was happy, she met an unbelievably hot guy and had gotten his number, how couldn't she be happy?

As Emily put her bag down and got comfortable, JJ and Garcia glanced at each other. JJ raised an eyebrow and Garcia smirked. Emily wasn't normally this happy, especially when she was called in for a case. Something or someone had done this to her, and they were going to find out who.

Emily picked up her file and began reading it. She saw JJ and Garcia smirking at her over and file and looked up. ''What?'' she asked, still with a smile on her face.

''Nothing, just wondering...how was your night last night?'' JJ answered, sneaking a glance at Garcia.

''Oh you know the usual, TV, finishing work, bed. Nothing special,'' Emily said blushing as she went back to her case file.

''Mmhmm...so...no visitors?''

''Visitors? No, why would I have visitors?''

''Oh no reason, apart from the fact you have a huge grin plastered across your face Em! Come on spill, who is he?'' Garcia demanded. Hotch looked up from his file and shot her a look.

''There's no 'he'. I'm just in a good mood,'' she smirked.

''Emily I know you in a good mood, this is not you in a good mood. This is you in an unbelievable mood. Only a guy can bring it,'' JJ stated, with Garcia backing her up with a well-placed ''Mmhmmm!'' Again Hotch just stared at them.

''I don't need a guy to be in a good mood.''

''Huh! Right! Now come on, spill the beans Prentiss,'' Garcia ordered.

''EVERYTHING Emily, no details spared,'' JJ agreed. And with that Hotch walked out of the room. Emily tried to hold in a laugh as JJ and Garcia tried to stay focused on their task. They were so in to it they hardly noticed Hotch.

''I didn't meet a guy last night,'' Emily said truthfully. She leant back in her chair and started to flick through the file, hoping to show an air of nonchalance. It didn't work.

''And what about this morning?'' JJ asked, raising her eyebrows. She leant forward and rested her elbows on the table with her hands clasped in front of her face, in full media liasion mode.

''Well that's another matter,'' Emily smirked.

''OMG! Who did you meet? What's his name? Is he hot? Of course he's hot, if he wasn't you wouldn't be smirking like that! How hot is he?'' Garcia asked excitedly, nearly jumping out of her chair. Emily listened patiently in amusement. She looked to JJ to hear her questions after Garcia's outburst and following happy dance. You couldn't get a word in when Garcia was happy dancing or she'd send your computer system back to the Middle Ages. ''Jayje?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, what she said. Come on, tell us, who is the mystery man who put a smile on our Emily's face?''

''Well to answer Garcia's questions, I met a guy, his name is James, yeah, he is HOT! Oh and he's very hot.''

''I think that will suffice, do you Pen?'' JJ asked and looked to Garcia.

''Hell no, I want more goss. How can I be all knowing and not know all the details about this guy?''

''Yeah she's right. So where did you first meet him Em?''

''I met him at the coffee shop. He stole my coffee.''

''Aww isn't that sweet Pen?''

''So sweet. You can just tell they're meant to be together forever JJ. What was he wearing?''

''He was wearing running gear.''

''Tight running gear?'' JJ asked.

''Oh yeah. And it showed *everything*,'' Emily smirked.

''Everything?'' both JJ and Garcia asked in unison, looking at Emily with wide eyes.

''No, not everything, eww no. But like muscles and stuff,'' she asked, quickly dismissing their dirty thoughts.

''And how is he in the muscle department?''

''I bet he's not as ripped as my chocolate thunder god.''

''Well...let's say he's very...gifted in that area.''

''So he has muscles?'' JJ said bluntly.

''Yeah, for want of a better word. How can I describe him?...Sinewy? Is that..is that relevant?''

''Why don't we ask Reid? He just came in,'' suggested JJ.

''Ask Reid what?'' Reid asked as he sat down.

''Reid what's the proper definition of sinewy?'' Emily asked.

''Sinewy-there's a few meanings. The first is consisting of or resembling sinews. The second having many sinews, so basically stringy and tough. The third is lean and muscular-''

''Yes see I knew it! Yeah he's sinewy, he's about six foot-ish, and has a swimmer's body, you know that type of strong, lean body that just seems to go on foreve-''

''What are we talking about?'' Reid asked getting very confused.

''Emily's potential boyfriend,'' JJ answered. Without a word Reid darted out the door, the same way Hotch went. The three women watched him out the door and went back to their conversation. ''So swimmer's body really? And what about his hair?'' JJ asked smiling.

''Blonde, kinda messy, sort of ...windswept.''

''Hmm interesting. Eyes?''

''Blue, piercing blue. Really bright blue, you know the type that make the sky seem pale,'' Emily said as she trailed off thinking about them. They really were beautiful eyes, they seemed to sparkle and twinkle, and she could just stare into them forever.

''Aww she's smitten!'' JJ said, her own blue eyes twinkling. ''And what about skin? Pale? Tanned?''

''The most beautiful shade of bronze. It's almost golden.''

''And lips?'' Garcia added.

''Delicious looking,'' Emily winked.

''Oooh I never knew she had a dirty side, but I like it! And what about his overall face?'' Garcia asked.

''Well he has defined features, almost chiseled looking, and he has slight stubble, and combined with the hair makes him look very rugged.''

''Oooh I likey! So, what's his voice like? Is it deep and seductive?'' Garcia asked, deepening her voice.

''Or is it smooth and cool?'' JJ asked, changing her voice too.

''Eh...a bit of both. Let me tell you, I wouldn't mind him whispering sweet nothings in my ear.''

''Damn, he must he HOT! Was he nice?''

''Yeah he was, he gave me back my coffee.''

''A gentleman,'' JJ joked.

''No he was actually nice. Flirty, but nice.''

''It's because he likes you Emily,'' JJ stated.

''He doesn't like me,'' Emily said bashfully.

''Then why did he give you his number? Yeah I saw the number on your arm. But I can only see three numbers. What are the rest?'' JJ asked craning her neck to peak at the rest.

''No, you'll probably look him up!''

''She knows us too well Jayje. So are you going to go out with him?''

''He asked me to show him the best places in town, since I said that the coffee shop was the best. He asked me out for dinner, I told him we had a case, I said I'd call him when we get back.''

''Oh my God, Em I am so happy for you. When you do go out with him, we want ALL the details. Nothing spared. Everything,'' JJ said.

''Well maybe not everything...''

''Em I'm serious everything.''

''Yeah Emily, I tell you and JJ everything me and Kevin do,'' Garcia pointed out. Both Emily and JJ shuddered. Garcia was graphic, and was VERY kinky. Too kinky.

''I don't think we can forget Pen,'' JJ said.

''Those images are burned in my head forever,'' Emily said as the rest of the team came in and JJ started the briefing.

* * *

><p>Later in her hotel room Emily was getting dressed for bed. She had to share a room with JJ, and currently JJ was in the shower. Emily's phone rang, and to her delight it was James. She played it cool, and waited until the fifth ring to pick it up. ''Hello?'' she said seductively.<p>

''Hi, I thought you weren't going to pick up. So, how are you doing?'' James asked from the other end of the line.

''I'm good, just settling down for the night. First day of the case is always the toughest.''

''Yeah I saw you were FBI, what exactly do you do?''

''Now James, you know I work for the FBI, yet I know nothing about you. How about you tell me something, then I'll tell you something?'' Emily flirted, biting down on her lip. Then she remembered James couldn't see her.

''Alright, I'm a fitness instructor. Your turn, what are you wearing?'' he asked cheekily.

''Nothing,'' she lied flirtily.

''What city are you in, what is your hotel and room number?''

''Hey hey, it's your turn now. What's your second name?''

''Slade, I already know yours, Prentiss right?''

''Right...''

''Sexy name, different, unique, much like your fine self.''

''And your question James?''

''Are you really wearing nothing?''

''Bye James,'' smirked Emily and hung up, still smirking.

''Man, you two flirt like mad!'' a wet, drippy JJ squealed. She was wrapped in a towel and shuffled over to Emily. ''So, what did he say?''

''Nothing you need to know JJ,'' Emily smirked.

''Come on Em, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise,'' pouted JJ putting on her adorable little puppy dog face.

''Fine. I told him I was wearing nothing.''

''Hot! And when did you meet him again? This morning?''

''Yeah I know it's a bit forward-''

''Are you kidding? That's tame! Come on, we can work on flirting techniques.''

**Wow if JJ knew James was her brother she would not be helping with flirting techniques. James' different surname will be explained later on, I didn't want it to be Jareau and be too obvious. Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks again for all your reviews. The site hasn't let me message some of you so I'll thank you here. Thank you.**

**Also a word of thanks to Kat D-11 who is coming up with so many amazing ideas. I even used some of them in this chapter:)**

**CrystalIceLover this chapter is dedicated to you. **

Chapter Three

They were away on the case for three days. Three days had never gone slower for Emily. She really wanted to see James again, even if she had just met him. But there was an instant attraction, sometihng just seemed to spark between them. Or else she was so desperate she was imagining things.

When she finished work the day they arrived back in Quantico, Garcia and JJ came home with her, well more like invited themselves over. She was to call James and ask him out that night, and they had to be there. They just had to. It was an unwritten rule according to Garcia.

When Emily opened the door and set her go-bag down in the corner, and eventually got JJ and Garcia to stop giggling, she pulled out her phone and called James. She made JJ and Garcia sit on the couch and not say a word until the phone call was over. In return for their silence she promised them unlimited access to what was discussed on the phone call.

She dialled James' number and thankfully, he didn't like playing it cool like Emily. He picked up on the second ring. ''Hello?'' his now familiar voice said. He had called her every night and they just talked, and flirted like crazy, but they had gotten to know each other. Even if it was quite awkward with JJ sitting close to Emily so she could try and hear what he was saying.

''I'm back,'' Emily said happily.

''You're back? Great! So does that mean we can go out?''

''It's what I said isn't it?''

''Yeah it was, so tomorrow?''

''I think I can make it. Might have to cancel a few things though...''

''You are a tease Emily Prentiss, you know that?''

''I know. So how about I meet you at the coffee shop?''

''Don't you usually have coffee after dinner?''

''Yes, but you don't know where I live.''

''Yet. I don't know where you live yet. I will find out, trust me.''

''Play your cards right and you might find out sooner than you think.''

''Tomorrow will never come fast enough. So what time?''

''Seven?''

''Seven's good. My last appointment is at half five.''

''And if my friend is nice I should be finished quickly and I can make it.''

''I'm sure she will be. Also, if you ever need a personal trainer, you know where to find me.''

''I do, and what kind of personal fitness is your specialty?''

''Why don't I show you tomorrow Emily?''

''I'll be looking forward to it. See you then.''

''Yeah ok. Bye Emily.'' Emily hung up and turned around to face Garcia and JJ who were leaning over the back of the sofa expectantly. ''Well?'' Garcia asked.

''Well I'm sure you know the details as you seemed to have been listening, but I'm seeing him tomorrow for dinner.'' JJ and Garcia screamed.

''Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! I can't believe this! This is so amazing! You have to wear something amazing! What will you wear Emily?'' Garcia squeaked in a high pitched voice. Emily was glad there was no glass around, the squeak would break it.

''What I'm wondering is what the 'play your cards right and you might find out sooner than you think' means,'' JJ pondered, smirking.

''Hmm yes, what does it mean Emily?'' Garcia added.

''Just a bit of playful flirting.''

''Oh it's playful alright. As was the 'what kind of your personal fitness is your specialty' line. You are a shameless flirt Emily,'' JJ stated.

''I was just following your advice Jen. You were the one that told me to get dirty.''

''I know, I know.''

''But did you hear the bit, what was it 'And if my friend is nice I should be finished quickly' bit? Now I wonder who I could be referring to? Who hands out the reports and decides when we go on cases?''

''I'll be nice, I swear. I'll give all your work to Reid. Anyway I need to talk you out lingerie shopping,'' JJ said.

''Why do you need to take me out lingerie shopping JJ?''

''Because your lingerie collection is pathetic,'' JJ stated and got up to get some wine for the three of them.

''How do you know what's in her lingerie collection JJ?'' Garcia asked.

''Eh...I stayed over one night and had to borrow nightwear from Emily.''

''Right...I'm coming too!''

''Ok fine, you can take me out lingerie shopping. But I have a few points. First of all my lingerie collection is not pathetic JJ. Second, why were you rooting around my underwear drawer in the first place? Third, I'm not going to sleep with him on the first date, there's no need for it. Lastly, I'll hate it.''

''To be honest I don't care precious. And you have to have lingerie on, it'll make you feel sexy and powerful, because you know something he doesn't, and you can tease him about it,'' Garcia said.

''And your lingerie collection is pathetic and I was rooting around because I was drunk and didn't know my way around the place,'' JJ added.

''That doesn't make it any less creepy Jayje.''

''Whatever Em. Just look forward to tomorrow. Now for the rest of the evening, we can talk about what you're going to say to him on your date,'' she smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day JJ, Emily and Garcia left work at four, much to the annoyance of Morgan who had a lot of work to do. They took Emily out shopping, and bought her some sexy lingerie, a red dress and matching heels for her date. They felt they should buy it, as a new romance present. Emily didn't object.<p>

After they finished shopping, they went back to Emily's and helped her get ready for the date. JJ went through her flirting technique with her for like the fiftieth time in two hours, and Garcia gave her bedroom advice. She did not need the latter at all. Especially not from Garcia of all people. She would have nightmares tonight.

There was half an hour left until Emily was supposed to meet James at the coffee shop. JJ stood in front of Emily and looked her dead in the eye. ''Ok, so one last time. You meet him, you kiss his cheek, don't shake his hand it's friendly. Maybe hold his hand, and at dinner, flutter your eyelashes, rest your head in your hands, touch his leg under the table, look him straight in the eye-''

''Flirt, laugh, bite my lip, I got it Jen. I've heard it seven times before,'' Emily said, getting slightly annoyed.

''Eight by my count,'' Garcia added.

''Ok ok, you know what to do. But the most important thing Emily is to-''

''I know JJ get him to wear a condom, but I won't be sleeping with him tonight!''

''No, not that. Although that is important. Enjoy yourself Em, have a good time, and don't do anything you don't want to do. Remember this is the start of something that is potentially great, I can already tell that you two are perfect for each other. Have fun Em.''

''Aww thanks Jay,'' Emily smiled and hugged JJ. Garcia felt a bit left out and joined the hug.

''No problem Em. Good luck ok, first date in a long time! Excited?''

''Yeah, excited, nervous, both at the same time.''

''It's natural. I'm sure you'll have a great time.''

''I hope so, I really like him. Look I better be getting off, I don't want to be late.''

''Oh yeah! Ok, so see ya Em, good luck,'' JJ winked. She leaned in closer to Emily and whispered in her ear ''When you kiss him, it has to be mind blowing. Use the old Prentiss charm on him. Got it?''

''I got it Jayje. Now you two, out,'' Emily ordered holding the door open for the two of them.

''Fine, fine have a good time Em!'' JJ said as she walked out the door.

''Ditto!'' shouted Garcia as she followed JJ out.

* * *

><p>Emily checked her make-up, brushed her teeth <em>again <em>and left soon after JJ and Garcia. She walked down to the coffee shop, and got a few looks from men she passed on the street. She had to admit it, she looked good tonight. JJ was an expert at hair and Garcia could do wonders with make-up. The dress fit perfectly, and she did think she looked great, and that happened very rarely.

She reached the coffee shop and found that James was already there. He was wearing a black sports coat and dark jeans with a light blue shirt on underneath. He was leaning against a railing with his arms crossed. His hair wasn't as messy as it was the last time, but it was still sort of messy. A form of organised chaos.

He turned his head and spotted Emily walking towards him, and his eyes widened in awe. He uncrossed his arms and walked the rest of the distance over to her. ''Hi James,'' Emily smiled playfully, and bit her lip as JJ instructed. Apparently it was seductive.

''Hi, you look...you are...you look...wow. I am speechless as to how beautiful you look right now,'' he said as he ran his eyes up and down her body.

''Thank you, but my eyes are up here James.''

''Oh right sorry. You just look so amazing. So where are we going?''

''There's a place a little while from here, it's amazing. I thought we could go there.''

''Sure, sure, where ever you want. May I just add you look absolutely stunning?''

''I get it, I look good, now come on, it gets busy this time of night.''

''You don't just look good, you look amazing.'' Emily smirked and kept on walking.

At dinner they flirted some more. Emily was following all of JJ's rules, and so far they seemed to be working. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. ''So, you've seriously been in thirteen different countries?'' James asked. He was fascinated by the fact she was so well-travelled. She had obviously seen a lot and had some great stories to tell.

''No, thirteen countries by the time I was eight. About twenty-six in all I think.''

''Twenty-six? Wow, so, who are the best type of guys? American guys or foreign guys?'' he flirted.

''Hmm...American guys by far,'' she flirted back and batted her eyelashes at him.

''Really? And what is it about American guys you love so much?''

''They're huge flirts, I love a guy who can flirt. They're also really handsome, and very chivalrous. They always pay the bill. Always.''

''Huh, I guess I'll have to pay tonight. Don't want to ruin my country's reputation.''

''Mmm...so where did you grow up?''

''It's going to be pretty tame compared to yours.''

''Oh please, Micheal Jackson had a tame childhood compared to mine. And I want to know,'' she said and leaned in closer to him.

''Ok, if you really want to know. I was born in Pennsylvania, but moved to Delaware when I was fifteen.''

''See that wasn't so hard was it?''

''No, I guess not. So, let's move on. What do you like most about yourself?''

''What is this, a job interview?''

''I'm just curious.''

''Hmm, well I guess my eyes. Or my compartmentalizing abilities.''

''Your what?''

''Let's just stick with eyes.''

''Ok, you do have beautiful eyes. So brown and deep, like dark pools of chocolate.''

''And what's your favourite thing about yourself?''

''The fact I can get girls like you to go out with me.''

''Oh well, I guess that is a pretty good thing.''

''Yeah it's the best. So, you want to get out of here?'' he asked.

''And do what?''

''I don't know, go for a walk, get a coffee, go back to mine?''

''Coffee sounds great.''

''Coffee it is.'' James paid for their meal and took Emily back to the coffee shop where they had first met. They spent another hour there before he walked her back to her apartment. ''So this is where you live, I told you I'd find out,'' he said as he took a look around the hallway of her apartment building. ''It's nice.''

''Thanks.''

''But I bet it's nice inside,'' he flirted and moved in closer, trapping her against her door.

''Oh it is, hot tub, plasma screen TV, and a VERY comfortable bed.''

''Really? You'll have to show me.''

''I will, some time, but for now I have to say goodbye,'' she said and leaned in closer to him, brushing her lips off his for a few seconds before pulling away. ''Bye James,'' she smirked and opened her door.

''Wait? Can I take you out again?'' he asked as he put his foot in between the door and the frame, stopping it from closing.

''I thought you'd never ask.''


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a kind of long chapter (I'm so proud of myself. I never have long chapters). Some of you may be wondering when JJ will find out. Probably not for a while, I'm going to make it as awkward as possible for all concerned when it gets out. Hehe.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I can't reply to some of you, anyone else been having trouble replying?**

Chapter Four

''Sooo...how was the date?'' Emily had received a phone call from JJ at half six in the morning. Too early for her brain to function. Especially when she had wine the night before. And a disturbing dream about Garcia and Kevin. She groggily groped around her bedside dresser, knocking off her lamp in the process, before answering her phone before it rang out.

''JJ, what are you doing calling me at half six in the morning?'' Emily groaned as she looked at her alarm clock. The neon green light of the numbers blinded her.

''I want to find out how the date went,'' she answered happily.

''Why are you so awake at this time?''

''I really want to know how it went.''

''Fine,'' Emily sighed. ''It was great, I really like him, we're doing it again, I gave him a small kiss.'' She could hear JJ stifle a squeal. ''I said small JJ, I barely touched him.''

''I'm disappointed in you. How long did it last?''

''If I had to guess, three seconds.''

''Hmm...you'll have to do better next time.''

''Yes I will ok, can you leave me alone now?''

''Fine, but I'm coming over in two hours with coffee so you can reply the date in more detail.''

Emily groaned, hung up the phone, and threw it somewhere in the sheets. She let her head fall back onto the pillow and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>She was woken up by someone shaking her. ''Ugh, stop,'' she groaned.<p>

''Emily get up, I have coffee,'' the annoying person who was trying to wake her up said.

''Ugh fine, but only because you have coffee JJ. You are JJ I presume?'' Emily asked as she turned around so she was on her back and facing JJ.

''Yeah I'm JJ. Here's your coffee.''

''Thanks, how the hell did you get in?''

''I have a key.''

''When did I give you a key?''

''You didn't, I took your spare one.''

''JJ!''

''What? I have keys to everyone's place, I even have a key to Anderson's house.''

''I'm not even going to ask.''

''It's better you don't. Now do you think you're awake enough to give me the details?''

''Where do you want me to start?'' she groaned. She wasn't exactly comfortable with revealing everything, but her, JJ and Garcia told each other everything. It was their code. Garcia and Emily knew all about JJ and Will, JJ and Emily knew all about Garcia and Kevin, they could do without all the details but they still knew. And now JJ and Garcia would know all about her and James.

''The kiss. What was it like? What did he taste like? Who instigated it? How soft where his lips?''

''It was short, but sweet. He tasted like coffee, he bought me coffee after dinner. I uh, kissed him. And his lips were incredibly soft, it was weird how soft they were, but I'm not complaining.''

''You kissed him? No way!''

''I'm serious Jayje.''

''Wow, when are you going out with him again?''

''I don't know.''

''Call him! It's Saturday, you can go out for lunch, then dinner-''

''Then dessert?''

''If that's what you want.''

''JJ I'm going to end up killing you someday.''

''Yeah, yeah, so what was he wearing?''

''Clothes.''

''Well he'd hardly turn up naked now would he Em?''

''A sports coat, blue shirt, dark jeans.''

''And what did he think of your outfit? Which you looked stunning in may I add.''

''He couldn't take his eyes off me.''

''I'm not surprised, you looked amazing.''

''Yeah yeah I looked great. Do you have any food in there? I'm starving,'' Emily said, nodding towards the carrier bag JJ had brought with her.

''Ooh yeah I have muffins.''

''Mmm JJ I love you.'' They discussed the date more over breakfast, and three times JJ got so excited she spilt hot coffee on Emily's snow white sheets. ''Oh my god Emily, I'm sorry!'' JJ exclaimed the last time she spilt coffee on the sheets. She furiously began rubbing at the stain but it wouldn't come out.

''JJ, JJ, it's fine. It won't come out anyway. But you are paying for the dry cleaning.''

''Fine, now...you going to call James?'' she asked innocently.

''Do you think I should?''

''Well it depends, do you like him?''

''Yeah I do, I like him a lot.''

''Then call him girl! Ask to see him tonight, maybe in that Indian restaurant a few blocks from Garcia's place, it's way more intimate.''

''Ok, what time?''

''Jeez Emily what am I, your PA?''

''Sorry, you just seem to be deciding everything for me.''

''Eight. You should be there about two hours, maybe two and a half, so by the time you go back to your place it will be late and-''

''I get it JJ. I don't think that's going to happen tonight either.''

''Why not?'' JJ whined.

''Because I haven't even known him a week!''

''But you really like him, and from what I've heard you have a connection.''

''A connection?'' asked Emily sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah, it's like you're soul mates.''

''You don't really believe that stuff do you?''

''Not usually, but there's just something about you and him-''

''The guy I haven't even known a week.''

''That just seems so right. It was like you were made for each other.''

''That may be, but I'm still not sleeping with him tonight.''

''I don't want you to rush into anything, but some guys, if the woman doesn't put out, they lose interest and leave.''

''James isn't like that.''

''He probably isn't, but you never know. Or he might get aggressive if things don't go as fast as he would like-''

''So you're saying he might rape me?''

''Exactly.''

''You're encouraging me to go out with a guy that might rape me?''

''No Emily, that's not what I meant. He seems like a really nice guy, and I'm sure he wouldn't dream of raping you but-''

''JJ just stop before you get yourself into any more trouble.''

''Sorry, I'm just saying that it would be better if you sleep with him soon.''

''Why?''

''For the reasons I gave you.''

''JJ you can make the media do anything, but you can't give me one good reason why I should sleep with James tonight.''

''Ok just forget it. Don't sleep with him. It's probably too soon anyway.''

''Now that's more like it. I'm going to call James,'' said Emily as she started searching around her sheets for the phone she threw there earlier.

''What's wrong Emily?'' JJ asked as she watched her root around her sheets.

''I can't find my phone,'' she answered. As if right on cue her phone rang. ''Oh thanks for calling it Jayje, it should be easier to find now.''

''That isn't me Em.'' Emily stopped looking around and turned to JJ. ''It's not?''

''No, go find it!'' They both dived into the sheets looking for the phone before it rang out. ''I got it Em, I got it!'' JJ screamed as she tossed the phone to Emily. Emily caught it and picked it up on the last ring. ''Hello?''

''You sure like to keep a guy waiting don't you?'' James said playfully. JJ mouthed to Emily ''Who is it?'' and Emily mouthed back ''James.'' JJ couldn't help but squeal.

''Yeah sorry, I couldn't find my phone.''

''It's ok, hey were you out for a run or something? You sound breathless.''

''Uh yeah, just back.''

''Ok, so you want to go out again tonight?''

''I was just going to ask you.''

''Sure you were, so is it a yes?''

''It's more of a hell yeah.''

''Good, that's what I like to hear. So do you want to pick again or should I do it?''

''I thought you said you didn't know any places.''

''I just said that to get you to go out with me.''

''Really?''

''No no, so where are we going?''

''Um there's this Indian place I know, do you like Indian?''

''As long as it's on a plate I like it. The same goes for my women.''

''Huh right...so how about you come to mine at about half seven? I'll drive us there.''

''Sure, I'm looking forward to it.''

''Me too.''

''Ok so I'll see you then. And Emily?''

''Yeah?''

''I can still taste you on my lips.'' Emily smiled, hung up the phone and turned to face JJ. ''Don't scream JJ.''

''Aww why not?''

''Just don't. So it's set, what should I wear?''

''Well it's the second date so you don't have to make as much as an effort...,'' JJ said absent-mindly as she walked over to Emily's closet and began looking through it.

''You mean you don't have to make as much as an effort.''

''Whatever. You can become a bit more casual, but not too casual, and let your real style come through?''

''Work suits?''

''No not that. Maybe these jeans,'' JJ said pulling out a pair of Emily's jeans. ''And this top...ooh and these shoes!''

''Will that work?''

''It'll be perfect, trust me. You always look amazing in sleeveless tops anyway.''

''I do?''

''Get a bit of confidence in yourself Em, god what's wrong with you?''

''I don't know, how do you know all this stuff anyway?''

''Unlike you I didn't grow up in seven different countries.''

''Actually it was-''

''I don't want to hear it Em. So you ok with these clothes?''

''They're fine with me.''

JJ stayed with Emily all day, much to Emily's annoyance, and prepared her for the date. After the first hour Emily stopped listening to her and just let her talk away. She was like Reid when she got talking, you couldn't shut her up. After the third hour Emily switched on the TV and laid back on her couch watching it while JJ still talked. And talked. And talked. And talked.

* * *

><p>Finally she got JJ to shut up and hunted her out of the house. She showered and changed into the clothes JJ picked out for her, and waited downstairs until James finally knocked on the door. He was three minutes late. ''You're late James,'' she said as she opened the door. He was leaning against the door frame effortlessly, and had an adorable smirk in his face. He had tight black pants and a darker blue shirt on him this time. Blue suited him. It matched his eyes and made them sparkle. He had a silver chain in, but the charm on it was hidden by his shirt. He looked better than last night, the more casual look was his style. Both his hands were hidden behind his back.<p>

''Three minutes, tops. Three minutes is no big deal,'' he grinned and took one of his hands out from behind his back. ''For you,'' he said and handed her a single white rose.

She took it slowly and smiled at him. ''Wow, thank you, it's beautiful, but isn't red more traditional?''

''Red signifies love and it can be too intense and overwhelming. White however, signifies purity and beauty.''

''I'm anything but pure.''

''But you are beautiful. I gave it to you because I want to show you that my intentions are pure. I'm not just doing it so I can sleep with you the once and ditch you. I actually want to get to know you, and maybe have a relationship. I know it's a bit forward on the second date, but I just wanted to show you that I like you.''

''James I don't know what to say.''

''Thanks would be nice.''

''Thank you. Now are you ready to go?''

''Ready when you are.'' Emily smiled and grabbed her purse and keys and they took off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>After she had left Emily's JJ called Garcia straight away. ''Hello JJ? Did you see Emily today? I was trying to reach her but she wouldn't pick up,'' Garcia answered sadly. She hated not knowing gossip.<p>

''Yeah I was at Emily's. Date went great, they kissed.''

''OMG!''

''It was only a small one though. But here's the thing, she's going out with him again tonight, and I suggested they go to that Indian near your place-''

''Oooh I smell a plan coming.''

''And how about we hide in the bushes?''

''Well I thought you were going to say hack the cameras or something but yours sounds more fun. What time?''

''Meeet me in the bushes outside the entrance at quarter to eight.''

''Oakie dokie pokie, this is going to be so fun!''

''I know!''

They met at the assigned time at the bushes. It was a great viewpoint, you could see the entrance to the restaurant but you couldn't be seen from the entrance. It was a great hiding spot.

They were kitted out in all the necessary gear. JJ was dressed head to toe in black, from black shirt and jeans, to black boots and gloves. Garcia didn't really own black, but she was in camouflage instead. She had brought binoculars and even brought make-up to put under their eyes for the warrior look.

JJ was smearing the black make-up under her eyes when Garcia squealed. ''Ooh Ms Prentiss two o' clock!''

''Oh let me see! Can you see James?''

''Kinda, he's at the far side. I can't see his face. At least we know he's real.''

''Of course he's real. Here give me the binoculars. You can't see without your glasses,'' JJ stated as she started tugging at the binoculars.

''Hey no! I brought them, you want to spy on the happy couple get your own binoculars!''

''But we agreed you would bring them! I was to bring the snacks and you were to bring the binoculars!''

''Well tough cookie!''

''You ate all my cookies! Now give me the damn binoculars!'' demanded JJ as she dived for the binoculars.

''No! Get off me Jayje!'' Garcia screamed as she tried to keep the binoculars out of JJ's hands. Soon they were rolling around in the bushes trying to pry the binoculars away from the other.

* * *

><p>''Hey Emily you hear something?'' James asked as they were just about to head in the door of the restaurant.<p>

''Like what?''

''Screaming or shouting.''

''Nope, maybe it's your imagination,'' she smirked and went inside the restaurant. James took one last look at the bushes and followed her inside.

''Haha! Team Jareau always wins! ALWAYS! Right, let's give a look...hey Garcia I don't see them,'' JJ pouted.

''Give me a look, they're probably gone in now Jareau.''

''Aww damn...''

* * *

><p>''So this place any good?'' James asked as he looked around the restaurant. The place was nearly full, as it was getting near their busy time. There was Indian artwork all around the restaurant, paintings and weavings covering the walls, and statues in corners.<p>

''I thought you didn't care as long as it was on a plate,'' Emily said as she scanned her eyes down through the menu. After considering every option she chose her usual. She was predictable.

''I don't, well I do, but I'll try anything, but it has to be nice for me to eat it aga-''

''It's good James,'' she said smiling as she looked up from the menu.

''Oh good, sorry for the rambling,'' he smiled bashfully.

''It's cute. You look good tonight, blue suits you.''

''You look better, every colour suits you. With your hair you could wear a neon green dress and orange leggings and still look good.''

''Hey, that is my usual after work outfit. Don't diss it,'' said Emily defensively.

''Seriously?''

''No.''

''I should really stop believing everything you say,'' he smiled.

* * *

><p>After the date Emily drove them back to her apartment as James' car was still parked at her building. He walked her back to her apartment, the same as last night.<p>

''I really enjoyed myself tonight Emily,'' he smiled as they reached her door.

''Me too, you trying to talk to the waiter in Hindi was hilarious.''

''I didn't know he was from Pakistan!''

''Add that to the fact you only know two words of Hindi made it even better.''

''Yeah the swear words, but everybody knows them.''

''Yeah I guess,'' she smiled and looked down at the floor.

''Do you speak Hindi?''

''Why does everyone think I can speak every language?''

''Uh, maybe because you can!''

''I can't! I only speak seven.''

''Oh sorry you only speak seven. Most normal people can speak at least fifteen,'' he joked.

''Hey I know it's not normal ok,'' she smiled, hitting him playfully on the arm.

''How do you know so many? I only speak German.''

''See, I don't know how to speak German.''

''Yeah you do.''

''No I don't. My mother was never stationed there.''

''Sure I believe you. So can I see you again? This time I want to pick where we go.''

''Yeah ok, maybe tomorrow? We might have a case Monday.''

''Tomorrow's good. When are you available?''

''All day.''

''Hmm, how about we go out for a run first, seeing as you're so into running, then we can do breakfast, then we can go to that atrt gallery you were talking about and if you're not sick of me yet we can do lunch?''

''Uh yeah sure.''

''Is it too much?''

''No, no it's perfect. I'd love to.''

''Great! So I come here about nine?''

''Ok.''

''Great, so I'll see you tomorrow then.''

''Tomorrow it is,'' she smiled and went to put her key in the door when his hand stopped her. ''Emily wait.''

''Hmm?'' He leant down and kissed her, harder than last night, but just as sweet. She responded positively and wrapped her arms around his neck while he slid his around her waist. Once his arms were around her waist he pulled her closer and he kissed her more passionately.

She moved one of her hands ot his hair, which was incredibly soft. They deepened the kiss, and when his tongue slid along her bottom lip she opened her lip and allowed his tongue access. They continued kissing until they were out of breath.

He pulled back slightly and smiled at her. ''That was one hell of a kiss Emily.''

''It was,'' she smiled shyly.

''Well I guess I'll be off then.''

''Bye James.''

''Bye Emily.'' She watched him until he turned the corner before going into her apartment. Once inside she pulled out her phone and called JJ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, the reply link is STILL not working so I can't get back to all of you. But thanks anyway.**

**I also noticed I have a tendency to forget disclaimers so I'll just put one on my profile. But I'll put one here too. I don't own Criminal Minds. I just like borrowing the characters and making them do what I want and occasionally torture them.**

Chapter Five

She pulled her phone out of her purse and hit the '1' button. JJ was one on speed dial because she was her best friend and she trusted her more than anyone else. She was still buzzing from the kiss and hurriedly pressed the button, almost dropping her phone in haste.

JJ picked up quickly. She must have been expecting a call. ''Hi Emily, how'd it go?''

''Oh yeah it was great, but JJ I'm scared.''

''Scared? Why?''

''This is going to sound really stupid''

''Emily just spit it out.''

''He asked me on a run tomorrow.''

''Aww. And what's wrong with that?''

''I don't know how to run.''

''You put one foot in front of the other an-''

''JJ I know how to run!''

''But you sa-''

''That's not what I meant. He means on a proper run. For like five miles or something. Remember when I answered the phone breathless this morning? He thought I was on a run, when actually I was rolling around with you in the bed trying to find my phone.''

''That sounds dirty.''

''JJ, seriously?''

''Sorry.''

''But I can't do it! I can't run five miles! I'm going to embarass myself in front of him!''

''No you won't.''

''Yes I will! I'll probably end up dying!''

''You won't die.''

''You'll think again when you have to inform the team that I'm dead.''

''Sure I will. But Emily, you'll be fine, it's just a run.''

''For five miles!''

''You don't know how much he runs.''

''You're right, it could be ten!''

''Oh god,'' JJ sighed and placed her head in her hands. ''Emily I'm coming over.''

''Fine, it'll probably be the last you see of me.'' JJ sighed and hung up. She grabbed a bottle of wine, said goodbye to Will and Henry and left for Emily's.

She let herself in and found Emily pacing in her apartment. Her long legs moved back and forth on the carpet quickly, any faster and she'd create a mark in the carpet from her heels.

''Emily, calm down,'' JJ said calmly and made Emily jump.

''Jesus, did you let yourself in again? I don't like it, I want my key back.''

''Emily sit down. I'll get you a glass of wine and we can talk ok?'' JJ said and grabbed Emily's elbows gently and ushered her over to her couch. She went to the kitchen for the wine before returning back to Emily and handing her the glass of wine. ''Drink, it'll make you feel better.''

''Right, because I want to wake up with a hangover on my last day on earth,'' Emily said but took a sip anyway.

''You're not going to die! You'll be fine, trust me. Heck, you'll probably even be faster than him.''

''Why are you trying to make me feel better?''

''Because I'm your best friend, it's my job. Now come on, tell me about the date. What happened when you arrived at the restaurant at ten past?''

''How do you know the exact-Never mind. We went inside, talked, enjoyed ourselves.''

''Do you like him?''

''Yeah I really do, he's so interesting and easy to talk to. And he's actually interested in all the countries I've been to. Even you don't care about that!''

''I cover it up!''

''Yeah and it's adorable, but you're a bad actor Jay. And I just love talking to him, I could talk to him for hours. And then he tried to talk to the waiter in Hindi but the waiter was from Pakistan,'' Emily smiled. Her eyes twinkled anytime she talked about him and JJ smiled at that. She was happy her friend was happy.

''He speaks Hindi?''

''No, no, he had like two words.''

''The swear words?''

''Yeah. And he gave me a white rose,'' Emily said standing up and retrieving the rose he had given her. She returned back to the couch with it and handed it delicately to JJ.

JJ took it carefully between two fingers and smelled it's sweet, fresh scent. ''It's beautiful Em,'' she smiled and handed it back to Emily.

''He said it signifies purity and beauty. I think it's sweet.''

''It's adorable, he seems like such a good guy.'' Emily smiled at JJ and cradled the rose in between two fingers. JJ smiled at the delicateness Emily showed it, she obviously cared for it. She carefully placed it back on the table and went to rejoin JJ on the couch.

''So what else did you do?'' JJ asked as she kicked her shoes off and curled her legs under her. She propped her head up on arm which was resting on the back of the couch.

''Well...when we got back here, we..uh..''

''Come on Emily,'' JJ smirked.

''We kissed again.''

''How long, who started it, what was it like, you know the drill by now.''

''Eh it lasted a while..-''

''You made out?''

''KInda.''

''Aww Em, I am so happy for you!'' JJ squealed and grabbed Emily and pulled her in towards her. She wrapped her arms around her tightly, and Emily slowly put her arms around JJ. She wasn't sure why they were hugging.

''Eh ok..,'' Emily said as JJ let go of her. ''He started it, it was AMAZING, his lips are so incredibly soft!''

''Aww. Garcia will be delighted,'' JJ smiled brightly. ''And you? Are you delighted?'' asked JJ as she noticed the slightly sad look on JJ's face.

''Yeah I am, it's just tha-''

''It's that stupid run isn't it? You're not going to die Emily!''

''I know, now, but still, I don't want to embarrass myself.''

''What's the worst that could happen?''

''I could die.''

''Apart from that.''

''I could get out of breath after twenty seconds and he never wants to see me again.''

''Emily that won't happen. You'll last much longer than twenty seconds and he'll want to see you again. He won't let something like that get in the way of it.''

''You sure?''

''I am,'' JJ smiled and took Emily's hand. She started rubbing circles on it with her thumb and said ''You two seem to be made for each other.'' Emily smiled shyly and looked down at her feet. ''So what are you doing after Em?''

''He said we could have breakfast, then go to an art gallery and then do lunch.''

''Aww, see he likes you! He wouldn't have planned your whole day otherwise.''

''I guess you're right Jay. You always know how to make me feel better.''

''Like I said, it's my job, so you want to watch a movie?''

''Sure.''

Emily woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. Despite JJ's reassuring words, she was still extremely nervous about it. She was fit, but she couldn't run. It was one thing she always despised. Even more than serial killers and rapists, running would on the top of her least favourite things list.

She changed into a red tank top and grey shorts, no doubt she'd get hot. Sweat pants were a no. She was tying up her shoes downstairs when he knocked on the door. She opened the door and let him in as she tied up her ponytail. ''Hi James,'' she smiled.

''Hi, wow your apartment is nice,'' he complimented, moving his eyes over her apartment before landing back on her. ''Wow.''

''What?'' she asked looking behind her.

''You look amazing in running gear.''

''Thanks, you're not so bad yourself.''

He stared at her for a while before he was broken out of his trance. ''Oh I got something for you,'' he said, opening the gym bag he brought with him and taking out an orange rose.

''An orange rose? And what does that mean?''

''It signifies enthusiasm, desire and fascination.''

''Oh.''

''You are fascinating Emily. There's so much to you, so may sides and I want to spend forever finding them all. As you can see, I'm really enthusiastic and have a strong desire to get to know you better.''

''That was sweet, but cheesy.''

''I know but it was the best thing I could come up with. I had a whole speech planned but I forgot it all when I saw you,'' he smiled sweetly.

She smiled awkwardly at him. She loved his sweet side, but she wasn't sure what to say. Luckily he broke her awkward silence. ''You want to go?''

''Yeah ok,'' she gulped. It was time. ''You can leave your bag here if you want.''

''Ok, thanks. So how long do you want to run for?''

''First of all when you say run, you mean jog right?''

''Fast jogging.''

''Ok...,'' she took a deep breath and looked at him. ''I lied. I hadn't come back from a run yesterday. I was looking for my phone that was caught in the sheets. I'm not a runner, I never could run and I'm afraid I'll get breathless after like twenty seconds.'' She winced and looked down, preparing herself for the humiliation but nothing happened. She looked up and he was smiling at her.

''That's it? I thought it was going to be way more serious.''

''So you don't think it's stupid that I was majorly freaking out over a run?''

''No I think it's cute actually, we don't actually have to go for a run.''

''But you're in your gear,'' Emily whined. He looked fine in his running gear. It was fitted tightly and looked amazing on him.

''But we can go to the gym or go for a walk, or we could just stay here and talk.''

''Maybe a walk. A slow walk.''

James chuckled and said ''A slow walk it is.''

They set off together and walked, slowly, for about two hours. Emily didn't even realise so much time had passed, she was having so much fun with him. He was so easy to be around, if there was ever a time when she was unsure of what to say, he would cover for her and start a new conversation. He made her laugh and smile, and he was incredibly sweet.

After James checked his watch Emily realised she was actually hungry and they went for a light breakfast in a café. After he took her home. He stopped at her door and leaned against her frame. He seriously couldn't stop doing that. ''So how long do you want for your shower?'' he asked.

''About an hour, hour and a half...''

''That long?''

''I take long showers ok?''

''Ok, so I'll be over at about two ok?''

''Sure, you're probably going for a real workout now aren't you?''

''No,'' he laughed. ''The walk was nice, we should do it some more.''

''Maybe if I get good at it we could actually go for a run.''

''Huh, maybe,'' he smiled and went to leave, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. ''What is it?'' he asked.

''You never said goodbye,'' she said and leant up and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist, and they broke apart after about thirty seconds. Not as passionate or as frenzied as last night, but just as sweet.

''Sorry about that,'' he smirked after they broke apart. ''I'll say goodbye next time,'' and he leant down and placed a light kiss on her lips before walking away.

**So you might have noticed there wasn't a lot of action in it. It's kind of more of a filler chapter, but next chapter will be more interesting. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PAGET'S PILOT FAILED. AND THAT MEANS SHE MIGHT BE COMING BACK. YAAAAAY!**

**Anyway, sorry for the delay, just as I was about to update, the internet failed:(**

**Also this chapter comes from personal experiences. What happens to Emily happened to Emily yesterday. Except I wasn't as bad as Emily. I couldn't have her less injured than me could I?**

**Oh and did anyone else's spellcheck thing disappear?**

Chapter Six

The visit to the art gallery had went well. So well that they went out for dinner at night as well. Emily was blown away by James' knowledge of art, and they had several engaging conversations, as well as the occasional flirting thrown in.

The next morning at work JJ and Garcia surrounded her, and gave her no chance of escape. ''Hello Emily, how was your weekend?'' Garcia asked evilly, her perfect stalker-worthy smile on her face.

''Yes Emily, how was the remainder of the weekend I didn't know about?'' JJ added, cocking her head to the side, a stalker-worthy smile on her face too.

''Wait you know about some of it?'' Garcia asked, seeming offended that JJ knew and she didn't.

''Yeah...everything except yesterday.''

''And you didn't tell me?''

''I forgot!''

While JJ and Garcia were bickering, Emily slowly backed away, before getting away from them and sprinting to her desk.

''But JJ I have as much a right to know as you do! Granted I don't have a key to her apartment or have that creepy bond you have with her where you seem to know what the other is thinking, but still!''

''I didn't have time to call you! I was too busy trying to convince her that she wasn't going to die!''

''What?''

''She got freaked out about-hey where is she?'' asked JJ, turning her head frantically trying to find her.

''That sneaky bitch! I am going to go to my lair, I will find her precious cup, mark my words,'' stated Garcia and she spun on her heels and went to her office.

They eventually cornered Emily. Garcia's magic eye found her in the bathroom. She was forced to confess all the details, under threat of torture.

* * *

><p>But Emily couldn't see James all week. They had been called away on two back-to-back cases that kept her away from DC until Saturday. She only had contact with him over the phone, and if she was honest she missed him.<p>

She had grown quite fond of him, she really liked him and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. And she was quite sure he felt the same way. That was what she liked about him, he was genuine. There was no hidden sides or secrets. A difference from the type of men she usually went out with.

When she finally got back to DC in the early hours of Saturday morning she didn't feel like calling him to say she was back. It could wait until morning. She was wrecked and needed valuable sleep. She had got about twelve hours of sleep all week. It was currently a high priority task.

She was woken from her peaceful slumber that morning by her phone. She didn't even check who was calling, she just answered it. ''Hello?'' she said sleepily, and yawned.

''Oh did I wake you? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to.''

''James?''

''Yeah it's me.''

''What are you doing calling me so early?''

''It's eleven in the morning Em.''

''Oh.''

''Tough week huh?''

''Yeah, two cases, back-to-back, I'm wrecked.''

''Look I'm on my way over to yours with coffee and brekfast, that ok?''

''How did you know I was here?''

''You didn't call last night so I guessed you came back late.''

''Some of my profiling skills are rubbing off on you,'' she smiled.

''I guess they are, I'm about five minutes away ok?''

''Uh...sure,'' she said, and quickly got out of bed to get dressed.

''Oh and Emily? Don't think you have to get dressed just for me,'' he said.

''How did you-are you sure? I don't look good in the morning.''

''I'm sure you look beautiful.''

''You're too nice for your own good you know that?''

''I know, see you.''

''Ok bye.'' She bit her lip and went downstairs to wait for him. While she didn't get changed, she did brush her hair a bit, she needed to look somebit decent.

* * *

><p>He knocked on the door thirty seconds after she arrived downstairs, and again he was leaning against the doorframe.<p>

''What is it with you and my doorframe?'' she asked as she let him in and took her coffee.

''I don't know, but I look cool don't I?'' he grinned.

''Yeah you do.''

''So how are you doing this morning? I haven't seen you in ages. I missed you,'' he said as he walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek.

''I missed you too. I'm tired, I didn't get enough sleep over the last week.''

''Then I guess you won't like what I've planned for today,'' he said guiltily and took his hand from her face.

''Why, what do you have planned?''

''Karting and laser combat.''

''Karting and laser combat? That sounds fun.''

''Really? But you're tired.''

''But I haven't spent time with you in a week.''

''Ok then. Karting it is.''

* * *

><p>She got dressed while he waited downstairs. He took her to the karting place about half an hour from her apartment. They got suited up and headed out on to the track. While Emily was a good driver, she couldn't get a hold of the kart. Twice she spun off the track, once she went into the gravel and once she crashed into someone else who was on the track. The instructors were getting sick of her.<p>

But after she crashed into the random person her kart wouldn't start. She had to go up to the pit lane to get another one and the instructor gave her a loan of his to get there. However the instructor's kart was much faster than her other one and she lost control. She slammed into a metal wall and rebounded off another. The kart stopped and she leaned back against the seat. She was breathless and hurting and two different instructors came and helped her out.

She could walk and the pain died down slightly. But there was no more karting for her today. James stopped as soon as he saw Emily in the pit lane and came rushing over to her. ''Oh god Emily are you ok?'' he asked as he ran up to her.

''Yeah I'm fine,''' she said, but winced slightly as she took a step forward.

''No you're not, come on, we're going home.''

''James I'm fine.''

''Emily you're not.''

''But you had it all planned-''

''Your safety is more important to me than a day out.''

Ok,'' she said reluctantly and went back home with him.

* * *

><p>The pain got worse as she sat down. She started getting stiff and found it hard to move. By the time they were home she could hardly walk. James helped her into her apartment and sat her down on the couch while he got her a glass of water. She winced as she sat down, sitting down and standing up were the hardest.<p>

''Here,'' he said gently as he handed her the glass and sat down next to her. ''Where does it hurt?''

''I'm fine James.''

''Emily, you slammed into a steel wall twice. You're not fine.''

''Ok, my legs and my stomach hurt.''

''Where else?''

''My...uh...''

''Emily where does it hurt?''

''My butt ok? It's killing me! It hurts to sit!'' She expected him to laugh, but instead he looked at her with a look of concern and compassion. She couldn't help but be reminded of JJ. She used that look all the time.

''I'll make it better ok Em?'' he said as he pulled her in for a hug. He kissed the top of her head and strokes her hair.

''I can't believe I was stupid enough to crash,'' her muffled voice said from against his chest.

''You weren't stupid. It could have happened to anybody.''

''No it couldn't.''

''Yes it could. It could have just as easily been me.''

''No it couldn't.''

''Emily sweetie, it was an accident ok? You weren't stupid, you just lost control for a split second.''

''Still.''

''Em, don't blame yourself. You don't have to do it again.''

''Are you kidding me? I have to go out there and prove I can drive a stupid kart.''

''You don't have to prove anything to me Em.''

''Then for me. I have to know I can do it.''

''I'm sure you can, just not for a while. You're sore, now where do you keep the painkillers?''

''Upstairs, in the bathroom.''

''Ok I'll go get try not to miss me too much ok?'' he grinned and ran upstairs. Emily slowly stretched herself out on the couch and lay down. When he came back she swallowed the painkiller and rested her head on his lap and watched TV while he stroked her hair. Although she was in pain she felt better with him there. His soothing stroking of her hair relaxed her and she was nearly falling asleep. She thought this was better than any day out. Just the two of them being close was her perfect day. Even with the pain. She was happy just having him there, holding her and smiling down at her. She felt comfortable with him, so much that she let her guards down. The only other person she did that with was JJ. And that was rare and it took them two years to get that far. It took James just over a week. If that wasn't proof he wasn't sometihng special she didn't know what was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another long chapter! I'm so proud, I must really be getting into it. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts and etc. They're amazing.**

**I'm a little mad Jedward didn't win the Eurovision. Sure they're as annoying as hell and I hate them, but they're better than Azerbaijan! It's all about geography, the more neighbours you have the more likely you'll win. And the only neighbours we have are the United Kingdom.**

**After my yearly Eurovision rant, here's the next chapter. Please review:)**

Chapter Seven

When Emily walked back into work on Monday she was still a bit stiff. Walking was fine, it was just sitting and standing up. The pain in her lower back was still there and became prominent every time she moved her back. She couldn't help but wince as she sat down at her desk.

''You ok Prentiss?'' Morgan asked as he saw her wince.

''Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?'' she answered quickly. She didn't like showing she was in pain, especially when Morgan was sure to laugh if he found out how she got those injuries.

''You winced when you sat down.''

''You WHAT?'' a voice said from the other side of the bullpen.

''Oh Jesus JJ,'' Emily sighed and placed her head in her hands awaiting the oncoming interrogation.

''Emily are you ok? Did she really wince? Why did you wince Emily?'' JJ asked quickly as she dropped what she was doing, literally, three files crashed to the floor, and ran over to Emily's desk.

''I'm fine JJ,'' Emily said. She didn't want to talk about it with Morgan there. Especially as he had a smirk on his face. He knew Emily hated it when JJ went overboard.

''No you're not! Come to my office, we can talk,'' JJ said as she forced Emily out of her chair and hurried her to her office.

''Have fun!'' Morgan laughed as JJ led her away. Emily threw him a glare over her shoulder and let JJ escort her to her office.

JJ threw open her door and sat Emily in the chair next to her desk. Emily winced again as she sat down but JJ didn't see it.

The blond's office was the same as always. Chaos.

JJ sat down at the other side of the desk and looked at Emily. ''What happened?''

''Nothing happened.''

''Then why did you wince?''

''I didn't wince.''

''Morgan said you did.''

''That's just Morgan.''

''I saw you wince.''

''No you didn't.''

''Ok I didn't. But Emily you can tell me.''

''Tell you what? Nothing happened!''

''Yeah it did. You won't look me in the eyes and you keep licking your lips and flicking your hair. That's what you do when you're hiding something.''

Emily's head shot up and she looked at JJ in awe. ''Did you just-''

''I didn't profile you. I just know you. So come on Prentiss, spit it out.''

''Fine Jareau, I'm in a little pain.''

''Oh God, why?''

''Eh...menstrual cramps.''

''That 'eh' means you're lying. And you don't get cramps, you always boast about it when I get them remember?''

''Oh yeah,'' Emily smirked.

''So?''

''It's not cramps.''

''Well thanks for stating the obvious. Now, I'm going to go all profiler on you. You obviously got hurt at the weekend, and you didn't talk to me all weekend. You ignored my calls for some reason...we were away all week...which means you weren't in DC...so you couldn't...James! He was involved!'' JJ exclaimed proudly. Emily wasn't going to ruin her fun by pointing out that was probably obvious.

''Maybe.''

''Hmm so James was there...having a little rough sex huh Prentiss?'' JJ smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

''What? No! We haven't slep together yet!''

''Good, because if you did I would want you to call me STRAIGHT AWAY. The minute it's over you call me.''

''Wouldn't that be weird? Right after our first time the first thing I do is call you and comment on his performance?''

''Well maybe not STRAIGHT away...''

''Hmm.''

''So if it wasn't a bit of bondage-''

''JJ!''

''Then what was it? No...he didn't...hit you, did he?'' JJ asked, her face sporting a horrified look.

''No! He didn't hit me!''

''Oh thank God, I was getting worried,'' sighed JJ, placing her hand over her chest. ''So what did happen?''

''I don't want to talk about it,'' she said and hung her head in shame.

''Emily,'' JJ said, her voice going softer. She reached across the desk and took Emily's hand. ''You don't have to tell me, but if you do I won't tell a soul.''

''It's just embarrassing.''

''How bad can it be?''

''I crashed a kart ok! We went karting and I crashed!''

JJ tried to hold in a small laugh, but immediately stopped when she saw Emily's expression. ''Was it serious?''

''No not really. But I made a dent in the wall.''

JJ raised her eyebrows. She didn't expect Emily to be bad at karting. ''A dent?''

''Yeah, I was going too fast.''

''And why doesn't that surprise me?''

''Hey I never knew it would go that fast! And I knew most people would laugh, but I thought of everyone, you and James would be the only ones that wouldn't laugh!''

''I'm not laughing!'' JJ protested. She wanted to, but she wasn't. She knew Emily would kill her if she actually laughed.

''But you want to, don't you?''

''But it is kind of funny Emily...''

''No it's not! I trusted you and look how you repay me! You know it's hard for me to open up about things, and when I do you laugh in my face?''

''Emily I-''

''JJ, I could have died.''

''I'm sure you wouldn't have died.''

''Yeah I could.''

''Why do you keep thinking you're going to die all of a sudden? First the running now this?''

''I don't know, paranoia?''

''Hmm probably. Look Emily I didn't mean to laugh, but to be fair I didn't. I held it in!''

''Your point?''

''I am genuinely concerned. I don't like seeing you in pain. I really don't.''

''I know, I know, I'm just mad at myself at being stupid enough to crash.''

''You're not stupid.''

''Funny, James said the same thing.''

''That James is a smart guy.''

''Yeah, he actually knows a lot about art.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, I was shocked.''

''So apart from the whole crashy thing, was it a good date?''

''They always are.''

''Aww. And what happened after 'the incident'?''

''He took me home and we watched TV.''

''Oh Emily,'' JJ said shaking her head.

''What?''

''That was the perfect time to, well you know...''

''JJ I was sore! It would hurt too much.''

''Yeah I guess you're right. So did you sit at separate ends of the couch or what?''

''I was lying down with my head in his lap.''

''Aww! That's so intimate and adorable! Did you get a chance to see how big..you know,'' JJ said winking.

''Ugh JJ! Why is everything about sex for you?''

''I just want you to get some. So did you?''

''No!''

''Oh,'' JJ said and she looked disappointed.

''Why do you look so disappointed?''

''I'm not disappointed.''

''Don't lie to a profiler JJ.''

''I'm just curious ok?''

''Huh sure. I'm going to get out of here before the conversation gets dirtier ok?'' Emily said and got up quickly, too quickly and winced. She then left JJ's office and went back to work.

* * *

><p>James called her at around twelve to see how she was doing. Her phone rang right in the middle of a conversation with Morgan and as she looked down she couldn't keep a small smile from creeping over her face.<p>

''Your boyfriend Prentiss?'' Morgan asked as he smirked at her.

''How do you know I have a boyfriend?''

''Garcia tells me everything.''

''Everything?'' Emily asked getting scared. She'd have to be careful what she said around Garcia.

''Mmhmm. Everything.''

Emily answered her phone and couldn't keep the flirting tone out of her voice. ''Hello?''

''Hey, so how's my little rally driver doing?'' James asked playfully.

''Better, much better.''

''It still hurts doesn't it?''

''Yeah.''

''So, are you up for a movie later?''

''Uh yeah, yeah I am.'' Morgan kept smirking at her and Emily got very uncomfortable discussing a date with him there so she left the bullpen, leaving him chuckling at his desk.

''Ok, so it starts at half seven, so I'll pick you up at seven.''

''Sure, what are we seeing?''

''Now that Emily is a surprise,'' he flirted and she could practically hear him smirking at the other end of the line.

''You know I hate surprises.''

''It's not the surprises you hate, it's not knowing.''

''I hate that I taught you some profiling tricks.''

''And I think it's adorable. So I'll see you later ok?''

''Ok, see you.''

''Bye sparkles.'' Sparkles. Now that was an interesting pet name. He had never called her that before. She could get to like it.

She walked back into the bullpen and Morgan was still smirking. ''Say all you needed to say Prentiss?''

''Mmhmm.''

''I hope you weren't having phone sex in a federal building.''

''Oh of course not. I save that for the car,'' she smirked, leaving Morgan speechless.

* * *

><p>The date went perfect, as usual, and on this date he gave her a lavender rose, for enchantment. He dorve her home and walked her to her door, like a perfect gentleman.<p>

''You're a proper gentleman you know that?'' she remarked as they reached her door and she leaned against it.

''And they say chivalry is dead my lady,'' he smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. Emily couldn't stop the uncharacteristic giggle from escaping her. He did things to her no-one else could.

''So are you doing anything tomorrow?'' he asked and did his signature move. Leaning against the doorframe.

''You really can't keep away from me, can you?'' she teased.

''I didn't give you the lavender rose for nothing.''

''If we don't have a case then I'm free.''

''Good, I'll see you here at six.''

''Six? That's earlier than usual. What do you have planned?''

''I'm going to cook for you at my place.''

''Should I be excited or scared?''

''Optimistic. It might be horrible or it might be ok.''

''That makes me feel better.''

''I know, I know. I'll try not to burn the house down ok?''

''Ok,'' she smiled and gave him a quick kiss before he left.

* * *

><p>They didn't have a case the next day, and Hotch gave them permission to go home early as they were still tired following the back-to-back cases. JJ was going straight home to Henry as Will was in New Orleans visiting family and she had to hire a babysitter for the day and didn't want to pay her for the day. JJ could be frugal at times.<p>

Emily offered to go home with her because she hadn't seen Henry in ages. When they arrived at JJ's, JJ paid the disgruntled babysitter and greeted her son.

''Hey Sparkles, Mommy missed you,'' JJ smiled as she picked up Henry. Sparkles, now where had Emily heard that before?

Emily smiled at the mother and son. They were so alike, Henry had JJ's playful blue eyes and beautiful blond hair. JJ must have looked like that when she was younger.

''Sit down Em, you don't have to stand in the middle of the hallway,'' JJ laughed as she saw Emily staring at them.

''Sorry, sorry, I was jus-he looks just like you,'' she said as she came over and stroked Henry's soft golden hair.

''Everyone says that.''

''It's true.''

''Hmm I guess. Nobody thinks he looks like Will.''

''As long as he doesn't get the accent I don't care.''

''Ha, me too.''

''How can you live with that? Does it not do your head in?''

''You get used to it.''

''I can't imagine ever getting used to it. It annoys me.''

''Well you're lucky James isn't a Southerner aren't you?''

''Yeah I guess...ooh that reminds me. I have a date with James tonight,'' she smiled.

''Really? You always seem to have a date with him.''

''I know, he seems to be fascinated with me.''

''And for good reason! You are a hot, funny, amazing woman. Who wouldn't be fascinated by you?''

''JJ...''

''When are you going out with him? And what are you doing?''

''I'm going to his place for dinner.''

''He's taking you to his place?''

''Yeah...''

''Emily that's brilliant! It means he's comfortable enough with you to bring you home!''

''Uh yeah, isn't that obvious?''

''Well yeah, but that means soon he'll be comfortable enough to take you to meet his family!''

''His family?''

''Yeah his family. I wonder what they'd be like...,'' said JJ getting lost in thought.

''Well I know he doesn't really get on with his parents.''

''Any brothers or sisters?''

''I'll have to ask. You know the really nice guys often have complete bitches for sisters. They see how mean their sisters get and vow never to be like them.''

''From what I've heard James is a really nice guy. I bet his sister is a complete bitch,'' JJ smiled.

''Yeah I'll probably hate her,'' Emily laughed.

''She's probably one of those people who hate you if you're not size zero and six feet tall.''

''And wear the most expensive clothes and drink iced lattes.''

''I would not want to meet that girl.''

''Me neither.''

* * *

><p>When James picked her up that night (he was leaning against the doorframe as usual) he handed her a coral rose.<p>

''Coral? Now what does that mean?'' she asked smiling. She thought the idea of him giving her different colour roses every date was really sweet, as much as she hated to admit it.

''It means desire,'' he answered, flashing her his stunning smile.

''Desire?'' she mused, raising an eyebrow. ''Now what do you desire?''

''You, I desire as much time as possible with you. I've fallen for you Emily, fallen hard. I want to spend so much time with you that you're all I think about,'' he said as he moved closer to her. ''I love the way you smell, especially your hair. I love your amazing brown eye, I could get lost in them, I could drown in them they're so deep. I love your sense of humour, you're too sarcastic but I love it. I really do. I love the clothes you wear, you always look amazing. They're simple, yet sophisticated. I love that you could kick my ass if you wanted to, and I love the way you became vulnerable after the crash. I like the idea of taking care of you.''

''You don't have to take care of me.''

''I give you a heartfelt speech and that's all you can say?''

''Ha, thank you. I've fallen for you too,'' she smiled and rubbed his shoulder. ''Now can we go to your place? I'm starving.''

''Another thing I love about you. You're the only girl I know who can eat more than me.''

* * *

><p>He drove her to his house which was just on the outskirts of town. It was in a nice little neighbourhood, and had a park near it where he most likely did all his running.<p>

She fell in love with his house. It was so him, it smelled fresh and it was painted blue, just like his eyes. It was styled simply, nothing too fancy, just perfect. There was a beautiful smell, most likely from what he was cooking.

''Mmm smells nice. What are you making?'' she asked as he took her into the kitchen.

''Pasta, old family recipe. You'll love it, trust me.''

''Will I now?''

''Mmhmm, no-one can resist it.''

''How many girlfriends have you tried that on?''

''You're the first actually. I don't usually take girlfriends back home, not unless we're...you know.''

''Yeah I know. Why not?''

''I don't know. I just never felt comfortable. I was never one for commitment.''

''Oh great.''

''But you're different'' he laughed. ''I really like you. You should be honoured you got invited here.''

''Oh I do. I feel like a queen.''

''You should,'' he said as he walked over to her and nuzzled her neck. His slight stubble was irratating it, but she didn't care. She liked the feel of it.

He started kissing up along her neck softly, his tongue darting out occasionally. His hot breath caused Emily to moan, and lean back against the couch.

''Mmm James, dinner,'' she managed to say.

''Sorry, I got distracted,'' he smirked and went to check on their food.

* * *

><p>His pasta was actually divine. She had a sneaking suspicion he snuck alcohol into it, she did feel a little light headed after that sauce. No wonder she ate so much.<p>

After dinner they moved onto the couch with wine. They sat there talking for a while, their knees touching off each other. He had his hand on her thigh, and her hand was on the back of the sofa, close enough to reach his hair and twirl it around her finger.

He looked really good tonight. His grey shirt and black pants combo made him look very handsome and she never wanted him more. All she wanted to do was reach out and kiss him. She set her wine down on the table and moved over closer to him so she could put her hands around his neck. She moved her head forwards and softly brought her lips to his. He responded by putting his arms on her hips and pulling her closer.

They quickly deepened the kiss, and she slid her tongue along his botton lip, getting him to open his mouth and allowing her access. Their tongues danced together inside their mouths, and started exploring every nook and cranny of the other person's mouth.

He pulled her even closer and she leant down on him, causing him to have his back against the arm of the couch. She moved her legs so she was lying on top of him and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. She had waited anxiously to see him shirtless and it was worth the wait. His toned, tanned chest was immaculate, better than she had ever dreamed of. Not that she would admit to having dirty dreams about him.

She had al the buttons open and he shifted so she could slide the shirt off his shoulders. Her hands roamed up and down his chest, while he started working on her belt buckle. He quickly and expertly opened it before unfastening her suit pants.

He next moved to her shirt, and slipped his hands underneath, teasing her soft skin with his fingertips. She took her lips off his for a split second, allowing him to slip her shirt over her head. Her lips reattached themselves to his again, while his hands sneaked up to her bra. He unhooked it and let it fall gracefully onto the floor.

She stopped kissing him and looked at him naughtily, her dark eyes almost black with lust and desire. She leapt off the couch and grabbed his hand, and lead him up to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooh another long chapter. I must be really getting into this. I still can't respond to all my reviewers, but you know I love you right?**

**I have noticed Garcia hasn't been in this for a while. It's been mostly Emily, JJ and the incredibly hot James. I'm lusting after my own fictional character, weird...**

**Anyway she's back in this chapter. Back with a vengeance. Well not really...**

Chapter Eight

Emily woke up the next morning slightly confused. She was in a strange room, in a strange bed, wearing nothing but a men's Redskins jersey. She sat up in the bed and let her eyes adjust to the light before looking to her left, and smiling. James was lying asleep on the other side of the bed, his arm inches away from where her face was. The sheets were pooled around his waist and he looked so damn cute sleeping.

The events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She had enjoyed a wonderful evening downstairs with James, and by the looks of the room they enjoyed a wonderful night upstairs. The room was a mess. The clothes they still had on by the time they got upstairs were thrown haphazardly on the floor, and there was pillows and bed covers thrown on the floor too.

Emily yawned and got out of bed, stretching her tired limbs. She made her way to James' bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and she wasn't sure if it was bedhead or if it was James' fault. What was James' fault though was the huge hickey on the right side of her neck, a few inches below her ear. She'd have a great time hiding that from JJ.

She used the bathroom and walked back into James' bedroom again. He was still sleeping, and she was thinking of fun ways to wake him up. Should she jump on him or attack him with a pillow?

In the end she decided on just sitting next to him on the bed, and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He groaned softly, before opening his eyes slightly and smiling up at her. ''Hey Sparkles.''

''Hey yourself. So, sleep good?''

''Oh yeah, I slept very good,'' he smirked as he pulled her down on top of him and lightly kissing her. ''Very good.''

''Me too, but I have work. The girls will notice if I come in late,'' she said trying to pull herself away from him, but she couldn't. He was nice and warm, and he had a strong grip on her. Damn those toned biceps.

''And they won't notice the huge hickey on your neck?'' he laughed, as he began softly kissing the place he had left his mark.

''Oh they'll notice, trust me, but I might be able to hide it.''

''How would you do that?''

''A bit of make-up and a turtle neck.''

''You look amazing in turtlenecks, but I don't like them.''

''Why not?'' Emily asked, slightly offended. Turtlenecks were a big part of her wardrobe.

''I can't get at your delicious neck,'' he smirked, and began attacking her neck with soft kisses.

''Mmm...wait stop! I seriously have to get to work James!'' she smiled as she started slapping him in order to release herself from his grip.

''You can come in late,'' he protested as he tightened his grip and started kissing her lips.

''Mmm James, I can't!''

''Yeah you can. My first appointment isn't until eleven.''

''But I have to start work in an hour!''

''Say you had car trouble. I can personally wreck your car as proof.''

''I'm sure you could, but they won't believe me.''

''Yeah they will. You're a reputable agent aren't you?''

''It might fool my boss, but the girls will see right through it.''

''That perceptive are they?'' he asked in between kisses. He started kissing her harder, making it very hard for Emily to resist.

''Yeah they are. Women's intuition never fails,'' she said, trying to break free. She started kicking him but he was relentless.

''Sucks to be a woman.''

''Some of the time, but James I have to get to work.''

''But I want you to stay here with me.''

''And I want to stay too but I can't, so can you please just let me go?'' He released his grip on her immediately, much to her surprise.

''All you had to do was ask,'' he smirked as Emily threw a pillow at him.

''I hate you James Slade!'' she huffed, and started gathering up her clothes.

''You know, wearing the same clothes you did yesterday is a bigger tell than being late,'' he pointed out.

''I know, I'm planning on going home and changing.''

''But I drove you here, and I don't feel like getting up,'' he smiled and leaned back on the bed, flexing his toned muscles and putting his arms behind his head. His lean chest was fully visible as the sheets were still around his waist, but the waistband of his boxers could be seen as he stretched.

''James! Come on this isn't funny!'' she said angrily. She was so cute when she was flustered.

''It is, and by the way you look so cute when you're mad at me,'' he smiled.

''Well I'm about to get even cuter if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed and be dressed in five minutes!''

''Did I tell you you look really good in my Redskins jersey?'' he asked, deliberately ignoring her previous statement.

''James come on! Please?'' she begged, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting. It made her look so cute, and he found his resolve wavering.

''Fine, but on one condition,'' he said, sitting straight up.

''Ugh what?''

''I get to take you out again tonight.''

''Fine, but we're going to mine tonight in case you can't control yourself and one of us ends up staying the night,'' she clarified, as she zipped up her jeans.

''Me control myself? You were the one tearing at me last night babe,'' he defended as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

''It was the alcohol.''

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were both dressed and ready to head out the door. James grabbed his keys and drove her back home. She didn't talk to him the whole way back, and every time he looked over at her she had a playful scowl on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle. She was trying to look mad but instead she just looked adorable.<p>

They reached her apartment building and he stopped the car so she could get out. She was getting out of the car when he caught her arm and pulled her back.

''Hey where do you think you're going Sparkles?'' he inquired.

''Inside. To change,'' she answered coolly.

''Not without my morning kiss first you don't,'' he said as he pulled her nearer and kissed her gently. She reciprocated for a few seconds before pulling away.

''I really have to go,'' she said apologetically and kissed his cheek before giving him a small smile and leaving the car. He watched her walk up to her apartment building, and found his eyes trailing her swaying hips. That woman was amazing, and he had fallen hard.

* * *

><p>Emily was only ten minutes late for work, and while Morgan and Reid didn't notice, JJ did. She was standing at Emily's desk with two cups of coffee in her hands and her eyebrow raised.<p>

''You're late.''

''I know...car trouble,'' she lied, mentally thanking James for the excuse.

''Car trouble, sure. Do you know how many times I've used that excuse?''

''No.''

''A lot. So...why else would Emily be late?'' JJ smirked, playfully pretending to think.

''JJ not here please,'' Emily pleaded, glancing over at Morgan and Reid.

''Fine, but in Garcia's office, every detail,'' JJ grinned, emphasising the 'every'.

Emily groaned, but willingly spun around and followed JJ to Garcia's office. The tech analyst was lying back in her chair, with a book on her head. There was soft snores coming from underneath the book.

''Oh Kevin,'' she smiled in her sleep. Emily and JJ looked at each other with a look of horror and decided to wake up Garcia before the details of Garcia and Kevin's sex life they made her keep secret slipped out.

''Garcia!'' JJ shouted in her loudest voice.

''Waah! I'm up! I'm up!'' the tech analyst screamed, as she woke up with a fright and the book crashed to the floor. She fixed her glasses and looked at the two of them. ''What do you want?''

''First of all, what were you dreaming of?'' JJ asked.

''Uh...nothing.''

''Really?''

''Nothing, zip, nada, zilch.''

''Because to me it sounded like a sex dream,'' smirked Emily as she exchanged a look with JJ, The two of them crossed their arms and stared at Garcia.

''It wasn't a sex dream, psshh why would you think that?''

''Maybe it was the 'Oh Kevin' part,'' Emily quoted, closing her eyes and mimicking Garcia's voice for added effect.

''Or maybe it's the fact you're reading a book called 'How To Make Sex With Your Partner More Pleasurable: The Joys Of Lubricants','' JJ added, picking up the book and holding it with two fingers at the edge, as if she didn't want to contaminate herself.

''That's just a little light reading,'' Garcia snapped as she snatched the book off JJ. JJ chuckled and looked at Emily who was still smirking. ''Now what do you two really want? It can't be good, the two of you coming into my office together is not good. You always have some evil plan.''

''Not this time. I just caught Emily coming in late,'' said JJ as Emily unconsciously made herself smaller and she slowly started backing away. ''Whoa not so fast Em,'' said JJ and caught Emily's arm. She dragged her deeper into Garcia's lair and forced her into a chair.

''So what's the big deal with her coming in late?'' Garcia asked as she spun around to face JJ who was walking back and forth ominously. Emily watched her as she paced, hoping this would be as painless as possible.

''Well for one, Emily is never late. For two-''

''For two?''

''For two she's wearing a turtleneck.''

''And?''

''Garcia use your evil, dirty, woman mind!''

Garcia thought for a moment before an evil smirk creeped over her face. ''Oooooh. But Em why are you wearing a turtleneck? It's the middle of summer.''

''I felt like it,'' Emily lied, not looking either of them directly in the eye. They'd be able to see straight through her, not like they were doing that already.

''You felt like it? Hmm are you sure you're not hiding something?'' JJ questioned, arching her eyebrows.

''Positive, thanks.''

''Well if you don't mind I'll check for myself,'' JJ said and walked slowly over to Emily. Emily closed her eyes and her body became rigid as JJ advanced on her. Why did she have to take so long? This was torture.

JJ turned and smirked at Garcia before grabbing the collar of Emily's turtleneck and yanking it downwards. ''Aha! A hickey!'' she exclaimed in joy.

Emily re-opened her eyes and found JJ and Garcia smirking at her both evilly and happily.

''So where did you get the hickey Em?'' JJ asked casually, tracing her fingers along the arms of the chair Emily had been thrown in.

''Uhh...''

''Was it from a certain blond man you've been seeing a lot of lately?''

''Maybe...''

''Hmm maybe. Maybe, maybe, maybe. It's him isn't it?''

''Yeah,'' Emily answered slowly, digging her nails into the fabric of the chair.

''Hmmm...so why did he give you a hickey?''

''He...um..he uh-''

''We don't have all day Emily,'' Garcia stated. JJ nodded her head in agreement.

''Foreplay?'' Emily said and awaited the inevitable bombardment of questions.

''Foreplay? Why did you have foreplay?'' both of them shouted.

''Oh like you don't know!''

''Oh Emily, it finally happened. You finally slept with him,'' JJ said smiling.

''About frickin time! I thought it was never going to happen! I thought there was sometihng wrong with him! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! This is amazing!'' Garcia screamed and started happy dancing. JJ just stared at her and turned back to Emily.

''You have permission to happy dance too JJ.''

''YAY!'' JJ leapt up and linked hands with Garcia and started happy dancing in the middle of the room. Emily rested her head on her hand and sighed. This was going to take a while.

They finally stopped happy dancing ten minutes and two recitals of some song they made up later. They sat back down and faced Emily grinning.

''So...,'' JJ started.

''So?''

''How was he? Was it good? Of course it was good, you wouldn't let him give you a hickey that big if it wasn't!'' JJ exclaimed.

Emily sighed. It was easier answer the questions. If she didn't they would embarrass her into telling them. It was the easiest option.

''Yes he was good. Very good. I haven't felt that satisfied in ages.''

JJ and Garcia squealed before JJ asked ''How many times did you do it?''

''Three.''

''Three? Three? Wow, someone was horny last night.''

''JJ!''

''Sorry Em, so how big was, you know?'' JJ asked coyly, earning a smirk from Garcia.

''You don't really expect me to tell you do you?''

''Oh we do pudding plum. Or else bad things will happen,'' threatened Garcia.

'''Very bad things,'' added JJ. Emily could tell by the looks on their faces that they were serious.

''I don't feel comfortable...''

''Just show us with your hands Em,'' JJ said, moving her hands to show what she meant.

''Yeah, like I did when I told you about Kevin,'' Garcia said happily. JJ and Emily shuddered. While Emily was intensely private, Garcia was the other extreme. They knew too much about her and Kevin.

''Fine,'' Emily gave in and gestured with her hands.

''Whoa! No way!'' exclaimed Garcia.

''Way,'' sighed Emily.

''God, that must have been some good lovin','' remarked JJ.

''JJ!''

''Sorry, just saying. So how how is he shirtless?''

''Very, all that exercising goes to good use.''

''Oh I'm practically drooling,'' JJ sighed.

''Don't you have a boyfriend? Called Will? Ring a bell?''

''Yeah, but he sounds hot! I want him...''

''He's mine, hands off.''

''So are you two exclusive? Like a proper couple?'' Garcia asked.

''We've never actually said it, but I say so. I like to think of him as my boyfriend.''

''Awww,'' Garcia and JJ said in unison.

''Look guys it's no big deal.''

''Emily you just had sex with your boyfriend for the first time last night. Of course it's a big deal!'' JJ exclaimed.

''A big deal for me maybe, but you two? Not really.''

''Ugh Emily! In the Girl Code, under the relationships section friends, being me and Garcia, must be as excited or even more excited about girlfriend's relationship, that being you and James than said girlfriend. Of course it's a huge deal to us!''

''And it also says in the Girl Code that we have to share all relationship secrets with our girlfriends,'' Garcia added.

''But it also says secrets must be kept back if said secrets will mentally scar girlfriends,'' JJ retorted, meaning Garcia and Kevin's kinky sex life.

''Mentally scar? Come on they're not that bad!''

''Garcia a few months ago you told us about the time you and Kevin made 'good' use of a fishing rod,'' Emily said and shuddered at the thought. She thought she had that well and truly compartmentalized. Apparently not.

''It was good use! Who knew fishing rods could be so handy?''

''Ok before she brings up the fishing rod story or the lip balm story again, let's get back to Emily. Her story is bound to be less...damaging,'' JJ said.

''Fine,'' Garcia grumbled.

''So Em, you stay at his place?''

''Yeah I did.''

''And did you sleep naked?''

''No I slept in one of his shirts.''

''Awww. That's adorable.''

''Ok, if you say so.''

''And what time did you stop your 'activities'?''

''Late, I think.''

''Now if you could go in to these activities in detail-''

''Oh god JJ no!''

''Come on Garcia does it!''

''We don't want her to! I didn't want to hear about the time they had a squirrel with them in bed! Or the time they brought a spatula into the shower! Nobody did!''

''But the code...''

''JJ, I don't feel comfortable.''

''Emily it says in the code.''

''Em tell us or I'll tell you about the time Kevin and I did it in a park with a raccoon watching us,'' threatened Garcia.

''We started making out on the couch, I took his shirt off, he took mine off, I lead him upstairs, took his pants off, he took mine off, we moved onto the bed, M rated stuff happened,'' Emily said quickly. Baring her private life out to them would be better than an anecdote from Garcia.

''Oh so you started it? Emily you whore!'' JJ smirked.

''Yes, yes I'm a whore. Can I go now?''

''I think we've got all we need. You can go.''

Emily leapt up out of her chair and darted out the door. She didn't stop running until she reached the bullpen.

* * *

><p>Back in Garcia's office JJ and Garcia turned towards each other smirking. ''I got her laid,'' JJ said proudly.<p>

''You got her laid?''

''Yeah, I gave her flirting techniques!''

''Like she needed them! She's hot, he likes her, she likes him, enough said. We'll have little babies running around soon, mark my words.''

* * *

><p>After work Emily drove straight to James' house. She wanted to surprise him. She had booked them tickets at the theatre and wanted him to help her pick out an outfit.<p>

She parked her car and knocked on his door. He answered it after a few moments and by the looks of it he was just out of the shower. He was wearing only a towel which was tied around his waist.

''Oh Sparkles, it's you. I wasnt' expecting you,'' he grinned and let her in.

''I wanted to surprise you. I got us tickets for the theatre.''

''Hamlet?''

''You know it.'' James liked the violence of Hamlet. He found it entertaining, and if Emily was honest, so did she.

''Great, I'll just go change. What should I wear?''

''A shirt, pants, something like that.''

''Ok, and Emily I need you to be honest with me. Are you finding it hard to control yourself considering I'm hallf-naked?'' he flirted.

''James just get dressed.''

''Yes ma'am.''

* * *

><p>He appeared downstairs five minutes later in a black shirt and sports coat. Emily then drove them to hers so she could change. She took his hand and led him upstairs, and taking her into her bedroom.<p>

''I thought we were going to the theatre,'' he whispered in her ear.

''We are. I want you to help me pick out an outfit.''

''I don't know if I'm the best person to ask Emily.''

''You're a guy, you know what you like.''

''Well yeah, but I have no idea how to dress a girl.''

''I'm sure you do,'' she smirked and took him over to her wardrobe. She opened it, revealing lingerie. ''I'll leave you decide,'' she smirked before strutting over to get a dress she had picked out earlier. She returned and he was still staring at her wardrobe in awe. No girl had ever asked him to do this before. Ever.

His eyes were nearly popping out of his head. Emily knew she'd get that reaction from him. She walked over to him and whispered to him seductively. ''So which one do you want to see me wear?''

He gulped and turned to look at her. ''Are you serious?''

''Mmhmm.''

''Then I pick this one,'' he said, pulling out a scarlet negligee that had immediately caught his eye. Plus he loved her in red.

''Ok, I'll be back soon,'' she flirted and disappeared into the bathroom. She came out fifteen minutes later in a little black dress, with her make-up done, and her hair in an elegant updo.

''I have it on,'' she whispered in his ear.

''I can't wait to see you in it,'' he said and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. ''You look beautiful,'' he said and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips touched briefly, before she pulled away and led him downstairs.

* * *

><p>They both really enjoyed the play, but James couldn't concentrate on it knowing what was in store for him later. He kept glancing at Emily, and every now and then she smiled at him and he could have sworn that he winked at her once.<p>

When it was finally over, Emily drove them back to her place. She disappeared into the kitchen to get them wine while he stayed in the living room. He could hardly breathe, the thought of her in that lingerie would leave anyone breatless.

She came back into the living room smiling, it was like she knew what she was doing to him. And enjoying it.

He accepted the glass of wine she handed him, and took a quick sip before staring at her longingly. She smirked and put one arm around his neck. ''You want me, don't you?'' she whispered in his ear as she quickly nipped it with her teeth before drawing back.

''Badly.''

''How about we take this bottle of wine upstairs? We'll enjoy it much more there,'' she suggested.

''Ok,'' he said and took the hand she offered him. He grabbed the bottle of wine with the other, still keeping a hold of his glass. They walked slowly upstairs and once they reached the bedroom they set the wine down and started kissing. He unzipped her dress and slid it off her. He took in the amazing sight in front of him. Her in lingerie was better than he imagined.

**Please leave a review! It only takes a few seconds, honest!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. Thank you all SOOOOOO much for your reviews. I really appreciate them guys. I really do. **

Chapter Nine

''So what are you doing today?'' Emily asked playfully. She made sure to set her alarm clock a few minutes earlier so she could have time with James when she woke up. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

She had her head propped up on her arm and was twirling a lock of his blond hair around her finger. She was smiling down at him, he always looked so cute in the morning.

''I'm going to see my sister. I haven't seen her in ages. Two years to be exact,'' he answered as he grabbed her wrist and kissed it. ''Now what are you doing? Let me guess, doing a lot of paperwork, spending your time immersed in serial killers, being generally awesome and going out with me tonight?''

''Well I've never been asked out like that before,'' she laughed. Her laugh was his favourite sound. It sent a shiver down his spine every time he heard it. He would do anything to make her laugh, it was such a sweet sound.

''I bet you haven't. So how about it? Maybe we could just get ice cream or something?''

''So romantic.''

''I'm a man. I can't handle too much romance. And to be fair we've had a lot of that lately. I'd like something simple.''

''Then ice cream sounds perfect. As long as I can have marshmallows with mine.''

''Sparkles you can have whatever you want,'' he smiled as she sat in his lap and kissed him softly.

She broke away after about a minute and looked at him, her eyes dark with lust. ''When are you meeting your sister?'' she asked.

''One.''

''That gives us plenty of time.''

''Plenty of time to do what?''

''You'll see,'' she smirked, and pushed against his chest, causing him him to fall back against the pillow.

* * *

><p>JJ headed out of the BAU and drove to the cafe she arranged to meet her brother. She hadn't seen her brother Jamie in two years, and she missed him. Ever since their parent's divorce they felt like they should be taking sides, and their parents even forced them to. JJ took her mother's name of Jareau and Jamie took their father's name of Slade. Jamie lived with their father and older brother Jacob while she lived with their mother and sister Jane. Their parents had a thing for the letter 'J'.<p>

But when the two of them became old enough to move out they put their parent's quarralling behind them. They had always gotten on well, they had been each other's biggest supports when Jane committed suicide. They never wanted to be separated, it was their parent's decision.

Jamie had been away at college in California for the last two years which is why she didn't see him. He had studied Business originally, but changed to Fitness because he found Business boring. He was two years older than JJ, but had a boyish face that made everyone think he was younger than her. It didn't help that he acted like a kid most of the time.

She entered the cafe, and looked around trying to find Jamie. She scanned the room trying to find her brother until she felt someone tap her shoulder. ''Looking for me?''

She spun around to face Jamie, the brother she hadn't seen in two years. He had aged well, he had gotten lean and actually quite handsome. But he still had that playful sparkle in his blue eyes.

''Jamie hi!'' she greeted him and hugged him. She had to reach up, he was a few inches taller than her. ''You look amazing! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you doing?'' she asked as they sat down at a table.

''I'm doing good. You look great Jen, how's little Henry doing?''

''He's doing well. You can come over and see him later. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you until now. I've been really busy with work.''

''It's ok, I get it.''

''So how are you settling into DC?''

''I'm loving it! I got a great job, a nice little house and an amazing girlfriend.''

''Girlfriend? Do tell,'' JJ smiled as the waiter took their orders.

''Well her name's Emily, she is amazing. I love spending time with her, she is just...wow.''

''Seems like you've fallen hard. So how long have you been seeing her?''

''A few weeks.''

''A few weeks? She must be pretty amazing if you've fallen for her in that short space of time.''

''Oh she is. You must meet her sometime, you'd love her. So you still going with Will?''

''Yeah, me and him are doing great.''

''Oh good. I liked him, despite the accent.''

''My friend hates his accent too. You'd get on well with her, pity both of you are spoken for.''

''I think I'll stick with my girl. I'm sure your friend is nice too though.''

''Oh she is. She's my best friend, saying that it would be pretty awkward if the two of you went out.''

''It would be, very awkward.''

''Mmm...so you talk to mom or dad recently?''

''No, to be honest I don't really want to talk to them. Every time I do, they bring up the other and tear shreds off each other. I don't know why they aren't together, they're so similiar,'' James remarked as he took a sip of coffee.

''Two destructive souls who love wrecking the lives of people around them. Perfect match.''

''Exactly. So are you glad you got out of East Alleghny?''

''So glad. Best decision I ever made. I was suffocating inside there. I bet you were too, you're too good for the place,'' she smiled.

''Oh way too good. I belong in a city of jetsetters,'' he smirked.

''I see you're still as cocky as ever. Girlfriend hasn't tamed you?''

''No she has. I actually took her back to mine the other night.''

''Oh James I don't want to know the sordid details.''

''No, not for that. I cooked,'' he said proudly.

''You cooked? You never cooked for me! And I always thought I was your favourite girl.''

''Oh you are Jen, come over some time and I'll cook for you. Maybe I can have Emily over too, you can meet each other.''

''That would be nice, but Jamie you're obsessed with the girl, you do know that don't you?''

''There's worse things to be obsessed with.''

''True.''

''And anyway, I really like her Jen.''

''Aww, I'm happy for you. I really am,'' she smiled and took his hand. ''You know I love you don't you? You're the only family I really have, after Jane and mom and dad splitting up-''

''And Jacob deciding he was better than everyone and us never hearing from him again?''

''Exactly. I don't want to lose you Jamie, you're the only person I have left.''

''You won't lose me Jen. I'm here always, especially seeing as I have a reason to stay in DC now.''

''God Emily again? Why don't you just propose to the girl already? You seem to be madly in love with her! She's all you talk about!''

''I can't help it! She's just amazing! And I don't know if I'd go as far as love, I haven't known her very long...''

''Jamie, man up and admit you love the girl.''

''Jen...''

''God between you and Em I have an awful time! Why do I have to kick both your butts?''

''Whoa whoa, no need for any butt kicking. Look Jen I have to head off, I have an appointment in half an hour and I have to change. It's been great seeing you again, it really has. We should do it again, and I promise you I'll bring Emily to meet you.''

''I look forward to it. She sounds nice. See you Jamie,'' she said as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

''Alright, bye Jen.''

* * *

><p>''Emily you have ice cream on your nose,'' James said as he watched Emily eat her ice cream. He had took her to an ice cream parlour near his house for their date.<p>

''My nose? How did I get it on my nose?'' she asked as she flicked her tongue out to try and lick it off. But she couldn't reach it. She tried desperately to reach it but she couldn't. She had a small tongue. She started getting annoyed and she looked so damn cute.

''Here Em I'll get it,'' he smiled and he wiped it off with his thumb.

''My hero,'' she smiled as she licked it off his thumb sneakily. He smiled at the contact. He loved how intimate they were getting, and he knew with Emily that that was no mean feat. She was a very private person and wasn't close to many people. The only people she seemed really close to were himself and this JJ he had heard so much about. And the scary Garcia woman, but she seemed much closer to this JJ. He'd have to meet her sometime.

''So how was your meeting with your sister?'' Emily asked as she returned to her ice cream.

''Good, I told her about you.''

''Aww, I hope you haven't been telling her all our secrets,'' she winked.

''With my sister? No way! And don't pretend like you didn't tell that JJ woman you're always talking about!''

''I'm not always talking about her! And she forced me to.''

''Oh really?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

''I'm sorry James.''

''Hey I don't mind, as long as it's all good,'' he smirked.

''Oh don't worry. It's all good. They love you.''

''Wait until they meet me.''

''That'll be a day to remember.''

**Oh and in case you get confused, James is Jamie. JJ just calls him Jamie. I couldn't make it too obvious now, could I?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is really a random little chapter that doesn't have much of a point. But it will make it more awkward when the truth comes out:)**

Chapter Ten

Emily was on her lunchbreak but she still had a lot of paperwork to do if she wanted to get to James' house later. She was surprising him. She was starving though, so her and JJ brought their lunches into Garcia's office. It was more fun than skipping lunch and doing paperwork, and they still got to eat. A win all round.

''Ugh, why do there have to be so many serial killers? Why can't there be like two? It would be so much easier to do my job!'' JJ complained as she glanced up from her file and saw twenty more waiting for her.

''Wouldn't it be better if there was none? So no-one would get killed JJ?'' Emily remarked, not looking up from the report she had to finish. She was trying her hardest to concentrate.

''Well yeah, obviously. But if there was serial killers, better two.''

''Or one,'' Garcia pointed out.

''But then when we catch him we'd be out of a job,'' argued Emily.

''But there's always at least one psychopath out there,'' noted JJ.

''Or sociopath.''

''Whatever Em. I'm just saying, I wish there was less serial killers.''

''Doesn't everybody?''

''You always have to make me look stupid don't you Em?''

''I can't help it,'' Emily smiled.

''Hey Em, which sounds more dangerous? A guy in Ohio who's killing and torturing women, or a guy in Alabama who's slashing them to pieces and just leaving them there?'' JJ asked, looking up from her file.

''Guy in Alabama, most likely has some form of psychosis, more likely to lash out. Way more dangerous.''

''You can tell that from a few words?''

''I'm just that good.''

''But how?''

''First guy, he's torturing his victims. That requires patience, self-control. He can wait and will most likely stalk his victims. They're all buried in the same place aren't they?''

''Yeah, how-''

''He's organised, meticolous, most likely methodical. He won't anger as easily, he can keep his emotions under control. Second guy is lashing out, the ferocity and brutality of his kills display anger. He'll get mad easily and will be more likely to go on a spree.''

''I want to be able to do that...,'' Garcia whined.

''So I should put the guy in Alabama on the top of the high priority pile?'' JJ questioned.

''Yep, say so.''

''I want to be you. Being able to profile would make my job so much easier,'' JJ sighed and flung her file to the side.

''You always pick good cases. Well not good, but you know what I mean. You're good at your job JJ.''

''But if I could profile I'd be even better.''

''Then take a class.''

''But I like being the person people can turn to.''

''Then why are you saying you want to be able to profile?''

''I...I don't know.''

''She beat you again Jayje,'' Garcia commented as Emily smirked at winning again.

''My brain is just so fried today. I am not functioning properly.''

''And it's only half way through the day. Imagine what she'll be like later,'' Garcia laughed.

''More annoying than she already is,'' agreed Emily.

''Hey! I am not annoying!''

''Yeah you are,'' Emily and Garcia said simultaneously. JJ pouted for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>After work Emily drove to James' house but he wasn't there. His car was gone and all the lights were off. Emily called him to see where he was but his phone was off. She started getting confused. His phone was always on. The only time it was off was when...he was on a date.<p>

_''No, he wouldn't be seeing another girl. He wouldn't do that to me,'' _she thought as she started worrying. _''Or would he? He's confident, confident guys are usually players...''_

Her mind was playing tricks on her. James wouldn't cheat, would he? Then again, they had never said they were exclusive, although Emily had assumed they were. Going out with a guy every night for the past month (bar cases) makes a girl think they're exclusive.

And James had always seemed so nice and genuine. He wasn't the type to cheat. Then again did they really know each other? They were close considering they had only been going out for a month, but not that close. Could he be lying to her?

She decided to sleep on it. She tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind as it would ruin her sleep.

The next morning they had a case so she couldn't confront him on it.

When they arrived back she called him asking to go out to dinner last night. He said he couldn't as he was busy. Now she was suspicious.

She went in to work the next day disappointed and worried. She was scared he could actually be cheating on her. She trusted him, but there was still that niggling doubt in the back of her mind.

And JJ seemed to sense her fears, as if she could read her mind. ''Hey Em? You don't look too good, something on your mind?'' she asked as she handed Emily a coffee.

''Kinda. JJ, I think there's a possibility, a small possibility, that James is cheating on me.''

''What?''

''Sssh! Keep your voice down!''

''Sorry! What?'' she whispered.

''He hasn't been available for the past two nights, he said he was 'busy'. It's probably nothing Jay, but I'm scared.''

''What did he say he was doing?''

''He didn't. He just said he was busy.''

''Oooh.''

''That bad?''

''Usually if a guy says he's busy, there's usually another woman involved.''

''Thanks JJ.''

''I'm so sorry Em. I'm just stating facts.''

''I know, I know. But if there is another woman, I wonder who it is?''

''Whoever it is, she's dead. I'm known for having a good shot.''

''You'd have to get past me first Jayje.''

''We can both kill her. That ok?''

''Yeah, it'll give us a chance to bond,'' she smiled.

''We could have Garcia track his calls.''

''No, no, definitely not. I couldn't do that to him.''

''I could.''

''No you couldn't JJ! I'm not that type of person.''

''Yeah you're too nice for your own good. But there has to be some other way of finding out if he has another woman...,'' JJ pondered.

''Hmm yes...I could ask him?''

''No! Don't do that!''

''Why not?''

''It'll make him think you're suspicious!''

''But I am suspicious!''

''Fine then! Confront him!''

''But I don't want to seem controlling...''

''Jesus Emily, are you worried or not?''

''A little bit.''

''Then if he really likes you he'll understand your fears. He should be able to see that you like him so much that you're scared of losing him.''

''And if he doesn't?''

''He will. Trust me. Or he'll have me to answer to. No guy will hurt you. Ever. If they do, well let's just say they'll never be able to have sex again.''

''Aww. I love you JJ,'' Emily said as she buried her head in JJ's neck.

* * *

><p>James called over that night with a takeaway. She was happy to see him, even if she was scared to ask him the question. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but worry. It was in her nature to worry.<p>

''Hi Sparkles, sorry I wasn't available yesterday. I had another appointment,'' he smiled as she let him in.

''An another appointment with who?''

''Someone.''

''And this someone would be?...''

''What is this, twenty questions?''

''No, it's just that...I was getting worried when you didn't answer my call yesterday,'' she admitted, her eyes looking down towards the floor.

''Em I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're thinking.''

''I was.''

James sighed and walked over to her. She was sitting on the back of her couch and he pulled her in towards his chest. ''You're cute when you're worried.''

''You won't be saying that when I have frown lines twenty years later.''

''If you really want to know where I was, I was with my sister.''

''So why didn't you tell me?'' she asked, moving her head from his chest and looking up at him.

''I didn't want to seem like a sap for spending so much time with my sister.''

She slapped him playfully and said ''Jesus James! I thought you were cheating on me but in reality you were afraid I'd think bad of you for spending time with your sister?''

''I'm a guy. Of course I did.''

''You're lucky you're too damn cute and I can't be mad at you,'' she smiled.

''I've been blessed with my looks.''

''Hmm...so, what did you bring to eat?''

''Chinese, what else?''

''It's like you can read my mind.''

* * *

><p>That Friday Garcia insisted on having a party at her apartment, and only the team was invited. Of course Garcia made sure there was plenty of alcohol to go around, and there was a theory she spiked the alcoholic punch. With more alcohol. It had to be true, Reid had one tiny little drop and got drunk. Of course everybody else was drunk way before that. It's like Garcia wanted them to get alcohol poisoning.<p>

And she insisted on playing Spin The Bottle. Probably just so she could kiss Morgan and get away with it.

Garcia was getting really frustrated because every time she spun it it landed on either Rossi or Reid. And Garcia frustrated is not a good thing.

Emily and JJ were laughing drunkingly at her misfortune, adding to Garcia's annoyance. ''Alright, come on Emily you spin it. See who you get,'' Garcia spat.

''Fine,'' Emily smiled and spun the bottle. It landed on JJ.

''Oh this is going to make my day,'' Morgan smirked as he rubbed his hands together in glee.

''Shut up Morgan, that is so perverted. Men,'' Emily sighed.

''I don't care what you say Emily. You have to make out with JJ. I can take anything.''

''Damn. Ok, come here JJ. Maybe we can leave Morgan speechless,'' she said as she pulled JJ closer and crashed her lips against the blond's. Morgan's eyes widened at the kiss that went on slightly too long.

''Holy lord, that is some hotness right there,'' he remarked as JJ fell on top of Emily.

''You got that right,'' Reid agreed and everyone, apart from Emily and JJ turned and stared at him. ''What? I'm drunk!''

**Again, sorry it's a bit random. I just wanted and Emily/JJ/Garcia scene, Emily and JJ wondering who James' 'other woman' is when it's JJ herself, Emily/James cuteness and drunk Reid. Next chapter will be better. A lot better...**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's chapter eleven, or as I like to call it, The Weirdness Of Garcia. Enjoy and please review:)**

Chapter Eleven

It was Friday night and Emily was over at James' house. He had cooked her dinner, and after they ate they moved to the sitting room. Emily was curled up close to James who had his arm wrapped around her as they watched a DVD. Her head was resting on his chest and she was finding it very hard to keep her eyes open. She never felt more comfortable than when she was in his arms, and added to the fact that they had just come back from a case, all she really wanted to do was sleep.

She stifled a yawn, as she didn't want James to know that after all his trouble of going to the DVD store, actually renting a chick flick, causing him to get weird looks, and having to sit through half it, to go to waste. She appreciated it, but she was tired.

She cuddled closer into him and closed her eyes, the rhythmic movements of his chest as he breathed sending her to the brink of sleep.

She was half asleep when his grip on her shoulder tightened slightly. She moaned softly and looked up at him. ''Hmm?''

''You falling asleep?''

''Maybe,'' she yawned.

''Come on, let's get you up to bed.''

''But the DVD...''

''What about it?''

''You went to the trouble of getting it. You don't deserve to have me fall asleep half way through.''

''I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep. It's awful!''

''Then why did you get a chick flick?''

''To make you happy.''

''Aww. You're too good...,'' she mumbled before she had to close her eyes again. He turned off the TV and carried her upstairs. By the time they reached his bedroom, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Emily woke up she rolled over and landed directly on top of James. She must have fallen asleep in his arms. He groaned and opened his eyes. ''What time is it?'' he asked lazily.<p>

''Good morning to you too,'' she smiled and positioned her head on his chest.

''Sorry. Good morning. So what time is it?'' Emily glanced over at the clock.

''Eight,'' she answered.

''Eight? Way too early.''

''Hmm...but I don't think I can fall asleep again.''

''Me neither.''

''So what do we do then?'' she asked, biting her lip seductively.

''Hmm, you thinking what I'm thinking?''

''If you're thinking sex then hell yeah.''

* * *

><p>At about half ten James was at the happiest he'd be all day. She figured she could ask him to do anything now and he'd do it. And she had something to ask him. They'd been going out long enough now that it was about time. They were ready for it. She was sure it wouldn't scare him off, after all they weren't THAT bad.<p>

''James?'' she said as she walked back in from the bathroom, only one of his button down shirts on.

''Mmm?'' he responded as he pulled her down onto his lap. He didn't know what it was, but the sight of her in one of his shirts was always so attractive. She always looked so beautiful, so gorgeous, almost elfin.

''I can't do anything with you tonight...''

''Why not?''

''I'm going out with the girls. We've had a night out arranged for weeks, and cases have kept getting in the way of it and tonight is the first night all of us have been free so we went for it.''

''But I thought we had a date...,'' he said sadly.

''I think I can do both.''

''What? Spend the night with the girls and then come back to me at three in the morning for a little loving?''

''No! I wouldn't do that to you! You could come with me.''

''On a girl's night out? There's a tiny flaw in that plan Em...''

''Look I know girl's night out is supposed to be specifically for girls, but I really want you to meet my friends, and they really want to meet you.''

''They do?''

''They do. Apparently the way I've been describing you is too vivid and they need to see your hunky glory for themselves. Their words, not mine.''

''Are you sure? I'd just be getting in the way.''

'I want you there,'' she said as she rubbed her thumb along his cheek. ''And that's all that matters. They can go to hell.''

''Wow you love your friends so much.''

''I do, but I really want you to meet them. They're my family, and they're a huge part of me, and if you really want to get to know me, you have to get to know them.''

''I will never understand how close you are to all your coworkers. You see them everday, for most of the day. They can know all your secrets just by looking at you, they have to drive you mad.''

''They don't. Because they're the only people that really accept me.''

''I accept you.''

''You're different.''

''Am I?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

''Yeah you are. So will you come?''

''Ehh...''

''James please? For me?'' she pleaded, doing her adorable puppy eyes. And puppy eyes are twice as effective when your eyes are deep orbs of chocolate.

''Fine, but I expect something in return!''

''Oh trust me, you'll get a reward,'' she winked as she got off his lap and strutted into the shower.

* * *

><p>Emily and James were the first to arrive at the bar the girls usually frequented for their nights out. They picked a table and sat at the same side of the booth, a beer in front of both of them. James was drumming his fingers on the table and acting awfully quite. Unusual for him.<p>

Emily sensed his tenseness and put a hand on his arm. ''Hey I don't know why you're nervous. They're my friends. You don't have to see them everyday,'' she smiled and squeezed his arm.

''Yeah but I want to make a good impression on them. I want them to like me. What if they hate me? They might try to get you to break up with me,'' he worried.

''Then I won't listen to them.''

''But they might try and make you hate me.''

''I'll never hate you,'' she smiled and grabbed his hand under the table. He smiled at her and relaxed a bit.

Garcia was the second to arrive. Emily had texted both her and JJ, saying James would be with her and Garcia was excited all day. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever to see the guy who had made such a big impression on her raven-haired wonder woman, who was apparently very nice to look at, and if she was honest she had begun doubting his existense. Now she would get proof that he was real and get to see him in person.

She looked around and spotted Emily, and sauntered over to where she was sitting. She did a double take when she saw James. He was hot. Very hot. Lucky Emily.

She sat down across from them in the booth and smiled at them. ''Hi Pen,'' Emily beamed.

''Hi, so who's your hot friend?'' Garcia winked.

''Penelope this is James, my uh boyfriend. James, this is my friend Penelope, the one that's good with computers.'' That wasn't all Emily had said about Garcia. She had warned him that he was likely to receive teasing, flirting, possibly groping and he might end up on the wrong side of a sexual harassment case. Not that there was a good side.

''Hi Penelope,'' James smiled and offered Garcia his hand.

''Hi,'' she grinned, shaking James' hand. ''Emily's told me a lot about you.''

''I bet she has. All good I hope?''

''Oh no, from what I've heard you're a horrible, cold-hearted bastard who uses her for sex.''

James turned and stared open-mouthed at Emily. ''She's joking James.''

''Oh. Ha.'' She sure had a strange sense of humour. ''So, do you want a drink?''

''Oh yes! Sex On The Beach please.''

''Uh...ok,'' James said awkwardly and went to the bar for Garcia's cocktail.

''Wow Em he is HOT! You weren't lying! And he's afraid of me already! He's perfect,'' gushed Garcia once of he was out of hearing range.

''I know! Just don't try and scare him too much. I'm the one that has to comfort him when we go home.''

''Aww, that's adorable. And I'll keep my behaviour T Rated.''

''Pen.''

''Fine, K+ but that's as low as I'm going.''

That shouldn't scar him for life. But no stories about you and Kevin's magical adventures into the realm of sex and fire ok?''

''What about our pleasurable journeys into the world of intercourse and playthings?''

''Especially that. Not a word about that.''

''Fine, but only because I've been promised a trip there later.'' Emily shuddered at the thought. She did not need that image in her head.

James arrived back with Garcia's drink and sat down beside Emily again. Emily clutched his hand under the table again, for his own safety.

''Thank you kind stranger. So, James, what's your favourite flavour of ice cream?'' Garcia asked with a glint in her eye, as she was toying with the straw of her drink.

''Uh, mint?'' James replied, as he looked at Emily to make sure this was actually happening.

''Mint, interesting... so if you and Emily were together, at night, alone in the mountains, in a remote forest house, would you wear pyjamas?''

''What?''

''Would you wear pyjamas?'' Garcia asked impatiently

''I guess so?''

''Hmm, now I wasn't expecting that...''

''I'm not expecting any of these questions,'' James whispered to Emily. She gave him a small, assuring smile and squeezed his hand.

''Ok so next question. Can you easily find ten words that rhyme with pencil?''

''I...I...I don't know...''

''I'll take that as a no. What would you do if you were Robinson Crusoe?''

''Ehhh..get off that island as fast as possible?''

''Oh of course. Anyone would do that. What kind of horses would you like riding?''

''I'm not going to answer that.''

''James, don't. She'll twist it,'' Emily instructed as Garcia grinned evilly.

''Ok since you won't answer that question...what song do you associate with Emily's image?''

''Penelope!'' Emily protested.

''What? It's a simple question? So James, what song?''

''Eh...Lady In Red, because she's wearing a red dress, which you look beautiful in by the way Emily,'' he smiled.

''Aww, but uncreative. If you could be a bird or an animal, what would you be?''

''A lion?''

''Why?''

''Because...I like lions?''

''Fair enough. What geometric shape would you be?''

''An octagon.''

''Interesting...why?''

''Because my birthday is on the 8th of August and an octagon has eight sides.''

''Ok Mr. Smartass, what five material possessions you would save if your house was on fire?''

''Uh...my phone, my TV, my laptop, my Redskins jersey, and the shirt I wore on my first date with Emily.''

''Awww. Tell me about your scariest dream.''

''Why?''

''Because I asked. Now dream it up Emily's Hunky Blonde Lover Boy.''

''Ok...I was running, and I fell, and it turns out I fell over a body, and I looked at the body and it was my mom?''

''You made that up.''

''No I didn't.''

''Yeah you did. Come on, tell me your real scariest dream. I won't judge you, I'm as weird as they come and Emily won't judge you. She obviously doesn't mind or else she would have ran when you said you liked mint ice cream. Eww mint.''

''Fine, the scariest dream I had was two weeks ago. I dreamt I walked into my house, and I heard a noise upstairs. I went upstairs to check it out, and it was coming from the bedroom. I opened the door and Emily was lying in bed. With another man. I woke up in a cold sweat, it was terrifying.''

''The scariest dream you had was one of me cheating on you?'' Emily questioned.

''Yeah, lame I know bu-''

''It's sweet. It really is. And I'd never cheat on you,'' Emily smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

''Aww that's adorable and all but I haven't finished asking my questions. James, who are you closest to in your family-your mom, your dad or your siblings?''

''My sister. I uh, don't really get on with my parents.'' Emily gave him a supportive smile. She knew all about his parent's divorce and his sister's suicide. She was honoured he trusted her enough to tell her, but her heart broke for him every time she thought about it. It was the only time he really looked broken.

''Oh, sorry. So, what comic character do you think I resemble?''

''Oracle in Batman, by the end of the night, you'll be all-knowing, especially when it comes to me.''

''I was hoping he'd say that! So what comic charcater do you think Emily resembles?''

''Wonder Woman, no explanation needed. Also Catwoman because of the positions she can get in to,'' James winked at Emily, as she playfully smacked him.

''Ooh now we're getting somewhere. What comic character do you think YOU resemble?''

''Superman, because in some comics he gets together with Wonder Woman.''

''That's the only reason? You mean you don't love yourself? Or there's a slight possibility that you're gay?''

''Penelope!'' Emily hissed.

''Yeah...that's the only reason,'' James answered awkwardly.

''Oh ok. Do you have a nickname that you hated when you were a child?''

''My sister used call me Shabalabaloo for some reason, and I hated it.''

''Why? That's a cute nickname!''

''If you say so...''

''If you found a magic lamp, what three would be your three wishes?''

''Eh...to own the Washington Redskins, to be a billionaire, and to have Emily eternally happy.''

''Aww you're such a sap.''

''Penelope! I think it's cute,'' Emily smiled.

''You would. Has someone of the same sex ever made a pass at you?''

''No!''

''Have you ever made a pass at somebody of the same sex?''

''No!''

''Ok Pen, getting a bit personal and awkward there. Oh and James, things will calm down once JJ gets here. Speaking of JJ, where is she?''

''I don't know. I'll give her a call,'' Garcia said as she pulled out her phone. ''Oh wait I have a text from her. This is what it says. 'Sorry, can't go. Henry sick. Vomiting all day. LOL. Have 2 stay home. Tell Em I'm sorry.' Was it just me or did the LOL after the Henry vomiting thing disturb you?''

''I think she was being sarcastic.''

''Yeah probably.''

''So JJ isn't coming?''

''So it's just the three of us all night?'' James asked anxiously.

''Yep,'' Garcia smirked. James gulped and sat back further in the seat.

''So James...''

**Aww poor James. If you missed the wonder that is Jennifer Jareau in this chapter, don't worry, there will be plenty of JJ in the next chapter:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, as I've said many times before, thank you for all the reviews. I love you guys:) **

**And trust me when I say the secret will come out soon. I don't think I can make it any more awkward than it will be...well after this:) Also as a warning, this chapter is a bit, uh racy, but nothing too graphic. I think it can still keep the T rating. **

Chapter Twelve

JJ came into work on Monday in a foul mood. She wasn't her usual bright, cheery self. There was no smiles, no good mornings, and no coffee waiting for Emily when she got in. That was the worst bit.

JJ hadn't come down from her office in three hours and Reid and Emily were getting worried. It was unusual for JJ. The workload usually got to her and she'd come down for a coffee, or a chat or sometimes even for a cry if it all got too much or she was completely wrecked. So naturally they were worried.

''Do you think she's avoiding us?'' Reid asked.

''Why would she be avoiding us? We did nothing wrong,'' Emily answered as she stared up at the blond's office.

''No we did nothing wrong...''

''Oh god Morgan.''

''What about Morgan?'' Reid asked, getting confused.

''He must have done something! He messes everything up!''

''But what could he have done?''

''Ok maybe he didn't do anything this time, but what could it be?''

''Why don't you just talk to her?''

''Oh Reid don't you know anything about women?''

''Actually-''

''The things I'm talking about, you don't read in a book.''

''Oh. Then no.''

''She hasn't come down. She obviously wants to be left alone.''

''So? Just go up. She likes you.''

''She likes all of us Reid.''

''But she likes you the most.''

''Yeah I guess...fine, I'm going up. If I'm not back in ten minutes tell Hotch. I might be in danger.''

''Why?''

''Reid, I was joking,'' Emily sighed and walked up to JJ's office. She knocked on the door and let herself in without waiting for JJ's response. She probably wouldn't get one anyway.

JJ had her iPod on and didn't know Emily had come in. Emily cleared her throat. Nothing. She walked in front of her desk. Still nothing. She was concentrating fully on a file. She didn't even feel Emily's presence.

Emily walked behind JJ's desk and pulled the earphones out of her ears. ''Oh God!'' JJ screamed and jumped about ten feet in the air.

''Sorry JJ,'' Emily chuckled.

''Emily! You scared the bejasus out of me!''

''Bejasus?'' quoted Emily, raising an eyebrow.

''Whatever, I'm not exactly coherent when someone sneaks up behind me and scares the living daylights out of me!''

''Sorry,'' Emily apologised, hiding a smile.

''So what do you want Emily?''

''I was just wondering how you're doing.''

''I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?''

''You haven't left your office in three hours, you didn't talk to anyone this morning, you didn't have a coffee ready for me this morning when I came in, you had your iPod on, you only do that when you want to forget something.''

''You know me too well Prentiss,'' JJ grumbled as she threw herself down in her chair.

''I do Jareau. So come on, what's up?''

''Well for one, my three year old was sick all morning and I had to stay up all night with him, I've slept like two hours in the last three days, I'm getting cramps, I have a whole pile of files on my desk, I'm nearly out of battery on my iPod, I'm starving, I didn't get to see James and Henry threw up on me this morning! I had three showers but I can still smell it!'' JJ cried as she threw herself into Emily's arms.

''Wow,'' was all Emily could muster.

''And what's worse is that Garcia keeps texting me saying how hot and amazing James was, and that she's the better friend because she saw him first.''

''Garcia wouldn't say that.''

''Here,'' JJ said, handing Emily the phone. Emily scanned through her texts.

''Ok so apparently Garcia would say that.''

''And then she keeps saying she freaked him out! You know I would have loved to see that!''

''No you wouldn't. I had to hug him for two hours to comfort him.''

''I wanted to be the one that caused that!''

''No-one but Garcia could cause that. As amazing as you are Jayje, you're not that weird.''

''Is that a compliment?''

''It was supposed to be.''

''Oh, thanks. What exacly did she say to him?''

''Disturbing things.''

''Like what?''

''Like if he'd ever kissed a guy.''

''Oh god.''

''Yeah, he never wants to see her again.''

''Eh, he'll get used to her.''

''Are you serious? I've known her for five years and I'm still not used to her!''

''Hmm I suppose. But still, I wanted to be there!''

''Hey, hey JJ, you can meet him some other time ok? And I know he'll prefer you way more than Garcia.''

''You think?''

''I know.''

''And anyway, it'll probably turn out you've seen him a million times in the coffee shop or you crashed into his trolley at the supermarket or something.''

''Hey, I'm not the one who crashes. That's you.''

''I thought I had that successfully compartmentalised but you go ahead and bring it back up!''

''Sorry.''

''It's fine, so you feel better?''

''Yeah, you always know what to say.''

''What can I say? It's my gift,'' she smiled.

''You're so talented, oh and Em? You couldn't go through a few of these for me, could you?'' JJ asked, giving her best sad face that made you want to hug her.

''Fine, but only because I love you.''

''I love being loved,'' JJ grinned, the sad face disappearing.

''It's the eyes. Those baby blues can make me do anything,'' Emily said as she picked up a stack of files. A small stack, she didn't love JJ that much.

''That's my gift. Thanks again Emily.''

''No problem JJ.'' Emily left JJ's office and headed back down to the bullpen, files in hand.

''So what was wrong with her?'' Reid asked as she got back to her desk.

''Oh just stuff. She's fine now though.''

''Oh good. What you got there?'' he inquired, pointing at the files.

''Oh yeah. JJ told me to give these to you to look over.''

''Oh ok.''

* * *

><p>Later that night Emily was in bed with James. They were wrapped around each other, and playfully kissing and touching each other. They were perfectly happy together, in their own little bubble, blissfully unaware of anyone else. Until Emily's phone rang.<p>

''Ugh!'' Emily groaned and reached over for her phone but James caught her arm and pulled her back.

''Ignore them Em,'' he breathed as he kissed her wrist.

''But it might be important.''

''If it's really important they'll call back.''

''But it might be work. We might have a case.''

''Let them call again.''

''But-''

''Please?'' he asked looking up at her with wide baby blue eyes.

''Fine, but only because I'm really enjoying myself,'' she smiled and kissed him. But then the phone rang again.

''What do I do this time?''

''Who's calling?''

Emily reached over and retrieved her phone off the nightstand. ''JJ.''

''Go on, answer it. It's probably important,'' he said, but he couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

''Hello? JJ where are we going?'' Emily asked as she picked up.

''Where are we going? Why would we be going anywhere?''

''For a case, do we have a case.''

''No...''

''Then why are you calling?''

''Because I wanted to talk.''

''Ok, what do you want to talk about?''

''Oh you know, things.''

''Things?''

''Yeah, things,'' JJ sighed. Emily turned to James and smiled at him. She mouthed ''no case'' and he reached over and started kissing her neck.

''What kind of things?''

''Well Henry got sick again.''

''Mmm that's good,'' Emily moaned.

''Excuse me?''

''Oh sorry JJ, that wasn't meant for you.''

''Who was it meant for then?''

''Uh...no-one.''

''Right, so I don't know what's wrong with Henry. I took him to the doctor and he says it's just a simple bug but he's vomiting more than he should be.''

''I really wanted to know that thanks JJ.''

''Sorry you probably have other things to do other than listen to me going on about my vomiting son.''

''No, no, I didn't want to seem like I don't care JJ.''

''It's ok Emily. So, did you do the files I gave you?''

''Oh right there...''

''What?''

''I'm sure he'll be fine JJ.''

''Who will be fine Emily.''

''Henry.''

''I wasn't talking about Henry.''

''Oh.'' JJ heard a chuckle from Emily's end that didn't sound like Emily. She also heard slight groaning and heavy breathing.

''Emily is there someone there with you?'' JJ asked, getting very confused.

''No, no no-one here, just me. Oh!''

''Oh what?''

''Oh my god, I'm all alone. That's so sad.''

''Come on Em, confess, is he with you?''

''Who?''

''You know who I'm talking about.''

''Oh James...''

''Yeah him.''

''Mmmm...''

''Emily? Emily you there?'' JJ called but she was met with silence.

Back at Emily's James had launched a full on attack on Emily's lips, and she wasn't focusing on JJ anymore. All her attention was on James, and his delicious lips.

She let the phone drop from her ear as she couldn't help but moan as he kissed her sensitive spot on her neck. She still had the phone in her hand, close to her mouth.

''Oh James, James, James, James. Yes right there, oh yeeeeeeeees! Oh that feels so good baby.'' JJ was staring at her phone, completely mortified. Was she really hearing this? She put the phone back up to her ear, just to make sure.

James had slipped Emily's pyjama pants off, and was getting her all worked up by kissing both her lips and her neck, before moving slowly down. Emily needed him and badly. ''Oh James, please, please I need you,'' she begged and he was more than happy to oblige.

''Oh! Oh James yes! Oh baby that feels so good!'' JJ was defintely hearing this.

''Uh Emily? You still there?''

The only answer she got was another moan. ''Emily? Emily?'' she called again getting paler by the minute.

Emily dropped the phone onto the floor, forgetting that it was still on. Her cries got louder as she reached the edge, and JJ heard every word of it.

She knew she should hang up and let them do their...business, but she couldn't. It was slightly compelling. She kept calling out, just to make sure she wasn't hearing things or having perverted daydreams about her friend. ''Emily?'' she called weakly.

''Oh James yes, James, James, JAAAAAAMES!''

JJ felt completely awkward as she realised exactly what had happened. She had listened in on Emily and James having sex. She was traumatised.

''Mmm James that was so good,'' she heard Emily mumble.

A voice, who must have been James, said ''Mmmhmm, wanna go again?''

''Oh yes please.'' And then the screaming started again.

''Emily? Emily? Emily!'' Eventually it got to the scary part again and she finally hung up, shaking from what she had just heard. She would never look at Emily the same again.

**Ooh that's awkward. So, please leave a review, I'll give you a cookie in return. And who doesn't love cookies?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I thought I'd update again because you guys are being so nice with your reivews. You all get cookies. And lots of them. With chocolate chips. **

Chapter Thirteen

JJ was bent over a stack of files in her office, desperately hoping they would erase the sounds she had heard over the phone last night. And the images her dirty mind conjured up.

She had her iPod on again, hoping that blasting music through her ears would knock the sound of Emily's screams out. But it wasn't working. She groaned in frustration but stopped suddenly when she realised it sounded exactly like Emily. Everything reminded her of last night, it was the most traumatic event of her life. She would probably never forget it.

Suddenly she heard Emily's laugh coming from the bullpen. She shuddered, it was the same laugh she used on the phone last night.

The laugh seemed to be getting louder. Either she was getting nearer, her mind was playing tricks on her or she was going mad. She sincerely hoped it was the latter.

But as it got louder and louder she realised it was the first. She peeked out the blinds of her office window, and saw Emily laughing and joking with Morgan and dangerously approaching her office. She could see Emily coming closer, and closer, and closer, until she disappeared. A knock at the door knocked her out of her trance when there was a knock at the door and Emily entered. ''JJ what are you doing?''

''Uh nothing! Just...fixing the blinds,'' she lied, turning away from the window and facing Emily. She immediatly turned her head and focused her attention on her desk. She couldn't even look at Emily with imagining him with his hands all over her, her enjoying it, begging for more...

''Uh. earth to JJ?'' Emily said with an amused look on her face as she waved her hand in front of JJ.

''Hmm?'' JJ answered, looking down at the floor.

''I need you to sign this,'' Emily said, probably holding up a file. JJ wasn't sure, she was too afraid to look up.

''Ok, just leave it on the desk.''

''Ok,'' Emily said happily. _''I wonder why she's happy,''_ JJ thought, disturbed that she knew the answer. ''So Jayje, how's Henry?''

''Uh he's fine.''

''Really? He sounded pretty bad last night.''

''Miraculous recvoery. Apparently sleeping does a world of good.''

''Huh yeah...um JJ is there something on your shoes? You've been staring at them since I came in.''

Curse her profiling skills. She would have to notice. Then again anybody would find it odd if she'd been staring at her shoes for the last few minutes...

''JJ you've nodded off again.''

''What?''

''Ok what's with you today? You keep losing concentration and disappearing to Happy JJ Dreamland and you keep staring at your shoes. Are you having a fantasy about your shoes?''

Great. Now tonight instead of the nightmare she had where she vividly saw Emily and James doing it (which was surprisingly easy given she had no idea what he looked like), it would be replaced by them doing it with James wearing her shoes. Not Emily, James. ''I'm not having a fantasy about my shoes,'' JJ replied stoically, and tore her eyes away from the shoes (that she would be throwing out when she got home) and looked out the window.

''Then what's wrong JJ?''

''Uh...nothing.''

''JJ why won't you look at me?'' Emily asked. JJ knew she would figure it out in the end. She was brilliant. Too brilliant. ''Have I done something wrong JJ?''

''Not necessarily...''

''JJ stop being so cryptic. Did I do or say something that upset you?''

''Erm...''

''JJ, what did I do?''

JJ turned around and found Emily standing right behind her. She let out a small shriek and jumped, earning a confused look from Emily. ''JJ, please tell me. I want to make it better.''

''You can't make it better,'' JJ whispered, finally looking into the eyes of her best friend. They had their familiar warmth, but JJ didn't register it. She just saw those eyes, fixed on him, looking into his...

''What?''

''You can't make it better Em.''

''Why not?''

''Well you could, if you had a drug that could erase all memories of last night.''

''What happened last night?''

''Uh...I don't really want to talk about it.''

''Did I say something I shouldn't have?''

''Kinda.''

''What was it?''

''Um, well there was eh, you ah-''

''JJ.''

''Remember I called you?''

''Yeah...''

''We were still talking and next thing I know you started groaning...''

''Oh god,'' Emily said, her eyes widening with embarrassment.

''And then you started moaning, and saying his name, and going 'oh!' and then it got really scary...''

''Please tell me you're lying JJ.''

''I wish I could.''

''Oh god. Ooohh god, this is not good.'' Good, apparently James was good last night. Why did everything remind her of it?

''No it isn't.''

''Oh god Jayje I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm absolutely mortified, I really am, oh god this is so embarrassing!''

''At least you didn't have a dre-I mean nightmare about the two of you doing it! Those sounds are burned into my brain! I can never get rid of them!''

''JJ I'm sorry! But how do you think I feel?''

''I don't want to know how you feel! I heard enough of your feelings last night!''

''Why didn't you hang up?''

''I couldn't! I was frozen with shock!''

''It couldn't have been THAT bad...''

''Emily I involuntarily listened to you and your boyfriend having sex. Of course it was frickin bad!''

''But-''

''Emily I'm scarred! The only thing that could be worse is hearing Garcia and Kevin!''

''Oh now I'm going to have nightmares...''

''Oh great now I am too. Dirty, sick nightmares with all of you having your little ménage à trois!''

''Um JJ that's three people...''

''Ménage à trois plus one!''

''Look JJ, you're disturbed I get it, but this is really embarrassing for me too.''

''It's worse for me! It's one thing knowing what it's like for the two of you in bed, but to hear it? Not nice! Not nice at all!''

''JJ-''

''And another thing! When you think of you and James doing it, you think nice, happy thoughts. But when I do it, scary, disturbing, right out of a horror movie thoughts!''

''Why would you be thinking of us having sex anyway?''

''IT. WON'T. GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD! How many times do I have to tell you?''

''Look Jay I'm sorry.''

''I don't really care! I can never unhear it!''

''Hey, don't blame me!''

''Don't blame you? DON'T BLAME YOU? Yoou were the one screaming! And moaning! And groaning!''

''You should have hung up!''

''I couldn't! Frozen with shock, ring a bell?''

* * *

><p>Back in the bullpen Morgan, Rossi and Reid had noticed shouting coming from JJ's office. Ever since Emily had gone up there it had gotten awfully loud.<p>

''What do you think they're doing in there?'' Rossi asked.

''Lover's quarrel?'' Reid suggested. Ever since Garcia's party he had been trying to make the jokes about Emily and JJ being together. And failing miserably.

''Reid man that isn't even funny,'' Morgan said.

''Well they're definitely arguing...,'' Rossi thought out loud.

''No shit Sherlock.''

''But what about? Emily seemed fine going in, JJ was better than yesterday this morning, they shouldn't be fighting.''

''They're best friends. They never fight.''

''Maybe one cheated on the other?'' joked Reid.

''Again man, not funny.''

''But you've been making jokes for days about them.''

''But mine are funny.''

''And mine aren't?''

''No. Maybe JJ's PMSing, you know how she gets at that time of the month,'' Morgan said.

''What does PMSing mean?'' Reid asked.

''Oh Jesus Reid...,'' Morgan sighed.

''It might be that, but even when JJ gets really bad, Emily is always the one that never loses her patience with her,'' Rossi stated.

''Maybe she finally snapped?'' Reid suggested.

''I doubt it. It's something deeper...''

''They'll be over it by the end of the day,'' Morgan said and walked away.

''I'm not sure, they're the best of friends, creepily so, it has to be something pretty serious.''

''Morgan doesn't think so,'' Reid said.

''Morgan isn't always right.''

''Don't tell him that.''

* * *

><p>''Emily you don't see my point!'' JJ screamed. Their little argument had escalated to a full blown fight, and if it got worse, things would be thrown. Things that could kill people.<p>

''Of course I see your point! I understand, you're horrified and disturned but you don't see my point! You heard ME and James having sex! You were there during our most intimate moment!''

''Well maybe if you hung up I wouldn't of had to hear it!''

''I didn't even know the phone was on! YOU should have hung up!''

''How many times have we been over this? I FROZE. I COULDN'T!''

''You could if you tried!''

''What would YOU have done?''

''I would have realised what was going on and hung up! I wouldn't have invaded someone's privacy like that!''

''Well I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you !''

''I never said I was perfect!''

''You implied it!''

''Ugh, I'm getting sick of hearing this. You can sulk by yourself. I tried to apologise but you didn't listen,'' Emily glared as she walked out of JJ's office, slamming the door behind her, leaving JJ staring at the door behind her.

* * *

><p>JJ thought all day about that argument. She didn't want it to go that far, she didn't know how it happened, or why it happened, but what she did know was that she wanted to fix it. She hated fighting with Emily. She was her best friend and one of the most important people in her life. If she didn't have Emiy she would be lost.<p>

But she couldn't try and fix things at work. She knew that Morgan and Rossi suspected something, she just hoped they hadn't been able to hear anything. Reid also was looking at her kind of funny, but that could have been the eyelash he got caught in his eye.

She waited until Emily went home before packing up her stuff and driving to Emily's. She knocked on Emily's door and Emily answered it, wearing a green dress that made her look absolutely stunning. ''Hi-oh JJ. It's you,'' Emily greeted, the smile disappearing off her face.

''Can I come in?'' JJ asked.

''Alright,'' Emily agreed and let JJ in. JJ could have just walked in herself, due to the key she had, but it wouldn't help her position with Emily if she just walked in. ''So what do you want JJ?'' Emily asked impatiently. She must have been going out for a date with James as she kept an eye on the clock.

''I've been thinking about our fight all day.''

''Me too,'' Emily admitted, softening up a bit.

''I'm really sorry Emily. I never wanted it to get that bad. I was just kind of freaked out and took it out on you. I shouldn't have, while it was kind of your fault, I really should have hung up. I'm sorry Em,'' JJ apologised sincerely.

''I forgive you JJ, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost my temper.''

''Why don't we just forget it ever happened? Start fresh? Pretend that whole night ever happened, maybe you could teach me how to compartmentalise so I'll never have dreams about you and him again?''

''I'd be honoured to,'' Emily smiled and walked over and hugged JJ. They broke apart and Emily looked at the clock. ''I'm really sorry JJ, I wish I could stay longer but I have to meet James.''

''Hey it's ok. Have fun on your date. And this time if you want to have sex, don't call me.''

''Hey you were the one that called me.''

''Biggest mistake of my life. See you Em.''

* * *

><p>After the date they ended back up at James. It was usual for them to go to one another's house, they wouldn't always sleep together but they would just spend a few hours there or just spend the night there. There was a few of James t-shirts in Emily's bedroom and some of her clothes were at his. They were getting really comfortable with each other and saw each other as often as they could. They used that valuable time because Emily could be called away at any minute.<p>

Emily was snuggled in close to James as he held her. They were making light conversation with music playing in the background. One thing that Emily loved about their relationship was the fact that they never ran out of things to talk about. There was no awkward silences, they were always so comfortable with each other.

James went into the kitchen to get more wine and Emily kicked off her shoes and curled up tighter on his couch. He came back with the wine and set it on the table but he didn't sit down. ''James sit down,'' she whispered, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

''There's something I have to do first,'' he said and got down on one knee.

Emily's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't expecting this. Sure they were close, and were comfortable with each other but not marriage close. Yet. Heck, they hadn't even said they loved each other yet and he goes ahead and proposes?

''James...,'' she began but she was cut off by him.

''Emily please just hear me out,'' he asked of her and pulled a box out of his pocket. Emily's heart skipped another beat as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been keeping in.

''Emily,'' he started, taking her hand. ''I really like you, you know that. I love spending time with you, I look forward to every date we have so much that I can hardly concentrate on anything but you. I feel really close to you, I've never felt thise close to anyone. You're special to me Emily and I want you to know that.''

He let go of her hand and opened the box slowly. ''James...''. He opened the box fully and took out a red key. ''Emily will you accept this key to my house?''

She couldn't help the grin quickly forming on her face as she breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't proposing. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea, she just wasn't ready. ''So, will you?''

''Yes I'll accept it. You had me scared for a minute,'' she smiled and leant down and hugged him. ''You are such a drama queen you know that?''

''I wantes to do something that would make you remember the day I gave you a key to my house.''

''I don't think I can forget.''

''Hmm, but this doesn't mean you can come over whenever you know right?'' he said jokingly.

''You mean I can't have parties here when you're out of town?'' she said, feigning disappointment.

''Oh no. I trust you with this. For emergencies only,'' he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**I SAW THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND! SHE CAME TO IRELAND ON A VISIT AND SHE CAME TO CORK AND I WAS THERE! SHE DROVE PAST ME AND WAVED RIGHT AT ME! Well maybe not directly at me, but THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND WAVED IN MY DIRECTION!**

**And another thing, over 100 reviews, thank you guys. You are awesome. I never thought it would get this much. I'm honoured, I lvoe you guys. And as a reward, I'll give you what you all wanted:)**

Chapter Fourteen

''Emily?''

''Mmm?'' Emily replied and rolled over on her back so she was facing James.

He took her hand and said ''Well, since you wanted me to meet your friends, who are like your family, no sorry they ARE your family, well I want you to meet mine.''

''You want me to meet your friends at the fitness centre?'' she joked. He was always amazed that she could make a joke at even the most serious moment. It was one thing he loved about her, she knew how to make him smile.

''No, no. I want you to meet my sister.''

''I'd love to. She's so important to you, I want to see for myself how great she is,'' she smiled and lightly touched his cheek. He leaned into her touch, her hands were always so soft.

''You'll love her trust me,'' he smiled back and grabbed the hand touching his cheek and kissed her wrist. ''And she'll love you. There's not a person on earth who couldn't love you.''

''I don't know about that...''

''Emily you're freakin' adorable. She will love you, I promise,'' he said, dramatically placing his hand over his chest.

''But what if she doesn't?''

''She will.''

''But if she doesn't?''

''I'll disown her.''

''Sure you will.''

''I'm serious, I will never be able to relate to the woman again if she doesn't love you. There would have to be something wrong with her head. You studied psychology, I'm sure you could figure it out.''

''It's a bit more complicated than that.''

''I'll lay it down simple. You will meet my sister, she will love you, you'll be the best of friends.''

''I'm sure your sister is great, but I'm sorry James. No-one can ever replace JJ. She is amazing. Just wait until you meet her,'' she grinned and tapped her finger off his nose. She hopped out of bed and headed towards the shower. ''You coming?''

* * *

><p>''So are you free tonight Jen?'' James asked. He was downstairs after his shower, wrapped in only a towel. Emily was still upstairs drying her hair. He decided to use the time to call his sister. The sooner they met, the better.<p>

''Yeah I think so. Where do you want to go?''

''My house.''

''Your house?'' JJ quoted back.

''Yeah my house. I want you to meet Emily tonight.''

''Really?''

''Yeah I do. It's time for the two most important women in my life to meet.''

''Aww I'd love to. I'm definitely coming.''

''Brilliant, can you bring over Will and Henry too? They're family now. She has to meet them too.''

''You got it.''

''Great! Slade Family Pasta?''

''Hey it's Jareau Family Pasta.''

''The Family Pasta then?''

''Sounds great. Don't burn it...''

''I won't! I never burn it. Emily always loves it.''

''She probably likes you too much to say otherwise.''

The Emily in question then appeared down the stairs, wearing the Redskins jersey James always thought she looked so great in. It was her favourite thing to wear every time she came over. He was considering giving it to her. It would never look as good on him as it did on her.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her herad against his chest. ''Who you talking to?'' she mouthed.

''Sister,'' he mouthed back. ''And Jen, I am an expert at making that pasta.''

''I'm better.''

''No you're not!''

''Yes I am! I'm a woman, I'm obviously a better cook!''

''That is sexism in its most blatant form!''

''Oh grow a pair and admit mine is better!''

''I'll do that when hell freezes over.'' Emily smiled at their conversation. Sure she could only hear half of it but it was too cute. She loved the bond he had with his sister. He obviously loved her. She just wished she had a sister she could talk to. JJ was great, but she wasn't family. Not in blood anyway. They pretended like they were sisters.

''Oh it's on Jamie.''

''It was always on Jen. Seven, my place?''

''I'll be there at five to.'' James hung up and threw his phone on the couch and turned to Emily. ''Jen's coming over at seven. What time do you want to be here?''

''I don't mind. Anytime. I can help you prepare dinner.''

''Oh no. If she finds out I had help she'll never let it go. Never.''

''Ok,'' Emily chuckled. ''Quarter past?''

''Quarter past should be good. That'll give them some time to settle down, prove I can cook.''

''You can cook.''

''But they don't know that.''

''They don't know that yet.''

''I love how you're always on my side,'' he grinned.

''I'm always on your side. Except when it comes to football. JJ is a Redskins fan too and she tried to get me to support them.''

''And being as stubborn as you are you like to make your own decisions.''

''Exactly. So I hate the Redskins.''

''Yet you're wearing my Redskins jersey.''

''Then you better take it off me.''

* * *

><p>JJ did arrive at five to, probably just to annoy James. She had Will and Henry with her, and James let them into his house. It wasn't JJ's first time in here. she had been here a few times since James came to DC, but it was Will and Henry's first time.<p>

''Mmm something smells good,'' Will remarked as James took them into the kitchen.

''Thanks Will, it's the Slade Family Special.''

''Jareau Family,'' JJ coughed.

''Slade.''

''Jareau.''

''Slade!''

''Jareau!''

''Ok, ok! I don't think it matters which family invented it, you both belong to both of them,'' Will said calmly.

''Yeah I guess. But Mom invented it Jamie.''

''But Dad always used to make it.''

''Hey I'm just saying, Mom's recipe.''

''Ok don't get started again,'' Will warned.

''Sorry,'' they both apologised simultaneously.

''So when is the important lady getting here?'' JJ inquired, as she poured herself some wine.

''Soon, and hey! That's my wine!'' James replied, grabbing the bottle off her.

''I can't have any?''

''Well you should have asked. Or waited until I offered.''

''Jamie I know you. You wouldn't have offered,'' JJ stated, snatching the bottle back off him.

''Yeah I would. And don't drink the whole bottle Jen. I still remember Christmas of 2004.''

''I don't.''

''You were too drunk to remember.''

''What happened the Christmas of 2004?'' Will asked.

''Oh Will buddy, trust me when I say you don't want to know.''

* * *

><p>It came to quarter past and Emily still hadn't arrived. James was getting worried so he called her. It was bad enough that Jen kept harassing him, but for his girlfriend not to turn up was driving him insane.<p>

She picked up on the fourth ring, and sounded breathless. ''James, I'm so sorry. I know I'm late but my car broke down.''

''Your car broke down?''

''Her car broke down?'' Jen questioned.

''My car broke down. I don't know what to do, it won't start, and I've tried everything and I'm too far away to walk and I should probably call a ta-''

''Whoa Em it's ok. I'll get you.''

''You'll get me?''

''Yeah, where are you?''

''By that Italian restaurant we went to on our sixth date.''

''Moretti's?''

''That's the one,'' she smiled. Any other guy wouldn't have a clue, but he was different.

''Right, I'll be there as soon as I can.''

''Ok, it's cold.''

''Right I have to go pick up Emily, her car broke down. You can look after the pasta can't you Jen?'' James asked, hurriedly as he grabbed his coat and keys.

''Of course I can,'' she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Great, don't let it burn,'' he instructed as he walked out the door.

''I hate you James Slade!''

* * *

><p>James drove to where Emily was. Her car was parked on the side of the street and she was sitting on the bonnet with her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

''Oh you're here,'' she sighed as he got out the car.

''Yeah I am. What do you think happened to it?''

''I have no idea. It just stopped.''

''Right in a parking space?''

''It was odd for a while,'' she pouted.

''Hey Emily, don't look so sad, we'll get it fixed.''

''Yeah I know but it's my car! It never breaks down! It's supposed to be invincible, it's supposed to be the envy of everyone because it never breaks down...''

''Em, you can't be perfect. It's still a great car,'' he smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

''Still.''

''Come on, let's get you to mine. We can think about it later. And I'm so glad I called when I did. One more minute with her and I would have gone mad.''

''Oh now I'm really excited to meet her.''

''You'll be fine, I swear.''

They drove back to his house and James opened the door. He gave Emily's shoulder a re-assuring squeeze and took her into the sitting room where Will, JJ and Henry are.

''Hey guys I want you to meet Emily,'' he smiled as he took her in.

''Emily?''

''JJ?''


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok sorry for the cliffhanger. If that was me, I'd be pulling my hair out. Sorry if any of you have less hair today than you did yesterday.**

**WARNING: JJ will be mad. Very mad. Very very mad. And mean. Very mean too. But she kinda has a point, if you found out your best friend was dating your brother and you knew thier most intimate secrets you'd probably be mad too. Except not this mad. I'm exaggerating it for dramatic purposes.**

**Thanks again for all the kind reviews:)**

Chapter Fifteen

The atmosphere in the house was tense. You could almost feel the tension coming from both Emily and JJ, like an intangible feeling of awkwardness and shock. Both were staring at each with their mouths open wide, unable to do or say anything. They were too afraid to talk, like this wasn't real.

''Wait Jen you're JJ?'' asked James after a lengthy awkward silence.

''Ye...yeah, everyone calls me JJ...,'' she answered slowly, unable to keep her eyes off Emily.

''I don't!''

''Oh god this can't be happening,'' JJ said and clutched her head. She fell backwards slightly but Will caught her. ''Ok it's definitely happening. I just fainted,'' she said after she got back up.

She walked around a bit and stared at Emily, who hadn't taken her eyes off JJ since she came in. ''So you're dating Jamie? The James we've all been hearing so much about is Jamie?''

''JJ I had no idea he was-''

''You're dating my brother. You're dating my fucking brother! God this is awful!''

''Awful? How is it awful?''

''You're dating my BROTHER! My older BROTHER! It's wrong!''

''It's not wrong! We both really like each other and-''

''I couldn't care less about how much the two of you like each other! This, this is just wrong! Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong!''

''You encouraged me to go out with him!''

''I had no idea he was my BROTHER!''

''So if you knew that you wouldn't have wanted me to go out with him?''

''Of course!''

''I don't get it, one minute you want me with him and now you don't!''

''Because I found out the guy you've been dating is my brother! My fucking brother Emily!''

''I know!''

''Oh god, I helped you get laid with my brother! MY BROTHER! I called my brother hot! I asked for details on how he was in bed! I-oh no!''

''What?''

''I heard you and my brother having sex!''

''You what?'' James interrupted. He had deliberately stayed quiet. He knew both these girls too well. He knew how volatile they could be.

''I heard my best friend and my brother having sex! I thought it was bad enough the first time but to find out the guy was my BROTHER?''

''Emily how did she hear that?'' James asked.

''When she called me the other night I never hung up and she heard...everything,'' Emily replied.

''Remember when we thought James had another woman? I WAS THE OTHER WOMAN!''

''JJ...''

''I called myself a bitch! Remember I said his sister was probably a bitch? THAT'S ME!'' JJ shouted and she started to pace. She was having a very hard time dealing with this. Everything had just been forced upon her so quickly. The fact that her best friend was dating her brother AND she knew their most intimate secrets. It would get to anyone.

''JJ you didn't know-''

''I didn't know anything! I could have stopped this, stopped it before it got this far...''

''Stop this? Why would you want to stop this?''

''It's incredibly awkward! For everyone! Especially me!''

''It's awkward for me too!''

''It's worse for me! I know all your secrets! I know when you had your first kiss, the first time you...slept...together..., I know about all your dates, I know what type of kisser he is, I know what the two of you say to each other in bed, I know what your...sex...is actually like, I...oh god I know how big my brother is,'' JJ gasped and went pale. Well paler than she already had gone.

''You told her that?'' James questioned.

''They made me!'' Emily defended.

''I wish I hadn't now! I wish I hadn't done any of this, I wish I hadn't encourage you to go out with, I wish I hadn't given you flirting techniques, I wish I hadn't helped you buy lingerie, I wish I hadn't told you how to seduce him, I wish the two of you never met!''

''What?''

''I should have seen this coming! You said your new boyfriend was called James. My brother, called James, had a new girlfriend called Emily. How did I not see this coming? I'm so stupid!'' JJ screamed as she hit her palm off her forehead in frustration.

''Yeah, yeah you're incredibly stupid, but let's get back to something. The 'I wish the two of you never met' part!''

''I do! If you hadn't met none of this would have happened!''

''And by this you mean me finding a guy who likes me, who likes all of me, who makes me happy, who gives me what no other guy could? Is that what you mean?''

''Yes!''

''Why JJ, why could you possibly wish that away from me? I thought you were my friend!''

''I am your friend! But he's my brother! This is my worst nightmare coming to life before my eyes!''

''So your brother and I finding happiness is your worst nightmare?''

''No! I want the two of you to be happy!''

''Just not with each other?''

''Exactly!''

* * *

><p>James had moved over to Will as the conversation got more intense. Voices were being raised and both women were at each other's throats. He moved next to Will and whispered ''What do we do?''<p>

''I don't think we can do anything,'' Will replied. ''Just let them sort this.''

''They'll kill each other. We have to do something!''

''And get killed ourselves?''

* * *

><p>''Why don't you want me with James JJ?'' Emily screamed.<p>

''Because he's my brother Emily!'' JJ screamed back.

''So?''

''He's my brother, he's family, he's-''

''I thought I was family. I thought of you as a sister.''

''There! My sister and my brother going out, WRONG! It's just too awkward!''

''You don't want us being together because it's too awkward for you?''

''It's not just that! It's the fact I know so much about your relationship, and lost of other things! I'm just not comfortable with this.''

''It'll die down. You'll get used to it.''

''I don't want to get used to it Emily! I don't want to have you come in to work with a huge smile on your face-''

''Oh because that would be awful,'' Emily said sarcastically.

''Let me finish! I don't want you coming in to work with a huge smile on your face and a hickey on your neck and knowing that it was my brother who did that! I can't get the image of the two of you together out of my head! I will have nightmares about that! It will haunt me for the rest of my life!''

''It won't always be like that!''

''You're right, it won't. Because the two of you are breaking up.''

''WHAT?''

''You heard me. The two of you are breaking up.''

''JJ you don't control me.''

''Or me. I don't want to break up with Emily,'' James added, coming over to stand next to Emily.

''Well tough. You'll have to find a new girl to sleep with Jamie because you're never touching her again.''

''JJ you're being incredibly selfish,'' Emily commented.

''I don't care. I don't want the two of you together. The idea of it sickens me. It's not happening.''

''You encouraged it. You told me to go for it.''

''Well now I'm telling you to end it.''

''I'm not doing it. I want to be with James. You don't get to decide.''

''Yes I do. I choose how it's going to be.''

''You don't control either of us Jen,'' James spat, his hand resting on Emily's waist.

''Get your hands off her,'' JJ glared.

''Jen-''

''I said get your hands off her! I don't care if you think I'm selfish but I can't live with the the thought of you together. So either you're breaking up or I'm breaking up with you.''

''What?'' both Emily and James asked. They shared a confused look and turned back to JJ.

''It's your decision Em. It's me or him. Pick me and we can forget this, forget James ever existed. We can keep the two of you apart, you'll forget about each other eventually. But pick him and I'm never talking to you again.''

''JJ I'm not choosing.''

''You have to. Me or him Em. You choose.''

**Yes I know it's mean but it won't ALWAYS be this bad. It will get better. And trust me JJ will get what's coming to her...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I waited unti after midnight to post this so I'm not technically posting on the same day. Hehe.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, they mean so much.**

**And I'm sorry for leaving you on another slight cliffhanger. I just love being mean:)**

Chapter Sixteen

''So I guess this is goodbye,'' James said sadly. JJ had mercifully granted them one last chance to say goodbye before they had to walk out of each other's lives forever. The weather seemed to mirror their mood, it had started raining and they sky had gotten dark and overcast, to match how they were feeling. It had gotten stormy and volatile, to match how JJ was feeling.

They were standing outside his house, the rain soaking their skin and saturating their clothes. Emily's pale skin, skin James so longed to touch, was dripping, tiny droplets of moisture, running along her nose, and falling off to the ground. The rain was mixed with tears, and he didn't know if the drops that fell off her face were rain or tears. He longed to brush them away with his thumb, to hold her and take her inside to get warm, but he knew he couldn't. It was fighting every instinct he had to stand there and not do anything. She looked so sad, so down and he couldn't do anything. It was JJ's rule.

''Yeah I guess it is,'' agreed Emily, looking down at the ground, the house, the yard, anywhere but James. She knew if she looked him in the eye she would never be able to let go. She loved his eyes, piercing blue that seemed to sparkle, and as she looked back at it, they were just like JJ's. But there was a difference. James had that playful sparkle to them but when she had looked into JJ's they were a cold, icy blue, lacking emotion and warmth. They were not the eyes she was used to.

Her own brown eyes, which she knew would be sad, darted to the ground. All she wanted was to look at him but she couldn't. It would be torture. She hated that she had to say goodbye, she hated what JJ had done, what JJ was making her do, she was even beginning to hate JJ. And it wasn't for the reason she hated her before she met James, before she met him she still loved JJ, despite the fact she had everything she wanted. Now, there was a valid reason to hate JJ. She was forcibly tearing her away from the first meaningful relationship she ever had, and most likely ever will have. If JJ really cared about her at all she would understand that this was wrong, but apparently she didn't.

James took a step closer to Emily. Not being able to touch her was killing him, he longed to feel her warm skin against his cold hand, and enjoy the comparison in temperature. He longed to run her dark, silky hair through his fingers and embrace the soft texture of it. He longed to press his lips gently against her soft, pink lips and feel the spark that was always there whenever they kissed. But he couldn't.

''James I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,'' Emily apologised, choking out a sob as she finally looked up at him. Her face was scrunched in pain, and she looked so broken and fragile. Her big, brown eyes, usually so full of warmth and joy, were dark with melancholy.

''Emily I understand. You have to choose her,'' he replied thoughtfully. He fully understood Eily's decision, he hated it, but he understood it. She had to choose JJ, for work, not because she needed JJ more. The decision was out of her hands.

''But I don't want to! She doesn't deserve this, I wanted to choose you,'' she said and he can hear the sadness in her voice. His heart breaks as her voice cracks, and the woman who doesn't show emotion breaks down, right before his eyes. Tears stream down her face as she allows herself to cry, and she shakes with anger at what her supposed best friend has made her do.

''I shouldn't have had to make this decision. I should have been able to have both. I never did anything to JJ, I was always the caring friend, because I loved her, and cared for her and thought of her as a sister. And when I found out she was your sister, I was happy. I was shocked but happy. JJ and I had a chance to actually be sisters, but she cruelly snatched it away from us,'' Emily spat as her eyes change from sadness to anger.

''I think it's safe to say you don't love her as much,'' stated James.

''It is safe. I can't be close with her anymore. I don't know her at all. But I have to, I have to talk to her everyday, sit next to her in the conference room and pretend everything is ok. The team will see straight through it of course, they'll be able to notice how JJ and I will hardly talk and I don't go up to her office three times a day to check on her because she gets lonely all in her office by herself, and they'll notice that I won't light up whenever she appears. They'll notice all right, and I'll have to explain, and it'll hurt. A lot. But I have to pick her, because neither of us can do our jobs if we're not talking. And she knew that, she fucking knew that! She knew I'd have to choose her, she didn't give me a real choice,'' Emily ranted, all her anger at JJ flying out. Her treasured emotional walls were bursting and she wasn't doing anything to stop it. She just had to get this off her chest, and to the one person she knew it would relate to.

''I know Emily, I know. It's not fair,'' James said softly. He took another step over towards Emily, who had now proceeded to glare angrily at the tarmac of his driveway. He was close enough to touch her, but he was afraid to in case it went againt JJ's code. She had given them a list of things they could do while they said goodbye, the control freak just had to have everything to her liking.

Screw her, she was getting what she wanted. They were separating. He could at least do what he wanted with her in their last moments together. He took that last step towards Emily and grabbed her and pulled her in for a searing kiss. He savoured her taste, how she felt as she adjusted her body so her arms were wrapped around him and kissed him back, as he knew it would be the very last time they ever got to do it.

He held her close, despite the fact that her clothes were drenched and he'd most likely have a cold tomorrow but he didn't care. She was worth a stupid cold.

Her hands moved to his soft, golden hair one last time. The feel of his hair was familiar to her now, but everytime she touched it it still felt like the first. It was just so soft and silky, and it was her favourite thing in the world. She had a fascination with his hair, a fascination that would never die, despite what JJ did.

They broke apart as air became necessary and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Blue locked with brown as all feelings were laid bare with that one meaningful glance. He let go of her reluctantly, and took a step back, looking at her fully. He sighed and started to talk. ''Emily, meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I'll admit it, I'm a player, but you changed me. I never thought it was possible but I fell for you. And fell hard. You're like no-one I've ever met. You make me smile like an idiot everytime I see you, you can make me laugh like nobody else ever could, your touch is so warm and comforting and there's like an electric spark between us everytime we touch. Your eyes, your eyes are the most, beautiful, mid-blowing eyes I've ever seen. The chocolate brown of your eyes is my favourite colour. There's something about them that is so appealing and endearing about them. Once I look into them I can't look away.''

He saw Emily hold back a cry as once again, she looked to the ground. He hated to see her upset, but there was nothing he could do. ''I enjoy myself immensly when I'm with you, no-one else matters when I'm with you. And when you crashed when we went karting, I felt nothing but worry and sympathy and care for you. I liked taking care of you, and I like the idea of protecting you even though it'll probably be the other way around seeing as you're the one with the gun.''

A small smile spread over Emily's face and he was glad he got to see that one more time. ''I love how dedicated you are to your job. The amount of time and effort you put into it is stunning. And I think the way you get on so much with your co-workers is amazing. I know they're your family, and that you can't live without them, even if one of them is being a huge bitch right now. But the others are nice I'm sure. I never told you how much I love your laugh. I shiver everytime I hear it and I'll do anything to hear that sound. I love how soft your skin is, and how you smell. It's something different everyday, but it's always wonderfully, uniquely you. I love how you keep me guessing, you keep me on my toes and I never really know where I stand with you. It's one of the things that make you so enticing. I just have to know everything about you, and the way you deliberately tease me with tiny morsels of information is...is, it's just lovely. It's the only word I can think of to describe it.''

He paused momentarily to think out his next words. He wanted his goodbye speech to be perfect, and to portray exactly how he felt about her.

''I gave you roses to show exactly how I felt about you. I was never good with words. Jen was the smart one and I was the athletic one, although she stole my thunder when she joined the soccer team... but I hope you know how I feel Emily. A rose is good, but only words can really show you what I want to show you. I will never ever forget you Emily, never, and I hate that she's making me do this. I want nothing more to do with her, she's taking away the only important person in my life away from me.''

James himself had started to cry. It was all getting too much for him, he didn't want to say goodbye. He never, ever, thought about breaking up with Emily. The thought had never once occured to him. He was perfectly happy in that relationship, he wanted to be with Emily and it was being taken away. By his sister of all people. The one person he thought he could trust.

''James, don't cry,'' she managed to say, but it came out as a whisper as tears prevented clear speech.

''I thought I wouldn't. You see what you do to me?'' he smiled, but it probably turned out as a morphed, unnatural facial expression.

''James, I know how you feel. I've always known because it's the type of person you are. You always make me feel good and warm, and I feel safe around you. Even though I have a gun. It's still re-assuring to have you there though. And I can't entertain the idea of waking up alone again. I'll miss turning around and seeing you sleeping next to me. I'll miss kissing you good morning and that cute little groan you do right before you open your eyes. I'll miss falling asleep in your arms, your strong, warm arms. I'll miss having you as the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. I'll miss the way you make me smile, and only you can make me smile widely, and happily, really happily. I'm never happier than when I'm with you. I can't say anything else, because I will cry and get unconsolable and if that happens it must be really bad because I don't cry. I don't cry. But James, meeting you has changed my life. I want you to know that. I want you to know that you're the only person I have ever let fully in, JJ is-was in deeply, but you were deeper. And now I'm shutting her out, but if there's ever a chance that she changes her mind, I'll let you in without any hesitation.''

James sighed angrily and turned and glared at the house, where JJ was, perfectly happy. He turned back and looked towards Emily, and he never saw a sadder sight. He ran towards her and hugged her, holding her close and so tight that he thought he would break her.

She took in his smell one last time before breaking away. She wanted the hug to go on for longer but she knew any longer and saying goodbye would be impossible. She looked sadly into his eyes as she let her arms drop by her sides.

''Emily I never thought I would have to give this to you,'' James said as he walked over to his car. Emily stayed rooted to the spot as she watched James open the trunk and take out something. The rain and the darkness was impairing her decision.

He walked back over to her and handed her a black rose. She stared at it for a few seconds before looking back up at him. ''James...''

''When I bought the others I just bought a big pack, with every colour. I never wanted to use it, but I think it's appropriate.''

''But doesn't it mean death?''

''It has another meaning.''

'What?''

''Farewell.''

* * *

><p>JJ watched out the window as James and Emily said goodbye. The rain was so bad she could hardly see them but she could still faintly make out their figures. She felt a tiny surge of anger and disgust when she watched them kiss one last time, before Emily walked away back to her car. It was done.<p>

''Are you happy now?'' Will asked angrily. JJ turned suddenly and was knocked out of her trance. She hadn't realised that Will was next to her, and had seen it too.

''What do you mean?'' she asked, and started playing with her necklace. She always did that when she was uncomfortable.

''You broke them apart. You potentially ruined their lives JJ.''

''They'll get over it,'' she shrugged.

''No they won't. Even though they probably haven't said it, they're in love with each other. And you're tearing them apart. Making Emily choose was horrible JJ, you knew she'd have to choose you.''

''They're not in love.''

''Yes they are. You would only have to see their faces when she said your name to realise how much breaking up was hurting them. You only feel that pain if you love the person you're breaking up with.''

JJ looked at Will in shock but was interrupted when James opened the door and slammed it back shut. He was dripping all over the carpet but he hardly seemed to notice. His blond hair was stuck to his skin, as well as his shirt. He looked over and glared at JJ. ''Is it done?'' she asked.

''Yeah you got what you wanted,'' he responded brusquely.

''It's better Jamie.''

''Don't call me Jamie.''

''Why?''

''My sister called me Jamie. I don't even know who you are anymore.''

''James I-''

''Jennifer get out of my house.''

''But-''

''I said get out Jennifer.'' She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious. Herself and Will packed up Henry's stuff and left without a word. Will offered him an apologetic glance but JJ just left silently.

He watched the pull out of the driveway with contempt, all the emotions he felt as he saw Emily for the last time coming back to the surface. He punched the wall in anger, leaving a dent, before collapsing against the door sobbing, after losing the most important thing in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**So on with the story. From now on the team will be more involved but James will pop up now and then. Unfortunately not with Emily. And don't worry, JJ has no-one on her side.**

**Thanks again for the review guys. And some of you have been giving me ideas, I appreciate them all and will take them into consideration. Who knows, I might even use your idea!**

Chapter Seventeen

''Hey Em, I'm so glad you picked me. It really is for the better. Us sisters will never be broken up huh?'' JJ smiled as Emily walked into the bullpen Monday morning. Emily had deliberately come in late in the hope of avoiding JJ, but no luck. JJ was her usual perky self and was waiting in the kitchen for her with a coffee.

Emily, who had been ignoring JJ until now, turned and glared at JJ. JJ's smile faded a little, and she backed away slightly. She wasn't expecting this from Emily, not her Emily. ''Are you serious? You still think we're that close?'' Emily questioned, her brows furrowing in frustration.

''Uh well yeah. You picked me,'' JJ answered.

Emily sighed angrily and turned back to JJ with a sinister smile. ''I only picked you because I had to. Could you imagine work with us not talking? The team would be affected and we wouldn't be able to do our jobs. That's the ONLY reason I picked you,'' Emily spat angrily, stalking to her desk leaving a confused JJ standing in the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

''But Emily I got you coffee...''

* * *

><p>Emily spent all morning in an angry, depressed mood. She hated JJ, hated what she'd done, and she hated the fact that JJ carried on as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't just ruined her life. At the morning meeting Emily arrived last, and the only seat available was her usual one between Morgan and JJ. It was if they had saved it especially for her.<p>

She sat down reluctantly and wheeled the chair more over towards Morgan, the farther away she was from JJ, the better. Morgan notice how close she was getting and sent a concerned look over towards Garcia, who returned it with a look of confusion.

Throughout the whole meeting, Emily didn't say one single word to JJ. If JJ talked, Emily looked down at her case file, pretending to read it. She only added to what the other profilers, and Garcia said. She never followed JJ.

The team noticed this, usually JJ would say something and Emily would be first in, and they'd pass information between each other like they were the only two there. Them not talking was rare, and extremely noticable. Especially if you're a profiler.

As soon as the meeting ended, Emily bolted out the door, to get away from JJ as fast as she could. JJ looked sad for a split second, which Garcia noticed, before slipping back into professional mode again.

Morgan and Rossi watched Emily practically run out the door, and turned back to JJ. ''JJ what's wrong with Prentiss?'' Morgan asked. Hotch and Reid looked up. They had noticed something off with Emily too.

''Emily? There's nothing wrong with Emily,'' JJ answered quickly as she began tidying up her files, avoiding eye contact with Morgan.

''You sure? She seems kinda off today...''

''Hadn't noticed it.''

''Really? It's just that you know her better than anyone, you can almost sense the slightest mood change in her yet you don't notice this?''

''There's nothing wrong with Emily,'' JJ snapped and strutted out the door.

The four men and Garcia all exchanged a look. ''You think they got in a fight?'' Rossi asked.

''Statistically, when best friends fight it's usually over little things and it's resolved quite quickly because they hate fighting with each other,'' Reid stated.

''Uh, thank Reid. But weren't they fighting just last week? It's rare they would have two fihts in such a short space of time,'' Morgan said.

''Actually-''

''Reid, dont. But I'm just saying, maybe that past issue was never fully resolved.''

''It was. It definitely was,'' announced Garcia.

''How do you know babygirl?''

''Uh hello I'm their friend too.''

''Oh right. What were they fighting about?''

''I'm not supposed to say.''

''Why not?''

''I was sworn to secrecy.''

''Come on, you can tell me babygirl,'' coaxed Morgan, flashing her his best smile.

''I can't, I really can't. Although that smile is making me go weak at the knees hotstuff.''

''Garcia why can't you tell us?'' inquired Hotch.

''Because it's kind of a private thing.''

''Yet they told you?''

''Because I'm their other best friend. We make up a triangle. And at the moment one of the corners of our triangle is extra pointy and I don't like it. Plus I'm a girl.''

''So they were fighting over women's things?''

''Oh I don't want to know,'' Morgan stated.

''In a word, yes. It was womanly related.''

''Garcia could you talk to Emily? She seems to be the one with the problem, talk to her and find out what it is,'' Hotch instructed.

''Yes bossman. I am on my way to my stubborn wonder woman,'' said Garcia and walked with determination to Emily's desk.

* * *

><p>The dark-haired profiler was bent over a case file working hard as Garcia approached. ''We need to talk,'' Garcia stated as she arrived at Emily's desk.<p>

Emily looked up and had a look of pure sadness on it, but she quickly hid it. But Garcia didn't miss it. ''Talk about what Garcia?'' she smiled, but it was too forced and put on. It wasn't a proper Emily smile.

''You and JJ.''

''What about me and JJ?''

''What's going on between you two?''

''Nothing,'' Emily said quickly and went back to the file.

''I know there's something up Em. You haven't said a word to each other all morning. You've had a face on you too, something's up.'' Emily sighed, but stayed silent.

''Look Em, come to my office, we can talk about it there,'' Garcia said softly, changing the tone of her voice to a comforting, understanding one. Emily looked up at her sadly and nodded.

They walked in silence towards Garcia's office and once there, Garcia sat Emily down in a chair and sat in the other one herself. ''Come on Em, what's up with the two of you?''

''I...well...it's complicated,'' was all Emily managed.

''I can understand complicated. Come on Em, you can tell me,'' Garcia smiled and patted Emily's hand.

Emily took a deep breath in and composed herself before talking. ''At the weekend James brought me to see his sister.''

''Oooh!'' Garcia squealed.

''Not oooh. His sister turned out to be...JJ.''

''NO!''

''I'm serious, unfortunately.''

''But why? When you and James get married you'll be sisters! Real SISTERS!'' Emily winced at the sound of her and James getting married. That was never going to happen. ''Oh things don't sound as simple as that. Continue Em.''

''JJ was freaked to say the least. Especialyl after, well you know, last week.''

''I know, oh god she listened in on you and her brother-''

''Yeah. She got mad, really mad, and to cut it short, she made me choose between her and James.''

''WHAT? NOOOO! That does not sound like JJ!''

''It doesn't, I thought I knew her but I didn't. She turned into this monster, she made me choose. She actually made me choose,'' Emily said sadly, a few tears running down her cheek.

''And you chose her...''

''I had to. For the team. I wanted to choose him,'' Emily lamented.

''Oh Em. That's horrible of her.''

''I hate her Garcia, I hate her. I know it's wrong but I can't help it. She took him away from me, and I miss him. I don't want to be without him.''

Garcia's heart broke with every word Emily spoke. She clearly cared a great deal for James, and to have this done to her, by her best friend, left her broken inside. Not even the invincible Emily Prentiss could handle this.

''Emily, I am so sorry for you,'' Garcia said sincerely and she took one of Emily's hands.

''She gave us one last chance to say goodbye. Turns out she has some bit of humanity in her after all. We told each other exactly how we felt about each other, I never felt so bad in all my life Penelope.''

''Em...''

''But the worst part is that I didn't tell him how I really felt.''

''And what would that be sweetikins?''

''That I loved him,'' Emily spoke and looked up to look Garcia in the eye. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and she just looked so broken, so helpless. Garcia wasn't sure what to do. Emily was the last person she ever thought she would have to console.

''Oh Emily. This isn't right, she has no right to do this to you. She's just being selfish, what she'd doing in deplorable. She deserves the cold shoulder, heck she deserves the ice cold shoulder, the Antartic shoulder, the North Po-''

''I get it Garcia.''

''I'm on your side Em. And trust me, no-one will be on her side once they hear what she's done. It's just downright nasty, it's so mean, how can she not realise what this is doing to you? She's supposed to be your best friend, and she's tearing you away from the one guy you love. Does she even care at all?''

''I think she does in her own twisted way. She thinks she's doing the right thing.''

''Don't defend her.''

''I wasn't.''

''Good, this is all her fault, not yours. All you did was unwittingly fall in love with your *best* friend's brother.''

''God I miss him Garcia,'' Emily cried and Garcia pulled her in for a hug. For what seemed like the hundreth time since she said goodbye to James, Emily broke down. And while it was better to have someone to comfort her, it still hurt as bad. JJ's betrayal would sting her forever, she was the only person who could cause her this much harm. Because the ones you love often cause you the most pain.

* * *

><p>After Emily had cried for twenty minutes into Garcia's now damp shoulder, Garcia ordered her to stay in her office while she fetched some files and coffee for her. She was going to work in Garcia's office for the rest of the day. But Garcia had another motive for going out. She intended to confront JJ, to tell her how much she hated what she had done, how it disgusted her and how much it was hurting their friend<p>

On her way back to the bullpen Garcia bumped into Reid. ''Oh I'm so sorry my boy genius!''

''It's ok Garcia, hey did you talk to Emily?''

''I did.''

''And what's wrong with her?''

Garcia was torn inside on whether to tell or not. The team had a right to know as to why two of their members weren't co-operating, but then again it was a very personal matter. In the end her loyalty to the team prevailed. She explained exactly what Emily had told her to Reid, who was confused and shocked at the end.

''But that doesn't sound like something JJ would do,'' stated Reid.

''I thought the same but it's true.''

''Wow that's awful. Poor Emily, how's she doing?''

''How do you think Reid?''

''Not good?''

''Very not good. She loved him, and JJ took him away. She's broken inside.''

''I wish there was something I could do. I hate seeing Emily like this.''

''So do I pudding, but the only thing that will make her better is getting James back.''

''But JJ won't budge.''

''No...I might be able to work some magic on her Wonder Mini Einstein.''

'Garcia, JJ is actually more stubborn than Emily. She won't give in, especially when she feels so strongly about this,'' Reid explained.

Garcia lookaed at him in awe. ''I never knew you knew so much about women Reid.''

''What can I say? I'm a genius.''

* * *

><p>Garcia retrieved Emily's paperwork and got a coffee for her and stalked angrily up to JJ's office. She threw the door open and stood angrily in the doorway, her hands on her hips. JJ looked up from her work innocently. ''What's up Pen?''<p>

''HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO EMILY?''

''Ah. You heard.''

''I heard? I HEARD? Well yes I did. From a depressed profiler who was crying her eyes out in my office!''

''She'll get over it,'' shrugged JJ and went back to her work.

''No she won't! She is dying inside JJ! This has hit like a tonne of bricks! She loved him and you took that away! How would you feel if I took Henry away and you could never see him again?''

''I...that's different,'' JJ said awkwardly and looked back up to Garcia.

''No it' not. She's going through the same kind of heartbreak. Do you even care about her at all JJ?''

''Of course I do. I love her.''

''Then why are you doing this to her?''

''It's for their own good.''

''How is it possibly for their own good?''

''He'll hurt her. I don't want her upset.''

''Upset? YOU SHOULD SEE HER NOW! That is upset, that is sad, that is depressed! She's depressed JJ! And it's all your fault!''

''She's just recovering from a break up. She'll be fine soon.''

''No she won't. She'll never forget this. She has to live with this forever. She will never forgive you JJ, NEVER, and neither can I. It's one thing doing it but to sit back and watch your supposed best friend fall to pieces is just sickening.''

''Garcia I-''

''I don't want to hear it JJ. What you did to her, and your brother, is horrible. I don't know if I even want to know you anymore,'' Garcia said and walked out of JJ's office and back to Emily. JJ stared at the spot Garcia had occupied for a few minutes before getting back to work. She knew this wouldn't be the most popular decision but it was the best for everyone.

* * *

><p>Morgan, Rossi, Reid and Hotch watched Garcia walk back angrily to her office. ''I think she found out what's wrong with Emily,'' Morgan remarked.<p>

''Oh she did! It turns out Emily's new boyfriend is, was, JJ's brother and the two of them found out at the weekend. JJ got really mad and made Emily choose between her and the brother. Emily choose JJ because of the team, and she had to break up with JJ's brother,'' Reid explained.

The other men were stunned, because of the information and the fact that it was Reid that said it. ''And you only tell us now kid?'' said Morgan.

''I was waiting for the right moment.''

''JJ seriosuly did that?'' questioned Rossi.

''That's what Garcia did. Apparently Emily is in pieces over it. Garcia said she loved him.''

''Oh poor Emily,'' Morgan said sadly.

''That was horrible of JJ,'' remarked Rossi.

''I still can't believe she did that,'' stated Hotch.

''Neither can I. Emily isn't talking to JJ, only when she has to, but JJ keeps acting like nothing is wrong and it's making Emily worse. She thinks JJ doesn't care. Personally, I'm on Emily's side here,'' stated Reid. Emily and himself were close, he was close with JJ too but they had been closer before. And with what JJ had done, it was completely logical to be on Emily's side. Plus, he hated to see her hurt.

''Me too,'' agreed Morgan.

''And me,'' added Rossi.

''I think everyone is. But what we have to figure out is how to get the team working again. I know what JJ did is awful, and Emily has every right to be angry, but when two team members fight the whole team suffers. And this is a big fight, did anyone notice we have a higher success rate when Emily and JJ are really close? It's because we all subconsciously pick up on their good mood and their willing to work with each other. But with them not talking, we will all suffer,'' stated Hotch.

''Yeah, but I don't think we can do that Hotch,'' said Morgan.

''We'll have to find a way. It'll take time, but maybe eventually Emily will be able to talk to JJ. For now, I think all we can do is support Emily through this and make JJ realise that what she's doing is wrong.''


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again my loyal readers. Thanks again for all the reviews. I really mean it. Oh and anonymouse reviewer, it's about three to four months since Emily and James met. Not every interaction between them is recorded.**

Chapter Eighteen

JJ strutted out of her office and into the bullpen to pass out some case files. Morgan and Reid were the only ones there, Emily was still in Garcia's office. She walked down the steps to their desks and they glared at her. JJ shot them a confused look and handed them two files each. ''Hey guys, so how are you doing?'' she asked sweetly.

''Shouldn't you be asking Emily that?'' asked Morgan curtly.

''Why Emily is-did she tell you?''

''Garcia did actually,'' Reid answered.

''Right, so hand them up to me when you're finished and I'll sign them ok?'' JJ said and walked back to her office, Reid and Morgan shooting daggers at her behind her back. JJ wasn't expecting this much backlash, Emily was to be expected, Garcia wasn't a surprise either but she didn't expect Morgan and Reid to have a problem with her.

She walked past Hotch and Rossi's offices and both of them looked up. Hotch sent her own of his trademark glares while Rossi just look disappointed. _''What's wrong with everyone today?'' _she thought as she walked back to her office. She looked down at the pile of files in her hand and saw she had one for Garcia. She walked the short distance to Garcia's office and knocked on the door.

''Come in ye who dare to enter the wizard's lair,'' Garcia's cheery voice came from inside. JJ pushed the door open and the smiles Emily and Garcia were wearing fell.

''Hey Garcia, I've got some reports for you to look over, if you could have them to be my five. Hey Em,'' JJ smiled and Emily looked away, tears forming in her eyes again.

''Ok...so Will's taking Henry to his mom in New Orleans and I was thinking we have a girl's night in. My place, Saturday night, plenty of alcohol,'' JJ sang.

''Are you serious? You seriously expect me to come?'' Emily asked angrily, standing up to face JJ and using her slight height advantage to look down on JJ.

''Well yeah, you're a girl, my girl, and I want you to come.''

''Jennifer, you are deluded.''

''Jennifer?''

''JJ is what your friends call you. I'm not your friend,'' Emily said bluntly. JJ couldn't help but be reminded of the time she met Jacob Dawes, except it was in reverse.

''Em you are my-''

''Don't call me Em. It's Agent Prentiss.''

''Emily!''

''I don't know who you're talking to.''

JJ sighed and rolled her eyes. ''Really? You're acting this childish?''

''Don't you dare take the moral high ground with me! You are in the wrong Agent Jareau, not me!'' Emily shouted, angrily poking her finger at JJ.

''How am I in the wrong? You're the one who slept with my brother!'' JJ shouted back.

''Oh this again! It wasn't just sex! We had real feelings for each other!''

''Yeah yeah. Is that why you kissed me too? Try and get through a whole generation of Jareaus?'' sneered JJ.

''What do you think I am? Because that was my intention, sleep with your brother, then move on to you, and then on to the other brother! I'm a collector, I like taking entire families!'' Emily snapped, getting angrier and angrier.

''There's no need to get snarky!''

''Oh there is! My 'best friend' is accusing me of trying to have my way with her entire family, what am I supposed to do?''

''Go Emily...,'' Garcia whispered to herself.

''Calm down for one! Accept that it's over!''

''I will NEVER except that! Never! And I will never forgive you JJ, what you did is unforgivable. I'll talk to you about work, but only work. Outside of this building I don't know you.''

''Emily...''

''I don't care if you can't have your stupid girl's night in. Find someone else's life to wreck Jareau,'' Emily grumbled.

''Fine! I will!'' roared JJ and stormed out of Garcia's office. She started grumbling to herself, Emily could be so damn stubborn. She hadn't gone five steps when she had realised what she had done. ''I did not wreck your life!'' she roared as she came back into Garcia's office.

''Yes you did! You forced me to end the best relationship I ever had!''

''He was just going to end up hurting you!''

''So you did this for my benefit? Oh thanks Jareau, I feel so much better!''

''Look, if you want to be mad at me, be mad. But just realise I was thinking about you here.''

''No you weren't. You were thinking about yourself. If you really cared about me you would have been happy for me and James.''

JJ stood glaring at Emily for a few moments before stalking out of Garcia's office in a huff. Emily groaned and banged her head off Garcia's desk. ''What am I going to do about her Garcia?'' she asked the tech analyst.

''I don't know, she seems set in her ways. I'm sorry Em,'' Garcia apologised, rubbing Emily's shoulder. ''I can still call you Em right?''

''Yeah you can. It's just _her _that can't,'' Emily growled.

''Look Em, if it helps, I'm not going to JJ's on Saturday.''

''Thanks Garcia. That means a lot.''

''No problem honey pie. How about I come over to yours and we watch a stupid, fluffy feel good DVD huh?''

''Or how about we watch a horror movie where the victims are all blondes who get killed painfully and slowly?'' Emily suggested, her eyes brightening up at the idea.

''Oooh I love it! And we can have popcorn and tequila and vodka and wine and ru-''

''What are you trying to do? Make me feel better or give me alcohol poisoning?''

''Sorry, maybe just wine then.''

''No go have what you want. When it come to the hard times I break out the big boys.''

And they would be?''

''Ever hear of an Irish car bomb?''

''Who hasn't?''

''Well I have my own spin. Instead of one shot of whiskey, I add five.''

''Oh my lord Em gee!''

''And two bottles of Guinnes instead of one.''

''Oh I'm drooling...''

''And a little splash of vodka.''

''I think I've died and gone to heaven.''

''So extremely alcoholic drinks and horror movies that remind us of JJ at my place at eight?''

''You got it kid.''

* * *

><p>''You know, I'm not sure who reminds me more of JJ. The incredibly stupid, damned blonde victims, or the cold, cruel, evil, nasty killer,'' Garcia remarked as they relaxed on Emily's couch that Saturday.<p>

''Hmm she's like a hybrid of both. I'm happy with either one, the killer dies in the end too,'' Emily chuckled.

''Oh thanks for ruining the ending for me Spoily McSpoilerton!'' Garcia shouted as she threw a piece of popcorn at Emily playfully. Emily smirked and picked the popcorn up off her lap, and looked at it sadly.

''I wish Reid was here,'' Emily said.

''Reid? Why? He'd just give us statistics on horror movie success rate and stuff like that.''

''It's really fun throwing popcorn at him.''

''Oh yeah I remember that! When Gideon brought in the Chaplin thing-oh wait you did that with JJ didn't you?''

''Yeah...,'' Emily said sadly.

''You miss her don't you?''

''I keep thinking that this situation is awful, and the one person I need is, well JJ.''

Oh Em...''

''She was my best friend Pen. I could tell her anything and she'd drop anything and listen. It could be even the smallest thing, but she'd stop everything and talk to me. She gave me the best advice, she knew what to say when I was down, she knew when I needed a hug, how could she change so much?'' Emily asked Garcia looking up at her with a sad, confused look.

''Honestly? I don't think she's changed that much. The shock of finding this out has clouded her judgement, she still wants to be your friend Emily. You saw her the other day. But she just won't let go if this one thing, and it's ruining your entire friendship. The two of you have a beautiful friendship, it shouldn't be ruined.''

''But I can't forgive her Garcia. I don't even want to.''

''Then she has to be the one to repair it! I can try and talk some sense into her, get the two of you talking-''

''It's sweet of you Garcia, but I can't even be in the same room as her without wanting to tear her throat out.''

''You've been watching too many horror movies petal.''

''I know, but I can't help it. It makes me feel better. Nearly all the victims are blond.''

''Hey, why don't we forget about JJ Super Bitch and just talk. You know, girl stuff. Hey did you hear my chocolate thunder god and Agent Jacobs from the lab are going out next Thursday?''

''Morgan and Cindy? No way!'' Emily gushed, a smile spreading across her face at the gossip.

''Yeah and the whack thing is that they've already slept together!''

''No!''

''I'm serious! Twice!''

''Wow, Morgan I would expect it from, but Cindy? She always seemed so nice.''

''Well apparently she's got a wild side. A VERY wild side if you know what I mean,'' Garcia winked.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Emily groaned and went up to answer the door. She opened it slightly so she could just see the person but it was flung open in her face. It her in the nose and she backed against the wall clutching her nose.

''I KNEW YOU'D BE HERE! YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING TO MINE!'' JJ hollered, storming into Emily's apartment and glaring at Garcia.

''Um well um, you see er, I uh, um-''

''Save it Penelope! You chose her!'' JJ screamed, dramatically turning around to point at Emily, whose nose was bleeding. ''Oh god did I do that?'' she asked, the anger disappearing as she ran over to Emily's side.

''JJ, don't, don't touch me,'' Emily said weakly. Her nose was hurting like hell, it could be broken.

''No Emily you're bleeding, here let me help you,'' JJ said insistently, ushering Emily into the kitchen. She got Emily some tissue and handed it to her.

''I don't need your help Jareau,'' Emily said curtly.

''It's JJ. I don't want to be called Jareau.''

''Tough Jareau.''

''Emily, are you ok? I'm so sorry,'' JJ apologised. Garcia joined them in the kitchen.

''Oh me oh my my Emmy pie, are you ok precocious?''

''Precocious?'' Emily questioned, raising her eyebrows.

''Precious is too clichéd.''

''I'm fine, I think.''

''You think? That's your way of saying something's wrong. What's wrong Emily?'' JJ asked, reaching out to touch Emily. Emily flinched at the contact and turned to Garcia.

''I don't want to alarm anyone,'' she said, looking directly at Garcia. ''But I think it might be broken.''

''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! We have to get you to hospital! We have to get it fixed! We have to get fried chicken!'' Garcia shrieked, running around frantically gathering her things up.

''Fried chicken?''

''I'm hungry ok! Come on Em, I'm taking you to hospital,'' Garcia stated and took Emily's elbown and steered her towards the door.

''I'm coming too,'' JJ said, following them.

''No you're not,'' Emily stated.

''I am, I caused this, I'm coming.''

''Why do you think I don't want you there?''

''I'm sorry Em ok!''

* * *

><p>Two hours later Emily walked back into the waiting room where Garcia and JJ were sitting. Her nose was bandaged up and she had a scowl on her face.<p>

''Oh Em you ok? How bad is it?'' Garcia asked, rushing over to her. JJ followed her.

''It's not that bad. It should heal within a month or so. But I can't go in the field for two weeks,'' Emily explained, glaring at JJ.

''Oh Emily I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you,'' JJ said sympathetically.

''Oh yeah I really want to let you near me again after you made my boyfriend and I break up and you broke my nose,'' Emily smiled sarcastically.

''I didn't mean to...,'' JJ whimpered.

''No, but you did mean to break up James and I. You didn't mean to break my nose. Or did you? I don't even know you anymore Jareau, for all I know you could have been trying to kill me.''

''But Emi-''

''Pen, take me home.''

**Oooh JJ is not in Emily's good books right now. I have a few ideas as to how she gets back in them, but I'm still not sure as to which one I'll use. If you have any ideas I'll gladly listen:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so new chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts and favourites and etc. Also, it's time for JJ to slowly realise what she's doing is wrong. She won't let them get back together yet, there's a lot more drama to come in between:)**

Chapter Nineteen

Emily got a few days off work due to her broken nose, and to be honest, she was glad of it. Any other time and she would have hated it, but now it was perfect. JJ was wrecking her head, the morning meetings were torture, she couldn't help but dream of doing the things the UnSubs did to their victims to JJ. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have even considered that, but their relationship had changed so drastically in such a short space of time.

The pain was also quite bad, and that added to the emotional pain she was feeling would make work unbearable so time off was a good idea. She was catching up on some much needed rest and relaxation, and she had removed every trace of JJ from her apartment. But she still kept James' shirts on the hope that he might someday come back. Plus, they still had his scent on them, and whenever she was really low she would just go over to them and inhale, and wrap the long sleeves around her and pretend it was him that was holding her. It made her hate JJ even more.

She found that sleeping was the best way to forget her worries, even better than her old friend compartmentalising. In her sleep, she escaped JJ and her evil clutches, although there was the occasional nightmare where James and Emily would be lying on a beach making love when suddenly a giant, fire-breathing JJ would appear out of the ocean surrounded by flames and grab James and bite his head off. Garcia was right, she was watching too many horror movies.

But there was also the more realistic dreams. Dreams where she saw herself in twenty years still alone and sad and hating JJ. They were worse than the fire-breathing JJ ones. At least in those she occasionally grabbed a spear and plunged it into JJ's ice cold heart and retrieved James' head and sewed it back on to his body and afterwards they made love on JJ's corpse to spite her. And she'd have to lay back on the cheese before bedtime too.

She had a habit of not waking up until two, because apparently she could sleep through anything. When Emily and JJ had to share a hotel room one time, JJ was going mad because there was construction work going on in the street below and it woke her up but Emily slept right through it. She also slept through the TV, radio, Morgan and Reid arguing on the plane and she often fell asleep with her iPod on.

She woke up and turned around in her double bed. She still wasn't used to not bumping into James when she rolled over, and twice she fell out of bed. Thankfully, this time she didn't fall off, she barely managed to stay on.

She opened her eyes and looked around her room. The curtains were wide open which was strange, she was certain she had closed them when she went to bed last night.

She moved her head and her eyes rested on the blond figure of JJ sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her. ''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'' Emily screamed, and jumped back towards the other side of the bed. ''Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!''

''Whoa, whoa Emily slow down. This isn't a dream,'' JJ said calmly.

''It...it's not?''

''No it isn't.''

''Then what the hell are you doing in my apartment?''

''I came to check up on you.''

''Why? I thought I made it pretty clear last time I saw you that I didn't want to see you. Because of the whole you breaking my nose thing.''

''Emily I am still so sorry about that,'' JJ said softly and moved her hand over to Emily's, reaching out for it. Emily snatched her hand away and her body went tense.

''Don't touch me Jareau,'' she warned.

''Sorry. I know that you're still mad at me for some reason.''

''For some reason? You-''

''Emily I know what I did. But I stand by it, except for the whole nose breaking part.''

Emily just huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. ''Shouldn't you be at work?''

''Lunch break.''

''Use it to break more people's noses?''

''Emily let me make it up to you. Please,'' begged JJ, her blue eyes showing utmost sincerity. Emily stared into them for a few seconds, getting lost in them as she realised how much they were like James' eyes. But she actually just stared into one, she could never stare into both eyes, she didn't know why. She'd have to ask Reid.

JJ was getting slightly uncomfortable and got up off the bed. ''So coffee?'' she suggested.

''Get out of my apartment.''

''One sugar and some milk right? I didn't forget. I still make you coffee everyday Em, you just won't take it.''

''Maybe because I think you might have slipped poison into it or something. Now get out Jareau.''

''It's JJ Emily,'' JJ said and walked over to Emily, standing straight in front of her. Emily looked away and flinched, she wasn't comfortable being this close to JJ.

''I prefer Jareau,'' Emily stated and walked to the bathroom, leaving JJ alone in her bedroom. When she came back JJ was still there, waiting for her. ''I thougt I told you to get out.''

''I'm not leaving until we talk.''

''We're talking now. Now get out,'' Emily instructed holding the door open for JJ. JJ gave in, and walked towards the door. ''Emily I want to make this work.''

''Make what work? We're not in a relationship, you must be confusing yourself with your brother.''

''Our friendship Em. I miss you.''

''I don't miss you. I find it hard to be in a room with you and not kill you. Why I even want to kill you right now.''

JJ backed slightly away from Emily before talking again. ''I'm worried about you Emily. I know you, better than you know yourself, and I know you're going to lock this away until you're dying from the inside out. Talk with me, because I don't want that to happen Em. I care about you. A lot.''

''How can I talk about my pain with you when you're the one that caused it?''

''I...uh I...''

''I can't, can I? I can't tell you how much pain I'm in and how I miss him so much and sometimes wrap myself in his shirts and pretend he's still here or how much I hate the bitch that did this to me!'' Emily roared.

''Emily I-''

''Just get out Jareau or I'll call Hotch and tell him you're bothering me.'' JJ left without a word, but she'd be back tomorrow to sort things with Emily. She wasn't going to let her see James, but she was going to let her vent to her. She loved Emily like a sister, and wanted that closeness back. She missed Emily, she missed Emily visiting her office, and the way she smiled at her when she came down into the bullpen and the way she discreetly slipped some of her files into Reid's pile. She probably still did the latter, but JJ missed seeing it. She missed Emily's warmth, her laugh, their girly chats, even if they were over her brother but she enjoyed them at the time. She missed how close they were, how they could tell each other absolutely anything and knowing that the other was the only person on earth who wouldn't judge them. Only three people on earth knew about Emily's abortion. John Cooley, Rossi and JJ.

JJ visited Emily again at the same time the next day and pulled out her key but it wouldn't open. Emily had changed the locks.

* * *

><p>JJ drove back to work in a bad mood. She stormed to her office, completely blanking Garcia had had attempted to say hi to her. Garcia was curious, and followed JJ to her office. Inside, JJ was pacing back and forth rubbing her temples.<p>

''JJ what's wrong?'' Garcia asked pushing open the door.

''Don't you mean Jareau?'' JJ snapped.

''JJ I-''

''I know sorry. I'm just in a bad mood.''

''Why?'' asked Garcia, sitting down and gesturing for JJ to follow her.

''Emily changed the locks to her apartment.''

''And?''

''My key doesn't work.''

''She gave you a key?''

''Yes, well no, it's complicated. Yesterday I let myself in-''

''Ooh JJ no.''

''What's wrong with that?''

''She doesn't want to see you Jayje.''

''But Garcia I'm worried about her.''

''I know you're worried about her but checking up on her will only make it worse. Especially if you just let yourself in. I'm going over to her place tonight, I can tell you how she's getting on.''

''I'd like that.''

''And JJ? Stop pretending like nothing is wrong. She's mad at you, seriously mad like red mad, and you keep acting like it's normal between you two. And you ignore the fact that she's in pain.''

''I know there's something wrong Garcia,'' JJ admitted.

''Then why do you pretend like it isn't?''

''Because I don't want to lose her.''

''You're losing her already JJ.''

''I know, and I hate it. I need her, and I hate seeing her this way.''

''Then fix it! Let her get back together with James!''

''I can't...''

''Why not?''

''He will hurt her. And I can't let him do that.''

''You're doing it for him. And why do you think he'll hurt her?''

JJ sighed and placed her head in her hands. She'd been hoping to keep this information to herself but she'd have to tell if she wanted to prove her point. ''Eighteen years ago James dated my friend Andrea Corr. She was madly in love with him, but he cheated on her and then dumped her. I won't let him do that to Emily.''

''Oh god JJ.''

''That's why I don't want them together. I'm kinda over the awkwardness, but I can't let him hurt Emily. Granted I wasn't as close to Andrea as I am to Emily, but it still was painful to watch him break her. I can't, and won't let Emily go through that.''

''So what you're doing is better?''

''Kinda, yeah.''

''JJ, James has changed. I know he has. I met him too, and you just have to see the way he looks at her to realise he loves her and wouldn't dream of hurting her. And anyway he was like what twenty back then?''

''Nineteen.''

''He's matured, realised girls have feelings too. He won't treat Emily like he treated your friend.''

''We're not friends anymore.'' Garcia couldn't help but wonder why.

''JJ, he won't hurt her.''

''I'm not taking that chance.''

''You don't have to be so protective of her. She is a strong, independent woman who look out for herself.''

''But Garcia I feel like I need to. She's one of the most important people in my life, and she's told me things she hasn't told anybody else.''

''Like?''

''That she's really left-handed but her mother forced her to write with her right because it was normal.''

''Oh god.''

''I don't want her to get hurt.''

''How many times JJ? WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS HURTING HER!''

''Do you not think I know? I hate seeing her like this, going inside herself and hiding from the world! She will destroy herself and I can't stop it!''

''Yes you can!''

''No, I'm not going back. She's staying away from James.''

Garcia glared at JJ but then softened up. ''Fine, if that's what you think is right.''

''You're not going to argue with me? You're not going to say that I'm a super bitch for doing this to my best friend?''

''JJ, I hate what you've done. I don't support it one bit. But I'm not going to alienate you because of it. You and Emily are both my friends. People have been rightfully focused on Emily, but they're forgetting that behind all the bitchiness you've lost your friend. I'm not on your side, but I will still talk to you. And civilly.''

''Thank you Pen, you have no idea how much this means to me. Everybody hates me after this.''

''They don't hate you. They hate what you've done and the effect it had on Emily. But Emily? She hates you.''

''Ughhh I hate this! But at least I have you.''

''You do. I'm not going to choose between the two of you.''

''Well...''

'''No no! You are not going to make me choose Jennifer Jareau! No way! No way!'' Garcia shouted as she hurriedly exited JJ's office, leaving JJ chuckling behind her.

* * *

><p>After Emily returned to work it was still awkward between her and JJ. JJ didn't try to be as affectionate, but she didn't ignore her either. She made efforts to talk to her but she was always given the cold shoulder or Morgan or Rossi and sometimes even Reid would come and say they 'needed' Emily. As much as she hated that she couldn't talk to Emily and that everyone hated her, she was glad the team supported Emily. She needed people, and if JJ couldn't help her, they'd do.<p>

They were called away on a case on Emily's fourth day back. All day, Emily ignored JJ, sitting as far away from her as possible, volunteering to go away from the station and not even looking at her. Hotch had assigned her to work with Morgan all day, while himself and JJ stayed at the station. ''Hotch?'' JJ asked once they were alone. ''Do you hate me?''

''Hate you? No of course not you're a valued team member,'' Hotch replied, as professional as ever.

''I mean outside of work. Would you talk to me if we didn't work together?''

''JJ I-''

''Because everyone's been ignoring me ever since what happened with Emily. I know we never met outside of work anyway, but do you hate me because of what I did to her?''

''I don't hate you. I don't agree with what you've done and how it's affecting the team, but it's between you and Emily. I'd like for you to keep it away from work.''

''But Hotch, everyone is ignoring me. Heck, even you've been ignoring me. You've assigned me to work on my own a lot lately.''

''It's not because I'm ignoring you. It's because the team have a grudge against you. You'd work better on your own than you would with another member.''

''Oh, sorry Hotch.''

''It's alright JJ, I understand where you're coming from.''

''It's just that I miss Emily. I don't expect her to forgive me right away, but I want her to at least talk to me. And everyone else too, I want it to go back to the way it was.''

''JJ you'll have to fix that yourself.''

* * *

><p>The team left the police station at ten and went back to the hotel. It was a small town, with only one hotel that had only a few rooms.<p>

''Alright, so the manager said they have only three rooms left. We'll have to share. Morgan you go with Reid-''

''Aww come on!'' Morgan protested.

''Rossi I'll go with you and Emily you go with...JJ.''

''What? No! I'm not sharing with her!'' shouted Emily, loud enough that the manager turned up and looked at her.

''I'm sorry Emily you have to. You can't share with a male member.''

''But I can go with Reid! He's practically a girl!''

''I am not!'' defended Reid, while Morgan was almost wetting himself laughing behind him.

''But then Morgan will have to share with JJ and that can't happen.''

''But...but...but...fine,'' Emily grumbled. She sent a glare at JJ, before grabbing her bag and stalking up to their room. She unlocked the door angrily and threw her bag in the corner. Great, one bed. Why don't they make things worse?

''Emily, I can take the floor if you want,'' JJ offered, gently setting her bag in the corner.

''No we can share. I might hate you but I don't hate you THAT much.'' JJ winced at Emily's words. She had heard Emily say that to her before, but it still cut her like a knife everytime she did. She'd never get used to it.

They changed in silence and climbed into bed, Emily on the extreme right, so extreme she was nearl falling out. ''Emily, can we please-'' JJ started but she was cut off.

''Talk? No, I don't want to hear your voice Jareau.''

''But-''

''I'm serious,'' warned Emily and pulled a pair of headphones out of her bag.

''But Emily-''

''Quiet Jareau,'' Emily demanded, slipping the headphones on.

''But Emily I-Emily? Emily? Emily! EMILY! Ugh!'' JJ groaned and threw herself down on the bed.

* * *

><p>They had found out who the UnSub was, and were racing over to his house to arrest him. Morgan and Emily were in one SUV, while Hotch and JJ were following them. Rossi and Reid were on their way over.<p>

They entered the house when Morgan kicked down the door, and began their search. Morgan and Emily took downstairs, Hotch took outside and JJ went upstairs. She ascended the stairs slowly and quickly turned to her left once she got to the top. It was clear and she quickly turned right, but her head collided with a wooden plank. She fell down the stairs and screamed, landing in a pile on the botton of the steps. Emily rushed up the stairs quickly and apprehended the UnSub while Morgan took care of JJ.

''Hey JJ you alright?'' Morgan asked as he bent down to her level.

''Not really. I think my arm is broken.'' She tried to move but it was too painful, and winced. Morgan took her up in his arms while Hotch called an ambulance. It took her to the hospital where Morgan waited for her, while everybody else finished up at the station.

JJ had fractured her right arm, which meant no writing for a while. While that wasn't a bad thing, she was pretty much helpless for a while.

The team forgot their grudge against her and helped her, Morgan took her go-bag and Reid took her files, but Emily still ignored her. She showed no sympathy towards her, and if she was honest, Emily was the one person JJ wanted attention from. She didn't care if the others ignored her, she just needed Emily.

Emily was sat away from everyone else on the team on the plane. On the way home they often spread out, needing their own time. JJ sat down across from Emily. She looked up and glared at JJ. ''What do you want Jareau?''

''To talk.''

''Oh god, again? How many times have I told you that I don't want to talk.''

''A lot...''

''Exactly.''

''But Emily I broke my arm.''

''I'm sorry Jareau.''

''But Emily, I BROKE MY ARM.''

''I heard you the first time.''

''But Emily-''

''Look I'm sorry ok?'' Emily got up and walked away from JJ and over to Morgan, leaving her all alone. JJ had hoped using her injury would get her some sympathy points from Emily but it had obviously failed. She regretted what she did to Emily now, she still stood by her decision, that wasn't going to change, but she hated what it was doing to Emily. JJ missed her, she just wanted to talk to her properly, but Emily wouldn't even listen and it was all her own fault. She needed to make it up to Emily, without letting her see James.

**Ok so I noticed I made JJ a little bit too nice. I think I'm going to have her mean again in the next chapter. But not too mean!**

**Also the changing locks thing is Kat D-11's idea. And I know I stole Andrea Corr's name. But what's the likelihood of her finding out?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I had never planned on this story being so long. At the start I couldn't see it going past ten chapters. But now we're at chapter twenty. Wow. **

**So in this chapter, mean JJ is back and meaner than ever! Yay! Also, a lot more drama. A LOT more.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter Twenty

JJ had tried everything with Emily. She had started being even nicer to her, giving her less work to do, making coffee for her, offering to buy her lunch, everything but Emily would hardly even look at her. JJ was at her wit's end. She didn't know what to do. The affectionate approach wasn't working, so she'd have to try something else. She was going to get mean. Again.

JJ strutted into work late one morning with her head held high, although the strut wasn't as impressive with her arm in a cast, about a month after the whole debacle kicked off. She was deliberately late, she wanted Emily to be there before her.

Emily was over in the break room talking to Morgan. She spotted JJ out of the corner of her eye and her body tensed up, waiting for JJ to come over with today's pathetic attempt. But JJ didn't even look at her. She just walked right past...

Emily's head turned and her eyes followed her all the way to her office. She stood staring after JJ with her mouth open. This wasn't fair, she was supposed to be the one doing the blanking!

''You...checking out JJ?'' Morgan asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Emily's head snapped back around. ''Huh?''

''You were watching JJ. You checking her out?''

''No! No, god no! It's the brother I want remember?''

''Yeah, I remember...how are you doing after that? I've been so focused on being mad at JJ that I forgot why I was mad at JJ.''

''I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget. And I'm...coping. Just. I miss him like crazy Morgan, I just want him back, I...I just want to hold him, and kiss him, and I can't believe I'm saying this to you,'' she said and bit her lip.

Morgan put his coffee down on the counter and put his hand on Emily's arm. ''Emily you know I'm here for you. And I'll always listen. Always. Unless it's woman stuff then you'll have to go to my babygirl.''

''Huh, and have her tell the whole internet?''

''You know she wouldn't really do that.''

''I know, I just think she likes to scare me.''

''Mmm, so do you want to talk? I'm all ears Princess.''

''I...don't know. Usually if things are going wrong I talk to J-Agent Jareau, and if I'm honest it feels weird to be talking to someone else. It's nothing against you, it's just I was used to it.''

''I understand, I really do. I can't imagine talking to anyone but my baby girl.''

''Then what am I here for?'' she teased.

''You know I love you too. So is that a no on talking?...''

''Maybe later, I just need to sort things out in my head. J-Agent Jareau not talking to me this morning rattled me.''

''You have to stop living in your head Princess. Plus, I think you and JJ have to sort things out. You miss her, don't deny it,'' he said, holding his hands up as Emily got ready to interrupt.

''You went from best friends to enemies in a few hours. That's a big change. And you spent so much time together, and to have that stop is weird too. Just talk to her Emily, you don't have to forgive her, or even be that nice. But just talk to her, spend some time with her even if it's just a coffee together while you're talking about a case,'' Morgan advised and gave her a small smile before going back to his desk.

Emily had to admit, she missed JJ. As much as she hated the bitch, she missed her. There was a small part of her that wanted her friend back. The other part still wanted to kill her.

* * *

><p>She thought about it over the morning and decided to at least talk to JJ, and give her what she wanted. She knocked on JJ's office door, and she knew JJ would know it was her. JJ always knew when it was her, they had a special knock they picked up from each other.<p>

'Hey you in there?'' she called when she heard no answer. Seconds later a stoney faced JJ answered the door. ''Yes?''

Emily was slightly taken aback by JJ's response. It wasn't the JJ she had grown to hate over the last few weeks. ''I uh...was wondering if you would like to have that talk you were going on about for so long.''

''So you were actually listening?''

''Well yeah. It's hard to drown you out.''

''Well thanks, but no. I'm busy,'' JJ replied curtly and slammed the door shut in Emily's face. Emily stood with her mouth open for a few seconds before walking back to her desk.

Back in her office JJ had started pacing. She had been pacing a lot ever since her and Emily fell out, it was a stress reliever. She started fidgeting with her hands and talking to herself.

''Oh god I hope this works. I can't stand fighting with her, even if I'm not fighting with her anymore, even though technically with the new plan I am, but still it's awful and I'm going insane and why am I talking to myself?''

* * *

><p>At the meeting that morning JJ completely ignored Emily. She didn't even look at her or acknowledge her presence, she didn't even hand her a file. Emily had to get up and get it herself. JJ was just lucky Hotch wasn't looking.<p>

Emily was getting really confused. She didn't know why JJ was ignoring her, Emily was the one who was mad, not JJ. JJ had no right to be mad. Well maybe Emily had said a few choice words but JJ was fine yesterday. She was her usual, chatty, happy, annoying self.

And if Emily was honest, she missed JJ trying to talk to her. She had gotten to like ignoring JJ, watching her smile fade as Emily shot her down. Mean she knew, but JJ deserved after what she did to her. She deserved a lot more, but Emily still cared a small bit for her. That was the only thing keeping JJ alive.

''So you're saying you want JJ to pay attention to you, just so you can ignore her?'' Garcia asked. Emily had been explaining her predicament to her and Garcia was having a hard time comphrehending it. Even Emily didn't fully understand it.

''Kinda...,'' she replied.

''You know that doesn't make sense.''

''I know it doesn't, but...I can't seem to express how I feel. I'm not very articulate when it comes to emotions.''

''You can say that again,'' Garcia muttered.

''I heard that.''

''Sorry...so, do you want JJ to talk to you or not?''

''Well...yes and no.''

''You have to pick one.''

''Yes, but only a small bit, so I can blow her off and crush her little dreams.''

''You're so fantastically cruel.''

''I know, but she deserves it.''

''She does and she doesn't.''

''You have to pick one.''

''Hey! You can't use my thing against me!''

''Since when has it been 'your thing'?''

''Since I said it!''

''Well I said it there so it's my thing now!''

''It's no fun arguing with you. You always seem to win somehow,'' Garcia pouted as Emily smirked.

''Hmm...so do you think I'm being too mean?''

''Emily she did an awful thing to you and if you want to ignore her, ignore her.''

''But she doesn't have a right to be mad at me, right?''

''I guess, she's really just getting what she deserves...''

''Exactly! So she's just being unreasonable and annoying.''

''Yeah...''

''And she should be begging on her knees for forgiveness. She should be willing to do anything for me.''

''I think all this power is going to your head Em...''

''And anything includes giving me a file so I don't have to get up and get the damn thing myself!''

''Yeah! What was up with that?''

''I don't know. Maybe she's just back to being a bitch again.''

''Maybe, I have to go to the little girl's room. You'll be ok by yourself won't you?''

''Uh yeah...I'm not seven.''

''Enough with the snarkiness Ms Prentiss, I will be back momentarily,'' Garcia sang, and literally skipped out of her office. Emily was there for a few moments alone when there was a knock at the door. ''Come in,'' she answered.

The door opened and JJ stood behind it. She saw Emily and made to leave. ''Hey Jareau get back here!'' Emily snapped. JJ slinked back slowly into the office.

''Yeah?'' she asked.

''Why have you been ignoring me all day Jareau?'' Emily asked angrily, standing up and facing JJ.

''I haven't been ignoring you. Prentiss,'' she added for good measure.

''What happened to Emily?''

''What happened to JJ?''

''Huh, I thought you were trying to get my forgiveness.''

''I stopped.''

''Why?''

''You didn't forgive me. I did everything Prentiss, everything to try and make it up to you. It's your own fault.''

''Does breaking my nose count as everything?''

''You know that was an accident.''

''It's still broken.''

''Looks better that way anyway. It was always too big.''

''Oh you did not just go there!'' Emily shouted. JJ knew about her nose insecurities. She couldn't believe she'd use it against her.

''Oh I went there Prentiss. I went there, took photographs, bought a cute little t-shirt, and brought you back nothing!''

''You know how I feel about my nose!''

''Yeah! I do! Why do you think I used it?'' JJ laughed.

''Oh I thought you were a cold, spiteful bitch before but now I know!''

''Well I knew a long time ago about who you really are you, you, you leftie!''

''Oh you crossed the line!''

''Yeah big deal! Drag me back over it if you want!''

''I'm not just going to drag you. I'm going to attach you to a monster truck and drive you back over it!''

''Talk's cheap Prentiss. Like your clothes.''

''Oh no you didn't go there! What did I ever to do you?''

''YOU DATED MY BROTHER!''

''GET OVER IT ALREADY!''

''NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT I WAS RIGHT AND THAT YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT HIM!''

''NO, NO YOU WERE WRONG! AND I LOVE HIM! HOW IS BEING APART FROM HIM BETTER FOR ME?''

''HE WOULD HURT YOU! I KNOW!''

''How?''

''How what?''

''How do you know he'd hurt me?''

''Because he's dated one of my friends before.''

''And let me guess, you felt pushed out so you ruined their relationship too just so you wouldn't be all alone,'' Emily smiled cynically.

''Don't try to profile me Prentiss. He dumped her, and she was heartbroken.''

''He's changed.''

''People don't change.''

''You did. You used be the nicest, friendliest person in the world. You were the most important person in my life. But you changed, radically, and now I hate you.''

''Yeah well I hate you too,'' JJ lied. She didn't hate Emily, she could never hate Emily. And all she wanted to do right then was cry. Emily's tiny speech brought up so many emotions, ones of happiness, joy, and then disappointment. And now anger. Anger at herself, at Emily. at James, at Celine Dion for some reason, but mostly herself. And she was taking it out on Emily.

''I accept that. Just never mention my nose again.''

''It's so huge I don't have to mention it for it to get attention.''

Emily's nostrils flared, and JJ could almost hear her brain whirring inside her head, trying to come up with a killer comeback. ''The first time James and I made love we did it three times. Three. On the bed, on the floor and in the shower. He's a gentle lover, he takes his time, he makes me feel-''

''DON'T SAY IT!''

''You mentioned my nose, I get to mention my sex life with James.''

''You know how hard that is for me!''

''And you know how I feel about my nose! I hate it, I hate it, it's the only thing I feel bad about and you're using it in your petty little game to get at me.''

''It's not petty. You started it by dating James.''

''JJ, you're pathetic you know that? This isn't working, nobody's on your side! You're just a pathetic little girl.''

''At least my birth certificate isn't an apology from the condom factory!''

''Now that's uncalled for!''

''I don't care Emily. You know what? I know James better than you do. I know his type, and you're definitely his type. You know what his type is? Easy, slutty whores,'' JJ sneered, getting right up in Emily's face. Emily glared at her for a moment before smacking her right on the face, throwing all her strength into it. JJ was forced back against the other side of the room and was nearly knocked off her feet. JJ held her hand to her face and glared at Emily before storming back to her office.

Emily stared after her. Her hand felt raw after hitting JJ. She'd hate to be JJ's face.

* * *

><p>JJ looked in the mirror. Her face was still red from Emily slapping her and it stung like hell. She applied some ice to it and it was already soothing her. She relaxed into her chair and closed her eyes, regretting taking all her anger out on Emily. She said some horrible things, things that weren't true and were just uncalled for. She had hurt Emily, she saw it in her eyes after every insult, before they were taken over by anger.<p>

She breathed out deeply trying to find some peace. She was nearly there when the peace was interrupted. ''YOU LYING, SELFISH BITCH!'' Garcia. JJ should have expected this. She knew Garcia would coax it out of Emily somehow.

Garcia stormed into her office and glared furiouly at her with her hands on her hips. JJ had never seen the usually mellow tech analyst so angry.

''What do you want Garcia?'' JJ sighed.

''What do you think? Emily told me what you said! It's disgraceful! You had no right to say any of those things!''

''Which thing? I said a lot of things...''

''Yeah well they all hurt her! You Jennifer Jareau are cold, like UnSub cold, she is your best friend and she hates you more now than she ever did before! She was gettin over this, she was starting to forgive you but you go and ruin it! This will take months, maybe even years to repair! Are you happy JJ?''

''Garcia I-''

''Look I don't want to hear it! I'm incredibly mad at you Jennifer Jareau! You're..you're...you're a meanie bobenie slovenie!''

''A what?''

''A bitch!'' Garcia screamed, and slapped JJ, right where Emily had slapped her. Now it was twice as raw. It was not a good day.

* * *

><p>After her face had gone back to it's normal colour two days later, JJ decided to go out in public again. She wasn't going to go outside when there was a huge, red mark on her face that was in the shape of a hand. She was walking down sixth street when a man walked past her, a hood pulled over his head and his head bent low. JJ couldn't help but think that the man looked familiar, so she backtracked and followed him.<p>

She followed him for a good half hour before he stopped outside a restaurant, the exact one Emily and James had gone on their first date to. James.

She ran over to him and pulled down his hood. He turned and looked at her sadly, his blue eyes paler than usual. His hair needed to be cut and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. ''James,'' she breathed and began rubbing circles on his arm. He ignored her and walked off, but she ran after him.

''James! James get back here! Don't make me run! I'm in heels and I have a broken arm! JAMES!'' she shouted after him but his long legs easily outpaced her and she lost him.

* * *

><p>She walked back into the BAU after her little meeting with James and had to pass by Garcia's office. She was walking past when she heard hushed voices at the other side of the door.<p>

''What am I going to do Pen? I can't tell him,'' a voice that sounded like Emily's whispered.

''I don't know, and you definitely can't tell JJ,'' Garcia answered. Now JJ was interested. She pressed her ear up against the side of the door and listened.

''I know, she'd go insane.''

''You mean more insane.''

''Yeah, but seriously Garcia what can I do?''

''I don't know, do you want to keep it?''

''Yes, I do. I have to. But I don't know what I'm going to say to JJ. I can't just say to her ''Oh Jareau I hate you. By the way I'm pregnant with your brother's baby', now can I?''

JJ pulled away from the door in shock. Emily was pregnant. With James' child. Oh shit.

She backed away from the door and ran down the hallway to her office, not giving a damn this time about her heels or broken arm.

**Oooooh drama! And also a JJ chapter! I've noticed I've been writing a lot of those recently. Should I go back to Emily or stick with JJ for a while?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok first, sorry for the late update. My stupid Home Ec project that none of you probably care about got in the way.**

**Second, over 200 reviews. Thanks sooooooo much guys, you are amazing. Words cannot express how much I love you.**

**And third, well there is no third. Oh wait there is! I looked over your suggestions, and made this a JJ chapterm with a tiny bit of Emily to see how she's dealing with things, and an even tinier bit of James.**

Chapter Twenty One

''Oh god oh god oh god. She's pregnant. She's fucking pregnant! With my brother's child! Oooooh no no no no this can't be happening, this can't be happening. This cant' be happening! Usually this would be good news, and it is, but I split them up, that baby will have no father, I've ruined everything, me and my stupid big mouth! This is bad, so very bad, I've messed things up, I have to fix them, but how? I can't let that baby be raised up with it's mother hating it's aunt. It's aunt...I'm going to be an aunt! To Emily's child! Oh my god this is fabulous! Oh no I'm turning in to Garcia...but I'm going to be an aunt! Yippee! And to my best friend's kid! Yay yay yay yay! Oh no...I'm going to have them get back together, and-I'm talking to myself again! I have to stop doing that!'' JJ muttered. She had ran back to her office and had started pacing, thinking about things to do. Emily was pregant, with her brother's child, that much she knew. What she didn't know was how she was supposed to feel. She was happy for Emily, and happy that she was going to be an aunt, but sad that she potentially ruined this child's chance of having a happy family life. She knew that whatever she thought, and however awkward it would be for her, she had to get James and Emily back together. For the baby.

She knew talking to Emily would be a huge mistake. She still hated her. So her best shot was getting James, and hoping seeing him would make Emily forgive her. She knew it was a long shot but it was the best she could come up with.

She sneaked out of the bullpen, past Garcia's office, and out to her car. She just prayed that no-one on the team would come looking for her or that Emily would suddenly forgive her.

She drove to James' house and was relieved that his car was there. She walked up to the door and used the key she had 'borrowed' to open the door. His house was the same as always, except for the giant hole in the wall on the left. Other than that perfectly normal.

She called his name but there was no answer. She went into the kitchen and he wasn't there. She walked into the living room but he wasn't there either. She called his name again and went upstairs. She noticed that the whole hallway upstairs was covered in pictures of him and Emily, but downstairs there was no proof she had ever existed. She paused for a moment and looked at the pictures. They both looked so happy in them, and Emily was using her special smile, the one she reserved only for JJ, and apparently James.

She crept along the hallway, and reached his bedroom door. She knoced on it but there was no answer. She opened the door slowly, and stepped inside, closing the door shut quietly behind her. She sat on the bed and decided to wait for him to show himself.

Five minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and James stepped out, wet and completely naked, and drying his hair with a towel. JJ hurriedly averted her eyes up to his face, but she couldn't keep the shock out of them. They were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

James moved the towel from in front of his face and saw JJ. He looked at her for a moment before realising he was naked and moving the towel down to his waist. ''Jen what the hell are you doing here?'' he asked angrily.

''Wa?''

''What are you doing here?''

''Oh. I uh, we need to talk... And when did you get a six-pack?''

''I don't want to talk with you,'' he said and put a shirt on over his head. JJ still wouldn't look at him properly, she was afraid she'd see...it, again. Not something she wanted to see.

''But it's really important-''

''Jen, I don't care. I haven't talked to you in over a month, and to be honest I love it! I haven't missed you one bit, I know I've calmed down now and have gotten over it somewhat, but I'm still mad at you.''

''Are you over her?''

''No, and I don't think I'll ever be. I love her Jen, I don't want to get over her.'' Every instinct in JJ was screaming at her to tell him that Emily loved him too, and that she wasn't over him either. Oh and that she was pregnant but she couldn't say that now. It might scare him off.

''Is this about Andrea? You never seemed to forgive me for that. Emily is different to Andrea. A thousand times better. I love Emily, I didn't love Andrea. And Emily, Emily was one of a kind.''

''She-''

''Please don't Jen, I don't want to hear how she's getting on without me,'' he interrupted. He had slipped on a pair of sweats, and JJ could look at him now.

''But I was-''

''Jen, hearing this will make it more painful. I can't handle that, I don't want to handle that. I know she probably hates you, that's just what she'd do, but if you can, just tell her that I miss her and that I hope she's happy.''

''But Jamie-''

''Leave. Now. I don't want you making it worse. You're probably enjoying this aren't you? Enjoying seeing me fall apart and seeing how much I miss her? Well you're not going to get that chance. I'm going to do an Emily and not show emotion,'' he snapped, as he dragged her out of his room and down the stairs.

''But James-''

''You know that was one of the things I loved most about her? She wasn't overly affectionate like other girls. She just showed the right amount, no more, no less. And I never got to tell her that and I never got to tell her that I loved her either!'' he shouted as he shoved JJ out the door.

''But James!'' she cried, but he had slammed the door in her face. ''She loves you too...''

* * *

><p>If she was one more file she would end up shooting it. She would pull her Glock out and literally fire until that file was blown to smithereens. And it wasn't even really the file's fault. Sure it had made its presence very well known to Emily, over and over again, but there was something else on her mind. And inside her. The baby.<p>

She wanted to keep it, she really did. And there was no way she was getting another abortion. She saw what it did to Matthew, she wasn't about to let somebody else pay for her mistake. But this baby wasn't a mistake, it was made out of love, not an experiment to try and fit in. James was different to John, she loved James with all her heart, and wanted to have a family with him. So that meant she was keeping the baby. But still, she didn't want to raise the baby without his or her father, especially with her job seeing as she'd be away a lot. This child deserved her father and JJ was taking him away.

She had considered telling JJ, maybe if she knew about the baby she'd change her mind. Not even JJ could keep a child's mother and father apart. Plus she'd be an aunt, and JJ loved being an aunt. She had a niece already, but she hadn't seen her brother in years, so she had no contact with her. In reality, James was the only family she had. But if she changed her mind, there would be one more. But getting her to change her mind was the hard part.

She was also excited about the idea of being a mother. All she ever really wanted in life was a family, a happy one, unlike the one she grew up in. She wanted her children to feel loved, and cherished, and not have to act out for attention. She would love this child with all her heart, and she knew James would too if he ever got to meet him/her. It was unfair that James was in the dark about this, he was the child's father. He deserved to know.

She wanted to have this child with him, she really did. Being apart from him made her realise what she really wanted in life. Him. And if they had a kid, even better. It showed the world how much they loved each other. Although he had never said out loud that he loved her, she knew he did. A profiler just knew.

But the profiler in her also knew JJ would want to play a huge part in this baby's life. And she wasn't sure if she was ready to do that. She didn't hate JJ anymore, it was strong dislike. But she was still mad at her, but not as mad as she used be. She had calmed down, thought things over like the mature adult she was and JJ wasn't. _''Oh yeah, real mature,'' _she thought to herself. She still had the dreams where she killed JJ, except not as often. It was her subconscious way of telling herself to not get too hung up on it. JJ made a mistake. Accept it. You're not going to be her best friend anymore, that will never happen. But move on, and try and get on with JJ. She knew that was what she was supposed to do, but in reality, she couldn't.

* * *

><p>''JJ stop pacing and get into bed,'' Will ordered. She had been pacing back and forth for the last half hour and he was getting sick of it. It was really distracting and he found himself watching her. She paced pretty quickly so it was like watching a tennis match.<p>

''But Will, I have to think of something,'' she panicked and quickened her pacing.

''Look, she's pregnant. And you don't want her to raise the child without it's father. End of.''

''It's not as simple as that. Firstly, I'm still not comfortable with the idea of them being together. Especially as a part of him is inside her. Second, none of them will talk to me so I can't get them back together even if I wanted to!''

''The only way you'll get them back together is if you want them to get back together. They will know once you've accepted what they have. ''

''But I can't...''

''JJ think about it this way. Your best friend and your brother. If they get married, you and Emily will be real sisters. And not just the pretend sisters you say you are.''

''Yeah I guess,'' JJ smiled and sat down on the bed next to him.

''And this child, will be your niece or nephew. Imagine being the aunt of your best friend's child. You won't just be Aunty JJ by nickname, you'll actually be the child's Aunty JJ.''

''Yeah,'' JJ agreed, the smile getting bigger.

'''And you're certain to get godmother. Can you imagine how close you and Emily would be if her and James got married? Way closer than you were.''

''But she won't talk to me.''

''JJ she loves you, she will eventually forgive you. It'll take time but she'll get there. And when she does you'll be closer than you ever were before, because you'll have a special link, that child. I can't actually say how magical it could be for the two of you.''

''I love you Will,'' JJ grinned, and leaned in to kiss him but stopped short. ''I have a great idea,'' she smirked, raising an eyebrow.

''A great idea for what?''

''How to get them back together.''

''And are you going to tell me?''

''Nope, you'll see tomorrow,'' she grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>The next day at work she prepared her evil plan. It was so ingenious, so clever, it was fullproof. It couldn't fail. This gesture would even melt Strauss' heart, never mind Emily's, the woman with the biggest heart she knew.<p>

She waited until Emily was alone in the kitchen, and pounced. She sneaked up behind Emily and surprised her. ''Hey Emily we need to talk,'' JJ said, acting all professional. It was a hard task, she was giddy with excitement.

''About what?'' Emily asked sceptically, turning around and raising her eyebrows.

''You and James.''

''I don't want to hear it,'' Emily stated and tried to walk away but JJ stopped her.

''No Em, this is important.''

Emily sighed and gave in. ''Five minutes.''

''Yay! Well anyway, I was thinking, I want you and James together. But since neither of you are talking to me I can't get the two of you together so I'll have to do it myself.''

JJ pulled a box out of her suit jacket and knelt down on one knee. She opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond engagement ring. ''Emily will you marry my brother?''


	22. Chapter 22

**So in the last chapter I left you on a slight cliffhanger _again _and this kinda skips Emily's reaction and goes straight to James. Who is mad. **

Chapter Twenty Two

''YOU WHAT?''

''I knew you wouldn't take this well...,'' JJ mumbled. She had reported back to James after proposing to Emily and he wasn't taking it well.

''Of course I wouldn't take it well! What would you think if I proposed to Will for you?'' he bellowed. His face was red with anger, and JJ was sure that at any moment smoke would start coming out of his ears.

''I would feel very awkward...,'' she answered honestly. It would be awkward, her brother proposing to her boyfriend for her...but with Emily it was different. A lot different.

''Exactly! Not to mention I have had dreams about proposing to her! I wanted to do that, if I got the chance but you took it away from me!''

''I tried to give it back!''

''You just ended up embarrassing Emily, me and yourself.''

''How did it embarrass you?''

''Emily might think that I put you up to this.''

''She doesn't.''

''Right, can you go through this again? From the start? Maybe having a distraction will stop me killing you.''

''Ok. So I went up to Emily, made casual conversation, and she started to walk away but I pulled her back and got down on one knee and pulled the box out and proposed. She just stared at me with her mouth hanging open for a while before saying ''Is this some kind of sick joke Jareau?'' And I said it wasn't but she wouldn't believe me, and I tried to persuade her that I wanted the two of you to get back together without revealing that I know about the b-thing, but she wouldn't believe me. Then we both turned our heads as Reid started choking when he saw me on the ground in front of Emily with a ring, and Morgan was pissing himself laughing, and thank god Garcia wasn't there, even though I'm sure she has it recorded and-''

''JJ, get on with it.''

''She walked away from me but I shuffled behind her and grabbed her pants leg but she kicked me and I fell over. I got up and ran after her, and I finally got her to answer. She said no James,'' JJ said sadly, her voice changing from the hyper one she was using just moments ago.

James hung his head as if in defeat. ''James she didn't say no because she didn't want to marry you. It's because she ha...hates me, and didn't believe me.''

''I'm close to hating you too.''

''But you're talking to me. Emily won't and if I'm really honest I miss her. I miss my friend. I want her back. And I was hoping that she'd say yes and then we could actually be proper sisters.''

''So you're ok with us being together now?''

''I am, something happened that made me think and I realise that I want the two of you together. Will said it would bring Emily and I closer and I want that, I want that so badly. And you make her happy, and I hate seeing her sad. At first I thought nothing of it but it's been over a month now and she's missing you like crazy. She hasn't been her self and my heart breaks every time I see her. She just always looks so sad, and I hate that, especially as I caused it. All I want to do is hug her so tightly and tell her that it's going to get better until she feels good again but she won't even look at me, never mind touch me. I just want my friend back,'' JJ said sadly and wiped a tear from her eye. James knew she was geniune. JJ had told him about her friend Emily(which he thought was a coincedence) and every time she did her eyes brightened with excitement and enthuasiasm. She loved talking about Emily, and Emily used to love talking about JJ. Emily was the exact same, she was always smiling whenever she talked about JJ. To have that taken away from you must really hurt. James may have lost Emily, but she had it way worse. She lost him and her best friend.

''JJ I'm glad you'll let us be together, but this has to be handled very delicately. I don't want to upset Emily.''

''You won'! She'll be so happy to see you and I want-no I need to see her happy again. I'll do anything to draw a smile from her that isn't a self-satisfied smirk at my misfortune.''

James couldn't help but laugh. Emily had a heart of gold, but she also had a sadistic streak. She would probably love seeing JJ like this, but only if she did something truely terrible. Which she did. If she hadn't, Emily would be kicking the ass of anyone who got a kick out of it. She was fiercely protective and loyal, and if anyone touched her friends, she would kill them. She'd do anything to protect them, especially JJ. So for her to turn around and hate JJ for what she's done must be she really loves him. And that made his heart soar with joy.

''So what are you going to do Jen?''

''I'm going to pester her until she gives in and talk to me. Or I could show her how much I really want to be her friend again and maybe she'll warm back up to me. Once she's talking civilly to me I'll tell her I want the two of you back together.''

''What? You can't go sooner! I'm practically dying here Jen!''

''I can't just blurt out to her ''Hey Em we've got a case. Conference room in five-oh my brother is in love with you and I want the two of you to get back together'', now can I?''

''Well you could try.''

''No James, like you said, this has to be done delicately. I don't want to scare her, she's fragile right now, she appears as strong as steel but she's not. She's just a really good actress!''

''Fine, but make an effort! I hate being without her.''

''And I hate not talking to her.''

''Hey at least you get to see her. All I have is pictures and memories.''

JJ walked up to James and put her hand on his shoulder. ''Jamie, I'm sorry,'' she said and she meant it. She was sorry for putting him, and Emily through this hell. She understood now what it was like to lose a friend, but it must be a thousand times worse for the two of them.

He just nodded his head and she left.

* * *

><p>Later that day they were called out on a case. She had been pestering Emily all day to try and get her to talk to her, properly, and Emily had given in and said they would talk at the end of the case. JJ could get her eyes to make people do anything.<p>

JJ's arm had healed and she was able to go back in the field, but she was still stuck at the police station with the creepy detective. He was a complete perv, he was staring at Emily all day. Emily didn't even notice it, she was too focused on work and hardly looked at him. But he looked at her, his eyes followed her everywhere, and he kept looking at her chest, and when she was standing up, her butt.

JJ could fell the anger building up inside her. The only person who should be able to check Emily out like that was James, and occasionally herself if Emily looked incredibly beautiful that day. Creepy detectives shouldn't be able to do this. Plus he had the most annoying voice ever. So whiny and naselly, it it made her want to throttle him and stick him where the sun don't shine. Minnesota. That way she wouldn't be able to hear him.

He constantly tried to talk to Emily, and offered to show her around after work. He even had the audacity to ask her back to his place! Granted he did it very cryptically and JJ had to think it over for a long time before she got it and Emily probably didn't dwell on it as much, but still!

She glared at the detective all day, which made him feel uneasy. Good. That was only step one of the plan.

After Morgan and Emily had left the station, breaking the detective's heart, JJ cornered him after he got off the phone. ''Why do you keep looking at my friend?'' she asked angrily, trying her best to look cold and stoic.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked in his incredibly annoying voice. She'd never be able to get that voice out of her head.

''My friend, the brunette, you keep gawking at her. Why?'' she said placing her hands on her hips.

''I'm not gawking...''

''Yeah you are. I've noticed. You can't keep your eyes away from her chest.''

''Look I'm lonely ok? My wife left me for another guy last year and took our two kids with her. It was devastating. I haven't dated since then and I was thinking about getting back in the game and she seems really nice.''

''Oh.'' Damn she wasn't expecting that. She was expecting him to be some sort of sex freak, not a devoted husband and father who needed some company.

''I know I have no chance with her but I can look right? Women don't find me attractive, I think it's the voice. My ex-wife's new boyfriend punched me in the nose and it messed up my sinuses.''

''Oh...'' Now she felt really bad.

''All I've ever wanted was a family. A wife to love, and who loves me back. I want kids and I had them but they were taken away. I know I'm a nice guy, and that's why women think I'm a loser.''

''Aww...'' This was getting really awkward. She needed Emily to get back together with James, but she felt really sorry for the detective and any other time she would have set her up on a date with him. But she couldn't, Emily and James belonged together.

''And I know I would love my wife so much, and treat her like she deserves to be treated. All women are special, and men who take advantage of them are pigs.''

''Aww...''

''And your friend just seems...perfect. She has such amazing eyes, and a wonderful smile, and she seems so warm and loving...''

JJ didn't know what to do. The poor guy was pouring his heart out to her and she had been rude to him. The poor guy deserved a break, but Emily was spoken for.

Luckily her phone rang right then. She excused herself and answered the caller, who was Hotch. ''Hey Hotch.''

''JJ there's been another abduction. I need you to go to 25 Park Lane immediatly. Emily will be with you soon.''

JJ gulped. Emily would be with her. This would either be wonderful or awkward. ''Uh yeah ok. I'm on my way.''

* * *

><p>She raced out of the station and hopped into an SUV. She drove to the address Hotch gave her and parked at the end of the street. Emily was already there, talking with some witnesses. JJ walked over to join her and smiled at Emily, but Emily just frowned. She finished talking to a woman and turned to JJ.<p>

''Alright, the girl's called Marcia Roberts, 25, brunette, straight-A student, fits victimology perfectly,'' Emily explained, showing no personal feelings at all. The consummate professional as always.

''Right, definitely our guy then...how long has she been missing?''

''Four hours. Right so you take the left side and I'll take the right,'' Emily instructed. JJ felt something inside her twinge for a moment. Usually if something like this happened they'd go together, it would take longer but they'd still do it. Going alone must mean she really didn't want to be around JJ. She had gotten the completely wrong idea from the proposal.

''Emily-''

''Jareau, just go.'' JJ did what she said and slinked off sadly to the other side of the street.

* * *

><p>An hour later they had finished interviewing everyone and met up again at the end of the street. It had gotten dark and there was no-one around. ''Any luck?'' JJ asked as she approached Emily.<p>

''Nothing. Nobody saw anything,'' Emily replied, not looking at JJ.

''Same, nobody can help.''

''Hmm, so she's gone five hours. He keeps them for twelve, before he kills them...''

''So we've got seven hours.''

''But he tortures them for ten hours, and he'd need a big place...''

''That's nearby...''

''To all the crime scenes. This latest one is two hours away from the last,'' Emily stated. JJ loved that even though they were fighting they could bounce ideas off each other effortlessly.

''Yeah, and their bodies were practically frozen, and he'd need a big place to do that.''

''JJ, I saw a place on the way over here. It was hidden by trees and you could hardly see it but it's definitely the right size. We should go check it out.'' JJ savoured the sound of her nickname rolling off Emily's tongue. Emily couldn't help it, she had always called her JJ.

''Ok, how far is it from here?''

''About an hour, should be faster with no traffic.''

''Ok, I'll call Hotch.'' Emily nodded and went to get the SUV. JJ pulled out her phone and was about to press the button that would call Hotch when she was hit in the head with a heavy, blunt object. She was dragged behind a bush roughly, and was left there. She was still slightly conscious, but her attacker hit her again for good measure and she was out cold.

Emily drove the SUV back to where she had left JJ but there was no sign of her. Emily got out of the SUV and called her name but there was no answer. She walked around a bit, trying to find her when suddenly it felt like she walked right into a brick wall. She fell onto the ground, and she could feel the hot, sticky blood forming on her face. She looked to her left and saw a bloody JJ and her breathing stopped.

_''JJ, I have to help JJ,'' _she thought and inched slowly over to JJ but her progress was halted by a kick to her ribs. She clutched her ribs in pain, but the pain didn't last long as there was a sharp blow to her head and and she descended into darkness...

**Damn I'm just so mean aren't I?**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I was a _bit _mean in the last chapter (cliffhangers are so fun!) but I've had my fill of torturing you all and am instead turing to JJ. How I can enjoy hurting my favourite characters I don't know. **

Chapter Twenty Three

JJ groaned and opened her eyes. It was almost pitch black where ever she was, and there was only a tiny sliver of light filling up the whole room. The light enabled her to see Emily, who was hunched in the corner, curled into herself. _''Emily, the bastard got Emily too. Where the hell are we? What did he do to Emily? Did he hit her too? Oh god...the baby,'' _JJ thought as she scooted over to Emily. Emily lifted her head up slightly and looked at JJ. JJ could hardly see her, but she just knew Emily felt scared. If Emily wasn't scared she would be up trying to do something or would eat the head off JJ for getting so close.

''Em..,'' JJ said, and she surprised that her voice came out cracked and dry.

''You wouldn't wake up,'' Emily mumbled, staring into the middle of the darkness.

''What?''

''You wouldn't wake up. I tried to get you to wake up, I called your name, I shook you but you wouldn't wake up.''

''Oh...''

''I got scared. I didn't know what to do. So I left you there...''

''Emily, that's ok. How long have we been here?''

''It seems like days.''

''In reality?''

''I think I've been awake for about two hours.''

''Wait, awake? He knocked you out too?''

''Yeah.''

''Oh god I am going to kill that bastard once I lay my hands on him-''

''JJ calm down. Save your energy. Who knows how long we might be here,'' Emily instructed calmly. JJ was amazed at how calm she could be in situations like these. JJ wasn't even awake five minutes and she was nearly in hysterics but Emily had been awake two hours and she was fine. Maybe she had cried when JJ was knocked out. Maybe she had screamed and punched the wall. But most likely was that she locked all bad thoughts inside her head.

''So...Emily remember you said we could talk...?''

''JJ not now.'' There was her nickname again. It was amazing how something so small was so significant to her now. Before Emily would say it like fifty times a day and JJ would take no notice. But no, every single time she uttered it JJ felt happy. Even if they were locked in a dark room in who knows where. Emily just had that effect on her.

''Ok, I get it, we've been locked in a dark room, alone, together and we don't know when we're going to-''

''JJ please?'' sighed Emily. She turned and faced JJ, a look of annoyance and frustration on her face.

''Oh right, sorry,'' JJ smiled sheepishly but Emily didn't return it.

* * *

><p>Emily just sat there in silence, hardly moving and obviously thinking to herself. JJ didn't know what to do, she couldn't think. She knew if she did that all she would think about would be bad things. Like her and Emily dying. And never getting to see Henry again. And to die with Emily mad at her.<p>

She started toying with the cuff of her sleeve to amuse herself, but it was surprisingly monotonous. _''Well what did you think Jareau? That playing with your sleeve would make everything better?'' _she thought. For some reason she always called herself Jareau in her head. She didn't know why.

JJ felt incredibly awkward, and all she wanted to do was hug Emily, and feel safe in her warm embrace. JJ was practically falling apart and she needed to hear Emily saying that it was going to be ok. She just had to.

She moved over closer to Emily slowly, and Emily didn't notice. JJ was close enough to touch Emily and she reached out and took Emily's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her hand was freezing cold, but JJ still relished the contact. That contact would have been second nature to them a few months ago, but now JJ savoured every moment of it. She had wanted to touch Emily for so long, in a non sexual way, and she was finally getting her chance.

Emily didn't proteste like JJ expected her to, she just turned her head and nodded. JJ could see one side of her face and she looked so broken and depressed. It didn't take Reid to figure out the other side was probably the same. It was a sure sign that Emily was frightened, normally she would have pulled her hand away but she obviously needed this as much as JJ.

JJ moved closer again to Emily and gripped thier hands together tighter. JJ could feel Emily's body relax a little, as her hand eased up and tension was released. ''Emily, we don't know anything about this guy. We don't know what he'll do. But I think we should forget all our personal stuff and just focus on being there for each other,'' JJ said gently, earning a nod from Emily.

''Ok, I don't want to fight now. I...I'm scared, and I can't be mad at you.''

''Good, I hated fighting with you.''

''I hated fighting with you too,'' Emily said and squeezed Emily's hand. Suddenly a door flew open and light shone into the room. Emily and JJ broke their contact and shielded their eyes. The silhouette of a tall man was visible, and he came closer to them and knelt down in front of him. They couldn't make out most of his facial features, apart from the fact that he had hair and a slight beard.

He chuckled evilly to himself and grabbed both of them by the hair. JJ gasped while Emily said nothing, refusing to show him fear. ''Hello ladies,'' he smirked and pulled them closer to him. ''Two in one day, I literally caught two birds with one stone. Heavy stone that was too. But of course, you'd know better than I do. Hurt did it?''

Emily stayed silent so he pulled harder on both their hair. Emily still silent and JJ spoke up to stop him. ''A little bit. Nothing a few painkillers won't fix.''

''Do you seriously think I'm going to give you painkillers? Oh no dear, you and your friend who seems incapable of talking will suffer,'' he smiled and showed off every one of his teeth. It was like looking at a Great White Shark.

''You won't have the satisfaction of seeing us suffer.''

''Oh but my dear I will. I'm going to take one of you at a time, beat you to a bloody pulp and make the other watch.''

JJ could almost feel the glare Emily was giving him. It was probably her death glare, the one she practiced in the mirror.

''So who wants to go first?'' he asked cheerfully.

JJ's thoughts went immediatly to the baby. She couldn't let Emily get hurt, she might lose the baby and that couldn't happen. She couldn't lose a child again. She felt Emily get ready to speak. ''I wi-''

''I will,'' JJ said quickly. Emily looked at her in disbelief and was about to protest but JJ cut her off again. ''Take me first. I'm weaker than her, it will damage her more psychogically if I go first''

''Well alright. Over here,'' he demanded gruffly and dragged her over to the corner of the room.

''JJ no!'' Emily cried and tried to stand up but JJ told her not to.

''Emily no, I have to do this.''

''But JJ-''

''Take me,'' she pleaded and turned to their captor.

''Well if you say so,'' he grinned and punched her in the mouth. She fell down on to the cold, hard floor with a bang. ''JJ!'' Emily cried, but JJ turned and looked at her and begged her to stop.

Their captor smirked and pulled JJ up by her hair. He kicked her in the stomach, and threw her against the wall. Emily stood up and lunged at him but JJ got in her way. She would not let Emily get hurt. She couldn't, not with the baby.

''JJ let me at him!'' Emily screached, but a bleeding JJ held her back.

''Emily no,'' JJ said and pushed Emily back.

''You're getting a little troublesome. I'll have to take care of you,'' their captor spoke and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt. He grabbed Emily and twisted her arms behind her back, and locked the handcuffs onto her. He pushed her back against the wall she was sitting against a few moments earlier and JJ prayed that the baby was alright.

Their captor turned back to JJ, and slapped her across the face. He punched her in the face again, and she fell down against the wall. He kicked her in the ribs over and over again, until she was lying silently on the floor. He dragged her up by her hair again and twisted her ar, behind her back, close to breaking it. He let go and she collapsed onto the floor in a heap. He smirked, and dragged her over towards Emily, who was still sitting there in handcuffs. She had tried getting up but the ground was slippery and she needed her hands.

''I'll be back for you later,'' he promised and left the room, slamming the door shut and plunging them into darkness.

JJ groaned quietly and moved slightly on the floor. Emily shuffled over to her. ''JJ are you ok? Why did you do that? You knew I could have taken that.''

JJ groaned again and turned around on her back slowly. She winced with every movement but she was eventually facing Emily. ''I...I could...I couldn't let you get hurt,'' she finally managed to say. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to ignore the pain.

''But JJ I can protect you.''

''No...no...I can...I can't...can't let niece or nephew get hurt...''

''What?'' Emily asked and froze. Did JJ really know?

''I know..know about...baby...''

''How-did Garcia-''

''No...no not Garcia. I overheard...you and her talking. I'm not letting...can't let you get hurt. You have to keep baby safe...''

''JJ I can't let you get hurt for me.''

''It's for you and the baby,'' JJ said and looked up at Emily. ''Em...I want you to have this baby, you...you have to be safe. And...and I want you to rai...raise it with...''

''JJ come on stay awake for me baby,'' Emily urged, fighting against the cuffs but she couldn't get loose.

''Raise it with...with him. James...''

''JJ please stay with me.''

''Em I want...want you to be with James. You...you...belong together...''

''JJ I just want you to be safe.''

''Sorry...''

''What are you sorry for? JJ you took a beating for me, a bad one. I owe you my life.''

''But...but...you and James...''

''JJ I forgive you for that. But you can't let yourself get beat up for me.''

''But the baby...''

''JJ I hate seeing you like this.''

''You...lost one child. I'm not...not letting you lose another...''

''Jayje...''

''I can handle it Em. I want...baby growing inside you...to meet it's dad...''

''And what about it's aunt? He could kill you Jayje.''

''Baby more important...''

''No JJ, JJ don't think like that. You're both important to me.''

''You hate me...''

''I don't hate you JJ, I love you. You're my best friend, I hate what you've done but I need you in my life. More than I need James. If I chose him and never saw you I couldn't cope. Fighting with you is still talking to you. And I'm sick of fighting, I just want my friend back and I can't let you die.''

JJ smiled and closer her eyes. She moved over slowly towards Emily and rested her head in her lap. Emily would have stroked JJ's hair, hugged her, anything but she couldn't. God she hated that man. Next time he came in he was dead, handcuffs or not.

* * *

><p>JJ got stronger after a few hours, but she was still in pain. She sat up and took a pin from her hair and tried opening Emily's handcuffs. They weren't very strong, and she got them open easily.<p>

Emily took the handcuffs off and hugged JJ, careful not to hug her too tight. JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder and sighed. She was delighted to have her friend back, even if it was under the worst circumstances possible. She needed to feel Emily's touch again, especially after what had just happened. She buried her face in Emily's neck and tears slowly started to fall. They may have been in their own personal hell, but she had Emily back and she was all she needed to get through this.

**So the sisterhood is back. But will they survive?**


	24. Chapter 24

**I decided to be nice and update again. I've been too mean recently.**

**Oh and I forgot to do this in the last chapter, but the kidnapping idea is 00 (and her friend Denise)'s idea.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Hours later JJ had to go to the bathroom. They didn't know if it was night or day, it was just dark. End of. And since it was dark they couldn't see their way around. They went along the edge of the wall and felt to see if their captor was nice enough to leave them a rusty bucket or something but they couldn't find anything.

''Dammit I hate this guy! He could at least give us a bucket!'' JJ complained and sat down on the floor.

''Or he could let us out...''

''Enough of the snark Prentiss.''

''Sorry, and I thought we agredd NOT to fight,'' Emily defended, sitting down next to JJ.

''Yeah I know, sorry, I just really have to go to the bathroom!''

''Maybe he'll come back and leave us out,'' Emily suggested.

''He said he'd come back and beat you up. I'm not letting that happen to you, so the next time he comes back he's beating me up again. I don't exactly want to see him.''

''JJ you can't take this all.''

''Yes I can. Emily you have a child growing inside you, I won' let it die.''

''Talking to you is always so fun,'' Emily said sarcastically.

''Sorry, I just really have to go to the bathroom!''

''Look if you're that desperate just go in the corner.''

''I can't just go in the corner! And how come you don't have to go?''

''I went before we came here. You should have too.''

''Oh I'm sorry I didn't go to the bathroom before the deranged lunatic hit me in the head with a 2 x 4!''

''JJ just go in the corner,'' Emily ordered.

''Fine, but don't watch!''

''JJ it's pitch dark. I can't even see you now. Do you really think I'll be able to see?''

''I guess not, but still...''

''JJ pee already or I swear-''

''Ok ok I'm going!'' She shuffled slowly along the wall until she came to the corner. She knew Emily wouldn't mind, but she still felt incredibly awkward doing this. She'd even feel awkward doing this with Will. She hesitated for a few moments, planning exactly what she was going to do until Emily urged her to hurry up. ''JJ get on with it.''

''Ok...it's just...well...''

''JJ I don't care whether you pee over there or not. I'll probably have to do it soon.''

''Fine,'' JJ whined, and she went to the bathroom in the corner. She sat down next to Emily and she didn't have to see her to know she'd have a huge smirk on her face. ''Now that wasn't too hard was it?''

''You won't be saying that when it's your turn,'' JJ grumbled and Emily chuckled to herself. A few seconds later the door flew open and the man stood in the doorway. He placed a bucket down next to the door. ''A toilet for you ladies,'' he said.

''Aww come on!'' JJ whined. Emily would have laughed, just not with him in there.

''Now, it's your turn I believe,'' he said menacingly, stalking over to Emily.

''No, take me,'' JJ pleaded, standing up in front of Emily.

''JJ no-''

''Emily it has to be me. It has to.''

''Do the two of you know something I don't? Because I don't like it,'' their captor said, getting impatient. Emily couldn't help but think it was like when her and Jordan Todd were talking to Viper. She liked Agent Todd and still kept in contact with her, but she knew she would have enjoyed it more if she was with JJ.

''No...I just don't want her to get hurt. Take me, I should be enough shouldn't I?'' JJ asked.

''Mmmmm...no. I want your friend too,'' he grinned and moved towards Emily.

''NO! Leave her alone!''

''JJ sit down, I can take it,'' Emily said gently, grabbing JJ's hand and pulling her down. Emily stood up and offered herself to him. ''Take me.''

''Emily I can't let you do this-''

''JJ I can't let you get hurt anymore.''

''But-''

''JJ I'll be fine.''

''Yeah JJ she'll be fine,'' their captor spoke and grabbed Emily's arm roughly. He slapped her across the face, but she still stayed standing. Just.

He pulled her hair and brought her closer to him. He kicked her in the shins and gripped her arm in a vice like grip.

JJ was completely horrified, and stood up. ''Emily!''

''JJ..JJ stay back. Ugh!'' Emily said as a fist collided with her mouth. She clutched it and couldn't defend herself against the boot that collided with her stomach. She fell back against the wall and hit her head.

JJ sprang up and dived at their captor. Kicking her in the stomach could have harmed the child, and she was not losing her niece or nephew. She jumped on top of of his back and dug her fingernails into his face. Luckily she hadn't cut them in a few days.

''Ah!'' he screamed and attempted to throw her off him but she wouldn't budge. She hung on for dear life, but she let go when his teeth sank into her arm. She fell off his back onto the cold stone of the ground, and a shock went through her whole body. He put his knees on either side of her, and lowered himself down so he was hovering on top of her. He started punching her in the face, over and over again. She was bleeding and his knuckles were bloody. She tried to fight, but she couldn't. He just kept hitting her and he was too strong. She tried to wiggle out from under her but he kept her down. She prayed for Emily to come and help her but she was nowhere to be seen.

JJ eventually just stopped fighting, and it stopped getting fun for him. He got off her and stood up, admiring his handiwork. She was beaten to a pulp and was covered in blood. She would have two black eyes tomorrow. He smirked and threw two bars of chocolate on the floor. He switched the light on and shut the door.

In the light JJ could make her way around now. The room they were in had a stone floor but she knew that already. She had hit it enough. The walls were made of stone too, like a cellar. There was a tiny window up at the top of one of the walls, definitely a cellar of some sort. She rushed over to Emily, who was lying motionless in a heap next to the wall.

''Emily, Emily! Em, Em, come on please wake up for me!'' JJ pleaded, shaking Emily to get her to wake up. There was a small amount of blood on Emily's face, but not as much as there was on JJ. But JJ hadn't hit her head against the wall.

After trying to get her to wake up for about half an hour, and much crying and praying, JJ breathed a sigh of relief when Emily's eyes opened the smallest amount. Anyone else might have missed it, but JJ had been watching Emily so attentively it was impossible for her to miss.

''Em! Em, Em come on just open your eyes, please baby just look at me.''

Emily groaned softly and her eyes flickered.

''Yeah come on baby just like that, just like that. Come on open those big brown eyes for me, please? Come on Em, it's me JJ, you're safe now.'' She squeezed Emily's hand and Emily opend her eyes fully.

''Oh thank god. Em how do you feel?'' she asked, helping Emily to sit up.

''Better than you look,'' she replied. That blow to the head obviously hadn't knocked her sense of humour out.

''Emily forget about me. Are you in pain?''

''My head hurts a little.''

''And what about your stomach?''

''No, it's ok.''

''Do you think the baby is ok?''

''I have no idea. JJ what happened to you? I thought I was taking the beating this time.''

''I couldn't watch. I couldn't. So I lunged at him but you were knocked out already. So he punched me. And punched me. And punched me. And punched me...''

''Oh JJ.''

''And punched me. There's more, but I lost count after thirty.''

''Oh god JJ, I am going to kill him.''

''Me first. You might get hurt.''

''JJ I can take the pain.''

''But the baby can't. That's why I'm doing this. Heck I'd even do it anyway. I love you too much to let you get hurt.''

''Jay, I love you too and I don't want you to do this.''

''Emily you have a baby to protect. Taking this is my way of protecting that child inside you. Emily I can handle this, and trust me you will thank me for it later.''

''JJ I don't want to do this.''

''But you have to. You have a child.''

''But so do you!''

''But not inside me. He won't kill me Emily, I know you won't let him,'' JJ smiled.

''I won't, pity the bastard took our guns.''

''Hmm, look Emily I know you feel horrible about this but I have to do it. Please,'' JJ pleaded and looked at Emily with those blue eyes she couldn't say no to. She nodded sadly.

''Right, so he left us candy. You want some?'' JJ asked.

''We should save it for later. It might be the only food we get.''

''Yeah you're right. I wonder how long he'll keep us here.''

''Don't think about that JJ. Think happy thoughts.''

''Easier said than done. Look Emily, can we talk?''

''Yeah...''

JJ sat down alongside Emily and took her hand. ''I am so sorry for what I've done to you, and James. I shouldn't have, it was a rash decision. I felt cornered and panicked. And after I calmed down I was too afraid to back down from my decision. It was only after I heard about the baby that I even considered changing my mind.''

''JJ-''

''Emily I have to do this. Please?''

Emily nodded and JJ continued. ''I thought about it and fell in love with the idea of you and James. We could be sisters, real sisters, how great would that be? And that baby inside you, that's my niece or nephew. He or she is my family. And you're carrying it. I love the idea of that Em, I feel so close to you. It's like the bond we had before has gotten stronger. And it's unbreakable now. And I missed you when we were fighting. I hated fighting with you. You're my best friend and I love you and I can't live without you in my life. I need you Emily Prentiss, and I need you to be happy. And you can only be happy with James, so please, please get back together.''

Emily said nothing for a few moments, making JJ sweat. But she gave JJ the biggest smile she had ever seen, and JJ returned it. JJ hugged Emily tightly, so happy to have her friend back. ''So will you get back together with him?''

''Well if you really want me to...''

''Emily.''

''JJ you'd have to kill me to stop me.''

''And that's not going to happen. Never, ever, ever. I am so sorry for what I've done Emily.''

''JJ it's ok. I forgave you ages ago, I was like you. I was too afraid to back down from my decision. I decided to be mad at you, I didn't feel it. You're too adorable to stay mad at.''

JJ flung herself into Emily's arms again. Emily slid her hands around JJ's waist and pulled her tight. She had missed JJ, she loved Garcia and was grateful for everything she did but she wasn't JJ. The only person who could replace JJ was, well JJ.

JJ started crying into Emily's shoulder and Emily pulled back. ''Hey Jayje what's wrong?'' she asked, wiping away JJ's tears with her thumb.

''It's just...well if he never kidnapped us we wouldn't have made out.''

''I think you mean made up.''

''Oh, right. Sorry. But, it's true. If he never took us we would probably be back at the police station fighting. Or not talking or worse.''

''How could it be worse than this?''

''I'm just saying. Emily, this could be a blessing in disguise?''

''Damn, God sure does have a sense of humour.'' JJ laughed at Emily's joke and rested her head on her shoulder. ''I've missed you Emily.''

* * *

><p>''Still nothing from JJ and Prentiss?'' Hotch asked Rossi. There had been no word from them last night, and they didn't even know if they had finished questioning everyone.<p>

''Not one bit. Are you going to tell Reid and Morgan?''

''Not yet.''

''Aaron they'll notice when they don't show up all day.''

''Hopefully we can find them before then.''

''Hopefully, Aaron the UnSub might have them.''

''I've thought of that. I don't know what to do Dave, Morgan is already suspicious. He knows something's up.''

''I don't think he believes that they took all night questioning people.''

''Or that both of them willingly drove two hours away to question a witness.''

''Who we know nothing about. Aaron why did you lie to them?''

''I don't want to worry them.''

''This will just make it worse, trust me. You have to tell them.''

''I know, maybe Garcia could trace their phones.''

''Maybe. I'll call her,'' Rossi said and pulled out his phone.

''Welcome to the Office Of Undeniable Greatness, Your Majesty Speaking,'' Garcia answered in her usal cheery tone.

''Garcia can you trace Prentiss and JJ's phones for me?'' Rossi asked.

''Of course I can my Italian Profiling Mastermind...why do I need to trace their phones?'' she asked, her voice getting slightly shaky.

''Can you just do it please Garcia?''

''Ok...just give me a few moments.'' Rossi and Hotch waited patiently while Garcia retrieved the information. ''Park Lane.''

Rossi and Hotch sighed and Garcia didn't miss it. ''What's wrong? Are my girls in trouble?''

''Garcia Emily and JJ are missing,'' Rossi informed her.

''WHAT? No, no no no no no no. This cannot be happening, it cannot, it just can't, my girls, they're they're-''

''Garcia we will find them. They are out there somewhere, we will find them,'' Hotch assured her.

''You better, because if anything happens to my girls-''

''We know Garcia. We all feel the same.''

''Garcia can you call Morgan and Reid and tell them we're going to Park Lane?'' Rossi asked.

''Of course, of course, do they know?''

''No they don't. Can you tell them?''

''Yeah, yeah I will.''

''Good, bye Garcia,'' Rossi said and hung up. Rossi and Hotch both went outside and started driving to Park Lane. Someone might have seen something.

''Oh god, girls come back home to me. Please, not with the baby and with you fighting, I need my girls back,'' Garcia cried. She wept for a few minutes before calling Morgan.


	25. Chapter 25

**YAY YAY EMILY IS COMING BACK! I SCREAMED WHEN I SAW AND RUSHED TO MY BROTHER'S ROOM! AT THREE IN THE MORNING! I WAS SO EXCITED I HAD TO TELL SOMEONE! And then my mom gave out to me...**

**Anyway, back to the story. Since the wonderful Paget Brewster is returning(!) I decided to do an Emily chapter, and we'll see what she thinks of this whole mess. Oh and by the way, this is kinda sad...but if you feel really sad just remember that PAGET BREWSTER IS COMING BACK!**

Chapter Twenty Five

This was as impossible situation. She hated that man for making her choose. She didn't want to choose, she wanted both. She didn't want to choose between her child and her best friend, especially as they had just gotten back on good terms. But JJ was making her choose the baby, and had taken all the hits. Every single one of them. She thought they had been held captive for four days now, but she wasn't sure. Twice a day their captor came to beat one of them up, and JJ always volunteered. Anytime Emily tried to stop JJ, JJ stood in front of her and took her punches. All of them.

JJ was beaten half to death while Emily was relatively unscathed. She hated this, she wanted to protect JJ but she couldn't do that without endangering her chid, and if anything happened to that child JJ would be devastated. All the pain she had endured would be for nothing. Emily had to keep reminding herself that what JJ was doing was protecting her child, but she forgot it everytime that man came into the room and beat JJ to a bloody pulp.

She watched as JJ was knocked out cold for the third time since they got here, and all she wanted to do was stand up and kill that man for hurting her friend. But he had learned that Emily could be troublesome, so everytime he came in he handcuffed her and threw her on the floor so she couldn't stop him.

He left JJ on the floor, blood all over her face and body, and closed the door. Emily crawled over to where JJ was and pulled JJ on to her lap as best she could with the handcuffs on. JJ's breathing was shallow, and despite all the blood she was pale. She didn't deserve all this pain, and it was Emily's fault. She had done this to her friend. If she had never fought with JJ this would never have happened. They would have both gone to the SUV together and avoided all this mess. Her friend was going to die because of her.

Emily had accepted a long time ago that if this continued JJ would die. It was taking her longer and longer to recover from each attack, and she couldn't stand anymore. She was in constant pain, and JJ said she couldn't see as well as she used to. She often got confused, and had headaches, and just recently had start vomiting. Unfortunately Emily's morning sickness had started at around the same time so their cell smelled awful.

Emily knew JJ had a concussion, and this could lead to serious brain damage for her. Emily hated herself for not being able to stop this, and several times she had considered sacrificing her baby for JJ. But JJ had stopped her every time, and gently forced her on to the floor, before being beatened. Emily couldn't even look anymore, she couldn't watch him injure her friend. But she couldn't drown the noise out, she couldn't stop the sound of his fist colliding against JJ's skin, the sound of her hitting the cold floor and the sound of her cries. Those were the sounds Emily heard in her nightmares, the very few times she slept.

She looked down at JJ, and gently stroked her friend's badly bruised face. Despite all the cuts and bruises, she still looked beautiful but she was so pale, unnaturally pale. She knew JJ wouldn't wake up for a while, the last time she didn't wake up for three hours and this beating was worse. Way worse.

For the first time since they got here Emily cried. Tears flowed freely down her face and landed on JJ's. The walls she had tried so hard to protect came tumbling down as she watched her friend breathe, hoping that with every breath it wouldn't be her last.

* * *

><p>''Dammit it's been four days. Four! That bastard has got them somewhere and we're not even close to finding out where!'' Morgan shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. The team had tried fruitlessly for four days to find Emily and JJ, but they had found nothing that could lead them towards the two women. They tried to keep this as quite as possible, if the media found out that two federal agents had been kidnapped there'd be a frenzy. The only person they told was Will.<p>

''Morgan we will find them,'' Rossi said calmly. He was just as angry as Morgan, he could just hide it better.

''But what if we don't? What if we never find them? What if they're dead already?''

''We have no evidence to say that they're dead, so they're still alive to us.''

''That's not good enough Rossi.''

''I know.''

They had gone to the site of Emily and JJ's abduction but all they found was their cellphones, and traces of their blood. Nothing else. The blood had gotten everyone on edge, but they still believed that they were alive, even if they weren't close to finding them.

* * *

><p>JJ woke up eventually, but she was very weak. The fact that they only lived on two candy bars and a bottle of water a day didn't help. Emily had insisted that JJ stay in her arms, and she rocked JJ gently while JJ focused on breathing. Neither of them had to talk, Emily's comforting action and JJ's acceptance said all they needed to say.<p>

A few hours after JJ woke up she got stronger and sat up, but she still had to lean against Emily. She put her head on Emily's shoulder and cried. JJ had cried a few times everyday but Emily had cried only the once. She couldn't let JJ see her cry. She had to be strong for JJ, because JJ was being strong for her.

Emily closed her eyes and tried not to think of JJ sobbing sadly into her, but JJ crying because Emily's baby had been born. She was roused from her trance by a small voice. ''I've been working on the railroad, all the live-long day...''

''JJ? Are you...are you singing?'' Emily asked, pulling back slightly so she could look at JJ. JJ missed the feel of Emily's head against her own and looked up smiling at Emily. ''Yeah.''

''But...why?''

''I don't know, maybe to not make this place feel so barren and sad and depressing.''

''But that song?''

''It's Henry's favourite. It reminds me that I've got something to live for.''

''JJ of course you have got something to live for. Don't give up Jayje, don't let him win.''

''I won't, plus I've got to stay strong for that little guy inside there,'' JJ smiled and rubbed Emily's stomach.

''JJ I can't let you do this anymore. You're destroying yourself.''

''It's worth it.''

''But JJ, Henry. Don't you want to see him again?''

''Of course I do. But Emily I have to protect you.''

''I don't need protection.''

''Yes you do. One well-placed blow and that baby is gone. I know you can defend yourself, you could probably kick that guy's ass, but the baby can't protect itself.''

''But I can pregnant again. I can't get another you.''

''No, no! Don't you dare consider sacrifing that baby for me! Do you want to lose your child?''

''No...''

''Then please Emily, please let me do this. And if I die, you can always name the baby Jennifer.''

''No, JJ no. Please JJ I need you, you can't do this. And what if the baby's a boy?''

''If it's a boy, I'll still live on in it.''

''But I don't want you to live on through my child. I want you there with me, I need you JJ.''

''Emily, I'll be fine.''

''But JJ I can't lose you! I can't, especially after I've just got you back.''

''You'll never lose me, I'll always be here with you.''

''Please stop talking like you're going to die.''

The door flew open and the man entered. He threw their candy bars on the ground and grabbed JJ, seeing as he knew JJ wouldn't let Emily get hurt. Emily tried to protest but JJ stopped her with a hug and a small smile. The man stood her up and began attacking her. Emily tried to stand up again but she couldn't. She tried so hard but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and thought of happier times, times with the team and times with just herself, JJ and Garcia. But she thought especially of the times when it was just her and JJ, and prayed that she'd have more of them again.

The man finished with JJ and threw her onto Emily. He slammed the door behind him and left the two girls alone. Emily pulled JJ into her and hugged her tight. JJ was out cold, and barely breathing. It was bad this time, really bad, and again Emily let her tears fall. JJ was so broken and bruised, and she hardly weighed anything. Emily was never religious since her abortion, but she prayed so hard for the life of her friend.

She placed a kiss against JJ's forehead, and tasted her own salty tears, mixed in with some of JJ's blood. She stroked JJ's hair, and attempted to remove some of the blood from it but there was too much. Instead she just hugged JJ and started singing the song JJ had been singing earlier, hoping somehow that it would wake JJ up.

''I've been working on the railroad, all the live-long day, I've been working on the railroad, just to pass the time away, Don't you hear the whistle blowing? Rise up so early in the morn. Don't you hear the captain shouting? Dinah, blow your horn...''

**Aww that's sad. But PAGET BREWSTER IS COMING BACK! I'M SO EXCITED!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I was probably a little mean again in the last chapter. So as an apology I'll give you a new chapter. Plus, I have exams next week so I might not be able to update everyday.**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers, you guys are AWESOME!**

Chapter Twenty Six

''You ever notice that all the bad stuff happens to us?''

''Huh?'' Emily answered groggily. She was half asleep and she thought JJ had fallen asleep ages ago but apparently not. She lifted her head up to meet JJ's baby blue eyes, that seemed to be sparkling with amusement. Despite all the crying and pain she was going through JJ was still optimistic. Emily was the pessimist. Although she didn't let JJ see that.

''All the bad things always happen to us. Who gets attacked by dogs? Me. Who gets put on the team to spy on Hotch? You. Who gets hit in the head with a 2 x 4 because she resigned trying to protect the team? You. Who gets held hostage in a dangerous compound? You. Who gets beaten up by the leader of the compound? You. Who had to kill the man that shot Garcia? Me. Who got hit in the head with a shovel? Me. Who was in a car that got hit by a truck? You. Who was-''

''Ok I get it JJ, a lot of bad things happen to us. Especially me,'' Emily mused. By the sounds of it she had taken the worse.

''I've had my fair share of pain too.''

''But I've had worse. Although I think you've kind of caught up to me since we came here.''

''Yeah I suppose I have. Em, when do you think he'll come back?''

''I don't know, preferably a long time away, I never want to see his face again.''

''Me neither, he's so ugly.''

''JJ he might be recording us,'' Emily hissed, frantically searching for a camera.

''I don't care. I'm not afraid of him. But he's really ugly! That horrible black beard with all the food stuck in it, those grey cold eyes, that scar above his eye, that giant mole just underneath his ear, that evil smile, his huge nose-''

''Hey!''

''Emily I love your nose. I know you hate it but I love it. And his is worse. Way worse. Plus all of your other features are beautiful, his...aren't. Oh and you know the worst thing about him?''

''What?''

''The little bit missing from his right ear. It's like someone bit it off. It's creepy...''

''Yeah it is. And I hate the feel of his touch...''

''He always feels so slimy. Especially when his hand is at my neck...,'' JJ said sadly, obviously recalling the numerous times he did that.

''JJ I...I hate that man. I promise you that I will find a way to stop him hurting you.''

''Emily don't.''

''JJ I'm sick of having this conversation. I know you want to protect the baby and I do too but he's killing you JJ. You didn't wake up for a day last time. It's getting worse and you're getting weaker. I don't want to say this JJ but if it continues he'll kill you. You already have symptoms of a concussion, and you could get serious brain damage. All those blows to your stomach must be damaging your organs too. You can't do this any longer JJ.''

''I have to.''

''JJ don't kill yourself for me. I'll never be able to live with myself if you do.''

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Emily and JJ had gone missing. A week full of fear, anxiety, worry, but they still had no leads. They had literally vanished without a trace, and every single member of the team was going crazy. Garcia had flown in from Quantico two days ago and was probably the worst affected. She spent most of her time crying and wishing that her girls would come home safe to her. She also prayed that they weren't fighting, they needed each other in a time like this, fighting would make things so much harder on them. And she prayed that Emily's baby was safe, that baby could bring the two of them together again.<p>

Morgan was very agitated. He couldn't sit still for very long, and paced a lot. He must have paced a few miles in the last couple of days. He took his anger out on everyone, especially Hotch even though he knew it wasn't Hotch's fault. He just needed to vent.

Reid was the opposite. He stayed quiet, very quiet and just sat silently thinking. He hardly talked to anyone and really only moved if he had to go the bathroom. He wasn't his usual talkative self, there was no random facts or uselss trivia, he was deathly quiet.

Rossi tried to act as normal, but inside it was very different. He was worried about Emily and JJ, he had grown quite attached to those girls, and was worried about how this situation would affect the team. He still thought of them alive, he refused to think of them as dead unless he had evidence to say otherwise.

Hotch was trying his very hardest to bring his agents back. He would do anything for his agents, and he was doing his very best, but it wasn't good enough. He hated watching his team fall apart without two key members, and refused to sleep until they were back safe and sound.

* * *

><p>JJ had just woken up from a bad dream. She had dreamt that she had fallen asleep and he had came and taken Emily instead of her. He beat Emily so badly that she got a really serious brain injury and lost the baby. She woke up and crawled over to the dying Emily and cradled her in her arms until her breathing stopped.<p>

JJ woke up screaming and found that it was actually herself who was in Emily's arms, the brunette trying to soothe the blond. She curled herself up into Emily's arms and breathed in her scent. It was a mixture of blood, sweat, tears and something that was uniquely Emily. It could have been vomit but there was definitely a unique Emily smell that was always there.

She heard a crash and looked up, and the captor was standing at the door, that evil smile that she loathed on his face. He had a 2 x 4 in his hand, and dropped it at the door. ''For later,'' he smiled.

JJ straightened up and mentally prepared herself for the pain that was going to come, the pain she knew that was going to come.

The man walked over and grabbed JJ. He had had learned to just go with JJ all the time, the blond always protected the brunette and never let him lay a finger on her. He was ok with that, as long as he got to hit someone. Plus, watching the darker haired woman squirm was fun.

He grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her over to the other side of the room, where there was a lot more blood. He started hitting her, and she fell to the ground. She didn't have the strength she used to have, and one good punch was all that it took to send her to the ground.

He kicked her while she was down, and she twitched on the ground with every kick. She tried to not say anything, but she couldn't help but groan and gasp in pain with every kick.

He climbed on top of her and the smile grew wider as she opened her eyes. She looked at him with fear, and he got off on that. He was a pure sadist, an he enjoyed nothing better than seeing her fear. He started punching her in the face, alternating between left and right. She closed her eyes and took it, the pain would be over soon. He glanced over to Emily, who was squirming and crying over in the corner. He enjoyed seeing her pain, he didn't even have to touch her for her to hurt.

She winced everytime JJ cried out, and his smirk grew wider. ''Some friend you are,'' he shouted over at Emily, who opened her eyes and glared at him. He carried on punching JJ but still talked to Emily. ''You let her take all this, while you sit there doing nothing. She's in pain, and you don't even care enough to take one punch for her. You don't deserve her.''

''Don't...listen...to.. him Em...,'' JJ managed to say but he silence her with a strong punch to her stomach. She spat out blood and jerked violently on the ground.

He was right. She didn't deserve JJ. She didn't deserve all this pain. She was selfish for allowing her to take it, even if it was for the baby's sake. Anger flared inside her as he kept punching her, and she started coughing blood. If he continued he would kill her.

It was now or never. Using all her strength she managed to stand up on the slippery floor, leaning against the wall and moving her hands as much as she could within the restraints of the handcuffs. When she stood up, she charged at him, knocking him off JJ and onto the cold ground. Luckily he had cuffed her hands at the front this time, and she was able to slip the cuffs around his neck and started to choke him. ''Still think I'm a lousy friend? I'm protecting her, look what I'm doing to you. It's for her, and I know she'd do the same for me. She's been doing it all along, because we love each other. No-one would do that for you, you will never know what it's like to be prepared to anything for someone,'' she hissed at him, as she pulled the cuffs tighter. He started choking and she pulled tighter, but he elbowed her in the stomach and she released the hold on him. He took advantage of this and pinned her againt the wall.

He started violently punching and kicking her, and snaked his hand around her throat and squeezed. ''I'm going to kill you, you bitch. No-one EVER tries to kill me,'' he hissed, and squeezed tighter. Emily found herself short of breath, and the pain was unbearable.

JJ heard all the commotion and opened her eyes. She saw Emily standing over the man, but suddenly she was against the wall and he was choking her. Oh god he was choking her.

She had very little strenght left in her, but she managed to crawl over to the door and grab the heavy plank he had brought with him. She stumbled over to him and held up the plank with all her strength.

Emily couldn't breathe. His hand was blocking the air from getting to the body and she knew that she would be dead soon. Better her than JJ, she couldn't stand to see JJ die.

She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. She had never felt so much pain in her life, and it felt like she was on fire. But suddenly it stopped. The pain stopped. The death grip on her throat disappeared. She opened her eyes to see JJ swinging the 2 x 4 he had brought with him earlier, smashing it into the skull. She hit him six times, his blood splashing on both of them, until she couldn't do it anymore and dropped it. She collapsed onto the floor beside their dead captor's body in exhaustion.

Emily, who had barely any strength left either, crawled over to JJ and held her in her arms, hugging her tightly for what seemed like forever. They had both started crying, relieved that their ordeal was over.

Floods of tears fell from both women, soaking their clothes but they didn't care. He was dead, they were safe. They broke apart finally and looked down at the man who had caused them so much pain, so much agony, so much heartbreak.

''I killed him Emily,'' JJ whispered. She did what she had to, but still. She had just killed a man.

''JJ you didn't have a choice,'' Emily said with so much concern in her voice. She took JJ's hand and held it in her own.

''But I killed a man. In cold blood.''

''It wasn't cold blood. You were protecting both me and yourself. He would have killed me. You're a hero JJ.''

''I don't feel like a hero.''

''You are. You saved my life. I owe you everything.''

''You don't owe me anything Emily. I would willingly do anything for you,'' JJ said and patted Emily's stomach. ''And this little guy.'' She knelt down and kissed Emily's stomach. ''Boy or girl I'm going to love you baby, because I'm your aunt. You're going to prefer me to your parents.''

Emily chuckled slightly and said ''I will make sure this baby knows what it's aunt did to protect him or her.''

''I would do it all over again.''

''Thank you JJ, you didn't deserve that. Now come on, let's get out of here.''

**So they're free. But will it end there?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but I had to study, a lot, and then the internet disappeared...**

**Anyway last we saw of our two favourite agents( my favourite anyway) they had just killed their captor. More info will be given on the captor in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Not sure yet...**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Emily and JJ stumbled up a flight of stairs as they escaped the cellar that had been their home for the last week, fortnight, month, they didn't know. It had just seemed like forever in there.

Their ascent up the stairs was slow and steady, neither of them had walked properly in a while and JJ was still weak and fell often, plus Emily still couldn't breath properly. In the end Emily put JJ in front so she could catch her if she fell, despite the fact that she could hardly stand herself.

They eventually reached the top of the stairs, and Emily pushed open a door that led to ground level. They both had to shield their eyes as they weren't used to daylight. Emily got up first, and helped JJ up. The trapdoor opened up to the outside of the house, and the fresh open air filled their lungs as they breathed it in deeply. They were used to stale air, so this was literally a breath of fresh air.

JJ sat down for a moment and clutched her side, while Emily sat down next to her, controlling her breathing. Luckily JJ didn't notice Emily's erratic breathing. If JJ found out what he tried to do to her while JJ was on the ground she'd have a heart attack.

After a few minutes JJ was ready to carry on, and Emily helped her stand up. They took a better look at their surroundings, and found that they were surrounded by huge trees on all sides. There was a grey, drab building behind them, that had probably been a factory a long time ago. There was a worn track off to the left, that would bring them out on to the road. It was their only way out. It would have been a much happier sight if trees didn't surround it making it look very ominous.

They shared a look of uncertainty, but Emily shrugged and lead the way, JJ following shortly behind. They walked slowly, their legs still weren't used to walking and they felt stiff. Plus JJ had beaten badly twice a day so she was quite sore.

Emily noticed JJ lagging behind and stopped to let her catch up. She gave JJ a small, comforting smile and took her hand, offering JJ suppport. They walked down the track in silence for what seemed like forever, praying that they'd see the road and they'd be able to alert the authorities and get JJ to hospital.

Eventually they reached the end of the track. It was starting to get dark, and the air was getting colder. The track wasn't that long, but in their condition it had taken them a few hours to walk down it.

They walked along the edge of the road, praying somebody would pass so this nightmare would finally be over.

* * *

><p>''We've missed something,'' Hotch mused, as he looked at the evidence board, deep in thought. None of this made sense, Emily and JJ were just abducted for no reason, and there had been no trace left.<p>

''What's that Hotch?'' Morgan asked, looking up from his pacing.

''I think we should go back to the abduction site. He hasn't killed anyone else since he took Emily and JJ so they must be alive. We must have missed something that can lead us to him.''

''Yeah ok, I'm coming with you.''

They drove back to the site of the abduction but they still found nothing. ''Just face it Hotch, there's nothing here. We're not going to find them here. Let's just go back to the station, maybe our profile is wrong,'' Morgan said. He had been to this place three times, and he hated it. Any second there was a second too much.

''Yeah ok. Let's get in the SUV.''

They drove back the road to the station, and passed a few ideas around. ''With what he's doing to them, he's going to need a lot of room Hotch. And a lot of time, so it's unlikely he has a job and if he does it's only part time. He most likely has no friends, because his behaviour would alert them. He's a loner, hardly anyone knows he exists.''

''Right, probably inherited a lot of money at a young age, so he doesn't have to work to support himself...Morgan, do you ever think we won't find them?''

''Hotch I believe that they're alive. I don't like thinking of them as anything else but that. But if he kills them, well Hotch you're going to have to fire me.''

''I can't fire you if I'm fired myself.''

''I think we'll all take a shot at him...hey wait! Hotch stop! There's someone up there!'' Morgan exclaimed, pointing to two figures up the road.

''No...it can't be...''

''It's Emily and JJ Hotch! Pull over quick!'' Hotch pulled over but Morgan was out of the car before it had even stopped. He sprinted over to Emily and JJ, who had stopped when they heard the SUV. Both women were bruised and bloody, but JJ was worse. Way worse. They both looked like they had gone through hell, but physical and emotional. Their clothes were in rags and they looked as if they hadn't eaten properly in days. Both of them were pale, and JJ looked as if he could collapse at any moment.

When Morgan reached them both women flung themselves into his arms and started crying, they were safe at last. Hotch arrived a few moments later. ''Morgan, that track back there...,'' Emily began.

''What about it princess?'' he asked as he took his jacket off and put it around Emily's shoulders. Hotch did the same with JJ.

''He kept us there. He's...he's dead.''

''Dead?'' Hotch questioned.

Emily looked at JJ who was in a state of shock and said ''I killed him.''

JJ came out of her shock and looked at Emily but Emily gave her small glare and said ''I had to.''

''Right, I'll call someone, get the scence checkout. But now we have to get you two to hospital. No offence but you look terrible,'' Hotch said and scooped JJ up in his arms, and Morgan picked up Emily. They carried them back to the car, and placed them in the back seat. JJ leaned on Emily's shoulder, and could hardly keep her eyes open. She hadn't slept properly in days so she was so tired, plus she was in so much pain. Emily wrapped an arm around her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Hotch put the sirens on and drove to the hospital as fast as they could, while Morgan phoned Garcia and told her that they had found Emily and JJ, and to tell the hospital they were coming. After some screaming, Garcia eventually phoned the hospital.<p>

Hotch drove straight in, and there was people waiting for them at the entrance. They put JJ on a stretcher, as she was getting weaker and weaker. Emily refused to leave JJ's side, and insisted on coming with her to get checked out. JJ was hardly awake now, but just managed to say ''Emily, baby, get checked out...''

''Baby? What baby? What is she talking about Emily?'' Morgan asked with a confused expression on his face.

''My baby. I'm pregnant.''

''Oh.''

''Get checked out Emily,'' JJ croaked. She was getting short of breath and talking had started getting difficult.

''I'm not leaving you.''

''Emily forget me...''

''JJ...''

''Emily get checked out. Please,'' JJ whimpered. She looked so sad that Emily couldn't say no.

''Come on princess, I'll come with you,'' Morgan said and lead her off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>JJ didn't have to get checked out. She knew what was wrong with her. She had a concussion and probably internal bleeding. But her health didn't matter right now, she had to find out about the baby and Emily.<p>

While the doctors weren't looking JJ crept out of her hospital room, no mean feat considering her condition. She walked the hallways until the got to the maternity watd and found Emily in a room, lying back and waiting for a sonogram. Morgan was at her side but she was trying to shoo him away. Typical Emily.

JJ knocked and walked into the room in her hospital gown. Emily stared at her in shock, she shouldn't be here. JJ gave her a smile, and said she was a friend and the nurse let her in. She came over and sat down next to Emily, and clutched her hand.

''JJ what are you doing here? You need to be checked out! You can hardly stand JJ, get back there!'' Emily hissed.

''I'll go back, I promise. But I want to have a look at my niece or nephew first,'' JJ smiled and Emily softened up a bit.

''Wait? So the baby's father is your brother?'' Morgan asked.

''Uh huh.''

''So you're it's aunt?''

''Yep.''

''Wow, look this is clearly a family moment so I'll leave the two of you to it. But I'll be right out here ok?''

''Ok, god Em I'm excited. I hope he or she is ok. If they aren't...''

''JJ they'll be just fine,'' Emily smiled and squuezed JJ's hand. But she wasn't so confident on the inside. She was terrified, she couldn't lose another child, especially after all JJ did.

The nurse set up the sonogram and started searching around for a heartbeat. JJ gripped Emily's hand tightly as images of the tiny baby came up on screen. both of them were so excited, JJ could hardly sit still and was smiling, her first proper smile in days. The nurse kept searching and searching, but nothing. She turned to the two of them and said ''I'm so sorry, I can't find a heartbeat.''

JJ's tight grip on Emily's hand fell away as JJ stared at the screen in shock. ''No...''

She turned and looked at Emily, who was beginning to tear up, but other than that there was no movement. She was like a statue, whose usual beautiful face was contorted in pain. Seeing her friend like this, plus that revelation brought JJ to tears herself. The two of them shared a sad look, and joined hands over Emily's stomach again.

**Sorry if this is a bit unrealistic. I know nothing about how long before you can get a sonogram done, or if a woman with head trauma and internal bleeding can escape from a hospital room (I suppose they could, it is JJ after all) and profiling is not my specialty. Yet. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Again I know nothing about pregnancies and stuff like that so if it seems unrealistic that's why. But from what I've read online it could work.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

It was if the world had stopped. It was like the minute she heard the nurse say those words time had frozen. She was stuck in this moment forever. She couldn't forget it, the pain she felt in those few seconds would always be there.

She came out of her daze and looked at JJ, who was looking back at her, tears forming in those blue eyes of hers. She could feel the tears forming in her own eyes, threatening to break through her tear ducts and spill over. She looked back at the nurse who hadn't given up, she was still searching. There was a faint glimmer of hope.

She turned back to JJ who had buried her head in Emily's shoulder. She started crying uncontrollably, staining the sheets with her tears. Emily held her hand, even though it was herself who had lost the baby, and while she needed to grieve she felt an irrestible urge to console her friend.

She took JJ's hand and they hugged, tears now flowing freely down both of their cheeks. She still can't believe it, it still feels unreal. ''Emily,'' JJ whispers, barely coherent through her tears. ''I'm sorry Em, I didn't do enough. I'm so sorry... There has to be a mistake...''

''JJ, JJ don't. Please, it's not your fault. It's not.''

''It is. I should have done more...''

''Please JJ don't blame yourself, he...he...'' She couldn't even say the words. That moment was when it became real. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. She had never felt so much pain, not even when she had to say goodbye to James. This was different, this was worse. This was irreversible, and as long as JJ didn't have a complete breakdown after this she would be getting James back. This pain was way worse.

JJ was gone delirious. She was wailing loudly and Emily's heart broke even more for her. She knew how attached JJ was to this baby, this must be like losing her own child to her. The normally composed media liasion gripped Emily tightly as more tears flowed down her cheeks, and seeing JJ like this made Emily worse. She cried silently though, while JJ cried loudly and kept whispering ''No, no no...''

Emily was brought back to her sense when she heard a gasp from the nurse. She snapped her head around so violently the nurse thought it would fall off. ''Wh...what is it?'' Emily asked, fighting her tears.

''Look. Right there. There is a heartbeat.''

''Wha...what?''

''The little guy is alive.''

Emily's face lit up and a smile slowly spread over her face. She turned back to JJ who was still crying and shook her. ''JJ! JJ!''

''I'm so sorry Em...''

''No JJ look up! It's...it's...''

''Alive!'' JJ exclaimed as her head shot up, and and the nurse pointed out the heartbeat.

''It's faint, and from what you said earlier you have suffered some trauma so it's understandable. But just get some rest and you should be ok,'' the nurse smiled, and turned the screen more towards them. ''That little dot there, that's the baby. That pounding is the heartbeat. It won't always be this faint, as you get stronger so will the baby.''

Emily and JJ stared at the screen in awe. They both had stupid smiles on their faces, and JJ was crying again, but it was happy tears this time. They were still holding hands, and they each gave each other a small squeeze, as words couldn't describe how they were feeling right now.

''I can give you some painkillers that are safe to take. There's quite a lot of bruising, it's a miracle that baby survived. He must know that he has parents who love him very much.''

JJ answered her, not taking her eyes off the screen. ''He does.''

''It's definitely a he?'' Emily asked.

''We won't know for a while. I just prefer he to it.''

''Me too,'' Emily smiled, and JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder. They just stared happily at the screen, that tiny baby up there was worth all they had went through, and they were going to enjoy it while they had it.

''I'm sure the two of you will make great parents,'' the nurse smiled, as she watched the dopey expressions on their faces. They didn't say anything for a second before they turned to the nurse. ''WHAT?''

''The two of you, you'll be great parents. That little baby in there will have two mommies who love him very much.''

''Oh no no no no no. You're mistaken. She isn't my partner,'' Emily clarified, pointing at JJ and blushing slightly. They were always close but not that close...

''Yeah, I'm not the father! My brother is!'' JJ added, before freezing and thinking about what she just said. ''Well obviously I'm not the father...''

''Oh my bad. Sorry. I just assumed, since the two of you are so close...,'' the nurse apologised.

''We uh, just went through a rough time and all we had was each other, and we had to rely on each other...we're just important to each other,'' JJ stated and smiled at Emily.

''Yeah, she's like my sister,'' Emily added.

''Well if your brother really is the father, then you will be sisters,'' the nurse smiled. She was always smiling. It was kind of creepy.

''Yeah,'' Emily grinned and squeezed JJ's hand again.

* * *

><p>After they got Emily finished up, the doctors appeared in the room looking for JJ. There had been a hospital wide search for her. But really, they should have searched there first.<p>

''Ah! There you are! Come on Ms Jareau, we need you to get back urgently,'' the doctor said and ushered JJ out of the room.

''But I'm fine really,'' she protested.

''JJ you're not. You need to get checked out,'' Emily said sympathetically.

''Will you come with me?''

''I have to finish up a few things but as soon as they're done I'll be up.''

''Ok.''

* * *

><p>The doctors took JJ back to her room and began testing her. She was on a high after seeing the baby, but her body hadn't gone out of the state of shock it had been in when she thought the baby was dead. She was taken to get some x-rays and more tests done and when she was brought back to her room Emily was there sitting waiting for her, along with Garcia, and to her surprise, Will and Henry.<p>

''Mommy!'' Henry screamed and ran to JJ. He wrapped his short arms around her legs and hugged her tightly.

''Henry hi!'' she exclaimed, smiling brightly. She couldn't bend down to pick him up, but Will lifted him up and he gave his mom a kiss. ''I was wuwied mommy. You wewen't there.''

''I know, I'm sorry sparkles. Mommy was taken away,'' she said and hugged her son. Emily watched mother and son happily, and kept thinking that soon it would be her.

''Taken where?''

''To a bad place. But I'm here now sparkles.''

''Don't go away again mommy.''

''I won't baby. Will how long have you been here?''

''Since Garcia called me and said you and Emily were missing. I came up straight away,'' he answered.

''Oh. Look, we can talk later, I promise. Who else did you tell Garcia?''

''Well I told Emily's mom, and uh someone else...'' Garcia answered, daring them to chase after her.

''Not a surprise my mother isn't here,'' Emily remarked.

''She's in Germany, I told her you were safe.''

''No difference to her.''

''Emily she was genuinely concerned.''

''Sure she was.''

''Garcia, who is this 'someone else'?'' JJ asked.

''Oh! That! Well...''

''It's me.'' Everyone's head spun around and turned to the door.

* * *

><p>''James...,'' Emily said quietly. He smiled at her from his leaning position on the doorframe. That obviously hadn't changed. As well as that, everything else was the same too. Same blond hair, same twinkle in his blue eyes, same adorable smile, he was his old self.<p>

She stood up and walked slowly to him, and he moved from his leaning position over to the middle of the floor where they met in a warm embrace. He held her tightly to him as he breathed in her smell again. Although it wasn't pleasant given that she hadn't showered in a few days there was still something about her that was just...her.

She had missed his touch. She missed the way he held her in his strong arms and made her feel safe and warm. Her hand moved up to his soft hair that she had always loved. He placed a soft kiss against her neck and she shivered. She had missed that.

After a few moments they broke apart, and smiled at each other. She buried her head in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slid around her waist and pulled her impossibly close. ''I missed you,'' she whispered to him and only him.

''I missed you too,'' he whispered back, and kissed the top of her head, that was covered in hair that badly needed washing. But he didn't care. It was Emily in his arms and that was all that matters.

She completely forgot that there was anyone there but them. Not even JJ. It was just her and him in their own little bubble, and no-one else was around. She lifted her head up and looked him straight in the eye. She didn't plan on it, but she found her mouth being slowly drawn to his, while his did the same. They met in the middle with what started out as a soft, gentle kiss, but quickly deepened as desire took over.

JJ started getting very uncomfortable watching them kiss in the middle of the room right in front of her, but she reminded herself that they made each other happy. And that was all she ever wanted for the both of them. The fact that they had found happiness with each other just meant a lot less work.

They deepened the kiss even more, as mouths opened and tongues came into the equation. JJ looked over at the other two, and beckoned for them to give them some privacy. After their little make-out session ended Emily had big news for James, and she had to do it alone.

JJ, Will, Garcia and Henry left the room and headed to get some coffee. Halfway there JJ turned around and headed back to the room. She couldn't stay away. After all the awkwardness they were just too cute.

* * *

><p>They broke apart when air became necessary. Emily smiled up at him and took one of his hands. ''Emily,'' he breathed, and rested his forehead against hers.<p>

''James I have something to tell you,'' she started but he silenced her with a quick kiss.

''Me first. Emily I never told you how I really feel when we had to say goodbye. You know I'm not the most articulate person, so I hope this will show you,'' he smiled and produced a red rose, and handed it to her.

''Red, for love,'' she murmured and took it. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and he felt himself go weak at the knees. They were more powerful than he remembered.

''I love you Emily.''

''I love you too,'' she said and flung her arms around his neck again.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment for a while before asking ''So what do you want to say?''

Emily sighed and took one of his hands. She lead him to the edge of the bed and sat him down. She sat down next to him, still holding his hand.

''I found out a while back that...that...I'm pregnant James,'' she confessed.

He visibly looked shocked. ''M...mine?'' he stammered. She nodded and he sighed. ''Wow.''

''Mmhmm. Look if you don't want-''

''No no no no. I just need to think. Wow, I wasn't expecting this. And you're really pregnant?''

''I'm really pregnant.''

''Right...''

''James I know it's a shock-''

''No I just need time to think. I have to think,'' he said as he stood up and started pacing. She watched him sadly, her dream was over. He didn't want to be a part of the baby's life. The seconds ticked by painfully slow. Every tick of the clock was agonising, all she wanted to do was throw her shoe at it. Eventually he sat down. He took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

''Emily,'' he began and looked down. The profiler in Emily already knew what he was going to say. That didn't make it any easier. ''Emily, I love you. I really do. You're the only person who's made me feel like this, ever and you're the only person who will make me feel like this. You're one of a kind, the day I accidently took your coffee was the best day of my life. I fell for you quickly, I couldn't stop myself from falling even if I wanted to. You are the light in my life, and when you were taken away everything went dark. But I can see again now and I can see my future. And I can see you and me happy,...with a baby.''

''You mean?''

''I want to have this baby with you Em.'' She screamed and flung herself at him. He reciprocated her embrace, and pulled her down on top of him. He started kissing her gently, and she smiled into every single one of his kisses.

''How far along are you?'' he asked in between kisses.

''Hmm?''

''How far along?''

''Two months.''

''Two months? It feels like forever since I've seen you. ''

''It seems like forever since I've seen fresh air.''

''Oh I completely forgot about that! Are you ok? Did he hurt you? How do you feel? Are you-'' She put a finger to his lips to shut him up.

''James I love you but you talk too much. And I'm fine, we can talk later but at the moment all I want to do is kiss you senseless.''

''I think I can agree to that,'' he smirked and pressed his lips up against hers.

* * *

><p>''Aww,'' JJ smiled. She had been watching them from the doorway and was delighted James wanted to have the baby with her. They could be a proper family now, and she couldn't be happier for either of them.<p>

Things started getting heated in there so she decided to leave. She was happy they were together, but she really didn't want to see them getting passionate. Hearing them was bad enough but watching it would be a thousand times worse. Plus she had seen enough of James to last a lifetime.

She turned around and walked back up the hallway. _''Aww they are so cute!'' _she thought. _''I can't believe I was ever against them. They're so perfect for each other. Wow I can really be a bitch. I'm talking to myself again...but this time in my head...ehh who cares! Anyone walks in I look perfectly normal! They are just so adorable, they will have the most gorgeous child, after Henry of course but it has the Jareau genes so it will be extra special. Plus it will have Emily's eyes which are the most beautiful eyes on earth. They're so dark and deep and it's like you're seeing right into her soul...I'm fantasising about my best friend slash future sister. Uh oh. Anyway brain, they are so fricking cute! Ah they're adorable! Gah I could just look at them forever! Gah they're so cute they've got me saying gah! But I really should give them some privacy...oh maybe just one more look!''_

She snuck back to the room where they were still kissing on the bed. She smiled happily to herself and turned to walk away but she was stopped by an intolerable pain in her stomach. She froze and dug her nails into the doorframe. She sank to her knees and gasped as the pain got worse. She clutched her stomach as her vision started getting hazy and she felt lightheaded. Soon she was on the floor and there was nothing but black...

**Dun dun dun! And did you really think I was going to kill the baby? I'm not THAT mean...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ooh another longish one. Haven't had one of them in a while. And again, I am not a doctor, I don't even play one on TV (Penelope Garcia, season 4 episode 7 Memoriam) so if this seems unrealistic that's why.**

**Second, over 300 reviews. Wow. This is getting slightly ridiclous, but I'm not complaining:) Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOO much guys. **

**Third, I don't have a third.**

Chapter Twenty Nine

''Mmm James stop,'' Emily groaned with a smile as James started attacking her neck with his warm mouth.

''Why?'' he asked, nipping down on the spot behind her ear.

''You know what happens when you bite the spot behind my ear.''

''Oh yeah I do, why do you think I'm doing it?'' he smirked, and bit down gently again. Emily moaned contently before lightly slapping him.

''No! I will not have sex with you in a hospital! Your car yes, a park maybe but a hospital no!''

''You seem to be forgetting that we also did it in the store room of the bar a few blocks away from your apartment...''

''And the bathroom of the McDonalds near yours...''

''Oh yeah, I remember that...,'' he grinned dreamily. ''I don't think I could forget it.''

''Hmm, come on we better see where everyone else is. Imagine if one of JJ's nurses walked in.''

''I'm even calling her JJ in my head now. See what you've got me into?'' he said as he took her hand and pulled her up off the bed.

''I've started calling her Jen! We should just make up our own special nickname for her, one only we use,'' Emily smiled and took his hand as they stood near the edge of the bed.

''Hmm...how about Blondie? She hates being called Blondie,'' he smirked evilly. He might have loved his sister, but he was her older brother and it was his duty to tease her.

''But you're blond too so that wouldn't be great...''

''Hmm I guess. But I'm a cute blond. Ooh when I was younger I used call her Jenny Wenny. She hated it.''

''I can see why. Let's use it!''

''Ok,'' he smiled and they started walking out of the room. ''But if she hits me I'm blaming you.''

''Some man you are. And I'm pregnant, Jenny Wenny can't hit me. And after what-oh god JJ!'' Emily screamed as she saw JJ passed out on the floor. She ran over to her and crouched down beside her. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. ''Hey JJ, it's Emily, come on baby wake up for me. James get a doctor!'' she screamed at him, as he stood there in shock and unsure of what to do.

''Uh...yeah yeah! Uh...this way, Em what's wrong with her?''

''I don't know James, just get a doctor!'' she snapped. He bolted off down the hallway, his long legs travelling the fastest he could do. Emily turned back down to JJ who wouldn't wake up. ''Come on Jayje, please not now, not now, please Jayje I need you, don't give up on me. You hear that? Don't give up on me!''

JJ did nothing, she just lay limp in Emily's arms. ''Oh JJ why does it always have to be you? I always come so close to losing you, I can't lose you JJ, not after what just happened. It's a fresh start Jayje, I have James and the baby, you're going to be an aunt, an aunt Jayje, please stick around for that.''

James came back down the hallway at top speed with a doctor hot on his heels. ''Here,'' he breathed and pointed to JJ. The doctor bent down next to JJ and checked her pulse. ''Right, I need to get her to surgery,'' the doctor commented as he lifted her up in his arms. There was no time to wait for a gurney.

''S...surgery?'' Emily stammered, feeling herself going weak. Luckily James caught her just in time.

''Yes surgery. It looks like internal bleeding, she had tests done right? I was actually on my way to come get her, but it looks like I got her too late.''

''Too late?''

''Well, I mean she passed out. We will try our best.''

''You'll do better than your best! You'll save her dammit!''

''Em, Em, calm down,'' James said calmly, grabbing her wrists to prevent her from attacking the doctor.

''Miss we will do our best.''

''That's agent to you,'' she growled. The doctor looked scared and carried JJ up to surgery. James and Emily follwed him, until they were allowed no further.

* * *

><p>''Ok where is my fair haired firecracker gone?'' asked Garcia, spinning her head around and looking around the canteen anxiously. They hadn't noticed JJ had been missing, they had been paying attention to Henry as he he started playing with the feathers on Garcia's dress.<p>

''I don't know...,'' Will drawled in his Southern accent.

''She was here a minute ago. Definitely. And now she's...not...''

''Maybe she went back to the room?''

''To spy on James and Emily? No way! Although...yep she's gone back to the room.''

''Ok, let's go back.'' Will and Garcia walked back to JJ's room but no-one was there, not even Emily or James. Garcia started getting really worried, and nearly had a panic attack.

''Oh god oh god oh god, they're missing again, they're missing again!'' she screamed and started flapping her arms.

''Whoa whoa Garcia calm down, there's no need to...act like a bird...I'm sure they're somewhere. I can call James.''

''Yeah, yeah do that. Oh if they really are missing again...''

''I'm sure they're not.'' He put the phone up to his ear and James picked up. ''Hey James, Garcia was just wondering...what? When? We'll be right up! Come on Garcia surgery!'' he shouted, taking Henry and running up the hall.

''SURGERY? THIS IS NOT GOOD! IS IT EMI-I mean, is it Emily or JJ?''

''JJ...''

* * *

><p>''James what if she doesn't come out of this?'' Emily asked. Her and James were seated in the waiting room of the hospital holding hands. Emily was biting her nails on one hand, and the hand was holding James' hand was digging her nails into his skin. But he didn't even seem to notice.<p>

''She will Em,'' he said and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

''But if she doesn't...''

''Do you really think JJ would give up especially knowing that she's going to be an aunt to your baby? Our baby?''

''I love it when you say our baby.'' He smiled nervously at her. ''You ever notice that when something big happens between us bad things happen?'' Emily thought out loud.

''What do you mean?''

''We break up, JJ and I get kidnapped by an UnSub. We get back together, JJ has to have surgery. We should never have broken up...''

''You know that wasn't our decision.''

''I know, she made us and I hated her for it. But I don't now. I can't hate her, not after what she did for me.''

''What did she do for you?''

''Did you notice that she has way more bruises and cuts than I do? It's because she took all the beatings, to save the baby. I can't hate someon who did that.''

''Wait that guy hit you? I am so gonna ki-''

''Too late. He's already dead.''

''Oh,'' James said, looking slightly disappointed. Ever since he had to leave Emily he had a lot of anger in him and he needed to take it out on somebody.

''James, I really don't want to talk about it now. It's just bringing up bad memories, and I should have stopped her-''

''Emily it was an impossible situation. You know that.''

''I know, but she's hurt and I can't think of that. I can't. Let's just talk about happy things.''

''Happy things...ok how about what we're going to do when this baby comes along?'' he smiled and patted Emily's stomach.

''That's a fairly open-ended question.''

''I know, I know. So...do you want it to be a boy or girl?''

''Girl, I always wanted a girl.''

''And what do you want to call her?'' he asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

''I'm not sure, but JJ said something while we were captured and it's been sticking with mr ever since.''

''What is it?''

''She said that if she died, to name the baby Jennifer to remember her. I can't get it out of my head...''

''Jennifer? Well it's a possibility...''

''James with all she's done for this baby she deserves it. And I do love the name Jennifer. Oh and we kind of have to give her godmother.''

''Well I think we can do that. She is my sister.''

''And my best friend.''

''And according to you the saviour of our child.''

''She is, what she did for the little guy is just amazing. I hate that she got hurt, but what she did just blew me away. We're so lucky to have her James, being trapped in that cellar with her for days made me realise that I love her and need her and I can't function without her. I want her to be a huge part of this baby's life after all she did for him or her, and I can't think of a better way to start than naming him or her after JJ. Or Jen. Or Jenny Wenny.''

''You have a point. And there has been many a time when she has helped me with things.''

''Like?''

''Like the time someone planted weed on me at college. She used her credentials to clear everything up, even though she knew it could get her fired.''

''She's such a caring person, now I just have to name our daughter Jennifer.''

''If it's a boy we're screwed.''

''Oh yeah...''

''We could call it Jensen. It's kinda a male equivalent of Jennifer.''

''She'll be so pissed if it's a boy, you do know that right? I mean Jensen? It's an alright name, but there's nicer!''

''Well Ms Contrary what do you have in mind?''

''Well I like James, that's a cute name...''

''It's an awesome name. But there is no way I'm being James Senior.''

''James Junior sounds so cute! And we could call him JJ!''

''Oh god no.''

''What have you against JJ?''

''I don't know, it's good for Jen, but not our son! It would get too complicated! And can you imagine how excited Garcia would get if you said to her ''And last night I gave JJ a goodnight kiss'? She'd hyperventilate!''

''You have a point.''

''You know I do. So any other names?''

''Well there's Scott, Jason, Robert, Tristan, Blake, Jack, Liam, David, Peter, Gareth, Ryan, Daniel, Adam, Alex, Micheal, Dylan, Adrian, Benjamin, Nick, Tyler, Zach, Justin, Nathan, Drake, Hunter, Andrew, Hayden-''

''Wow. Stop right there. Pick one.''

''Jason.''

''What is it with you and the letter J?'' he asked teasingly.

''I don't know, but I've always loved the name Jason.''

''Jason it is.''

''But what about you? Don't you want to be involved in this?''

''Emily as long as you're happy I'm happy.''

''But James surely you have to want some input in this.''

''I like Jason.''

''No you don't.''

''I'd forgotten you were a profiler.'' She looked at him with her eyebrows raised and an expectant look on her face. He had also forgotten how scary she could be. ''This still doesn't feel real yet Sparkles. I don't know how I feel, I'm not sure if I'm happy or scared. All I know is that I'm confused and I love you and will stand by you every step of the way. I'm sure my feelings will change as the baby develops and we get more time together. Right now all I want to do is focus on you, and Jen of course, and I can't think about a baby. I just can't. Everytime I try to I just feel...weird. I don't want to be one of those dads that abandon their child. I will not do that. I will stick with you, the baby isn't going to scare me off. I love you too much to let you go again. I know I'll get used to it, I know I will. It's just a bit...sudden.''

She looked at him sympathetically and then hugged him. ''I know it's probably too soon baby but it just happened. I'm not getting rid of it, JJ would kill me and all I ever wanted was a family. With you even better. But I think we're ready for this, we love each other, isn't that all that matters? I've seen families who have kids to try and fix their marriage but it doesn't work and the poor kid is caught in the middle. That won't happen with us. This child will be born into a happy family, with parents who will love him or her so much that it hurts sometimes, and it will have the best aunt in the world,'' she spoke passionately, taking all her words from her heart. She felt strongly about this, and she wanted to show James how strong these feelings were.

''Emily, I love you but you're obsessed with my sister.''

''I know, sorry.''

''It's ok. It's kinda cute actually, how you love her so much. At least I don't have to worry about you liking my family.''

''And I don't have to worry about you liking my friends.''

''The computer chic scares me.''

''Oh don't worry about that. She scares everyone.''

''Good to know I'm not the only one.''

''I was thinking...if it is a boy, we could still call it Jennifer...''

''How?''

''We could have it as his middle name. For example Jason Jennifer.''

''Oh Emily the poor boy...,'' James sighed, shaking his head. ''Get over your obsession with my sister.''

* * *

><p>Will and Garcia arrived at the surgery waiting room and found Emily and James already waiting there. ''How is she?'' Garcia asked breathlessly as she sat down next to Emily.<p>

''We don't know, she passed out and wouldn't wake up. She's in surgery, they think it's internal bleeding.''

''Oh god...,'' muttered Garcia before fainting.

The three others just stared at her on the floor. They were too afraid of her to go near her. ''Should we help her?'' James asked.

''We probably should,'' replied Will. The two men turned and looked at Emily.

''Hey I'm pregnant. I can't do it,'' she said, holding up her hands.

''Yeah you can't. James you do it.''

''I can't do it. She scares me. You do it Will.''

''She scares me too.''

''Somebody help her!'' Emily shouted.

''James you do it.''

''No Will you should do it. She knows you better.''

''But you're a fitness instructor. You're stronger.''

''That doesn't matter.''

''Yes it does.''

Luckily Morgan ran into the room right at that moment. ''I just heard about JJ. Is she really in surgery? And why is Garcia on the floor?''

''She literally just fainted,'' Emily lied. ''You better help her up.''

''Yeah of course.'' Morgan went and helped Garcia off the floor and James and Will breathed a sigh of relief. ''Cowards,'' Emily whispered to them.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and JJ was still in surgery. The whole team was there now, they had gotten back from the house they were captive in a few hours ago. Emily was beside herself with worry, she went inside herself and didn't talk. She hardly even moved. James was worried about her, but said nothing. He knew this was just her way of dealing with things.<p>

Eventually a doctor came out to meet them. They all jumped up, even Emily who was still slightly sore.

''What's her condition?'' Hotch asked, immediatly taking charge.

''She's out of surgery now. We've stopped the bleeding, she should be able to go home in a few days,'' the doctor answered.

''So she's ok? And not dead?'' Emily asked anxiously.

''No she's not dead. She's asleep now but you can still see her if you want. Just don't make much noise.''

''Oh thank god,'' Emily sighed. Their ordeal should FINALLY be over now. She could look forward to her life with James now. And the baby of course.

The doctor took them to JJ's room and she was lying in the bed perfectly still. She was hooked up to so many machines and looked so fragile, like a broken angel.

''Oh my poor JJ,'' Garcia gasped as she saw her. Morgan squeezed her shoulder in a comforting gesture, but that didn't stop her from getting slightly hysterical.

Emily sat down on the chair next to JJ's bed and stared at her ill friend. She lightly brushed JJ's cheek with the back of her hand, and tucked JJ's hand underneath the covers. ''Hey Jayje. You're ok, I knew you'd be ok. You just have to see this baby don't you? I know you probably can't hear me now, but if the baby's a girl, we're naming her Jennifer. After all you did for the baby I think we owe it to you. Plus, it's a beautiful name. Jen I was so worried. Dammit James you've got me saying Jen. Anyway, I think it's a given that you'd be godmother too. But Jen you'll be so much more than a godmother or an aunt to this baby. You're it's saviour, without you there would be no baby. You saved the little guy's life, and for that I owe you my life. Everything that happened with James, it's forgive, I've told you that. But JJ remember one thing, you saved me, you saved this baby. I love you Jennifer Jareau, you're practically my sister. I will never, ever forget what you did for me, and I want you to play a huge role in this baby's life.''

The team was touched. And confused, but mostly touched. Reid was probaby the most confused, why was Emily talking about a baby? ''Uh Emily, what's this baby you're talking about?'' he asked. He got looks from the team saying they had already figured it out, he should have too. He's the genius after all.

''I'm pregnant Reid.''

''Oh. Congratulations,'' he smiled weakly.

''Emily, what did JJ do for you?'' Rossi asked.

''Yeah it must have been something huge. You keep going on about it,'' added Morgan.

''She uh, took all the beatings for me.''

''Beatings? What beatings?'' Morgan asked angrily.

''The UnSub, he beat JJ. Everyday. He would have beat me too but JJ insisted on taking the beatings so the baby would be safe. I didn't want her to sacrifice herself like that, but she insisted. That's why she has way more bruises than me.''

''She took the beatings for you? All of them?'' questioned Garcia.

''Most of them. He got one or two in.''

''And the baby is alright isn't it?'' asked Hotch.

''Yeah, the baby's fine.''

''And it's yours I presume?'' Rossi asked, gesturing to James.

''Yeah it's mine. It is mine Emily?'' James inquired.

''Of course it's yours,'' she replied, playfully slapping him.

''Well congratulations to the both of you. And I'm sure JJ is very excited to be an aunt,'' Hotch said.

''Beyond excited. She broke out of her hospital room to see the sonogram.''

''Wow, enthusiasm,'' Morgan remarked.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Garcia said ''You know Em, as touching as that speech was, you're going to have to say it all over again to JJ when she wakes up.''

**See? JJ's fine! I wouldn't hurt her! Well hurt her more than I already did. And I know some of this chapter was kind of random, but random's cute:) Right?**


	30. Chapter 30

**So we've gotten to the point where the story is three times longer than I thought it would be. Oh well.**

**Thanks again for all your reviews, and alerts, and etc.**

Chapter Thirty

JJ woke up the next morning very groggy and disorientated. She could hardly keep her eyes open for ten seconds at a time, and mistook Morgan for Reid. Morgan was highly insulted that she could do that. There was so many differences. The colour of their skin for one, and the fact that Morgan had muscles, Reid had smarts.

Everyone on the team stayed the night at the hospital, with Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Reid out in the waiting room and Emily, James Will, Henry and Garcia inside her room. A few times during the night JJ stirred, but she didn't wake up. Emily was on hypervigilance mode, looking out for any sign of movement from the blond, but it was proving quite difficult since the other blond next to her kept snoring.

Emily drifted off to sleep at about half four, and when she woke up everyone was smiling at her, even JJ. ''JJ you're up!'' she exclaimed when she saw her.

''And so are you lazy,'' JJ smiled.

''Wait I missed you waking up...I stayed up half the night waiting for you to wake up!''

''You WHAT?'' JJ screamed.

''I stayed up half the night...''

''No no no no no no Emily, wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. You're pregnant, you have to sleep! Late nights are not an option! From now on I'm requiring you to get ten hours of sleep a night,'' JJ ordered, crossing her arms for added effect.

''And how are you going to even know if I get ten hours of sleep a night?''

''Um...you can record yourself sleeping at night. You can present the tape to me every morning and Garcia can analyse it.''

''Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?''

''Emily! Don't use that language around a child!''

''The baby's INSIDE ME! It can't hear!''

''Yeah it can! Remember the headphones with me and Henry?''

''Yeah I do, but JJ do you seriously think the baby will hear? Or even understand?''

''Of course! And I'm serious Ms Prentiss, since your pregnancy is out in the open and we're on good terms again I'm going to be your official pregnancy planner.''

''My official pregnancy planner?'' Emily quoted, looking around to see if everyone else was as confused as her. They were. Garcia had an eyebrow raised, Morgan was smirking, Hotch was glaring, Rossi just did his amused Italian look, and Reid just looked plain confused. Poor kid, for a genius he got confused a lot.

''Yes everyone needs an official pregnancy planner!'' JJ defended herself.

''You didn't!'' Emily retorted.

''I had myself! So first order of action-''

''Whoa whoa stop right there. This isn't going to happen.''

''Yeah it is. My first action as official pregnancy planner is that I'm demanding you to eat. You need to eat a good breakfast for yourself and the baby.''

''Fine, I'll go to the canteen,'' Emily said standing up.

''Oh no you won't! Sit down Prentiss!''

''Yes teacher,'' Emily muttered and sat down again.

''What will happen is that Morgan will go to the canteen and get you oatmeal.''

''Aww why do I have to do everything?'' Morgan complained.

''Because you're the fastest. No offence Reid. On her oatmeal put bananas, grapes and raisins-''

''But I don't like raisins,'' Emily interrupted.

''I don't care. Put a small bit of yoghurt on it, a SMALL bit, stay away from the eggs and cheese, and bring her some cranberry juice.''

''Eww cranberry juice.''

''It's all for your benefit Ms Prentiss! It prevents UTIs!''

''I'm not going to pretend like I know what that means, and I don't want you or Reid to explain it to me either. But I will NOT drink cranberry juice.''

''Why not?''

''Traumatic childhood experience.''

''Oooh do tell!'' gushed Garcia. This was a story she just HAD to know.

''Well, when I was five I was addicted to cranberry juice. Addicted. I had like thirty glasses of it a day behind my mother's back. But then one day I came home from language camp-''

''Language camp?'' questioned Morgan.

''Yeah I had to go to language camp. It was more like a concentration camp. Anyway after I got back from language camp, I rushed to the fridge but there was no cranberry juice. And I was panicking because I thought my mother had found out and confiscated my cranberry juice.''

''Confiscated? It's cranberry juice, not porn!'' Morgan interrupted, earning a glare from Emily. This was the second time he had interrupted her dramatic telling, as Garcia would call it.

''Yeah, it was cranberry juice. Because I'm certain the only five year old who had porn was you Morgan.''

''I'll shut up now.''

''But anyway, I ran to the butler and I asked him where the cranberry juice was. And he said it was in the fridge, but I said it wasn't, so he took me to the kitchen and lo and behold, there was cranberry juice in the fridge.''

''Is this story getting anywhere?'' asked Garcia.

'''Yeah yeah it's just getting to the good part! So I had a glass of cranberry juice-''

''I can see why you call it the good part.''

''Shut up Garcia! Anyway I had my cranberry juice, and put the carton back in the fridge.''

''Wait, you hide it in the fridge? Wouldn't your mother see it?'' Rossi asked.

''Do you think my mother would really go near a fridge?''

''I guess not.''

''Ok then so after I put it in the fridge I went and did my homework.''

''You got homework from language camp?'' JJ questioned.

''Ok can people seriously stop interrupting me! It's ruining the story!''

''Sorry...,'' JJ mumbled.

''So after I finished my homework I had to get another glass of cranberry juice. But when I went down it wasn't there!''

''Oh the humanity of it all!'' exclaimed Morgan sarcastically.

''Quiet Derek. So I went to the butler for some more juice because I thought he was a magician that could make the cranberry juice appear but it turned out that he wasn't.''

''No...,'' JJ remarked, smirking. Emily threw a pillow at her, knowing a pillow wouldn't hurt her bruises.

''So when the butler and I went back to the fridge it was still gone! And we got very confused and went on a housewide search.''

''For a glass of cranberry juice?'' asked James.

''You know I was liking you because you hadn't interrupted me. But now everyone has.''

''I haven't!'' pointed out Reid.

''Oh no you haven't. Good job Reid.''

''Can you continue the story now? It's really interesting.'' Everyone but Emily turned and glared at him. ''What? It is!''

''So we searched every room in the house twice but there was still no sign of my cranberry juice! And I was nearly hysterical at this point, I needed my cranberry juice! But eventually we gave up searching and I went back to my bedroom and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up and there was like a hundred cartons of cranberry juice waiting for me downstairs. And like two trucks outside. I was so happy! And since my mother was away so it was only me and the butler and a few maids and other unimportant people-''

''She's clearly inherited that from her mother,'' JJ whispered to James. He smiled at her comment, but the smile disappeared when Emily turned and glared at him.

''So since I could wrap the butler around my middle finger, I got him to fill one of the swiming pools with cranberry juice!''

''One of the swimming pools? How many did you have?'' Garcia asked.

''Six I think. Oh wait seven, I forgot the one next to the spa.''

''Sp...sp...spa?'' Garcia quoted slowly. She loved spas. Three times during the month she would call to her local spa and spend the whole day there. She hated Emily so much right now.

''Yeah a spa. So he filled one of the pools up, the small one, and I swam in the cranberry juice! And I was trying out my new swimming technique I learned at language camp-''

''They have swimming lessons at language camp?'' asked Rossi.

''Yeah they teach you how to swim in different languages. Anyway I did the move wrong, and flipped upside down and I couldn't get back up! I started drowning, I seriosuly did, and the butler had to rescue me! So that's why I won't drink cranberry juice.''

''You won't drink cranberry juice because you almost drowned in it?'' questioned Morgan.

''Yep.''

''And you couldn't have told us that at the start instead of giving us this huge story?''

''You wouldn't have believed me...''

''It is fairly unbelieveable Em,'' JJ pointed out.

''But it did actually happen!''

''Privileges of the rich. We drown in water, they drown in cranberry juice. What's next? We breathe air, they breathe gold?'' Garcia joked.

''Hahahahah Garcia. Hilarious. Mock me on my near death experience.''

''Emily I'm sure you didn't really nearly die...''

''I did! I couldn't breathe!''

''Did you try opening your mouth?'' Morgan asked sarcastically.

''Of course I did! But all I got was cranberry juice!''

''Ok so we all know that this was the most riveting story we've heard since the time Spence found a mint condition Spiderman No 1, but Morgan get Emily's oatmeal,'' JJ ordered, pointing at the door from dramatic effect.

''Fine Ms Bossypants, anything to get away from another one of Emily's stories,'' laughed Morgan and Emily hit him before he stood up and walked towards the door.

''Oooh Morgan while you're there can you get me some Jell-O?'' Reid asked.

''Uh...yeah, sure. Back in minute. Oh and Emily, don't feel that you need to hold back on any more memories while I'm away, keeo talking, but only when I'm away.''

''Get out Morgan,'' Emily growled and Morgan walked out the door laughing. ''It wasn't that bad was it?''

''Oh no no!''

''Of course not!''

''Best story I've ever heard!''

''Better than the story where JJ walked into a parked car!'' Garcia guffawed, and everyone laughed with her, except JJ.

''Now that's just uncalled for,'' she said, narrowing her eyes.

''Aww what's wrong? Jenny Wenny don't like hearing about her own stupidity?'' Emily teased, sticking out her bottom lip.

''Huh! You...you how...you...you told her!'' JJ screamed, as she turned her back from Emily to James and back again. Repeatedly.

''Aww leave him alone Jayje, I think it's cute,'' Emily smiled, patting JJ's hand.

''You would.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''I don't know...oh another thing, you can't go out in the field anymore.''

''WHAT? Of course I can! I'm only two months along! You kept coming out in the field until like the day before you had your baby!''

''But your baby is fragile!''

''Not so fragile that I can't even move!''

''We don't want to risk anything!''

''It's not like the baby's going to die just because I pull my gun out!''

''Oh that's another thing! No gun!''

''Why not?''

''Because it could go off accidently and you'd end up shooting yourself.''

''That's as likely to happen to me as it is to any other member of the team!''

''But they're not pregnant! A baby won't die if they get shot! And come on Em, you have like the worst luck, if it was to happen to anyone it would be you or Reid.''

''Yeah I guess you're right...but it's ok for me to wear a gun any other time because a baby won't die? It doesn't matter if I die?''

''Well of course it does...''

''I will be perfectly safe carrying a gun and going out in the field. Won't I Hotch?'' Emily asked, whipping her head around to face Hotch who was standing at the foot of JJ's bed.

''Uh...,'' he stammered, not wanting to get involved in their fighting. He wasn't sure who he was more afraid of, Emily who was more likely to shoot him, or JJ who was more likely to impale him with darts laced with poison.

''She will be fine JJ, I can protect her anyway,'' Reid said.

JJ just stared at him for a second before turning to Emily and saying ''You are definitely not going out in the field now.''

* * *

><p>They stayed in the town for a few more days, finishing up the case and staying with JJ. JJ didn't allow Emily to leave her side, she was confined to the hospital all the time. Part of it was from a fear of Emily and the baby getting hurt, another was that she didn't want to lose Emily again.<p>

The UnSub had turned out to be a man called Vladimir Black, who had been emancipated at fourteen and had inherited his grandfather's farm when he died. He used the farm as a base for his crimes, and kept the girls he abducted for twelve hours in the cellar. But with Emily and JJ it was different. Usually his victims broke down after an hour or so and he kept on to them to prolong their pain, but Emily and JJ never broke down. They stayed strong for each other and he made it his life mission to destroy them. Thankfully he never got to complete that mission.

JJ was let out a few days later, and everyone, Will and James included, travelled back on the jet. It was James' first time on the jet, and he was in awe. ''Whoa! This place is awesome! Is that...is that a bar? And these seats are so soft, and ooh peanuts!'' he said excitedly.

''Sit down quietly James, and be a good boy. We have some crayons that Reid uses, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to share,'' Emily smirked seeing how excited James was. It was like he was a child.

''Fine,'' he grumbled and sat down. Emily sat next to him and whispered in his ear. ''When we get back, it'll be our first night properly together again. I will make it worth your while,'' she whispered seductively, nipping his ear for a brief second before pulling away. He missed the feel of her breath on his neck, and how it sent shivers down his spine. And the ear biting thing was worse. She knew how that made him. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p>Emily opened the door to her apartment and they stumbled in, unable to keep their hands off each other any longer. The flight had been unbearable for both of them, added with the fact that they'd been back together for a few days now and hadn't been able to act on their desire made it even worse. Plus never of them had been with anyone else since they broke up, and they needed each other.<p>

He pushed her gently against the wall, careful not to hurt her. He kissed her deeply, their lips moving perfectly in sync, and when he slid his tongue along her bottom lip, she immediatly opened her mouth and let him in. Tongues danced together, getting reaqauinted with each other as they hadn't been together in so long. They had kissed in the last few days, but not properly. Not like this.

She started undoing the buttons on his shirt but it was taking too long and she got frustrated so she just ripped it off. She slid the shirt off his shoulders and moved her hands to his chest, moving her hand up and down his abs.

His hand sneaked up under her shirt, and undid the clasp of her bra. She detached her lips from his for a brief second to allow him slip her t-shirt over his head, before crashing her lips back into his again. Her bra fell to the ground, joining their shirts.

They moved over to the couch, and they lay back slowly on it. James pulled Emily into his lap, and positioned his hands on her waist while hers alternated between his neck and his chest.

She moaned quietly when he moved his lips to her neck, as he tried to get her belt open. He unbuckled it, and pulled it out and threw it on the floor. He started working on thezip of her jeans but her hand reached down and stopped him. ''No, not here,'' she said, slightly breathless.

''Where then?'' he asked, missing the feel of her touch already.

''Upstairs, I want to do it right. Pretend like it's our first time.''

''Oh it's definitely not our first time,'' he smirked. She hit him playfully across the chest. ''Better not let Jenny Wenny seeing you do that. You know what she said about strenuous activities. She'd have a heart attack.''

''Little Jenny Wenny will have three heart attacks if she sees what I'm going to do to you,'' Emily smiled with a mischievious glint in her eye. ''Come one,'' she said and took his hand, leading him upstairs.

**And if you think Jenny Wenny is bad now, she's about to get MUCH worse.**


	31. Chapter 31

**So in this chapter JJ's craziness escalates. Always a good thing. Thanks again for the reviews guys!**

Chapter Thirty One

As much as she loved waking up to James, she hated waking up to him too. He looked adorable when he was sleeping, but he often drooled. She loved that he was the first thing she saw when she woke up, but she was woken up by his snoring. She loved the way he wasn't like other boys and cuddled after sex, and even when they were asleep, but at the moment he had his arm slung around her waist and she could hardly move. His face was pressed right into her back and he was drooling on her. Not nice.

She squirmed a little to try and escape his grasp, but not too much as to wake him up. But it failed horribly. She was too busy trying to do it discreetly to notice she was right at the edge of the bed, and fell off, bringing James with her.

''Uf! Mmmm, why are we on the floor Emily?'' he asked as he rolled onto his side to give her some space.

''I fell off,'' Emily answered, blushing slightly. He loved it when she blushed. She should know by now that he didn't care what she did and that she shouldn't be embarrassed, but buy did he love seeing her blush.

''Better not tell Jenny Wenny, she would have a major freak out,'' he smiled as he moved into a sitting position.

''She would, she'd have a panic attack,'' Emily said, a smile tugging at her lips as she imagined JJ running around like she was on fire.

''Yeah, she'd probably call an ambulance, show her credentials to get you there faster and insist on having the best doctor to check you out. She wouldn't care if said doctor was in the middle of an ultra important life-saving surgery, you matter more.''

''I know I should be touched that she cares so much, but honestly it kind of freaks me out.''

''I know! It's kinda creepy the way she cares so much about people and would do anything for them.''

''Yeah, and the way she loves everyone...''

''Creepy.''

''So...Hotch said I don't have to go in to work until eleven,'' Emily smiled seductively, running her index finger up and down James' bare chest.

''So that gives us...three hours to do whatever we want,'' James smiled back as he grabbed the hand she was running down his chest and kissed her knuckles. ''What do you want to so Sparkles?''

''Hmm...I can think of one or two things,'' she said, and looked up at him, her eyes dark with lust.

''Making up for lost time?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow, driving Emily crazy.

''Oh yeah. Just remember, don't tell Jenny Wenny.''

* * *

><p>When Emily walked into work that morning she felt like someone was watching her. She felt like there was a pair of eyes following her every movement, and not Garcia's eyes, no she was used to that, but a different pair of eyes. A slightly more sinister pair of eyes.<p>

She looked around but no-one was watching her. Everyone was either working, drinking coffee, or socialising. Reid had to be an exception of course, and was building a model Deathstar on his desk. Morgan was sitting on the corner of his desk watching Reid with an amused expression.

Emily reached her desk and set her bag down, and walked over to Morgan and sat next to him. ''What the hell is he doing?'' she asked, pointing at Reid.

''He's building a model Deathstar,'' Morgan whispered. A piece fell off his Deathstar and Reid sighed, as Morgan chuckled. ''He's been trying to put that piece on for ten minutes.''

''Huh, why are we whispering?''

''He said noise would ruin his concentration.''

''Ah.'' They sat watching Reid in silence as he glued a piece on to his Deathstar. He wiped his brow and moved a strand of hair out of his eye. His hair was getting long again and they all prayed that he would cut it. They muched preferred the short hair. He didn't look so girly. He carefully stuck a piece on to the Deathstar, and admired his work, utmost concentration and focus etched on his features.

''Would he notice if we moved?'' Emily asked quietly, a mischievious glint in her eye.

''Probably not. Why?'' Morgan asked, a smile spreading across his face.

''Do you think he'd notice if we slipped a few of our reports into his pile?''

Morgan glanced at Reid who was carefully using a tweezers to change the size of a piece. ''I don't think so. You're an evil genius Prentiss.''

''I know.''

Emily and Morgan went to their desks and grabbed about ten reports each, and carefully slipped them onto Reid's pile. He didn't even notice, he was installing a laser or something.

Emily and Morgan smirked at each other and started work.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later JJ stormed down into the bullpen from her office, clearly a woman on a mission. She looked pissed. ''EMILY ELIZABETH PRENTISS AND DEREK MARIO MORGAN!'' she bellowed when she was halfway across the bullpen. All the agents in there looked up, and some even cowered under their desks.<p>

''Your middle name is Mario?'' Emily asked Morgan, a smile on her face. Morgan nodded and hid his face behind his hand.

''AAAHHH! NO MY DEATHSTAR!'' Reid cried. JJ's shouting has distracted him, and his hand slipped, causing the whole thing to break.

''YOU TWO ARE DESPICABLE!'' JJ shouted, as her angry strut across the bullpen came to an end in front of Emily and Morgan's desks. She put her hands on her hips and glared at them with a look that dared them to challenge her.

''Well at least we didn't make Reid cry!'' Emily said, pointing at Reid who was on the verge of tears as he stared at his Deathstar.

''I'm so sorry Reid, BUT YOU TWO ARE SOMETHING ELSE!''

''Uh JJ, before you tear us to shreds, can you tell us what we did?'' Morgan asked, getting slightly scared and embarrassed since everyone was watching. Emily was the same, and slouched in her chair.

''THE TWO OF YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF POOR REID!''

''Ah.''

''IT'S DISGUSTING WHAT YOU DID! POOR REID WAS PLAYING WITH HIS TOYS AND YOU COME ALONG AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM BY GIVING HIM SOME OF YOUR REPORTS!''

''Jayje, calm down,'' Morgan said quietly, using his hands to try and calm her down. But it wasn't working.

''I'LL CALM DOW- I mean, I'll calm down when you take your work back!''

''Ok, we can do that.'' Morgan and Emily both reluctantly took their reports back from Reid's pile, bar one in Emily's case. She really didn't want to do that one. Again Reid didn't even notice. He was still staring at his destroyed Deathstar.

''Right, now don't do that again. It's very unprofessional,'' JJ scolded.

''Yes mom,'' Morgan muttered under his breath so only Emily could hear. She fought hard to keep a smile from forming.

JJ glared at the two of them one more time before spinning on her heel and stalking back to her office.

''What was all that about?'' Morgan asked once JJ was a safe distance away.

''JJ thinks of Reid as a little brother and she's fiercely protective of him. She hates it when people take advantage of his innocence, and will punish anyone who does. Even me.''

''God, she can be scary when she's mad.''

''Aww big macho man afraid of a little blond?'' Emily teased.

''Tell me you weren't scared by that.''

''Oh I was terrified. But who's she going to take all that anger out on? Me. Especially since I'm pregnant. She's been giving out to me non-stop. You saw her on the jet yesterday when I started eating the pretzels.''

''Yeah, that was scary.''

''Very.''

''I just want to know how she saw it. She wasn't in the bullpen when we did it.''

''Maybe she hid under someone's desk.''

''Yeah maybe,'' Morgan laughed.

Emily glanced around and slipped one file into Reid's pile, but suddenly a voice bellowed through the bullpen that seem to come from nowhere. ''I SAW THAT PRENTISS!''

* * *

><p>It was about twelve o' clock and Emily desperately needed coffee. But Reid had taken the last cup and was gone out to buy some more. They had a break an hour ago, and weren't due another one for a while, so they needed to make their own entertainment.<p>

If either her or Morgan had to look at one more report they would go insane. They were too afraid to slip a few over to Reid, as JJ would kill them. Emily sighed, and placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She thought about hometime when she would going to James' house. He was cooking for her, and they were going to watch a DVD after. He had called around twelve, and said he had the perfect DVD. The sound of his voice immediatly made her feel better, but that was two hours ago and she needed a James fix. Or a coffee fix. But Reid was taking his sweet time coming back.

She was woken out of her reverie by something hitting off her head. She looked down and saw that it was a pen, that belonged to the one and only Derek Morgan. She threw it back at him and placed her head in her hands again. But it came flying back to hit her head again. She picked up the pen and said ''Morgan why are you throwing a pen at me?''

''It wasn't me, I swear!'' he protested, holding his hands up in the air.

''Oh really? So who was it then?''

''The magic pen fairy.''

''The magic pen fairy?'' Emily questioned, raising her eyebrows.

''Mmmhmm.''

''Well can you tell the magic pen fairy to stop throwing pens at me and to TAKE THAT!'' she said, launching the pen at Morgan. He ducked just in time, and it hit the agent behind him in the back. The agent turned around, and Emily quickly dived under her desk. She peaked up and saw that the agent had gone back to work, and breathed a sigh of relief. Morgan was silently pissing himself laughing back at his desk, and Emily scowled at him.

''You need to work on your aim Prentiss,'' he laughed as Emily sat back down on her chair.

''My aim is perfectly fine. See,'' she said as she threw a pen at him and it hit him in the chest. He picked the pen up and it hit her in the stomach.

''Oh you did not just do that.''

''I did Prentiss.''

''Game on.'' They both grabbed a handful of pens and ducked under their desks. They would look up from their crouching position and fling a pen at the other, and it was a lot of fun. Morgan was winning, he could throw farther and had slightly better aim. He threw a pen and it hit Emily's stomach. Suddenly a voice bellowed through the bullpen. DEREK MORGAN! HOW DARE YOU, SHE IS A PREGNANT WOMAN!'' Emily ducked down behind her desk, at least she didn't have to worry about telling people she was pregnant, JJ had already done it for her.

''JJ, what did I do?'' Morgan asked as he stood up to face JJ.

''YOU THREW A PEN AT HER! SHE'S PREGNANT!'' JJ shouted, emphasing the 'pregnant'. ''YOU COULD DAMAGE THE BABY!''

''With a pen?''

''YES!''

''How?''

''Well...it could puncture the baby's lung, or sever their spleen or something!''

''It's a pen.''

''Pens are pointy!''

''It's a pen JJ, a pen. A pen won't kill a baby.''

''UGH! THERE IS NO POINT TALKING TO YOU! WHERE'S EMILY?'' Emily stood up slowly from her crouching position underneath her desk. JJ spun round and looked at her with smoldering eyes. Emily offered her a weak smile. ''Hey Jayje.''

''DON'T YOU 'HEY JAYJE' ME! EMILY PRENTISS DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU'RE BEING?''

''Uh...yes?''

''NO YOU DON'T! YOU WERE HAVING A PEN BATTLE WITH MORGAN! A PEN COULD DAMAGE YOUR BABY!''

''If you say so...''

''EMILY PRENTISS YOU ARE PREGNANT! YOU HAVE TO BE GETTING REST, NOT HAVING EPIC PEN BATTLES!''

''JJ you might want to say that louder, I don't think the whole building knows!''

''Sorry, I was just worried about my niece or nephew.''

''We'll be more careful next time JJ,'' Morgan said.

''OH THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME! DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT DEREK!''

''JJ I-''

''DON'T SAY A WORD DEREK! YOU STARTED THIS!''

''JJ, JJ, calm down,'' Emily said slowly, and JJ spun around to face her. ''It's ok to be protective of the baby, it's a good thing actually. And it's sweet that you cared so much, but you have to admit that you over-reacted. It was a pen JJ, it would be different if he was throwing knives or something at me.''

''Knives, I have to remove all knives from the building...''

''So JJ, just calm down a bit. Me and the baby will be fine. Trust me,'' Emily said calmly, and she moved closer to JJ, but got ready to move quicky if JJ pounced.

''Well maybe I over-reacted a little bit...but I just want my niece or nephew to be safe.''

''So do I JJ. I won't let the baby get hurt.''

''Good, and come to my office at lunch Em. I'm taking you.''

''Yes, yes of course.''

''And I'm sorry for interrupting the Mighty Pen Battle of 2011, I was just concerned.''

''That's understandable.''

''Well I better go. My office at lunch,'' she said to Emily before walking off. Emily sat down in her chair again and Morgan turned to her. ''How the hell did you do that?''

* * *

><p>Lunch with JJ was horrible. She wasn't allowed get anything nice, just salad. Not even chicken salad, just...salad. No dressings, just...salad. It was the blandest lunch she'd had in ages. Plus, JJ had given her a lecture on all the foods she was allowed to eat, and the ones she wasn't allowed to eat. The latter was the biggest, and contained all foods of flavour.<p>

Emily walked back into work glad to be rid of JJ. She loved JJ but she was gettinr ridicolous. She understood exactly why JJ was so protective, she understood better than anyone, but still. Not allowing her to walk fast was overboard.

She sat down in her chair and sighed. If JJ was this bad already, she couldn't imagine how bad she'd be when she was eight months. Now THAT would be unbearable.

Morgan was still out at lunch, and Emily needed something from his desk, and just reached over and took it. She strecthed her body across the desk to reach it, and her shirt moved up just a little. JJ was done into the bullpen in a shot.

''Emily where did you get that bruise?'' she asked angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

''What bruise?...'' Emily asked, getting slightly confused.

''That bruise on your right hip. This one,'' she said, pullin Emily's shirt up slightly so the bruise was visible.

''Oh that bruise.''

''Where'd you get it? I thought all your bruises had faded,'' JJ said, fear forming on her face.

''They did.''

''So where did that come from?'''

''I'm not sure...''

''I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!''

''Whoa JJ calm down! Kill who?''

''JAMES!''

''Oh. Yeah he probably did that...''

''HE'S DEAD! I'm so sorry your child will grow up without a father Em, BUT HOW COULD HE DO THAT?''

''JJ it was an accident...-''

''HOW DID IT HAPPEN?''

''I think it was this morning, I fell out of bed.''

''That rough was he? You had to jump out of the bed to escape him?''

''It was an accident JJ.''

''I'm still going to kill him,'' JJ stated, and turned to walk away.

''No you won't,'' Emily said as she pulled JJ back. ''He didn't hurt me. It was my own stupidity that did it.''

''But he should have protected you, he's a man, he should protect you!''

''I can protect myself JJ! And he was asleep!''

''That's no excuse.''

''Look JJ, just don't kill my boyfriend ok?''

''Fine I won't kill him. But anything like that happens again and I will kill him.''

''Fine.''

* * *

><p>She used the key James had given her what seemed like years ago to get into his house, and the smell of the JareauSlade family pasta filled the air. The last time she had smelled that had been the worst night of her life, but she was ready to love that smell again.

She looked at the wall, and it looked like it recently been repaired. _''Odd,'' _she thought. She walked into the kitchen and he didn't see her, as he was bent over the oven. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She moved her mouth up to his ear, and whispered ''Honey I'm home,'' into his ear.

He spun round and faced her with a smile on his face. ''Honey?''

''Yeah honey. You call me Sparkles, I can call you honey,'' she said as she placed a soft kiss against his lips. She had missed leaving work and going straight to him, and it felt right to have him back.

''Ok, so you hungry?''

''Starving, JJ won't let me eat anything nice,'' Emily pouted as she took off her suit jacked.

''Aww tell me how crazy she's being,'' he said sympathetically as he walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug.

''Well first, she somehow caught Morgan and I sneaking some of our work into Reid's pile. Then she somehow saw us having an epic pen battle, her words, not mine. Then when we went out for lunch, the only thing she let me get was salad. Just salad. No chicken or dressings or anything with it. Then somehow she saw that bruise on my hip and threatened to kill you.''

''Sounds like a normal day to me,'' he smiled.

''Well JJ is known to be very protective, but not so much that she nearly ripped Morgan's head off when he threw a pen and it hit my stomach. She thought it would kill the baby.''

''Wow, she has problems.''

''I can understand why she did it, but damn I just want to slap her!''

''Then slap her!''

''But she'll give out to me for over-exerting myself!''

''Well look she isn't here now, so you can do whatever you want,'' he said sweetly as he rubbed his thumb down her cheek.

''You're my favourite sibling at the moment,'' she said, leaning into his touch.

''Haha take that Jen. How did she even see you doing all of these things?''

''I have no idea, it's like she has hidden cameras around the place. But I don't want to talk about Jenny Wenny anymore. I want to talk about something else.''

''Like what?''

''Like whether you think the baby will have my eyes or yours.''


	32. Chapter 32

**So this chapter is basically crazy JJ, hormonal Emily, and a very awkward situation for our two agents...**

**Oh and MeGkAtHeRiNe, I reached my message limit and can't message you back...you too Kat D-11...**

Chapter Thirty Two

''EMILY PRENTISS PUT THAT CHOCOLATE BAR DOWN!''

Emily groaned. She thought she had hidden that from JJ. Everyday JJ did a search of her desk and bag, to make sure she wasn't smuggling nice food in, but it didn't matter if she hid it anyway. JJ somehow always caught her. She wasn't even in the bullpen half the time. It was getting very strange...

''What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you not to eat chocolate!'' JJ shouted, as she walked over to Emily's desk. Emily knew the procedure by now. She just handed the chocolate over to JJ without a word, knowing fighting would get her nowhere. JJ could be just as stubborn as she was, if not more. But the worst part of this was that she knew JJ was eating her chocolate. So not fair. Plus JJ got really bad cravings for chocolate when she was pregnant, and everyone was more than happy to buy chocolate for her. But Emily wasn't allowed a bite. At work anyway. James made sure she always had enough chocolate to eat.

''How many time Prentiss, how many times? Chocolate us bad for you!'' JJ roared, as she tore the wrapper off the bar with her teeth and started eating it herself. JJ was being very loud, but no-one was looking at her. They had all gotten used to her neuroticisms by now.

''Doesn't stop you eating it,'' Emily remarked dryly, and turned to look at JJ who had half the bar finished by now.

JJ looked down and saw what she was doing. She hadn't even realised what she was doing. ''That's different,'' she said with her mouth full.

''Oh it's compleyely different. And JJ can you stop spitting crumbs on me?''

''Sorry.''

''You did it again.''

JJ swallowed before saying ''Sorry.''

''Jayje, I am sick and tired of not being allowed eat chocolate, so I looked it up online and it's perfectly fine.''

''But it contains sugar.''

''I NEED SUGAR! ALL YOU'LL LET ME EAT IS FRUIT AND VEGETABLES! I CAN'T EVEN EAT MEAT! I AM GOING INSANE JJ!''

''Jeez Em, keep your voice down. People will stare.''

''ME KEEP MY VOICE DOWN? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOES BERSERK EVERYTIME I STEP TWO FEET AWAY FROM THE COFFEE MACHINE!''

''Because it's bad for you!''

''YOU DRINK LIKE TEN CUPS A DAY!''

''I'm not pregnant!''

''WHEN YOU WERE PREGNANT YOU DRANK THE SAME AMOUNT! IF NOT MORE!''

''That's different...''

''EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THAT'S DIFFERENT! EXPLAIN HOW YOUR PREGNANCY IS DIFFERENT TO MINE!''

''I didn't get beat up during the first few weeks of mine!''

''JJ that was a month ago! I'm fine now! Even you're fine now! And you got hit a way more than me!''

''Yeah but...but...''

''You have no argument! Now buy me some chocolate! NOW!''

''Em I just want the baby to be healthy...''

''THE BABY WILL BE JUST FINE! NOW GET ME SOME DAMN CHOCOLATE!''

''I'd do what she says JJ. Her hormones have really been acting up in the last few days. She needs her chocolate,'' Morgan pointed out.

''No! No chocolate! But I will allow you have meat again! But make sure it's fully cooked and it's not from a deli!''

''JJ I NEED chocolate!'' Emily whined.

''Oh don't pretend like James doesn't give you chocolate. But that's stopping now, I've warned him not to buy chocolate if he wants to keep his masculine parts, '' JJ smirked.

''JJ!''

''What? I wasn't actually going to do it...''

''I DON'T CARE! JUST GET ME SOME DAMN CHOCOLATE!''

* * *

><p>Since Emily was practically living at his house now, James had to constantly supply the house with treats. Her cravings were getting really bad, and JJ wouldn't allow her to have any at work, so his house was her only escape. Especially since JJ had removed all sugar from Emily's apartment.<p>

He was starting to get slightly afraid of Emily now. She always came home in a bad mood over JJ, and her hormones had started to kick in. Her breasts were getting sore and that just made her worse. In all she was a very cranky, hormonal, pregnant woman.

And he still wasn't sure about how he felt about her being pregnant. He loved watching her get excited when she talked about the baby, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get to that level of enthuasiasm. He was sure she had noticed, it was her job to notice things. She didn't talk about the baby as much as she used to a few weeks ago, and he was afraid she was getting the wrong idea. It wasn't that he didn't want the baby, he just wasn't ready. It was too soon, they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, and a baby was thrown into the mix. But he vowed that he would love that baby with all his heart, and be the best dad he could be. He wanted to make things work with Emily, he didn't want them to end out like his parents. He knew they wouldn't get there though, he loved her too much and JJ would kill him if he hurt her.

JJ was also getting scary. And he had even started calling her JJ. JJ was insane, to put it in short. The things she was restricting Emily to were insane, and although he understood where she was coming from, he didn't agree with it. A women's pregnancy should be one of the happiest times of her life, filled with happy moments and anticipation, not thinking of ways to kill your best friend.

Emily's hormones, and JJ's neurotic phase was wearing him out. He didn't know what to do, be loyal to his sister, or his pregnant girlfriend. Most of the times he chose Emily, but sometimes he had to chose JJ, for fear of being emasculated. The two of them were always bickering, and sometimes it would get really heated, but then he got very confused. They would make up almost immediately afterwards and get really excited and would look at baby catologues together. He would never understand women.

''JJ GIVE ME THE DAMN OREO BACK!''

''No! You're not supposed to have any, yet this is your third!''

''I JUST NEED SUGAR!''

''Then eat an orange!''

''NOT THAT KIND OF SUGAR!''

''Natural sugar is better! And who gave you the Oreo anyway?''

''I stole them from Reid's sweet pile.''

''He still has that? I thought I told everyone to get rid of all their sweet piles! They should know that you'd pilfer them!''

''Pilfer?''

''Yes pilfer!'' JJ shouted as she started walking away. Emily reached over to grab her arm, and JJ looked around, and for a brief second she saw Emily's stomach as the shirt lifted up. ''Emily lift up your shirt,'' JJ instructed.

Emily looked horrified. ''JJ!''

''No, not like that! Just up a small bit.''

Now Emily looked worried. ''Uh...no.''

''No?'' JJ repeated, raising an eyebrow.

''No.''

''Why not?''

''I don't want to.''

''Why don't you want to? Emily I've seen you naked before.''

''WHAT?''

''You think you close the shower door in the hotel rooms, but you don't.''

''WHAT WERE YOU DOING LOOKING?''

''I wasn't...''

''YEAH YOU WERE!''

''JUST LIFT UP YOUR SHIRT EMILY!'' That got the bullpen's attention. Every male agent, and a few curious female ones whipped their heads around to stare at the two women. Emily raised her eyebrows at JJ, while JJ just realised what she said. ''I mean...erm...''

''Why do you want me to? Apart from the reason I think you want me to?''

''It's because well...it's not so I can see your boobs! It's well, just do it and I'll explain.''

Emily glanced around the bullpen, and people were still looking at them so Emily took JJ's hand and brought her to the bathroom. That didn't really help their image.

* * *

><p>Emily brought JJ into one of the cubicles and locked the door behind them. She slowly lifted up her shirt, to reveal a small baby bump. JJ gasped, then shrieked, then nearly cried. ''Oh my god Emily you're showing!''<p>

''I know!''

''Oh my god, since when? When did you first notice it?''

''Actually James spotted it the other day.''

''I don't want to know...''

''Yeah, the story could be awkward.''

''Oh please Emily no...''

''Ok,'' Emily smirked.

JJ bent down so she was at eyelevel with Emily's bump, which was still exposed as Emily had forgotten to put her shirt down. JJ placed a soft kiss against Emily's stomach, while Emily froze with her eyes wide.

''JJ, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?''

''I'm kissing your tummy.''

''WHY?''

''That's my niece or nephew in there.''

''I understand that but it's just, how shall I put it, WEIRD!''

''Sorry, I just love the little guy in here.''

''So do I but I don't kiss my own stomach.''

''You can't. You would if you could.''

''No I wouldn't.''

''Yeah you would. Does James do it?''

''No...''

''He should. It's his child in there. Does he talk to the baby?''

''Not really.''

''Hmm...I have to have a talk with him.''

''JJ don't.''

''Don't worry, I won't scare him. Just a little friendly warning talk.''

''You can't put friendly and warning in the same sentence. And you're not my dad JJ.''

''Oh your parents! Have you told them you're pregnant yet?''

''No...''

''EMILY! DO!''

''But can you imagine my mother? She'll be livid when she finds out I had sex before marriage! And even more livid when she learns he hasn't proposed yet!''

''I proposed.''

''And I said no.''

''Would you marry him?''

''JJ-''

''Emily he's my brother and you're my best friend. Tell me, would you marry him? You know I'm on your side.''

''You are?''

''I am. If one of you gets hurt, it'll be his ass I kick.''

''Alright, I would marry him.''

JJ squeed. ''Yay!''

''But he hasn't proposed yet...''

''I can make him!''

''No JJ don't! It has to be of his own accord!''

''Fine,'' JJ grumbled.

''At the moment I should just worry about how my mother will take the news.''

''Em, she might be mad at first but she'll forget all that when she sees this little guy,'' JJ smiled and kissed Emily's stomach again. However at that exact moment another agent decided to walk into their cubicle. Emily and JJ both turned their heads to look at the other femal agent, and unfortunately JJ still had her lips attached to Emily's stomach. The woman looked down in shock at JJ, and JJ realised what she was looking at and removed her lips from Emily's stomach. ''I can explain!'' she exclaimed.

''No, no it's ok. I'll just...uh...,'' the other agent said and bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>''THIS IS YOUR FAULT!''<p>

''NO IT'S NOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE LOCKED THE DOOR PROPERLY!''

''I DID! AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED ME!'' Emily shouted as they walked back into the bullpen. Unfortunately everybody heard her last comment and stared at the two of them again. ''I mean...uh...''

''Great, now everyobdy thinks we're lesbians,'' JJ huffed and brought Emily to her office so they could argue in peace.

''It's your fault,'' Emily remarked as JJ shut the door behind them.

''You're the one who announced to the bullpen that I kissed you! Which I didn't! I kissed your tummy!''

''Well you're the one who told me to, in front of the whole bullpen, to lift up my shirt! That definitely aroused suspicion!''

''Oh you had to say it like that!''

''Like what?''

''AROUSE!''

''Oh. But still you asked me to lift up my shirt!''

''That was completely innocent! And so was the kissing thing! Oh and then you took my hand and lead me into the bathroom where you 'locked' the door! How suspicious does that look?''

''Very...we need to get James in here so I can make out with him on front of everyone.''

''As cute as you are I don't want to see that. I really don't.''

''And do you want everyone to think we're having a secret lesbian affair? ''

''Well it's not really secret...''

''IT'S NOT EVEN REAL!''

''Oh of course not...''

Emily sighed and started pacing, when something caught her eye on JJ's desk. ''JJ what is that?'' she asked, pointing to a monitor.

''Uh...nothing,'' JJ answered quickly, throwing a handkerchief over it.

''JJ I can still see it.''

''See what? There's nothing there. What are you talking about?''

''The big monitor on your desk.''

''Oh. That.''

''JJ what is it?'' Emily went round the back of JJ's desk to stand next to her and get a look at the monitor. She gasped at what she saw. On it was a live video feed of the bullpen, specifically Emily, Morgan and Reid's desks. ''That's how you now! That's how you've been seeing everything! You've been spying on me!''

''I haven't been spying! I was just...looking out for you...''

''It's spying JJ! You were SPYING on me! How paranoid can you be?''

''I was just looking out for you!''

''By SPYING on me?''

''Well...yes.''

''JJ this is wrong!''

''I know but I was just worried! I don't want you to get hurt, and I was telling Garcia this and she suggested it-''

''I should have known she'd have something to do with it.''

''Emily please don't be mad,'' JJ pleaded with her.

''I'm not mad. I'M FURIOUS!''

''Emily, I did this because I was worried. I'm so afraid I'll lose you or the baby, our time being held captive showed me exactly how much I need you, and sure it's kind of obsessive but I'm doing all this in your best interest Em.''

Emily calmed down and looked at JJ with a pout on her face. ''I did it all for you Em,'' JJ said softly, widening her eyes. She knew that would get Emily on her side.

''JJ-''

''Look Em, it's ok. I forgive you,'' JJ smiled and hugged Emily. Emily hugged her back before saying ''Forgive me for what?''

**Ooh crafty JJ:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, so I don't really know what to say about this chapter. We get a better look at what James feels, and some awkwardness for JJ. I think that sums it up nicely.**

Chapter Thirty Three

James was acting weird. Everytime her and Emily talked about the baby he either didn't engage in the conversation or he disappeared. She knew Emily had noticed. She saw the sad look on Emily's face everytime he disappeared. The brunette tried to hide it but she couldn't. Her dark eyes never matched the smile that was on her face, her eyes were always sad.

She vowed to get to the bottom of this James mystery. He was hurting her friend, whether he knew it or not. She couldn't stand to see Emily in pain, she just couldn't. She couldn't say anything to Emily, as Emily would deny everything and put her walls up, and JJ hated that. She had worked so hard to get behind them and she didn't want to see all her good work go to waste.

She went around to James' house a lot with Emily, but finally she got her chance to speak to him alone as Emily had to go home to get something. She would be over in about half an hour. Plenty of time for JJ to get to the bottom of this.

''So Jamie...,'' JJ began as they settled down in his sitting room.

''Yeah?'' he answered.

''How do you feel?''

''How do I feel? I feel...fine, thanks.''

''I mean about life.''

''Oh. Well I have the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend in the world, why wouldn't I feel good?''

''How do you feel about said girlfriend being pregnant?''

''Ah,'' he said, getting slightly uncomfortable. ''Well...''

''James, I've noticed you don't like talking about the baby. At all. And you mightn't see it, but it's hurting Emily.''

''I don't see it? Of course I see it! I see it everytime I look at her, and I can't be as happy about this as she is! I see the pain in her eyes as I change subject, anything, just to not talk about it. I can't talk about it Jen, I can't.''

''Jamie...how do you actually feel about this? You know you can be honest with me, I'm your sister.''

''And you're her friend.''

''I know and I love you both, but I promise not to tell her.'' She looked at him sympathetically and he knew she was telling the truth.

''I...I'm not sure how I feel. I want to be as happy as she is, and to be able to do all that stuff you do with her, but I can't. I don't feel sad, I don't feel angry, I don't feel happy, I feel...nothing. When I look at her I feel love, but it's only for her, not the baby. I know that I'll feel differently when I actually see the baby, I hope, but until then, I'm an emotional mess.''

''You can't be as bad as Emily. All those hormones are messing her up,'' JJ smiled and moved closer to James. He looked down at the floor and she took his hand in hers.

''They are, but she's still so much more composed than me. She's so calm, even when the two of you are girling out and she gets excited, and inside I'm going insane. The pregnancy isn't putting me off her, I still love her and want to spend as much time as possible with her, and I still think she looks beautiful. I can talk to her tummy, and touch it and everything, but it feels kind of weird, but a good weird. I know Emily would probably be able to explain this better, having studied psychology and all, but I think that means that I will get to be excited. I want to be excited, I really do, and I listen when she talks about the baby, but the only thing I enjoy about it is seeing the smile on her face as she gets so excited. Inside I feel guilty, as I can't feel the same way she does,'' he confessed, and looked away from JJ, feeling ashamed. He clenched his fist and stared at the floor.

''You know what it sounds like to me? It sounds like someone's afraid of being a daddy,'' JJ smiled and gently rubbed his shoulder. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. ''James I know it might seem scary now, but when you see the baby it will be different.''

''But what if it isn't? What if I can't grow to love this child?'' he worried, and started fidgeting with his fingers.

''You will,'' she assured him and punched his arm playfully. ''You'll look back at this and think how stupid you're being in five years. You will love that child more than anything in the world. Trust me. Will was the exact same, he didn't know how to feel at first, but as I, and the baby, grew, his feelings changed. He started getting excited, and was counting down the days until Henry was born.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

James sat and thought about that for a moment, before turning slightly to look at JJ. ''In your heartfelt speech, you just called me stupid.''

''No I didn't...,'' JJ said guiltily.

''Yeah you did. You can't pass up an oppurtunity to knock me down can you?'' he smiled.

''Hey what can I say? I'm your sister, it's my job.''

''Yeah, yeah,'' he smiled as he ruffled up her hair.

''James, you will be just fine. I promise,'' JJ said sincerely, and placed her head on his shoulder again.

''I hope so,'' he spoke and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that until Emily arrived.

* * *

><p>Emily unlocked the door and walked into the sitting room where JJ and James were sitting on the couch. JJ lifted her head up off of James' shoulder and turned to look at Emily. James did the same.<p>

Emily smirked at their hasty attempts to move away from each other and set her bag down in the corner. ''Should I be worried?'' she asked.

''NO! No, no definitely not, it's uh...just some sibling bonding,'' JJ answered quickly, standing up and moving away from James.

''Oh really?'' Emily asked, raising her eyebrows.

''Yeah, yeah there's nothing in- you're teasing us aren't you?''

Emily's smirk gave her her answer. ''You're evil Emily Prentiss.''

''I know. And I'm glad nothing's going on, because incest is a felony you know.''

''Emily, there is nothing going on between me and Jen. You're the only girl I want,'' James smiled sweetly as he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck gently and kissed her cheek. ''Besides, Jen is too stupid for my liking.''

''Hey! I'm not stupid!'' JJ protested.

''JJ yesterday you taught me coughing was me going into labour!'' Emily smirked.

''You were clutching your stomach! What was I meant to think?''

''JJ I'm at 18 weeks! Do you really think I'd be going into labour at 18 weeks?''

'''Well...no...''

''Exactly!''

''But I'm not stupid!''

''Jen come on admit, you have your blond moments now and again,'' James chuckled.

''I knew you'd get back to that! Why does everyone think that since I'm blond I have ti be stupid?''

''Because you thought Emily was going into labour at 18 weeks,'' James answered smartly.

''One slip. ONE! And anyway, on my monitor it looked like she was going into labour.''

''You still have that? I thought I told you to get rid of it!'' Emily shouted.

''Emily I'm too afraid to!''

''JJ I'll be fine.''

''Still...''

''If you really want people to think you're not stupid, you should dye your hair,'' James suggested.

''Or stop thinking I'm going into labour everytime I cough,'' Emily added.

''Can we stop talking about that? And at least I'm prepared, I was down to you with the pregnancy book and towels in a shot!''

''You have a pregnancy book in your office?'' James asked.

''Yep. She's read it like twenty times since she bought it,'' Emily answered.

''When did she buy it?''

''Last week.''

''Wow.''

''I know, I've been telling her to calm down but she won't.''

''What? I'm just excited about the birth of my first niece or nephew,'' JJ pointed out and started walking towards the kitchen to get some water.

''Um Jen, Jacob has kids...,'' James said, referring to the brother they never saw.

''Oh yeah, him. But we never see them anyway. I guess that just means I have more love to give to this little guy,'' JJ smiled as she patted Emily's growing tummy. She walked into the kitchen and left James and Emily alone.

''Thank god she didn't kiss my stomach again,'' Emily remarked.

''Yeah, that must have been weird.''

''Very. So this is probably my hormones, but James all I want to do right now is ride you, and ride you hard,'' she whispered into his ear. She heard him gulp, and she started kissing his neck, and sucking gently on the skin above his pulse. He turned so he was facing her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her baby bump was still reasonably small, so it didn't create a huge space between them.

She traced her mouth along his jaw, flicking out her tongue at certain spots, before moving to capture his lips in a heated kiss. She slung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, as he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue access. She pushed him up against the wall as her tongue roamed his mouth. She liked being in control. She grinded her hips into his, and she could feel his arousal. She moved even closer to him, if that was humanly possible, and he lifted her up slightly, and she wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

><p>JJ took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap. She took a sip, but suddenly heard groaning from the sitting room. <em>''Oh no! She's going into labour again!'' <em>she thought, and dropped the glass in shock. It crashed to the floor, and broke into pieces.

She ran into the sitting room, but was met with a different sight than the one she was expecting. She saw Emily, wrapped around James, hungrily kissing him and ripping off his shirt. JJ couldn't help but scream.

James and Emily stopped making-out and turned to look at JJ who was going pale. Emily unwound her legs from around James and he set her down. ''JJ! What...what are you doing here?'' she asked.

''I was here like a minute ago...''

''Oh yeah. You were.''

''So what were the two of you doing? Or do I want to know?''

''We were uh...''

''She started it! Not me!'' James exclaimed, pointing to Emily.

''I can't help it! It's the hormones!'' Emily defended.

''But seriously Em, when I'm in the house?'' JJ asked.

''Oh come on, I know how horny you got when you were pregnant! You almost begged me to have sex with you!''

''That was one moment of desperate weakness, do not use it against me!''

''I haven't forgotten Jayje!''

''Look, it's fine, it's fine, just stop.''

''Well I can't. See my hormones are screaming at me to get a release and I've got all worked up...''

''I have too!'' added James. JJ could see that. Very clearly. She shuddered as she tried desperately to keep her eyes away.

''Can we just...finish?'' Emily asked, feeling awkward about asking her best friend if she could have permission to have sex with her brother.

Emily and James both did their puppy dog face and JJ gave in. ''Fine, but upstaird!''

''Yay!'' Emily exclaimed, and took James' hand. He lifted her up and took her upstairs.

* * *

><p>They didn't come down for half an hour. Half an hour of Emily screaming, begging, it was worse than the first time she heard them having sex as she knew it was with her brother. And they were just upstairs. JJ tried to concentrate on the catalogue her and Emily were supposed to look at, but couldn't. She was going insane.<p>

Finally they came down, both looking very pleased with themselves. JJ shuddered, and gestured for Emily to sit down next to her. ''So find anything nice?'' Emily asked as she sat down next to JJ. James went around the back and leaned over the back of the couch.

''Yeah, if it's a girl this would be adorable,'' JJ said as she pointed out a pink babygro out to Emily.

''Aww that is cute!'' Emily said and took the book off JJ to get a better look. JJ looked up at James and he looked down at her, and smiled. He moved closer to Emily and rested his head on her shoulder.

''That one's nice,'' he said and pointed out a different babygro out to Emily. She looked up at him and smiled. ''It is,'' she agreed and they started looking at more baby clothes.

That was the first time James had done anything related to the baby. That was why she was smiling, and why JJ was smiling too. The smile on Emily's face was a real smile, every bit of it was genuine. She was delighted James was trying. He mightn't be excited yet, but he was trying. And that was good enough for JJ, and it was more than enough for Emily.


	34. Chapter 34

**A long chapter! Yay! And the reviewer who requested more Rossi/Emily scenes (you know who you are), you get them in this chapter. See? I can be nice! It isn't cliffhangers ALL the time!**

Chapter Four

''So it's at three, you think you can make it?'' Emily asked James quietly. JJ was in the bathroom and they were discussing Emily's first proper ultrasound. It wasn't that they didn't want JJ there, it was that since it was the first one they wanted it to be just them. And anyway JJ would probably scream.

''Probably, but can you? That's the important thing. They need you more than me,'' James answered, looking over his shoulder to see if JJ was coming.

''I think so, if I can sneak away from her that is. I'll say I have to go to the bathroom, because she'll be watching me on that monitor of hers, and slip away quietly.''

''But she'll notice when you don't come back and probably alert the whole building and get an APB out on you.''

''Dammit she probably would. She'd even hold a press conference and everything.''

''Maybe you could say you were going out for lunch with Garcia,'' James suggested, looking over his shoulder again.

''That won't work. JJ insists on coming to lunch with me everyday so I won't eat anything I'm not supposed to.''

''Which is basically anything of flavour.''

''Exactly. Maybe we should just tell her. She'll find out eventually.''

''Emily, she's close to both of us, she's really involved in this baby and will be once the baby is born, but for once, I just don't want to deal with her insanity. I just want it to be me, you and the baby,'' he smiled and gently kissed her.

''I do too, but is it mean not to tell her?''

''Emily she's not allowing you chocolate.''

''Yeah it isn't mean. Ok, maybe if I can get Garcia in on this. She is a brilliant tactical organiser.''

''This is feeling like a SWAT mission,'' James remarked. They heard the toilet flushing and hurriedly finished their conversation.

''SWAT...Morgan! I can get him to help, and maybe Hotch and Rossi...,'' Emily pondered as JJ started whistling as she washed her hands.

''What about the other guy? Red or something?''

''Red? It's Reid! Who has a surname of Red?''

''I don't know...look, she's finishing up in there, we'll talk later.''

''Ok.''

JJ came out of the bathroom and smiled as she noticed Emily and James were acting strangely. She wasn't a profiler, but she had picked up some tricks. Especially on the day Emily and herself went to the mall and profiled random people. Fun times.

She walked over to them smirking as they started getting uncomfortable. James started fidgeting with his hands and Emily's left hand moved up to her mouth as she started chewing on her thumbnail. ''So...what were you guys doing while I was away?'' she smirked as she slowly walked around the couch and sat across from them in an armchair. She leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees and smiled sweetly at them.

''Um, nothing significant,'' Emily lied as she flicked a strand of hair away from her face. A classic Prentiss nervous habit. Everyone thought that her nervous habit was biting her nails, which it was, but her main one was flicking her hair. People didn't notice it as much because it looked more natural than nail biting, but JJ noticed it. She tended to do it more when she was nervous than at any time, and JJ was quite proud of herself for noticing.

''Really? Care to share exactly what you were talking about? You know how nosey I am. And stop biting your nails Em, it's bad for you,'' JJ scolded as she slapped Emily's hand away from her face. Emily glared at her and let her hand rest on her thigh.

''We were just talking, you know about...stuff,'' James said.

''Stuff? What kind of stuff?'' JJ inquired as she leaned in closer to the two of them.

''You know...stuff stuff,'' Emily spoke, earning a glare from JJ. JJ wasn't the most patient person.

''I see...you clearly don't want to tell me so it must be something impo-oh my god! Your hormones are acting up again aren't they Emily?'' JJ gasped, as her hands flew up to her mouth.

''Uh...yeah, yeah they are. If I were you Jayje I'd get out now, I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands to myself any longer,'' Emily lied, looking longingly at James and running her hand up and down his thigh, moving farther up his thigh each time.

''Ok! I think that's where I can go now, I have a son and all. I'll leave the two of you to...to well, you know...fornicate.''

''Um thanks JJ, you really better go know because my libido is going to explode.'' JJ shot up out of the armchair and grabbed her stuff. She muttered a goodbye and hastily left James' house. James and Emily watched JJ leave, a wicked smile on Emily's face leaving JJ very disturbed.

James turned back to Emily and shook his head at her. ''Your libido is going to explode? How do you even come up with this stuff?''

''She came up with it for me. Her dirty mind suggested it, I just played along,'' Emily said proudly.

''I'm not surprised she has such a dirty mind, with all the stuff you said she has to look at everyday, it would do that to anyone.''

''Why do you think I have such a dark sense of humour?'' Emily smirked.

''I think it's all those Vonnegut novels. Now, do you want to discuss our plan of action for the ultrasound?''

''Hmmm, you know talking about my libido exploding, makes my libido want to explode,'' she whispered sensually. She had a naughty glint in her eye and a sultry smirk on her face.

''Really? Well I can take care of that.''

* * *

><p>The day of the ultrasound James parked his car just outside the federal building as arranged. Emily and himself, with the help of her team had come up with a plan to sneak Emily away. At around half past one, Emily got up from her desk and stretched her legs. She made sure that JJ could see it on her monitor, and went over to Morgan, slowly explaining that she was going to Garcia's office. She knew JJ was trying to lipread, she had found a book on it in JJ's office. She hoped talking slower would help JJ figure out what she was saying.<p>

She walked slowly to Garcia's office, making sure JJ could see her intended path. She turned the corner to Garcia's office, knowing JJ would follow her. She knocked on Garcia's office door and Garcia let her in. ''JJ following me?'' Emily asked.

''Yep she is, she's just passin the bullpen now,'' Garcia said as she pointed out JJ on one of her screens. She had all the cameras from JJ's office to her 'lair' set up and was watching them. They watched as JJ came closer, and just as JJ turned the corner, Garcia pressed a button and all the camera feeds were replaced by images of baby pandas.

JJ knocked on the door and let herself in, not even waiting for Garcia to answer. ''Hey guys, Em what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?'' JJ asked.

''Aren't you?'' Emily retorted.

''Well yeah...but part of my job is checking up on you.''

''And I am fine, I've got Garcy minding me. I'll be perfectly safe won't I Garcy?'' Emily asked, slinging her arm around Garcia's neck.

''Of course! Aunty Garcy will look after our darling mom to be Jayje, you can run back to your office in those petite boot wearing feet of yours.''

''Hmm...no chocolate Garcia! You got that?''

''Loud and clear my dove.''

''Good...I'll be just in my office. I'll be watching you!'' JJ warned, and left Garcia's office. Garcia pressed the button and the camera feeds were back on the screens.

''Right she's back at her office now. Step 2 of plan is about to commence. I shall call my chocolate thunder god and you can call our fearless leader and our bearded Italian and we shall have everything set up,'' Garcia sang.

''What about Reid?'' Emily asked.

''It's better not to involve him in anything. He'd probably mess it up.''

''Yeah probably.'' Emily flipped out her phone and called Hotch. He picked up on the second ring. ''Hey Hotch? Step 2 is about to commence.''

''Ok, I'll head to JJ's office. Are you sure about this?'' Hotch asked.

''Positive. We'll see you heading to her office and then I'll leave.''

''Ok.''

Emily hung up and then dialled Rossi and told him the same as she had told Hotch. They watched as Hotch left his office with a stack of files and headed to JJ's office. In the bullpen Morgan watched Hotch leave his office, and waited until he was surely at JJ's office before standing up and running to Rossi's office. He retrieved Rossi and the two of them ran, and in Rossi's case pranced, to the elevator.

Emily and Garcia saw Hotch enter JJ's office and left the 'lair' promptly. Garcia ran with Emily until they spotted Morgan, who took over from Garcia. Garcia went back to her office and Morgan took Emily to a corner and told her to hide behind it. Morgan carefully watched around the corner as Hotch led JJ away from her office and into his, where there was no monitor of the bullpen. Morgan snuck across to the other side of the hall to get a better look. When JJ was safely in Hotch's office Morgan signalled to her. ''Go go go!'' he whispered and Emily ran to the elevator where Rossi was keeping it open for her.

She ran into the elevator and gave Rossi a smile for his efforts. ''This thing required more planning than apprehending an UnSub,'' he remarked as Emily went into the elevator.

''Yeah I know. Thanks again Rossi,'' she smiled as she pressed the button for the bottom floor.

''Anytime. Oh and Emily? Good luck.''

* * *

><p>The elevator took her down to the bottom floor where she exited the building and and walked to where James was waiting for her. ''So how did Mission Impossible go?'' he asked as she approached him looking tired.<p>

''Well, I think. And Garcia nicknamed it Project Sneaky Ultrasound Awesome Trick,'' she answered as she took his hand. He was visibly nervous.

''I see...hopefully it will work.''

''Hopefully. Now come on, I just didn't waste the last twenty minutes of my life sneaking around for us to do nothing.''

''Alright, alright,'' he smirked and held the door open for her.

* * *

><p>They drove to the hospital and soon Emily was set up. She lay back on the bed and James held her hand loosely. He started fidgeting with the fingers on his other hand and he started tapping his foot. Emily sensed his nervousness and squeezed his hand. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. ''Honey it's going to be alright. You don't have to be so nervous.''<p>

''I know, I know, but I am. It's the first time I'm going to see the baby.''

''James, look at me. I know you're still unsure about this, and I can understand why, but I promise you that you will feel differently when you see our baby up on the screen.''

He gave her a small smile and started focusing on their joined hands, playing with her fingers and intertwining them with his. Emily smiled down at him and relaxed.

The ultrasound technician arrived in five minutes later and got everything set up. She applied the gel to Emily's stomach and set everything up. Emily closed her eyes as the cold gel was placed on her stomach and put one arm behind her head, the other was holding James' hand. She could feel his hand getting sweatier and his breathing getting faster.

Soon the ultrasound technician had an image up on the screen. The baby was visible and the technician pointed it out to them. James squeezed her hand tightly as a smile spread across his face. That was his baby up there, his baby. All nervousness he had about the baby disappeared as he saw the baby moving on the screen. ''Em, this is amazing,'' he smiled as Emily turned to him.

''I know. Oh look the baby's sucking it's thumb!'' she exclaimed.

''Wow. Just...wow,'' he said. Words couldn't describe how happy he felt.

''Well the baby seems to be at a healthy size, the measurements are ok,'' the technician said. ''I suppose you'd like a picture?''

''Please. Oh and we brought DVDs,'' James said as he started searching through his jacket.

''I can do the DVD, how many copies would you like?''

''Two, one for us, one for my sister,'' he smiled.

''Ok, and how many copies of the photo?''

''Is ten too much?''

''No ten is fine. Do you want to know the gender of your baby? I can find it out for you.''

Emily and James looked at each other. ''Do you want to know? I do, but if you don't want-''

''James, I want to know,'' Emily smiled as she placed a finger on his lips. He grinned back at her and nodded to the ultrasound technician.

''Ok, from what I can see, you have a baby girl,'' the technician told them.

''A girl...JJ will be so happy,'' Emily remarked and she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

''I know, a girl...I always wanted a little girl. Maybe because I didn't get to grow up with Jen as much as I had wanted to, it's a girl Em, a beautiful baby girl,'' he smiled and squeezed Emily's hand even tighter. Emily kissed him softly as the technician went to develop their photos.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the BAU JJ was dying of boredom in Hotch's office. He had called her up to look at a few files, which turned out to be thirty files, and he insisted they go over them in precise detail. She finally managed to escape Hotch's office while he was on a phone call and he couldn't stop her from leaving. She smirked to herself as she closed Hotch's office door.<p>

Rossi was down in the bullpen when he saw JJ leaving Hotch's office. _''She wasn't supposed to leave yet,'' _he thought and rushed up to her before she could get a good look around the bullpen and notice that Emily was missing.

He ran up to her and called her name. ''JJ! Can I speak to you for a moment? Inside my office?''

''Well I kind of have to get back to work...''

''It won't take a while. Quick word, I promise,'' he said and ushered her into his office, ignoring all her complaints. He gestured to Morgan that JJ was out, so Morgan could distract her when she came out.

''What do you want me for Rossi?'' JJ asked as Rossi slowly sat down behind his desk.

''Oh, just a quick word,'' he answered.

''About what?''

''Well the two of us haven't had a proper chat in ages.''

''This is all you want? A chat?''

''No, no of course not. We have uh...some important business to attend to,'' he said as he took out a file at random.

''The last case we were on? Surely you don't need any help with that Rossi,'' JJ sneered and stood up to leave.

''No! Sit down, I got the wrong file. It's this one,'' he said bringing out another file.

''What's your problem with it?'' she grumbled, sitting back down.

''It confuses me.''

''It confuses you? Surely legendary profiler David Rossi can figure out a simple file.''

''I'm afraid not. Can you explain it to me?''

JJ groaned, but she had no other choice.

* * *

><p>After explaining to Rossi what he was supposed to do for the fifth time, JJ left his office. She immediatly looked around the bullpen for Emily, but she wasn't there. She started panicking when she heard Morgan call her. ''Hey JJ! Over here! Reid finally finished his Deathstar!''<p>

''That's nice Morgan, it really is but I have to find-''

''No come on! You have to look! He'll cry if you don't!''

''Fine.'' She walked over to Reid's desk where Reid was proudly showing off his finished Deathstar. ''That's great Reid, where's Emily?''

''She went to the bathroom,'' Morgan lied and went back to teasing Reid about his Deathstar.

''You sure? Maybe I should check...''

''JJ she's a grown woman. She knows how to use the bathroom.''

''Still...,'' she said as she started walking away.

''Hey JJ! Get back here!'' Morgan shouted as he grabbed her arm.

''What is it with you all today? It's like you're hiding something from me.''

''Hiding something? Why would we be hiding something JJ?''

''No reason...'' As she said that she noticed Reid getting nervous and tried to distract himself. ''Reid? Can I speak to you for a minute?'' she asked sweetly.

''Um yeah sure. Go ahead,'' he answered nervously as Morgan glared at her.

''No, in private.''

''Don't do it kid,'' Morgan hissed at Reid, but at the moment Reid was more afraid of JJ. He stood up and walked to the breakroom with JJ. Morgan glared angrily at JJ as she turned to walk away, and gave Reid a warning look. JJ had singled out the weakest one of them, they were screwed.

JJ took Reid into the breakroom and tried to act casual. ''So Reid, a Deathstar huh?''

''Yeah a Deathstar. It's a fictional moon-sized space station and super wea-''

''Reid I know what it is. So, what's Morgan hiding?'' she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. She knew that would get him uncomfortable.

''Um...he's not hiding anything,'' Reid answered nervously.

''You don't seem so sure Spence.''

''I am sure. He's not hiding anything.''

''I think otherwise. Everyone's been acting shifty today, even Hotch and Rossi. Well Rossi's always shifty, but Hotch isn't. Come on Spence, you know you can tell me,'' she smiled as she playfully punched his arm.

''I can't.''

''Ah see there is something!''

''Uh no there isn't,'' he lied badly. Reid was a terrible lier. He couldn't lie even if he tried. He was too socially awkward.

''Spence you know you can tell me. I'm JJ.'' She stared at him with her piercing blue eyes and he felt himself bowing down to the pressure.

''JJ I can't...''

''Spence it's ok, I won't blame you.''

''But...''

''Spence tell me.''

He looked up from the floor and the way she was looking at him was driving him crazy. It was like she was staring deep into his soul, using her eyes a drill to get in deeper. ''Spence.''

''Ok ok! We helped Emily sneak out to go to an ultrasound because she didn't want you to know because she said you'd go insane and panic, her words, and and if you knew she'd insist on coming and they didn't want you to come,'' he confessed and he could hear Morgan sighing back at his desk.

''WHAT? SHE HAD AN ULTRASOUND!''

''She might still be having it, her appointment was at three...''

''And she told all of you? Except me? If she wasn't pregnant I'd kill her!''

''I think that's why she didn't want you to know...''

''Why would she think I'd go insane? I'm not insane!''

''Um JJ you kind of are...''

''WHAT? I'M NOT INSANE REID!''

''I know that, it's just well...-''

''Reid how dare you call me insane! I'm not! I am a concerned, protective friend and aunt! There is nothing insane about it!''

''I was just saying what Emily-''

''This isn't making it any better for you Reid!''

''I...JJ I-''

''Ugh Reid get out of my sight! I don't want to look at you!'' JJ huffed and Reid left quickly, looking like he was going to cry.

''How could she think that? Why would she keep something as important as an ultrasound from me? I deserve to know! She told Reid for god's sake, Reid! And not me? I'm practically raising that child already and she doesn't even tell me about an ultrasound? How could she possibly do that? Why is everyone staring at me?...Oh right I'm talking to myself in the middle of the BAU...,'' JJ muttered, stopping as she noticed people staring at her. Maybe she was going slightly insane.

She stomped back to her office and started thinking of what to say to Emily when she came back.

* * *

><p>Emily arrived back into the BAU with pictures and a DVD to show everyone. She felt guilty about not telling JJ, but it was probably for the best if she wanted everyone in the room to stay conscious during the ultrasound.<p>

To her surprise Rossi was waiting at the elevator for her. ''Oh Rossi! Hi!'' she greeted him as she stepped out of the elevator.

''Hi, how did it go?'' he asked as he walked with her back to the bullpen.

''Good, I got pictures. Want to see?'' she asked as she took out a picture from her bag.

''Sure. Aww is the baby sucking his thumb?''

''Her thumb, it's a girl.''

''A girl. Are you happy with that?''

''Delighted, I always wanted a girl.''

''Have any names in mind?''

''Jennifer,'' Emily smiled shyly.

''JJ would be so proud.''

''I know. It's because of what she did for me, for us, in that cellar.''

''She'll be delighted, you know that?''

''I know. But she deserves it. You can keep that picture if you want. We got ten copies done.''

''Ten?''

''I know, JJ will probably insist on two anyway.''

''Ha probably, you know how insane she can get.''

''I know, that was why I didn't tell her. If I brought her the ultrasound technician would be too afraid to do us again,'' Emily laughed as they reached the bullpen.

''She can be ba-''

''EMILY ELIZABETH PRENTISS! HOW DARE YOU HAVE AN ULTRASOUND AND NOT TELL ME!''

''Time to face the music,'' Emily sighed. Rossi gave her a small smile and patted her on the shoulder, leaving before JJ got there.

''Emily! Why didn't you tell me?'' JJ shouted as she got neared to Emily.

''JJ, before you tear into me, I had my reasons.''

''And they would be?'' JJ asked impatiently as she stood in front of Emily with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

''First of all, you'd freak out the ultrasound technician.''

''No I wouldn't!'' JJ protested, her hands flying up in the air.

''Let me finish,'' Emily cautioned as she took a deep breath. ''You would get VERY excited, and probably faint. Second, you have so much work that you're not even doing anymore because you're spending so much time obsessing over me. If you came with me you'd be on a high for days and wouldn't be able to sit still, never mind work.''

''That's debateable...''

''And lastly, James and I wanted to do it by ourselves. You know I love you JJ, and I love you helping out, I genuinely wouldn't be able to do it without you, but sometimes there's just thing James and I need to do ourselves. We're not trying to push you out, I swear. I still want you to be a huge part of this baby's life.''

''I'm still mad at you.''

''I understand that.''

''And you're not allowed coffee for a week.''

''JJ!''

''It's your punishment!''

''You're not my mom!''

''No, but I am your official pregnancy planner! And I decide what you eat! Or in this case drink!''

''JJ sometimes I can't even talk to you!''

''Good! Because I don't want to talk to you right now! I'm mad at you!'' JJ huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from Emily.

''JJ!''

''Nope, not talking to you.''

''I was going to show you the ultrasound photo.''

''WHAT? SHOW ME!'' she squealed and turned around in excitement. Emily took a photo out of her bag and handed it to JJ who was jumping up and down with excitement. She took the photo eagerly and gasped. ''Oh my god, it's so beautiful,'' she said as her eyes started filling with tears.

''I know right?''

''I'm still not talking to you,'' she glared and turned back to the picture. She placed her hand over her heart and smiled at her niece, not that she knew that yet. ''Oh my god, the baby's sucking it's thumb...''

Emily smiled at her but JJ was still ignoring her. ''This is so beautiful, aww my tears are staining it! I ruined the photo!''

''I prepared for that,'' Emily said and took out another photo.

''Aww thanks...I mean, aww...this baby is so cute. I am going to frame this! I have to stop talking to myself...''

''JJ you're not talking to myself.''

''Well I'm not talking to you. I love this picture...''

''Fine, if that's the way you want it...,'' Emily said as she walked away, leaving a crying JJ staring at the picture.

''Yeah that's the way I want it Prentiss! You deserve it for not telling me! Such a cute picture...no coffee for a week!''

''Fine! Oh and JJ? We found out the sex of the baby!''


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday but I was...busy. Ok I forgot. But here's a nice long chapter to make up for it.**

Chapter Thirty Five

''Please Em! PLEASE! Come on Em, I'm begging, please?'' JJ had been begging Emily to tell her the sex of the baby for a week now. But Emily was enjoying it too much to tell her. She liked having JJ at her mercy, and her incessant badgering distracted her, so JJ completely forgot about minding Emily's strict diet. Emily could have pretty much whatever she liked now, and she had never enjoyed her pregnancy more.

However JJ could get quite annoying. She had moved from her office down to the empty desk next to Emily and spent ALL DAY asking her. Emily had started bringing her iPod to wrk to drown out the sound of JJ's begging. But then JJ would remove the earphones and continue pestering her. But it still wasn't as bad as not having chocolate.

JJ had even started to annoy everyone else, so Hotch had banned her from asking Emily. Emily had told everyone else about the baby, except Reid. She had heard about last time, she didn't want him ruining it again. But JJ still managed to avoid Hotch and pester Emily all day. Her new thing was stopping working randomly, lean back in her chair and pout at Emily, looking like a little girl. She widened her eyes, knowing how much her eyes could influence Emily, but Emily just smirked at her and JJ pouted even more. Emily thought it was cute, but it wasn't going to work.

JJ would also spend hours staring at the ultrasound picture. Emily would watch her sometimes, because JJ was too engrossed in the picture to notice Emily watching. She would make funny facial expressions while staring at it, and twisted the picture to look at it from different angles. Emily guessed that she was trying to figure it out herself, but she was no doctor. It just looked like a blur. A cute blur, apparently. She still sometimes teared up at it.

''I'm not going to tell you Jayje,'' Emily answered, smirking at JJ who was getting impatient Her brow was furrowed, and that line between her eyebrows was going to stay there forever if she didn't stop frowning.

''Why not? Please just tell me,'' JJ pleaded, doing a puppy dog look. Emily had grow immune to it.

''Nope, not going to say. And why? Because you were tormenting me for months! I get that you're protective of me but you don't have to come with me everytime I want to go to the bathroom!''

''Yes I do! Is it a boy?''

''Nope.''

''So it must be a girl!''

''Nope.''

''So it must be a...ok there's nothing else it can be! It's not twins...is it a boy?''

''Didn't I answer this?''

''Oh please Em! PLEASE!'' JJ begged, getting down on her knees and kneeling in front of Emily. ''I'm on my knees, what more could you possibly want?''

''Hmmm...,'' smirked Emily, pretending to think.

''Oh come on! What else can I do?'' JJ asked. exasperatedly.

''Nothing, I'm not going to tell you.''

''Oh you're impossible!'' JJ sighed, and threw her head down on Emily's lap.

''JJ move your head,'' Emily said, glancing around.

''No, I'm tired from begging.''

''JJ people are looking.''

''I don't care,'' JJ whined, her voice muffled.

''Yeah well I do. JJ get your head off my lap.''

''I will if you tell me about the sex of the baby.''

''JJ no!''

''Fine I'm staying here. It's kind of comfy actually,'' JJ smiled, snuggling in more on Emily's lap.

''Ok this is getting weird,'' Emily said quickly, and stood up. JJ wasn't expecting it and fell to the floor.

''Damn I thought that would work!'' she spat, as Emily held out her hand and helped JJ up. JJ fixed her shirt and glared at Emily. ''Is there anything I can do to make you tell me?''

''Well you could promise to be less neurotic...''

''Ok! I promise to be less neurotic! I promise to be less insane! I promise to be less over-protective! I promise to be less caring!'' JJ said dramatically.

''I never said you had to stop caring.''

''Emily, these 'neuroticisms' of mine, as you like to call them, are how I show that I care. I'll always care, always. But Emily you're different. I care more about you because you're practically my sister, who cares if we're not related? You're the closest thing I have to a sister ever since...well you know. And you're carrying my brother's child, who is also very special to me. I love the two of you so much it hurts sometimes, and the two of you pooled your DNA together and made the little guy inside here, and I can't help but protect it.''

''You make it sound like the baby was the product of a science experiment,'' Emily remarked.

''The baby is not the product of a science experiment, it's the product of love, it took me a long time to realise that Emily, but I have just to see the way you look at each other to realise the two of you love each other. This baby, boy or girl, will be loved, by you and James, and by me. I'm going to be like it's third parent. Henry will get a cousin and they'll be able to play together and we'll be able to sit out on the porch drinking wine while we watch James and Will chase after the kids, won't that be fun?''

''JJ you've been thinking too much about this.''

''So what if I have? Kids have been my dream, I got that so I needed a new dream. My dream now is to be able to share that happiness with you. Garcia has Kevin, so I don't need to do anything there. But you needed help, and I set you up on dates-''

''Which all turned out to be horrible.''

''Sorry, but I tried! And now you have someone, and I want you to be happy, really happy, not the pseudo happy you were before.''

''I was happy before!''

''No you weren't. Admit it, you weren't.''

''I was...''

''You said you were, but you weren't. Not really. James put that twinkle in your eye, that spring in your step, that spark in your life. I am SO happy for you Em, all I ever wanted for you was for you to be happy, and-''

''How is this relating to the baby?'' Emily interrupted. She had heard this speech from JJ a lot recently, it was cute and sweet, but she had heard it so many times she could nearly recite it by now.

''I was getting to that. I know you always wanted kids, and you're getting that now and I'm delighted. Especially as that kid is my niece or nephew, my own flesh and blood! I'd care about that kid anyway, but when you're it's mother...I can't even express how happy I am. I'm sure Reid could think of twenty ways to say it, but I'm not Reid.''

''No you're not, you're JJ, and JJ you know I'm just as excited about this as you are, I may not show it as much, but I still feel it. If I could actually choose someone to be the aunt of my child I'd pick you, and it's a huge, happy coincedence that you are. But I'm still not telling you.''

''Come on! Even after that long, heartfelt, slightly confusing at times speech, you still won't tell me?''

''No, because I know you just said that speech so I'd tell you.''

''But I meant every word of it!''

''I know you did, and it's sweet, but still.''

''Oh please Emily! Come on I'm dying not knowing! Please, just to let me sleep easy tonight! I promise I won't go overboard.''

''I know you will, you can't help it, it's in your nature. It's one of the things I love most about you, even though it can be annoying at times, but you care so much, and if I'm honest it kind of makes you adorable,'' Emily smiled, causing JJ to smile too.

''Aww I'm adorable. And since I'm so adorable...''

''I'm not going to tell you. You're smart JJ, realise that,'' Emily said, getting up for coffee.

''Hey what did I say about coffee?'' JJ cautioned.

''If you let me I might consider telling you...''

''Then let me get it! And Emily I'm blond, I have blond moments, I'm, having a blond moment right now,'' JJ said, trying to act stupid.

''Funny, a few weeks ago you denied that your hair colour had any influence over you...''

''Yeah well it does sometimes. Please Em just tell me, I don't understand why you're keeping it from me. You told Morgan, Garcia, Hotch, Rossi, I know you didn't tell Reid because I got him to tell me last time, you told that guy in Human Resources, but you won't tell me? I'm the closest to you, I know more about you than anyone else in the world, even James.''

''There's some things you don't know...,'' Emily said with a smile.

''I know almost everything about you-no sugar in that coffee-, I know about your A.B.O.R.T.I.O.N-''

''JJ the people in here can spell,'' Emily said as she put the spoon she was going to put sugar in her coffee down.

''I know they can spell Emily, I was just being secretive. You should know all about that, being a former SPY!''

''JJ keep your voice down!'' Emily hissed, glancing around but nobody had heard them. People stopped paying attention to JJ's loud rants a long time ago. ''I still can't believe I told you about that!'' Emily didn't tell JJ EVERYTHING, just that she was once a spy. The real details would scare JJ, so she deliberately left them out. But she just had to tell someone, the secret was holding up too many compartments in her mind and they were threatening to burst. She thought if she let a little information out it would free up some space, and she would trust JJ with her life, and she couldn't think of a better person to tell.

''You told me because you can trust me. And you can trust me with this.''

''It's not that I don't trust you, as you said I told that guy in Human Resources and I wouldn't trust him to mind a pen. How do you know I told him anyway?''

''I did a little digging...,'' JJ said innocently.

''And he didn't tell you?''

''No, he said you swore him to secrecy and when I tried to get him to open up, and I tried EVERYTHING, he said you scared him.''

''Aww. And what do you mean by 'everything'?''

''I might have opened a button or two, bent over a few times...''

''JJ!''

''What? It didn't work anyway,'' she grumbled.

''Still! You have a boyfriend!''

''So do you yet you flirt with Morgan!''

''I do not!''

''Yeah you do! It's not as obvious as him and Garcia, but it's still there!''

''I don't even know I'm doing it!''

''Eh, you're just a natural flirt,'' JJ shrugged as she started walking back towards Emily's desk, her coffee in one hand and Emily's in the other. She was afraid Emily would spill it and somehow damage the baby.

''I am not!'' Emily protested, clearly taken aback.

''You are! You flirt with Morgan, Rossi, Reid, me...''

''You flirt with me! Not the other way around!''

''No, you flirt back.''

''I don't! Admit it, you are the only one of us that flirts!''

''No way, you flirt with me ALL THE TIME!''

''NO, YOU FLIRT WITH ME!''

''OK WE BOTH FLIRT WITH EACH OTHER!'' At that the entire bullpen became silent, and Emily and JJ awkwardly sat down.

''We have to stop arguing about that stuff in public. They already think we're lesbian lovers, this is just making it worse,'' Emily sighed as noise gradually returned to the bullpen.

''I know, but it wouldn't have started if you had told me about the baby.''

''This again?''

''Please Em, all I want to do is know...,'' JJ said sadly. Emily softened up and considered telling her when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw David Rossi standing there.

''Emily there's a man down at the entrance trying to get in. Says he knows you,'' Rossi explained while smirking. He knew full well who it was.

Emily and JJ looked at each other before coming to the right conclusion at the same time. ''James!''

* * *

><p>They stood up and walked to the entrance. They would have run but JJ wouldn't let Emily run. They found James outside getting very agitated and trying to get in. The security guard was stopping him, and James was getting very annoyed. At least the security guard was doing his job.<p>

The guard heard Emily and JJ approaching and turned around. ''Agent Prentiss, Jareau, this man says he knows you, is this correct?'' he asked.

''Yeah he's my boyfriend and her brother,'' Emily explained. ''It's safe to let him in Bernie.''

''Ok, he could have been a terrorist for all I know. Have to do my job,'' the security guard called Bernie smiled, and he let James pass.

''And that's why you're the best security guard around Bernie! Thanks,'' Emily smiled and greeted James.

''See you even flirt with Bernie,'' JJ whispered, while James got confused.

''Am I missing something?'' he asked.

''No, it's nothing. What are you doing here James? And why do you look like you've been out shopping with Garcia?'' Emily asked, as she took notice of the five shopping bags James had with him.

''Oh yeah, I'll show you them later. But first, no kiss for me? I didn't see you at all this morning, I missed you...,'' he whined, using the same puppy dog look JJ used. It was scary sometimes how similiar they were. They could have been twins.

''Fine,'' Emily smiled and gave James a quick kiss.

''Don't think you're getting a kiss from me,'' JJ said as the kiss ended and James looked at JJ.

''I wouldn't want one Jareau,'' James playfully sneered.

''Good Slade,'' JJ sneered back.

''Aww, that's lovely, it really...is. So how about we go up to the bullpen so you can show me what's in the bags?'' Emily said.

''You really hate not knowing things don't you Em?'' JJ asked, raising her eyebrows.

''Yep. So upstairs?''

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ showed James up to the bullpen where most of the team were assembled. Rossi must have called them down. And Garcia probably saw him on the cameras.<p>

''Ok act normal, don't make eye contact with Garcia, don't let Morgan intimidate you, don't let Rossi act like he's my dad, and don't get scared by Hotch's glare,'' Emily warned him as the team turned and looked at the three of them.

''What about the other guy? Red or something?'' James asked.

''Why can you never remember his name? It's Reid, REID!''

''And don't pay any attention to him, he'll be too shy to talk to you anyway,'' JJ added.

''Oh and James? Just be yourself, don't go changine to try and please them. You've already met them, they like you, they like anyone that makes another member of the team happy,'' Emily smiled and squeezed his hand.

''Plus they'd know Em and I would kill them if they said anything to you,'' JJ smirked.

''Really?'' James asked, getting scared.

''NO!'' Emily and JJ laughed, and James started laughing too, nervously.

They took James over to Emily's desk and he put the bags down. Garcia wandered over to them, and when James turned she was right beside them. He jumped, as he was still slightly afraid of her.

''Hello...Emily, you never told me your hunky blond lover that turned out to be JJ's brother was coming?'' she smiled, inching closer to James to enjoy his reaction.

''I didn't know he was coming, he turned up spontaneously. With bags,'' Emily answered, once again getting back to the bags. She would do anything to find out what was in those bags.

''Oooh shopping. You know James, you and me must go out shopping some time for the little guy. I would take JJ, it's just she doesn't know the sex of the baby and would probably buy the wrong thing,'' Garcia winked and Emily could feel James getting nervous on her left, and JJ getting angry on her right.

''I would buy the right thing, if someone told me! I don't see why I can't know!'' JJ shouted.

''Because it's fun to see you squirm. And you wanted to see what was in the bags Em?'' James said, getting Emily's attention.

''Oooh yes! Show me, I have to know,'' she squealed as he started taking stuff out of the bags.

The first thing he took out was a unisex babygro, much to JJ's dismay. She was hoping the clothes would be a sign, but Emily and James had obviously pre-planned this.

''Aww this is adorable! And it has ducks on it, so cute!'' Emily smiled as she examined the article of clothing.

''I know, isn't it! And look I got one with cats on it!'' James smiled as well, taking out said babygro.

''Aww...are you sure you didn't go shopping with him Garcia? There's a lot of animal stuff here,'' Emily remarked as she and JJ started looking at more clothes that all had animals on them.

''No, although I have already bought five babygros with zebra, lion, elephant, giraffe and dolphin patterns respectively, knitted two hats with ladybird patterns, and bought three pairs of pyjamas that all have cute little lambs on them,'' she answered, beaming widely.

''All three have lambs on them?'' Emily inquired, raising her eyebrows.

''Yes, but they have different colours and they're in different positions, and one is yellow while the other two are white.''

''I see...oh my god! Something that doesn't have animals on it!'' Emily exclaimed as she pulled out a light green bib that said ''I Love Daddy'' on it. ''Aww this is so cute!''

''I know, that's why I got three in different colours,'' James gushed as he pulled out a red one, a white one, and an orange one. _''Damn I still can't tell if it's a boy or girl! They have to be so damn smart!'' _JJ thought as she examined the bibs. They were adorable, and she couldn't help but smile.

''Wow, did you get any that say 'I Love Mommy'?'' asked Emily.

''Um...no. I forgot,'' James confessed.

''Aww he's getting excited Em! Leave him alone, oh this is adorable!'' JJ smiled as she started looking at a hat with a dog on it.

''Yeah it is...James how much did this cost?''

''Does it matter? The baby will need it all anyway,'' he answered as he started showing JJ more stuff.

''Well yeah it matters, I could have paid for some of it.''

''It's no big deal Em, if I can't spend money on our child who can I spend money on? Look at this one Jen, I saw this and knew you'd love it.''

''Oooh that is pretty. I should get one in a bigger size for Henry,'' JJ smiled.

''Uh James? Yeah it matters, you bought a truckload of stuff!'' Emily exclaimed but he wasn't even listening. He was too busy comparing baby clothes with Garcia. They were just as bad as each other. _''What have I gotten into?'' _she thought.

* * *

><p>A few days later they had a case. Emily was halfway through her fourth month, and had started getting very tired a lot lately. JJ and herself had to share a room, so when JJ turned the key to their room that night Emily went straight for the bed and lay down. ''You even going to bother changing?'' JJ asked as she set her go-bag down in the corner.<p>

''No, too tired,'' Emily mumbled, her voice muffled from the pillow.

''Ok, if you want to sleep in a suit,'' JJ smiled as she started getting ready for a shower. When she was finished, Emily was fast asleep.

JJ got into her side of the bed they had to share and started reading but she got distracted. Emily's tummy was getting bigger and bigger by the day, and the maternal instincts in JJ compelled her to talk to the baby growing inside Emily. It was her own flesh and blood, it was perfectly normal.

She got up from under the covers and scooted over to Emily's side of the bed. Luckily Emily fell asleep on her back, so JJ could easily lift up Emily's shirt. She lifted it up slightly, not so much that she would be able to see Emily's bra, but so much that her tummy was fully exposed.

JJ leant down and placed a soft kiss against Emily's tummy. She rest her hand on Emily's tummy for a few moments, and gasped when she felt the baby kick. She didn't even know Emily had started to feel it, she should have expected it given how far along she was, but Emily hadn't said a word.

She felt tears come on as she felt her little niece or nephew move inside Emily. She lay her face gently down on Emily's stomach and started talking to it. ''Hey little guy, I just felt you kick. Keep doing that buddy, I like to feel you moving. Your mommy mightn't like it too much, but I love it. Your mommy won't tell me if you're a boy or a girl baby, but I won't mind. I will love you either way, you remember that. You are your aunt's special guy, and I will love you, and adore you, and spoil you, and whenever you might get mad at your mommy and daddy, you're going to come to me because I'm the fun one. I'll buy you your first proper bed, your first bike, heck I'll even buy you your first phone. If you're a girl I'll help you with boys, as it might be a bit awkward talking to mommy, and if you're a boy I'll tell you what girls like. Unless you turn out to be gay...but I will love you anyway. And that's a promise. Aunty JJ always keeps her promises. I love you baby,'' she smiled and kissed Emily's tummy again. Emily tasted like the body lotion she used, and JJ had to admit it was kind of addictive. She placed another soft kiss against Emily's tummy when she felt Emily move.

''JJ what the hell are you doing?'' Emily asked as she looked down and saw JJ.

''I uh...''

''You were talking to the baby?''

''Yeah, and it kicked! I felt the baby kick!''

''Yeah baby's been doing that for a while now.''

''It's new to me! Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because you'd freak out and go all hyper and crazy and umnau...''

''Umnau?'' JJ quoted, raising her eyebrows and cocking her head to one side.

''I'm tired Jayje,'' Emily yawned and moved so she was more comfortable. She was half asleep already.

''Ok, I'm going to keep talking to the baby,'' JJ said.

''Not too loud or you'll wake her,'' Emily said quietly, too tired to notice what she had just said.

JJ's head shot up quickly. She hadn't missed it. ''What?''

''Wake...her...''

''Oh my god it's a girl! A girl! You're having a girl!'' JJ screamed as she got off the bed and started happy dancing.

Emily's eyes flew open and suddenly she wasn't tired anymore. ''Dammit! Did I really just say that?'' she asked.

''Yes you did! You're having a girl, oh god I'm so happy. I was hoping for a girl. I have a boy, Hotch has a boy, the BAU needs a baby girl, that isn't Garcia, and you're having it! Ahh I'm so happy!'' JJ squealed. She could hardly contain her excitement and she rushed over to Emily and hugged her. ''I can start buying pink clothes! Yay I love pink! I know you hate it but you're having a baby girl and it needs pink! Oh a girl, do you have any names?''

''We do actually,'' Emily laughed as she hugged JJ back. This was going to be awkward. ''I want to call her Jennifer.''

''No...no, oh my god are you serious?'' JJ asked, her hands flying up to her mouth in shock.

''Deadly serious, you said in the cellar to call the baby if you died, you didn't die thankfully but I still want to name her after her saviour,'' Emily smiled.

''Oh Em...I'm honoured! I really am! There's nothing more you could do to make me feel more special...oh thank you Em!'' JJ squealed as she hugged Emily again, this time tighter.

''JJ you deserve it. You saved me.''

''I'd do it all over again. You hear that little girl? We're going to have the same name,'' JJ grinned as she talked to Emily's tummy. She heard Emily gasp as the baby kicked again. JJ placed her hand on Emily's tummy and after a few moments felt her kick. She smiled through tears and looked up at Emily who was beaming down at her. ''Em it's beautiful. It really is.''

''She has to be, she's your niece. She can't help but be beautiful.''

**Aww isn't JJ adorable?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok so this one's a bit shorter than the last few, but it has crazy JJ which is fun right? Next chapter it will get slightly more dramatic as a face from Emily's past returns...it's not Ian Doyle...**

Chapter Thirty Six

''Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I can't believe I'm going to an ultrasound!'' JJ squealed excitedly. Emily and James had reluctantly allowed JJ to come to the next one since she knew about them now. Her constantly talking about it and guilting them into letting her come didn't help.

''Ok JJ calm down, it's only an ultrasound,'' Emily said quietly. They were in James' car on the way to the hospital and Emily had to sit in the back with JJ to make sure she didn't get too excited and distract James, potentially killing all of them. ''And you were there for the first one.''

''That was different. That was just to make sure the baby is alive. This time we know the baby is alive, and she will be bigger and she'll move more and it will just be...,'' JJ smiled and then sighed happily.

''Were you this excited with Henry?'' Emily asked.

''No. I don't know why I'm more excited about your baby, maybe because I know that at the end of this I won't have to go through labour and will be getting all the benefits of a newborn without actually being pregnant.''

''JJ you always manage to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Always,'' Emily remarked and she heard James chuckle in front. She would have hit him if he wasn't driving.

''Sorry, I'm just excited and you know how I get when I'm excited!''

''I do. You get so excited that you talk really fast in a really squeaky voice, you can't sit still and you jump up and down so much you rock the car!''

JJ stopped the jumping she didn't even know she was doing and sat perfectly still. ''Em those hormones are making you really cranky.''

''The hormones AND you.''

''It will get better I promise,'' JJ smiled and placed a hand on Emily's knee.

''According to you, it won't. Labour remember?'' Emily smiled cynically.

''Right...but at the end you'll get a beautiful baby girl. All the pain and agony will be worth it.''

''JJ...''

They arrived at the hospital and once out of the car JJ started jumping again. ''Jesus JJ calm down, you're not five!'' Emily hissed, grabbing JJ's arm and bringing her back down to earth.

''Sorry I'm just super excited! Wow I do sound five...''

''Yeah, yeah you sound and act like a five year old. Em we have to go in now, the appointment was actually scheduled for ten minutes ago,'' James said, checking his watch.

''Ok let's go in. And JJ?''

''Yeah?''

''Calm down.''

''Ok. Yay I'm going for an ultrasound! To see my niece! My niece! I am so glad I don't have to say niece or nephew anymore, it was getting annoying. Ahh I'm excited!''

* * *

><p>''NEVER AGAIN!''<p>

''Oh come on Emily I wasn't that bad!'' JJ whined, running to catch up with Emily who was walking surprisingly fast for a five month pregnant woman.

''Not that bad? You got so excited you knocked the machine over, nearly burst my eardrum with your screaming, fainted and brought down a tonne of medical equipment down with you!''

''I didn't mean to do it...''

''I know you didn't MEAN to do it Jennifer, just like you didn't MEAN to push the ultrasound technician over, or like how you didn't MEAN to push James over too, or like how you didn't MEAN to scare that old woman walking past! You didn't MEAN to do it Jennifer, but you still did it!''

''I'm sorry Em...''

''Don't apologise to me. APOLOGISE TO THE OLD WOMAN YOU NEARLY GAVE A HEART ATTACK TO! She had a weak heart JJ! You could have killed her!''

''Yeah but I didn't! So it's ok!''

''Are we hearing the same thing? Because I could have sworn you just said that it was ok that you NEARLY KILLED A WOMAN!''

''Well when you put it that way...where's James?'' JJ asked as she looked around and noticed that her brother wasn't there.

''He's apologising to the ultrasound technician for your actions,'' Emily replied angrily, walking back to the car.

''Oh. I see. But apart from the...incidents, we had fun didn't we?''

''Did we? I was mortified JJ! Everything went so well last time, and then you come along-''

''And I ruin it? Is that what you're saying?''

''No, it's..well, I liked having you there, you just went...overboard. As usual. Just tone it down a bit and I might consider taking you to the next one. Well maybe the one after that. We have to show the technician that we're not always like that. Just when you're there.''

''She's afraid of me isn't she?''

''She's not the only one.''

Emily leaned back against the car and saw James leaving the building and walking towards them. She walked over to him and asked ''How did it go?''

''She's fine with it, she'd got excited people before, but not that excited. She will keep doing us, just as long as we keep our dog under control,'' James answered, staying serious until the last part. JJ hit him and he grinned widely. He loved winding up his sister.

''Again guys I am SO sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'll buy lunch. And Emily you can have whatever you want, just for today,'' JJ said, using her puppy look she had perfected over the last couple of weeks.

James and Emily looked at each other, pretending to think, just to annoy JJ. ''Fine, and I'm having chocolate afterwards, and I don't care what you think Jennifer Jareau!''

* * *

><p>''Emmm...,'' James whined. They were at Emily's apartment for once, Emily had pretty much been living at James' house ever since they got back together. James was lying on her bed and was getting impatient, given that he was on a promise.<p>

''Yeah one minute, I just have to finish something...,'' Emily called from the bathroom.

''Emily you've been in there for five minutes.''

''I'm exfoliating!''

''Ok I have no idea what that means, but I think it's something to do with your skin. Emily just get in here, your skin is always perfect, you don't have to put any of that stuff on your beautiful face.''

''Aww...but it's on now.''

''Then just wash it off!''

''What do you think I'm doing? I have to wash it off, have you ever exfoliated?''

''I'm a guy Emily.''

''Guys exfoliate. And if you've ever used it, you would know you have to wash it off.''

''Right I'll remember that the next time I exfoliate...is it off yet?''

''Yep.''

''So what are you still doing in there?''

''Moisturising.''

''Ugh Emily! You just used stuff on your face!''

''Yeah but you have to moisturise after you exfoliate!''

''Can't you do it later?''

''No, it has to be done immediately.''

''Then just hurry the hell up and get in here!''

''Alright, alright I'm coming! My skin isn't done properly because of you, I hope you're happy,'' she grumbled as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

''Emily I don't really care. Your skin will always look beautiful to me, no matter what you do to it,'' he smiled and gestured for her to join him on the bed.

''Hmm...but I like to have it soft and healthy and ahh...,'' she moanedas he started placing kisses along her neck.

''You like that baby?'' he smirked, as he bit down gently on the spot just below her ear.

''Mmm...''

''I knew it. But...since you made me wait, I'm going to make you wait,'' he grinned evilly, wiggling his eyebrows as he started kissing her neck again, this time using his tongue to cause more damage.

''James, it was only a minute...''

''Much more than a minute babe. Much more...''

He moved his kisses along her jawline until he reached her lips, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her wanting lips before leaving them and moving along the other side of her neck. She moaned underneath him, pulling him closer by his shoulders. He moved down to trace a path with his tongue across her exposed cleavage, and he felt her dig her nails into his shoulders.

''James...please...,'' she begged but he wasn't falling for it.

''I told you you'd have to wait,'' he smirked as he removed her shirt and began teasing her even more.

Emily could feel herself getting worked up and she needed him now. She needed to feel his lips against hers, but he was too damn distracted by her breasts. Stupid breasts. He was finally easing up on the torture as he started moving back towards her lips when her phone rang. James glanced up and grabbed the phone. ''It's JJ,'' he said and handed her the phone.

''Fuck JJ, last time she rang when we were doing this she heard everything. I don't want to put her through that again, especially considering what I'm going to do to you,'' Emily smirked and used James' hesitation to her advantage. She pressed her lips up against his, and soon their tongues were in a battle for dominance. He had started removing her maternity jeans when the phone rang again. ''Oh JJ why do you always have to call when it's getting good?'' Emily sighed and answered the phone. ''Prentiss...''

''Hey Em we have a case. North Carolina, be at the airport in an hour,'' JJ answered, getting straight down to business. It clearly wasn't a social call.

''Ok, what are the details?''

''I'll explain on the jet, I still have to call everyone else.''

''You mean I'm the first? You couldn't have let me until last?''

''No...why?''

''Oh no reason. No reason at all. It's not like I was doing anything.''

''Oh that's good. See you in an hour,'' JJ said happily and hung up.

Emily turned to look at James sadly. ''Case...''

''Go, your team needs you. I can take care of myself,'' he smiled and kissed her softly.

''I know you can, you have your key don't you?'' she asked as she started getting dressed again.

''Yep, and I know how to use it. I won't stay here all the time.''

''It's fine if you do. I don't mind, I kind of like it actually.''

''I like your place too, it's very...expensive looking.''

''Perks of having an ambassador for a mother...speaking of her you'll have to meet her. I want you there when I tell her I'm pregnant.''

''You haven't told her?''

''Nope, too busy. Right, I have to go, there should be food in the fridge in case you get hungry, I have a few items of your clothing in the closet, you can help yourself to my alcohol selection, that's it I think.''

''Em, I knew all that stuff already.''

''I know, just checking. I love you honey,'' she smiled and walked back over to the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him softly.

''I love you too,'' he said after they broke apart. ''Stay safe ok? I don't want to lose my girlfriend to some deranged UgSub,'' James said and kissed her again.

''It's UnSub honey, and I have my gun and a personal bodyguard who won't even let me go to the bathroom on my own. I'll be fine,'' she smiled and kissed him one more time before grabbing her go bag and leaving.

* * *

><p>When she got to the jet, only herself, JJ and Reid were onboard. Emily took the seat next to JJ and JJ handed her a file. ''Hey Em, sorry for calling so late but this one was important,'' JJ explained.<p>

''It's ok JJ,'' Emily assured her.

''Good, you weren't doing anything anyway so it's no big deal right?'' JJ asked smiling.

''Uh...yeah.''

''Coffee? I made you some earlier but it's probably cold now.''

''You're letting me have coffee now?'' Emily inquired, raising her eyebrows and looking at Reid who was getting confused.

''Yeah, I've been a bit mean that way,'' JJ confessed and stood up to make Emily's coffee.

''Yeah only a little bit...is this trying to make up for the ultrasound?''

''Maybe...''

''JJ just don't get so excited. I'm fine with it now.''

''Oh good because I can't stand it when you're mad at me. Oooh look there's Hotch.''

* * *

><p>The rest of the team arrived shortly after Hotch. JJ waited until they were up in the air and everyone was settled before beginning the briefing. She handed out files to everyone, and then disappeared behind the curtains for a while.<p>

''Where is she going?'' Rossi asked.

''I have no idea...Emily where's she going?'' Morgan asked.

''How am I supposed to know?'' Emily responded.

''Because the two of you are like joined at the hip.''

''Well I don't know where she's gone.''

JJ returned moments later with a pair of headphones. She plugged them in and put them around Emily's tummy. Emily however was talking to Morgan as JJ was doing this, and didn't notice JJ until she felt something on her stomach.

''Hey-JJ what the hell are you doing?''

''The headphone thing. I don't want little Jennifer to hear the details of the case,'' JJ answered as she pressed a button and music started playing. ''I did it for Henry I remember?''

''Yeah I remember...JJ you know the baby can't actually hear don't you?''

''You don't know that. Isn't it better to be safe?''

''If you say so...what are you playing anyway?''

''I don't know...,'' JJ mumbled as she lifted the headphones up to her ear. ''Morgan's rap, we can change that now. Don't want little Jennifer thinking gangs are cool.''

''Yeah...oh and JJ?''

''Yeah Em?''

''Never do that without asking me again.''


	37. Chapter 37

**So this one's nearly twice as long as the last one. Yay. There'll only be a few more chapters where Emily is pregnant, and then the big day comes. Another yay.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers!**

Chapter Thirty Seven

''Emily just let me take it for you!'' JJ shouted.

''No! I can take my own go-bag! I don't need help!'' Emily shouted back as she dodged JJ yet again. JJ had been trying all day to let her take her go-bag for Emily since they finished the case, but Emily wanted to do things by herself. JJ was over-reacting, she could carry a bag full of clothes. It wasn't like there was bricks in it or anything.

''But you're pregnant! You could...damage the baby by holding heavy objects!''

''There's four shirts and five pairs of pants in here! How is that heavy?''

''Hey I know for a fact that you have deodorent in there!''

''It's half full!''

''Still! It's heavy!''

''I could lift it with one finger!''

''No you couldn't!''

''Look JJ we're nearly at my car now, just leave it ok?''

''I will not leave it! I just want the best for my niece! Her mother should be relaxing, not carrying heavy loads!''

''JJ the heaviest thing I'm carrying IS the baby! You can't carry that for me!''

''I would if I could...''

''Ugh JJ stop! You're freaking me out!'' Emily grimaced, as Morgan started laughing next to her. ''It's not funny Morgan!'' she shouted as she slapped him.

''It is! Your fights are hilarious! JJ going crazy and your hormones going into overdrive makes for some good watching! We should record you and make a TV show! We'd make millions!'' he laughed as both Emily and JJ glared at him.

''I do not over-react!'' protested JJ.

''Yeah you do! And then Emily goes mad at you, and if I'm honest JJ I don't know how you're alive! I thought Emily would have killed you ages ago!''

''Oh believe me I'm close to doing that,'' Emily said through gritted teeth.

''Emily you wouldn't kill me! You wouldn't have your baby growing up without her aunt!'' JJ smiled and threw an arm around Emily's shoulders.

''If you say aunt one more time JJ I swear I will kill you!'' Emily threatened.

''No you won't...''

''Wanna try me?''

''Not really...''

''Then stop saying that word. Please JJ.''

''Ok, but I still get to say niece!''

''Oh this is HILARIOUS. And you know what the best part is? The two of you will be best friends again in a minute, then on to lesbian lovers, fighting again, best friends, lesbians, you have a cycle!'' Morgan laughed.

''We are not lesbians!'' JJ roared, poking Morgan with her finger.

''You sure act like it! Right Rossi?'' Morgan asked, turning to the older profiler.

''I just took it for feminine bonding,'' the Italian answered.

''Oh they were bonding alright,'' Morgan winked. Both Emily and JJ smacked him but he just laughed it off. ''You know the whole bullpen thinks you're having an affair? The things the two of you shout out, it really makes people think you're doing it.''

''I know, I keep getting looks from people. And it's all HER fault!'' Emily exclaimed, pointing to JJ.

''You do it too!'' JJ cried.

''You're worse!''

''Ok we're both bad! But still, you are the worst JJ!''

''That's just because I'm louder!''

''If Emily wasn't pregnant they would be rolling around on the floor having a catfight,'' Rossi whispered to Morgan.

''Oh damn yeah, now THAT would be hot,'' Morgan smirked as he watched Emily and JJ bicker animatedly.

''Hey that's your co-workes you're talking about Derek.''

''I know, but still. Wouldn't it be hot to watch the two of them tearing the hair out of each other?''

''I think of Emily as a daughter, that would be...weird.''

''Oh yeah I forgot about that 'bond' you have with her. Well whatever you think Rossi I think it would be hot, and damn hot too.''

* * *

><p>''Rachel would be an adorable middle name! '' JJ squealed. They had obviously moved on to step two of the cycle.<p>

''Jennifer Rachel...maybe. Jennifer's kind of a long name, maybe we should pick something shorter...,'' Emily mused, furrowing her brow as she thought.

''Hmm...Jennifer Erin!'' JJ shouted, quite proud of herself.

''Are you serious JJ?''

''Yeah...what's wrong with Erin?''

''ERIN STRAUSS!''

''Ooh yeah, better not go with Erin then...''

''No kidding. James was thinking Jane...''

''After our sister. That's sweet of him, it really is, but Jennifer Jane...oh my god you could call her JJ!''

''Maybe not then...''

''You should do it! We'd have the same first name, same nickname, same eyes, same hair, she'll be a mini-me!''

''Oh god no.''

''What's wrong with that? I'd love to have a little clone!''

''No JJ no! My baby will not be your clone! My dark hair and eyes will probably win over James', and your, blue eyes and blond hair, so the baby will have dark hair and brown eyes.''

''NOOOOOOOO! SHE HAS TO HAVE MY EYES AND HAIR!''

''But...but you said a while back that you wanted the baby to have my eyes!''

''I changed! I want a clone!''

''If you want a clone have your own daughter!''

* * *

><p>''They skipped the lesbian part,'' Morgan remarked. ''Damn I was looking forward to that.''<p>

''Aren't you lucky the walk back to the carpark from the jet is so long? Once they get over that small fight it will be back on to baby names and you might get some action then,'' Rossi winked at him.

''Damn I hope so. They haven't done anything like that in a while.''

''Morgan you're a pig.''

* * *

><p>''Ok fine. Maybe it would be a BIT wierd if the baby looked exactly like me Em, but still wouldn't it be cute?''<p>

''It would be, but realistically she'll have my hair and eyes. The colour is more dominant.''

''I know, I know, but still somehow the baby might have light hair or blue eyes. You always hear of those cases where the baby has a completely different hair colour to the parents. I'm just saying it's possible.''

''It is possible actually. Since James has the recessive blond gene then it's very possible that he passed it on to your baby Emily. The baby has half of both your DNA, and while it's more likely that the baby will have your hair it is possible for her to have blond hair,'' Reid interrupted them.

''See! And what about eye colour Reid?'' JJ asked him.

''It'd possible for the baby to have blue eyes all depends on the amount of melanin present, and the baby might actually be born with blue eyes that change to brown. A child carries two copies of the same gene, one from the mother and one from the father. These two versions of genes are called alleles and some alleles in each pairing are more dominant over the other. In case of the genes that control eye colour, a brown allele is dominant over a blue allele, but a child may inhereit the recessive gene from from either or both parents. So it's very possible for your child to have blue eyes.''

''Thank you Spence! So Emily you never know, our baby might me a mini-me after all!''

''Our baby?''

''I mean your baby...''

* * *

><p>It was back to work the next day at the BAU. Strauss had said they could have no more cases for the week, which was good as they were all still tired from the last one, but no cases meant paperwork. And a lot of it.<p>

Everyone was in a bad mood doing their paperwork, they had gotten back late last night and didn't get enough sleep. Even once they went home Emily and JJ were still arguing over the phone, driving Will and James insane. And now at work they were still discussing baby names, but thankfully the conversation wasn't heated. It was still giving the rest of them a headache though.

''Damn Strauss anyway. She just had to be called Erin!'' JJ swore. She had gotten to like the sound of Jennifer Erin, but there was no way Emily would call the baby after their dragon of a section chief.

''Yeah it's all her fault, JJ get over it. It's not a great name,'' Emily said calmly, trying to bring some sense back into the blond who was perched on her desk.

''I like it! Hmm...ooh what about you have the middle name as the baby's star sign?'' JJ suggested.

''JJ horoscopes are a bunch of gibberish.''

''You mightn't believe them but I do.''

''But in case you hadn't noticed JJ, you're not the baby's mother.''

''Pity...the due date is around March right? Early March is...Pisces. Jennifer Pisces.''

''No way.''

''It's cute!''

''It's not! And what if it wasn't March? Imagine Jennifer Sagittarius or Jennifer Cancer.''

''Oh that's cute! Well Jennifer Cancer isn't...''

''It's like damning to her to a life of sickness.''

''But luckily she isn't going to have the Cancer sign and we can call her Jennifer Pisces!''

''JJ no! I'm not calling her Jennifer Pisces!''

''It's cute!''

''It's NOT! Think of something else.''

''Jennifer...Virgo?''

''Something that ISN'T a star sign,'' Emily glared.

''Fine, what about Jennifer Rose?''

''Jennifer Rose...I like it. See isn't that much better than Jennifer Pisces?''

''No, but you want an ordinary name.''

''I want a normal name! I don't want my daughter to be a freak!''

''She won't be! She'll be unique!''

''JJ she's already unique! She doesn't have to be called the weirdest name on the planet to be special!''

''Ok, ok! I'll stop with the horoscopes! How about Jennifer Ann?''

''Maybe...I prefer Jennifer Rose though.''

''Me too, but I would prefer-''

''Don't say it,'' Emily said through gritted teeth.

''I was going to say Jennifer Dawn.''

''Oh that's nice,'' Emily smiled, all traces of anger she felt disappearing. Morgan was stupefied. He could never understand how they could go from friends to anger back to friends again.

''It is isn't it? If Henry was a girl I was going to call him Dawn. I always loved that name.''

''It's nice. Jennifer Dawn...I can see it. It sounds nice, but would James like it?''

''You know Henry's middle name Dean? Will hated it, but I got him round to my way of thinking,'' JJ winked, nudging Emily with her shoulder.

''No! I'm not using sex as a weapon! I want the two of us to like the name JJ!''

''Fine! It was just a suggestion!''

* * *

><p>Morgan looked up from his report to glare at the two women who were giving him a headache. Unfortunately they were facing away from him so they couldn't see his glare. He was about to look down again when he saw something, or rather someone, out of the corner of his eye.<p>

''Uh Emily? I think there's someone here for you,'' he said, pointing over to her visitor. Emily turned around to look at Morgan and looked to where he pointed. She turned back around and was shocked by who she saw.

'''Ello love.''

''M..Mick?'' she questioned, completely shocked to see the Brit on front of her..

''Yep, Mick Rawson in all his glory,'' he smirked. ''So love, how about a kiss?''

''Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down limey. What did you say?'' JJ hissed.

''Limey? That's offensive. I'm hurt,'' Mick smiled, placing his hand over his heart for effect.

''JJ he was kidding,'' Emily stated.

''He better be...''

''So gorgeous, I haven't seen you in a while. I've missed seeing your beautiful face,'' he flirted as he began to move forward but the look on JJ's face stopped him.

''I've been fine Agent Rawson,'' Emily replied.

''I can see. Why don't you stand up and give me a hug? Or I could go down to you.''

''Nah. I don't need a hug.''

''Yeah you do. You miss me and I'll be in a meeting with one of your superiors. I'll be waiting,'' he winked and left for his meeting.

''That arrogant Cockney bastard!'' JJ cursed and leapt off the desk. ''Does he not realise that you are in a committed relationship? Or that you have a baby on the way?''

''I don't think so, I'm sitting down and the bump is hidden by the desk,'' Emily answered, although she sensed it might have been a rhetorical question.

''He's a profiler! He should have noticed it!''

''JJ he doesn't have x-ray vision.''

''He sure acts like he does! The nerve of him coming onto you after you said you didn't want to go out with him!''

''Well...''

''Well? WELL? What is the meaning of this WELL?'' JJ asked angrily.

''I might have called him...''

''EMILY!''

''You told me to!''

''Yeah well...well...no I didn't!''

''You did! You practically begged me to go out with him! And I did!''

''Wait, you didn't just call him, you WENT OUT WITH HIM?''

''Yeah...''

''Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this?'' JJ inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

''Because there is...''

''Explain Ms Prentiss,'' JJ demanded, a firey look in her eyes.

''Well we might have went out more than once...''

''Emily!''

''And maybe kissed...''

''Emily!''

''And maybe..slept...together...''

''EMILY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?''

''You told me to!''

''I told you to call him! I didn't tell you to actually go out with him, or to date him, or to kiss him, or to sleep with him!''

''Keep your voice down JJ,'' Emily hissed. JJ was too angry to notice.

''And now he thinks he can come back for a repeat performance! The nerve of him!''

''Look JJ we only did it once, and while it was good it didn't feel right so I ended things there.''

''How does that make you look? It makes you look like a slut Em!''

''I'm not a slut! I explained to him what I felt and he was ok with it!''

''Yet he come back here flirting with you! It's clearly not water under the bridge with you two!''

''It is! He's just a natural flirt! He'd flirt with a dog!''

''But you're a flirt too! Em, this isn't good! I have to let him know you're unavailable!''

''JJ no!'' But it was too late. JJ was already gone, and Emily felt really sorry for Mick in that moment.

* * *

><p>JJ stormed through the hallways trying to find Mick Rawson. There was no way he was going near Emily, not when she was with James. She walked around in circles for ages until she finally saw him leaving an office on the fifth floor. He set off in the other direction and JJ ran after him.<p>

''MICK RAWSON GET BACK HERE!''

Mick turned around and JJ was directly in front of him, invading his personal space. ''Ello Blondie. To what do I owe the pleasure?'' he smiled in his annoying British accent she found so appealing a few months ago.

''Stay away from Emily Prentiss,'' she threatened, staring deep into his eyes and wishing she was a few inches taller so she'd be more intimidating.

''Whoa back off, I never knew she played for the other team,'' he said, backing a few inches away.

''Other team? What...no! I'm not with her!''

''Then who is Blondie?''

''First of all, stop calling me Blondie. Second, it doesn't matter, what does matter is that she's pregnant.''

''She's pregnant and you won't tell me who she's with...methinks she doesn't know who the father is,'' he smirked with an evil glint in his eye.

''She does know who the father is!''

''But he abandoned her didn't he? I always wanted a family...''

''No no no no no! She doesn't need you, she DOES know who the father is, she IS with him, and she doesn't want you! She is perfectly happy without you! She's better than perfect, she's...she's...great!''

''Ok...I don't believe you. I think that Emily is lonely and needy, her boyfriend left her when she needed him most, she needs someone to be there for her. You don't want me near her because you're secretly in love with her and you're hoping that one day she'll realise you've been there for her all along.''

''No! Well some of it is true, but most of it isn't! She's in a perfectly happy relationship! Stay away Rawson!''

''I'd like to find out for myself thanks. Now I'm off to see Emily,'' he winked, leaving JJ standing on the spot absolutely fuming. She followed him back to the bullpen and found that he had just beaten her to Emily. He was talking to her and she was laughing. Not good.

She stalked over to them and lodged herself in between Mick and Emily. ''What did I say Rawson?''

''I don't know. What did you say Blondie?'' he asked, mimicking her tone to annoy her.

''I told you to keep away from her Rawson. She's off the market.''

''Thanks for making me sound like a piece of meat JJ,'' Emily remarked.

''That wasn't what I meant. What I meant was that this annoying, Cockney, arrogant pr-''

''JJ.''

''Is coming on to you when you're in a relationship. She doesn't want to be with you Rawson so sling your hook and get out,'' JJ demanded, the fiery look back in her eyes.

''Can't. I've another meeting in an hour. Might as well stick around,'' he smiled and went back to talking to Emily.

''Get out Rawson. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it.''

''Empty threats. You wouldn't hurt me, I'm too loveable,'' he smirked.

''Don't think that I wouldn't.''

''Face it Blondie, Emily and I are talking.''

JJ hissed and stalked back to her office. She pulled out her cellphone and called James. ''James? Yeah I need you to get down here. And quick!''

* * *

><p>JJ hung up on her end of the line leaving James very confused. His initial reaction was that Emily was hurt, but if she was JJ would sound hysterical, not angry. It was obviously something else, her tone told him that. He was spending too much time with Emily.<p>

He decided to go anyway, he didn't want to face JJ afterwards if it was serious. He drove to the BAU and thankfully it was the same security guard so he was let in straight away. He took the elevator to the BAU floor and JJ was waiting there for him, much to his surprise.

''Hey Jen what's the big deal? Is something wrong with Emily?'' he asked, seeing the look on JJ's face. The last time he had seen her this mad was when he first found out Emily and JJ already knew each other.

''Yeah there is. Him,'' JJ answered, pointing to a guy inside the bullpen.

''A guy is her problem?''

''That guy is her ex...sleep partner.''

''Meaning she slept with him?''

''Yep.''

''And now they're talking?''

''She's talking, he's flirting.''

''I'm going to kill him.''

JJ and James walked back into the bullpen, identical expression on their faces. Emily saw James and smiled. She waved at him and gestured for him to come over. He walked over angrily with JJ at his side and glared at Mick. ''James hi! What are you doing here?'' Emily smiled.

''JJ called me to come in...who the hell is he?'' he asked, pointing to Mick.

''JJ called you? Oh I get it. James this is Mick Rawson, an...old friend of mine. Mick this is James Slade, my boyfriend.''

''Oh so he does exist. I thought you were faking it gorgeous,'' Mick smirked and held out his hand for James to shake.

James didn't shake his hand, he just glared at him. ''Back away Rawson, I mean it,'' he spat.

''James calm down,'' Emily said quietly.

''Whoa ok. I was just having a little fun, no need to get all protective...hey you and Blondie look alike,'' Mick noticed as he looked between the two.

''That 'Blondie' is my sister, and I suggest that you leave her alone too.''

''Ah I see why you were so protective now Blondie. Well seeing as I'm not wanted here, I'll be off Em,'' he winked, and turned to walk away.

James and JJ both relaxed a little and JJ sighed, but then Mick turned back and said ''You ever want a real man gorgeous you know where to find me.''

That was the last thing James needed to hear. This guy was hitting on his girlfriend right in front of him and now he practically propositioned her? That was it. This guy had it coming.

James walked up to him and punched him with all his strength, causing him to fall against one of the desks. James flexed his sore knuckles, but they weren't that sore. He took kickboxing, he knew how to punch properly.

Mick felt his sore jaw before launching at James, pushing him back against one of the desks. He swung his fist but James dodged it, and pushed Mick off him. Morgan jumped up to stop the fight while Emily and JJ screamed at them to stop. JJ ushered Emily out of the way so she wouldn't be hit, and watched as Morgan dived in to stop the fight which was getting more intense as fists started flying everywhere.

He pulled Mick off James but the damage was already done. Mick had a bloody nose and a sore jaw, while James had a few cuts on his face. Morgan took Mick out of the bullpen while Emily and JJ rushed to James.

''What the hell? Why did you do that? He's an agent James, an AGENT! You just beat up a federal agent!'' Emily screamed at him.

''He hit me too,'' he answered gruffly, tending to his sore eye.

''You started it. You just better hope he doesn't press charges.''

''He won't.''

''You don't know that. You're lucky most people were gone to lunch, what the hell were you thinking?''

''He came on to you Em. Right on front of me.''

''You still acted incredibly stupid. James you could be in a lot of trouble.''

''I don't care, I was protecting you.''

''I can protect myself. I was just humouring him, I wouldn't go near him again James. I'm with you, I wouldn't betray you.''

''I know you wouldn't, there's just something about that Cockney bastard that is so annoying.''

''It's the accent isn't it?'' JJ asked.

''Yeah, hey do you have any ice? He got a good punch in just above my eye,'' James asked as he winced from the pain.

''We'll take you down to Garcia office. She has some first aid stuff in her office. We might want to have a look at your shoulder too, you fell on it pretty hard,'' JJ said and her and Emily took James to Garcia's office.

* * *

><p>''Enter mere mortals,'' Garcia called out from her office.<p>

''Pen we need your first aid supplies. There was an...incident,'' JJ said.

''Sure, come on in, was anyone hurt?'' Garcia asked as she opened the door. ''Oh my lord someone beat you up bad,'' she remarked as she saw James.

''Nothing I can't handle,'' he said as Emily took him in. JJ started telling Garcia the story while Emily cleaned up James' cuts and got ice for his eye.

''You'll have a black eye tomorrow,'' she said as she wiped some blood away.

''No big deal. I'm pretty sure I got him more than he got me.''

''That's nothing to be proud of. Take your shirt off, I want to see this shoulder.''

James did as he was told and Garcia's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw him. ''OMG JJ your brother is HOT!'' she whispered as she leered at him.

''Pen stop that. It's bad enough having one friend lust after him, we can't have you too,'' JJ replied.

''I can't help it, it's the abs...''

''Garcia stop. That is my brother and Emily's boyfriend.''

''You mean you don't find him hot?''

''He's my brother!''

''Still, do you think he's hot?''

''Well...maybe a little bit...''

* * *

><p>James winced as Emily pulled a thumbtack out of his shoulder. ''How did you manage to get a thumbtack in there?'' she asked.<p>

''It must have been when he pushed me against the desk. I'm fine Em, I don't need anymore help.''

''I think I've got everything. I'm still incredibly mad at you, but your safety comes first. Are you sure you're alright?''

''I'm fine Sparkles, there is no need to worry about me. He should be the one worrying. That first punch was a good one,'' he smirked. Emily smacked him on the shoulder. ''What was that for?''

''You're such a guy.''

''Well duh.''

''You have to solve everything with your fists. Every single one of you, well except Reid.''

''Em the guy came on to you, you can't blame on to me.''

''I don't really, I should have told him where to shove it,'' she said as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

''It is not your fault. The guy wouldn't go away, so I stepped in. I'm sorry Em,'' he apologised as he slipped his hands around her waist and rested her head against her chest.

''I can't stay mad at you, just make sure to control your temper from now on,'' she said as she rubbed circles on his back.

''I will. Do you think your boss will be mad at me?''

''Let's just hope he doesn't find out.''

''Yeah, again Em, I'm sorry,'' he said as he looked up and stared into her dark eyes.

''Just forget about it ok? The sooner we can forget about Mick Rawson the better,'' she smiled as she leaned down and kissed him softly. ''Anyway he wasn't half as good in bed as you are.''


	38. Chapter 38

**So there should only be one more chapter with Emily being pregnant after this, and then it starts getting good:)**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers!**

Chapter Thirty Eight

''I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it! And I know I know I know I know I know I want you!''

''JJ shut the fuck up!'' Emily roared. They were on a case and as usual JJ insisted that she and Emily share a room so she could mind Emily. JJ was having a shower and was singing the same lines from that song over and over and over and over again. Emily was going insane.

''I can't hear you Emily! Shower! Oh I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!'' JJ roared back. She mightn't be able to hear Emily but Emily could hear JJ. Emily groaned and placed the pillow over her head, hoping to drown out the sound of JJ singing. It didn't help that JJ was tonedeaf and it was like listening to cats screeching.

''I know I know I know I know I know I want you!''

''JJ seriously shut up! Morgan has banged on the wall twice because of your incessant singing! And I hate to say it JJ honey, but YOU CAN'T SING!'' Emily shouted, hoping JJ would shut up.

''I'M SO EXCITED!'' JJ started singing louder, probably just to annoy Emily. Emily groaned again and decided there was only one way to settle this. She marched into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain open.

''AAHH! EMILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' JJ screamed as she frantically covered herself up.

''SHUT UP! Seriously JJ just stop singing! You can't sing, it's one of the most annoying songs ever, I now have it stuck in my head thanks to you, there is no way I'll be able to sleep, Morgan is pissed at us because your singing is so loud and it's just annoying! Just stop!''

''I'm just singing to myself...''

''YOU'RE SINGING TO THE WHOLE DAMN FLOOR!''

''It's not that bad...''

''YES IT IS! NOW SHUT UP!''

''Fine! I'll be quiet! And can you go now, there's a draft coming in and I have to wash myself. Do you really want to see that Emily?'' JJ asked. Emily shuddered and left the bathroom.

She got settled back in her bed and closed her eyes, hoping she would finally get some sleep. The sound of the shower soothed her as her heavy eyelids pretty much closed themselves, and soon she was half asleep. She felt relaxed and peaceful, there was no noise to disturb her.

''It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday...''

''JJ!''

* * *

><p>''Wait, wait, wait. Magic doesn't happen instantly. You have to wait and savour it,'' Reid said quietly. He was demonstrating physics magic for JJ and Garcia again and had everything set up on his desk. They were waiting patiently as it started fizzing. Out of the corner of her eye JJ saw Emily coming into the bullpen and something sparked in her memory. The last time Reid did this Emily had got hit in the head. That couldn't happen again. Especially because of the baby.<p>

She ran as fast as she could and dived in front of Emily, hoping to take the hit if the 'rocket' came her way, but she just ended up pushing Emily over. Both women crashed to the ground, JJ landing on top of Emily.

''Oh my god Emily I'm so sorry! Are you ok? What about the baby?'' JJ asked frantically as she got to her feet and helped Emily up. She held out her hand and Emily took it, and JJ helped her the rest of the way up.

''I'm fine JJ, seriously,'' Emily answered.

''No you're not! I pushed a pregnant woman over! I could have killed the baby! I could have kille you! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm so stupid!'' JJ cried, pacing around like a mad woman.

''Well I can't dispute that, you have been acting...odd recently. But I'm fine JJ seriously, I-ooh,'' Emily winced, clutching her stomach.

''Ooh? OOH? EMILY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?'' JJ screamed, as she turned around in shock. She was frozen to the spot and she went deathly pale.

''Nothing! Nothing, just indigestion,'' Emily lied. She bit her lip and turned away from JJ as she winced again.

''You bit your lip! You're lying! Em what's wrong? Is it the baby? Please Em tell me! We have to get you to the hospital!''

''JJ, JJ slow down. I'm fine, it's just-aahh...''

''Aahh? That's not good! Garcia call an ambulance! Say who you are so they'll come faster! Reid get the towels and pregnancy book from my office! Emily, sit down!'' JJ ordered.

''JJ no, Reid and Garcia stay where you are. It's nothing,'' Emily said as she sat down in a chair JJ pulled out for her.

''Nothing? You're going into labour! Don't listen to her Reid and Garcia, towels, call now!''

''No JJ, it's false contractions. Braxton Hicks. I'm not going into labour,'' Emily explained as she winced again.

''Braxton what? Emily you're going into labour!''

''At six months? JJ just sit down. I am fine.''

''No we still have to get you to the hospital, I could have damaged the baby , I could have hurt her, I could have hurt you, oh god oh god I'm panicking, this is not good, not good, I ruined everything, everything, oh fuck no, oh god-''

''JJ be quiet.''

''I ruined it. I ruined your life, I ruined James' life, the two of you will break up-''

''JJ you didn't ruin anything.''

''Oh crap I ruined everyone's life, I am worse than an UnSub, they might as well call me JJ The Killer, JJ The Insane-''

''JJ.''

''JJ The Baby Killer, JJ The Monster Of Quantico-''

''JJ SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DIDN'T HARM THE BABY OR ME! WE ARE BOTH FINE! I AM HAVING BRAaaahhXTON HICKS! THEY'RE NORMAL! I'VE HAD THEM BEFORE!'' Emily shouted, finally getting JJ's attention.

''You WHAT? You've had them BEFORE? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?''

''I don't have to tell you everything! And they've all happened at home!''

''So you've gone into labour before?''

''IT'S NOT LABOUR! IT'S BRAXTON HICKS CONTRACTIONS! DIDN'T YOU GET THEM?''

''NO I DID NO-oh wait I did. Sorry Em...''

''You so owe me.''

''I know, I know, what can I do Em? I'll do anything,'' JJ said, getting down on her knees. 'I'm sorry,'' she said, sticking out her bottom lip and doing her puppy dog eyes.

''Hmm...you could tell my mother about James and I,'' Emily replied, an evil grin spreading across her face. She would do anything to get out of telling her mother, especially as she was already six months pregnant.

''Your...your mother?'' JJ gulped. JJ was just as afraid of Ambassador Prentiss as Emily was, the difference was that Emily could stand up to her mother, JJ couldn't. Especially since the ambassador liked Jennifer, not JJ, Jennifer, and Emily needed to have her mother like one of her friends. Except after this Jennifer mightn't be that popular with the ambassador...

''Yep, my mother. You can tell her for me,'' Emily smirked.

''Emily I wasn't that bad...''

''JJ you pushed me, freaked out, thought I was going into labour, tried to-''

''Ok ok! Maybe I was bad, but seriously Em? Your mom? Can't I just clean your toilet or something?''

''Nope, you have to tell my mother.''

''Ugh! This is worse than torture!''

''And then when you're done telling my mom you can clean my toilet.''

* * *

><p>JJ walked up the long driveway of the Prentiss estate and mentally prepared herself for the verbal onslaught that was about to commence. Emily's mother liked her, she knew that for a fact. She never criticised her like she criticised Emily, although JJ did think the ambassador looked down on her due to where she was from. But other than that she liked her, so this should be somewhat ok. Of course the ambassador would be mad, especially as Emily couldn't do her own dirty work, and who would she take it out on? JJ. Or as the ambassador called her, Jennifer.<p>

_''Ok deep breaths, deep breaths. This won't be that bad,_ _all you have to do is tell her, and walk away. Don't stay any longer than you need to. In, out, in out. Damn that sounds sexual. Now I'll have dirty thoughts in my head talking to the ambassador. Great now I have dirty thoughts about the ambassador in my head. Stupid vivd imagination! If I mess this up it is your fault! I can't let Emily down, she'd kill me. Literally kill me. I've seen her reaching for the gun a few times...mental note, hide Emily's gun. God talking to the media isn't as difficult as this, there's just something about that woman that is...terrifying. Maybe it's the fact that she could have me dead before I leave the house. Or the fact that she looks like Strauss...damn! Now I have images of the ambassador and Strauss in my head! Stupid, stupid imagination!'' _JJ thought as she hit her head in a vain attempt to somehow knock the images out.

''Is everything alright madam?''

''Huh?'' JJ asked as she looked up and saw that the Prentiss' butler was standing at the door looking at her as if she had two heads.

''Uh...yes. Everything is fine. I'm here to see the ambassador, my name is Jennifer Jareau. I'm a friend and colleague of her daughter Emily,'' she answered, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and using the same tone she used with the media.

''Of course. The ambassador is at a video conference at the moment should be free shortly. You can wait for her in the lounge if you wish.''

''Yea-I mean yes, I'll do that. Thank you.''

''Of course madam. This way.'' The butler took her across the impressive hall, into the more impressive lounge. The place was very tastefully decorated, and it all looked very expensive. It was immaculately clean, there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. JJ sat herself down on on of the armchairs in the centre of the room. ''Tea madam?'' the butler offered.

''Uh...yes please,'' JJ smile and the butler disappeared to who knows where. JJ sank back into the armchair. It was one of those ones that was extremely soft, and almost sucked you into them. She tried for a long time to maneouvere herself back into an acceptable position, and didn't even notice the butler come back in.

''Are you alright madam?''

''Yes! Yes I'm fine! Just uh...stretching!'' JJ lied, and tried to stand up, but failed miserably.

''You're not the only one to get trapped by those chairs. It takes a lot of practice to sit on them properly,'' the butler smiled and he held out his hand and helped JJ up.

''Thanks, I'm not usually like this,'' JJ blushed, and took the tea the butler handed her.

''It's quite alright madam. The ambassador is finished her conference now, she should be along shortly.''

''Oh. Good.''

''She'll see you in here. And you might want to try the sofa. It's much more solid,'' the butler smiled and left the room. JJ rushed over to the couch and was relieved that she didn't sink into it. She crossed her legs and fixed her blouse, perfection was required when dealing with the ambassador.

_''Ok JJ, it's not as scary as you think, she's just a person, a scary person...snap out of it brain! You're making things worse, just like the mental pictures before! Oh great they're back...and why do they have to be so vivid? I have no idea what the ambassador looks like naked, yet I can see it perfectly in my head! Strauss too! Ugh this is revolting! Just get the image out of your head JJ, think of nice things, think of other people naked. Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Will, Emily...Emily? Brain what the hell? Stop picturing your best friend naked!''_

''Jennifer? Are you alright?''

''Hmm? Oh Ambassador Prentiss! It's good to see you!'' JJ smiled as she stood up and shook the ambassador's hand.

''Yes, good to see you too...are you sure you're ok? You were saying something about imagining people naked?'' the ambassador asked, a very confused look on her face.

''What...oh I was just preparing for a press conference I have later. I was just saying to myself that it helps if you imagine the audience naked. I don't know how many conferences I've done but it never gets easier! Ha ha ha ha...,'' JJ laughed, feeling like a complete fool.

''Yes...do what do you want to speak to me about? Is it about Emily?'' the ambassador asked as she sat down next to JJ.

''It is actually.''

''Is she alright? Was she hurt on a case?''

''Oh no, no, nothing like that. She's good, very good actually. She's...she's pregnant,'' JJ said quickly, closing her eyes and waiting for the verbal bashing she was about to get. But it didn't come.

JJ opened her eyes and found that the ambassador was speechless, for once. All the times she had met the ambassador before she had been very chatty. But this time was different. She had gone pale and looked like she was in shock. ''Um Ambassador Prentiss? Are you ok?'' JJ asked but the ambassador didn't answer her. ''Ambassador? Are you alright?''

The next thing JJ knew the ambassador was on the floor. JJ stared at her for a moment as she was unsure of what to do. ''Oh shit! I better do something!''

She knelt down on the ground and gently shook the ambassador. ''Ambassador, Ambassador Prentiss, are you ok?''

''Hmm...oh Jennifer it's you. Why am I on the floor?'' the ambassador asked.

''I just told you that Emily was pregnant.''

''Oh...yes I remember now. Dear god...''

''Ambassador would you like me to tell you more?''

''Oh yes please Jennifer, let's just get off the floor first, it's filthy,'' the ambassador remarked as JJ helped her back up on to the couch. JJ stole a quick glance at the floor and it was absolutely spotless. She didn't know what the ambassador was talking about.

''So, she's pregnant? How long?''

''Six months...''

''Six months? Oh god...,'' the ambassador muttered, going pale again. JJ caught her just in time.

''Oh thank you Jennifer. Six months really? And why didn't she tell me?''

''She forgot to...''

''Forgot to? I'm her mother, how could she forget?''

''Well for the first month of her pregnancy she wasn't talking to me so I couldn't remind her, second month we were kidnapped-''

''Kidnapped?''

''Yes some UnSub kidnapped us and kept us captive for a while. The baby survived, I took all the beatings for Emily.''

''Be...beatings?''

''Yeah beatings. I'm fine now though.''

''Oh. Good...''

''But then of course I had to get her back together with the father of the baby, as they had broken up.''

''Oh dear god...''

''So they got back together anyway and they're very happy together,'' JJ smiled, getting ready to run if she needed to.

''Oh, I just need a minute to...to...''

''I understand. This must be a lot for you to take in.''

After a few moments the ambassador spoke again. ''Who is the father of the child?''

''My brother...,'' JJ answered as she bit her lip and started fidgeting.

''Your brother...why didn't Emily tell me herself?''

''I owed her a favour.''

''I see...''

''Ever since we got away from our captor I've been very protective of Emily and the baby, seeing as it was my fault that her and my brother broke up in the first place. I knew Emily had a boyfriend, and I had no idea it was my brother, and when I found out I was horrified since I knew everything about their relationship and even heard them having sex on the...phone...,'' JJ said, stopping as she saw the look on the ambassador's face. JJ had a habit of saying too much when she was nervous. And she was very nervous now.

''You...you what?''

''Uh...nevermind. Anyway I made them break up, but after I found out she was pregnant with my niece, it's a girl she's having, I decided they should be together again and they got back together. But since I'm so protective and everything Emily's been getting annoyed at me so I said I would tell you to make it up to her.''

''I don't know what to say...''

''That's my fault. I have a habit of talking too much and saying the wrong things when I'm nervous. Everyone at work now thinks Emily and I are having a lesbian affair because I keep saying the wrong things...''

The ambassador turned and stared at her. ''I mean...um...''

''Jennifer, can you explain all that to me again?''

* * *

><p>''How did it go?'' Emily asked as JJ walked into James' house where Emily was staying.<p>

''Not good. Not good at all. She hates me, thinks you're a tramp and that you and I are having a lesbian affair,'' JJ answered as she threw herself down on the couch next to Emily.

''What did you say?''

''Too much.''

**Ok I know it was a bit short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. And I know that most of it is random too, but I like random. **


	39. Chapter 39

**So this turned out longer than I thought it would. Yay.**

**Also, anyone else's alerts not coming in?**

Chapter Thirty Nine

''I hate you Jennifer Jareau,'' Emily stated as she stormed into James' house, where everybody seemed to be living at the moment. Emily spent most nights there and JJ was around a lot in the evenings, and she sometimes brought Henry with her.

''What did I do?'' JJ asked.

''I just got off the phone with my mother.''

''Oh.''

''Exactly. Two hours she was talking to me, or rather yelling at me. Two hours. Do you know how long two hours is JJ?''

''Umm...two hours?''

''Too long! That was horrible! She grilled me about everything! She told me about how disappointed she was that I didn't tell her I was pregnant until now, that she was disappointed that I didn't even tell her, I got my 'friend to do my dirty work for me', she was disappointed I got pregnant out of wedlock, she was disappointed to hear about my promiscious actions, she's disappointed that I'm having an affair with you-''

''I said people THINK we're having an affair,'' JJ pointed out.

''You shouldn't have said anything! She hates me! And she's coming to see me tomorrow! And you too James!'' she roared at James who was laughing away on the couch.

He stopped laughing and turned to her. ''What?''

''The ambassador is coming to see the two of us tomorrow. Expect awkward questions, uncomfortable silences and questions about when you're going to ask for my hand in marriage.''

''Oh no.''

''Yeah she's nothing to look forward to. And you can blame JJ,'' Emily smiled cynically, pointing at JJ who was getting very uncomfortable as she started squirming in her seat.

''Thanks Jen,'' James glared at her.

''It's not my fault! I was nervous enough to begin with, and then I got mental images of your mother and Strauss having sex-''

''YOU WHAT?'' Emily shouted.

''I'll get back to it. Then the armchair swallowed me-''

''It does that.''

''Then your mother caught me saying something about you being naked-''

''WHAT?''

''I'll get back to it! Then after that awkwardness I told her you were pregnant, she fainted, I had to wake her up, she nearly fainted again, then I started getting even more nervous and sweaty and I just kept talking because you know how I get and I might have mentioned that I heard you and James have sex over the phone and that I tend to say the wrong things at the wrong time and that's why everyone at work thinks we're lesbians.''

''Oh JJ,'' Emily sighed as she sat down on the couch next to James.

''I got nervous! Your mom scares me!''

''She scares me too but I wouldn't have told her that everyone at work thinks we're having an affair!''

''I couldn't help it! Just focus on what you're going to tell her tomorrow and leave me alone!'' JJ whined.

''Fine! I'll leave you alone! You can explain to her again tomorrow and apologise!''

''What? She's seeing you and James...''

''Oh you're coming too. You're not getting off that easy Jareau.''

''Aww come on! I'll just make it worse!''

''But I'll be there to monitor you and trust me JJ, you should be more afraid of me than my mother.''

* * *

><p>Emily, James and JJ were all waiting in the same lounge JJ had been in a few days previously. JJ was still having difficulties with the armchair so she sat on the couch with Emily on her right. Emily was in the middle with James on her right. They were all sat tight next to each other and they were completely silent. The only noise was the ticking of the clock. <em>Tick tock, tick tock. <em>It was slowly driving them insane.

JJ was staring into space, trying desperately not to let the images floating around her brain mix with her thought pattern. She had got Emily to teach her how to compartmentalise but it wasn't working. She was really bad at it but Emily assured her that everyone was at first. JJ's eyes were blank and void of any emotion, it was like there was nothing behind them. But there was, fear. She was absolutely terrified.

Emily next to her had a scowl on her face. She was slightly afraid of her mother, but she had learned to stand up to her a long time ago. She was ready for this, she would take anything the ambassador said. She just hoped JJ didn't mess it up.

James on the other hand was visibly nervous, and was drumming his fingers against his thigh. Emily held his left hand in a bid to reassure him, but it wasn't working. He wanted to make a good first impression on Emily's mother, but he was afraid JJ had messed it up for him. He didn't know why, but he really wanted the ambassador to like him. Maybe it was because he really and truly loved Emily and imagined a future with her. If they were to even stand a chance of being happy together they needed the ambassador to support them. JJ had told James the stories of how influential the ambassador could be, and of stories of Emily's previous boyfriends, all two of them, and how the ambassador didn't like them and they were never heard from again. He was certain that the ambassador didn't have them killed, but still...

He could feel his heart beating in his chest and his palms getting all sweaty. He wiped his right pal against his pants leg, and Emily squeezed his other hand. She didn't miss anything. It was like she had eyes everywhere, or else she could sense every change of emotion in a room. Being able to profile was like having magic powers.

The ambassador entered the room and the already tense atmosphere got even tenser. James quickly let go of Emily's hand and inched away from her. He didn't want the ambassador to think he was the touchy feely type. Profiling abilities obviously ran in the family, and the ambassador noticed his awkward attempt at moving.

The ambassador sat down gracefully on one of the armchairs across from the couch and JJ's mouth dropped open. She had no idea how she did that.

Ambassador Prentiss corrected her posture, which always had to be perfect, and moved her eyes, scanning each one of them. James avoided eye contact and looked at the ambassador's ear, and James glanced nervously at Emily who was staring defiantly back at her mother. ''Emily, it's good to see you again,'' the ambassador spoke, averting her attention from James back to her daughter. Emily noted the harshness in her mother's voice, she was obviously not in a good mood.

''Mother,'' Emily replied, a cynical, almost corrosive tone to her voice. James stole a glance at Emily and was shocked. He had no idea how she could talk to her mother like that. He was terrified of her, and he was a man. He was supposed to be strong, brave. But instead he was acting like a school child sent to the principal's office.

''So your friend Jennifer tells me that you're...with child. Obviously this is true,'' the ambassador continued, ignoring Emily's tone and nodding towards Emily's growing baby bump. ''Why didn't you inform me of this news Emily?''

She always had to be professional. There was no trace of feeling in the ambassador's voice, no sense that she was happy for Emily.

''I didn't INFORM you because I forgot. When I remembered, I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd react like this,'' Emily answered, as she grabbed James' hand again. She knew James wanted to make a good first impression but she wanted them to put on a united front. They were a package now, the ambassador had to accept that.

''I don't understand what you mean Emily.''

''Like you're disappointed in me. Like you're angry with me and you're ashamed of me. You don't even act like you're happy for me. Is that too much to ask? For you to be happy for me? For you to be happy that you're getting the grandchild you've always wanted?'' Emily asked. You could tell by her voice that she was on the breaking point of anger, and that she was trying to repress her feelings. One word could make her explode.

JJ couldn't help but smirk at Emily's comment, even though she was trying so hard not to. She said a ''Go Emily,'' in her head and turned serious again.

''Emily of course I'm happy that I'm getting a grandchild.''

''But you're not happy for me.''

''Of course I am...''

''You don't sound like you're happy.''

''I am happy. However-''

''I knew this was coming,'' Emily laughed bitterly while shaking her head.

''However, I am disappointed that it took you so long to tell me. And then you didn't even tell me. You got Jennifer here to do it,'' the ambassador said, pointing to JJ who started getting uncomfortable.

''She was clearly uncomfortable about the situation. She started rambling about unnatural things, like that the pair of you are having a lesbian affair and such. She clearly didn't like this situation you put her in Emily, and is ashamed of you.''

Emily turned in shock to JJ who stared at Emily with her mouth wide open. ''Uh...um,'' JJ spluttered as she was unsure of what to say.

''See she's even speechless now. She's such a good friend to you that she doesn't want to tell you how ashamed she is. You put her in an awful situation Emily, courting her brother and putting poor Jennifer in an awkward situation. I'm not surprised she did what she did.''

''What? You feel sorry for her? How can you feel sorry for her? Granted her adorable little ramblings make you feel for her but she was in the wrong in this mess!'' Emily shouted, while JJ slinked back into her seat. She was hoping that period of her life would never be mentioned again.

''Emily! That is no way to talk about your friend! She has been so supportive of you during your pregnancy despite she having strong feelings against it!''

''Against it? She's more excited about it than me! You're just twisting everything so it's against me. Leave JJ out of this, she hasn't done anything wrong. In a while. Don't make her feel guilty,'' Emily said as she glared at her mother with a look that could kill. JJ subconsciously moved closer to Emily as she was glad Emily was protecting her.

''Emily while it's admirable that you care for your friend so much, you don't have to smother her. She has her own voice and you're not letting her speak.''

''What? Are you serious! She's not talking because you'll twist everything she says and also because she has a way of making everything worse, but mostly because you frighten her!''

''You're doing it again Emily. Let her speak for herself. You're not frightened of me, are you Jennifer?'' the ambassador asked, turning to JJ who was almost paralysed with fear. The ambassador kept the same professional tone throughout, even when she was giving out to Emily.

JJ wasn't sure of what to say. She could either say the truth, that she was indeed terrified of the ambassador. That the mere mention of her name sent chills down her spine and left an uneasy feeling in her stomach, something that would surely anger the ambassador. Or she could lie, and say that she felt no fear whatsoever, something that would anger Emily. And she didn't know which one she was more afraid of.

''I uh...well you can...um no. You're a nice woman who I deeply respect,'' JJ answered in her liasion tone, and ignored the death glare she was getting from Emily.

''Thank you Jennifer. See Emily? Let her speak and you just might learn something.''

''Ugh...do you have anything else you want to say? Because I'd rather get out of your clutches sooner rather than later,'' Emily retorted.

''Yes there is more. I'd like to move on to the fact that you got pregnant out of wedlock,'' the ambassador answered, shifting her gaze to James who was praying that she'd forget about him.

''This, I knew this would come up! Is it damagine to your reputation? That I didn't wait until I was married to have sex?''

''Emily!''

''I'm just stating the facts. I love him, and I don't believe that people should wait until marriage to show how much they love each other. Yes, I slept with James before I married him. I haven't even married him yet. But this child we're going to have together, is born out of love, and two people shouldn't have to be married to give a child a happy home.''

''...It's still against what the Bible says Emily.''

''I abandoned the Bible a long time ago mother. I don't really care if you're not happy for me, or if you even think what I'm doing is completely wrong, I am going to be with James anyway because I love him and I know he loves me. He supports me completely and is the sweetest, most caring man I have ever met. James and his sister are my two best friends, and I can't live without either of them. So disown me if you want, I don't care. I have them, and my family back at the BAU. I really don't need you, and if you want to be in my life you have to accept my choices.''

The ambassador was left speechless for a moment. She quickly composed herself again and stared back at Emily. ''I never said that you don't love him. And I'm not going to disown you. I am genuinely happy that you are content in life Emily, and although I might not show it I do care about you. I am not going to patronize you, or look down on you. I will support you because you are my daughter. If I insulted you, I'm sorry. That was not my intention.''

''Oh. Apology accepted then.''

''Good! So James, tell me a little about yourself...''

* * *

><p>''That went better than I thought,'' James said cheerfully as he opened the door to his house. Emily and JJ traipsed in after him and shut the door behind them.<p>

''For you. She liked you. What is it about your family that is so loveable?'' Emily asked as she sat down on James' couch.

''It's the hair,'' James smiled and sat down next to Emily. ''Em, it might have seemed bad at first but it got better didn't it?''

''She kept glancing at me like she was disappointed the whole time. Even when talking to you. She might say she's happy but really she's not.''

''Aww Sparkles don't think like that. She is your mother and she loves you in her own little warped way. The two of you fight but it's because you love each other so much.''

''Huh. Right.''

''Em it's true. And if it's any consolation, I love you,'' James smiled as he took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

''It is. You always make me feel better,'' Emily smiled back as she buried her head in his chest.

''I love you too Emily! In a platonic, sisterly way. Not in the way James loves you. That would be weird...and I'm making things awkward again. Sorry,'' JJ said and she bit her lip, a habit she picked up from Emily.

''It's ok JJ...oh and thanks for sticking up for me back there Jayje!''

''I'm sorry! I know I should have been more assertive but she scares me...''

''Yet you couldn't say that back then.''

''No I couldn't. And I'm really sorry. Forgive me?''

''I will if you bring me coffee.''

''I will do that! Uno momento, you two...bond on the couch while I make the coffee,'' JJ smiled brightly and disappeared into the kitchen.

''You know Em, we slep together a long time before we realised we loved each other,'' James pointed out.

''I know, but the less she knows the better. It really is. She'd kill me if she knew we slept together after a few dates.''

''But it was different than being with any other girl. And it wasn't just casual sex either. It was serious,'' James whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her moan.

''I know it was, but you saw how she was...James when the baby comes, where are we going to live? We can't live separately. I don't want to put pressure on you, but we really have to think about it.''

''I know, I just assumed you'd move in here.''

''Oh you did, did you?'' Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

''You look so cute when you do that,'' he said quietly as he started kissing her neck, trying to avoid the trouble he was obviously in.

''Not so fast mister. Why did you assume I'd be the one moving?'' Emily asked as she pulled back marginally from him.

''Well because I have a house and you have an apartment. My house is in the suburbs and fairly close to a good school, while your apartment is inconvenient and right in the middle of DC. I don't really want to raise a child in an apartment, I want our daughter to be able to run around and have fresh air right outside her door,'' he answered as he tucked a strand of hair behind Emily's ear.

She frowned at him for a moment before saying ''But your house only has two bedrooms.''

''I know it does, but we can move, if you want. Buying a house will take a while, but while we're waiting you can move in here. I love the idea of living with you. I know I'm with you nearly every night, but I love the idea of waking up to you in the morning in our bed, not mine or yours, but our bed. I love the idea of having our kitchen, our living room, our TV, our...everything. I want to share everything with you Emily, everything. And I know that you are a brilliant, independent woman, but I genuinely think that it would be better for the baby if you move here.''

''Hmm...you make a good point,'' she smiled shyly.

''I do. You know it makes sense, so what do you say?''

''I'd love to move in with you. And I'd love to buy a house with you later, it can be our dream house. But I will miss my apartment...''

''I know you will, you grow attached to things and it has been your home for the last five years or so. I know how you don't really like change, I remember how you freaked out when you accidently updated your computer and couldn't find your favourites bar.''

''I'm used to here. And I love the place.''

''Good, because I love having you here. And I promise we can spend as much time as possible in your apartment until you move.''

''You're too good,'' Emily smiled and gently kissed him.

''I know,'' he smiled back and wrapped his arms around.

* * *

><p>JJ hated to admit it but she had been listening in on their conversation from the kitchen. The coffee had brewed ages ago but she didn't want to interrupt their sweet interaction. So she just stood at the door with the coffee pot in her hand smiling. Her smile grew more and more with each word they said, and in the end she had the stupidest grin on her face. She was so happy for the two of them she forgot she was holding the coffee pot and moved to put her hand over her heart, accidently dropping the coffee pot. It crashed to the floor loudly, causing JJ to scream and for James and Emily to turn around and see what all the commotion was about.<p>

''Jen! What did you do?'' James asked.

''I broke the coffee pot,'' she answered as she went into the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies.

''Oh again?'' James sighed.

''Again?'' Emily repeated.

''Remember I got a new coffee pot a few months back? Yeah, she broke the old one.''

''I can't help it! This stuff always just happens to me!'' JJ cried.

''Yeah it does. You owe me a new one Jen. A good one too.''

''Yeah yeah I'll get you a new one!''

''Actually she'll be getting us a new one, won't she James? If I'm moving in here, it's mine too,'' Emily said.

''Good point. JJ you owe us two coffee pots.''

* * *

><p>''I can't believe we let the two of them go off by themselves. It wasn't smart! They'll go insane, absolutely insane,'' Emily sighed.<p>

''It can't be that bad...,'' James assured her as he took her hand.

''It can. We have released monsters,'' Emily spoke and put her head in her hands. JJ ad Garcia had convinced her and James to come out with them for the day. They also managed to convine Emily and James to stay in the café on the corner while they went off shopping. They said it was ''All the fun of shopping without having to move.'' Emily was terrified as to what they'd bring back, especially Garcia. They would probably bring back piles of baby stuff, things they did not need. Their baby would be fully clothed for the next three years already.

''It can't be that ba-oh. Wow,'' James said as he looked up and his eyes widened.

''Wow? Wow what? What are you-oh. Wow,'' Emily remarked as she turned her head around and saw what he was referring to. Penelope Garcia had just come around the corner with nine shopping bags, nine. And none of them were small.

''Garcia how much did you buy? And please tell me they're not all for my daughter!'' Emily cried as Garcia got nearer.

Garcia sat down on a free seat at their table and said ''I'm afraid I can't say that petal.''

''Oh god. But nine bags? Seriously?''

''Actually there's more. In some of the shops they put the stuff I bought in the bags I already had with me.''

''Oh good lord.''

''What did you buy anyway?'' James asked as he peered into one of the bags.

''So many things! So many wonderful things your daughter will just love and she'll look absoloutely adorable in! I got her some toys, stuffed animals, more adorable little hats, some cute little socks, some-''

''So basically everything Garcia? It's really sweet that you did all th-oh no,'' Emily said as she spotted something and practically froze.

''What is it? Oh god Jen,'' James sighed as JJ came around the other corner with at least fifteen bags.

''Hey! I know I bought a lot but you will love it all! It's all so cute! You'll thank me I swear!'' JJ said happily as she saw the look on Emily and James' faces. She slid into the empty seat next to a pissed looking Garcia.

''How much did you buy Jayje?'' Garcia asked.

''A LOT. Seventeen bags worth,'' JJ answered, smiling proudly.

James and Emily both sighed while Garcia just looked mad. ''Seventeen? I only got nine! You might be the official godmother but I am the fairy godmother and have to to be the one that buys the most stuff!''

''Since when? I'm the official godmother, I have to spoil my godchild!''

''I have to spoil my fairy godchild!''

''That's Henry! And you've spoiled him enough! Just...spoil Kevin or something.''

''Oh trust me I do, but that's not the point JJ!''

Emily and James listened to the two arguing before sighing yet again. ''We'll definitely need a new house with all this stuff,'' James remarked.

''Yeah, and maybe four more kids. There's no way she'll get through all this stuff,'' Emily agreed with him.

''Maybe if we change her twice a day and she never re-uses clothes.''

''That's the only way. God, they both went overboard.''

''You can say that again. Still, at least we'll never have to buy clothes for her.''


	40. Chapter 40

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update in ages. The internet wasn't working:(((( But I really hope this chapter makes up for it:)**

Chapter Forty

James didn't know why this was so hard. It should be simple, the hard work was later. All he had to do was walk over to her, and ask her. Job done. It was only Jen after all, she would understand, she would be supportive, she would be happy. And slightly insane but that couldn't be helped. Then why was her so nervous? Maybe it was the nature of what he was going to do, this was only the first step in his plan, the bigger thing was going to come later. But if he wanted to get there he had to get the ball rolling. Sooner rather than later. He took a deep breath and walked the short distance from his car to Jen's front door.

He rang the doorbell and Jen answered. She was holding Henry in her arms and looked quite tired. There was dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she was working off two hours sleep and three pots of coffee. The problem with having a sick toddler. But at least Henry being sick had an advantage. JJ had to stay at home and James got rare alone time with her.

''James, hi! Come in, I'm sorry the place is a mess, I haven't had time to clean up,'' she smiled and stepped aside so he could walk in.

''It's ok Jen, so how is the little tyke anyway?'' James asked as he ruffled Henry's blond hair. Henry squealed and then sneezed on him.

''He's getting better, it was way worse before. At least he's stopped puking.''

''Yeah...that is a good thing...''

''You'll be getting into this in a few years James.''

''Oh. I didn't think about that part.''

''Yeah it's not all fun and games. There's changing nappies, looking after them when they're sick, cleaning up-''

''Ok Jen I get it. There's bad parts too, but the good outweighs the bad right?''

''Definitely. You'll love her so much you won't even mind doing all this. So what did you come here for?'' JJ inquired as she took him into the living room. The room was littered with toys and kid's DVD's, she wasn't kidding when she said she didn't have time to clean up. JJ kicked an Action Man out of the way, creating a clear path for them to the couch.

They both sat down and James composed himself. ''Jen do you still have that ring?''

''Ring, what ring?'' JJ asked, getting confused.

''The ring you used to propose to Emily.''

''Oh THAT ring! Oh my god are you going to propose to her?'' JJ asked, getting excited and upsetting Henry because she nearly jumped. ''I'm sorry Sparkles, here go to your uncle Jamie.''

James took his nephew and started bouncing him on his knee. Henry always loved that, and James loved making Henry laugh. He would definitely do it with his own child. ''Well I want to, remember a few weeks back when we went to her mothers? She said she hasn't married me yet, but from what I saw when I looked at her, she wants to. She seemed the most passionate then, I know she wants to get married. She mightn't say it, but she does. I just know.''

''So you think she wants to marry you?''

''I do.''

''And you want to marry her?''

''I...I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and show her that I'm not just with her because of the baby.''

JJ looked at him seriously for a moment before breaking out into a stupid grin. ''Yay! I thought it was never going to happen! Oh my brother and best friend getting married, it's just perfect...oh my god Emily and I will actually be sisters! Officially! Aaahhh!''

''Jen, Jen, stop jumping up and down. You're scaring Henry. And me,'' James said calmly, grabbing JJ's arm and gently dragging her down to the couch again.

''Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I just got excited!'' JJ squealed. ''Oooh do you want me to find out if Emily is interested in marriage? Drop a few subtle hints, that kind of thing?''

''Oh god no! She's a profiler, she'd see right through you and I don't want her getting any hints. And Jen, you can't be subtle.''

''Excuse me? Subtle is my middle name!''

''No it's not. It's Andrea.''

''Whatever...''

''Oh and Jen? I can't propose to her if I don't have the ring.''

''Oh! Right! I'll just go get it, can you watch Henry?''

''Yeah sure, you go get it.''

JJ left the living room and left James alone with Henry. She was only gone for a few minutes when she returned with a small box. ''Here, I don't know if she actually likes it, she thought when I proposed to her was a joke, and only really displayed anger at me, but I'm sure she'll love it,'' JJ said and handed him the box as James handed Henry back to her. He looked inside and immediatly fell in love with the ring. His sister had good taste.

''I hope she doesn't think I'm being cheap,'' he remarked as he pocketed the ring.

''She won't. She'll think it's sweet. Trust me,'' JJ smiled.

''I do. Thanks Jen,'' James said and made to leave but JJ stopped him.

''James, just a minute. Please, look after her. She's been through a lot in her life, she deserves to be happy.''

''I wouldn't dream of hurting her Jen.''

''Good, because although you might be my official sibling, I think of her as a sister already. You won't understand but I just feel like I have this special bond with her, it's indescribable. When she feels pain, I feel pain. Don't hurt her, because I will seriously hurt you. I have a gun and I know how to use it.''

''Jen, I will never, ever hurt Emily. I love her just as much as you do, if not more.''

''Not possible.''

''Oh it's very possible. Right I better be off, I have an appointment in an hour. Thanks Jen, and remember not to breathe a word about this,'' he warned her as he walked towards the door, nearly tripping over a toy truck in the process.

''I won't, cross my heart and hope to die,'' JJ swore, even placing her hand on her heart.

''Good, see you later. And you get better ok?'' James smiled at Henry as he ruffled the sick toddler's blond hair again.

''He will, won't you Sparkles?'' JJ smiled.

''Do you not find it weird that you call your son the same nickname that I call my girlfriend?''

''Not really. Look you have an appointment in an hour, get out.''

''I'm going, I'm going, thanks again Jen.''

''Anytime.''

* * *

><p>''I still think yellow would be a better colour,'' Emily drawled. Her and James were converting James' spare room into a nursery and were having an argument on which colour they should pain the room. Emily had moved the last of her stuff in a few days ago, and was now officially living with James.<p>

''Emily we're having a baby girl, girls like pink,'' James pointed out.

''I don't.''

''Yeah well that's because you're a tomboy.''

''I am not a tomboy!'' Emily claimed and playfully smacked him with her paintbrush.

''Ow! You hit me with the metal part!'' he whined as he rubbed his sore arm and playfully glared at Emily.

''Aww I'm sorry honey, but you deserved it for calling me a tomboy,'' Emily smiled.

''Yeah, yeah. I still think pink is a better colour.''

''Can you imagine walking into a room with pink walls? You're a man, you shouldn't want pink walls.''

''I'm not thinking of myself. I'm thinking of the little girl inside you. Little girls like pink Emily.''

''Yeah well this big girl doesn't.''

''We could always paint it black...''

''I'm not emo!''

''I never said you were! You just wear a lot of black!''

''Well yeah, but I think yellow would be nice. It's a nice bright colour that people of all sexes-''

''All sexes? There's two!''

''It's a bright colour that people of BOTH sexes enjoy, and it just looks fresh and it's calming. I think it's perfect.''

''Well if you say so...''

''I know so. Yellow is a nice colour.''

''Look Sparkles if you want yellow you can have yellow. If you wanted black you could have black. If you wanted green with purple polka dots you could have that,'' James smiled as he walked over to Emily and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in as close as her baby bump would allow.

''You took a long time saying that.''

''I like messing with you.''

''You James Slade are a tease.''

''Yet you love me,'' he grinned cockily.

''I can't help it.''

''It's the hair. No-one can resist the hair.''

''It is nice hair...''

''Mmhmm. So how about we start painting?''

''Ok, aren't we lucky I already bought the yellow paint?''

''Yeah, how convenient.''

''I just have a knack for these things.''

James opened up the can of paint and they started painting the walls of the soon to be nursery. But being James and Emily they couldn't do it the easy way. Within minutes Emily's mind began to wander and she turned her head slightly to see James reaching up high to paint the top of the wall. His height meant he didn't have to use a stepladder, and as he reached up, his shirt moved a few inches up, exposing some of his toned chest. Emily smirked mischieviously and dipped her brush in the yellow paint. She aimed and flicked the brush, the paint hitting James right where the skin was exposed.

''What the-Em! What the hell was that?'' he asked as he tried brushing some of the paint off him.

''I always liked you in yellow,'' she replied cheekily, flicking the brush again and landing paint on his cheek.

''Yeah well I love you in yellow too,'' he growled and flicked his own brush at her, covering her shirt in yellow paint.

''Didn't I tell you yellow was a much nicer colour?'' she said, flicking him again.

''Yeah you did. And I've realised that you're always right,'' he smirked as he moved closer to her slowly. He stopped just in front of her and gently stroked the tip of his brush down her nose. ''Always.''

''Took you long enough,'' she remarked as she lifted up his t-shirt and ran her brush in a straight line down his chest. ''Way too long.''

''I was focusing on other things,'' he replied, tracing a yellow line down her neck, all the way down to where her shirt stopped.

''Such as?'' she asked as she gently brushed down his left arm, and back up again, going over his shirt and onto his neck, where she changed direction and brushed along his jaw, all the way over to his right ear.

''The baby, you, trying to control my insane sister, stuff like that,'' he answered, moving his brush along the other side of her neck, tickling her. She closed her eyes and smirked, he knew she was extra sensitive there. He ran the brush up and down her neck, driving her crazy until she reached into the can of paint and threw a handful of paint at him. He defended himself by repeating her action, and soon they were engaged in a full on paint battle. They were both covered in more paint than was on the walls, but they were enjoying themselves. Yellow paint was drying into their hair, and it was more noticeable on Emily's dark hair than James' yellow hair. James had discarded his shirt a long time ago, but Emily had covered his chest in paint just as fast.

* * *

><p>JJ decided to drop by James and Emily's house, she was still getting used to that, after work to see how the nursery was going. She knew full well that Emily was going to get her way in their choice of paint. It wasn't because James was a pushover, he just loved her so much he'd grant her anything her heart desired. Or as Morgan put it, he was whipped.<p>

She used her key and let herself in. She walked upstairs and along the hallway to the nursery, which was the last room. She opened the door and walked in, when suddenly paint was thrown in her face.

''Oh my god JJ I'm so sorry!'' Emily gasped, as she rushed over to JJ who was wiping the paint from her face.

''What the hell? Please tell me that was paint! Oh my shirt is ruined! This is white, and expensive!,'' JJ exclaimed, as she wiped the paint away from her eyes. Emily handed her James' shirt to clean herself up, but it was so covered in paint it would probably do more harm than good.

''It was paint. I'm so sorry JJ, he ducked,'' Emily apologised, pointing over to a smirking, shirtless James.

''Wipe that smirk off your face Slade. Why are the two of you covered in paint?'' JJ asked as she opened her eyes and got her first look at the room.

''Well...I kinda got bored and we started painting each other instead of the walls...,'' Emily answered guiltily.

''I can see that. About half the can of paint is on the both of you. But at least some of the walls are painted...''

''That's when he ducked! Where did he learn to duck like that?''

''It takes practive my love,'' James smirked as he walked over to them. ''And years of kick boxing.''

''Hmm...so I guess we better start painting again,'' Emily smirked, looking at James mischiviously. He caught on immediately.

''Yeah let's...''

''Good, you should have half the room painted by now but you got so caught up in your little game that you 'forgot','' JJ grumbled as she tried in vain to remove more paint from her shirt.

''Yeah back to painting...here's your brush Emily,'' James smiled as he handed Emily her brush.

''Thank you James, I'll get back to painting now...,'' she smirked evilly as her and James creepily walked towards JJ.

''Yeah you do that. I'm going to steal one of your shirts Em, and throw mine in t-what are you doing?'' JJ asked as she looked up and saw the two of them walking towards her. She backed away from them until she hit the wall, and she had nowhere to go. ''Please guys, don't,'' she pleaded with them, but they both just shared an evil look and advanced further on JJ. Emily was the first to strike, swiping her brush across JJ's face and James followed by painting up her arm. ''Ah no stop! Guys stop! STOP!'' But they didn't stop. They kept going until JJ was covered in as much paint as they were, and JJ couldn't do anything but stand there and take it, praying they didn't get any in her hair.

* * *

><p>Emily was well into her final trimester by now. So far everything was going good, and it wouldn't be long until the baby arrived. Out of everyone JJ was the most visibly excited, but everyone was excited in their own little way. Emily had a constant smile on her face and was always in a good mood. James was smiling all the time too, and had started getting the house ready for a baby. JJ had kidnapped Emily everytime he went painting so he would actually get the job done, and the nursery was finally all set up. He just had to babyproof a few downstairs room and they'd be ready for the arrival of baby Jennifer.<p>

They had decided that Rossi should be the godfather, since JJ was technically from James' side so the godfather was from Emily's side of the family. And the BAU was her family. Plus Rossi had plenty of fun going around telling everyone he was the godfather in his Italian accent. They had banned JJ and Garcia from going shopping unsupervised, as they already had enough clothes to last her a lifetime. That didn't stop them from sneaking off though.

They had also gotten JJ to calm down a small bit, she was still insane in an adorable way, just not so insane that she needed to go to an asylum. Or so insane that they all wanted to kill her. But she was still majorly obsessing over Emily's health, and pretty much stalked her at work. But Emily was used to it by now, she had gotten a lot of practice in over the last seven months. She had even gotten to somewhat tolerate JJ's lectures and rantings. They spent more time discussing the baby nowadays than fighting, much to Morgan's dismay. He had started bringing in a camera to record their fights so he could relive them over and over again, but them gusing about baby clothes wasn't half as entertaining.

Currently it was the end of January, and it was still snowing in Virginia. A layer of snow covered the ground outside the BAU building, and the ice over the snow seemed to make it twinkle. The air was cold and crisp, and icicles hung off the trees outide creating a very spectacular sight.

''Remember Em, if Morgan throws a snowball at you, you tell me. He's not allowed, I have warned him sixteen times and told him the consequences but I have the feeling he wasn't listening to me,'' JJ mumbled as she looked out the window of her office out on the snow covered buildings of the academy.

''And why do you think he wasn't listening to you?'' Emily asked as she flicked through the file she was reading.

''He was doodling.''

''What was he doodling?''

''You don't want to know.''

''Ah, I get it. Is it still snowing?''

''Yep, and snowing heavily too. I don't know if we'll even be able to get home.''

''Night at the BAU, sounds fun. And cold.''

''I'll make sure it's nice and warm for you. We can't have the baby going cold.''

''I wasn't worrying about the baby. I was worrying about me. The baby is inside of me, it's nice and warm. I'm not.''

''I'll turn the heating up a bit. But at least we'll have a chance to finish our paperwork.''

''Oh goody, we get to finish our paperwork. That's as good as getting more paperwork.''

''Alright Miss Sarcasm, moan if you want to, but if the snow doesn't ease up a bit we're probably stuck here.''

''Ugh. And James said he'd have hot chocolate for me when I get home,'' Emily whined sadly.

''You get hot chocolate? I get a sick toddler! Henry is sick AGAIN, I don't know what's wrong with him. He always seems to catch these bugs going round.''

''Poor kid. Do you want some coffee? I feel like some coffee, it might warm me up a bit,'' Emily said. JJ helped her stand up as Emily was nearly near her due date now.

''Yeah I'd love some. I've a feeling we're all going to be living on it all night.''

''We have to get there before Reid does. He'll steal it all on us.''

''I know, or else Rossi will take the machine and hide it in his office.''

''Why would he do that? He has brandy in there, I'd take brandy over coffee anyday.''

''But you're pregnant and you're going to have to stick to coffee. Ideally you shouldn't be drinking that much caffeine-''

''JJ I might have to spend all night with you. Don't make me hate you.''

''Sorry.''

* * *

><p>They reached the bullpen where only their team and a few other agents were left. Everyone else had gone home as they didn't get as much paperwork. Garcia was at Morgan's desk flirting with him, Reid was busy building a Millenium Falcon to go with his Deathstar, and Rossi and Hotch had both come down from their offices to get a cup of coffee. They had all probably realised there wasn't much chance of them getting home tonight either, and were having a break before going back to work.<p>

JJ and Emily walked over to the kitchen, JJ staying close to Emily just in case. They both poured themselves a cup of coffee and decided to hang around the bullpen a while. ''Are you still working on that spaceship?'' Emily asked as she sat down next to Reid as JJ went over to Morgan and Garcia.

''This isn't just a spaceship! It's the Millenium Falcon!'' Reid squeaked.

''Yeah, so?''

''It's one of the most iconic movie-''

''Ok Reid I really don't want to know.''

''Yeah you do actually. The Millenium Falcon was-''

''More coffee? You look like you could use some,'' Emily offered as she grabbed Reid's nearly full coffee cup and disappeared over to the kitchen. She threw out Reid's old coffee and started pouring him a new cup when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She glanced over at JJ who was still talking to Morgan and Garcia and continued pouring the coffee for Reid. Suddenly she felt another pain. She winced and gripped the coffee cup so tight that her knuckles turned white. The pain didn't lessen, it just got worse.

''I'm telling you Jayje, Kevin really did dress up as Superman!'' Garcia squeaked. She was telling JJ another one of her delightful sexcapade stories and JJ was starting to feel sick. Morgan had disappeared a long time ago. JJ tried to tune Garcia out and think happy, clean thoughts, but Garcia was too damn loud.

''I'm sure he did Garcia, it's very...nice, now I jus-''

They were interrupted by a crash coming from the kitchen and JJ whipped her head around to see Emily doubled over in pain and a broken coffee pot by her feet. JJ rushed to Emily's side before the rest of the team even registered what happened. In a second JJ was over to Emily, taking Emily's arms and rubbing circles on her back.

''Hey, hey Em, what's wrong? Are you ok?'' JJ asked, as Emily winced again.

''I'm...I'm fine JJ,'' Emily answered as another sharp pain shot through her body.

''No you're not. Em sit down, tell me what's wrong.''

''JJ there's nothing-ooh.''

''Em there is something wrong. Oh god we have to get you to hospital, dammit the roads are closed! Ok, uh...just sit down and I'll make you some tea.''

''I don't like tea.''

''Tough, it should help. Garcia, get Emily in the most comfortable chair here. Reid make her some tea. Morgan get her a blanket or something to wrap around her shoulders. Rossi and Hotch...you just stand there,'' JJ ordered as everyone started rushing around doing what JJ said.

Garcia pulled out a chair for Emily and JJ gently sat her down. She knelt down in front of Emily and gently took her hand. ''Em how are you feeling?''

''Fine...''

''Em come on be honest with me.''

''You'll freak.''

''No I won't. I'll be calm. I just want to help you. Now come on, what's wrong Emily?''

''I think the baby's coming.''

''WHAT? THE BABY'S COMING? OH SHIT! THE ROADS ARE CLOSED, WE CAN'T GET YOU TO HOSPITAL, OH NO, NO NO NO NO, NOT NOW, STAY IN THERE JENNIFER! JUST FOR ONE MORE DAY, ONE MORE DAY, PLEASE JENNIFER!'' JJ screamed, as she started running around the place like a lunatic.

''I told her she'd freak,'' Emily said to Garcia.

''Of course she'd freak! You're going into labour and we can't get you to hospital! Oh god, what do we do, what do we do? When was your last contraction?'' Garcia asked, getting agitated too. The rest of the team had noticed JJ screaming and had arrived over around Emily.

''About five minutes ago, I don't know when my next will be,'' Emily answered as she watched JJ frantically pacing.

''Ok, ok, you're not too far yet. Ok, uh...we need to calm JJ down. She knows what to do-JJ!'' Garcia shouted, knocking JJ out of her frantic dream.

''Right! Action, uh...uh...,'' JJ muttered, walking back to the team who were huddled around Emily.

''Please tell me you know what to do JJ,'' Emily breathed as another contraction came. JJ gasped and started pacing again.

''Oh no, oh no, it can't happen here, not here, not here...''

''JJ GET THE FUCK OVER HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, YOU'VE READ THE BOOK LIKE TWICE A DAY!'' Emily screamed.

''Ok! Um the book...I don't know! I've forgotten everything!''

''You WHAT?''

''Heat of the moment, I've forgotten everything!'' JJ cried as she started pacing again.

''Ok, JJ calm down, I'll get the book,'' Morgan said and ran up to JJ's office. He arrived back in the bullpen moments later with the book in hand. ''Here Jayje, what do we do?''

''Ok, um...ok we need towels, and lots of them, get some cushions to support her, some water, Emily we're going to have to deliver the baby on the floor,'' JJ said, flicking through the pages. Morgan rushed off to get the towels, Garcia the cushions, and Hotch the water, which was most likely for JJ.

''WHAT? The floor?'' Emily whined.

''Yes the floor. Ok, let's get you down here. I'll help you,'' JJ said, strangely calm as she helped Emily out of the chair and laid her down on the floor.

''Ok I've got the towels and Garcia has the cushions. What do we do with them?'' Morgan asked as he and Garcia arrived back into the bullpen.

''Garcia prop Emily up with the cushions. Morgan hand me the towels, I'll get them set up,'' JJ answered.

''Uh JJ I think you forgot something,'' Emily said as Garcia set up the cushions behind her.

''I forgot something? What? Oh god what did I forget?'' JJ cried as she started flipping frantically through her book.

''It's not going to be in the book JJ.''

''It's not? Then what the hell is it? The book doesn't explain everything! What is it?''

''JAMES!''

''Oh yeah. Garcia call James!'' JJ snapped.

''JJ how is he going to get here? The roads are closed!'' Garcia pointed out.

''I don't care how he gets here! The important thing is that he's here for the birth of his child!''

''Ok, ok I'll call him,'' Garcia answered as she disappeared to call James.

''What will we do?'' asked Rossi.

''Uh, just make sure Emily is comfortable. Reid give her that tea, the rest of you just stand over there,'' JJ replied.

''And what are you going to do?'' Emily asked as another contraction hit.

''I'm going to deliver your baby.''


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok so now's the big moment. I am not a doctor, I had to find out all the medical information from the internet. I then quickly deleted my internet history. Anyway, if this is slightly unrealistic or I'm missing something that's why. Oh and the fic is now four times longer than originally planned! I also do not know if it's possible to run from DC to Quantico. Probably not. **

Chapter Forty One

''WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT?'' Emily cried.

''Who else will do it Em?'' JJ asked as she got up and washed her hands.

''I don't know, we could get someone in!''

''We don't have time. Emily your contractions are getting nearer and nearer. I know you've been hiding them from us.''

''No I haven't...''

''Yes you have. They're becoming more and more frequent.''

''But JJ you? Seriously?''

''It's ok Em,'' JJ said as she knelt down in front of Emily again. She took Emily's hand seeing the worried look on her friend's face. ''Em I've read the book. And I have experience, you'll be just fine. I have done this before.''

''Yeah but you've never actually DELIVERED A BABY! And you did it in hospital, with DOCTORS AND DRUGS!'' Emily screamed.

''There's not much of a difference!''

''OF COURSE THERE'S A FUCKING DIFFERENCE! YOU HAD A BABY, NOT DELIVERED IT, IN HOSPITAL, NOT ON THE BAU FLOOR! YOU HAD DRUGS AND DOCTORS WITH DEGREES, NOT SOMEONE WHO THOUGHT I WAS GOING INTO LABOUR WHEN I COUGHED!''

''Ok maybe there's a small difference...but how hard can it be?''

''JJ people have studied for years about this! Just because you've given birth once doesn't make you an expert!''

''Emily we have no other choice. And who would you rather deliver your baby, me or Morgan?''

''You,'' Emily grumbled.

''Exactly,'' JJ said as she put on a pair of disposable gloves. ''Now I'm going to have to take off your pants.''

''What?''

''Emily I have to take them off. Your underwear too.''

''But in the middle of the BAU floor?''

''Em they won't mind! We'll put a towel over your legs, no-one will have to see.''

''But still...''

''Emily I've seen you naked before.''

''You have?'' asked Morgan. Rossi hit him.

''Now is not the time Morgan.''

* * *

><p>James threw the shirt over his head and raced downstairs to answer his phone. He had just gotten out of the shower and didn't hear it ringing the first few times. He saw that he had four missed calls.<p>

''Hello?'' he answered.

''JAMES WE NEED YOU AT THE BAU PRONTO!'' a voice shouted from the other end.

''Whoa, hold up. Why do you need me at the BAU? Is Emily ok? And who are you?'' he asked.

''I'm her friend Garcia, she's fine, ok she's not, SHE'S GOING INTO LABOUR!''

''WHAT? GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!''

''WE CAN'T! THE ROADS ARE CLOSED! SHE HAS TO GIVE BIRTH HERE!''

''Wha...how far is she?''

''I'm not sure, just get here! JJ's acting as midwife, Emily really needs you here!''

''How the hell am I supposed to get there?''

''I don't know! James it's your child, just get here!''

''Ok, ok I'm on my way!'' he said as he hung up, grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He ran back in ten seconds later. ''Pants!'' he sighed and rushed upstairs.

* * *

><p>JJ had Emily set up on the floor. She was lying back against a few cushions, and after a long battle JJ had gotten her pants off. She had a towel draped over Emily's legs and she was facing away from the rest of the team.<p>

''I called James, he's on his way!'' Garcia informed them as she walked back into the bullpen. She joined the rest of the team over behind Emily.

''Good,'' Emily sighed as she rested her head back against the cushions.

''Ok, see it's not so bad now is it Em? James is coming, now I'm going to have to take a look down there, is that ok?'' JJ asked.

''You'd do it if I said no anyway,'' Emily answered, and she spread her legs. JJ looked under the towel.

''Ugh,'' she grimaced and pulled back.

''What is it? Can you see anything?'' Emily asked.

''Mmhmm. It's not pretty,'' JJ said as she looked away from Emily.

''So, what's...how...what do you do now?''

''Um...I'm not sure.''

''You're not sure? JJ!''

''Look, I'll find out! Reid get over here!'' JJ shouted and Morgan pushed Reid over to her.

''Wha...what do you want me to do?'' he asked.

''Look at Emily and tell me what to do!''

''JJ! Don't go showing my private parts around to everyone!'' Emily screamed.

''He's a doctor!'' JJ defended herself.

''I'm not that kind of doctor JJ,'' Reid pointed out.

''Yeah but you know a freakish amount about...well everything. Just look genius!''

JJ pushed Reid over towards Emily and he reluctantly looked. He grimaced and looked away quickly. Morgan started laughing over Reid's reaction. ''Well genius? What do we do?'' JJ asked impatiently.

''...uh, we uh, measure how dilated she is,'' Reid answered and walked slowly back to the rest of the team.

''How was it Pretty Boy?'' Morgan asked, smirking.

''I think I'm going to be sick.''

* * *

><p>James rushed out the door and got into his car. He put the keys in the ignition but it wouldn't start. ''Come on dammit!'' he cursed as he banged his fists against the steering wheel. He sat silently there for a moment before a thought came into his head. ''Subway,'' he muttered as he got out of the car and sprinted to the nearest subway station.<p>

He ran as fast as he could until he reached the station, slipping on the ice a few times. He reached the station and quickly descended the steps, running over to the nearest ticket seller. ''I need a ticket for the station nearest Quantico,'' he said breathlessly.

''I'm sorry sir, the train isn't going that far tonight. We're only going into the centre of the city,'' the ticket seller answered.

''WHAT? Only to the centre? My girlfriend is giving birth to our child in Quantico, I need to get there!''

''I'm sorry sir, I can't do anything to help you.''

''Is there any other service? Bus or something?''

''There'll all cancelled sir. The roads are too bad to travel.''

''Shit! Damn what am I going to do?'' James asked himself as he walked away from the ticket booth and started pacing. ''Quantico...I could run, it's only forty five minutes...driving. Who knows how long running? But it's the only way, damn I'm spending too much time around Jen that I've picked up her habit of talking to myself!''

He ran back out of the station and along the road Emily took to work everyday. He fell a few times on the ice but he got back up straight away. He knew it was going to be long and tough, but he vowed to persevere. He wouldn't miss the birth of his child for anything in the world, he wasn't going to let a run of a few hours stop him. He ran as fast as he possibly could. his determination spurring him on. He seemed to have an energy he never had before as he sprinted along the slippery road to Quantico, going as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

><p>''Measure how dilated she is? What do I do, stick a ruler in there?'' JJ asked Reid who was going green.<p>

''NO JJ USE YOUR FINGERS! YOUR FINGERS!'' Emily screamed at her.

''Right! I'm sorry, I'm just panicking! Majorly panicking! Ok deep breaths...wait...I'm going to have to stick my fingers inside you?''

''Oh this is brilliant,'' Morgan laughed as Rossi hit him again.

''Look JJ I don't want you to do this either ok? But we have to do it,'' Emily said.

''I know, I know. How hard can it be? I've done it before,'' JJ said causing Morgan to choke on his coffee. She reluctantly stuck her fingers inside Emily. ''You're almost fully dilated. We have to get you ready for birth,'' JJ said as she pulled off the gloves she was wearing and threw them in a bin. She fixed the pillows behind Emily so she was more comfortable.

''Thanks Jayje, I mean it,'' Emily smiled, as another contraction hit and she winced. JJ took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

''Hey Em it's ok. I'm right here. Start panting ok? And you can push very gently with with the contraction, but very gently only.

''Ok. Panting I can do that.'' JJ knelt by Emily's side until the contraction was over. ''They're getting worse Jayje, a lot worse.''

''I know Em, but think about it this way. After all the pain you'll have a beautiful baby girl in your arms.''

''I know, and it is worth it right?''

''So worth it. And you know I'm right.''

''You are right.''

''Aren't I always?''

''Well there was the time when you thought you should measure how dilated I was by sticking a ruler inside me, the time you thought I was going into labour when I coughed, the time you thought you could successfully pass for a midwife, need I go on?''

JJ glared at her for a moment before saying ''You know for someone who compartmentalises so much you have a hard time letting go.''

''I know,'' Emily smirked. Another contraction came and she closed her eyes and started panting as JJ held her hand again.

''See? It's over now. Now I can't get you anything to drink, but I will make sure you're as comfortable as possible.''

''Thanks Jayje,'' Emily sighed.

''No problem Em. Now I just have to go and call the hospital.''

''You mean you haven't already?''

''I...forgot,'' JJ said, shifting her eyes guiltily. ''I'll do it right now,'' she said, moving to stand up.

''No!'' Emily cried as she clutched JJ's arm and JJ knelt down beside her again. ''I don't want you to go JJ.''

''Then I won't. I'll stay by your side all the time,'' JJ smiled as she looked deep into Emily's brown eyes. JJ's blue ones looking calmly at her and JJ's thumb rubbing circles on her hand made Emily relax a little, and she released her grip on JJ's arm and took her hand again.

''Thank you JJ.''

''No problem. I'll get Garcia to call the hospital.'' She roared at Garcia to call the hospital. She had insisted the team stay at least ten feet away. ''It's all going to be ok Emily. You'll see it when you hold little Mini-Me in your arms.''

''God I hope so.''

''It will be, trust me.''

''JJ I can't do this without you. I need you here.''

''Of course you can. You could do it by yourself. You're stronger than you think you are, and since you think you're pretty strong that's saying something.''

''Quiet Jareau. Now is not the time for ego jokes,'' Emily smiled, slapping JJ lightly.

''I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself,'' JJ smirked.

''Oh and JJ one more thing.''

''What is it? Is it the baby? Is there a pain?'' JJ asked, starting to get panicked.

''No, it's not that. Stop calling my baby Mini-Me.''

''Oh! I'm sorry Em, I just love the idea of a little clone running around. I'll call her Jennifer, or Jenny, or Jen-''

''Or Jenny Wenny?''

''Stop calling me that! How would you like it if I called you Emmykins?'' Being on the good side of Ambassador Prentiss had it's perks.

''She didn't...I'll stop, I swear.''

''Thank you.''

''I can't say the same for James.''

* * *

><p>He ran for what seemed to be hours. The cold air stung his skin and made his eyes water, but he kept on running, pushing every muscle to the limit. His muscles cried out in pain and breathing was difficult, but he kept thinking of the baby, and the reward he would get for all his effort. He was going to witness the birth of his child, it was so going to be worth all the pain.<p>

He lost his footing on the ice again but got back up straight away. He knew he was bleeding but he just kept on going, he had to. Sweat made his clothe cling to his skin, making it very umcomfortable but he tried his best to ignore it. The same thing he was doing with the pain.

He passed a row of houses when something caught his eye. He ran back and saw a bike in one of the yards. His conscience was torn, he knew it was wrong to take the bike but this was an extremely important event. He couldn't miss it. He ran into the yard and took the bike, and cycled for what seemed like forever until he saw the lights of the academy. He abandoned the bike near the entrance and hopped a few walls until he reached the entrance. Unfortunately it wasn't a different security guard from the last few times he had visted the BAU, and he wouldn't let him in.

''I'm sorry sir, I can't let you in,'' the security guard said gruffly, standing on front of James, blocking his access.

''Come on, my girlfriend is giving birth in there!'' James protested, barely able to talk.

''In there? Are you sure?''

''I'm positive! So please, just let me in!''

''Who is your girlfriend?''

''Emily Prentiss, works with the BAU team under control of Aaron Hotchner. I'm sure you know her, and Agent Jennifer Jareau, she's my sister. You probably know her too. Blond, about 5'6, yeah well she's delivering the baby. Please you have to let me in! I ran all the way from DC to get here! I'm not going to miss the birth of my child!''

''Alright you can go in, but just because it's special circumstances.''

''Thank you!'' James said quickly and rushed passed the security guard. He took the stairs since it would probably be faster than the elevator, taking two steps at a time. Eventually he arrived at the BAU floor and ran into the bullpen where the entire team and a few other agents were gathered around Emily who was lying in the middle of the floor with JJ in front of her.

He ran over to Emily who was panting and groaning on the floor. He collapsed beside her, the effects of his run finally catching up to him.

''James! You're here, how did you get here?'' Emily asked breathlessly as James collapsed beside her.

''Ran,'' he answered breathlessly. ''And stole a bike.''

''You ran? All the way from DC? And you stole a bike?''

''Couldn't...miss...this,'' he panted and took Emily's hand.

''Here, you look like you could use this,'' JJ said as she handed James a bottle of water.

''Thanks...Jen...''

''No problem, we can talk about your Grand Theft Auto later. For now, it's just great that you're here.''

''I...couldn't...miss this...,'' James said, his eyes closing. JJ swiftly moved a pillow behind his head. ''Thanks Jen,'' he moaned. Emily gave JJ a look and JJ grabbed the bottle of water from James' hand, who didn't even notice it as he was half asleep. She opened it and poured it over him. ''What the hell was that for?'' he asked as he came back to reality.

''You were falling asleep,'' JJ answered as if it was nothing. Emily winced again, which meant another contraction was on its way. James sprang into action and took the hand that JJ wasn't holding. ''How far along is she?'' he asked.

''Contractions are getting very close now. She's been in labour for a few hours now. It's been getting really close for about two,'' JJ answered as Emily threw her head back against the pillow.

''Ok, can you see the baby's head?''

''I'm afraid to look,'' JJ confessed, avoiding eye contact with James and biting her lip.

''You're afraid to look?''

''Yeah, last time I looked she nearly bit my head off.''

''It's true,'' Emily added.

''Why?'' James asked.

''She looked too long.''

''I had to be sure!'' JJ exclaimed.

''Face it JJ, you were staring.''

''I wasn't staring Emily, it was actually quite disgusting.''

''Oh thanks JJ. That makes me feel so good.''

''Well you look yourself then. Oh wait, you can't!''

''I'd rather not look than have a pervert staring at me!''

''Ok! Ok, ok! I will look, ok? I'm not a pervert, and I've seen it enough times not to be freaked out by it,'' James interrupted, before it got really bad and they started wrestling on the floor. His comments earned glares from both women. He looked between Emily's legs and popped back up with a worried look on his face. ''I see something that I think is the head.''

''WHAT? OH GOD, LET ME SEE!'' JJ shouted and she looked. ''OH GO IT IS! THE BABY IS COMING!'' The whole room seemed to get excited, and the team inched closer around Emily, but not so close that JJ would kill them. ''Ok, remain calm, calm, calm,'' JJ breathed, doing meditation exercises.

''Uh JJ? THE BABY IS COMING! STOP TRYING TO ACHIEVE INNER PEACE!'' Emily screamed.

''Right right! I'm sorry Emily, I really am! I'm just getting excited!''

''Yeah yeah, we're all excited! Just get on with it!''

''On it! Right lie back Em, James take her hand. I'm not going to lie, it will hurt. But just focus on your breathing and your pushing. Squeeze James' hand until it falls off if you want. I'm going to have to spread your legs a bit more, I promise not to stare Emily,'' JJ said as she pulled on a new pair of gloves.

''It's ok JJ. I was just getting agitated,'' Emily said as she took James' hand.

''Right. So remember, keep calm. Pant, that's important. Ok I'm ready. You can start pushing.''

Emily began pushing but it was painful. Really painful. ''Ugh! I can't do this JJ!'' she sighed.

''No, you're doing fine Emily. Absolutely fine. Keep doing what you're doing. She's getting nearer.''

''Ok,'' she panted.

''Right, I'm going to have to place my hand on the baby's head to support it. Prevent it from popping out you know.''

''Fine, AARRGGHH!'' Emily screamed as she pushed harder. She was trying her hardest and it was hurting. A lot. ''JAMES SLADE YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN! EVER!''

''Really? Because I had something different in mind,'' James said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and Emily saw the same ring JJ had used to propose what seemed like ages ago. ''Marry me Emily.''

The whole room gasped and JJ even looked up from what she was doing to smile happily at the two of them. ''James I-OH GOD! THAT ONE REALLY HURT!'' Emily screamed. JJ's head snapped back to the baby and began gently guiding her out.

''Ok Em this is where the panting becomes crucial,'' JJ pointed out as she gently stroked downwards on the baby's nose to remove excess amniotic fluid and mucus.

''Ok JJ,'' Emily panted and turned to James. ''James-''

''Emily don't. You shouldn't really be talking. Just...nod your head.'' Emily nodded her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and held her hand a little tighter.

''Ok we're nearly there! Just a few more pushes Emily! Come on, she's so close! She's so close!'' JJ shouted. Emily pushed with all her might, so much that there was tears in her eyes. and the team came closer.

* * *

><p>A few moments later Jennifer Kate was born. JJ took her in her arms and cleaned her off with a towel. She stared at her affectionately for a moment before handing her over to her mother. ''Your daughter,'' she smiled as she handed over to Emily. Her eyes were filling with tears as she handed her over. She could have held her forever.<p>

''Oh my god. Oh, she's beautiful. She really is,'' Emily smiled.

''She is. She's stunning. Em make sure the head is slightly lower than the body, book says so. The book also says to not cut the umbilical cord.''

''Ok I can do that. Hey sweetie, it's your mom here. I love you, you are so beautiful. I promise to love so much, me and your father. And your aunt. Baby I went through some tough times to get here, holding you in my arms. But it's worth it. You are so worth it. You became worth it the minute I laid eyes on you. I love you,'' Emily whispered to her newborn child as she placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead.

''I really don't want to spoil this adorable moment Emily, but can we come over now? We're going crazy over here!'' shouted Garcia and Emily nodded. The team ran over, with Garcia leading. They knelt down around her and cooed and ''awwed'' at the baby.

''Aww she is so beautiful! I can tell she's going to be just like you,'' Garcia smiled through happy tears. Everyone was smiling, even Hotch, and all the women had tears in their eyes.

JJ tore her eyes off her newborn niece for a moment to look at James, who had been silent since the baby was born. He was staring at his daughter in awe, and to JJ's surprise, he had tears in his eyes. ''You're crying!'' she squealed and he looked up at her.

''No...no I'm not,'' he said quickly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

''Yeah you are! You are so crying!''

''I'm not crying Jen!''

''James, it's ok to cry. See I'm crying and I never cry,'' Emily smiled and rested her head on James' shoulder. ''Do you want to hold her? If I hold her for a minute longer I won't be able to let her go. Anyway she keeps looking over at you. She obviously wants to see her father,'' Emily smiled again. James nodded and she handed Jennifer over to him. He cradled her in his arms and looked down at her with the biggest smile on his face. Emily leaned back against the pillow and smiled at the beautiful sight, father and daughter, words couldn't describe it.''

''Ooh I'm next!'' Garcia squealed.

''No I am! I am the child's aunt!'' JJ protested.

''You gave birth to her! You're already held her!''

''For a few seconds only! I want to properly hold my niece!''

''Ok ok! JJ you can go first because technically you didn't hold her properly. Garcia you can go next and Rossi after because he's godfather. The rest of you can fight amongst yourselves after that. Just let James hold her a while, he hasn't even had her for a minute,'' Emily interrupted.

''Ok I'm sorry. James hold your beautiful daughter as long as you like.''

''JJ is still going next Garcia.''

''Fine,'' Garcia grumbled.

* * *

><p>James held Jennifer for a few more minutes before handing her to a very excited JJ. ''Hey baby! I'm your aunt JJ, you have NO idea what I went through for you. And it's better that way, you don't want to hear it. But you need to know that I'd do it all over again, for you. I have dreamt about holding you in my arms for ages, and it felt so good, but it's nothing compared to what I feel now. It's amazing. And I know logically you should look like your mom, but I would love it if you turned out like me. You would be my little clone, my Mini-Me, and I know your mommy would hate it, she's even glaring at me right now, but I love it. But you will be beautiful regardless. I love you Jennifer,'' JJ smiled as she proudly held her tiny niece.<p>

''We did it James. She's here, and she is so beautiful,'' Emily smiled as she looked up at James.

''I know, and Em, there's no other person I'd rather do this with. I love you,'' he said and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

''James, kiss me properly,'' she said as she grabbed his shirt collar, her lips meeting his in a hungry kiss.

When they broke apart James licked his lips and looked down at her. ''You never answered my question Em.''

''What question?''

''The one where I asked you to marry me.''

''I nodded my head!''

''Not good enough for me. I need words,'' he smirked.

''Yes, I'll marry you. I don't have to think twice about it, you're the only person I want to spend my life with,'' she grinned as he took the box out and slid the ring onto her finger. The newly engaged couple shared a loving look before turning back to their daughter who was still in JJ's arms, and found the entire team staring at them. ''What?'' Emily asked.

''That was such an aww moment. That was so cute! I am so happy for you guys, you finally proposed James! I thought you'd never do it!'' JJ squealed. She'd have to be the one to break the silence.

''Wait...did you know JJ?''

''Yep! I was going insane not being able to tell you! I am so happy for you guys! We're actually going to become sisters Em! How awesome is that?''

''Very awesome.''

''I know! And now with Jennifer life is perfect! I just have to scream!'' And she screamed. Loudly. Very loudly. So loudly she woke up Jennifer and made her cry. ''Oh I'm so sorry baby! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm just happy, your mommy and daddy are getting married!'' JJ said, gently rocking the crying child.

''Nice one JJ, it took you all of five minutes to make the baby cry. And she can't even open her eyes yet,'' Morgan laughed and JJ hit him. ''Why is everyone hitting me today?''

''JJ it's fine. Just hand Jennifer over to her Aunty Garcia before you injure her,'' Emily said.

''I don't wanna. I'm sorry Em but I think I'm going to have to kidnap your baby,'' JJ said, backing away slightly from the group.

''Huh. I prepared for this. Morgan, do what we planned,'' Emily instructed and Morgan moved ominously closer to JJ.

''Here's the baby Garcia,'' JJ said quickly and handed Jennifer over to an eager Garcia. Morgan backed away from JJ laughing.

''Oh she's so precious! I could just take her home with me, can I take her home with me?'' Garcia squeed.

''We have to get her to the hospital first. If the ambulance ever gets here,'' Emily answered.

''Fine. At least the snow is letting up. We might be able to get this little chicken and her mommy to the hospital now.''

''The snow's letting up? Oh thank god, I am so sick of this hell hole!'' Emily sighed.

''And the hospital is much better Em, much better,'' Morgan remarked dryly.

''It is when you've been in labour for like eight hours on the BAU floor Morgan.''

''I will never look at that floor the same way again.''

* * *

><p>Jennifer was passed around to each BAU member, even Reid, and she came back to James again. Emily was falling asleep and was way too tired to hold Jennifer, as much as she wanted to. A few hours later the ambulance finally arrived and was able to take mother and child to the hospital.<p>

**Aww. Oh and I have some good news. THOMAS GIBSON SIGNED A TWO YEAR CONTRACT!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok so we've a new chapter. In the last little Jennifer Kate, the daugter of James and Emily was born, and James and Emily also got engaged. Aww. But what happens in this chapter? **

Chapter Forty Two

_''Emily Slade. James Prentiss...nah, Emily Slade is cuter,'' _JJ mused. She was visiting Emily and baby Jennifer in hospital after work, but when she got there Emily was asleep with Jennifer in her arms. They looked so cute, and Emily looked so natural with a child in her arms. Emily's dark hair was splayed around her and Jennifer on the pillow, like a curtain protecting too. Jennifer was starting to get hair, and it was dark, just like her mother's. JJ was slightly disappointed but she always loved Emily's hair, and that baby would have a beautiful head of hair when she grew up. But JJ still held hope for the eyes.

Both of them were asleep, and both looked extremely content. Jennifer was snuggled in tight next to her mother, and Emily held her impossibly close, like she was afraid that if she let her go she'd never see her again. It was perfectly understandable, after all Emily went through while she was pregnant, and even the birth was dramatic. It was like someone was writing this for Emily, but what kind of sick, twisted person would write this? No-one could, it was just fate. And Emily had a bad turn of it, but JJ hoped, no she prayed, that everything would be ok for Emily now. No more pain, no more anguish, no more angst, no sadness, no tears, just happiness and joy. She deserved it for everything she went through.

Jennifer stirred in her sleep, and moved her tiny hand as if she was trying to grab something. It must be a dream. She kept on reaching out and she grabbed a strand of Emily's hair. She held on gently to the hair and relaxed again. It was too cute. JJ smiled at the interaction and sat on the windowsill in Emily's private room. Her mother had paid for it. She ran a hand through her hair and got comfortable on the windowsill that was right in front of Emily's bed. It was the best vantage point for watching them. Emily moved Jennifer closer to her in her sleep. Even in her sleep she was protecting her. It was adorable really. And oh so sweet. JJ knew Emily loved that child more than anything in the world, and in the few days Jennifer Kate had been on the planet she had changed everybody's life. JJ had protected her when they were held captive by the UnSub, it was Emily and James' turn now.

Speaking of James, JJ had no idea where in the name of God he was. When she walked into the room the only people in it where Emily and Jennifer, and a nurse. The nurse left shortly after JJ came in. She wondered where he was, he was pretty much attached to Emily the last few days, it was unlike him to be missing. Maybe he went home for a much needed shower and a change of clothes. He had started to smell. And Emily and JJ didn't waste any time in telling him.

JJ could watch mother and daughter sleeping forever, but she would have got really bored. It was such a sweet sight, and after taking a quick picture with her cellphone (that Garcia would no doubt have framed) she jumped off the windowsill and started pacing. She didn't want to wake either of them, they just looked so at peace. She paced around for a while, and to entertain herself she started talking to herself.

''So JJ...anything happen today? No not really JJ, just a lot of files. Oh that must have been so hard for you JJ. It was JJ, I was bored senseless all day. Ok even I realise that this is crazy. There must be something else I could talk about...ah! The adorableness of Emily and little Mini-Me sleeping! Wait Emily said I shouldn't call her Mini-Me...but Emily isn't awake so I can do it all I want! Hehe, take that Emily,'' JJ smirked to herself.

''They are just too cute really. If they're like this all the time I'll have a photo album filled up by the time she's six months old. I took a hundred pictures yesterday, but Emily thinks I only took fifteen. Thank god for the non-flash, silent camera Garcia gave me for Christmas. Hehehe. I wonder where James is, he's probably at home, the smell must have been getting to Emily and she sent him home. And of course being her little lapdog he'll do anything she says, like me. Oh no...I'm Emily's lapdog! Shit! How the hell did that happen?''

''How did what happen?'' James asked as he walked into the room, knocking JJ out of her reverie. JJ turned around quickly and didn't have time to wipe the embarrassed expression off her face.

''Uh...nothing!'' she lied, mentally kicking herself for coming up with the worst lie ever.

''Nothing? It sure sounded like something.''

''It was the people next door.''

''Next door is the nurse's station.''

''Yeah it is. You know them nurses, always swearing and questioning events! Hahahaha ha...''

''What? That makes no sense...oh my god you were talking to yourself!''

''What? No I wasn't!'' JJ shouted, looking anywhere but James.

''You were! You were talking to yourself!'' James laughed, getting a real kick out of this.

''No I wasn't! It was the psycho nurses!''

''Sure JJ, it was the psycho nurses. I believe you.''

''Finally! Those nurses are crazy!''

''I was being sarcastic Jen.''

''And so was I...''

''This is just too good. Wait until I tell Emily,'' James smirked evilly.

''NO!'' JJ screamed, loud enough to wake up Emily and Jennifer. Jennifer started crying and Emily tried to calm her down.

''Do you see what you've done Jen?'' James asked.

''I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Emily!'' JJ apologised.

''It's ok Jayje, she's calmed down now,'' Emily said as she gently rocked her daughter in her arms.

''Only you can get her to do that,'' JJ smiled as she sat down on the bed next to Emily. James took the chair and started gently stroking the rapidly appearing hair on his daughter's head.

''She just likes me more than she likes you. Maybe because she heard some of your insane rantings while I was pregnant,'' Emily teased.

''How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry for that?''

''Um...well actually you've never said you're sorry. Has she James?''

''Nope. Never,'' agreed James and he looked up at JJ with the smirk still on his face.

''Oh. Well I'm sorry now,'' JJ apologised.

''Yeah well that isn't good enough JJ. You drove me insane. At times I felt like killing you.''

''But you didn't! So it's ok now?''

''I can grow to forgive you.''

''Yay!'' JJ squealed happily.

''Just don't do it again.''

''Oh I won't. I'm not going to tell you how to raise your child Emily, that's up to you.''

''Ahem.''

''And James. Only the two of you can decide how you want to raise her. I'm not going to get in the way of that.''

''You're not?'' Emily asked, touched that JJ was being reasonable for once.

''I'm not. Seriously. She is your child and you make the decisions.''

''She was my child when I was pregnant too.''

'''She was...but that was different. I had to protect her her while you were pregnant, and you couldn't really because you were, well, pregnant.''

''JJ that was a long time ago.''

''I'm not talking about The Incident, I'm talking about everything after. You were a pregnant women, you were supposed to be enjoying your pregnancy, relaxing, I could do all the hard work.''

''Such as?''

''Making sure you were prepared, taking care of you, making sure you were eating the right things, and being the best damn godmother any child could wish for.''

''And now I have to do all the hard work?''

''Yep, you're on your own now Prentiss,'' JJ smirked.

''Very funny Jayje.''

''I know wasn't it? One of my better ones I think.''

''You can tell yourself that.''

''I will. But Em, I will be there. You know that.''

''I know Jay.''

''Jay...,'' JJ pondered. Emily was constantly coming up with new nicknames for her. Most of them she didn't like. ''I like this one. You can call me Jay.''

''Ok then Jay,'' Emily smiled.

''Oh Emily!'' James said. ''You'll never guess what I saw JJ doing...''

* * *

><p>A few days later Emily and Jennifer could go home. James drove his new, bigger car to the hospital and JJ and Garcia insisted on coming too. ''Hey how is my litte Pikachu doing? I haven't seen her in like...seven hours!'' Garcia squealed as James and Emily walked out of the hospital doors with Jennifer in Emily's arms. She rushed over to them and Emily handed Jennifer over to her. Already, Jennifer loved her Aunt PenPen (Garcia's nickname for herself). She was probably only second behind Emily, and depending on her mood, James. JJ was not happy.<p>

''Those seven hours must have been so hard for you,'' Emily said sarcastically.

''It was, I love my litte niece JenJen!'' Emily allowed her to call her daughter that. There was no point in arguing with Garcia unless you wanted to ruin your life. But nobody else was allowed call her that.

''She loves you too Pen,'' Emily smiled.

''Don't I know it,'' JJ grumbled.

''JJ she loves you too!'' Emily assured as she gently rubbed JJ's arm. JJ was leaning back against the car with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. James was at the other side of the car getting Jennifer's carseat ready.

''No she doesn't! Everytime I hold her she looks away! I can't get her to stop crying, and she hasn't smiled at me yet! She's smiled at everyone, even Hotch, and that made him smile! I smile at her all the time yet she just scowls at me!'' JJ whined and her scowl was replaced by a sad puppy look.

''She doesn't scowl. She just...-''

''Glares?''

''JJ she can hardly keep her eyes open for very long yet.''

''Uh, yeah she can! Remember yesterday when she practically stared at Reid? She hasn't even looked at me yet!''

''That's because she was sleepy whenever you held her.''

''Right after she stared at Reid yesterday, I held her for like twenty minutes. Not once did she open her eyes.''

''Maybe the lighting was wrong?''

''The lighting was fine. I was able to open my eyes perfectly.''

''JJ you're not a newborn child.''

''Just face it Em, your daughter hates me! My own niece hates me! The niece I took so many beatings for hates me!'

''She doesn't know that!''

''Do you want me to tell her? Because I can tell her! Maybe then she'll like me!''

''JJ you don't have to do that.''

''Look Jayje, little JenJen is in a good mood now. Hold her and I'll bet she smiles at you,'' Garcia said, handing JJ Jennifer.

JJ took her and in a few short seconds Jennifer had started crying. ''See! She hates me!'' JJ cried, as she gently rocked Jennifer back and forth in her arms, but Jennifer kept on crying.

''Maybe she does hate you,'' Garcia remarked as she took Jennifer back and she stopped crying.

''This is not fair. I love her so much, yet she hates me! It's not fair!'' JJ whined again.

''Aww JJ honey, it'll be alright. She'll grow to love you,'' Emily said calmly.

''She better.''

* * *

><p>They all got into the car and drove back to James' house. The cars of the BAU team members were gathered there already, leaving Emily and James very confused. JJ and Garcia just smiled.<p>

Garcia and Emily, who were in the back, helped Jennifer out of her carseat, while James and JJ held the doors open for them. JJ was still moping, this was clearly getting to her.

They opened the door and the other four members of the BAU team were there. They were all smiles, even Hotch, and they had a few balloons and other decorations set up, and to Emily's delight, finger food and champagne. She hadn't had a drink in nearly ten months. She greeted everyone, handed Jennifer to Reid, who was falling in love with the baby, and made straight for the champagne. JJ followed her as the baby most likely wouldn't want her there.

''Wow, somebody's really going at it,'' JJ remarked, her lips twitched in a small smile as she watched Emily down a glass of champagne in one.

''Can't help it. Haven't had a drink in ten months,'' Emily replied as she downed another one. She took another glass to sip and handed one to JJ. ''Ok I'm good now. I can go slowly.''

''Good, keep at the pace you're at and you'll have them all drunk in five minutes.''

''JJ you know me. I wouldn't get drunk at my daughter's homecoming party.''

''No, but you did get drunk at my son's.''

''You shouldn't have had so much wine there.''

''Emily you brought all the alcohol.''

''Oh yeah,'' Emily smiled and they walked back over to the rest of the team.

Reid still had Jennifer in his arms and he was making her smile. The rest of the team cooed over her. Emily was really proud watching Reid. He was like her little brother, and he looked so natural holding Rose. It was really sweet.

''Oh look Emily look! She's smiling at me!'' he said in his high, squeaky voice.

''Way to rub it in Reid,'' JJ scowled.

''Way to run what in?'' the genius asked, getting confused.

''JJ thinks Jennifer hates her,'' Emily explained.

''Well she wouldn't really know if she hates her. She wouldn't even know who you are Emily at this stage.''

''I keep telling her that but she won't listen!''

''Emily I have proof that she hates me. She never smiled at me, always cries when I hold her, has never smiled at me and just plain hates me,'' JJ stated.

''Maybe she can sense your bad mood. Babies can do that,'' Garcia pointed out.

''That's cats Garcia,'' Reid said.

''Whatever genius. I'm just saying that maybe little JenJen can sense JJ is feeling negative.''

''But I don't feel negative when I'm around her! It's one of the best feelings in the world, holding her, and I love it. Yet for some reason she hates me.''

''Maybe she holds a grudge for all the nagging you did while I was pregnant,'' Emily suggested.

''No that's not it. She just hates me. Reid when can we find out what eye colour she'll have?''

''Still hoping you'll have a clone JJ?'' Emily asked.

''Yes. Now talk Reid.''

''Hmm well at the moment she has dark blue eyes, and usually what they do is look at the colour directly around the iris. In Jennifer, it's dark, so she'll most likely have brown eyes or a dark blue.''

''So there's still a chance she'll have brown eyes?''

''It's very possible.''

''Yay,'' JJ squealed.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day the team enjoyed themselves at the party. They were all completely relaxed, laughing and enjoyed themselves. They all held Jennifer, and she fell asleep in Rossi's arms. JJ saw her oppurtunity and took Jennifer from Rossi. Not even a minute in to JJ holding her, Jennifer woke up and started crying. JJ handed her back to Rossi sadly as Emily rubbed her on the back reassuringly.<p>

JJ tried again a twenty minutes later, but her effort had the same result. The rest of the team kept JJ away from Jennifer after that. So JJ sulked in a corner while Emily and Garcia comforted her. But they couldn't stay away from Jennifer for long so poor JJ was left alone a lot.

Emily went over into the kitchen to get more drinks for everyone and Rossi went in to help her. ''Reid seems to have a real knack with kids, doesn't he?'' Rossi remarked as he watched Reid with Jennifer again.

''Yeah he does, with Jennifer anyway. I don't know where they get this whole 'Reid Effect' thing from,'' Emily responded as she handed Rossi a few glasses.

''Me neither. I think they made it up.''

''Do you ever feel like you've missed a lot? Like that whole Lila thing, and this 'Reid Effect'. And sometimes they talk about this Greenaway person.''

''Sometimes, but I think we've experience a lot more with them than let's say Gideon or this Greenaway person. We were there when JJ had Henry, when you had Jennifer, when Haley...you know. I think we've gone through a lot more with the team than they ever did.''

''I know but sometimes I kind of feel left out when they talk about old cases or old people.''

''You shouldn't. You are a part of this team, and an important part too. We wouldn't be the same without you. Every single member of this team loves you, JJ is crazy about you. I even think there's a part of her that's slightly in love with you. She loves you so much Emily, and she made you feel welcome didn't she? Because that's the kind of person she is, and look where that got her. The two of you are impossible close. You are a vital member of this team, don't feel left out at all.''

''Thanks Rossi. Do you ever feel left out?''

''Always. I haven't a clue what Garcia is talking about most of the time,'' he smiled.

''Me neither! Just smile and nod and she'll move on to flirt with Morgan.''

''Yeah, I'll try that next time.''

''Do, it's easier than you think.''

''I'll try, I'll try, I promise. Now we better get these drinks out, they'll start to get suspicious.''

''Yeah they will. JJ already thinks I'm going to get drunk.''

''Well the last time we had a homecoming party you did get drunk.''

''Why does everyone keep mentioning that?''

They walked back out of the kitchen and passed the drinks around. Rossi went back to the rest of the team and James, while Emily grabbed two glasses and headed over to JJ who was sitting on her own with a very sad look on her face.

''Here, I thought you could use this,'' Emily said as she sat down next to JJ. JJ glanced at her briefly and took the glass. She returned her gaze to her shoes and mutterd a barely audible ''Thanks''.

''Look Jayje, I know you're upset about her not liking you, but trust me she will. Once she sees how sweet, caring and wonderful you really are she'll love you. She's just confused at the moment. I promise you JJ, once she starts recognising people she'll literally adore you.''

''Do you really think that?'' JJ asked, as she turned her head quickly and looked at Emily.

JJ's hair hit Emily in the face, but she just wrinkled her nose and kept talking. ''I do JJ. I know it. It won't always be like this, I promise.''

''But why did she have to pick me of all people to hate? I absolutely adore her, and would do anything for her, yet she hates me.''

''I don't think she planned on it JJ.''

''Maybe it's just my bad luck.''

''JJ you have good luck.''

''Emily I was hit in the head with a shovel, abducted by a crazy UnSub with you, was attacked by dogs-''

''Ok so there is some bad luck, but you have good luck too. You have a beautiful son, a loving boyfriend, a niece who will grow up to love you and idolise you, a team that is behind you 100%, anda future sister-in-law that loves you so much,'' Emily said, taking JJ's hand the same way she did the night Garcia was shot.

''You always know exactly what to say Em.''

''I know,'' Emily smiled.

''And you're cocky too! I hope Jennifer doesn't pick that up.''

''Well then she'll have to spend more time around you, because you are a very modest person.''

''I guess.''

''JJ I know what you're thinking. She won't hate you all your life, she will grow up to worship the ground you walk on. You'll be her idol, her hero, the person she looks up to. She'll want to be just like you, she'll probably mimic most of the things you do. You will be her hero JJ, the person she gets her inspiration from. You or Hannah Montana.''

''Oh my god, I'll be held up as high as Hannah Montana! That's great!''

''It is, and I swear JJ it will come true.''

''If you say so.''

**Aww poor JJ:( Please leave a review, I like to know what you all think, whether you like the story, love it, hate it, want to kill me, etc.**


	43. Chapter 43

**So Jennifer hates JJ. Poor JJ. But will Jennifer's opinion change in this chapter? Read on and see!**

Chapter Forty Three

''Right now Jenny you have to promise to be nice to your Aunt JJ, can you do that?'' Emily asked Jennifer. JJ had made her say it. Her logic was that since Jennifer liked Emily she might be able to persuade Jennifer to like her too. JJ clearly wasn't thinking straight.

Jennifer stared back at Emily with a small smile on her lips. ''She said yes JJ.''

''Sure she did Em, she can't talk!'' JJ exclaimed as she walked over to Emily who was standing in the middle of the floor with Jennifer in her arms. JJ smiled down at Jennifer and the smile disappeared from Jennifer's face. ''See, hates me!''

''She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't love you yet.''

''Em you've tried every thing and I still don't believe you. She just hates me.''

''She doesn't. Look hold her and I bet she'll be fine.''

''Ok...,'' JJ said reluctantly and Emily handed Jennifer over to her. JJ smiled down at her and rocked her gently. To her surprise Jennifer smiled at her. ''Oh my god she smiled at me! She likes me!'' JJ cried, resisting the urge to jump up and down.

''See! I told you!'' Emily smiled.

''Oh this feels so amazing, she is so beautiful Emily. Hi Jenny, I'm JayJay. Yeah, I'm Jayjay. Say JayJay. JayJay,'' JJ cooed at the child who was staring at her as if she had two heads.

''JJ she can't talk.''

''I know she can't talk, I just want my name to be her first word. JayJay, say JayJay.''

''JJ.''

''See even you're doing it now! Say JayJay! JayJay!''

''JJ,'' Emily sighed.

''See even your mommy is saying it baby! JayJay! JayJay!''

''JJ just stop.''

''Fine. But her first word will be JJ I assure you!''

''Ok it will. Ok um JJ I have to um...feed her now,'' Emily said.

''Oh ok. Do you want me to do it?'' JJ asked, clearly not getting the hint Emily was trying to give her.

''I'm not sure if you can.''

''Emily I've fed a baby before. It's not that hard. Where's the bottle?''

''I didn't mean that way.''

''What other way can you-oh.''

''Yeah...do you really want to see that?''

''Not really...I'll stand over in the corner,'' JJ said, walking over to the corner to look out the window.

''You'll need to give me the baby JJ.''

''Dammit! I thought I could get away with it!'' JJ cursed as she handed Jennifer back to Emily.

''Did you really?''

''No.''

''Well at least you're honest. You might want to go to your corner now.''

JJ disappeared off to the corner and looked out the window. She wished she had Jennifer in her arms to point out the trees and the clouds, and other pieces of nature. She had done it with Henry and it felt so good. Helping Henry learn was one of the things she enjoyed most, and she would love to help out Jennifer. Or JenJen. She was getting fond of that name.

She turned around and Emily was doing up the last few buttons on her blouse. ''Can I take her again?'' JJ asked.

''Yeah sure. Just try not to freak her out ok?'' Emily smirked.

''I won't. Come here JenJen, come to your Aunt JayJay,'' JJ smiled as Emily handed Jennifer back to her.

''What did you say?''

''Aunt JJ.''

''No...the other thing?''

''I said come here.''

''What did you call my daughter?''

''Uh...Jenny?''

''No you didn't.''

''Ok fine, JenJen but it's so cute Emily!''

''Just don't do it again.''

''Fine, hey JenJen, do you want to look at the trees?'' JJ smiled but Jennifer started crying again. ''Oh hey baby it's ok your Aunty JJ is here,'' JJ soothed her but that made Jennifer cry even more. ''What did I do?''

''You jinxed it. Come on give her back to me, like you said I'm the only one that can stop her crying.''

''I don't get it. She loved me a few minutes ago, your breast milk tainted her!''

''Um...ok...''

''Like she loved me! She smiled at me! It was so cute and then she goes back to hating me again!''

''Because of my tainted breast milk?'' Emily asked, sceptically raising an eyebrow as she got Jennifer to calm down.

''Yes! It's poison! What did you do to it?''

''NOTHING! Jeez JJ, sometimes I worry about you.''

''Hmm...maybe she's tired and cranky?''

''She doesn't get cranky when she's tired. Only when she wakes up.''

''Oh. Any chance you're wrong?''

''I could get Reid to give you a statistic on how right I am.''

''Don't. He'll show off how good he is with JenJen.''

''JJ.''

''JJ please stop worrying. Please,'' Emily pleaded with her, bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

''Why?''

''For your mental health. And mine.''

''Fine, but Emily I don't think I should be godmother anymore.''

''Why? Because you think she hates you?''

''She does hate me!''

''She doesn't. JJ, there is no other person in the world I would want to be godmother for my child. I would trust you more than anyone with her.''

''Even James?''

''Even James. Especially as he nearly dropped her last Tuesday.''

''That was an accident Emily.''

''Still! And you've never nearly dropped her.''

''No...no I haven't. But I have made her cry.''

''Everything makes her cry JJ!''

''Especially me. But Emily, godparents are supposed to look after your child and have a special bond with them.''

''You have a special bond with her. JJ you are her saviour, you have a connection with her no-one else has.''

''I guess...''

''And JJ, if James and I died, I'd want you to have her.''

''Are you sure that's wise? I might end up killing her.''

Emily laughed and moved closer to JJ. ''Jay, I've seen you with Henry. You are an amazing parent, and I look up to you because of that. You really are a wonderful mom, and given time, Jenny will love you as much as Henry does.''

''I hope so. She's so cute,'' JJ smiled as she gently shook Jennifer's hand. Jennifer started whimpering and turned towards her mother. ''Aw come on!''

* * *

><p>Jennifer was two weeks old now and the ambassador had finally decided to pay a visit. But to be fair she had a reasonable excuse, she had been in Spain for the last two months.<p>

The ambassador had also decided to leave her comfort zone and travel to James and Emily's house, which came as a huge surprise to Emily. She usually insisted they come to Prentiss mansion.

Emily was wearing a simple but elegant yellow dress, with Jennifer in a matching yellow babygro. Emily swore that if James called them bananas she would kill him. She had made James put a shirt on and had cleaned the house everyday for the last three days. It was for Jennifer's sake, not hers. She really wanted her mother to enjoy spending time with her new grandchild, and Emily knew the ambassador couldn't enjoy herself with even a speck of dust around.

''Emily darling hello! How are you doing! Oh you look wonderful, just wonderful! Pregnancy does that to people,'' the ambassador greeted Emily as Emily opened the door for her. She kissed Emily on both cheeks and Emily had a very confused look on her face.

''Um...hi...I'm doing fine. What about you?'' Emily asked as she glanced at James who was holding Jennifer. He looked just as confused.

He mouthed ''What happened to her?'' over to Emily and Emily just shook her head in confusion. What had happened to the ambassador?

''I'm doing excellent Emily, just excellent! So where is my little granddaughter? Oh I just can't wait to see her!'' the ambassador exclaimed as Emily took her into the living room.

''She's in here.''

''Oh...oh Emily, she's beautiful. She lookds just like you, the hair...oh she's stunning,'' the ambassador gasped as she clapped eyes on the young child in James' arms. ''Oh and hello James.''

''Hello ambassador,'' he smiled.

''Oh no please, call me Elizabeth. Can I hold her?''

''Yes, of course,'' James said as he handed Jennifer over to her.

''Oh she really is beautiful. And such a well-behaved child. Unlike you Emily, you were an awful screamer.''

''Don't I know it,'' James muttered under his breath and Emily elbowed him.

''So anything happen with you recently? You seem very good humoured,'' Emily inquired.

''Oh yes. I got a new posting in France next week. You know how much I love France.''

''I do...''

''Oh Emily she's just stunning. Oh James I have some gifts for the three of you in the car, be a dear and get them will you?'' James did as he was told leaving Emily alone with her mother. ''Emily you really should try and start losing the baby weight, having to look after Jennifer is no excuse. You could take her out for a walk, or get James to look after her. He is the baby's father. Or I'm sure your lovely friend Jennifer would gladly babysit.''

''Um Jennifer doesn't really like...Jennifer.''

''Hmm that will be confusing. You really should have thought about that Emily.''

''Mother, I named Jennifer after...Jennifer, obviously. She saved my daughter, and my life. I owed it to her. Plus I love the name.''

''Then how are you going to tell them apart?''

''Everyone calls Jennifer, the big one, JJ. And we call little Jennifer Jenny.''

''Then who's Jennifer?''

''Both of them.''

''Yet neither of them are called Jennifer?''

''Yes.''

''I'm confused.''

''Don't be. Little Jennifer is Jenny and big Jennifer is JJ.''

''Ok...I think I've got it now.''

''Good,'' Emily smiled, but the ambassador still looked confused. James arrived in then with two bags.

''Ah yes the presents! Hand them over to me. Ok this first one is for all of you,'' the ambassador said as she pulled out an envelope. ''It's a voucher for a family portrait with a very good photographer. Top quality, he's an old friend of mine actually.''

''Mother you didn't have t-''

''Nonsense Emily. Everyone needs a family portrait, even if one of the members of the family refuses to pose for it.'' She was referring to the time when Emily was sixteen and she decided to get a family portrait done. Emily was right in the middle of her goth stage, and the ambassador insisted that Emily dress respectfully for the portait. Emily was having none of it and turned up to the studio more goth than ever. The make up was darker, she had more jewellery on, and she scowled at everyone. They had a huge argument and in the end Emily just walked out, leaving her mother and father to take the picture by themselves. Emily didn't return home until the next morning.

''Thank you. But you really didn't have-''

''And the next one is for Jennifer herself. I figured that she'd be a tomboy just like you Emily, so instead of buying her something pink I went for red,'' the ambassador said as she presented them a tiny red pair of slippers. ''They're very high quality. Use them wisely.''

''We will.''

''Oh and I just had to get this made for her. Every Prentiss woman needs the family crest,'' she stated as she brought out a small handkerchief with the Prentiss coat of arms and her name embroidered on. ''I know she can't use it but she can in the future.''

Emily took it and looked guiltily at James. ''Um, Mother this is lovely, but she's called Jennifer Prentiss.''

''She's not? Then what else could she possibly be called?''

''Jennifer Slade...''

''But shouldn't she take your name? You're not married!''

''No, but we're engaged.''

''Engaged? Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations darling, I'm so happy for you!'' the ambassador exclaimed as she hugged Emily. Emily shot a confused look at James and hugged her back.

She mouthed over ot him ''She really likes France!''

* * *

><p>''Since Jenny is taking my name, will you?'' James asked. Him and Emily were lying in their bed. Emily was lying with her head at the bottom of the bed looking over case files. Although she was on maternity leave it still didn't feel right not to be surrounded by serial killers. So she asked JJ to give her a few of her files, and JJ gladly agreed. James was resting his head on Emily's back and was trying to tempt her away from work.<p>

''Probably, although I like my name,'' Emily replied, not looking up from the current case file she was reading.

''It is an awesome name. But come on, complete the trinity.''

''James are you trying to force me to take your name?''

''What? No! I was just-''

''James, I was joking,'' she said, turning to face him with a slight smirk on her face.

''Oh. But wouldn't it be nice us all having the same name? Like a proper family.''

''We are a proper family.''

''I know that, but since Jenny and I have the same name you'd be the odd one out.''

''Actually you're the odd one out Blondie,'' she teased as she ruffled his hair.

''Stop ganging up on me. I'm also the only man.''

''Oh yeah. Girl power.''

''See? Ganging up on me? It's not fair,'' James pouted.

''Aww honey we'd never gang up on you! Unless there was something we wanted...,'' Emily purred.

''That really makes me feel better Em.''

''Aww I'm sorry honey...now go to sleep. You're distracting me,'' Emily said as she gently ran her hand down James' face before turning back to the paperwork.

''Emily can you leave the serial killers alone for one night? Please for me?'' he pleaded, using the same puppy dog expression JJ would use.

''I have to do these files...''

''Aww come on, surely you can give them up for one night?''

''I can't.''

''Not even for your loving fiancé?'' James inquired as he ran his hands along her back.

''Not even for him.''

''Aww please Em? I'll do anything.''

''Anything?'' she repeated, setting down her pen and turning back to him.

''Anything,'' he clarified and started kissing her neck.

''Hmm...I'd like a footrub.''

''Footrub it is my love,'' he smiled and started massaging her feet. She lay her head down on the bed and closed her eyes, and soon she was completely relaxed. As part of his fitness training James had taken a course on Sport Physiotherapy, and had learned how to perform massages that might heal sports injury. Of course he had never used it that way, he always saved his talent for Emily.

''Mmm James, I am so glad you did that course baby,'' she moaned.

''You like that Sparkles? How about this?'' he asked as he moved his head and started sucking on her toes.

''James...what the...what the hell are you doing?'' she asked as she moved her leg away from him, hitting him in the face accidently.

''Sucking your toes,'' he answered.

''Suck...sucking my toes? I'm not Sarah Ferguson!''

''Who?''

''It doesn't matter.''

''Ok, do you want me to continue giving you the footrub?''

''Um...no. But I am getting bored of all this paperwork...''

''Now that's what I'm talking about,'' he smirked as Emily climbed onto his lap.

''And it has been over a week since we made love...''

''Yeah a newborn baby can get in the way of that.''

''And I checked on her ten minutes ago. She is sleeping soundly, will probably be that way for the rest of the night.''

''Isn't that lucky?''

''Very,'' she replied seductively, and captured his lips with her own. She pushed against his chest and he fell back against the pillows. He put his hands on her hips and slowly dragged her down on top of him. She kissed him again and ran her hands down his chest. Thankfully he chose tonight as the night he slept shirtless in bed.

He started moving the hem of her shirt up along her body until she broke away from him long enough for him to slip it over her head. She leant down and kissed him again, and started toying with the top of his pyjama pants. She started slowly sliding it down when suddenly a cry came from the baby monitor.

James groaned and Emily whined ''I'll get her.'' She put her shirt back on and moved off the bed, but James grabbed her wrist.

''I'll come with you.''

''Ok, but if she needs her diaper changed you're doing it. I did it last time,'' Emily stated.

''Fine. Diaper changing, my favourite fatherly job,'' he joked.

''At least you don't have to breastfeed her.''

''Oh to be that baby...''

''Shut up, pervert.''

''I can't help it, you got me all worked up,'' he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. She pushed him away and took his hand as she led him into Jennifer's room. ''Alright I'll behave,'' he groaned.

''Good,'' she smirked.

''Does it actually hurt?''

''What, breastfeeding?''

''Yeah.''

''I'm getting used to it. It was worse before.''

''Hmm I guess that's alright. I don't want anything hurting my precious FBI agent,'' he smiled as he slid his hands around her waist and stole a quick kiss.

She broke away from him smilng and nodded in the direction of Jennifer's room. ''Come on, our daughter needs us.''

''I still love the sound of that. Our daughter. It just sounds so nice doesn't it?'' he asked as he took her hand again and they entered Jennifer's room.

''It does. It just sounds...right. Hey Jenny what's wrong? Are you hungry?'' Emily asked as she picked up the crying Jennifer. She put on the voice she used for Jennifer, and sometimes JJ.

''I think JJ might have come into her room,'' James remarked. He was getting a huge kick out of the Jennifer hating JJ business. It was a brother sister thing, they were constantly teasing each other, yet deep down they loved each other.

''Leave her alone James, she'll grow to love her. That right Jenny? Aww see she's calmed down, all she needed was her mommy,'' Emily smiled, as she gently rocked Jennifer in her arms. Jennifer had stopped crying and was reaching out towards Emily's hair. She loved playing with Emily's hair. Sometimes her Aunt PenPen's as well, but she preferred her mother's. JJ...not so much. ''Oh but she stills needs her diaper changed. And that's where Daddy takes over isn't it Sweetie?'' Emily sang as she happily handed their child over to James.

''Yay. Hey Precious, I need you to be good for Daddy ok? I'm just going to change your diaper, and then I promise I will give you the biggest cuddle ever. That ok princess? Yeah you just move your hand cutely like that. That's your way of saying yes,'' he smiled as he changed her diaper. Emily looked on smiling, she just loved watching the two most important people in her life interact. It was so cute, and her heart swelled everytime either of them smiled at the other.

''There, you're nice and clean now Precious. And here is that cuddle I promised...aww are you cuddling Daddy back? Good girl, you're just the best girl aren't you?'' he babytalked as Emily walked over to him.

''As adorable as this is, she has to sleep James,'' she said as she gently stroked Jennifer's short hair.

''I know, I know. I'm going to have to put you to bed now Princess, can you give Daddy a kiss? No? That's ok, I can give Jenny a kiss.''

''And what about Mommy? Where's her kiss?'' Emily asked with a smile on her face.

''She'll get hers too, we just can't have Jenny seeing it can we? No it might scar her. Goodnight Princess,'' James said as he leaned down and kissed the top of his daughter's head. Emily repeated the action and Jennifer grabbed onto a strand of hair. She gently freed it from her daughter's hand, and James and Emily leaned against the bar of her cot as they watched her fall asleep.

''What's her fascination with your hair?'' James asked.

''I'm not sure, maybe she likes the shampoo I use.''

''Maybe, I doubt it though. Maybe she just likes it or she's trying to bring you closer.''

''Maybe, but I'm not going to profile our little daughter.''

''Or me. You can't profile me either.''

''James honey, I don't need to profile you. I already know you better than you know yourself.''

''I guess...but still no profiling.''

''Fine. Aww look she's falling asleep. Her hand fell back against the mattress.''

''Aww. How can she make everything cute?''

''Probably the way you make everything sexy,'' she smirked.

''I am pretty sexy...I think she's asleep now. So if you know so much about me, tell me something Em,'' he requested as he turned to her.

''You have a lot of love to give. Especially to our daughter, and hopefully me. But right now, at this moment, I badly want some of your love,'' she purred as she moved closer to him and snaked her hands around his neck.

''I can do that. I can show you how much I really love you,'' he flirted back as he placed his hands on her hips.

''Then what are you waiting for?''

* * *

><p>James had an appointmet at eleven the next day, and since it was a Saturday JJ decided to come and help Emiy look after Jennifer. Will had taken Henry to see his grandparents so JJ had the weekend to herself.<p>

''When do you have to feed her next?'' JJ asked. She was sitting on Emily's couch staring at Jennifer in Emily's arms. Jennifer was looking away from her and was playing with a lock of Emily's hair.

''A few hours. Do you want to try and hold her again?''

''I tried an hour ago. She spat on me.''

''That wasn't your fault. You just happened to be holding her at the time.''

''Sure. But I will try, it's unlikely that she'll spit on me again.''

''Ok. Jenny you have to go over to your Aunty JJ now ok? And be good, she loves you Jenny, just like me and your Daddy do.'' She handed Jennifer over to an eager JJ who gently began rocking her.

''Hey she isn't crying! See JenJen, you can like your Aunty JayJay, yeah say JayJay. No? Ok. Aww see she's fine now, yeah you like your Aunty JayJay don't you Jen-OH MY GOD!'' JJ screamed as Jennifer threw up on her. ''SHE HATES ME AGAIN!''

''She doesn't hate you! JJ I'm sorry, here let me take her. I'll get her cleaned up. Do you need to borrow one of my shirts?''

''I may need to borrow your shower. It got in my hair.''

''Yeah ok. There's towels up there, Jay I'm sorry.''

''It's fine Em, it's not your fault. It's not hers either, it's mine for being hated.''

''JJ get up those stairs before I smack you.''

''Yes ma'am.''

* * *

><p>JJ came downstairs again fifteen minutes later and went to check on Emily, but Emily wasn't there. She looked all around downstairs, and upstairs too, but there was no sign of her. ''Emily? Are you there?''<p>

No answer. ''Huh where are you Emily? Oh god JenJen,'' JJ thought but thankfully Jennifer was still in the small crib they had for her downstairs.

''Where's your mommy JenJen? Huh, where is she?'' JJ asked as she leaned against the crib and looked down at Jennifer. Jennifer was moving her right hand animatedly as if she was trying to show JJ something.

''What are you...are you trying to show me something Jenny? Oh what's this?'' JJ asked as she looked in the direction Jennifer seemed to be pointing. Emily had left a note on the couch. ''It says, ''Dear JJ, something came up and I had to leave. Jennifer is changed and doesn't need to be feed for a few hours. I should be back by then. I need you to look after and JJ? You'll be fine.'' Now where did she get off to? Do you know JenJen?''

Jennifer said nothing, she just stared blankly up at JJ. ''Obviously not. So I guess it's just you and me Jennifer.'' At that Jennifer started whimpering.

''Aww no don't do that baby! Here come on, I'll make it ok,'' JJ said as she picked up Jennifer. ''Let's try to get along ok? I like you, you can like me.'' Jennifer kept staring at JJ, but not in the affectionate way she would stare at Emily or James or anyone else.

''Right, I have an idea JenJen. I'm just going to get you comfortable up on the couch, I'll prop you up with a few cushions, and I will kneel down in front of you,'' JJ said as she did just that.

''I used do this with your cousin Henry all the time. He liked me being down at his eyelevel. So maybe being on the same level as you will make you like me.'' Jennifer just kept on staring. ''I can go lower if you like...,'' JJ said as she tried getting lower but fell over. Jennifer started smiling then.

''Hey that is not funny! I banged my head off the coffee table!'' Jennifer's smile grew even wider. ''Wow you do hate me...,'' JJ said sadly.

She got back on her knees again and when she looked back at Jennifer she was holding her little arms out at JJ as if she wanted to be held. ''You want me to pick you up? Ok,'' JJ said as she picked up the tiny baby in her arms. Jennifer clung to her neck and started playing with a strand of JJ's hair. ''Aww you only do that with your mommy! You do like me!'' JJ squealed, as she got Jennifer more comfortable and started gently bouncing her. Jennifer moved in closer towards her neck, and settled her head on JJ's shoulder. ''Aww see I told you we could be friends,'' JJ smiled as she snuggled Jennifer in closer to her, breathing in her newborn scent.

* * *

><p>Emily walked back into the house and into the sitting room but she couldn't see JJ. ''JJ? You here? I'm sorry for leaving, there was a mix up at the bank and I had to sort it out...where are you?'' she asked as she looked around the living room.<p>

''Over here,'' JJ called. Emily looked over around the couch and JJ was lying on her side on the floor in front of the couch. She had Jennifer in front of her and Jennifer was playing with JJ's finger and her hair.

''JJ what are you doing on the floor? And what is Jennifer doing on the floor?''

''We're playing!'' JJ answered as she held her finger out to Jennifer and she grasped it with her tiny hand.

''Playing?''

''Yeah, she likes me now. Don't you JenJen. Yeah JJ likes her Aunty JayJay,'' JJ smiled as she pulled her finger away but put it back again. Jennifer had a huge smile on her face and was clearly enjoying herself.

''Aww. See I told you you'd get there!''

''You did...she also has this strange fixation with my hair.''

''Mine too. She always grasps it whenever I hold her.''

''She does the same to me! See look she's even doing it now!''

''Aww she is! Ok JJ I have to take a picture, this is really just too cute.''

''Ok. Jenny smile for the camera!''

**Aww.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I hope this makes up for it. It has Henry...**

Chapter Forty Four

Emily and James had decided to plan a Christening for Jennifer. Neither of them were religious, but they just felt like they owed it to Jennifer to have her Christened. Plus Emily's mother was constantly breathing down her neck about it. Of course JJ had insisted on being chief Christening planner, but Emily wasn't going to let her do it. It was her child's Christening, she was going to do it herself. She was going slowly insane at home anyway so it was a welcome distraction. She was getting really into it too. She had organised a date, venue, after party, and more.

Of course being banned from organising the Christening didn't stop JJ from meddling. She came over most nights with Henry, who had really gotten to like the idea of having a baby cousin. This night JJ had arrived over with Henry who was playing on the floor with James. JJ had Jennifer in her arms and was watching as Emily made a few phone calls. She really wanted to help but Emily wouldn't let her. So JJ glared over at Emily while she held Jennifer.

Jennifer still liked her so far. There had been one episode alright when Jennifer cried in her arms and JJ started crying too, but she was relieved to find out it was only because she needed a diaper change. At the moment JJ was gently bouncing Jennifer in her arms and whispering gibberish to her. Emily didn't approve of the gibberish, but Emily was out of earshot. As usual Jennifer held on to a lock of JJ's hair and was resting her head on JJ's shoulder. That was Jennifer's preferred position.

''Ooga ooga ooga! Yeah you like that don't you JenJen, yeah of course you do, you love your Aunty JJ don't you? Come on, say JayJay for me, say JayJay, JayJay. No? Fine. But one day you will say JayJay and it will be your first word. Forget Daddy, it's going to be JayJay because you are my special little girl aren't you? Of course you are. Aww, do you want a hug? Of course you do,'' JJ smiled as Jennifer held out her hands, like she was urging JJ to pull her closer. JJ pulled her in closer to her neck and kissed Jennifer's forehead. ''Aww all you wanted was a hug from your Aunty. Mommy not give you any hugs? Is she too busy organising your Christening? Did she tell you about your Christening JenJen? It's this thing where your Mommy, Daddy, me, and everyone else who loves you goes to a church with you. We're going to dress you up in a lovely white gown and then the nice priest man will put water on your head and your Uncle RossRoss and I will have to say a lot of things about having to protect you and we will mean every word. I know it sounds scary honey but it's not that bad. You will be the centre of attention, and if you're anything like your mother, you will love that. I know she says she doesn't like being the centre of attention but I know she's lying. I can read your Mommy JenJen. There will also be lots of pictures and a big cake! You can't actually have any of the cake...but I'll make sure you get some nice baby food! Lots of it! And I will get you the nicest present, your Mommy will kill me but you are worth it precious.''

Emily looked up at JJ who was talking to Jennifer and smiled at her. She went back down to writing something down while talking on the phone. JJ smiled back at her and whispered to Jennifer ''She has no idea we're talking about her.''

Jennifer smiled and lifted up one of her tiny hands. JJ grabbed it gently and kissed it. ''Does your Uncle Spence ever do that? I don't think so, no I don't think so. Once you are able to understand what we're saying he's going to start spouting off random facts to you. And you won't like that, trust me honey. Don't worry though, I will protect you from big, bad Uncle Spencer and his never closing mouth. And don't even get me started on your Uncle Morgan, I am so afraid of what he will do. And your Aunt PenPen? Wait, PenPen, JenJen, oh I just got that! Anyway she will try and overload you with pink. Pink is cute but it's not your colour. I think you look lovely in red, or yellow. But you always look beautiful baby, I promise. And your Uncle Hotchy, he looks scary but he's just a big softie inside. You have the potential to make him smile princess, you are just too precious. And don't take any crap from your Uncle RossRoss, he just talks a load of BS. I won't tell you what BS means, your mommy would kill me and I can't have a sweet little girl like you saying words like that can I? No, I'll protect you baby, I won't let anyone hurt you,'' JJ smiled as she looked over at Emily who was shouting angrily in another language into the phone.

''Ugh finally! I finally got that Italian idiot to realise what I was saying and get the cake order in!'' Emily sighed. She threw the phone down in anger as she walked over to JJ. She shook little Jennifer's hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

''Don't you speak Italian?'' JJ asked.

''Yes, and believe me he got a few amount of choice words in Italian, but he couldn't understand my accent!''

''He couldn't?'' quoted JJ as she raised an eyebrow. Emily glared at her and let the eyebrow fall.

''No he couldn't! Nevermind my accent, my Italian was flawless but I swear he was just making up words! He also sounded like a cross between Super Mario and Fat Tony from The Simpsons!''

''Well at least you have the order in now.''

''Yeah, but it will probably be wrong. Damn Rossi for recommending that place anyway!''

''Emily! Not in front of JenJen!'' JJ said as she jokingly acted shocked at Emily as she blocked Jennifer's ears.

''Aww I'm sorry Sweetie, I didn't mean that. Mommy is just angry, I just want everything to be perfect for your big day,'' Emily smiled as she gently stroked her thumb along Jennifer's face. ''I thought I told you to stop calling her JenJen.''

''Aww but Garcia can do it!'' JJ protested.

''That's because I'm scared of her.''

''And you're not scared of me?''

''No. You're like a cross between a girl scout high on sugar and a talking Barbie.''

''I am not some kind of sick cross between a girl scout and a talking Barbie!''

''Yes you are!''

''I am not!''

''JJ, you are. And I love you for it.''

''Yeah, but I'm not...''

''JJ, just hand me Jennifer. After all that I just need to hug someone.''

''You could hug me?'' JJ suggested as she backed away from Emily.

''I could, but I want to hold my daughter.''

''You could hug James?''

''Yeah, but I'd rather hold my daughter.''

''You could hug...Henry?''

''JJ why won't you give me my daughter?''

''I...I like holding her...''

''JJ give her back.''

''No! She's mine! I'm taking her, she is just too cute!''

''How did I know this would happen?''

''It was inevitable! Anyway she likes me!''

''JJ stop threatening to kidnap her!''

''I'm not going to kidnap her! Just...take her with me.''

''JJ,'' Emily glared, using her best Hotch glare.

''Fine, have her. I could never take her away from her family, especially since she'd miss you so much,'' JJ grumbled as she handed Jennifer over to Emily.

''Thank you! Now that wasn't hard, was it?''

''It was heartbreaking.''

''You'll get over it. Now is Mommy's little angel hungry?'' Emily asked as she smiled down at Jennifer.

Emily went and fed Jennifer while JJ stood on the spot thinking. Then, she randomly shouted out ''Emily I have an answer to all our problems!''

Emily spun around and stared at JJ, and even James turned to look at her. ''What are you talking about JJ?'' Emily asked.

''Our problems!'' she exclaimed.

''And they would be?''

''My problem of not seeing enough of my little JenJe-Jenny, and your problem of not having a night to yourselves since she was born!''

''When have we ever said we had a problem of not being able to go out?'' Emily inquired.

''Never. I just assumed it. Anyway, how about Will and I babysit JenJe-Jenny for the night? We still have Henry's old crib and you know you can trust me with her, and I know how to take care of a baby. It's not like you're giving her to Reid.''

''I don't know JJ, I'd feel guilty about leaving her...''

''I don't see anything wrong with it. You need a break Em, a night out might be nice for you,'' James added as he looked over the couch.

''See! A night out would be lovely, just the two of you newly engaged lovebirds having dinner, maybe seeing a movie and then going home and not having to worry about getting up in the middle of the night to change a diaper.''

''Still...''

''Emily come on. You haven't seen daylight in like a month, spend all day inside watching bad soap operas and cuddling Jennifer, and have recently got an addiction to M & Ms. You need to get out. Jennifer will be perfectly fine with me, you know that. And anyway, when was the last time the two of you had sex?''

''JJ! And it was last week actually,'' Emily answered.

''Yeah but I bet it was a quickie because you were worried Jennifer would hear you. I know you're a screamer Em.''

''It was not a quickie. James was very loving and tender actually.''

''I don't want details, they'll give me nightmares.''

* * *

><p>''Unca Jamie, what's sex?'' Henry asked. He had been listening in to their conversation as he played with his toy cars and had gotten confused as to that word. He had heard it a few times and had no idea what it meant.<p>

James stared at his nephew unsure of what to say. ''Um...it's whether you're a boy or girl buddy,'' he said as he ruffled Henry's hair.

''But Unca Jamie that don't make sense. Aunt Emmy said you and her hadn't had whether you're a boy or girl in a week. That don't make sense Unca Jamie.''

Damn that kid was smart. How old was he, four? He shouldn't be that smart. ''Oh you said sex! I thought you said...sec. Sex is where a man and a woman say they love each other.''

''Oh. That make sense now Unca Jamie. Why don't you do that in a week?''

''Because with your cousin Jenny arriving we haven't had time buddy.''

''But it don't take long.''

''It takes longer than you think Henry.''

''Oh. But Mommy and Daddy have sex every night.''

''I bet they do buddy.''

''And since Mommy's a girl and I'm a boy, and she says that she loves me and I say I love her, don't that mean Mommy and I have sex?''

''Uh...yeah.''

''And when Aunt Penpoly says she loves me and I say I love her, do we have sex then?''

''Uh...yeah.''

''So I have sex with Mommy and Aunty Penpoly? And Aunt Emmy too?''

''Uh...yeah.''

''Then I has sex a lot.''

''...Good for you buddy.''

''So will you consider it Em?

* * *

><p>Please? For me?'' JJ pleaded, doing that darn puppy dog expression again. She used it so many times and it never got old. It was always so frickin adorable. It wasn't fair.<p>

''Fine, I will go out and have dinner with my fiancé for you. Are you happy?'' Emily gave in.

''Yes! Yes yes yes! Hear that JenJ-Jenny? You're going to stay with me some night, and we will have the best fun ever!'' JJ squealed.

''Um Jayje...this isn't a high school sleepover, you do know that?''

''Yeah I know that...it's still going to be the best fun ever!''

''JJ, she can't do much else beside eat, sleep, and use up her diapers.''

''I know, but I'll talk to her, and I spent hours talkling to Henry.''

''That's because you have a really impressive imagination.''

''I know, I have such interesting conversations with myself in my head.''

''JJ I worry about you sometimes.''

* * *

><p>''Emily stop worrying, she'll be fine! Jen knows how to take care of a baby, she won't accidently kill her. She'll probably just have her up in her arms most of the night anyway, and with Jen talking talking to her nonstop Jenny will probably be asleep half the night,'' James said calmly. It was the night of their date and Emily was freaking out. It was her first time being away from Jennifer and she was getting withdrawal symptoms. Add that with the fact that she was terrified that JJ was going to be alone with Jennifer. It wasn't that she didn't trust JJ, it was just that she was...JJ. She could give no other reason than the fact she was JJ. And anyone that knew JJ knew that was a good reason.<p>

''Hopefully, I made sure to keep her awake most of the day,'' Emily whispered as James opened the car door for her and held out his hand. She took it and stood up. ''Thanks for the offer, but I can stand up myself.''

''I know you can, I'm just being a gentleman. And Emily, that was...smart.''

''I know right? I think I'm a genius actually, being around Reid does help. Maybe I can actually enjoy myself now.''

''Of course you can. Em I know it's hard being away from her, and I miss her too but you have to be away from her sometime. What about when you're on a case? You'll be away from her for a few days. And even if you're not you'll be at work all day and will only get a few hours with her.''

''You ruined my good mood.''

''I'm sorry Sparkles, I didn't mean to do that, you know that.''

''I know, it was an accident.''

''But it's true. You will have to be apart from her.''

''I know...just promise to take care of her?''

''Of course I will. She's my daughter too, remember?''

''How could I forget? She already has your appetite, she eats like a trucker.''

''Eh, Em? She gets that from you.''

''Nope, definitely you.''

''Ok maybe it's both of us. But she has your hair.''

''And your nose, thank god.''

''And your heart-stopping smile. And I know she'll be just as beautiful as you are,'' he smiled sweetly and leant down enough to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and rested her forehead against his chest.

''I really hope she gets your eyes,'' she said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

''Why? You have the most beautful eyes I've ever seen.''

''I prefer yours. But I want something about her physical appearance to be yours. I don't want her to be all mine, she's yours too. She's both you and me combined, but I don't want her to be one of those kids that looks just like one parent. I want people to look at her and think that she looks like you.''

''Ok...but you really don't want her to look like me.''

''Yes I do, as much as you want her to look like me.''

* * *

><p>''JJ can you put her down for one minute? Just one? You don't have to hold her constantly, that's what the crib is for,'' Will drawled in his Southern accent as he watched JJ walk around with Jennifer in her arms. She was doing everything with Jennifer in her arms, eating, drinking, laundry, she even attempted to give Henry a bath.<p>

''I can't, Emily said to hold her at all times,'' JJ lied as she picked up some of Henry's toys and threw them in his toybox. He was always making a mess of the living room, and most days she ended up standing on one of his Hotwheels or Action Men.

''Actually she didn't. She was very specific in her instructions, she said to make sure she sleeps as she was awake all day. And to act normal and not constantly have her in your arms.''

''She knows me too well. Fine, I'll put her down. But she's perfectly happy in my arms! And putting her down might wake her up!''

''Well then we'll have to deal with that. Look, I'll do it and you can go play with Henry.''

''Ok I can do that. I promised him a story. I'll go into his room. Now when you put her down Will-''

''JJ,'' he interrupted, holding up his hand to stop her. ''I know how to do it. Hand her over to me and you go into Henry's room.''

''I just remembered that Henry will make me play Action Men with him, yay,'' JJ said as she reluctantly handed Jennifer over her.

''JJ the sooner you go in, the sooner it will be done.''

JJ walked into Henry's room where he was lying on his bed colouring in a colouring book. ''Mommy! You said you would read me a story!'' he screamed as he ran over to her and hugged her legs.

''I know Sparkles, and I'll do that, you pick it out ok?'' she smiled as she bent down to his level and gave him a hug.

''Ok, but you have to play Action Men with me afterwards and then we can have sex!'' Henry giggled as he ran off to find a book.

''What?'' JJ repeated, making sure she was hearing properly. Did he really say they could have sex?

''This one has stickers!''

''No, before that Henry.''

''You have to play Action Men with me afterwards and then we can have sex!''

''Henry, where did you learn that word?'' she asked as she sat down on the bed. Henry joined her and she put her arm around him, bringing him closer.

''I hears you and Aunt Emmy sayins it, so I asked Unca Jame what it means and he said that it was when a boy and a girl says they loves each other.''

''He did, did he?''

''He did. And then he played Hotwheels with me. He likes the green car, he says it's the fastest but I think it's the red one.''

''Henry, can you be a good boy and do me a favour?''

''Sure Mommy!''

''Can you not say that word again?''

''What word? Sex?''

''Yeah, that one.''

''But I likes that word. Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex!''

''Henry, I'm serious. You have to stop using that,'' JJ said, using her serious 'mom' voice.

''But it's a good word!''

''Henry it's a bad word that only grown ups use.''

''But you says I'm a big boy and Daddy says it too, and we have sex all the time Mommy! We had sex this morning!''

''Henry, that isn't what sex means.''

''Then what does it mean?''

''I'll tell you that when you're older.''

''But why can'ts I knows now? I'm a big boy,'' he pouted.

''But not big enough. But keep eating your vegetables and then maybe one day you will be big enough.''

''Ok...so why did Unca Jamie lie to me?''

''Because he's a bold boy. But you aren't buddy, so don't use that word again ok?''

''Ok Mommy.''

* * *

><p>''I'm going to call, just to see how she's getting on,'' Emily said as she dived for her bag and started searching for her phone. She hadn't been able to focus on dinner properly worrying about Jennifer. She knew she was safe with JJ, she had accepted that now, but she just needed to know how she was getting on.<p>

''Emily don't! She's fine, trust me. Jen would have called if there was something wrong. I know she would. Just for tonight, enjoy yourself,'' James told her as he put his hand over his. She dropped the bag and faced him again.

''I know, I know, I just miss her.''

''I miss her too, I feel like my heart has been ripped out but she is perfectly safe with Jen.''

''At least you've had time to adjust without her. You have work, but I'm with her all day. Aprt from when I had to go to the bank this is the first time I've been away from her, and last time was only for like fifteen minutes anyway. I just feel like I need to go and check on her, just hold her for a while until she falls asleep again...''

''I know Em, I know. But you'll see her again tomorrow.''

''Yeah,'' Emily smiled. ''God when is the food getting here? I'm starving.''

''Seriously? You had a starter like finve minutes ago,'' James laughed.

''That was five minutes ago. I'm hungry again.''

''Yeah she definitely gets her appetite from you.''

* * *

><p>''Yay! I win again! You're not very good at this Mommy, Daddy is a lot better. Even Unca Spence is better than you,'' Henry smiled as JJ let him win at Action Men again.<p>

''No! Take that back, Uncle Spence is not better than me!'' she said in mock horror. She could beat Uncle Spence blindfolded.

''Is true! Unce Spence is waaaaay better than you Mommy! You really bad!''

''Well I guess I'll just have to practice won't I? Another game?''

''Yeah!'' he squealed excitedly.

''Ok, but I think I'm going wrong with my action figure. Pick a new one out for me? I have to go check on your cousin, I'll be back soon ok?''

''Ok, tell Cousin JenJen I likes her Mommy?''

''Course I will buddy. And when I come back, you better watch out, because I'm coming for you.''

''No you're not. You can'ts beat me Mommy!''

JJ closed Henry's door behind her and smiled. She love spending time with her son, even if she always got her ass kicked at Action Men. Although the sex thing was awkward...she'd have to talk to James about that.

She walked into her and Will's bedroom where Jennifer's crib was set up. She leaned over the side of the crib to look at the tiny sleeping baby. She looked so peaceful, so happy, so cute. Sometimes she wished Henry was still at this age, she knew how fast they grew up. But she wouldn't trade the chance to actually talk with her son for anything. It was such a special thing hacing a conversation with him, especially as he was still learning more and more everyday, even if there was some words he shouldn't be learning...

She leant down and gently stroked Jennifer's cheek, and kissed the top of her head. ''Sweet dreama JenJen, I love you,'' she whispered. She then left the room and returned to Henry.

''How was she Mommy?'' Henry asked as JJ came back in.

''She's sleeping buddy, so you got a new one for me?''

''Yeah, and he's a good one!''

''Hey I might be able to beat you this time,'' JJ smirked as she sat down on the floor next to Henry.

''Nuh, not going to happen!'' Henry said as he shook his head. ''You're really bad Mommy!''

* * *

><p>''See now was that so hard? You made it through the night without ringing JJ once,'' James said as he opened the door to their house. After dinner they had gone to see a movie and Emily had been able to relax more there.<p>

''Only because you stopped me. I would have called, probably like ten times,'' Emily grumbled as she stepped inside the house.

''Hmm now aren't you glad I was able to stop you?'' James smiled as he pulled Emily closer. She wrapped her arms around him and rest her head against his chest.

''Kind of. I still missed her...''

''I know, but I promise we'll pick her up early tomorrow ok? Now as for tonight...,'' he smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

''We do have the house to ourselves...''

''We don't have to worry about waking a sleeping child...''

''Or being interrupted because there's a diaper that needs changing...''

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly before slowly deepening it. ''I will see you upstairs Ms Prentiss, I have to do something down here,'' he said when they broke apart as air had become a necessity.

''What do you have to do?'' she asked.

''Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Now upstairs, I'll be up in a minute.''

''And if I have my way more things will be up too. Don't be long,'' she said seductively as she ascended the staircase.

''I won't!'' She waited until she was safely out of earshot before pulling out his cellphone and making a call. ''Yeah hello Jen? Yeah, how's she doing?''


	45. Chapter 45

**So it's the day of the Christening. But it could never go easily, could it?**

Chapter Forty Five

It was finally the day of the Christening and Emily was panicking. She was running around the house making sure that everything was organised, and that they had everything they needed for Jennifer, that they had the candle, that James had his tie on properly, that her dress looked nice, that Jennifer looked as cute as possible in her Christening gown, that JJ wasn't going insane, which surprisingly she wasn't. It was Emily that was going insane. But they allowed her to be crazy, it was her daughter's Christening, it was normal to be panicked.

''Emily everything is fine!'' JJ sighed after Emily checked Jennifer's bag for the fifth time in an hour. ''You have everything, you've been planning this for weeks, you're extremely organised, everything is going to be fine.''

''You would say that. You don't have to do a lot, just say a few words and smile for the pictures. You don't have to make sure everything is done, like that the restaurant is definitely booked, or that the cake will definitely be there on time, or that everyone got the invites, or-'' Emily worried, but JJ cut her off.

''Everything is fine Em! I called the restaurant AND the bakery this morning and everything is set. So you can stop worrying and just enjoy your daughter's big day.''

''Oh JJ I don't know what I'd do without you,'' Emily smiled. She walked over and hugged JJ. ''Speaking of which, where is my daughter?''

''James took her out for a little walk. He said he was going crazy stuck inside all day.''

''All day? He's been up a few hours!''

''You know him, he's an active man.''

''Oh I know,'' Emily smirked.

''Oh no, please no...just...no.''

Emily smirked before panicking again. ''Oh no what if the priest doesn't come!''

''He will, he will, I called last night to check.''

''Oh JJ you're my saviour.''

''I know. Oh! While I think of it I can give you my present now,'' JJ said as she walked across the room, her heels clicking on the floor, over to her bag and started rooting through it.

''Oh JJ you shouldn't have. I really can't accept it.''

''It's not for you, it's for Jennifer! And I had to, I couldn't not get my godchild a present on the day of her Christening! I owe it to her! Ah, here it is,'' JJ smiled as she pulled out a box. She walked over to Emily and handed it to her. ''Now I know she can't wear it all the time, but she can use it for special occasions, like today,'' JJ explained as she opened the box to reveal a Sterling Silver anklet, with two charms hanging off it. One was a silver teddy with a tiny pink stone in the middle and the other a tiny little dove, to represent the Christening. ''I can add more with each milestone, maybe like a little silver one or something for her first birthday or a little shoe for her first step, and the best bit is that you can move the links and make it bigger, so she can wear it when she's older. And it is technically an anklet but she can wear it as a bracelet too,'' JJ said as she carefully took it out of the box and held it gently between her fingers.

''Oh JJ it's beautiful. You really shouldn't have,'' Emily said softly.

''Emily how often is this going to happen? I wanted to give her something special, and I think this is. Oh, I also tried looking for a little 'J' but they were out. It should be in soon.''

''JJ you can't do this.''

''Yes I can. I'll buy her a charm every birthday or important event or if she does something cute.''

''According to you she does something cute everyday.''

''Well maybe not EVERY time, but the really important ones. Like when she says her first word, or when she crawls for the first time, memorable things.''

''How big is that thing again?'' Emily laughed.

''Big enough to fit a few years of memories in. We can put it on her today, if James ever comes back with her!'' JJ groaned. ''He's been gone for an hour! He left when you were in the shower, where the hell could he be?''

''He better get back soon, if he ever wants to have sex again,'' Emily hissed, as she started pacing, a habit she had picked up from JJ.

''Emily please, not now! I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it by dicussing your sex life!''

''Fine I won't, but if he doesn't get back here in the next twenty minutes he's going to have to satisfy himself until Jennifer is three.''

''Emily...''

''Sorry.''

* * *

><p>Eventually James returned home. Once he opened the door both Emily and JJ's heads snapped around simultaneously to face the door. He was greeted with the two iciest glares any man is ever likely to receive. ''Hey I'm back,'' he smiled weakly.<p>

''Where the hell where you? We're supposed to be at the church in an HOUR. Yet you go off and disappear for two hours!'' Emily screamed as she stormed over to him.

''I know it looks bad but Jenny really liked the park...''

''Jenny doesn't even know what the park is! You met a client didn't you? A female client probably, one who was admiring your baby and cooing and flirting with you!''

''No Emily I swear, that didnt-''

''James you do know you have a child right? And that we're engaged? You can't flirt with people!''

''I wasn't flirting!''

''I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE LATE AND I'M MAD AT YOU! NOW GET INTO YOUR SUIT AND BE DOWN HERE IN FIVE MINUTES! ANY LONGER AND I WILL REMOVE YOUR MANHOOD!''

''Emily...''

''I'M NOT LYING!''

''I'd do it James,'' advised JJ, sending a warning glare in his direction. James took Jennifer out of the buggy and handed her to a seething Emily and silently ran upstairs, keeping his head low.

''The nerve of him...sometimes I wish I never met your brother JJ,'' Emily hissed as she gently rocked Jennifer in her arms. She was almost shaking with anger.

''Em, you don't meant that,'' JJ said calmly. Upon seeing the look on Emily's face, she changed her mind. ''Ok maybe you do...''

''How could he do this? He knows how much this means to me, why would he do it? I swear to God, he is not going to get any action-''

''Ok Em, I don't need details. Please. And Em, let me take Jennifer, you're shaking, I don't think you should be holding her,'' JJ said extremely calmly as she slowly approached Emily, making sure not to anger her in any way.

''I'm not shaking.''

''Yeah you are.''

''It's his fault! Dammit, he's sleeping on the couch tonight,'' Emily cursed. JJ could tell Emily's brain was coming up with ways to torture him even more, and she couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

''Emily I know you're mad, but you don't want Jenny to see you like this. Or anyone else. At the Christening you have to pretend you and James couldn't be happier.''

''That shouldn't be a problem. I'm good at faking,'' Emily seethed, grinding her teeth together and digging her nails into the upholestery of the couch. ''All those dinners with the ambassador didn't go to waste. I can fake a smile.''

''Em I'm not one to defend James, I'm one of your biggest supporters in this, but don't kill him. I know you're mad because you wanted this day to be perfect and your hormones are still kinda messed up but he knows he did wrong. Let him stew for about a week or two, don't drag it on for months. He'd willingly do anything for you, heck he ran from Quantico to DC to be there at the birth of your child. Today is supposed to be about Jennifer, don't turn it into a fight,'' JJ advised, throwing caution to the wind and walking over to Emily. She put a hand on Emily's arm and gave her a small smile. ''You'll regret it if your anger ruins your daughter's big day.''

Emily sighed and seemed to calm down slightly, but only slightly. ''You're right Jayje, today is about Jennifer. I'm not going to spoil it for her, that seems to be his job.''

''Emily,'' JJ said sternly.

''Sorry. I'll leave my anger until later. I am furious however, but I can't stay mad at him for long. I really don't want to spoil Jennifer's big day, not after all the work I put into it.''

''That's my girl. But remember to enjoy yourself though.''

''I will.''

James then ran downstairs then as he was fixing his tie. ''I'm here, I'm here, please tell me that was less than five minutes,'' he panted. He had obviously gotten dressed in record time.

''Three minutes, forty-two seconds to be exact Jamie. You're lucky,'' JJ glared.

''I don't feel lucky...''

''Oh Emily! Since we have Jennifer back, how about we put the anklet on?'' JJ suggested, after there was an uncomfortable silence in the room, filled with Emily glaring daggers at James and him squirming uncomfortably.

''Ok, it won't break will it?'' Emily replied as she turned her attention from James to JJ.

''No it shouldn't. Just be careful though,'' JJ said as she took the anklet out of the box. Emily held Jennifer while JJ tied the anklet onto her. She closed the distance between her and Emily and whispered to her. ''Emily what did I say about leaving your anger behind?''

''I figured I could be as mad as I want here. Once we leave the house we are young love's dream.''

''Fine. But seriously Em, for once I'm actually asking you to compartmentalise.''

''I'll do it. I'll control myself.''

''Good.'' JJ pulled back and admired the anklet. ''Aww it looks so cute! She'll look amazing in pictures Em.''

''What did you get her Jen?'' James asked. He stepped forward to inspect it but a death glare from Emily stopped him.

''A Sterling Silver anklet. I got two charms too, and I'll get more when she reaches a few milestones,'' JJ answered, seeing as Emily wouldn't answer him without tearing him to shreds.

''It's really nice, it really is. Thank you Jen.''

''No problem. If I can't spoil my niece who can I spoil?''

Another awkward silence. Emily stared at James with a hint of malice in her eyes, James looked away nervously while JJ stood between them. She could just tell Emily was eyeing up James' throat.

''How about we go to the church now? It wouldn't hurt to be early, and there's probably traffic anyway,'' JJ suggested as she clapped her hands together, getting the other two's attention.

''I think that's a good idea Jen! No harm in being early,'' James agreed. He though Emily was less likely to kill him out in public. Inside he wasn't so sure. She wouldn't let JJ being here stop her. JJ would probably help her hide his body.

''What do you say Em? Head to the church?'' JJ asked as she turned to Emily.

Emily threw a steely glare in James' direction before answering ''Ok. It's probably better.''

* * *

><p>They got into the car, James and JJ taking the front and Emily riding in the back with Jennifer. JJ thought it was safer, Emily being that close to James while he was driving could lose them their lives.<p>

They drove to the church in relative silence, JJ occasionally making small talk to ease the awkwardness.

Eventually they arrived at the quaint little church they had picked out. Rossi had originally suggested a church they used but Emily decided against it after her little run in with the bakery he suggested.

The church was on a slight hill and James parked his car at the bottom. They started walking up the long path to the church when Emily grabbed James' collar and dragged him back. He winced loudly and JJ glanced over her shoulder to see what was the problem. Emily gave her a look and JJ kept going after she offered Emily a supportive smile.

''Em, what's up?'' James asked, giving her his best smile.

''I am super pissed at you. Beyond super pissed. You are going to be in the doghouse for a long time after this buddy, and there's no way you're sleeping in the same bed as me tonight. And don't even think about sex for the next month or so.'' James gulped and Emily steadied herself before continuing. ''But today's about Jennifer, and I'm not going to let my fury at her spoil the day, especially as I worked so hard making this special for her. I'm going to act civil to you, I'm going to pretend like there's no problem between us, I'm going to forget what happened this morning. But once we get home...well that's a different matter.''

''Em, I am so sorry for this morning, I'll do anything to make it up to you,'' James apologised, taking her hand and squeezing it.

She contemplated snatching her hand away and tearing into him but decided against it. ''Oh you will. And it's not going to be easy either.''

''I know, but I deserve it.''

''You do. Now come here,'' she ordered as she tugged on his shirt and brought him closer. She crashed her lips against his in a heated kiss and broke away soon after, but not before biting down forcibly on his bottom lip. ''See? There's nothing wrong with us,'' she smirked and walked away from him. James licked his sore lip and watched Emily as she strutted up to the church, still breathtakingly beautiful when she was beyond pissed.

* * *

><p>They were the first people at the church and they weren't there for long before people started arriving. Garcia and Kevin were the first, and Garcia was delighted she got to spend time with her JenJen before the Christening started.<p>

Hotch and Jack were next, and Jack was really excited because he hadn't met Jennifer yet. Reid followed Hotch, and soon the ambassador and Emily's father arrived. A few of James' friends and a few of his and Emily's cousins arrived then, as well as Morgan, and Will and Henry, but there was still no sign of Rossi. Nearly everyone was here now and Emily was getting worried. He was the godfather, he should have been here ages ago.

Emily handed Jennifer over to James and started pacing. JJ was uanimously chosen as the person to calm her down. JJ took a deep breath and walked over to Emily who had started biting her nails, a sure sign things were bad.

''Em, he'll be here,'' JJ said calmly as she grabbed Emily's arm and put it down by her side, away from her mouth.

''He SHOULD have been here ages ago. He's the godfather for god sake JJ! What's he playing at, is this some kind of Italian tradition? To turn up late for your godchild's Christening?''

''I could ask Reid...''

''I was joking JJ.''

''Right. Sorry.''

''Dammit first him suggesting a bakery where the people who work there barely understand English, then James coming late and now Rossi being a no-show! It's like Jennifer wasn't meant to be Christened!''

''Emily it's just a bit of bad luck.''

''A bit? A BIT? JJ a BIT of bad luck would be something like one of the balloons popping and making her cry, or one of us messing up our lines or blinking during a photo, but no, this, this is a catastrophe!'' Emily exclaimed as she instinctively brought her hand up to her mouth again.

''It's not that bad Emily,'' JJ said as she slapped Emily's hand away from her mouth.

''You're right. I haven't fallen over yet.''

''Em stop worrying. Rossi will get here,'' JJ said calmly, placing her hands on either side of Emily and looking her in the eye.

''But what if he doesn't?'' Emily worried, and JJ could see genuine fear in her eyes.

''Then we go on without him. Pick a stand-in, Morgan, Hotch or Reid would be more than willing.''

''But I picked Rossi. He should be here!''

''He should. But he's not. And Em we don't need him. We can do this without some late, anal-retentive, bearded Italian who couldn't even be bothered showing up for his own godchild's Christening. He doesn't even deserve to be godfather the way he's acting.''

''No he doesn't. But have you tried calling him?''

''Yeah, no answer.''

''Damn, I really just want to give him a piece of my mind.''

''We all do. But Em I promise you everything will be fine.''

''I hope so.''

''It will. Come here,'' JJ said as she beckoned for her to come closer and wrapping her in a comforting hug. ''I will make sure everything is fine.''

''Thank you Jay, I'd be lost without you.''

''I know you would. So who is Rossi's replacement? Morgan? Reid? Hotch? Somebody else?''

''Hmm...Morgan I think. Reid has Henry and Hotch is...well he's Hotch, plus Morgan is like my brother.''

''Good choice. Better than some stupid Italian.''

''Way better. I'll go tell him.''

* * *

><p>''Dammit the service is starting in five minutes! FIVE! Where the hell is he? I am so going to kill him when I see him next!'' Emily raged. Rossi still hadn't turned up and she was white hot with fury.<p>

''Maybe he got lost?'' Reid suggested, but Emily's glare and an elbow from Morgan shut him up.

''We don't need him Em, we really don't,'' said JJ, for about the tenth time.

''Still! He should be here!''

''He should! Bastard probably drank too much scotch last night and is hungover,'' Morgan cursed.

I don't care what his problem is, he's dead either way,'' Emily said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly Rossi came in the doors and ran up the aisle. ''I am SO sorry I'm late! I went to the wrong church,'' he apologised, panting from the running.

''It's about damn time! And what do you mean you went to the wrong church?'' Emily demanded, looking at him with her best glare.

''I went to the church I told you about! I thought it was there!''

''What? Are you serious? I NEVER SAID IT WAS ON THERE! I EVEN GAVE JJ A NOTE TO-JJ!'' Emily shouted, turning to JJ.

'What? I left the note on his desk, you can't blame me!'' JJ defended herself.

''What do you have to say to that Dave?'' Emily spat, turning back to Rossi. She had sinister smile on her face and a glare to match.

''I never saw it! I hones-oh was it the one on top of the Wilson file?'' he asked JJ.

''Yeah,'' she replied.

''I thought that was nothing. I threw it away.''

''Great. you thew it away. That's just perfect, it really is!'' sneered Emily.

''Emily I-''

''There is no excuses Rossi! Why didn't you answer your phone?''

''You told me not to bring it in case it went off during the service! And I was driving around for hours trying to find the right church!''

''Sit down Rossi and don't get on my nerves. If you do, I swear to God Rossi I will-''

''I got it. I'm sitting down,'' he said and took his seat next to JJ.

* * *

><p>Emily was too busy worrying about Rossi to notice the priest hadn't turned up. She checked her watch and noticed that the service should have started ten minutes ago, but there was no sign of the priest.<p>

''Still think it's just a bit of bad luck JJ?'' Emily asked as she turned to JJ.

''Um...no,'' she answered nervously, afraid she'd get on Emily's bad side.

''Me neither. I think this is basically nature's way of saying we should have used a condom.''

''Emily don't say that.''

''What am I supposed to think? Everything is going against me!''

''Not everything. Everyone is here Em.''

''Except the priest! Who we need to perform the service!''

''Everyone except him.''

''Dammit I'm going to end up killing someone. I'd stay out of my way if I were you JJ,'' Emily warned her.

''Noted.''

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the priest arrived in the door of the church completely drunk and slurring swear words at nobody in particular. Emily turned around and glared at him as he stumbled up the aisle, falling a few times and laughing maniacally.<p>

''What the hell do you think you're playing at?'' she asked him angrily as he eventually made his way up to the the top of the aisle.

''Bingo my dear!'' he shouted before launching into a fit of laughter.

''Bingo? What the-you're drunk!''

''No! I'm stone cold sober!'' he laughed and stumbled up the steps to the altar.

''Hey there is no way you're performing this service! Call someone else!''

''You call someone else!''

''No, you do it! I am not having a drunk priest perform my daughter's Christening!''

''How many times do I have to tell you? I'm sober!''

''Now listen here you,'' Emily hissed as Emily walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. ''Either you call another priest right now to perform the ceremony or the next service in this church will be your funeral,'' she threatened. The priest gulped and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>An hour later a new priest turned up and the service finally went ahead with no more complications. Emily decided to be nice and let Rossi be godfather again. They had pictures outside the church afterwards and after that they travelled to the restaurant Emily had booked for the after party.<p>

The party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Jennifer was the centre of attention and everyone fawned over her, and she showed how much she enjoyed the attention by smiling at everyone. JJ had the most pictures taken with her, she was so proud to have a niece. At the moment Jennifer was with JJ and James' parents, who had travelled down from Pennsylvania for the event.

Emily went to get herself another drink and a bit of quiet time. She had to talk to a lot of people and that was not her thing. She needed time to herself. She paid for her drink and sat down on a bar stool, watching everyone and just sitting there for a minute. Her quiet time was interrupted by a strong hand being placed on her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with James. ''James,'' she breathed and gestured for him to sit down.

''Emily, I just wanted to apologise again for earlier-'' he began but she cut him off.

''Stop. I over-reacted. You were the lesser of a few evils today. I really shouldn't have reacted the way I did.''

''You had every right to. I shouldn't have been late.''

''No, but I shouldn't have been that mad either. I'm sorry James, forget everything I said.''

''Ok. So does that mean I get to sleep in our bed tonight?''

''Yeah, and I might even reverse the no-sex thing if you give me a good reason as to why you were away for so long.''

''Alright, I'll tell you. And you can't tell Jen ok? Jacob made contact with me. He's in DC. His wife left him and he has no where else to go. Jen doesn't know and he'd rather it stayed that way. He thinks she's just meddle. He's staying at a hotel at the moment, and I might have said he could stay with us.''

''WHAT?'' Emily said, choking on her drink.

''I did say might,'' James said as he helped her wipe up the drink. ''I said I'd clear it with you first.''

''Well I guess he can stay...we still have an extra bedroom.''

''There's just one problem though. Jen can't know he's here.''

''How the hell will that work? She's around all the time!''

''I'm sure you'll find some way Emily, you have an evil imagination,'' James smiled.

''You're right, I do,'' she admitted.

''So since I gave you my reason does that mean we can have sex tonight?'' he asked while smirking.

''Maybe...if I'm in the mood,'' she smiled.

''Well then I guess I'll have to get you in the mood,'' he said as he stood up and kissed her. She slung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

''And how are you going to do that?'' she asked as they broke apart.

''I'll show you that later. But for now we better get back and take some of the pressure off Jen. She's going insane with all the questions,'' James remarked as he looked over at JJ who was trying to talk to everyone for them.

''Ok, but we do it together. I want to show people that we're united,'' she said as she took his hand.

''Right my dear, lead the way.''


	46. Chapter 46

**I have to tell you guys something. I am going on holiday on Thursday and won't be back for two weeks. I won't have access to my laptop so I can't update:( But I will try my best to update until then, and I promise I will come up with evil, twisted ideas for the fic while I'm away.**

**Anyway, we had James telling Emily his brother Jacob was in town in the last chapter. And in this chapter, Jacob makes his first appearance. You won't like him...**

Chapter Forty Six

James met up with Jacob again the next day and told him he could stay with Emily and himself. Son the covert operation of moving Jacob into the house without JJ knowing began. They worked slowly, bringing a few items of his belongings in during the day, when JJ was at work. In the evenings when she came around, Jacob hid in his room, not making a sound.

Emily met Jacob for the first time two days after the Christening. James arrived back to the house with Jacob and took him inside to meet Emily. Jacob was nothing like James and JJ, in appearance anyway. He was shorter than they were, but he looked physically strong and had mousy brown hair that was rapidly receeding. He had small, round gray eyes that darted around around the room, as if he was frantically searching for something. His eyes were nothing like the magnificent blue of James and JJ, they were a dark, cold gray, like two blocks of cement. When he glanced at you with his intense glances you didn't feel the warmth you felt if you looked into James and JJ's eyes, you felt uneasy, especially as the muscles around his eyes were rigid. Above his eyes were a pair of thick, bushy eyebrows. He had hardly any eyelashes, and they were very short and wiry-looking. He had a crooked nose and a mole to the left of it. He had a fresh scar just above his right eye, most likely from a fight. His hands hung limply by his sides as his fingers drummed against his leg. There was bags under his eyes and he looked as if he had been drinking. Standing beside James you would have no idea they were siblings.

Emily immediatly felt uncomfortable the minute he stepped in the house. There was just something slightly sinister about him that she didn't like, she just felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach in the pit of her stomach when she looked at him. And she hated the way he looked at her, his eyes never stayed on one object for too long, but when he looked there his eyes lingered on her, looking her up and down. James wouldn't notice that, but Emily was trained to. She kept her eyes on him the whole time, and made sure to stay close to James.

James sat down on the couch and Emily dived down next to him, almost impossibly close. She wasn't afraid of Jacob, she matched his intense gaze with one of her own, but she just felt safer beside James. Jacob, who was going to sit next to James, instead sat on the armchair across from the couch.

''Emily, this is my brother Jacob. Jacob, this is my fiancée Emily,'' James introduced them, obviously not notcing the tense atmosphere in the room.

''It's nice to meet you Emily,'' Jacob smiled. It was a cracked, broken smile, almost sinister and definitely not the heart-stopping smile James or JJ had. His voice was husky and rough and had an air of impatience to it. His eyes once again returned to Emily, and she noticed his eyes softening slightly as he smiled at her. She offered her a forced smile back and turned to James, hoping he would notice the change in her behaviour. She did not want that man in her house, she did not want that man near her daughter, she did not want that man in her life.

''Likewise,'' she replied coldly, narrowing her eyes as she looked back at him.

He twisted his lips and gave a wry smile as he leaned back in his chair. ''You've a lovely home here Emily, it's James mixed with the feminine touch his life so badly needed,'' he remarked, staring back at her.

''Thank you,'' she replied, and the two of them just stared at each other for a while. Emily felt her body go tense and her heart rate increase, there was just something about that man she didn't like.

James obviously noticed the awkwardness in the room and started talking. ''So Jacob, you said we could talk once we got back here. And you can trust Emily, she won't tell Jen, will you Emily?'' James asked turning to Emily. Emily just narrowed her eyes and gave him a look to shut him up. She didn't like this situation, she hated lying to JJ and she definitely didn't want Jacob anywhere near her. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was watching her.

''Ok...she won't tell. I promise. So, just start from the beginning. Why did she leave you?'' James continued, turning back to Jacob.

''Numerous reasons. I think the main one was that I was screwing different women in our bed. I had a penchant for brunettes,'' he laughed and Emily felt her blood run cold. And when he turned and looked at her, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a second. If he even thought of coming near her he'd have to think again. She would never cheat on James, especially with his brother who was giving her the creeps. Even just the idea of his slimy hands all over her sent a shiver down her spine.

''Then of course there was the fact that I drinked, scotch was my favourite, but I still held a special place in my heart for a bit of Jack. And of course who couldn't love a good brandy? My favourite mix was fast sex with a gorgeous woman and a cigarette and a drop of brandy after. Nothing beats it,'' Jacob smiled, once again smiling at Emily. Emily couldn't help but wonder what woman would ever go home with him. From what she had seen he had none of the qualities that she loved about James. He was a short, balding man with a face that instilled a feeling of revulsion inside you and eyes that wandered all over your body, obviously a sex addict who didn't care for women and was only after his own needs. A textbook narcissist.

''Jacob, man I'm sorry,'' James said and Emily whipped her head around to stare at him with her mouth wide open. Did she really just hear that? How could he feel sorry for him? He brought it all on himself with his excessive drinking and his careless daliances, he didn't deserve pity. ''You can stay here as long as you want.'' Emily's mouth dropped down even further. She didn't want to say anything in front of the creep but she was hoping James would notice. He knew her well, surely he could notice when she was uncomfortable.

''Thanks man, that means a lot,'' Jacob said.

''No problem. And really, as long as you want.''

''No I can't stay too long.''

''Sure you can! Emily doesn't mind, do you Em?'' James asked as he turned to face Emily with a smile on his face. He obviously missed his brother and she didn't want to ruin that for him, she'd have to just put up with the creep for a while. Hopefully he'd find some girl to move in with.

''No, I don't mind,'' she answered, giving James a small smile, praying he would notice the fear in her eyes. But he didn't.

''Great! So we'll have to start bringing your stuff in gradually, Jen is around here all the time, she loves her niece and her and Emily are practically joined at the hip,'' James grinned.

''That's ok. I know how Jen can get. And I'm really looking forward to spending more time with you Jamie, and your lovely fiancée,'' Jacob grinned back, again glancing at Emily and Emily could have sworn she tasted vomit.

''Yeah it'll be great. And since I'll be at work most days you and Emily will have a lot of time together,'' James remarked. Jacob smirked over at her and Emily just wished the ground would swallow her up. She couldn't stand that man, she couldn't be alone with him the whole day, that would worse than death. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't, no matter how much she loved James.

''I guess we'll be getting to know each other a lot better Emily,'' Jacob smirked with an arrogant, cocky look on his face. There was nothing Emily wanted to do more at that moment but smack him across the face but she resisted the urge. ''A lot better,'' he added, and she could feel his eyes roaming up and down her body again. She glanced up at him and sent him a look of pure disgust.

''Yeah the two of you will be spending a lot of time together. I'm sure you'll grow to love her just as much as I do,'' James grinned and put an arm around Emily.

''I'm sure I will,'' Jacob agreed, and put on a grin to match James'. Emily looked nervously at the floor and cursed her rotten luck. ''So where is this little girl I keep hearing so much about? I want to meet my little niece,'' Jacob announced and another shiver travelled down Emily's spine. She didn't want him touching her child, tainting her, corrupting her, she didn't care if he was her family, she didn't deserve him.

''She's upstairs sleeping. I'll take you to see her,'' James answered and he let Jacob go up the stairs first. Emily stayed where she was. James turned around before he went up the stairs. ''Come on Em, she probably wants to see you,'' he smiled and offered her his hand. She reluctantly took it and they walked upstairs to where Jacob was waiting for them on the landing.

''It's this room here,'' James said as he opened the door and let them in. Emily stayed close to James and as far away from Jacob as possible. ''Here she is, hey princess meet your Uncle Jacob,'' James smiled as he picked up Jennifer and handed her to Jacob. Emily stopped breathing as she felt everything go cold as he watched that man hold her daughter. And when he kissed her forehead, she nearly fainted. She felt her knees go weak under her and would have fainted if James didn't catch her.

''Are you ok Em? You don't look so good,'' James said as he helped her up.

''Um..I just feel a little light headed. I think it might be the heat. I think I'll go get some fresh air,'' Emily answered as she ran for the door and ran all the way downstairs and into the back yard.

''Is she ok?'' Jacob asked once Emily left the room.

''I don't know, she's not usually like this,'' James answered as he tried to work out what was wrong with Emily. She had been acting odd for a while. ''Maybe it's just her hormones.

Emily leaned over and rested the palms of her hands on her knees as she got her breath back. She hadn't breathed since he touched her precious girl. And she left her with him...

Having Jacob here wasn't going to be easy, there was just something about him she didn't like. No it wasn't that she didn't like him, she hated him. He deserved his wife leaving him and him being left alone, he was a horrible person who slept with women without thinking about his wife and who drank excessively. He was sneaky and sleezy, and she didn't feel safe around him. Especially because of his brunette comment and that they would be alone in the house together. She didn't like the way his eyes roamed over her body, eyeing her up like some sleazy pervert. She wasn't going to cheat on James, she wasn't some cheap tramp. She wasn't like the girls he slept with, and who knew that it was consentual? He could be a rapist for all they knew. She definitely did not want him in her house.

* * *

><p>Luckily JJ and Garcia came over later so Jacob had to hide. Every second Emily spent with him was a second too long, she felt suffocated in that house and kept making excuses to be away from James and Jacob. James seemed to notice her strange behaviour but said nothing about it.<p>

Emily was glad of the distraction that came from JJ and Garcia's visit. All day all she could think about was being alone with him, him hitting on her, him getting mad when she rejected him... The more she thought about it the more afraid she got. And she didn't get scared easily.

That night after JJ and Garcia had left, and Emily and James had gone to bed, Emily couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night, unable to close her eyes for any longer than twenty seconds before his face popped into her head. His smirking, sinister face, his cold, gray eyes undressing her with short, quick glances before she'd open her eyes and she'd see the ceiling of her and James' bedroom again.

She turned to James who was sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake him, but she couldn't live like this. She was probably over-reacting but she had to be sure. She tapped her fingers lightly on his shoulder and a few seconds later he opened his eyes. He groaned softly and turned to lie on his back and look up at Emily who was staring down at him with a worried look on her face. ''Em you fancy a little midnight lov-Em what's wrong?'' he asked as he got a better look at her and saw the worry etched on her beautiful features. He sat straight up and put an arm around her.

She bit her lip and looked down towards her lap. She started playing with her fingers nervously. ''Come on Em talk to me, something's obviously up,'' he said as he took one of her hands.

She sighed and looked up at him. ''James, I know he's your brother but I...I don't like him. I don't like the way he looks at me, or what he did to his wife, the way he seems so excited that him and I will be spending a lot of time together. He said he liked brunettes James, I'm a brunette. And as he said that he smiled at me, and he keeps staring at me, running his eyes up and down my body and I don't want him anywhere near our daughter James. The way he treats women is apalling, and then you feel sorry for him? I don't get it James,'' she confessed as he shook her head. ''I really don't get it.''

''Em, I don't like what he did to his wife either. I hate it, I don't understand how he could do that to a woman he supposedly loved. I wouldn't even dream of doing that to you and Jennifer, but he's my brother Emily, and he has nowhere else to go,'' James said.

''I know, but James I'm afraid of him.''

''Em he won't hurt you. But if you really don't want him here I can talk to him. He might be my brother but you come first. Always.''

''You want him here. You're so excited to see him.''

''I am, but that's because I haven't seen him in so long. He distanced himself from Jen and I, and now he's back.''

''And you just welcome him back with open arms,'' Emily said with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

''Jen won't. Mom and Dad won't. They won't even talk to each other. I'm the only one who can help him Emily, and he is my brother.''

''I get that.''

''And Emily if I thought he'd do or try anything with you I wouldn't have brought him here. I trust him Emily, and if you really want him gone, he's out the door first thing tomorrow morning. I can talk to him, tell him that you feel uncomfortable.''

''No, don't do that. It's probably nothing, I was just worrying too much.''

''Em it's perfectly justified. Now tell me again what you think is the problem.''

''He keeps looking at me, staring at me, like he's mentally undressing me. He seemed excited we'd get time alone together, he said he liked brunettes, I just don't like him.''

''I'll talk to him about that. I won't have you feel uncomfortable Emily. He'll understand, he has to know that you are off limits. It's probably just a misunderstanding anyway.''

''I don't think so James.''

''Then he's out of here.''

''No, you want him here, I'm not going to stop you. We can give him until the end of the week, and if he behaves himself he can stay.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah,'' she replied, looking up at him and giving him a small, sad smile. ''I'm sure.''

''Ok. But tell me if you get uncomfortable Emily. You come first.''

''I will,'' she promised.

''Ok. So how about we go back to sleep?''

''Ok. I probably should get some sleep. I wasn't able to get any so far.''

''Em, come here,'' he said as he pulled her in for a hug. ''I will make it ok. He won't do anything to you. I love you Emily.''

''I love you too James,'' she said as she kissed his shoulder and rest her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and if Emily was honest, it was the only place she really felt safe.

* * *

><p>James stayed off work the next day because he knew Emily didn't feel comfortable being in the same house as Jacob alone. James promised he would talk with him and make it better, but Emily couldn't stop being revolted by the very sight of him. James tried his best to understand but he was biased, he didn't want to believe his brother could do things like that. So Emily had to turn to someone she knew would understand, and who wasn't JJ. Garcia.<p>

Emily called Garcia at around twelve asking her if she would like to go out for lunch. She said that she was feeling slightly claustrophobic in the house, which she was, but she left out the part about being creeped out by her fiancé's perverted brother. Emily took Jennifer with her in the pram and met Garcia in the café near James' house. Emily got there twenty minutes early, she just wanted to be out of the house. She had never felt this strongly about anything before. She had no proof but she was sure that there was something wrong with Jacob. Her instincts told her. And her instincts were usually right. Her instincts told her that the BAU was the place for her. Her instincts told her that she had to take the beatings for Reid in the compound. Her instincts told her James was something special. And at the moment her instincts were screaming that Jacob Slade was dangerous.

She sat outside sipping her coffee, people watching as she gently rolled the pram back and forth. Jennifer liked that. Eventually Garcia arrived, and she was her usual chirpy self.

''Emily Prentiss-Soon-To-Be-Slade as I live and breathe! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! You look stunning Em, now where is my little bundle of girly goodness?'' Garcia chirped as she sat down across from Emily. She could always count on Garcia to make her smile.

''She's right in here, I'm sure she's delighted to see her Aunt Penelope,'' Emily smiled as Garcia looked into the pram.

''FYI Ms Prentiss, it's Aunty PenPen. And she is just so cute today! Well she's always cute, but she's extra cute today! Hey JenJen, how are you doing?''

''She's not going to answer Pen.''

''Oh I know, but I do it because it's fun. However I really believe that JJ thinks she'll talk back one day. I think we need to get her checked out. The cuteness has overloaded her brain.''

''Eh she's always been crazy.''

''Just not this crazy.''

''True. So how's everyone at the BAU?''

''They got a case this morning and have probably just landed in Portland,'' Garcia answered as she checked her watch.

''Shouldn't you be working then?'' Emily asked.

''I took special leave to see my little JenJen.''

''Kevin covering for you?''

''Yeah. So Emily, you sounded kind of...anxious on the phone. Is something up with my raven-haired wonder girl?'' Garcia asked. Garcia mightn't be a profiler but she was very perceptive, especially when it came to her BAU family. She could read every single one of them like a book.

''Yeah there is. Something major. James' brother is staying with us,'' Emily explained.

''And that's a bad thing? Does JJ know?''

''No, she doesn't. And Jacob wants it to stay that way,'' Emily replied, anger spreading across her face as she said his name.

''I'm guessing he's the brother.''

''Yeah he is.''

''But what's the problem Em? And why can't JJ know? And is he as hot as James? Or as cute as JJ?''

''No he's hideous. He's nothing like James or JJ, in every way. He's horrible. And JJ can't know because his wife left him, good for her, bastard deserved it, the way he was using-''

''Emily you don't like the guy, I get it.''

''Sorry. But he thinks she'll just meddle. So I have to lie to JJ which I hate doing. And he is a pervert Garcia, he cheated on his wife so many times and he said brunettes were his type and he kept staring at me, and moving his eyes up and down my body.''

''OMG Em you have to tell James.''

''I did. But I think he doesn't want to believe his brother would do something like that. He said he'd talk to him but I don't think it will be enough. Jacob keeps looking and smiling at me, and he said he's looking forward to when we're alone. I'm scared Garcia,'' Emily said and there was genuine fear in Emily's eyes. Garcia had never seen Emily scared much before, and in the few times she did, she looked exactly like this. Her heart broke for her friend who felt scared and alone, and who didn't know what to do.

''Oh Emily, Emily I'm so sorry chicky. But you have to tell James how you feel,'' Garcia said as she took one of Emily's hands.

''I did. But I can't tell him everything.''

''Like what?''

''Like I'm afraid he'll rape me.''

''Oh Em it won't come to that. James won't let that happen. I won't let that happen.''

''James will be at work, so will you. It'll just be him, Jennifer and I in the house.''

''Then come to work with me! Bring Jennifer with you! I'm not having you be alone with him!''

''I can't. He'll get suspicious.''

''So? The guy is a perv! Em if you're afraid of him you can't be near him.''

''I don't want to. I feel sick everytime I look at him.''

''Oh Emily...,'' Garcia said sadly.

''And I can't tell JJ because she's not even supposed to know Jacob is here.''

''You have to tell her Emily.''

''I promised James I wouldn't.''

''Emily-''

''Don't 'Emily' me.''

''Hey, I know for a fact that you've used that before! You can't use it again!''

''Sorry.''

''It's ok my little lamb, I will try my best to protect you. Is James at home now?''

''Yeah, it's safe then.''

''Ok. Next time he has to work you are going to do a JJ and come into the BAU with Jennifer alright?''

''Alright.''

''And you can do it everyday. Bring her in with you and you can stay in my lair with me. It'll be fun!''

''Garcia I'd love to but I can't let him scare me out of my own house.''

''Oh Em, I know you're fiercely brave and want to do this alone but if this guy is really dangerous then you can't be alone with him.''

''I know.''

''So let me help you. I will protect you Emily.''

''I know you will. And that's why I love you.''

''I love you too sweetie pie. And I am here for you, you know that right?'' Emily nodded and they sat in silence for a while, their hands joined on top of the table. ''Now I came all theway out here for lunch with you, so let's talk about happy things ok? Like this new tiny little sweater I bought for JenJen,'' Garcia gushed as she started rooting in her handbag.

''Garcia!''

* * *

><p>Emily felt better after her lunch with Garcia. Garcia had that effect on people. Forget the Reid Effect, the Garcia Effect was the one that really mattered. She walked back into her and James' house and the happy feeling she had disappeared as soon as she saw Jacob sitting on the couch. She walked in and took Jennifer out of her pram and walked over to James, who had stood up to greet them.<p>

''Hey Em! How was your lunch?'' he asked as he gently kissed Emily's lips and stroked Jennifer's hair.

''Yeah it was good. Garcia is always fun,'' Emily answered as she glanced over at Jacob who was smirking over at her. She could have sworn he winked at her. ''I...I uh, I gotta take a shower,'' Emily said quickly as she looked back at James and handed Jennifer to him.

''Ok...,'' James said with a look of confusion on his face.

Emily darted up the stairs and into the bedroom where she stripped quickly and ran into the shower. She stepped under the blast of water straight away, not bothering to let it warm up. She just needed to forget that sinister smile of Jacob's, and a shower was usually the best way to do that.

She just stood there doing nothing as she let the pellets of water fall on her, burning her skin. James had turned it up too high again. But she didn't care, she just needed to forget.

* * *

><p>''Ooh damn! We're out of baby formula,'' James said as he checked the presses. Jennifer needed to be fed and he couldn't do that without baby formula. Or Emily's breasts. And he had neither at the moment. ''I'm going to have to run to the store for some, can you watch Jennifer for me?'' he asked as he turned to Jacob.<p>

''Of course I can, I have kids myself. Go, I'll be fine,'' Jacob replied. James handed Jennifer over to him and gave him a small smile before running out the door. Jacob watched him leave and waited for a few moments before putting Jennifer down and heading upstairs.

He had found himself completely enchanted by his brother's beautiful fiancée, she was exactly his type physically. Plus he adored the feisty side of her, the way she glared back at him whenever he looked at her. But beneath the icy glare he saw desire in her eyes. She wanted him. Badly. After all, who wouldn't? He was a walking sex god, it was only natural for her to lust after him.

He had only known her a short while but there was something about her he just had to have. He had never wanted a woman so badly, he even pleasured himself last night to the thought of her. She would be his, and he really didn't care if she was his brother's fiancée. He just had to have her.

He quietly crept upstairs, making sure not to make a sound, before creeping along the hallway and silently entering Emily and James' bedroom. He saw her clothes thrown on the floor and he walked over to them. He bent down and picked up her bra. He moved it between his fingers, playing with it, before bringing it up to his nose and inhaling the sweet scent of Emily Prentiss. Intoxicating. He threw it down on the floor and envisioned the next time he would see her bra hit the floor. He would be the one throwing it there, he just knew it.

He did the exact same with her underwear as he had done with her bra, before placing it back down on the ground and walking over to the door of the en suite bathroom. Luckily the door was open just a crack, and he was able to silently open it enough for him to peek in. He watched Emily in the shower, taking in all her curves and her legs that just seemed to go on forever. He could have stared at her naked for hours, but James would be back soon. He kept on watching as she applied shower gel all over her body, and found himself getting very excited. Oh yes, she would definitely be his.

He reluctantly stopped watching her and went back downstairs. If he was quick, he would be able to take care of his little problem before James came back. So he sat down on the couch and took care of himself as he relived the beautiful sight he had seen a few moments earlier.

**Darker than you thought, isn't it? I didn't plan on having Jacob in such an important role, I didn't plan on having him in it at all, but it just kinda...happened. Anyway, it will probably get slightly more twisted from now. **

**Keep on reviewing people! It makes my day when I see reviews in my inbox!**


	47. Chapter 47

**More fun as Jacob gets even more twisted. I didn't think that could happen but somehow it has. Just a warning, you may be slightly disturbed by this.**

**This is the last chapter I'll get up before my holiday so you'll have to wait two weeks for the next one:( Sad, I know. But don't worry, the next one will bring an end to the Jacob storyline and will be super dramatic and exciting.**

**Until then you'll have to do with this. I'll miss you guys while I'm away, and I'll even miss writing. And I'm sorry for the lack of JJ in the last chapter, she's in this one but only for a short while. But she'll play a big part in the next one. See you!**

Chapter Forty Seven

As days passed Jacob's fascination with Emily grew. It was even bordering on full blown obsession now, and he was doing nothing to stop it. He watched her in the shower whenever he could, and last night had snuck into the laundry room and stolen a used pair of underwear. He couldn't stop thinking about her, she haunted his dreams and he knew there was desire behind those intense glances of hers. She was just playing hard to get. And he always liked a challenge, it was more fun in the end. He would do everything and anything to have her. He would stop at nothing, Emily Prentiss would be his.

It was the middle of the night and he was still awake, he had spent the day looking through Facebook and eventually found Emily's profile. At the moment he was looking through all her pictures, staring at each one for a few minutes, taking in her stunning beauty. He spent hours stalking her page, and was interrupted when he heard a loud groan from down the hall. He cursed silently to himself and opened the door so he could see what the commotion was. He heard another groan, but this time from a female. Jacob walked down the hall and stopped outside Emily and James' bedroom door as he heard another groan. They were having sex.

It was too risky to try and open the door so he could see Emily naked again, it had been six days since he had spied on her in the shower and he needed to see her naked again. So instead of watching, he sat down against the door and listened. He closed his eyes as Emily started groaning even more, and he imagined that he was the one causing her to groan. He got excited at the very thought of it, and her voice was such a beautiful sound. He started touching himself as her groans become more frequent and louder. After a few more minutes a beautiful cry broke through the silence, as Emily's orgasm obviously ripped through her and Jacob came at the same time. He had never experienced anything like that before. He got turned on just by the sound of her voice, and to hear her moaning and groaning drove him crazy. He was still waiting for the perfect oppurtunity to seize Emily, but before that came he'd have to find some other way to entertain himself. He came up with a plan and walked back to his room to look at the rest of Emily's pictures, feeling very pleased with himself.

Every night he stayed up and listened to see if Emily and James were having sex. He had to wait three days before they did it again, and he waited a few minutes after the groaning started and tiptoed down the hall. Like the other night, he sat down against the door, but this time he pulled out a tiny tape recorder and recorded every noise she made. He pleasured himself again to the sound of her voice, but this time he'd be able to relive it anytime he wanted to.

* * *

><p>The day after he had taken the recording James had to work, leaving only Jacob, Jennifer and Emily alone in the house. Thankfully for Emily, Jacob stayed in his room all day but she had no idea what he was doing in there. She didn't really care, she was just glad he was nowhere near her or her daughter.<p>

But she probably wouldn't feel the same way if she knew what he was doing. He was listening to the recording over and over again, playing out his own little sick fantasies in his head and getting off on it.

Emily just finished changing Jennifer's diaper and put her down when the phone rang. She gave Jennifer a quick kiss and answered it. ''Hello my little woodpecker friend, how are you and your adorable little spawn doing?'' a cheery voice chirped from the other end of the line.

''Garcia, hey. We're fine, both of us. She's just fallen asleep,'' Emily answered as she walked over to Jennifer's crib and watched her daughter sleep.

''Aww that is so adorable! Do me a favour potato chip and take a picture for Aunty PenPen?''

''Garcia don't you have like ten pictures of her in your office now?'' Emily asked as she started walking around the house cleaning up.

''Thirteen. But thirteen is an unlucky number so I need to make it fourteen.''

''Alright I'll send you a picture.''

''That's my little french fry. So tell me how is the creepy pervert behaving himself?''

''I don't know, he's been up in his room all day.''

''Eww. Don't want to think about what he's doing in there.''

''Me neither. But I don't really care, I just want him away from me and Jennifer.''

''As do I my young padawan. Now Emily, I've been doing a little digging on our friendly neighbourhood pervert...''

''Garcia,'' Emily rebuked.

''Don't use that tone with me missy! I'm just helping! Now do you want to know or not?''

'I'm mildly curious...''

''Admit it Em. You're dying to know.''

''Ok, tell me what you got.''

''Ah ha I knew it! Anyway, Jacob Slade has a criminal record.''

''Not surprising.''

''You didn't let me finish Em. Why do you always get in the way of my dramatic telling? Always?''

''Sorry.''

''I'll forgive you because I love you. And you've created the most adorable little girl I've ever seen.''

''So your findings...''

''Oh yes that! Our little sex freak has a criminal record for soliciting approximately sixteen prostitutes over the last three years, numerous DUIs, and he was fined for masterbating in public.''

''Oh god.''

''Yep, your hunky lover's brother is one sick pervert.''

''You can say that again. Has he ever...you know...?''

''Raped anyone? If he has he's never been caught. Emily if you really feel like you are in danger-''

''I know, I know. Tell James, tell JJ, tell the police. I would, it's just that I'm not sure Garcia. He's never actually said or done anything to suggest that, it's just the way he looks at me, and the way he smiles at me.''

''I still think you should tell JJ.''

''I can't.''

''Forget what James said! Yes, JJ would definitely meddle, but she could also protect you.''

''I can protect myself Garcia.''

''I know you can petal, but this guy is a man who looks pretty strong. If he corners you and the only person you can call out to is little JenJen, Em I don't think you would be able to defend yourself that well.''

''Thanks for that Garcia.''

''I'm just worried Emily. You know how I get.''

''I know, and I'm worried too.''

''So you know it's bad if Ms Calm and Collected is worried.''

''Look Garcia, I'll watch him, use my profiling skills and try to figure him out. But as long as I'm down here with Jennifer and he's upstairs, I don't want to think about him.''

''Ok, just promise to stay safe.''

''I promise.''

Emily hung up and went back over to Jennifer. She played with the blanket she was wrapped in, and checked her watch. She realised it was time to feed Jennifer, and she picked her up. She went upstairs to her bedroom as Jacob could walk downstairs at any minute. She closed her bedroom door behind her and sat down on the bed. She opened her blouse and pushed her bra aside so Jennifer could latch on to her. She positioned Jennifer and started breastfeeding her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in his room Jacob heard Emily come upstairs. He checked the time and remembered that it was the time when Jennifer was meant to be fed. In his first few days there Jacob had made out Emily's schedule so he knew where she was at all time. He figured she would be in her bedroom, so in a rash move he he ran silently downstairs, and climbed up a ladder so he could peek into Emily's room. The sight he was greeted with was beautiful. He could see Emily's bare breast in all it's glory, pity the damn kid was in his way and he couldn't see all of it. He stood on the ladder staring into the room until Emily and Jennifer were finished. He kept on watching as Emily gently lay Jennifer down on the bed and buttoned up her blouse again, but before she did that he got two seconds worth of her fully exposed breast. He nearly fell off the ladder with pleasure, and just caught himself before he did.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily turned her head as she heard something outside the window. She did up the last button on her blouse and walked over to the window, her head cocked to the side as she tried to figure out what he heard. She looked out the window but she could see nothing. <em>''Must be the wind,'' <em>she thought as she walked back over to Jennifer and took her downstairs.

* * *

><p>Jacob climbed down the ladder and put it back in it's original place. That was close, she had nearly caught him spying on her. He'd have to be more careful next time. He paced around the yard thinking of ways that he could watch her without getting caught. He paced around a while until a brilliant idea came to him. He sneaked back into the house and went into his room, where he found a small camera he used to spy on the women's locker room at work. Until he got fired, that is.<p>

He crept out of his room and into Emily's, who was thankfully downstairs. He hid the camera on the dresser, right in front of the bed, and where Emily got dressed. He smirked to himself and walked back into his room, proud of his ingenius idea.

* * *

><p>JJ decided to come over and surprise Emily that night as she hadn't seen her or Jennifer in four days. They had just finished a case and she wanted to pay a quick visit before going back to Henry and Will. She knocked on the door, and Emily answered the door quicker than she expected. ''Emily hi! I just wanted to pay-''<p>

''Oh JJ hi. Look, now isn't a great time,'' Emily said as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

''Why not?'' JJ asked, getting confused. Emily was usually so accomodating and willing to see her.

''It just isn't. I'm sorry Jayje, I know you probably wanted to see Jennifer but now is not a good time. Maybe tomorrow,'' Emily said, flashing JJ a consoling smile.

''Ok...I don't really understand why though.''

''It's just not a good time.''

''Ok...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.''

''Yeah, guess so. See you JJ.''

''Yeah bye Emily...,'' JJ said as she walked back to her car. She felt hurt and confused, why would Emily turn her away like that? She had never done that before, even when she was mad at her. There must be some other reason, and she was going to find out.

* * *

><p>Emily walked back into the house and rest against the door and sighed. JJ's face broke her heart, she hated to see her like that. Another reason to hate Jacob Slade.<p>

''How did it go?'' James asked as she walked back into the sitting room where James and Jacob were sitting watching TV.

''I got rid of her,'' Emily answered sadly as she walked over to Jennifer's crib.

''Are you ok?''

''That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. You should have seen her face James, she looked so hurt and confused. She really wanted to see Jennifer and I turned her away.''

''I'm sorry Em, but she can't know about Jacob.''

''I still don't understand why he couldn't have hid. Or why he's here,'' Emily said bitterly, glaring at Jacob.

''Because he has his phone and clothes downstairs Em. He wouldn't have been able to gather them all up in time. JJ would have noticed they weren't mine and gotten suspicious.''

''You can tell that to JJ when she asks why I turned her away. She'll think I'm mad at her,'' Emily sighed as she sat on the arm of the couch next to James.

''No she won't,'' he said, rubbing up and down her arm.

''Yeah she will. You know how she gets, she always assumes the worst. She'll either think I hate her or that I'm having an affair.''

''But neither of them are true. I hope.''

''She doesn't know that! And neither of them are true, I'd never cheat on you,'' Emily said as she ran her hand through James' hair and glared over at Jacob, hoping he'd get the message. Of course he's misconstrued it and thought she was secretly telling him that she was lying to James.

''I know baby, listen once Jacob has got back on his feet I'll tell JJ and explain everything ok?'' James said as he pulled Emily down into his lap.

''You better. All her anger can be directed at you then.''

''I will, I promise. Once Jacob gets back on his feet.''

''And how long will that be?''

''Em.''

''James I hate lying to JJ. The sooner he leaves, the better,'' Emily said with finality and stood up and took Jennifer downstairs.

''She doesn't meant that,'' James said, turning to Jacob.

''It's ok. I'm getting in the way here, interrupting her little family, it's natural for her to be hostile,'' Jacob replied as he watched Emily walk angrily up the stairs, focusing on her fine, toned ass.

''I think she just misses Jen. Those two are close.''

''It's fine James.''

''It's not. I'll talk to her. And speaking of talking, Emily wanted me to say something to you.''

''Go ahead.''

''Well she somehow got the idea into her head that you're going to try and...try and seduce her.''

''Why would she think that? I'd never do that to you man,'' James lied. It was such a blatant lie he nearly laughed.

''I know you wouldn't, but I just thought I'd say it to give her peace of mind.I know you'd never do anything, but she thinks you would.''

''It's fine Jamie. Maybe it's because I like brunettes, but she's yours. I won't touch her.''

''Thanks man. I can tell her that, maybe she'll stop worrying.''

* * *

><p>That night Jacob lay awake staring at a picture he kept under his pillow. He had picked out the picture that showed the most of Emily's sweet cleavage from her Facebook profile, and printed it out. He kept it under his pillow because she'd probably never find it there. Suddenly his peace was ruined when the baby started crying. Damn that baby anyway, she always ruined everything for him. She got in the way when Emily was breastfeeding and Emily clung to her constantly so he was never properly alone with her. He heard James get up and walk to the baby's room when an idea struck him. He left his room and walked down the hall to Jennifer's room. James had closed the door behind him and using his strength, Jacob broke it, making it look like an accident. He heard James turn around and walk over to the door, desperately trying to open it but he couldn't. He was trapped.<p>

James smirked and walked into James and Emily's bedroom where Emily was half asleep. He got under the covers quickly and wrapped his arms around Emily who was facing the window. He had never been this close with her before, but it felt amazing. He held her tightly and ran his hand down her thigh. Emily woke up but she was still too tired to notice James wasn't the one holding her. Jacob placed a kiss along her neck and she moaned. ''James...''

Jacob groaned in response and started placing more kisses along her neck until she fell asleep. That was when he started exploring. He touched her everywhere, making sure not to wake her up. He paid special attention to her breasts, and gently groped them while she slept. She moaned in her sleep, obviously enjoying the attention he was giving her. He stayed awake most of the night, just staring at her and groping her gently, until he left just before dawn and returned to his own room.

* * *

><p>He only slept for a few hours, as he wanted to make sure he was the one that let James out. It would look less suspicious that way. He got up and went to the bathroom. He then walked past Jennifer's room and 'noticed' that the handle was broken. He knocked on the door and James heard him. ''Hello? Emily?'' James called.<p>

''No it's Jacob. Are you in there? The handle is broken,'' James answered. He was amazed at how good a liar he was.

''Yeah I've been here all night. I can't get out.''

''Alright, stand back. I'll kick the door down.''

James did as he was told and Jacob kicked the door down. ''Thanks man, I couldn't get out. I was going insane,'' James said as he stepped outside.

''No problem. Next time you should get a better handle, those ones break a lot.''

''Noted. I never want that to happen again.''

Emily's bedroom door suddenly flew open and she walked over to them. She looked at the broken door and back to James who looked as if he hadn't got any sleep. ''What the hell happened to the door?''

* * *

><p>''Garcia I'm telling you, there is something up with him. James talked to him and he said that Jacob said that he would never do anything but I don't believe him. James said that last night he got trapped in Jennifer's room but how could that happen? I bet Jacob broke the handle,'' Emily said. She had invited Garcia over because something didn't feel right about last night to her. She was really tired when it all happened and she wasn't sure what actually happened. All she knew was that she had a broken door and she thought Jacob was responsible for it.<p>

''It's possible, but why would he do that? It makes no sense,'' Garcia replied.

''I know, but still. Something doesn't feel right about it.''

''Well it's definitely weird.''

''He's weird.''

''Speaking of said weird pervert, where is he?''

''Oh him and James went...somewhere. I don't know where, I wasn't really listening.''

''So we have the house to ourselves?''

''Yeah...what are you suggesting Garcia?'' Emily asked as she raised one eyebrow.

''I'm suggesting that we go upstairs and search his room. There might be some proof that he's planning something.''

''I don't know, but we can check anyway. We might find something.''

''I don't know Pen...''

''Emily are you suspicious of this guy?''

''Yes.''

''And do you want to know if he's planning something?''

''Obviously.''

''Then come on and help me search his room!''

''Ok, but if we get caught I'm blaming you.''

''And if this ends up saving your life you can blame me too.''

''Garcia.''

''Quit with the scepticism and just show me what room is his.''

Emily took Garcia upstairs and into Jacob's room. It looked perfectly normal, but they still searched the room. Garcia took under the bed while Emily took the dresser.

''Now let's see what the pervert has under his bed. Ah porn, porn, more porn, yet more porn, god this guy is perverted! He has like fifty porn magazines under here! Ooh what's this? ''The Erotic Adventures Of Sexy Snow White And The Sleazy Seven Dwarfs''. Eww!'' Garcia squealed and threw the tape down quickly.

''Why am I not surpised that he has that? Yet I am confused that it disturbs you Garcia, you've talked about worse things,'' Emily remarked.

''You haven't seen the cover of this Emily.''

''How bad can it be?'' Emily turned around and Garcia held it up. ''Oh god that is revolting.''

''You think? I'll never be able to watch Snow White again.''

''Me neither.''

''Now what else has he got in here...more porn videos, a shoe, nothing erotic about that, what the hell is this? Oh god a dildo!'' Garcia screamed.

''Ugh...this guy is sick. I really hope this is Jacob's and not James'.''

''Me too. I can't look here anymore Em, it's all just too disturbing. What have you found?''

''Nothing, it's just clothes. Shirts, belts, socks, aaahhh! His underwear!'' she screamed and threw a pair of underwear she had accidently touched to the ground.

''You're going to have to pick that up Em,'' Garcia informed her as she grimacedat the sight of the once-white boxers.

''I'd rather not.''

''Then let's just kick it under the bed,'' Garcia said and she kicked the underwear over to the porn and sex toys.

''I don't think there's anything in these drawers except clothes and underwear,'' Emily shuddered.

''Well there's still more room to look around. I'll take over here,'' Garcia said and walked over to the wardrobe.

''Ok, I'll take here,'' Emily replied. She looked under the mattress and just found more porn, under the sheets, and found even more porn, but what she found under the pillow disturbed her and sent a shiver down her spine. She froze for a moment, staring at the picture of her before picking it up. ''Garcia...,'' she said.

''Yes my dear? Find anything?'' Garcia answered.

''You might want to come over here.''

''If it's another sick fairytale porn video I don't want to see it.''

''It's not.''

Garcia walked over to Emily and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw the picture. ''Oh god. How did he get that Emily?''

''I have no idea,'' Emily responded, and turned to Garcia, fear and shock all over her face. ''I'm scared Garcia.''


	48. Chapter 48

**You know the worst part about going on holiday? Coming home to 210 e-mails. And over half of them are fanfiction updates. That's a lot of reading.**

**Anyway, it's good to be back because I can move on with the story now. So I left you with Emily and Garcia finding a picture of Emily underneath Jacob's pillow and getting scared. Naturally. But in this chapter we have a-wait for it-cliffhanger! I missed them!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. I haven't had time to respond because I'm busy un-packing and catching up on my e-mails. I bought three pairs of shoes. Three. Anway, enjoy the chapter! It's good to be back!**

Chapter Forty Eight

Something was up with Emily Prentiss. Jennifer Jareau knew it. And she was going to find out what it was.

Emily had been distant with her. Her answers were cryptic and vague. The more she mulled over those few seconds she had with the brunette JJ realised that Emily looked nervous. She had glanced around and looked jumpy and uncomfortable. She wasn't her usual calm self, and Emily was always somewhat calm. Even with a newborn baby in the house. Something was definitely up and JJ just had to know. She hated the idea of her friend being uncomfortable about something. She would do anything to fix it.

Immediately her mind told her that James had done something. That complete idiot, if he had done something she would kill him. Sure he was her brother but Emily was like her sister and she came first. But then she realised James wouldn't do anything, he loved Emily and little Jennifer. He wouldn't ruin what he had with them. So that was one possibility gone.

She decided to sleep on it, she could call Emily tomorrow if she got a moment to herself at work, it was probably nothing. She was probably over-reacting, as usual. It should all be fine.

* * *

><p>''Oh good lord sweetums, what do you think this means?'' Garcia asked as she tore her eyes away from the picture in Emily's hand. She looked up at Emily with a scared, worried look on her face and she was surprised to see Emily returned the look. She knew then that it was really bad. Emily didn't usually show emotion, especially not fear, but this guy had broken down all her walls. He had got underneath her skin and inside her head. He had rattled her, and that was no mean feat. This guy was dangerous.<p>

Emily averted her eyes down to the picture again, avoiding eye contact with Garcia. She didn't want Garcia to see her weak. She took a deep breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to compose herself. She looked up at Garcia with a confident, but slightly shaky, glance and said ''He's stalking me.''

''What?'' Garcia questioned.

''It all makes sense Pen. He's stalking me. I put this picture on Facebook. You made me remember?'' Emily said as she flicked the picture up and down as she thought. Garcia could almost hear her brain whirring inside her head.

''I remember. That's JJ's hand in the back, I took the picture,'' Garcia said slowly.

''Exactly! He got it off Facebook, but my profile is private Garcia.''

''Um...''

''Garcia,'' Emily said sternly, walking over to the tech analyst.

''Ok I might have hacked into your account and put up some new pictures because you haven't been on Facebook in like a year and your profile desperately needed to be updated so I did it for you and I must have accidently changed your profile privacy.''

''Oh Garcia,'' Emily sighed and she sat down on the bed and rested her head in her hands.

''Emily I am so so so so so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean to I really didn't, it was an accident, I swear, if I'd known creepy perverts like him could get their hands on-''

''Garcia it's ok. It's only a picture.''

''Yeah but Em I exposed you to him. He knows your personal information, your likes, dislikes, Em there's even a picture of you in a bikini on it.''

''WHAT?''

''JJ's fault!''

''Oh god, no this isn't good. But Garcia it makes sense! Remember I said I thought Jacob broke the door? He did! And I'm still kind of confused, I was tired, but James got up to get Jennifer, and next thing he was locked in a room...oh no.''

''What is it Em?'' Garcia asked, getting even more worried than she already was.

''I'm pretty sure James came back into the bed, and kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me...''

''But James was locked in Jennifer's room...''

''...It was him,'' they both said as they came to the same realisation at the same time. Emily stood up and took a deep breath. She started pacing and biting her lip. She bit down hard on her lip, trying to get the disturbing images running through her mind at the moment out. But compartmentalisation was failing. The world might as well end.

''Emily...I...I...,'' Garcia began but she didn't know what to say. What could you say to a woman who found out her boyfriend's creepy brother had crawled into her bed and ran his slimy hands all over her body? Nothing, you could just be there for her and be a friend.

''Pen, I thought it was James. I leaned back into the kiss. I moaned, I said his name, James' not Jacob's. He probably loved it. He touched me Garcia, he touched me the way James does. He touched me, he...he...he groped me Garcia! He violated me, he invaded my privacy, he...he...it's as good as molestation Garcia,'' Emily said and she tried to blink back the tears threatening to fall, but they were too strong. The tears ran down her cheeks as she desperately tried, and failed, to keep it together.

''Emily I'm so sorry...I...I'm staying with you. You said James won't be back for a while, who knows when that sleaze will be back, you're not going to be alone when he does,'' Garcia said as she walked over to her friend and wrapped her in an embrace. Emily, for once, didn't resist, she let Garcia hold her and she rested in her friend's arms.

''Thank you Garcia,'' she whispered as Garcia squeezed her even tighter.

''No problem baby. Now come on, as much as I'd like to hug all day there is an adorable bundle of joy called JenJen downstairs who needs our attention.''

''Yeah, yeah of course. I'll go check on her,'' Emily said, wiping her eyes and walking out the door.

''Ok sweet dip, I'll call James. It's probably difficult for you,'' Garcia smiled sympathetically as she pulled out her pink bedazzled phone.

''No,'' Emily said abruptly. She spun around and faced Garcia with a lifeless look on her face. Her eyes were blank and held no emotion.

''No? Emily he has to know!'' Garcia argued.

''He can't know. He can't.''

''Emily yes he can! Em this is your safety at risk! We have to tell everyone! James, JJ, Hotch, my Chocolate Thunder God, the other two, the police, NASA-''

''NASA?''

''I meant NSA.''

''That doesn't make it any better Garcia.''

''Whatever. You have to tell him Em! He would throw psycho creepy perv out for sure! And JJ has to know, you can't keep her in the dark.''

''No, definitely not. JJ can't know. She'd go insane with worry. I can't let that happen to her Pen.''

''Emily for once think of yourself and not others! He could hurt you! JJ can help, James can help, Hotch can help, Morgan can help, actually he'd probably kill him, Rossi can help, Reid can...stand in the corner quietly, Emily they can all help!''

''I don't need help.''

''Emily you do! Realise that!''

''I've a gun if it gets bad Garcia.''

''You don't want it to come to that. What is he going to have to do to make you shoot him? Try to rape you? Do you want it to come to that?''

''No...''

''Then tell someone!''

''Garcia I can't...I can't...the only reason you know is because you were here! I can't even say it to myself in my head! I can't wrap my head around it, I don't want to! He got in the bed and fingered me! I don't EVER want to say that out loud again!''

''Emily I understand and you know I'm here for you and I hate what he's done but you have to tell someone,'' Garcia said sadly as Emily started crying again.

''I don't want to! I wish it wasn't real! I'd like to pretend that it was some sick dream I had!''

''But Emily it is.''

''I know. It's real, it's hauntingly real and I don't know what to do,'' she sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed again.

Garcia sat down beside her and threw an arm over Emily's shoulder. ''Tell someone. I know you're scared, and you're vulnerable, and you're worrying about your little girl but I'll keep you safe Em. We have a better chance of that if you tell someone else. All I have is my babies and an acerbic wit. I can't do much to help you other than be here. Now James, or Morgan or even JJ could kick his ass. Tell them.''

''I can't tell them Garcia.''

''Then just tell James. He's your fiancé, the father of your child, and he's unfortunate enough to have that pervert as his brother. But James is nothing like him. He's a gem. He'll protect you and definitely put you ahead of his creepy brother and his extraordinarily large porn collection. If it wasn't so disgusting I'd be impressed.''

''You're right Garcia. James is nothing like him. But I still can't tell him.''

''Then I'll do it. I'll call him right now, tell him to come home. We can show him the evidence, he'll have to believe us.''

''Don't bother calling. He went out with Jacob at first but he has an appointment with a client now. His phone will either be off or he didn't take it.''

''Oh. Well there's always JJ.''

''No, not JJ. I'm not involving her in this. She has enough to worry about as it is, I'm not letting her know about this. It would kill her.''

''Emily-''

''I know I should tell her but he's her brother, and...she just can't know.''

''You do know I am going to try and change your mind.''

''I do. But I'm not changing. JJ is out of this.''

''Ok, so you've agreed to James, disagreed rather strongly to JJ, anyone else?''

''No, no-one else. James and you are the only ones.''

''Ok, but I'm staying here with you until he comes back. Jacob might come back and I'm not leaving you alone with him.''

''Thank you Garcia,'' Emily smiled weakly.

''Hey no problem chicky,'' Garcia smiled back and she took Emily's hand. ''I'll do anything to protect you.''

They went downstairs and checked on Jennifer, and talked for a while more. But then suddenly Garcia's phone rang.

''Who is it?'' Emily asked as Garcia looked at the screen but put it back in her purse.

''Hotch,'' she answered.

''Answer it! It could be a case!''

''Emily your safety is more important to me right now than some serial killer!''

''Garcia answer it!'' Emily exclaimed and then turned serious. ''Answer it Garcia.''

''Fine. Hello?'' she said as she answered Hotch's call.

''Garcia we have a case. I need you to come here,'' Hotch said from the other end of the line.

''No sir I can't, I can't come in.''

''And why not Garcia?''

''I...can't say.''

Hotch paused for a moment before saying ''I'm sorry Garcia but if you can't give me a reasonable explanation I can't let you sit this one out.''

''But sir-''

''Garcia I need you here in half an hour.''

''Fine,'' Garcia said, deflated. ''I'll be there.''

''Good. I'll see you then.''

''Yeah see you then. Bye sir,'' Garcia said as she hung up and put her phone away. She turned back to Emily who was looking down at her hands. ''Em I'm so sorry.''

''Go Garcia. You have to. I'll be alright.''

''Em if he comes back, call me. I will find James, trust me.''

''I'll be ok, I promise,'' Emily said as she lifted up her head and gave Garcia a small, sad smile.

''I will remember that promise. Bye Em.''

''Bye Garcia.''

Garcia left the house and got in her car. She drove a small way up the road before pulling in and dialling JJ's number. She knew she shouldn't, Emily told her not to, but other people had to know. She had to protect Emily.

* * *

><p>Jacob wandered around the shop, scanning all the wigs he had on offer. There were many dark, long wigs for sale, but none of them matched his Emily's hair. Her hair sparkled in the sun and fell across her beautiful shoulders in a certain way that was unique to her. He knew finding a wig to match her hair would be hard, but he never expected it to be this hard.<p>

He glanced up at the sales assistant who was staring at her nails behind the cash register and headed into the next aisle. He browsed through a few more wigs until he found the right one. It was almost an exact match of her beautiful hair. A little too long maybe, but he could cut it. He took the wig up to the cash register and paid for his purchase. He walked back to his car, smiling to himself. He didn't have much else to get for his plan to be complete.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Jareau was tired, very tired. She had so much paperwork to do, and she couldn't get last night out of her head. It was clouding her focus, preventing her from concentrating fully on work. She needed coffee. Badly.<p>

She stood up from her desk, knocking over a few files, but she was too tired to pick them up so she just left them there. She stepped over a stack of files and reached the door. She had her hand on the doorknob ready to turn it when her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, answering it with the response she had used so many times before. ''Agent Jareau, Communications Liasion for the FBI's BAU speaking.''

''Hey Agent Jareau I need your help,'' came the voice from the other end of the line. JJ hadn't bothered checking who was ringing, but the voice sounded familiar. And if a cop needed help they usually called her office number, not her cellphone.

''Who is this?'' she asked.

''It's your favourite person in the whole world.''

JJ thought for a while. Henry wasn't old enough to use the phone, so that was him out. It wasn't Will either. ''Emily?''

''Emily? EMILY? NO IT'S GARCIA!''

''Oh yes, of course. Garcia. Hehe. How are you doing Garcia?'' JJ asked, so glad Garcia wasn't actually there to torture her.

''Stop trying to make up for it Jareau. I will not forget this. But I will let it slide or now. Your apparent favourite person in the whole world needs your help.''

''What's wrong with Emily Garcia? She was weird with me last night, do you know something?''

''Damn right I know something! Look JJ, I'm not supposed to tell you this, you know Emily. I don't have a lot of time so I'll make it short. Your brother is stalking Emily.''

''James is stalking Emily?'' JJ asked incredulously.

''Not James. Jacob.''

JJ dropped her phone in shock. She knew all about Jacob, she knew the secrets about him James didn't. After he had disappeared about fifteen years ago to go to New York she used her FBI pulling power to check up on him and she was shocked to see his record. She knew he was perverted, twisted, every other word used to desribe sex freaks, and now he was stalking Emily. Her Emily. The woman who she had become to view as a sister.

She snapped out of her shock when she heard Garcia shouting at her through the phone. She picked her phone back up again and put it to her ear. ''What did you say again Garcia?'' she said slowly.

''Your brother Jacob is stalking Emily. He's staying at her and James' place. We went investigating in his room and found a picture of her and endless supplies of porn. Emily thinks he locked James in Jennifer's room this morning and climbed into bed with her,'' Garcia answered hurriedly.

''Oh god Emily...and James let him in?''

''James doesn't know.''

''Who does?''

''You, me and Emily. The Three Musketeers.''

''Shit, he's dangerous Garcia.''

''I know. I looked him up.''

''Damn, where are you?''

''A few blocks from Emily's. JJ I really have to go.''

''Right, right go. Thanks for telling me Garcia.''

''No problem chicky.''

JJ hung up and threw her phone over to her desk and let her anger come out. Her hands started shaking and she could almost feel her blood boiling. ''That BASTARD! I WILL KILL HIM! NO-ONE TOUCHES EMILY!'' she swore and kicked her trashcan over. She flung files on to the floor and kicked her chair over. She started throwing more files on to the floor when she heard her door open and spun around. Hotch was at her door and was staring at her as if she was a madwoman. Which she was at the moment.

''JJ are you ok?'' Hotch asked, his expression never changing from the stoic one he usually wore.

''No, not really. Hotch I have to go,'' she answered as she awkwardly tidied herself up and fixed a few files on the desk. Not that it did much good.

''We have a case,'' he replied as he glanced around her messy office that looked like a bombsite at the moment.

''Hotch I really have to go. I can't say why but you really have to trust me.''

''I do, and it must be really bad considering you've decided to turn your office into a junkyard.''

''Yeah, it is.''

''Go. You don't have to tell me why, we'll just tell Strauss Henry got sick.''

''Thank you Hotch, did I ever tell you I love you?'' JJ asked as she picked up her phone and her bag. She kissed Hotch's cheek and ran out the door.

''No you didn't, what is with them today? First Garcia, now JJ, even Reid's acting weird. He didn't put sugar in his coffee this morning,'' Hotch mused as he walked to the conference room.

* * *

><p>JJ passed Garcia on her way out the door and nearly missed her but Garcia caught her arm and stopped her mad dash out the door. ''Where are you going running like a cheetah girly?'' Garcia asked.<p>

''To Emily. Hotch let me take this case off. I have to get him away from Emily,'' she responded breathlessly.

''Keep your cell on, I want to hear how it's going.''

''Sure, sure. Garcia is Emily alone now?''

''Yeah I had to leave her.''

''Shit. Garcia trace Jacob's phone!'' JJ instructed as she ran out the door. She hopped into her car and sped out the carpark, only to be stopped by the traffic of Quantico rush hour. Damn people for needing lunch.

She considered blowing her horn and blasting through the streets but it wouldn't work. Everyone was making noise. She would just add to the chorus of horns and taxi driver's curses. She should have taken an SUV and put on the siren. It could get her fired but it could save Emily. When she weighed the two consequences together it was clear which one won.

She was about to turn back and get an SUV when her phone rang. She didn't need to check who was ringing, she knew it was Garcia. ''Where is he Garcia?''

''He's heading towards Emily.''

''Shit. I need James. He's probably at the gym. I can make a detour. It's a longer route but it'll probably be quicker with the traffic. Thanks Garcia.''

''Get her JJ. I need her safe.''

''I will,'' JJ promised and hung up. She threw her phone on the passenger seat and made a left on to the quieter road. She drove as fast as she could with the traffic to the gym where James worked, avoiding cars and pedestrians with expert precision. She could always flash her badge if needs be.

* * *

><p>Emily was going insane at home. She prayed James would get home soon, she couldn't be alone with Jacob. She feared for her life around him. She paced around her living room thinking. She was going mad with the stress so she decided to calm down with a shower. She took Jennifer upstairs and laid her in the crib in her bedroom and then stripping off and stepping into the shower. She already felt more relaxed as the water poured over her skin, and she leaned back against the shower wall and let the stream take away her worries.<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob fixed the wig onto the inflatable doll and leaned back to admire it. Perfect. He had trimmed the wig to Emily's hair length and it fit perfectly on the doll. He had printed off a photo of Emily's face and stuck it on to the doll. All he needed was a few items of Emily's clothes and his doll would be complete.<p>

He drove back to the house and was glad to see James wasn't there yet. He parked the car and entered the house. He was lucky that Emily wasn't downstairs and he started to creep upstairs to his room where he already had a stash of clothes hidden. He tiptoed along the hallway until he heard something that caught his attention. Emily was having a shower, he could hear the water splashing off the walls. Immediately his brain brought up the images of Emily in the shower and he found himself walking into Emily's bedroom.

The damn baby was crying in the corner but he ignored her. He walked over to the door that leaded into the bathroom and opened it a crack. He could see Emily applying shampoo to her hair and luckily she was facing away from him. He watched for a few minutes but he found his resolve weakening. He was losing control. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her. He stripped off his clothes and opened the door so he could enter. He took the last item of clothing off and walked towards the shower.

**Oh and just a question. There's some new cast pics out and in them Paget doesn't have her bangs/fringe, whatever you call them, and some people are glad they're gone. Am I the only one that likes them?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Ok so this chapter's a little shorter than what we're used to but it's kind of dramatic and sad. Oh so sad...**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but to make it up to you -NO MORE JACOB! AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

**Thanks again guys for all the reviews. Every single one of them means so much to me, every single one, and I love you all so much for them. They're the only way I know if you're enjoying the story and I really appreciate it when you take the time out of your day to review.**

**So after the sentimental stuff, on with the story! Enjoy it people!**

Chapter Forty Nine

JJ drove as fast as she could to the gym that James worked at, making a lot of drivers angry at her and earning a few swears and horns being blasted at her. She put them all to the back of her head as she rounded the corner and drove the short distance up to the gym. The gym had a carpark but she parked right in front of the building. She wasn't likely to get a ticket when she would only be in there five minutes anyway.

She left the engine running and jumped out of the car. She burst through the doors of the gym, knocking over someone and causing someone else to spill their coffee. She had been to the gym before when her and Emily surprised James at work by bringing in Jennifer so she knew the way to his office. Yeah, he had an office. He was really proud of that. He really shouldn't be, it was more of a coat closet than an office. But Emily and JJ just went along with it to humour him.

She didn't bother knocking and just stormed into her brother's tiny office. But James was nowhere to be seen. She ran back out of the office and over to the front desk where the receptionist was talking on the phone to one of her girlfriends. JJ knew the receptionist, Melinda she was called. JJ didn't like her, she was loud and annoying, and she knew for a fact that she had her eye on James. Then again half the girls in here did. When her and Emily came in that day most of the girls were staring at him. Some even had the nerve to keep it up after Emily kissed him and handed Jennifer to him. Melinda was one of those girls.

''Rhonda I know. You should dump his ass. He cheated on you with that east-side tart, you should blow him into next week. You have an awesome left-hook. I know! She wears waaay too much make-up! What is she, a clown? I know! Next thing you know she'll walk out of a tiny car with twenty more clowns!'' Melinda laughed and she ignored JJ. JJ sighed loudly and tapped her fingers on the desk. Although she did think what Melinda was saying was quite ironic, Melinda was caked in make-up.

''I know! You are so much classier than her! You waited until the second date to sleep with him!'' JJ sighed again. She didn't have time to deal with this. She banged on the desk and pulled out her badge. Melinda jumped and dropped the phone. She turned slowly and glared at JJ. ''What?''

''FBI, I need to know where James Slade is,'' JJ said in her most professional voice. She stood up straight to make herself more intimidating and gave her best 'Hotch' glare.

''He's with a client,'' Melinda replied and went to pick up the phone. ''Sorry Rhonda, some fed just came in here shouting. I know! Who do they think they are? The police?''

JJ groaned and grabbed Melinda's shirt collar. The chewing gum Melinda was chewing on so furiously fell out of her mouth in shock. ''Listen, I work for the FBI and can have you arrested for wasting police time. Now tell me, exactly, where James Slade is,'' JJ growled as she pulled Melinda up against her hardened her gaze.

''He's in room 6. But he's busy right now,'' Melinda answered quickly. JJ smirked, glad that she had gotten her way.

She released her grip on Melinda and smiled at her. ''Thank you. Oh by the way, waiting until the second date to sleep with a guy isn't classy either,'' JJ smiled sardonically and ran to room 6.

She looked in the window pane that was on the door and saw James teaching a client how to do push-ups. She knocked furiously on the door, and James glanced over. He stood up, excused himself, and went to the door. He stepped outside and closed it behind him. He crossed his arms and leaned against it and stared at JJ with impatience. ''What is it Jen?''

''It's Emily. I know about Jacob. Garcia told me. James, Jacob is dangerous. Emily and Garcia have proof that he's stalking her. He's a convicted sex freak. He broke the door. He climbed in bed with Emily. He groped her. And now he might be alone with her. We need to get there and do something!'' JJ exclaimed very quickly. James didn't even catch half of it.

''Wait, what? Emily knows Jacob?'' he said, getting very confused.

''No! Just get in the car, I'll explain later!'' JJ said hurriedly and pushed him towards the door.

''Jen I have a client!'' James protested and used his strength to grab JJ's arms.

''What's more important to you? The safety of the mother of your child or some weakling who can't do push-ups?''

''You can't do push-ups! And why would Emily be in danger?''

''I'll explain later! Now get your ass in my car! NOW!'' JJ hollered and James did what he was told, after he quickly told his client something had come up. James and JJ ran out to JJ's car where she luckily hadn't gotten a ticket and hopped in. JJ drove off straight away.

''So why is Emily in danger?'' James asked once they were inside the vehicle.

''Jacob is stalking her. Emily and Garcia found a picture of Emily underneath his pillow. He locked you into Jennifer's room last night and crawled into bed with Emily. He will hurt her, he's done it before. I looked him up, he's a pervert James,'' JJ explained as she drove through the streets of Quantico.

''What? He broke the lock? He...he...touched her?'' James questioned, hardly able to believe it.

''Yes, he did. He's going to hurt her James. We have to get there before he does.''

''Oh god. I am going to kill him. And I let him into the house...what have I done?'' James groaned as he banged his fists against the dashboard.

''Hey, save it until we get to Jacob. Don't take it out on my car,'' JJ scolded him.

''Sorry I...just can't believe...this is all my fault,'' he said and curled his hands into fists. ''If he lays one finger on her,'' he hissed and winced at the thought.

''Hopefully it won't come to that. We'll get her,'' JJ insisted and reached across and grabbed James' hand. He repeated her action and the two sat in a nervous silence for the rest of the frantic drive back to the house.

* * *

><p>Jacob stopped right outside the shower and smiled. He would finally have her. He always knew she would be his, and he dreamt about this moment for a long time. The glances she sent him, the look in her eyes, she wanted this too. He was about to make her so happy.<p>

He grabbed the handle and pushed back the glass door and stepped in. Emily spun around, gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. She tried her hardest to not show how afraid she was, but her voice betrayed her. The ''What do you think you're doing?'' she spoke came out cracked and hoarse. She was absolutely terrified.

''I'm doing what we both want. I want you so badly, your body, your eyes, your amazing breasts, you're my perfect woman,'' he spoke smoothly as he looked up and down her body. Such a perfect body, such a perfect woman.

''I'm with James,'' was all she could say. She was almost frozen with fear. She couldn't move, she could hardly talk. She just stood.

''But you don't really want him, do you darling? No you want a real man, someone like me. I can give you everything you ever need,'' he smiled. He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand.

Emily felt the anger flaring inside her. His touch felt horrible. Slimy, repulsive, disgusting. She winced and hissed at him. ''Get your hands off me.''

''Oh I like it when you play hard to get. I enjoy the chase. It's such a huge turn on,'' he whispered and started kissing her neck. Suddenly her leg flew up and her knee connected with his stomach. He fell back against the door in pain. His stomach wasn't her intended target but it would do.

''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' she screamed, and backed back against the other wall as much as she could.

''Oh baby we're taking this hard to get thing a bit too far aren't we?'' he smirked after he recovered from his blow.

''I don't want you. I'm with James! How hard is that to understand for you?'' she screamed back at him.

''Emily dear, stop lying. I know you want me,'' he said as he closed in on her.

''I could never want you. Never,'' she spat at him. Literally.

''Emily darling, you know you do. James isn't good enough for you. You need a real man, and I'm here for you.''

She replied with a swift kick to his crotch. He groaned and fell back against the door again. She smirked down at him with pleasure as he writed in pain. But he was soon back up. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her back against the shower wall.

''Ok now I'm angry,'' he hissed and stood on her feet so she couldn't kick him anymore. She cried out in pain and he slammed her against the wall. ''You are going to give me what I want. Don't fight, it will just hurt more in the end.''

* * *

><p>After what seemed like eternity JJ and James finally reached the house. James cursed when he saw Jacob's car there and he thought they were too late.<p>

''Listen James, he mightn't have done anything ok?'' JJ said calmly. ''Let's just go in.''

They hopped out of the car and ran to the door. ''Shit!'' James swore. ''I left my keys at the gym!''

''I don't have mine either, kick it in!'' JJ screamed. James took a step back and using all his strength, kicked the door in. They ran into the house and JJ automatically scanned the room. The FBI training never really went away.

''She's not here!'' JJ shouted and they ran upstairs. JJ heard groaning from the bathroom and gestured to James who ran in. JJ followed him and against her better judgement, pulled out her gun.

James entered the bathroom and saw Jacob in the shower with Emily. ''GET OFF HER!'' he shouted and ran towards the shower. He flung the shower door open and pulled Jacob off Emily and threw him on the floor. Jacob looked up at James and kicked him hard, causing him to fall on the floor.

JJ pointed her gun at Jacob and screamed at him. ''DON'T MOVE JACOB! I WILL SHOOT!''

Jacob just smiled and punched James who had just gotten up. JJ was conflicted, but ran to Emily who was sobbing loudly in the shower. She still had her gun out though and kept it pointed at Jacob who was wrestling with James on the floor.

She stepped into the shower and bent down to Emily who was sitting back against the wall crying. JJ wrapped her arms around her and Emily buried her head in JJ's chest. ''Shh it's gonna be ok Em. We're here ok? We're here,'' JJ soothed her as Emily started crying even louder. JJ glanced over at the two men fighting and saw that James now had the upper hand, and just landed a hard blow to Jacob's jaw. JJ winced and placed a kiss to the top of Emily's head.

''JJ, James, help him,'' Emily managed to say.

''Em I'm here with you. James can handle it,'' JJ replied. She hugged Emily tighter and she didn't care that she was getting her suit all wet.

''JJ help him!'' Emily cried.

JJ glanced over again and saw James fall to the floor. Emily must have seen it as well because she winced and started crying even louder. JJ got up and quickly took her suit jacket off and wrapped it around Emily, before standing up and pointing her gun at Jacob.

''JACOB STOP RIGHT NOW! GET OFF HIM AND YOU WON'T GET HURT!'' JJ screamed. Jacob was caught off guard and James got in a good punch. James then grabbed Jacob and slammed him up against a wall. JJ followed James over slowly, but she threw a look over at her shoulder at Emily to make sure she was ok. Emily was her main priority.

''Is this what you did to her? Did you stop her from moving?'' James spat as he pinned Jacob against the wall. He kicked Jacob in the crotch and backhanded him.

''Ok James I think he's had enough,'' JJ said as James hit Jacob again and Jacob slumped against the wall.

''Jen you saw what he did! He hasn't had enough!'' James shouted as he punched Jacob again.

''James stop! NOW! He won't do anything, I've got a clear shot anyway!''

''JJ no! Don't please!'' Emily protested from the shower. ''Lower the gun!''

JJ was torn up inside but ignored Emily and kept her gun up. ''James stop hitting him.''

''Not until he suffers like she did! Bastard deserves to die!'' James cursed and hit Jacob again.

JJ didn't know who to be more afraid of. James who was beating Jacob senseless, or Jacob who was staring at James with a murderous look in his eye. She knew Jacob was dangerous but she didn't know how dangerous he could be, or how far he could go.

Emily was still screaming at her to put the gun down, and eventually JJ did. She couldn't shoot him anyway.

But that's when Jacob saw his chance. JJ glanced back towards Emily and Jacob avoided one of James' punches and dived towards JJ, tackling her to the ground and knocking it out of her hand. Jacob dived for the gun and held it to JJ's head. ''I will shoot her,'' he hissed as James approached him.

''Don't even think about it,'' James growled but he was afraid that Jacob was serious.

''I will. Back off now James. I'll shoot darling little Jenny, I don't care if she's my sister. It's Emily I want.''

''She's mine! Don't you ever lay a hand on her!'' James shouted as he moved towards Jacob but stopped as Jacob pushed the barrel of the gun directly against JJ's head.

''I wouldn't move another step if I were you Jamie. And I already did lay a hand on Emily, and she liked it. Liked it a lot. That wasn't the only thing she liked though,'' Jacob smirked.

James felt the anger rising within him and it took all his self control to not punch Jacob until he was dead. He stayed calm, for his sister's sake.

But suddenly Jacob fell to his knees and the gun flew out of his hands. James dived for the gun, not even looking to see what brought Jacob down.

After kicking Jacob Emily dived towards JJ and hugged her tightly. Both women started crying as JJ gripped onto Emily's arm tightly.

James grabbed the gun and pointed it at Jacob who had just gotten up off the floor. The two stared at each other for a while before Jacob lunged at James. Before James knew it he had fired two shots directly at Jacob's chest. Jacob fell to the floor and James dropped the gun. He stared at the lifeless body of his brother on the ground and went into a state of shock.

Emily and JJ were torn out of their crying by the sounds of bullets ripping through the air and turned around to see Jacob falling to the ground and James dropping the gun. The two women stared at James as he dropped to his knees and buried his head in hands. Emily's mouth was open wide as tears started to roll down her cheeks. JJ snapped out of her initial shock and knew she had to be the calm one. She consoled Emily as she started getting slightly hysterical and held her tight. Emily cried into JJ's shoulder but all she wanted to do was go to James. She knew how he felt. It felt horrible to kill someone, but your own brother...

Emily tried to wriggle free but JJ wouldn't let her. ''JJ let me go,'' Emily whispered.

''I can't. Emily go check on Jennifer. I'll talk to him,'' JJ said calmly.

''JJ I need to talk to him! He's my fiancé!''

''And he's my brother.''

''But it's my fault! Jacob was after ME! I caused all this!''

''The only person who caused this was Jacob. Now go check on Jennifer, she's crying. I'll talk to James, Emily you've been through a lot. You're not in the right state of mind to talk to him.'' Emily glared at JJ before grudginly getting up and checking on Jennifer.

JJ slowly stood up and walked over to James. She dropped to her knees beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. James stopped staring at Jacob and looked up at JJ with sad, dark eyes. His cheeks were stained by tears.

''I killed him Jen. I killed Jacob. Our brother,'' he whispered, as he couldn't talk properly anymore.

JJ looked at him sadly and her heart broke for him. He had killed her brother but she couldn't be mad at him, he was protecting his fiancée, the most important thing in his life, her best friend. And in the end he had to protect JJ too. He had been forced to do that to protect those who matter most to him. So he had killed Jacob, but he had his life, JJ had hers, and Emily had hers. That's what mattered in the end. Jacob was evil, JJ knew that, but he was still her brother. But she had always loved James more. He was a kinder, nicer man who was worth ten of Jacob. He did what he did out of love, not hate or evil. That's what set him apart from Jacob and the UnSubs her and Emily chased after on a daily basis. If Jacob or an UnSub did what James did they would feel nothing, but James wasn't like that. It was killing him inside, and he would never be the same.

JJ rest her head on James' shoulder and let the tears fall. Together brother and sister sat watching over the body of their dead brother, JJ for once, being the protector, keeping James from falling apart. JJ would grieve for her dead brother, but she would also grieve for the part of her other brother that died the second he pulled the trigger, protecting the ones he loved.

**Aww:( I promise I won't keep it too dark for too long, maybe two chapters, three at most. But after that it gets all happy again. Happy happy.**


	50. Chapter 50

**YES! I FINALLY FINISHED ALL THE FANFICS I HAD TO READ! ALL A HUNDRED OR SO OF THEM!**

**Ok, after my little rant, on with the story. I hope you're all still enjoying it as we reach the 50 chapter mark (it was not meant to be this long). So in the last one Jacob died. Yay. But James was sad. Aww. This is a direct continuation, meaning it picks right up where the last chapter left off. I'm going to skip all the police interrogations and the station bits because it would be boring and take up another five chapters.**

**As we leave Jacob's death behind us there will be a few heart-to-hearts between JJ and Emily, which I have to admit I love writing, as Emily wonders what's happening with her relationship. But hopefully chapter 51 will be the last angsty chapter and then we move on with the fun. Guess what I have planned:)**

**Enjoy the chapter, and please tell me what you think!**

Chapter Fifty

JJ took one last look at the blood pooling around Jacob's lifeless body before standing up and heading back into the bedroom into Emily. She hesitated at the door, glancing back at James who was still staring at his hands. JJ's hands brushed up against the doorframe as she contemplated going back to him but she had made her mind up. She went back in to Emily who was cradling Jennifer in her arms. She had gotten the baby to stop crying and was now gently rocking her back and forth, and was singing her a nursery rhyme that came out broken and twisted. Little Jennifer looked so peaceful, she had no idea what went on. She had no idea her father had just killed her uncle.

JJ approached Emily and lay a hand on the profiler's shoulder. Emily turned around and glanced up at JJ before looking back down to Jennifer. ''JJ can you take her? I need to talk to James,'' Emily asked.

''Emily no. You're not ready to talk to him,'' JJ answered. She smiled down at her niece before looking back up at Emily with a serious expression on her face. She could give Hotch a run for his money.

''I'm not ready? JJ he's dying in there! Stop trying to prevent me from comforting him!'' Emily exclaimed, the anger she felt evident on her face.

''It won't work,'' JJ muttered and it came out sounding hollow and shallow. Not the way she intended it.

''It won't work?'' Emily repeated.

''Emily nothing you, or I, say or do will make him feel any better.''

''You don't know that.''

''Yes I do. He's broken, he can't believe what he's done. I'm afraid he'll hurt you.''

''That's the best excuse you can come up with? He'll hurt me?''

''I meant by something he said. Not physically, he'd never do that.''

''Look who's the profiler now.''

''Hey don't get pissed at me! I'm just trying to get you through...this. I'm not sure what this is,'' said JJ, taking a moment to actually think for the first time since she entered the house.

''JJ why aren't you crying? He was your brother. He was nothing to me and I'm crying.''

''He hurt you. So I hate him.''

''JJ let me see him.''

''I can't. Em we need to talk.''

''About what?''

''What we're going to do. Emily, James could go to jail.''

''I know. I've thought of that.''

''And what are we going to do about it?''

''I'm going to take the blame.''

''What? NO! No, you are not doing that Emily!'' JJ shouted, but she kep her voice down enough so James wouldn't hear.

''I can't let him go to jail JJ.''

''And miss out on the rest of your child's life? No I'm not letting that happen.''

''And you're going to let Jennifer grow up without her father?''

''No...this...ugh! This isn't fair!''

''JJ James could be in big trouble. So could you! He shot him with YOUR gun which you shouldn't have drawn in the first place!''

''I was protecting you.''

''They won't see it that way.''

''I know...we'll think of something ok? I gotta call the police, but first I have to tell you something. Emily there's things you mightn't be comfortable telling James, you know you can tell me anything don't you?''

''I do,'' Emily sighed. She could almost guess what JJ was going to say next.

''And I'll listen and never judge you. Never. You can trust me with anything.''

''I know JJ.''

''So I'm going to ask you something, and you don't have to answer it if you don't feel comfortable. What did he do to you Emily? Remember, you don't have to tell me, but it would be useful for later if I knew what he did.''

Emily sighed and looked at her feet. She decided to put Jennifer back in her crib while JJ waited patiently. Emily turned back to JJ, getting ready to lie and say nothing happened, but when she saw the concern on her friend's face she knew she had to tell the truth. She couldn't lie to her. It wouldn't be fair.

''He didn't rape me if that's what you mean,'' Emily finally answered.

''Oh thank god,'' JJ sighed. ''But he did do something, didn't he?''

''He...,'' Emily paused and bit her lip, and JJ noticed she was just dying to bite her nails. She walked forward and grabbed hold of Emily's hands, to stop her from destroying her nails and to comfort her. Emily was getting emotional, a rare occurence. It hardly ever happened, but when it did, it happened bad. It's like everything she kept bottled up inside her came flooding out at once.

''He came into the shower with me. He touched my cheek, he...he...he started kissing my neck, I kicked him but he came back...I kicked him again and he grabbed my wrists and stood on my feet so I couldn't move. He started kissing my lips and I turned my head and he...he hit me. I was in pain, I started groaning, he liked it, he got aroused, he started touching my br-''

''Don't say another word,'' JJ said quickly, and she let go of Emily's hands and wrapped her in a tight hug. Emily was on the verge of completely breaking down, JJ wasn't going to put her through anymore.

''He was about to do something when you and J...James came in. You saved me,'' Emily said through tears. JJ hugged Emily tighter and rubbed circles on her back.

She reluctantly broke away from Emily after a few moments. Emily had somewhat calmed down by now. ''I'm going to call the police ok? They're going to be asking questions if we leave it any longer,'' JJ said and Emily nodded. JJ left the room to call the police.

''Hello 911 what is your emergency?'' the guy working at the call centre answered as he picked up the phone.

''My..,'' JJ sighed and started again. This was harder than she thought. ''This is SSA Jennifer Jareau from the FBI's BAU. I'm reporting an attempted rape and a...a...'' She wasn't sure what to call Jacob's death. It wasn't murder, manslaughter maybe? In the end she settled with homicide. It would do, it literally meant the killing of one person by another and that's what happened.

''Yes agent? You said something about an attempted rape?'' the guy on the other end of the line said, hurrying JJ on.

''Yeah... I'd like to report an attempted rape and a homicide at 742 Evergreen Terrace, just outside Quantico, Virginia.''

''We're on our way agent.''

''Thank you,'' JJ said and hung up the phone. She had one last call to make before going back to Emily though. She dialled Hotch's number and waited until he picked up.

''JJ? Are you ok?'' he asked.

''I'm fine, personally, but...but...''

''JJ has something happened?''

''Kind of.''

''JJ you can tell me.''

''Hotch have you left yet?''

''I'm on my way to the airport.''

''Do you think you could wait a while? Emily and I really need some advice.''

''Emily? JJ what's going on?''

JJ sighed and told Hotch the whole story. He agreed to come over to the house and talk. They really needed help. They were FBI agents but they had no idea what they had gotten into.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while JJ was out making her two phonecalls, James appeared into the bedroom. Emily heard him at the door and turned around. There was blood spatter on his shirt, sweat made his hair cling to his skin, he had a few cuts and bruises on his arms and face, his shirt was torn, but what worried Emily the most was the lost, defeated look in his eyes.<p>

''James...,'' she murmured and walked over to him. He looked down at the floor and completely avoided eye contact with her. Emily stopped right in front of him and was about to touch him but she stopped herself. He looked so broken that he would almost break if she touched him. He noticed her shoes next to his and looked up at her. Emily opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She settled on gently placing a hand on his forearm.

''You probably hate me don't you? Think I'm a monster, because how could anyone do that to their own brother? Family, blood is thicker than water and all that. I am a monster, I am a...a killer,'' he muttered, looking down at his feet again.

''James I don't hate you,'' she told him honestly. In fact, he was her hero. He killed the man who tried to rape her, he was her knight in shining armour. If only she could get him to believe that.''

''Maybe hate isn't the right word. Despise, detest, loathe, contempt, abhor, I always liked that word. Abhor...''

''James you're rambling,'' Emily said, getting worried.

''Am I? Oh I am. I'm like the guys you go after Emily, they're delusional right?''

''You are nothing like them James.''

''I'm a killer.''

''You didn't do it the way they do...you didn't do it to get off of out of pure evil or because your childhood messed you up or one of the many reasons people kill others. You did it to protect me, to protect JJ, and to protect yourself. James you can claim self-defence. I saw it. JJ saw it. He came at you. It was an instinctive reaction.''

''That doesn't excuse the fact that I killed my brother.''

''James, your brother was a horrible man who tried to rape me. We're better off without him.''

''And why did he try to..ra...do that to you? Because I let him in! I let him in to our house! You warned me about him and I didn't listen! I ignored you! I didn't believe he could do something like that because he's my brother! This, all this is MY FAULT!'' James raged, and he started pacing around angrily.

''It's not your fault! It's his! He's the monster here, he's the bad guy, not you! You were protecting us, you are so much better than he is! You're my hero James,'' Emily cried and she walked up to him and laid her hands on his chest. ''My hero...''

James pushed her hands off him angrily and tried to storm out the door but he was stopped by JJ. ''Think you're going somewhere?''

''Jen let me go,'' James said quietly, as he looked down at the floor.

''I can't. I may be your sister but I'm also a law enforement officer. I can't let you leave a crime scene.''

''Don't...don't call it that. I already know I'm a monster, you don't have to keep repeating it.''

''You're not a monster James,'' JJ said softly, dropping the professional stance she had about her. She moved her arm to touch his arm, and he fliched at the contact.

''I AM a monster. I'll wait, so they can take me to jail,'' James gave up, and he sat down on the bed.

''I am going to do everything in my power to keep you out of jail. You did nothing wrong James, you shouldn't be punished.''

''I killed my brother, are you trying to tell me that isn't wrong? I deserve whatever I get, they have the death penalty in Virginia, don't they?''

''JAMES! Stop talking like that! You're not going to die! I won't let you die!'' JJ exclaimed. She was close to tears now, she couldn't listen to her brother talk about dying. It was like Jane all over again. There was no way she was losing all her siblings.

''Jen I committed a felony. I deserve to be punished, and if it's the death penalthy I get-''

''James STOP! You are not going to die! You are the only person I have left, I'm not going to become an only child! You're not going to leave Jennifer without her dad and leave Emily absolutely heartbroken! Do you want that?''

''No...''

''Do you want to die?''

''No...''

''Then that's that.''

''But I deserve it for letting him into our house and putting Emily in danger! Whatever about the other thing, that is way worse! I'm supposed to protect Emily, look after her, but instead I did the wrong thing and brought danger to her! How can I be forgiven for that?''

''James I don't blame you,'' Emily interrupted. Her voice was barely above a whisper. He spun around and faced her with a foreign look on her face. She barely recognised him anymore.

''Really? Emily I put you in danger. I brought him into the house, and you warned me but I didn't listen!''

''Haven't we been through this? I DON'T BLAME YOU! I DON'T HATE YOU, I DON'T DESPIRE YOU, I DON'T ABHOR YOU!''

''Abhor?'' JJ questioned, getting slightly confused.

''He said it. James, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you got there in time because, and as much as it hurts me to say this, I wouldn't have been able to stop him. He was stronger than me and he had me pinned down. I would have been raped. You stopped him. You saved me James.''

''I...I can't see it like that. I want to, but I can't. I let my brother in here, he nearly raped you, I killed him. I see the facts.''

''James-''

''Emily don't. I don't deserve your love, your pity, anything. If I get the death penalty I deserve it.''

''Don't talk about that in front of Jennifer,'' Emily told him, her eyes filling up with tears again.

''I'm sorry,'' James apologised and hung his head.

''Why won't you look at her? You haven't looked her way once since we came in here,'' Emily noted. ''Why?''

''She doesn't deserve me,'' he answered. ''Neither do you.''

''I'll decide that.''

''When are the police getting here Jen?''

''Uh, soon probably,'' JJ replied, and she glanced over at Emily who just looked heartbroken.

''Ok. I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'll do...,'' James said and he sat down on the bed again.

''You and Emily stay here. I'll be downstairs waiting to answer the door. Don't go into the bathroom, Emily you better stay in just my suit jacket, they'll probably want to take pictures,'' JJ dictated, back to her professional air again.

''Pictures? Oh. Great, that will make everything better,'' commented Emily sarcastically, getting a small smile from JJ but James just stared into space.

''Um...ok. So I'll be downstairs, um, if you need anything, just call me ok?''

''Thanks JJ,'' Emily smiled, but dropped the smile the minute JJ turned her back. ''James this is going to be hard,'' she said as she sat down beside James and put her arm around his shoulders. She gripped onto his his forearm with the other.

''I know Emily, I've watched cop shows,'' he responded, avoiding looking at her.

''And they're going to ask a lot of questions.''

''I know that too.''

Emily stared at him for a moment before saying ''It'll be ok James. We can get through this. I'm here for you.''

''I should have been there for you.''

''Don't start this again. We need to be strong, united ok? I'll be with you the whole time.'' She dropped her hand from his forearm and clutched his hand. He didn't look back at her but he gave her a gentle squeeze back. That action took the place of a thousand words.

* * *

><p>JJ was worried about them. This wasn't just a minor upset in the course of their relationship. This was huge, life-changing. Their lives would never be the same again after this, they could never go back to the sense of normality they had before Jacob re-entered their lives, or in Emily's case, entered her life. Jacob Slade was like a huge wrecking ball, causing destruction everywhere he went. He screwed up his own life, and who knows how many more in New York, so he came down to Virginia and messed up Emily and James, and potentially, little Jennifer's. JJ hated him for that, those three people were some of the most important in her life, and he could have destroyed them. All family ties went out the window. She hated him.<p>

And as JJ thought back, she realised that she thought Emily and James, or Jemily as she sometimes liked to call them behind their backs, were indestructible. But it takes one person, one man, one weaselly, cowardly, little man to ruin all that. She thought nothing could come between Emily and James but things had. She was one of them, but she realised the error of her ways and reunited them. But Jacob Slade was dead. He could never apologise. He would have to rot in his grave content with the fact that he might have ruined their lives. She hoped he was happy with that.

But she was going to pray Emily and James would stick together. They needed to, she needed them to. JJ noticed she had been a lot happier since James and Emily had gotten together, Jennifer being born comibned with the fact that James and Emily were much happier increased JJ's mood and made her realise that there is good in the world, and people have a chance at happiness, before Jacob came in and reminded her that evil existed. As if she needed it with her job.

All in all, Jennifer Jareau wished that her brother Jacob Slade had never been born. He was nothing compared with the fiercely loyal and protective James, or the gentle and caring Jane she knew growing up, he was a sick, twisted individual who grew up to be a monster. She hated to admit it, but she was glad he was gone. He couldn't cause any more pain now, all his damage was done.

JJ's thinking was interrupted by a knock at the door. ''Quantico police, Agent Jareau are in you there?'' an officer called out.

''Ahem, yeah I'm in here. One minute,'' she replied and she got up from her seat on the couch and answered the door. ''Come in.''

''Thank you agent. You reported an attempted rape and a homicide?'' the tall officer in his mid-30's asked. The younger, taller officer that reminded JJ of Reid on his left looked back at her nervously. He was obviously knew at the job.

''Yeah. They're upstairs.''

''Who'se 'they'?'' the officer asked.

''My brother James Slade and his fiancée Emily Prentiss. So is their young daughter, Jennifer.''

''Ok, you better come upstairs with us agent. More officers are on their way.''

'''Um ok, listen Emily also works for the FBI. We work in the same unit actually, we're close friends. Our boss Aaron Hotchner is on his way here too, is that ok?''

''You're the FBI. You can do whatever you want.''

''No, we can't actually. He's just here to clear a fwe things up, we did a fe-you'll see soon.''

''Ok...lead the way agent.''

JJ took the two officers upstairs into the bedroom, where James and Emily leaped off the bed at first sight of the two officers.

''The body is right through there,'' JJ said slowly, pointing in to the bathroom. The older officer sent the younger one in, while he stayed outside and asked a few questions.

''Do you know the deceased?'' he asked, to no-one in particular.

James looked down, Emily looked at JJ, and JJ spoke up. ''He was my, and James', older brother Jacob Slade.''

''Your brother? I see. Would you like to explain to me why your brother is dead and where the attempted rape fits into this?''

''I'm sorry,'' Emily interrupted. ''Can I take my daughter downstairs? I don't want her hearing this.''

''Of course. But I'll need to ask you a few questions later.''

''Sure. I'll just be downstairs.''

Emily took Jennifer out of her crib and walked downstairs. JJ gave her a small smile as she left the room. The officer turned back to James and JJ and asked more questions. ''So how did he die? And the rape?''

''Oh, yes. Jacob was...stalking Emily. I don't know what else he did, but he has a picture of her under his pillow and Emily is sure he locked James into Jennifer's room and crawled into bed with her while she was sleeping.''

''How would she know if she was sleeping?''

''Well she was awake a little bit at the start but she thought it was James.''

''Ah. I see. Go on.''

''So Emily went to take a shower and he came in with her. He started off just trying to kiss her, but she fought him and that's when he turned violent. He pinned her against the wall and started hitting her.''

''And you witnessed all this?''

''No, it's what Emily told us.''

''Ok. So where were you two while this was happening?''

''We were going back to the house. I was told by my friend Penelope Garcia that Jacob was stalking Emily so I picked James up and we raced to the house.''

''And what did you find when you got back here?''

''Jacob had Emily pinned up against the wall. James pulled him off her and I...I...''

''Yes?''

''I pulled my gun.''

''I see.''

''I know it was wrong, but he wouldn't get off her, and when James pulled him off Emily they started fighting and wouldn't stop...I had to.''

''So you shot him?''

''No. I didn't.''

''So who did?''

JJ glanced over at James who wasn't going to answer, so she did it for him. ''Um, he did, but he did it in self-defense!''

''Right...describe what happened to me.''

* * *

><p>While JJ and James were upstairs Emily went downstairs and gave Jennifer a bottle. She held Jennifer close, like she was afraid she would lose her. She didn't know who James was back there, she was afraid she'd lost him. She wasn't going to lose Jennifer too.<p>

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Emily jumped, she wasn't expecting anyone else. She took her time going over to the door, and to her surprise Hotch was there.

''Hotch? What are you doing here? I thought you had a case,'' Emily said as she saw her stoic boss standing at the door.

''JJ called me. I'm sorry for what happened Emily,'' he said, showing a tiny bit of emotion.

''Oh. Um, thanks. I guess.''

She stood back from the door and let him in. She took him into the living room. She stood by the door while he stood in the middle. ''Emily why are you wearing just a suit jacket? JJ's suit jacket?'' he asked, noticing that it was bit short. He tried his hardest to look at her face.

''Oh! Ship!'' she cursed, and picked up the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around herself. Hotch was impressed, she did it while still holding Jennifer.

''Ship?'' he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

''We try not to swear in front of Jennifer so we use words that sound like the swears. JJ has been told to duck off a lot.''

''I bet.''

''Hotch why did she call you? Really?''

''She didn't really say, I think she was just in shock and needed someone who wasn't involved to talk to.''

''And you came over?''

''She asked me to.''

''But what about the case?''

''The team can handle it.''

''Hotch I...don't know what to say.''

''I also think she wants advice. I used be a lawyer so...''

''Did she tell you she pulled her gun?''

''Yes.''

''And that it was her gun that killed Jacob?''

''Yes.''

''What's going to happen to her so Hotch?'' She hoped JJ wouldn't get in trouble, she did what she had to, who cares if she didn't follow protocol. Her actions ended up saving their lives.

''Well technically she shouldn't have pulled her gun but there was cause for it. It's not like she pulled it on an inncoent civilian. Jacob was committing a crime.''

''So she should be ok?''

''Hopefully.''

''And what about James?''

''If what JJ told me is correct, and I assume it is, he acted in self-defense and shouldn't be punished.''

''He doesn't see it like that.''

''He's in shock. He killed someone. It's not an easy thing to get over.''

''I know it isn't but he's talking about dying Hotch.''

''Emily, he should be able to get over it. Hopefully. I'd hate to see something like this get between you two.''

''Thanks Hotch.''

There was an awkward silence between the two for a while, until the younger officer requested Emily to go upstairs and answer a few questions.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and they were allowed move back into the house again. The CSI's had taken over and James and Emily had been staying with JJ. Although JJ was glad she got to spend more time with Emily and James, and her niece, she hated the circumstances. James wasn't going to get punished, the police were satsified that he had acted in self-defense, the evidence and statements from JJ and Emily proved that. But there was an inquiry into JJ pulling out her gun, but Hotch was certain that the worst she'd get was a lot of paperwork. She shouldn't be demoted or suspended or anything like that.<p>

But although the official stuff was over, that's when the healing began. Jacob's funeral was in a few days, and that would be a hard time for everybody. The three of them decided they should go, and even the team was coming to support JJ and Emily, and even James who they viewed as family now. The team weren't critical of James at all, although Morgan was mad he killed Jacob because he didn't get to do it himself. Naturally they were shocked and angry when they heard what happened, and believed James did the right thing. Garcia felt so guilty for leaving Emily but Emily assured her that it wasn't her fault.

But the most worrying reaction was James'. He hardly talked, hardly ate, didn't get much sleep and pretty much avoided people. He still blamed himself, and never touched Emily. He couldn't even look at her without feeling sick inside. He couldn't look at Jennifer either, he felt he didn't deserve this perfect family life he had before.

JJ and Emily watched as he tore himself up inside, and they couldn't think of anything to do. Anytime they tried to talk to him he become uncomfortable and defensive, so he pretty much shut himself off from them. The only person he talked to was Henry, because he couldn't say no to him.

Emily's heart broke as she watched him die a little everyday inside, and she vowed she would make him realise that it wasn't his fault. He did a good thing, he shouldn't be punishing himself for it. She wanted the old James back, her James, and she would stop at nothing to get him back. She would not let Jacob Slade ruin the best thing that ever happened to her.


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry for the delay, but things happened yesterday that I couldn't really control and I didn't have time to write. But I'm back now, so it's ok right? And finally, it's the end of the angst. Writing angst is tiring.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review:)**

Chapter Fifty One

The heavens opened and it poured that day, the day of Jacob's funeral. There was twelve people in attendence that day, counting the priest. James had decided to stay at home instead and look after Jennifer and Henry, while Will went along with JJ. It was just like Emily expected it to be, dark, dreary, bleak, not a word was said between any of the mourners, she couldn't think of a better word to call them, and everyone was glad when the coffin was laid into the ground. Jacob Slade would never bother them again.

* * *

><p>''Emily how old is Jennifer exactly?'' JJ asked. She was sitting down on the couch in Emily's house, they were allowed back in again, and had Jennifer in her arms. She was tickling her and Jennifer was laughing and smiling. ''It's like, three months isn't it?''<p>

''Three months and one week. Why do you ask?'' Emily replied from inside the kitchen.

''She's batting at my hair for some reason. Henry didn't do that until he was four months old.''

''Well maybe my child is smarter than yours,'' Emily smirked.

''Hey! Henry is perfectly smart!''

''Of course he is, I'm just saying Jennifer is smarter.''

''I'm going to forget you ever said that. She always grabbed my hair, and yours, but now she's batting at it. She never did that before.''

''Maybe she wants the clip in your hair,'' Emily suggested as she walked into the living room and leaned over the back of the couch. JJ was currently wearing a rather large purple butterfly clip in her hair, given to her by Garcia for her birthday. Although it was beautiful, it was rather extravagant, and she really only wore it to please Garcia.

''Maybe, do you like purple Jenny?'' JJ smiled and Jennifer laughed back.

''Or maybe she likes butterflies,'' Emily said, as she twisted a lock of Jennifer's dark hair around her finger.

''Oh don't tell Reid. He'll have taught her all the different types of butterflies by the time she's two.''

''He's already trying to teach her the alphabet.''

''Already?''

''He said it will help her development or something like that. I wasn't really listening.''

''When did he say it?''

''About two weeks ago.''

''Ah. You were thinking about James weren't you?''

James still hadn't recovered from the Jacob incident, and that was over a month ago. Emily knew it would take time for him to heal, but he had made no progress whatsoever. He nearly got worse. He avoided eye contact with her, never touched her, and he threw himself into his work. His heart wasn't in it when interacting with Jennifer either, and Emily couldn't forgive him for that. Ignoring her was one thing, but ignoring Jennifer was unacceptable.

Jennifer had gotten to the age when she could recognise faces, and everytime she saw someone she recognised, she smiled. The more she knew the person the bigger the smile. She had her biggest smiles for Emily and JJ, next was Garcia, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Hotch, and last James. That shocked Emily. James did spend time with her, but not enough. He wasn't putting the effort into their time together. It was like spending time with your partner but all you do is watch TV. It wasn't quality time.

''I can't help it JJ. I'm worried about him, I'm mad at him, I'm concerned for him, all at the same time. You knew he was ignoring me, but now he's doing it to Jennifer. That isn't right,'' Emily said sadly. JJ made room on the couch and beckoned for Emily to sit next to her.

''Em I'm sorry. This is a big thing that happened, it will take time, but this...this shouldn't be happening.''

''I know. The bed feels so big, and cold. He sleeps on his side, practically halfway out the bed, facing away from me when before we used meet in the middle and I'd fall asleep with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. That hasn't happened in weeks JJ.''

JJ listened patiently and with a great amount of concern. Emily could tell by her eyes that JJ cared, and she was extremely glad of JJ's friendship.

''Last week in bed I touched his shoulder and he flinched JJ, he flinched. That...that hurt JJ,'' Emily said, tears forming in her eyes. One lone tear rolled down her cheek slowly,and JJ gently wiped it away with her thumb.

''I know what that feels like,'' JJ said, thinking back to the horrible time when James and Emily were apart, and she and Emily were fighting.

Emily seemed to know exactly what JJ was thinking and said ''Yeah but that was different JJ. I hate to say it but you did a bad thing. James didn't.''

''He doesn't see it that way. He thinks he's the bad guy.''

''I know, and I've been trying to show him that he isn't, but he won't listen. He won't even look at me JJ.''

JJ's heart broke a little and she scooted over closer to Emily. She put one arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled her in closer. Emily rest her head on JJ's shoulder and reached down and took Jennifer's hand. Her daughter smiled up at her and Emily remembered that there was some good in her life.

''JJ, it's gotten so bad that...that...that I've considered calling off the wedding.''

JJ's head shot up and she looked at her friend with wide eyes. ''Seriously? It's that bad?'' She had no idea how bad it was really, or exactly what Emily was feeling. She knew it was bad, but not this bad. She felt so guilty for not seeing this sooner, for making Emily go through it alone when she should have been doing something.

''Jay, how can I marry a man who won't even look at me? Won't even touch me, won't even look me in the eyes and say he loves me?'' Emily asked, knowing in her heart that if James didn't get better it would come to that.

''You can't...Emily I don't want that to happen,'' JJ admitted.

''Neither do I. But...Jayje I can't live this way. Neither can Jennifer. Her own father is practically ignoring her, and we're not even split up. We're together, we're living together, it's not like he doesn't get the chance to see her. He's here everyday, and he can't even look at her. I've...I've thought about leaving him. I don't want to, I really don't want to, but if he doesn't get better I can't see a future for us,'' Emily said sadly.

''Emily, it won't come to that,'' JJ told her, as she tucked a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear. She just hoped she wasn't lying to Emily.

''But what if it does JJ? What if it gets so bad that we don't even talk, that we don't even acknowledge each other's presence? It's like living with a ghost, I don't want that JJ. I miss my James, I miss his warmth, his kindness, his laugh, the twinkle in his eye, that smile he has just for me, I miss seeing him and Jennifer together, that was my favourite sight in the world JJ, and I'm afraid I'll never see it again. I know he's in pain, and I want to help him, I really do, but he won't let me. I don't know how much longer I can take this Jayje, I'm at the end of my tether, nothing I do will work. I have tried EVERYTHING, talking with him, just sitting there with him se-'' Emily moved her hands to block Jennifer's ears-''sex, hugs, his favourite food, a Redskins game, anything to get him to open up to me. The attempt to seduce him was a complete disaster, he took one look at me and left the room quickly. I just don't know what to do anymore JJ...''

For once, JJ was stuck for words. Emily had just opened her heart to her, and Emily didn't do that a lot. She had no idea just how much pain her friend was in, she was practically dying inside. JJ took her arm from around Emily's shoulders and took her hand. Emily lifted her head up from JJ's shoulder and looked up at JJ with sad, tired eyes. She wasn't wearing any make-up, she didn't see the point anymore, James never even looked at her. JJ hadn't realised that all the time Emily was talking she'd been quietly crying. Her cheeks were stained with tears. ''Emily I...I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was this bad. If I'd known I would have done something, I would have been there for you more, I would have held your hand and listened, just like I'm doing now. Talking must have helped, but not a lot. If I had known in time I could have prevented it from getting this bad, I could-''

''JJ, don't. You couldn't have done anything. I couldn't have done anything. The only one who can fix it is James, and he won't let us help him,'' Emily interrupted.

''Maybe there is something we can do,'' JJ said, an idea popping into her head. It was so brilliant she didn't know why there wasn't a giant lightbulb above her head.

''JJ what are you talking about?'' Emily asked.

''You said you tried to seduce him. Knowing you, you probably didn't do it right.''

''Hey!''

''But I can help. I will make you look so beautiful, so irrestible, so sexy, so lu-''

''JJ get on with it.''

''Sorry. I will make you look so good James won't be able to keep his hands off you,'' JJ smirked with an evil glint in her eye.

''Oh no. I know what you're thinking. This isn't going to happen.''

''Oh yes it is. We're going shopping Emily,'' JJ smirked. She grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her off the couch, Emily groaning and fearing what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>''JJ I don't think a lingerie store is the best place for a baby,'' Emily remarked as she looked around her and saw nothing but frills and lace. She wouldn't be surprised if her daughter turned out to be a stripper in Vegas.<p>

''No, it probably isn't, but we couldn't find a babysitter and we couldn't leave her at home now could we?'' JJ inquired as she browsed through the lingerie the store had on offer. JJ was very excited, and almost ran into the shop. If anyone asked, Emily had two kids with her today. She really didn't know how JJ managed to get here, it was amazing what JJ could get her to do. She'd do anything for JJ, she must have magic powers or something. She had even persuaded Emily to drive her here.

''No...we couldn't. JJ can we get out of here quickly? People are giving me looks,'' Emily said as she passed a woman who looked at her as if she was the worst mother on earth. Which she probably was, seeing as she brought her daughter into a lingerie shop.

''Quickly? Oh god no. Emily we're trying to save your marriage here. It's not going to be quick. We have to be precise and thorough.''

''JJ we're not married.''

''In my mind you are.''

''I'd hate to live in your mind.''

''Why?'' JJ asked, slightly offended.

''I worry about you that's why. Although you are quite fascinating from a psychologist's point of view,'' Emily smirked.

''Oh ha ha, very funny. Ooh now Emily this one is so you. Really frilly, loads of lace, it just oozes sex appeal,'' JJ smiled as she held out a hideous hot pink chemise.

''That is so not me,'' Emily said as she looked the chemise up and down.

''Yeah you're right. It's more Garcia. Ooh what about this one? We got a sexy garter belt, and with it we have some stockings and a nice matching thong. Now if we could just find a nice top to go with it...,'' JJ murmured as she pulled out another item.

''Uh JJ? This IS the top,'' Emily said, pointing to two black fabric circles connected to the belt.

''These things? They're tiny! How are you honestly supposed to...oh. You put them on your n-...oh no, no no no no. We can put that back...wait, would you like to-''

''NO!'' Emily screamed, earning a few looks from people.

''Yeah, yeah of course not. That would be...actually that could work.''

''No way JJ.''

''It could! Men have this thing about breasts for some reason, and you have great breasts so why not show them off?''

''Well I can think of one reason. You'll insist on seeing me in the lingerie before James gets in.''

''Hell yeah I will! I have to make sure-...I get it now,'' JJ nodded. ''Yeah let's skip that one.''

''That's probably a good thing.''

''Mmhmm...ooh what about this one?'' JJ asked, showing Emily another horrible choice.

''JJ that's leather.''

''So?''

''It has a whip with it.''

''So? Show him who's boss!''

''It also has a chain.''

''We could...get rid of that.''

''JJ it's used in S & M.''

''Oh! Eww!'' JJ squealed, as she threw the leather item down in disgust while Emily laughed at her. ''I can't believe you let me touch it!''

''JJ don't you have to work?''

''No...''

''JJ.''

''Hotch said I could have the day off because I told him Henry was sick. So I'm all yours all day,'' JJ smiled sweetly while Emily groaned loudly.

* * *

><p>They spent three hours in that shop until JJ eventually found one that she thought was sexy enough and one that Emily would actually wear. It was not an easy process.<p>

''Ok Em you will look FANTASTIC in this. Now get into your bedroom and put it on, and make sure to come back out!'' JJ instructed her as they arrived back home.''

''Fine,'' Emily groaned as she handed Jennifer to JJ. ''Take care of her.''

''I will, I will. Now come on missy, try it on.''

''Ok. But don't make a big deal out of it ok?'' Emily asked as she walked upstairs.

''Me? Make a big deal out of something? Never.''

Emily came downstairs ten minutes later wearing a red satin corset with a lace trim, complete with suspender straps and a matching G-string. She never felt more humiliated in her life walking down the stairs to show her outfit to JJ. She stepped off the bottom step and walked into the living room where JJ was playing with Jennifer on the floor.

''You took your time,'' JJ remarked, as she picked up Jennifer and sat her in her lap. She covered her eyes and faced Emily. ''Wow. You look amazing.''

''Really? I feel...unclean.''

''Which also means dirty, which is what you're supposed to feel!'' JJ said excitedly as she looked Emily up and down.

''JJ?''

''Yeah?''

''Stop staring at me.''

''Ok. But Em you look so hot. He won't be able to resist you.''

''I hope so.''

''Oh Em, he will. Heck, I'd have sex with you. I'm having a VERY hard time resisting myself.''

An awkard silence filled the room as JJ realised what she had just said.

''I'm going to go upstairs,'' Emily smiled nervously.

''Yeah, yeah, do that! I'm going to go uh...home with Jennifer now. Good luck Em,'' JJ winked as she gathered up her things and left the house with Jennifer.

''Oh I'm going to need a lot more than luck,'' Emily muttered as she slowly walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>James came home at around half seven tired and sore. He had a hard day at the gym, he don't know how many clients he had, and he had at least six classes, and they all wore him out. All he wanted was a hot bath. God, he was becoming a woman.<p>

He thought it was odd that Emily wasn't downstairs. She was usually either making dinner or watching TV about now. Maybe she was upstairs changing Jennifer's diaper.

Jennifer. Everytime he heard that name he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew he had been ignoring his daughter but he didn't feel like he deserved her. He failed her and he failed Emily, he didn't deserve this life he had. He didn't deserve to come home to a loving, beautiful woman and a gorgeous baby. He didn't deserve their love.

He trudged upstairs wearily, and walked into his and Emily's bedroom to take his clothes off. He had gone against the bath idea and just opted for a warm shower, but he got a shock when he opened the door. Emily was sitting on the bed in sexy lingerie, smiling at him seductively.

''Hey handsome,'' she purred as he stepped into the room. He stared at her in disbelief, why was she doing this? He didn't deserve this, he hadn't done anything special, he had failed them. Why would she dress up like this then?''

''Em...Emily what are you doing?'' he asked as he stepped in further.

''What do you think I'm doing?'' she asked, getting up off the bed and walking over to him.

''I..I don't know,'' he answered as she stopped right in front of him. She put her hands on his chest and kissed his neck. She had his favourite perfume on, he loved it when she wore that perfume. Usually.

''Use your imagination honey,'' she purred into his ear and he resisted the urge to flinch. She ran her tongue down his neck and bit gently on his earlobe. He felt his body tense up, and when she stuck her tongue in his ear that's when he snapped. He moved away from Emily over to the other side of the room. Emily stood where she was, feeling hurt.

''Emily I can't...I can't...I really can't,'' he mumbled.

''Why not?'' she asked as she turned around slowly to face him.

''I...I...I need to take a shower.''

''I can join you.''

''No! I mean, no, t's better if I do it myself,'' he said quickly as he grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom.

''Oh. Ok,'' Emily whispered, as she looked down at the ground, disappointed and hurt.

* * *

><p>''You mean he DIDN'T devour you? Emily, you looked HOT. Like, majorly hot. I was even getting turned on. How could he say no to that?'' JJ ranted the next day. Emily had told her all about what had happened. She had felt hurt ever since James had rejected her, there was this pain in her chest that wouldn't go away. She knew what it was. Heartbreak.<p>

''No, he didn't. He took a shower,'' Emily said dejectedly.

''A cold shower?''

''No, a hot shower. A very hot shower. I turned it on this morning and it was boiling.''

''Oh Emily...I'm sorry,'' JJ said as she reached out and took her friend's hand.

''Thanks JJ...I just don't know what to do anymore Jayje. I know I said I would give him another chance but I don't know if I can take it. JJ, I'm close to leaving him,'' Emily confessed.

''No, Emily you can't. You can't just give up like this. You have to fight for you relationship, you don't want Jennifer growing up without your daddy do you?''

''No...''

''Then fight Emily, fight!''

''I don't think I have it left in me JJ.''

''Of course you do! You're Emily Prentiss! You survived getting hit by a truck, a 2 x 4, a deranged cult leader, an insane maniac who kidnapped us, Emily you can do anything!''

''JJ, I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting a losing battle. I can't see any other option than just to leave. I still have my apartment, I can go there.''

''No, Emily please, stay and fight,'' JJ urged her.

''JJ I want to fix this more than anything else in the world, but I can't. He won't co-operate with me, he won't look at me, nothing. It's like talking to a brick wall.''

''But you love him.''

''I do. And I'll always love him, but sometimes even though you love each other you find yourselves growing apart.''

''Emily please, I'm begging you not to do this.''

''JJ I don't want to but I have to! This is the hardest decision I've ever made! It's torn my heart in two but I can't go back now! I can't live like this anymore! I've made up my mind, I'm leaving him.''

''Emily-''

''Don't try to argue with me JJ. Look, I gotta take a shower, can you look after Jennifer?''

''Yeah, sure, of course. But Em, are you sure?'' JJ asked one last time.

''I am Jayje,'' Emily said sadly.

''...Ok. I don't like it but I will support you. You can always stay with me, you know that?''

''I know.''

Both women were silent for a moment before JJ said ''Em, this will be hard but I'm here for you. Always. And so will Garcia, Morgan, Reid, Rossi, even Hotch. We're all here for you.''

''Thanks JJ.''

''It's not a problem Em. But go, have your shower. I'll be right here.''

* * *

><p>James came home earlier than usual that day. It was a slow say at the gym, all his classes were over and he had no more appointments. He saw no use in sticking around so he just head home.<p>

He arrived back home and was puzzled to see Jen's car there. She should be at work. He opened the door and found Jen sitting in the living room playing with Jennifer.

''Jen, what are you doing here?'' he asked. She looked up at him with a stony expression on her face. Something was wrong. ''Jen what's wrong?''

''What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! What's wrong is that you've pushed Emily away. You've ignored her, you've made her feel like she doesn't matter. She is in pain James, she doesn't know what to do anymore, that's what's wrong,'' she fumed as she stood up and faced him.

''What? Jen what are you talking about?'' he asked her.

''She feels like you don't care anymore. She thinks you don't want her. You've been ignoring her AND Jennifer, and she's hurting James, she's hurting. You won't even look at her, you won't touch her, how do you think that makes her feel?''

''I...I...bad,'' he sighed, kicking himself mentally for being such an idiot.

''Yeah, it doesn't make her feel good. James I know you're in pain over everything that happened with Jacob but you have to open your damn eyes and realise how it's affecting Emily! She doesn't blame you for any of this, she doesn't hate you, which is suprising considering how much of an idiot you've been. She still loves you, and she always has loved you.''

''I love her too Jen.''

''Tell her that. It's no good telling me.''

''I will. It's just...I'm a killer Jen, I don't deserve her.''

''James I'm going to tell you something. I've killed people. Two people. I killed the guy that shot Garcia and I killed the guy that kept Emily and I captive. Sure it hurts that you've taken away someone's life but they were bad men. So was Jacob.''

''But I let him into our house! I'm supposed to protect her!''

''She doesn't blame you! No-one knew how dangerous Jacob really was, so stop beating yourself up over it! Pay attention to Emily, to Jennifer and get over it!'' JJ shouted.

''You're right,'' James admitted.

''Of course I'm right.''

''I've been an idiot, I deserve whatever's coming to me.''

''You wanna know what's coming to you? She's thinking of leaving you,'' JJ informed as she calmed down after her rant.

''What? She...she wants to leave me?'' James questioned. He knew he had to do something now. He couldn't lose Emily, he needed her. And he would do everything to get her back.

''She can't live like this anymore. She's in so much pain, she thinks leaving you is the only way out.''

''But...I can change Jen, I can change.''

''I know you can. Tell her that.''

''I will...I will. Where is she?''

''Upstairs. But James Edward Slade, you better do everything you can to win her back. She's the best thing that ever happened to you and if you mess this up I will NEVER forgive you,'' she warned him, walking up to him and grabbing his shirt collar.

''I will, I swear.''

''Good. Now get up there and make love to your fiancée!'' she ordered him. He ran upstairs and into his and Emily's bedroom, where she was at the closet with her back to him. He closed the door behind him and she turned around, hurt clearly evident on her face. She looked as if she was about to say something, but she turned back instead and continued what she was doing.

''Emily,'' he started, nervously making his way over to her.

''What?'' she asked icily. He winced at the viciousness of her words but continued making his way towards her.

''So Jen told me to have sex with you...''

''Did she? And what else did she say?''

''She said-Emily what are you doing?'' he asked as he saw Emily loading clothes into a suitcase.

''Packing my bags,'' she answered.

''What? You're...you're leaving?'' he said slowly, and he could practically feel his whole world crashing down around him. He'd been such an idiot.

''James I can't do this anymore. I-'' she said but she was cut off by James' strong hand grabbing her arm and him pressing his lips to hers. Even though she was incedibly pissed at him she still loved him and kissed him back with just as much passion. Once air became necessary they broke apart, both breathing heavily. He looked deep into her eyes and knew there was still a chance, he just had to fight.

''Emily I've been an idiot. I've been doing what I've been doing because I felt like I didn't deserved you. I'm a killer and I let him into our home. I shouldn't have, I didn't know how much danger I put you in and I hate myself for that,'' he began.

''James I don't blame you for that,'' she said as he took her over and sat her down on the bed. He knelt down in front of her and held her hand.

''I know that now. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that I'm a killer too.''

''James, I never wanted to tell you this but I've killed two people in my line of work. They were the bad guys, and I don't view myself as killer. I was just doing my job. And so were you, you were protecting me and you were protecting JJ, you didn't kill him in cold blood.''

''You've killed people?''

''Yes, but I'm not a killer. Neither are you.''

''I...ok. But I've still been an idiot. I've ignored you and I hurt you. Believe me Em, I never wanted to do that. I would never intentionally hurt you. You mean more to me than anything in the world, I would die for you and Jennifer. I know now that you forgive me for letting Jacob in, but I want to know if you can forgive me for the way I've treated you over the last few weeks.''

''I don't know James...''

''Please Emily. I'll do everything I can to make it up to you, I swear. I'll love you, and I-'ll-you've taken your ring off,'' he remarked as he looked down at her hands.

''I was going to leave. It's over on the dresser,'' she said, pointing over to it's location.

''Listen to me for five minutes, please. Emily I love you, I've been an idiot but I'm done with feeling sorry for myself and I've grown up and become a man. I never wanted to lose you, but if you walk out this door and never look back I'll understand. But I don't want you to. I need you Emily, you complete me, I'm a better person without you around. I was too wrapped up in myself to realise how much I hurt you but I've woken up. I'm begging you, look I'm even on my knees, to stay with me and give me another chance.''

''James how do I know you're not just saying this?''

''You don't. You'll just have to take my word for it. Do you trust me Emily?''

''Yes.''

''Then you believe me when I say that I love you and never want to hurt you again? And you believe me when I say I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you? And you believe me when I say I'm the luckiest man alive for meeting you? And finally you believe me when I say I want to marry you so much I might die if I don't?''

''No, don't die...''

''Do you believe me?''

''Yes,'' Emily sighed.

James smiled and ran over to the dresser and retrieved the ring. He knelt back down in front of Emily and held her hand. ''Then Emily Prentiss will you marry me? Again?'' he asked her.

She paused for a moment before smiling and nodding her head. He slid the ring onto her ring finger and kissed her. She moved so that she was lying on the bed and he was lying on top of her. Just before they got into anything too heavy he broke away and looked down into her eyes.

''What?'' she asked, smiling.

''You're beautiful,'' he smiled, and he gently stroked her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch before opening her eyes again and looking up at him. ''Remember JJ told you to do something?''

''Yeah?''

''What was it again?'' she asked, smirking.

''She told me to make love to you,'' he answered, placing kisses down her neck.

''Then what are you waiting for?''

* * *

><p>Jennifer had fallen fast asleep half an hour ago and JJ was now sat on the couch reading a magazine. She hadn't heard from Emily or James in two hours. Suddenly she heard a bang from upstairs and assumed they had made up. Either that or she had killed him.<p>

**Yay! They're back together!**


	52. Chapter 52

**So...not a lot happens in this chapter, it's kind of more like a filler chapter, but hopefully it's a cute little fun chapter. But trust me, you'll love what I have next:)**

Chapter Fifty Two

Emily woke up the next morning surrounded by a strong pair of arms. She felt warm and content. She looked up and saw James with his arms wrapped around her, still sleeping. She smiled up at him and placed a gentle kiss on his nose. She tried to wriggle out of his embrace, but he was too strong. She then tried to gently remove his arms from around her without waking him up, but that was proving very difficult. She was getting very agitated now, she really had to pee. James felt her movements against his skin, and opened his eyes. Emily wasn't looking at him and he placed a soft kiss on her head. She turned around and smiled up at him.

''Morning beautiful. Sleep well?'' he asked.

''We didn't exactly get a lot of sleeping done,'' she smirked.

''No, not really. But it's worth it, don't you think?''

''Mmhmm. James, can you move your arms?''

''Uh yeah, why?'' he asked, confusion all over his face as he moved and Emily hopped out off the bed, leaving him staring after her feeling hurt. Was she regretting staying already?

He sat up straight in bed and patiently waited for her to come back. She finally came back and crawled back over to him. He hesitantly put his arm around her, which didn't go un-noticed by her.

''What's wrong?'' she asked, furrowing her brow. ''Wait...you think I'm regretting staying already? James, I just went to the bathroom!'' she exclaimed.

''Oh,'' he smiled.

''James, I don't regret it. I want to stay. I really do. You know that don't you?'' she asked as she climbed into his lap. She slung her hands around his neck and he rest his hands on her hips.

''I do now,'' he smiled and stole a quick kiss off her.

''Good. Because I'd hate to have to show you,'' she smirked as she moved nearer to him. Her face was only inches away from his now, and they were both having a hard time resisting themselves. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Emily pushed on James' chest, making him fall back onto the bed. She smirked into the kiss and followed him down. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip and he allowed her access. Their tongues battled for dominance until suddenly Emily pulled back and stared down at him.

''What? Did I do something wrong?'' asked James, looking very puzzled.

Emily smiled down at him and shook her head. ''No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that first we're going to make love once more, but afterwards, you're spending a lot of time with your daughter today,'' she instructed him.

''I will, I swear. I'll make it up to her.''

''You better. She missed you.''

''I missed her too. And I was right there...''

''We all missed you James, but you're back now and that's all that matters. Now, on with the love-making...''

* * *

><p>Emily and James came downstairs an hour later still perfectly loved-up. They held hands all the way downstairs and kissed on the bottom step before James went over to check on Jennifer. Emily was wearing one of James' shirts and he was in just a pair of sweatpants. He walked over to the cot and picked Jennifer up, the first time he did that in a few weeks. He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.<p>

''Doesn't that make you feel better?'' Emily asked as she gently ran a hand through Jennifer's dark hair.

''Yeah it does. I'll go feed her,'' James smiled.

''Ok, I'll go wake the other baby,'' Emily smirked, as she quickly kissed James before looking over to JJ who had fallen asleep on their couch. Her head was rest on one of her hands and she still had her suit on from work. Emily walked over to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder. JJ mumbled something before putting her head down again. Emily tapped harder and JJ's eyes flickered open. ''Morning sleepy,'' Emily smirked as JJ groaned and stretched.

''Eh. Where am I?'' JJ yawned.

''You're at my place. You fell asleep,'' Emily whispered.

''I did? And I never called Will...,'' JJ mumbled. ''Oh my suit is ruined! And I've work in like...an hour!'' JJ exclaimed loudly as she checked her watch.

''It's ok, you can borrow one of mine. Now your hair is a bit of a mess too, so how about you take a shower and I'll make some breakfast?''

''Thanks Em. Oh, how did it go with you and James?'' JJ asked.

''Well,'' Emily winked as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later JJ arrived downstairs wearing one of Emily's suits and one of her shirts that was slightly too big on her.<p>

''Have a good sleep JJ?'' Emily asked as JJ walked into the kitchen.

''No. My neck hurts, my back hurts and I feel like I've been awake all night. I can't believe I fell asleep on your couch. You couldn't have gone down to check on Jennifer once?'' JJ grumbled as James handed her a coffee she badly needed.

''We knew you were there and anyway we were a bit busy,'' Emily said as she handed her a plate of eggs and toast.

''Thanks. Wow, eggs and toast. So much better than cereal. With Henry I'm not allowed anything nice, it's not fair. And you were busy doing what?''

''What do you think?''

''...Oh. Well at least you're back on good terms, right? I mean, that has to be a good thing.''

''It is. Thanks for keeping an eye on Jennifer JJ.''

''No problem. She fell asleep anyway so I read a magazine and next thing I knew I was being woken up by you.''

''Aren't I a nice thing to wake up to?'' Emily smiled, as she handed James his breakfast, before filling up her own plate and joining the other two at the table.

''Eh, kind of. Oh and Emily, you have to get a new hairdryer.''

''Why? What happened to the other one?''

''It...broke,'' said JJ guiltily.

''You are so buying it.''

''Fine. So what are you doing today?'' JJ asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from the hairdryer.

''I don't know. I was hoping James could get the day off today but he can't,'' Emily pouted.

''But I'll get home early, I promise,'' he said.

''You better. You have a lot of making up to do mister,'' she said sternly.

''I know, I know. But think about it this way, it's the weekend tomorrow so you have me all to yourself for two days.''

''Two days filled with missed diaper changing oppurtunities.''

''You aren't going to let this go easily are you?''

''Not a chance.''

''So...you have nothing to do right?'' asked JJ.

''Nope, nothing,'' Emily replied.

''Then how about...you do a JJ,'' JJ suggested excitedly.

''Jen, how on earth could she do you?'' James asked, getting confused.

''No, not do JJ, do A JJ. If I did JJ...well that would just be weird.''

''And adultery.''

''Yeah. So I'm not actually going to do JJ, she wants me do A JJ.''

''Which is?''

''Oh, let me take this. When I was on maternity leave I brought Henry into the BAU to have some happy memories of the place. Since then, Garcia, Emily and I have called that ''A JJ'','' JJ explained.

''Ok...so if I have this right, you want Emily to bring Jennifer into the BAU?''

''Yep.''

''That's a good idea. You should do it Em,'' James smiled.

''You think it's be ok JJ?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah it should be fine. Hotch can't give out to you with an adorable baby in your arms. Garcia would kill him.''

''That's true...''

''Plus Jennifer hasn't seen any of the team in a while. They'd love to see her, it's a distraction from paperwork.''

''Hmm...yeah I'll go.''

''Good, now get dressed because I'm leaving in like five minutes.''

''I'm going, I'm going. James do you thing you could get a few things ready?''

''Sure, oh and Emily?'' he called after her.

''Yes?''

''I love you.''

''Aww I love you too honey!'' she smiled and disappeared.

James smiled and JJ just looked at him with her eyebrows raised. ''What?''

''You are such a kiss-ass,'' she sighed before going to get Jennifer.

* * *

><p>''JJ you drive too slow,'' Emily frowned. They had been on the road for twenty minutes and weren't even halfway to Quantico. Jennifer was in a carseat in the back.<p>

''Well that's because everybody is going to work and there's lots of traffic Emily. And do you know why we're in traffic Emily?'' JJ asked sarcastically, getting very pissed off at the traffic.

''Why JJ? Enlighten me.''

''Because SOMEBODY took forever deciding whether to wear the purple top or the red top.''

''It was a very hard decision!''

''Oh it was, I pity you for that tough decision. And in the end you went with the blue top.''

''I felt like wearing blue today.''

JJ rolled her eyes before resting her head down on the steering wheel and groaning. ''Ugh why can't they just go?'' she asked angrily.

''Maybe because there's cars in front of them and if they went they would crash JJ,'' Emily answered matter-of-factly.

''I was being rhetorical.''

''Oh.''

JJ lost her patience and blew on the horn. ''Come on! Move it! I gotta get to work here!'' she shouted, her voice adding to the symphony of horns and angry drivers.

''Wow JJ, I never knew you had road rage!'' Emily remarked.

''Yeah well there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Come on! You're stopping an FBI agent here!''

''JJ calm down,'' Emily advised her. JJ was getting seriously ticked off.

''Calm down? Emily I'm late for work, Hotch will kill me.''

''He'll understand.''

''No he won't. I'm always early, always second one in. Always. But because I fell asleep at yours and woke up an hour later than usual and somebody spent forever making a crucial fashion choice I'm late. For the first time in six years, I'm late.''

''It's your first time, he won't mind. That much.''

''It's not my first time.''

''It isn't? Do tell,'' Emily smiled.

''I was late on my very first day. I got lost and my hairdryer broke.''

''Hmm...it's interesting that a hairdryer always breaks whenever you are late...''

''Yeah...coincidence huh?'' JJ smiled sweetly, cursing inside that Emily brought up the hairdryer.

''What did you do to my hairdryer JJ?''

''Nothing! It broke!''

''How?''

''It...blew up.''

''It blew up? Really?'' Emily asked, raising one eyebrow.

''Yeah, it blew up. Boom, big explosion. Many people killed, big tragedy. Sad really. Let's never speak of it again.''

''JJ what really happened?''

''I dropped it in the bath ok! And it...sparked. It's still there, I was afraid to touch it.''

''Nice going JJ.''

''Sorry. But at least the traffic is moving huh?''

''I'm only letting this drop because I like you.''

''I thought you loved me.''

''You broke my hairdryer. I can't love anyone that does that.''

''I'll replace it. Happy now?''

''Very, because I've been looking at this really expensive one...''

* * *

><p>An hour later they finally arrived at the BAU. JJ was extremely irritated and had snapped at Emily on a few occasions. She didn't have a lot of patience. How she dealt with a toddler was a mystery.<p>

''Oh the prodigal JJ crawls in! Where have you been Blondie? Hotch is pissed at you right now, I'd watch out if I were you,'' Morgan greeted them as they walked in. JJ ignored him and went straight for the coffee. ''Oh well fine, ignore me. Hey princess, what are you doing here?'' Morgan grinned as Emily came into sight.

''I decided I'd bring Jennifer in for a while. I'd nothing to do,'' she answered as she placed the baby carrier Jennifer was in on Morgan's desk. Morgan unstrapped her and took her into his arms.

''Let's just hope we don't get called out on a case hey Jenny? I haven't seen her in ages, how's she doing?''

''She's doing good. She's starting to recognise faces now.''

''I bet she bursts into tears whenever she claps eyes on JJ,'' he smirked, glancing over at JJ. JJ caught him looking at her and glared at him. ''And how are you doing? You look great Em.''

''Thanks. I'm fine, I've got over everything that happened.''

''That's good. And...James? How is he?''

''James is better. He's back to his old self.''

''Oh good. I'm happy for you Em.''

''Thanks Morgan,'' Emily smiled. JJ arrived back over to them with her cup of coffee. ''Where's mine?'' Emily asked.

''Over there,'' JJ answered, pointing to the coffee machine. Emily glared at JJ before going over to the kitchen and pouring herself some coffee.

''Hey you're grouchy today. Usually you'd get her coffee without even asking...what's up Jayje?'' Morgan asked.

''Traffic,'' she answered curtly.

''But you always leave in time to avoid the traffic. Plus your suits looks a little too big Jayje.''

''Yeah well I fell asleep at Emily's last night and didn't wake up in time. Then Emily spent forever picking out clothes and by the time we got on the road it was rush hour. And I borrowed one of Emily's suits, I fell asleep in the one I was wearing yesterday.''

''Hmm...being late, spending the night at Emily's, bringing her into work with you, wearing her clothes...it's very suspicious,'' Morgan smirked and JJ hit him.

''What did he do now?'' Emily asked as she arrived back over.

''He thinks we're having an affair again,'' JJ answered as she glared at Morgan.

''Oh again? I thought we cleared this. WE ARE NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR MORGAN!''

''Yeah I know. I just like to imagine it in my head,'' he smirked and both women slapped him.

''Oh..that's...oh that's wrong. And to think I liked you today...give my my daughter back,'' Emily demanded.

''Ok, ok. Bye bye princess, make sure to stop off at your Aunty Garcia's before you go. She'll kill all of us if you don't,'' Morgan said to Jennifer as he handed her back to Emily.

''She's next on my list. I am not looking forward to that. Where's Reid?'' Emily asked as she looked around and saw no sign of the genius.

''Oh he's...somewhere. I think he's in Rossi's office or something.''

''Oh. He can see Jennifer then.''

''He'll look forward to it. He loves that kid.''

''Yeah, it's sweet really. Right, I'm off to Garcia's office. You coming Jayje?'' Emily asked.

''Nah, I better go talk to Hotch. Now or never right? Plus I have to work. I have hundreds of cases to look over plus I still haven't finished all the paperwork I got after the gun inquiry so I better skip it,'' JJ answered.

''Ok. I'll be in Garcia's office if you need me.''

''Sure. I'll probably hear Garcia's screaming from here anyway.''

* * *

><p>Emily knocked on Garcia's office door with her left hand, holding Jennifer in her right. As usual, Garcia answered with a chirpy, but rather odd, greeting.<p>

''Enter my mere mortal! The tech goddess of Narnia awaits your arrival!''

Emily opened the door and stepped inside. ''Uh, hey Garcia. I see you haven't changed since I've seen you last,'' Emily smiled as Garcia spun around in her chair and faced her.

''I have not but she has!'' Garcia squealed as she pointed at Jennifer. ''Oh she's gotten so big...can I hold her?''

''Of course, here you go,'' Emily said as she handed her daughter over to Garcia.

''Oh well hello missy. How's my little JenJen been? You've grown so much, it's like you're on steroids. Have you been slipping steroids into her baby mush EmPrent?'' Garcia asked her suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes.

''No! Babies just grow like that. And EmPrent? Where did you get that from?''

''Em-Emily. Prent-Prentiss. EmPrent. Get it?''

''I do...now.''

''I like it. It is your new nickname, whether you like it or not.''

''I don't really have a choice, do I?''

''No you don't. So why are you in here?''

''I had nothing to do, and JJ was going to work anyway so she took me with her.''

'''Wait...JJ was going to work...nothing to do...JenJen...Chocolate Thunder God...I'm confused.''

''JJ fell asleep on my couch.''

''Aww. That's just adorable. You should have taken a picture, did you take a picture, why didn't you take a picture?''

''Uh I forgot,'' said Emily sheepishly.

''Hmm...I'm not going to give out to you with my little JenJen here...you're lucky EmPrent.''

''Yeah. So anyway, I fixed it with James,'' Emily said, changing the subject.

''Oh that's great! I'm so happy for you guys, I was missing my OTP.''

''OTP?''

''One True Pairing. God Emily, I thought out of all people you would up to date with all things wonderful internet slang wise.''

''Did you make that up?''

''I did not! Although I have a supreme amount of genius, some other genius seized it before I could lay my hands on it. Alas, I must hack them...''

''Garcia you have anger issues.''

''Wash your mouth out! I'll have you know that I enjoy revenge, that's all. So anyway I want all the goss from the make-up.''

''Well, it happened last night. I...was going to leave him but JJ talked to him and he stopped me and we uh...spent the whole night having sex.''

''Oh my dark-haired superwoman, I am so proud of you! And I hope you didn't give in too easy, we don't want you seeing slutty.''

''I took off my engagement ring, that hard enough?''

''That might have been too hard sugarplum, but it's adequate. So, how was the make-up sex?'' Garcia grinned. ''It's a good thing JenJen's asleep.''

''Yeah, it is. Well it was...''

''Come on Em, you can talk to me. I'm your best friend Penelope remember?'' Garcia said as she batted her eyelashes.

''AMAZING! God it's amazing how over a month without sex really makes you appreciate it. We did it seven times,'' Emily boasted.

''SEVEN? God the two of you were at it like rabbits! I wouldn't be surpised if we had another little baby on the way soon!'' Garcia exclaimed, taking care not to get too excited and wake Jennifer up.

''Well I don't know about that...''

''Do you want another kid?''

''I wouldn't say no.''

''Yes or no EmPrent. Answer vaguely and I will ruin your credit score.''

''You wouldn't.''

''Just try me.''

''Fine. I would like another kid, but I don't know how to say it to James.''

''Hmm...now that is a dilemma. I'll start off by saying yay, another bundle of joy for me to spoil, and second, I have the perfect plan! So tonight anyway you'll probably have sex again since you haven't had it in like a month and I swear there's traces of a whore in you EmPrent, so what you do is seduce him, look amazingly sexifying-''

''Sexifying? And I am not a whore!'' Emily interrupted.

''I never said you were. I said there were traces. And sexifying is a word! It should be anyway! So on with the plan. Make him completely fall over you. Do everything for him, and I mean EVERYTHING if you get what I mean.''

''Yeah I do. Please don't go into detail.''

''Ok so what you do is fake orgasm but makes sure he does get his, so when he's basking in the orgasmic afterglow and is willing to do anything after everything you do for him BAM! You baby strike him!''

''Isn't that a little devious and scheming?''

''Ask the Omniscient Penelope Garcia, Tech Goddess for a plan and all you'll get is devious and scheming.''

''Yeah you're right. So will it work?''

''Oh Emily honey, how do you think I got Kevin to buy me these?'' Garcia asked, showing off her earrings.

''So it actually works? Thanks Garcia, I'll use that.''

''Thank me how you see fit.''

''Godmother?''

''Adequate.''

''Great. Now I gotta take Jenny to see her godfather and maybe Uncle Reid. See you Garcia,'' Emily said as she took Jennifer from Garcia and made for the door.

''Adios my little sunflower, Aunty Garcia misses you already. You too EmPrent. And I expect to help in the name picking process!'' Garcia called after them.

''Sure! Just don't suggest Xena again!''

''Fine I won't! Maybe Amphyctyonis instead!''

* * *

><p>Emily walked back into the bullpen wondering who the hell Amphyctyonis was. Or how Garcia managed to say it. It was a mouthful. Although it was an interesting name...<p>

Suddenly she saw the perfect person to ask about it. Spencer Reid. He had arrived back to his desk so Emily walked over to him. She took the chair in her desk, directly across from his, and pulled it over to his desk.

''Oh hi Emily. What are you doing here? Oh hey Jennifer, my you've grown,'' Reid smiled as he saw them.

''Hey Reid. I just decided to come in with JJ and bring little Jenny along with me. So how's things?''

''Not too bad. I actually read this really fascinating book this morning about turtles that you'll really want to-''

''That's nice Reid. Look, I need to ask you something. Who is Amphyctyonis?''

''Amphyctyonis was the Greek Goddess Of Wine and Friendship Between Nations. Did Garcia say that to you?'' he asked.

''Yeah she did. How did you know?''

''She's been reading up a lot on Greek Goddesses. They're her new role models. Although some Greek myths are quite disturbing. Take the one of Agdistis for example. It began when Zeus had a wet dream and ejaculated on Gaia, which is the ground. Gaia got pregnant and Agdistis got pregnant. Agdistis was born a hermaphrodite, and this intimidated the gods who feared she'd take over the world so they cut off her p-''

''Ok Reid that's enough!'' Emily interrupted. She'd no idea Greeky mythology was that twisted.

''If you'd let me finish you'd never eat almonds again.''

''I really don't want to know.''

''Hmm probably not. Did you know arsenic tastes like bitter almonds?''

''No...I don't like almonds, guess I'll stay away from the arsenic then...''

''It's probably better. Arsenic can-''

''Reid.''

''Sorry. So why did Garcia say Amphytyonis to you?''

''Baby names.''

''Are you pregnant again?''

''No, I was just saying I wanted another child and she started coming up with baby names.''

''Oh, that's good. You're lucky she didn't suggest Aphrodite.''

''Why? Isn't she like the Goddess of Beauty?''

''She's also the Goddess of Prostitutes.''

''Oh. And you would know that being the prostitute magnet you are.''

''I don't why they like me...''

''They can smell fear.''

''Really?''

''No! Listen Reid, I gotta take Jenny to see Rossi, so I'll talk to you soon ok?''

''Ok, nice talking to you Emily. You too Jennifer.''

* * *

><p>JJ took Emily home at lunch after she had talked to everybody a few times and Jennifer was tired anyway so she needed sleep. Emily was surprised that James arrived home an hour after she did, but she was happy to see him regardless.<p>

''Hey honey, you're home early. I hope you didn't skip work for me,'' she said when he walked into the living room and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

''Course not. Just finished earlier than I thought I would. And I missed you anyway,'' he smiled and joined her on the couch. ''So how did Jennifer enjoy her time in the spotlight?''

''She loved it. She's exhausted though. She'll be asleep for a while.''

''Really?'' asked James, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

''Really. What are you suggesting James Slade?''

''Let me show you.''

* * *

><p>''Wow. That was...wow,'' James said as he fell back against the bed.<p>

''I know right?'' Emily smiled as she rest her head on his chest. Suddenly Garcia's words came flooding back to her. Now was her chance, get him while he was weak.

She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by James. ''Emily, can we talk?'' he asked her.

''Sure honey, what about?'' she answered as she sat up.

''Well this might be a bit soon but I've been thinking about it for a while. I...I'd really love to have another child.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. I love Jennifer so much, and I know I have more love to give so another child would be perfect. I know you mightn't be ready, but if you are...''

''James I'm ready. I want this. I really want this.''

''Great! So we'll start trying soon?''

''As soon as you want. In fact...I'm pretty sure I'm ovulating.''

''Then what are we waiting for?''


	53. Chapter 53

**Right, so I've a proper chapter again now. It's long, but fun. And I'm doing a few time jumps, you'll see why soon.**

**I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter, and researching. Just a warning, it's slightly um, naughty, nothing graphic, just mentions:)**

Chapter Fifty Three

A few weeks later James and Emily had set a date for their wedding. They felt the time was right, they had put the Jacob incident behind them and were willing to move on with their lives together. Plus JJ hadn't stopped mentioning it for the last two weeks.

The wedding was fifteen months away, and JJ was already excited. Too excited. ''I haven't been to a wedding in so long! Oh Em, I promise your wedding will be absolutely fantastic, we will get you the best dress, and of course Garcia and I will look stunning as bridesmaids, we will be bridesmaids won't we?'' JJ asked quickly as she arrived over with Henry one day.

''Unfortunately I've no other female friends so you'll have to be,'' Emily grumbled. How could she possibly survive the next fifteen months with JJ as the wedding planner from hell.

''Great! So I can be your official wedding planner with Garcia as my assistant, I was thinking a Victorian themed wedding, you know that kind of elegant, charming old-style stuff with the top hats and everything. Ooh and capes! Capes would be so cool!'' JJ gushed, getting way too excited. Emily wouldn't be surprised if JJ had a heart attack someday.

''And I thought Garcia would be the one going overboard,'' Emily sighed.

''Oh she is. She was thinking an underwater theme, I'm not sure how that would work.''

''It wouldn't.''

''If you say so. Oh and your dress, we'll have to start looking at dresses soon, the tradition process takes about nine months.''

''Nine months? Seriously?''

''Yeah, but if you were buying off the rack it would be cheaper but you're not going to buy off the rack.''

''I'm not?'' Emily repeated, raising an eyebrow.

''No, no way. You're not wearing some cheap old dress, you're going to have one designed that's uniquely you.''

''Are you my brain or something? Because you seem to be making all my decisions for me.''

''I'm not your brain silly. I'm just your wedding planner. Now the cake...''

Emily groaned and hit her head off the side of the couch. It was going to be a long fifteen months.

* * *

><p>Two months later Garcia and JJ arrived over one night for a girl's night. They hadn't had one since Jennifer was born and decided to have one before Emily went back to work next month.<p>

All three of them were sitting on the couch sipping wine and just talking. They were going to put on a movie later, Garcia's choice so it would probably be awful.

''Ok so Em I was thinking, your wedding is in a few months time right?'' Garcia asked.

''Garcia it's still over a year away,'' Emily answered, sending a look of confusion in JJ's direction. JJ winked and smiled back at her. Oh no. This couldn't be good.

''Yeah that's what I said. So anyway, you need a hen party!'' Garcia exclaimed.

''A hen party? Don't you mean a bachelorette party?''

''Well yeah same thing, but I was going to go with what our neighbours across the pond call it. I like the idea of us three girls going out having a fun time and being hens.''

''Aren't the boys parties called stag parties?'' JJ asked.

''Yes, they are. But we get hens!'' Garcia squealed.

''It's not fair. How come they get to be strong, majestic stags while we're lowly, flightless hens? All they do is lay eggs! It's sexist!'' Emily exclaimed as she took a sip of wine.

''Well that's because you're a feminist. You get highly insulted at that,'' JJ explained.

''Aren't you insulted? There's a huge difference between a mighty stag and a damn hen.''

''Eh, not really. It's just a name, it doesn't really mean anything.''

''So EmPrent, you game? It doesn't really matter if you are or not, you're going anyway even if we have to drug you and drag you there,'' Garcia said.

''Well if I have no choice, I guess I'll go. But not too wild ok?'' Emily gave in and both Garcia and JJ squealed.

''Yes! This will be so fun! Now JJ and I will organise it, you don't have to worry about a single thing my lovely hen. It will be a night to remember. So I will get started on organising the hen party, and I'll tell Morgan to start organising James' stag party.''

''Wait, Morgan is organising James' party? He has his own friends Garcia!''

''Yes but none of them are as exciting or sexy as my Chocolate Thunder God.''

''You've never met them. They could be just as sexy.''

''Nobody is as sexy as my Chocolate Thunder God. Nobody.''

The menace in Garcia's tone made Emily drop it. She didn't want a huge argument. Especially not when Garcia already had two glasses of wine.

''Ok, so Garcia have you any ideas for the party?'' JJ asked, sensing the awkwardness in the room.

''Oh I have plenty. It shouldn't take long to organise, especially with my skills,'' Garcia smirked.

''Wait, when is it?'' Emily asked, getting concerned that it was going to be earlier than she first thought.

''Hmm...I might have it ready for next month,'' Garcia answered.

''Next month? Isn't that a bit early?''

''Oh no, it's perfect timing. Having it next month means you have a year to persuade James to marry you if your actions on the hen night make him leave you,'' JJ replied.

''What are you going to make me do?''

''You'll see,'' JJ winked, and she and Garcia exchanged an evil look. Emily gulped. She wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

><p>Emily returned to work a month later, and she kind of glad to be back. She did miss Jennifer like crazy, but she knew she was safe with the daycare at the BAU, something she was very glad of since she and James both had jobs. And anytime she felt like it she could go and visit Jennifer.<p>

On her first day back Emily was sitting at her desk talking with Reid. They were discussing the last Star Wars movie.

''I'm telling you Emily, Return Of The Jedi was way better than The Empire Strikes Back!'' Reid exclaimed.

''No way! The Empire Strikes Back was one of the best movies of all time, and had a classic twist! Darth Vader being Luke's father? No-one was expecting that! It is a classic, easily the best Star Wars movie,'' Emily argued.

''Yeah, right. Next thing you'll be saying The Phantom Menace is the best one.''

''As if. The only good thing about it was the duel at the end, and Jar Jar Binks just ruined the entire movie for me.''

''Exactly! At least you have some taste.''

''Hey! The Empire Strikes Back is definitely the best!''

''How many times Emily? Return Of The Jedi had one of the most poignant moments in movie history when Anakin Skywalker returned to the light side!''

''So? We all knew it was going to happen.''

''It was still amazing! It made the movie!''

''Empire Strikes Back is better.''

''Now I understand why Morgan says you're stubborn.''

''Hey Emily!'' roared a voice from behind her, making her jump.

''Jesus Garcia you scared me!'' Emily said as Garcia strutted over to her and sat on her desk.

''You should have been prepared. Anyway, I have some good news,'' Garcia grinned.

''They did a poll and found out The Empire Strikes Back is the best Star Wars movie?'' Emily asked, sticking her tongue out at Reid.

''No...YOUR HEN PARTY IS PLANNED FOR NEXT WEEK!''

''Next week? That's not enough time to prepare!''

''Prepare? What do you have to prepare for?''

''I have to mentally prepare for the first night of my life.''

''Oh come on, it'll be fun!''

''Hen party? What are you talking about?'' Reid asked.

''Emily's hen party is next week. You're coming too Book Boy!'' Garcia exclaimed suddenly.

''What? Isn't a hen party just for girls?'' Reid said.

''Yes, but Morgan doesn't want you anywhere near the party he's organising so I'm taking you. And anyway, we only have the three of us, that's pathetic. We need someone else.''

''Yeah, but me? Can't you take someone else?''

''No, has to be you. Lighten up Reid, it'll be fun!'' Garcia squealed, before standing up and walking off.

''Emily I'm scared,'' Reid confessed once Garcia was out of earshot.

''Me too Reid. This is Garcia, and JJ is helping her too. I shudder everytime I think of it,'' Emily told him.

''They have evil minds, I'm sure they'll have plenty of ideas to torture us.''

''And have fun at our expense.''

* * *

><p>The night of the hen party finally came, to Emily and Reid's horror. It was on a Saturday night, and Emily was getting ready. James had his stag party the same night, and Morgan had took him over to his apartment so the girls would have some privacy. Emily figured she'd have to dress in something revealing, since Garcia would probably make her change if she was too covered up anyway. She settled on her favourite black dress, that stopped just above her knees and showed a small bit of cleavage.<p>

JJ arrived over at half six, wearing a tight, red dress and black heels. She had a bag with an L plate on it which to be honest scared Emily. She let JJ in to the living room.

''You look great Em. I love that dress on you, and your hair is just fantastic,'' JJ smiled as she played with one of Emily's soft curls that she had done for the night.

''JJ what's in the bag?'' Emily asked.

''I knew you'd get down to that. I'll show you once Garcia and Reid get here,'' JJ smirked. Emily gulped, and told herself it was going to be ok. Even if she knew it wasn't.

Garcia arrived ten minutes later with Reid right behind her, she had stopped at his place and picked him up, against his wishes. Emily opened the door smiling but the smile dropped when she saw what Garcia was wearing. A very sparkly pink, almost feathery top, with a black miny skirt that really was tiny. At the right angle you could see her underwear. At least she was wearing underwear though.

She dragged Reid in by the ear, barging past Emily into the living room. ''Hola mes amis! I have arrived!'' she roared as she stepped into the living room. JJ turned around and the eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw what Garcia was wearing. Garcia finally relinquished the grip she had on Reid's ear and he ran over and hid behind Emily.

''Wow Garcia. You look...,'' Emily began but she didn't know how to finish it.

''Fabulous I know darling,'' Garcia grinnned.

''What's up with the British accent Pen?'' JJ asked.

''What British accent?'' Garcia asked, clearly talking in a British accent. Or at least trying to talk in a British accent.

''Pen seriously stop. I know all of a sudden you've become obsessed with England because of the hen party and Prince William, but you sound as British as I do.''

''Fine, I'll talk in an American accent. You probably can't understand me anyway. Now...oh dear god,'' Garcia said as she slipped back into her usual voice.

''What?'' Emily asked her.

''Emily your dress is way too long! Show a bit of skin, it's your hen party! You have to let loose!'' Garcia squeaked as she rushed over to Emily and folded up the bottom of her skirt. It was now halfway up her thighs. ''That's better. I'd go up further but that's JJ's area,'' Garcia said as JJ glared at her.

''Pen you can practically see my underwear!'' Emily whined as she looked down at herself.

''Oh thanks for reminding me! No underwear,'' Garcia instructed sternly.

''Whoa, no. No way. I am keeping my underwear.''

''There is no point arguing with me. Take off your underwear or we will remove it by force.''

''You wouldn't.''

''Do I look like I'm joking?''

''No...no you don't.''

''Exactly. So take off your underwear.''

''Pen, that isn't happening.''

''I knew it would come to this,'' Garcia sighed. ''JJ you do it. She trusts you more.''

JJ nodded her head and moved ominously towards Emily. ''No JJ don't. You don't have to do this, don't listen to her. She's evil. JJ listen to me. This is Emily. I'm begging you not to do this. Please,'' Emily pleaded with her.

''Sorry Em. I gotta do this,'' JJ shrugged and she advanced on Emily.

''No JJ no. No, no NO!'' Emily screamed as JJ grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground. Emily squirmed under JJ's grip but JJ had grabbed her wrists and there was nothing she could do. ''JJ let go of me!''

''Emily don't struggle it'll be easier!''

''No JJ GET OFF ME!''

''Emily I have to do this!''

''NO YOU DON'T!''

''IT'S A TRADITION!''

''NO IT'S NOT!''

''Just...give...me...your...underwear!''

* * *

><p>Five minutes later JJ had gotten Emily's underwear. JJ stood up smirking in triumph, waving the panties around victoriously as Emily stood up quitely and fixed her dress.<p>

''Now that wasn't too hard was it Em?'' JJ asked.

Emily stared back at her with horror in her eyes. ''I feel dirty...''

''Eh, it's not that bad.''

''I feel cold too. Oh so cold...''

''Sorry, but can you please stop? I'm getting uncomfortable and can you explain why you felt the need to take Emily's underwear in the first place?'' Reid asked, speaking for the first time that evening.

''We are going to give these lovely panties to the first guy that hits on her. As a present. Unless you want them Reid...,'' Garcia smirked flirtily.

''NO! God no, I don't want them, definitely not,'' Reid said quickly and awkwardly and JJ and Garcia laughed at his response while Emily glared at them.

''Ok, ok, we were only joking anyway Spence. So Penelope...while Emily and I were waiting she was wondering what I have in my magic bag...,'' JJ smiled.

''Ah yes. The magic bag. What is in the magic bag JJ?'' Garcia played along, making both Emily and Reid frown in confusion.

''In the magic bag we have...ACCESSORIES!'' JJ screamed.

''Oh no,'' Emily sighed.

''Why? Is that a bad thing?'' Reid asked her, getting worried.

''You know nothing about women do you Reid?''

''Actually women are-''

''Reid.''

''Oh, that way. Then no, nothing.''

''I'm afraid you're going to have an awful time tonight.''

''Ahem. Over here bride-to-be and honourary hen,'' Garcia demanded and Emily and Reid scurried over to them.

''Ok so first item in my magic bag is for Emily,'' JJ said as she pulled out a white veil.

''You don't expect me to wear that do you?'' she asked her two female friends.

''We don't expect you to. We're forcing you to,'' Garcia replied as she shoved the veil on Emily's head.

''This isn't fair!'' Emily protested as she fixed the veil and suddenly felt something that didn't feel right. ''JJ what the hell is this at the top of the veil?'' she asked, going pale.

''Ah, that. Well the description of the veil is ''Willy Boppers With Long Veil'','' JJ answered.

''Please don't tell me there's a penis sticking out of my head.''

''Actually there's two.''

''I AM NOT WEARING THIS!''

''Oh you are missy! Don't even think about taking it off,'' Garcia hissed as she pointed something at her.

''Pen what are you pointing at me?''

''It's called a Dick On A Stick. It's chocolate!'' she grinned and took a bite out of it.

''I think I'm going to be sick,'' Reid said.

''Oh go on, try it Reid. It's nice!''

''Um, no thank you.''

''Suit yourself, more for me!''

''Ok, you can keep it Garcia. I have plenty more anyway. Now the next thing is for me,'' JJ smiled as she pulled out a sash that said ''Bridesmaid'' on it. She put it on herself and smiled happily.

''Hey where's mine?'' Garcia asked.

''Here's yours,'' JJ said as she pulled out a pink sash that had loads of sequins on it.

''Oh Jayje you now me so well!'' Garcia squealed excitedly as she put it on.

''And this one is for Spence,'' JJ smiled as she pulled out a pink sash that simply said ''Hen Party'' on it. She put it on Reid and he stared at it in shock.

''Am I supposed to wear this?''

''Yes.''

''In public?''

''Yes.''

''Oh god.''

''Wait, there's more,'' JJ smirked as she reached over and pressed something on the sash. Suddenly it started flashing. ''Now you're ready to go out.''

''Please don't make me do this,'' he begged her, doing his puppy eyes.

''Sorry Spence, gotta do this.''

''Why me?''

''Who knows. Now it's Emily's turn,'' JJ smirked as she dove further into the bag that seemed to be bottomless.

''Does it have penises on it?'' Eimly asked, already hating the veil she had on.

''No it doesn't. It's just a black sash that says ''Bride-To-Be'','' JJ said as she handed Emily the sash.

''Oh. That's not too bad.''

''See? I can be nice. Now what do we have next? Ah, here's the Willy Wand you asked for Pen,'' JJ said as she handed Garcia a wand with a giant penis on it.

''What is it with the two of you and male genitalia?'' Emily asked.

''It's a hen party! You have to do this kind of stuff!'' JJ grinned as she threw another Willy Wand at Reid. ''I got one for you too Spence.''

''NO! I am not carrying this around!'' he protested and threw it at Emily.

''Oh yes you are,'' Garcia threatened him as she jabbed him in the chest with her own wand and shoved his back into his hands.

''Yes ma'am...,'' he gulped.

''Ok I also have L Plates for all of us,'' JJ said as she passed the L Plates around. They all hung them around their necks, Reid and Emily did it without protesting because Garcia was watching them. She was scarier than usual tonight.

JJ hung her own plate around her neck and dived back into the bag. ''Ah ha! Bunny ears!'' she squealed as she pulled out three pairs of red and black fuzzy bunny ears and handed one to Reid and Garcia.

''How come you guys get simple bunny ears and I get these?'' Emily asked as she flicked one of the penises on her veil.

''Because you're the bride-to-be. You get the best one,'' Garcia smirked.

''Reid, I'll trade with you,'' Emily smiled at Reid.

''No! My bunny ears!'' he exclaimed and hugged the bunny ears tight to his chest.

''Fine...,'' she grumbled.

''Ah tonight is going to be so fun,'' Garcia grinned evilly.

''And here is a candy garter for Emily,'' JJ continued as she handed a box over to Emily. Emily stared at it in shock. ''You're supposed to put it on Emily.''

''I know that,'' Emily snapped as she tore the box open and slipped the garter on.

''And we got some drinking games, some straws, some drinking games for later, but for now we're all accessorised!'' JJ announced and she clapped her hands together. ''We are ready to party!''

''Woo hoo! Let's go girls! And Reid! This will be the best fun ever!'' Garcia screamed as she grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him out of the house. JJ grabbed Emily's and took her outside too.

''JJ where are we going?'' Emily asked her.

''Garcia called a taxi to pick us up and take us into the heart of DC. From then, we're going bar crawling,'' JJ grinned as Emily shuddered.

* * *

><p>Like JJ said, the taxi took them into the centre of DC. Garcia led the group, dragging Reid along with her. Her and JJ started making a lot of noise, clapping and cheering and making a lot of people turn and stare at them. Reid and Emily hid as best they could.<p>

Garcia took them into the first bar they found and strutted up to the bar and ordered four margaritas. The other three went and got a table. Garcia arrived back over shortly with the four margaritas.

''Alright ladies! And Reid! Tonight is getting started! So drink up, because we won't be staying long! We're going to try and hit as much bars as possible tonight. We are going to put the boys to shame!'' she shouted. Loudly. ''So I propose a toast! To Emily, the bride-to-be!'' They all clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

''Hmm I don't like these straws they gave us,'' JJ said as she looked over at Garcia and started rooting in her bag. Emily and Reid exchanged a look of horror. JJ pulled out a pack of rainbow coloured willy straws, and put one in everybody's drink. Even Reid's. ''Drink up everybody!''

Reid stared at his. ''JJ am I actually supposed to drink out of this?'' he asked her with wide eyes. They probably couldn't get any wider.

''Yeah. Go on Reid, be a devil,'' she smiled sweetly and the other two stared at Reid waiting for him to do something. Peer pressure got to him and he reluctantly took a sip out of the straw.

The three women started clapping, and Reid hung his head in shame. ''Cheer up Reid, at least you haven't got two of them on your head,'' Emily smiled as she patted him on the back.

''Yeah I guess. And at least Garcia hasn't made me eat any,'' he smiled back.

''She probably will though. Don't worry Reid, it's just a bit of fun.''

''You're right. I can have fun. I can do this without crying.''

''Of course you can.''

''Ok present time! Now Em, this is mine,'' JJ smiled as she handed Emily a purple box.

''Oh JJ you didn't have to,'' Emily told her.

''It's your hen party, of course I did,'' she smiled sweetly, knowing Emily would probably hate her once she saw what was inside the box. Emily took the lid off to reveal a giant vibrator, and it was giant. Bigger than anything any of them had ever seen. Then again, it was the first Reid had ever seen.

Emily stared at it and gingerly took it out of the box and held it up. ''A vibrator?''

''A talking vibrator!'' JJ squealed and Garcia high-fived her.

''Oh my girl that is delicious! Now mine!'' Garcia squeaked and handed Emily a package wrapped up in giraffe wrapping paper.

Emily tore the wrapping paper to reveal a ''Grow Your Own Willy'' set. ''Thanks Garcia...,'' was all she could say.

''It's in case you're ever on a case and get lonely without James!'' Garcia informed her.

''I don't think I'll ever be that lonely...''

''It expands 600% in size!''

''Good to know...''

''I didn't get you anything Emily, I didn't know we had to,'' Reid said nervously.

''Thank you Reid. I mean that, that is the best present someone has given me tonight,'' she laughed.

''I anticipated this. So I bought a present for you and we can say it's from Reid,'' JJ said and handed Emily a box wrapped up. She unwrapped it and revealed a ''Duck With A Dick''.

''Are you serious?'' she asked as she waved the duck in the air.

''Yeah! Isn't it cute?'' JJ smiled.

''It's perverse! Who would ever do this?'' Emily wondered as she stared at the duck.

''Well I like it! It will make baths more interesting!''

''This is so wrong...''

''Whatever. More drinks anyone?'' Garcia offered.

''Definitely!'' JJ screamed while Emily and Reid nodded their heads. Garcia went off to the bar to get four more margaritas.

Everyone was staring at the odd, rather loud party. Of course the bartenders were used to hen parties and the odd things they would bring, but the patrons of the bar weren't. They kept pointing and staring, and most people thought Reid was gay for coming with them. Garcia and JJ didn't care about the attention, and it was their plan to get Emily and Reid so drunk that they wouldn't either.

* * *

><p>They moved on to bar after bar, having a few drinks in each one and making a lot of noise. In the current one they were in, Garcia got hungry and passed marshmallow willies with choclate sauce around. They were all half drunk by now, Emily mysteriously more drunk than the rest of them, and they all gladly ate the marshmallows.<p>

''Mmm these are actually nice Pen. And this chocolate sauce is to die for,'' JJ gushed as she ate her fifth one.

''I know right? I love them,'' Reid admitted as he finished his ninth one. The ladies laughed as Reid realised what he said. ''The marshmallows, not the idea...''

''Sure, sure Book Boy. But if you really want to prove to us that you're not that way intended, hit on that girl over there,'' Garcia said, pointing to an extremely hot, tall, blond girl.

'''Uh, no thanks. I'll stick to eating my marshmallow willies, thank you very much,'' he smiled as he threw another one into his mouth. Suddenly he his eyes went wide and he started choking. Emily was the first to notice as Reid leant on the table for support.

''Guys help! Reid's choking!'' she shouted and moved behind him and started performing the Heimlich Maneouvre.

''Oh no! Reid's choking on marshmallow willies!'' JJ exclaimed.

Emily kept performing the Heimlich Maneouvre until Reid spit the marshmallow out. It landed in the drink of a guy at the table next to them. He stared at the marshmallow in his beer before turning and staring at the four of them. Reid hid behind Emily while JJ and Garcia waved at him. He handed the marshmallow back to JJ and went to get a new drink.

''Here Spence,'' JJ said as she handed the marshmallow back to Reid. ''Try not to choke on it this time.''

''Uh thanks JJ,'' he said awkwardly as he accepted the marshmallow.

''Oh wait until Morgan hears about this,'' Garcia smirked.

''Please don't Garcia. I'll never live it down,'' Reid begged.

''Fine, I won't tell. But next round of drinks is on you!''

* * *

><p>Garcia dragged them out of that bar and into a new one a few blocks away. They got a table and Garcia went off to the bar to get drinks with a fifty dollar bill Reid gave her. For some reason Garcia always went to get the drinks...<p>

Emily looked around her new surroundings. She couldn't help it, she was a profiler, she was trained to notice things. And even in her drunken state she noticed something very wrong. She turned back to Reid and JJ who were talking and said ''Guys, this is a gay bar.''

Reid and JJ looked around. It was true, it was a gay bar. There was men dancing with men and women dancing with women. The DJ was even a transvestite. Garcia arrived back over with the drinks and noticed the looks on her friend's faces. ''What's up guys?'' she asked as she put her Willy Straw into her Cosmopolitan and took a sip.

''This is a gay bar Pen,'' JJ told her.

''Oh. So it is. Oh we'll fit right in anyway. You and Emily act like lovers anyway and Reid's drinking a Cosmopolitan out of a Willy Straw. We'll be fine,'' she said, waving her hand and nearly falling over.

''And what about you?'' Reid asked.

''I'll sit and watch while you guys go out and dance!'' Garcia exclaimed as she pushed Emily and JJ off their chairs and out on to the dancefloor. ''Go make mama proud!''

Emily and JJ stood awkwardly in the middle of the dancefloor unsure of what to do. The air smelled like sweat mixed with at least a hunded different perfumes and colognes. All around them there was couples dancing, and not just any kind of dancing, dirty dancing. Really dirty dancing.

''Of all the bars in DC Garcia takes us to this one,'' JJ laughed as she watched two women who were practically having sex in the middle of the dance floor.

''I know, we have great luck huh?'' Emily answered as she watched two guys make-out in a corner. For some reason she couldn't tear her eyes away.

''Only the best. We're so lucky we have to be Irish!''

''Yeah, definitely!''

''So...should we dance?'' JJ suggested. Anything to relieve the awkward tension between the two of them.

''Probably. Garcia is staring at us and flailing her arms wildly,'' Emily answered, pointing to an over-excited Garcia.

''Ok. So...uh, grab my hips ok?''

''Ok...what are you going to do?''

''I'm not sure. Let's just vibe it.''

''Ok.''

They stepped closer to her and Emily rest her hands on JJ's hips while JJ slung her hands around Emily's neck. They just stood there like that until another couple accidently bumped into JJ. ''I guess we should move!'' JJ shouted. The music in the bar was very loud.

''Yeah probably! You lead the way, I'll follow!''

JJ awkwardly started moving her hips totally off time with the music. She was too drunk to be co-ordinated. They danced like that for a while until JJ fell over, bringing Emily down with her. Emily landed on top of her and she couldn't get up. There was people everywhere and they had no room. So they lay like that for ten minutes.

* * *

><p>After Emily and JJ finally got up, and Garcia had taken a few pictures of the two of them lying on each other, they moved on to the next bar. Garcia was feeling giddy, so she decided they should play a game. The person who gets the most pairs of mens underwear wins a Dick On A Stick. They all drunkenly agreed, and set off around the bar.<p>

Ten minutes later they all re-grouped at the bar. Garcia had won five, JJ got seven, Emily got ten and surprisingly Reid won with fourteen pairs of underwear.

''How the hell did he win?'' Garcia wondered. ''We left the gay bar behind us!''

''It was the eyes! The puppy dog eyes! But I offered sex, I should have won!'' JJ slurred.

''That's cheating!'' Emily screamed, and nearly fell off her barstool. She was by far the drunkes of them all, but she had just as much alcohol as the rest of them. If she was sober she'd notice this.

''Is not!'' JJ argued.

''Is too!''

''Is not!''

''Ok ok! It's cheating! JJ is disqualified! So I came third! Yay!'' Garcia squealed. ''Oh and Reid here's your Mick At A Flick,'' she slurred as she handed the Dick On A Stick over to Reid.

''Yay I won! Wow this is actually nice, oh I feel sick,'' Reid said and he ran to the bathroom.

''Can't handle his drink that boy,'' Garcia tutted as she finished off Reid's Dick On A Stick.

''Actually I'm not feeling too good either,'' Emily said and rushed off into the bathroom.

''I thought Em could hadnal her drink,'' JJ slurred.

''I think it's because I've been spiking her drinks all night,'' Garcia explained.

''Oh. That makes sense.''

''Yup. Got any more Marshmallow Willies?''

* * *

><p>At James' stag party James, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and a few of James' friends were downing shots. ''Yes! I win again! Take that!'' Morgan shouted as he won their drinking game yet again.<p>

''How does he always win?'' James asked Rossi.

''He cheats. Look half of it is down his shirt.''

''That's not fair! Hey, is there going to be a stripper?'' James asked.

''You'd have to ask Morgan. Do you want one? Because Emily is like a daughter to me and if-''

''No! No, god no. I don't want a stripper. I'm trying not to get drunk either.''

''Oh. That's good. I bet Emily is being completely sensible. You know her, she doesn't do anything wild.''

* * *

><p>''YES! NINE SHOTS IN ONE MINUTE! RECORD!'' Emily shouted as she won the drinking game JJ had persuaded them to play.<p>

''Damn! And I thought I was going to win!'' Reid pouted.

''I AM THE CHAMPION! I AM THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND!'' Emily sang as she climbed on the table and started dancing. ''NO TIME FOR LOSERS! BECAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION! OF THE WORLLLLLLD!''

''Emily get off the table!'' JJ shouted at her but Emily was too drunk to care.

''I AM THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND! I'LL KEEP ON...SOMETHING TILL THE END!''

''Emily get down! I can see up your dress!''

''Leave her up there!'' Garcia laughed.

''No! She isn't wearing any underwear!'' JJ shouted as she pulled at Emily's dress, trying to coax her down.

''I AM THE CHAMPION! I AM THE CHAMPIO-AAAARRRGGGGHHH!'' Emily screamed as she lost her balance and fell off the table. Luckily the table wasn't too high and she didn't hurt herself too badly.

JJ helped her up to her feet. ''I'm ok!'' Emily shouted. ''But I broke one of my willies!''

''We can fix that! Now we better get out of here before we get thrown out!'' Garcia said and they all left. But instead of going to another bar, Garcia took them to her apartment.

''Why are we here Penny, there's no party here!'' Emily whined.

''Probably a good thing! Especially after you started pretending that guy near the bar was a pole!'' JJ laughed. Emily got kind of slutty when she was drunk. JJ and Garcia were watching her to make sure she wasn't doing anything that wasn't considered cheating, but they had to pull her away when Emily started swinging off one guy.

''Hey! He was tall and very pole-like!'' Emily defended herself as she went around Garcia's apartment searching for alcohol.

''Sure, sure, where did you learn to dance like that anyway?''

''College. It was fun,'' Emily winked but she was drunk and it turned out more like a spastic eye movement.

''What are we doing here anyway Garcia? You said we'd be out all night. It's only three,'' Reid whined as he munched on a Dick On A Stick.

''Oh we'll be going back out soon. We're just taking a break here,'' Garcia grinned when suddenly there was a knock on the door. ''Ooh they're right on time!''

''Who's right on time? Garcia what are you doing?'' Emily asked as she uncorked a bottle of wine and took a sip straight out of the bottle. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside JJ. ''Wine?'' she offered.

''I'm good, thanks,'' JJ said.

''Ok,'' Emily shrugged and drank some more wine.

''Uh guys, we might have a problem,'' Garcia said from the doorway.

Suddenly a women dressed in a cop uniform burst into the room screaming ''Now I heard someone's been a very naughty girl!''

''Garcia, what is that?'' Emily asked, pointing to the woman.

''That EmPrent, is the stripper,'' Garcia answered, walking back into the living room.

''You got me a FEMALE stripper?''

''I ordered a male one!''

''Then how did we end up with a female one?''

''I don't know! There must have been a mix up with the address! That means the boys got our stripper!''

''So James has my stripper?''

''He must have!''

''He has my stripper!'' Emily shouted, highly insulted. Being drunk, she wanted her stripper.

She was interrupted from her sulking by a bra being thrown in her face. The stripped had started doing her routine while her and Garcia were arguing. Emily's eyes widened as she peeled the black lacy bra off her face and stared at the stripper who was down to just a pair of black shorts. The stripper was dancing suggestively in front of her, and was slowly inching the shorts off her hips.

Reid's eyes were nearly popping out of his head. He mightn't be that open about women, but he was a man. He couldn't wait to tell Morgan they got the female stripper.

The stripped slowly revealed a bit more skin as the shorts dangerously moved down her hips. Strangely none of the women could stop her, it was kind of mesmerizing really.

The stripped moved closer to Emily, and next thing her face was inches away from Emily's. Emily didn't know what to do, so she turned and looked at JJ who was staring at the stripper. Emily cleared her throat and finally said ''Um, I think there's been a mistake.''

''Mistake? Hmm probably, I usually don't perform for women. And that guy over there looks gay anyway. Do I still get paid?'' the stripper asked.

''Uh, yeah. Garcia, pay the nice stripper.''

* * *

><p>Over at Morgan's apartment they had just sent the male stripper away. ''Well this is awkward,'' Rossi said to break the ice.<p>

''Uh huh,'' James agreed.

''If we got the male, that means the girls got the woman. Damn, they got our stripper!'' Morgan cursed.

''It's probably better that way. I didn't want a stripper anyway,'' James told him.

''Really? Are you a man at all?''

''Yeah, just not that kind of man.''

''Well I think that's good. Emily's lucky to have found you,'' Rossi smiled and patted James on the back.

''I'm the lucky one. Well this has been fun, but I better be getting home. Thanks guys, I enjoyed myself,'' James smiled and he stood up.

''I'll head off too. I promised Jack I wouldn't stay too late,'' Hotch said and he stood up too.

''And I'll be off as well. No point in staying around,'' added Rossi as the three men and and James' friends left Morgan's apartment, leaving him alone.

''I miss my stripper...''

* * *

><p>Garcia closed the door behind the now fully clothed stripper and walked back into the living room. ''Well that was interesting,'' she remarked.<p>

''Her breasts touched me. I touched a stripper's breasts,'' Emily said in shock.

''Oh get over it. You haven't lived until you've touched a stripper, you were just unfortunate enough to get a female stripper. Now come on, the night is still young!''

* * *

><p>Emily stumbled back home at half five in the morning. She got a taxi to drop her home. She quietly crept upstairs, so she wouldn't wake up Jennifer. She walked into her bedroom and threw off her heels and her veil. She collapsed on to the bed next to James, waking him up.<p>

''Em is that you? Did you only get home now? God you reek of alcohol, what did you guys do?'' he asked.

Emily thought for a moment before saying the only think she could think of. ''I touched a stripper's breasts!''

**Oh and by the way all the...items I mentioned in this are real.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Ugh. Writer's block. The reason it took me so long to update. The reason this chapter isn't very good. But I promise the next one will be better, I actually know what I'm going to do for it this time.**

**Oh, and remind me to stop listening to Paramore. I'm developing an unhealthy obsession with Hayley Williams.**

Chapter Fifty Four

''You touched a stripper's breasts?'' James repeated, raising his eyebrows as his girlfriend threw off her high heel, who knows where the other one was, and lay down next to him.

''Mmhmm,'' Emily purred and she started kissing James' neck.

''Emily, only women have breasts.''

''Garcia got me a female one. You got my stripper...,'' Emily whined.

''Yeah, that makes sense. We got a man. Emily, how much did you drink?''

''Um well let's see...I had three margaritas, two Cosmopolitans, fifteen shots, oh some tequila! Three mojitos and I had Sex On The Beach.''

''You what?''

''I'm hungry,'' Emily muttered, and tried to get off the bed and stand up. She got halfway there before she fell and landed face first on the ground. ''Oww...I broke my other willy...''

''WHAT?'' James asked as he jumped over to the other side of the bed and helped Emily up.

''I broke my other willy...,'' she whined.

''Emily, what are you talking about?'' he asked, getting very confused. Emily sure was odd when she was drunk.

''My willy! On my veil!'' she screamed and pointed to her head. She started feeling around at the top of her head for her veil but she couldn't find it. ''Where'd it go? It was right there a minute ago...someone must have taken it off...it was Reid! That boy was eyeing it all night!''

''Ok...Em, go to bed. If you're hungry I'll get you something to eat,'' James said calmly as he led Emily back towards the bed.

''I am. I want a Dick On A Stick.''

''A what?''

''A Dick On A Stick.''

''Em, you've had WAY too much to drink. Go to bed.''

''But I'm not tired!''

''You will be in the morning.''

''I don't really care! OH MY GOD I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!''

''Emily what are you on about now?''

''I HAVE FINALLY SEEN WHAT'S BEEN IN FRONT OF ME THE WHOLE TIME!''

''And that is?''

''I AM THE MESSIAH!''

James sighed and pulled Emily down on to the bed. He was going to try and get her to fall asleep. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>''Oww...my head hurts...,'' Emily whined as she woke up the next morning. She had a dreadful hangover and had been asleep until half one in the day. James had arrived upstairs with breakfast for her and had woken her up.<p>

''Well that's what you get for drinking too much,'' he chastised her, a half-smirk gracing his features for a few seconds. Luckily Emily was too hungover to notice. He gently lay the breakfast tray down across her lap, after he helped her sit up in bed.

''What's that?'' Emily asked, as she looked down at her breakfast in disgust.

''Bacon and eggs. Your favourite,'' James replied, looking at Emily nervously.

''It smellls disgusting. I think...I think I'm going to be sick,'' she mumbled and ran to the bathroom, pushing the tray off her. James followed her in, holding her hair back and rubbing her back gently as she threw up in the toilet. When she was finished he helped her stand up and she threw herself into his arms.

''How bad does it hurt?'' he asked.

''So much. I feel like my head is on fire,'' she replied, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Never before had she cried because of a hangover.

''I'm sorry baby,'' James said, as he pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head.

''Every word you say is like a jackhammer to my temples. Please stop,'' she winced.

He nodded his head as an answer.

She walked slowly back to the bed and collapsed onto it. James pulled the covers over her and let her sleep, she needed it.

* * *

><p>Two hours later James came back into the room with Jennifer in his arms. Emily was still fast asleep, in the exact same position as he had left her in earlier. He wasn't going to wake her up, but suddenly Jennifer got excited when she saw her mother and started screaming so she could go to her.<p>

Emily groaned. Her lovely dinner with George Clooney was interrupted by a screaming child, her child. Wait, she had a child? How drunk did she get last night to not remember that?

Emily tried to do a mini push-up and then turn around, but the minute she lifted her head off the pillow the pain came back. That awful, searing pain that felt like somebody was drilling a hole inside her head. Maybe two holes actually. She tried to ignore the pain and get up again, but she failed miserably. The more she moved the more it hurt. The fact that Jennifer was screaming made it worse. It was probably the worst pain she had ever felt. Damn that Penelope Garcia...

Suddenly she was helped up by a pair of strong arms. James. She really didn't deserve that man. On his stag night he stayed reasonably sober, she went out and got drunk until she nearly passed out.

''Thanks James,'' she smiled as she sat up on the bed. She looked down and saw that she was still in the black dress she wore last night, but without the sash. She felt a tugging on her arm and turned to see Jennifer trying to get her attention.

''Hey Jenny,'' Emily smiled, and gently picked up Jennifer and placed her in her lap. ''Did you have a fun time with your Grandma last night? I'm sorry I didn't come in and see you Jenny, your Aunty JJ made me do bad things and now Mommy has a head ache.''

''Figures, you would blame it on Jen,'' James chuckled.

''It was her fault! Ow, that hurt. And my point, she made me do it. Her and Garcia,'' Emily whispered as Jennifer started playing with a lock of her hair.

''It was all your own fault Em. And here, I got you some pain meds, it might help,'' he said as he handed her two tablets and a glass of water.

''Thanks, it still hurts like I've been bashed in the head with a golfclub and my body forgot to go unconscious,'' she smiled as she took the tablets and a sip of water.

''You never cease to amaze me with the way you describe things.''

''Garcia is worse. Did she eat?'' Emily asked, pointing to Jennifer.

''Yeah, and I took her out for a little walk as well. We went to see the ducks didn't we Jennifer?''

Jennifer stared at her father like he had two heads. ''Yeah well she enjoyed it at the time. You better get up now Em, it'll be dark soon.''

''Fine,'' she groaned, and threw a playful glare at him.

* * *

><p>The next day at work the head ache was still there. It had dulled down a little, but it still felt like it could explode at any moment.<p>

Emily walked lazily into the bullpen and threw her bag down on her desk. She winced as the noise sent a shockwave of pain through her head and trudged wearily over to the kitchen to get coffee. The noise of the bullpen was killing her. She glared at every agent she passed, just because they made noise.

Finally she got to the kitchen and faced Derek Morgan who was grinning widely at her. ''Rough night huh princess?'' he laughed as she got near him.

Emily glared at him and began pouring her coffee.

''Ok, ignore me then. But it must have been fun, I've seen you hungover before and it has never been this bad.''

''It was the hen night. And Derek, please, can you keep it down?'' Emily asked him as she lifted the coffee up to her nose and breathed in the scent. Coffee always woke her up.

''Oh sorry, my bad. And wasn't your hen night Saturday?''

''It was. I STILL have the hangover. It hurts so bad...,'' she whined.

''Well it's your own fault princess. Should have layed off the vodka,'' he remarked and he couldn't help the smile that crept over his face.

''Stop smiling, it isn't funny Morgan. And I didn't have vodka.''

''Then what did you have?''

''Three margaritas, two Cosmopolitans, fifteen shots, tequila, three mojitos and a Sex On The Beach.''

''Wow. You really went hard at it didn't you?''

''It was Garcia...she kept buying me drinks.''

''That's my baby girl. Well I'm sure it was better than the stag party, we got a male stripper!''

''Morgan, don't shout. And I know, we got your stripper.''

''You did? Damn, I can't believe it! You got our stripper!''

''And you got ours! Ow that hurt...''

''Dammit I can't believe you three girls got our stripper.''

''Us three girls and Reid.''

''Reid? The kid came along?''

''Yeah Garcia made him.''

''Oh my god. Did he drink?''

''Yep. He drank A LOT.''

''Oh dear god. This is priceless. Damn I wish I was there, mainly so I could of had my stripper!''

''Morgan, my head!''

''Sorry, sorry. Oh man I hope the kid has a hangover.''

''He should have. He drank as much as me.''

''Oh this will be so fun,'' Morgan grinned and he rubbed his hands together in glee. Suddenly JJ appeared in the kitchen area, looking as bad as Emily was feeling.

''Whoa JJ, you ain't looking too hot. Have a fun time Saturday?'' Morgan asked as she approached him and Emily.

''I don't know. I can't even remember it. The last thing I remember is running down the street waving Emily's underwear in the air screaming ''I love leprachauns!'' JJ answered, and groaned at how loud her voice was.

''Seriously? And how in the name of God did you get Emily's underwear? Actually I don't want to know. Oh wait I do...''

''Nothing like that Morgan. Garcia made me do it.''

''Sure, sure. So come on, tell me more about the hen night. And then graphically describe my stripper for me.''

''I really can't remember much. However I do know that Emily beat everyone at shots.''

''Oh yeah, I remember that. Ow, I moved my head too fast...oh and then I started dancing on the table and then I fell off...,'' Emily remembered.

''And I had to pick you up, oh and remember Garcia took us to a gay bar?''

''Oh yeah! And I ended up on top of you on the dance floor and we couldn't get up for ten minutes!''

''I remember that! And we were sandwiched together real tight, our bodies were pressed flat on top of each other!''

''I know! And we could hardly move with the sweat...''

''We were practically stuck to each other.''

''Oh dear God,'' Morgan whined and left before he couldn't take anymore.

Emily and JJ smirked at each other and began to laugh before the pain came back again. ''Owww...''

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid stumbled into work later than usual. He had a spiltting head ache, he was guessing it was a hangover. He had never had a hangover before, he always thought people were exaggerating it when they complained about it. Now he knew they weren't exaggerating. They were downplaying it.<p>

It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Worse than being beaten half to death by Tobias Hankel, worse than being shot in the leg, worse than the pain he felt when losing Gideon. Ok maybe he was exaggerating slightly but it was still pretty bad.

He limped to his desk and put his bag on the desk. He spun his chair around, and the usually quiet sound sounded like a shotgun going off. He winced and carefully sat down. Once seated he rest his head on the desk and sat there for a moment. Morgan was going to tease him mercilessly. He would never hear the end of it. He, Spencer Reid, had gotten drunk on a hen night and had the hangover from hell. And Spencer Reid didn't do anything like that. Spencer Reid was a good boy.

Five minutes later Reid was still resting his head on the desk. He felt so tired, he could hardly keep his eyes open. Suddenly there was a loud bang and he cried out in pain. ''AAHHH!''

''Whoa Spence, calm down. I just put some files down on your desk,'' JJ said slowly.

Reid lifted his head up slowly and looked at her. ''Sorry JJ, I just...I just...''

''You've a hangover. Welcome to the grown-up world Spence. They aren't nice,'' she said sympathetically.

''It's driving me insane. Every noise makes it worse, being in a crowded, busy bullpen makes it worse.''

''I know.''

''Don't you have one?''

''Yeah, and so does Emily. Hers seems to be the worst. That might have been because Garcia spiked all her drinks.''

''She did what?''

''Garcia spiked her drinks. Speaking of Garcia, I haven't seen her. Maybe her hangover is so bad that she can't come in.''

''Maybe. Morgan is never going to let me see the end of this.''

''I know. He's already been on to Emily and I about it. Good luck Spence,'' JJ smiled as she left and walked over to Emily's desk.

''Ugh paperwork. JJ don't you know that I have a hangover?'' Emily asked as JJ left a few files on Emily's desk.

''I know, you haven't exactly been quiet about it. And you can't sit around feeling sorry for yourself all day though.''

''I can't? I was looking forward to that,'' Emily grumbled.

''Me too, but we gotta work. Just try and act normal around Hotch, I'm sure he wouldn't be happy if he found out that four of his agents are hungover.''

''Reid has a hangover?''

''Yeah, just look at him,'' JJ said as she pointed over to Reid who was in the desk directly across from Emily. He still had his head rested on the table with his hands blocking his ears. Now and again you could hear a faint whimper.

''Poor kid, first hangover is the worst,'' Emily sighed.

''Have you heard from Garcia?'' JJ asked.

''No. Maybe she has a really bad hangover.''

''This is going to sound mean, but I hope so. It's her fault we're all hungover, the whole thing was her idea. She deserves to suffer more than any of us!''

''Strangely, that doesn't sound mean.''

''Can you guys keep it down? My head...,'' Reid whimpered.

''Sorry Reid. Try coffee, it helps,'' Emily suggested.

''Ok,'' he muttered and slowly stood up and limped to the coffee machine.

''He didn't get beat up as well did he? He looks really bad,'' JJ remarked as they watched the young doctor struggle over to the kitchen area.

''I don't think so. God I hope not, who knows what happened after we left him.''

''...Eh, it really isn't that important. What is important however is Penelope Garcia. We need to find her. Let's check her office, she might be hiding in shame,'' JJ grinned and the two of them walked to Garcia's office. They knocked on the door but there was no answer.

''Hmm it must be really bad if she doesn't have an eccentric greeting for us,'' JJ smirked over at Emily who was at the other side of the door.

''Or she mightn't be in...,'' Emily said.

''Or that. Here, put your head against the door. Let's see if we can hear anything,'' JJ said and she out her ear up against the door and listened.

''Ok, I'll put my head against the door. That'll help my pounding headache,'' Emily said sarcastically but she did it anyway. The two of them stood there for at least five minutes, and they earned themselves a few odd looks and glances.

''Damn, she's quiet today. I can't hear her typing,'' JJ complained as she moved her head away from the door.

''Or like I said earlier, she isn't in,'' Emily said and moved her head too. Her ear was on fire from having it pressed against the door for so long.

''Well there is one way of checking. Let's go in,'' JJ suggested and she pushed the door in. To JJ's surprise, and Emily's delight, there was no-one there.

''Ha! See I told you! She isn't in! Wow, how much did she drink?'' Emily wondered.

''I have no idea. Where is she? Ooh let's get Garcia to trace her phone!'' JJ suggested. Emily looked at her with one eyebrow raised before JJ finally got it. ''Oh right...''

''Only you would get Garcia to trace Garcia,'' Emily laughed.

''Oh be quiet. Do you think I should call her?''

''Eh, why not? What's the worst that could happen?''

''She might be awakened from a wonderful dream where she marries Prince William, sees that it's us who's ringing her and ruin our lives forever.''

''Point taken. Call her anyway.''

JJ dialled Garcia's number, put it on speaker, and put the phone on a table. They could hear it ringing when suddenly they heard Garcia's ringtone from down the hall.

''What the...,'' Emily started but she stopped when she saw Garcia answering her phone down the hall.

''Ow! Stupid loud phone, whoever you are I'm going to get you for this...,'' Garcia grumbled as she pulled out her phone and answered it. ''Hello? Who is this? I will have you know I have a terrible head ache and your call made it worse! I will wipe you off the face of the planet, whoever you are!''

Emily and JJ gulped and looked at each other. There was no way they could escape without Garcia seeing them. They could hide, but she would find them when she checked her caller ID.

Garcia looked up and saw her office door open. That was odd, she had left it closed. She took a few steps closer to see who was inside and saw Emily and JJ looking very guilty and suspicious in there. She looked at her phone and saw that it was JJ who had called her. Payback.

Emily smiled weakly over at Garcia but Garcia glared at her. Emily turned to JJ and whispered ''Uh oh.''

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Garcia made their lives a misery. She rang them every ten minutes, making their head aches worse, she somehow programmed their phones to ring even louder, and then at random times during the day she would make sure a death metal song would play over the speakers. Emily, JJ and Reid couldn't focus all day, and Morgan was loving it.<p>

''Hey pretty boy, I bet you wish regret getting drunk now,'' Morgan smirked. God, he was loving this. He hadn't had this much fun since Reid kissed that actress.

''Of course I do Morgan. I said that everytime you mentioned it. All thirty four times,'' Reid whined.

''And it still hasn't gotten old. So kid, gonna get drunk again?''

''No way.''

''Yeah, pretty much guessed that. Can't handle your drink.''

''Morgan stop...''

''Oh no way pretty boy. This is too good. You're hungover!''

''And I got the female stripper,'' Reid smirked.

''You...what...I...''

Reid smirked over at Emily who was glad that for once, Reid had won. Maybe that would shut Morgan up too. He had been driving her mad, she was sure Garcia had got him to do it.

* * *

><p>Emily arrived home tired and sore. The hangover still hadn't disappeared, she had so much paperwork to do all day and she swore that if she heard another Iron Maiden song again she would kill Garcia. People can't stand metal music when they have a terrible hangover.<p>

Emily threw her suit jacket over in the corner and landed on the couch. She leaned her head on the arm of the couch, and was nearly half asleep when she felt someone breathing on her neck.

James...,'' she mumbled, and she slowly opened her eyes. James was smiling down at her.

''Hey Emily. I see the hangover hasn't gone away,'' he smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

''No, Garcia made my life a misery all day. Reid, JJ and I felt like killing her.''

''Why didn't you? I never liked her,'' he joked. Emily was too tired to get back at him so she just swatted her hand at him feebly. ''Ooh that hurt. Are you hungry?''

''No, food still disgusts me.''

''Em you haven't eaten since yesterday.''

''Not true. I had three peanuts today.''

''Oh well that makes it better.''

I nearly threw up after them. I don't think I can eat ever again.''

''Sure you will Sparkles, you love food too much not to.''

''Shut up,'' she smiled and leaned her head down on the couch again.

''Here, let me,'' he offered and he walked around to the side of the couch and sat down next to Emily. He threw his arm over the back of the couch and she leaned into him. ''See isn't that better?''

''Mmhmm. Where's Jennifer?''

''She's asleep. Poor thing is wrecked.''

''Aww. And I wanted to...'' The sound of Emily's voice was replaced by her breathing, as she quickly fell asleep in James' arms. James smiled down at her and gently lifted her up. He carried her upstairs and into the bedroom, as he carefully laid her down on the bed and removed her shoes and pants. He pulled the covers over her and let her sleep. He went into Jennifer's room to check on her and she was still sleeping soundly. His two girls were fast asleep.

**Yeah none of that really had a point. Not my best work. Eh, it'll do.**


	55. Chapter 55

**So I'm back again with a longer chapter this time. Hopefully this one will be better.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and everyone who's reading the story. If this was Facebook I'd add you as my friend.**

Chapter Fifty Five

''Oh that one's nice,'' JJ said as she leered at the photo of the hot guy modelling the tuxedo. JJ and Emily were looking at tuxedos for the wedding on their lunch break and JJ couldn't help but be attracted to the models. Emily was too, she just wasn't as vocal. Thank god Garcia wasn't here.

''Are you talking about the tuxedo or the model?'' Emily asked as she laughed at how close JJ was to the screen. She was staring at the screen with her mouth open and her head slightly tilted to one side.

''Huh?'' JJ asked as she finally noticed Emily speaking.

''Is it the model or the tuxedo you're talking about?''

''Oh! The tuxedo. No the model...no, definitely the tuxedo. But the model's cute...''

''Don't you have a boyfriend at home?''

''Yeah, but Bryan's hot...''

''Who's Bryan?''

''The guy modelling the tuxedo,'' JJ smiled happily as she returned to staring at the screen.

''You know his name?'' Emily questioned her.

''No. I just think he looks like a Bryan. Doesn't he look like a Bryan to you?''

''Well actually he looks more like a Peter...''

''Peter? No way. Definitely Bryan. Or Shane maybe, but definitely not Peter.''

''He does not look like a Shane!''

''Only a little bit. He's definitely a Bryan.''

''Maybe a Jonathan...''

''Hmm maybe. He's got that smooth, suave look going on. He could be a Jonathan.''

''Definitely,'' Emily nodded, as JJ scrolled down the page to look at more tuxedos.

''Oh this one is so nice!'' JJ exclaimed suddenly as she pointed out the tuxedo she was talking about to Emily.

''Is that because Jonathan is modelling it?''

''Yes. But it's actually nice, looks very well-tailored...oh it's Ralph Lauren!''

''Um JJ, shouldn't James be doing this? Not us?''

''Do you trust James to pick out his own tux?'' JJ asked frankly.

''Good point.''

''There you go. Now I was thinking, if we could have the groomsmen's vests to match the colour of the bridesmaid's dresses, or even just co-ordinate, that would be nice.''

''Um ok...shouldn't we look at bridesmaids dresses first?''

''Of course. I just wanted to look at the male models. We're going to the dress shop tomorrow at two.''

''Well that's organised.''

''Yeah I've already booked it.''

''Since when?''

''About two weeks or so...why?''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''I've been doing other things. Like looking at the male models...''

''JJ, stop looking at them.''

''Why? I'm just looking, I'm not doing anything wrong exactly. Plus Jonathan has that sexy, smoldering, tall, dark and handsome look I like so much...''

''If you like tall, dark and handsome just go for Hotch. You don't stand a chance with any of those models.''

''Hey!''

''What? It's true!''

''I guess you're right...,'' JJ grumbled.

''You know I am. Oh and JJ, I've never officially asked you this, but you know I want you to be my maid of honour right?''

''Aww Em, of course I know. I would have demanded it anyway,'' JJ smirked.

''And here I was trying to have a nice moment with you and you ruin it with your arrogance.''

''Sorry,'' JJ apologised and wrapped her arms around Emily. ''I'm honoured.''

''Aww. But we have a problem.''

''A problem? What? I thought I sorted everything out!'' JJ panicked.

''This isn't really your problem to sort. Well the thing is, I have one maid of honour, you, and a bridesmaid, Garcia. James...James has no-one.''

''Doesn't he have friends?''

''Yeah but they're not close. They hardly see each other.''

''But didn't they go on the stag night?''

''Morgan invited them.''

''Ah. So we need a best man and a groomsman.''

''Exactly. He would have picked Jacob but...''

''Jacob turned out to be a creepy pervert who tried to rape you and James ended up shooting him, I get it. What about the guys on the team?''

''I suggested that to him, but he doesn't think they'd want to.''

''Of course they'd want to! Emily it's your WEDDING, they'd do anything for you. And they think of James as family now, like they do with Will and Kevin. It helps that he's my brother too.''

''Hmm I guess. So if I get him to agree with this, and the guys are ok with it, which two do we pick?''

''Well Morgan organised the stag party, we'd have to pick him.''

''So that's one down. What about the other slot? And what do we do with the other two guys?''

''Hmm...oh I have an idea! Morgan as best man, let's just say, Hotch and Rossi as groomsmen!''

''And what about Reid? And that also makes it uneven...oh no.''

''Oh yes. Make Reid an honourary bridesmaid!''

''Haven't we put him through enough?''

''Em he'd be glad to do it. And all we have to do really is put him in a tux and have his vest and tie the same colour as the bridesmaids dresses!''

''And what about the dance?''

''Now that...would be awkward. Ok we can work it out. So if Morgan is best man, just saying, I'll dance with him...,'' JJ shuddered. ''Pen would dance with either Hotch or Rossi, let's say Hotch, Reid will dance with...''

''Yeah see, nothing we can do. Although it would be interesting to see Reid and Rossi dancing together...''

''Or horrifying. What about those two can dance with the dates they bring?''

''Can you imagine Reid getting a date?''

''No. But we'll find him one! Don't sweat it Em, I shall handle it.''

''I'm sure you will.''

''Of course I will. Now back to the male models...''

* * *

><p>''OMG this is the best fun ever!''<p>

''I know right!''

''It's just so fun! I could do this forever!''

''Me too!''

In the end it all just turned to ''blah blah blah''. Bridesmaids dress shopping actually turned out to be wedding dress shopping and Garcia and JJ hauled Emily to five different stores and made her try on who knows how many dresses. She was fit to kill the two of them, strangle them with a garter. Yes, that would be fun. Very fun...

''Oh Em this one is so totally you!'' Garcia screeched. The shop assistant glared at her again. Never before had she come across a bunch this loud and rowdy. The two blonds kept screaming and shouting like little girls, although the brunette just stood there looking as if she wished the ground would just swallow her up. The shop assistant wished she could join her.

''Ugh Penelope you said that about the last five!'' Emily groaned.

''Yes but when you tried them on I found they weren't you! This one though, so you!''

''Give it here,'' Emily sighed and she trudged off to the changing room AGAIN.

''Pen when are you going to tell her that it would be better if we just got one made especially for her?'' JJ giggled.

''Once she owns up to stealing my cupcake. Ms Prentiss is going to pay for what she did to mama,'' Garcia grinned evilly.

All of a sudden Emily stormed out of the changing room without the wedding dress. ''You know what? I'm not going to try it on! This is MY wedding, I make the decisions, not you two! I'm going to pick out my own wedding dress, BY MYSELF! I don't need help from you too, not when all you do is drag me across town making me try on hideous wedding dresses that I'd never wear! I just did it because I'm a good person and I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but now I couldn't care less about your fucking feelings! I'm done, I'm just going to get my own wedding dress made, I don't fucking care what the two of you think, as I've said before it is MY wedding and I'm going to do whatever I fucking want to!'' she screamed at them.

The shop assitant sighed and rest her head in her hands. All respect she had for the brunette was lost after that outburst.

Uh oh, the brunette was approaching her. She had a fiery look in her eyes. Oh if looks could kill... She didn't know what to do. Should she run? Should she hide? Oh god she was getting closer. This is not good. Not good. Not good.

''I'm sorry, my friends are being complete bitches today. I saw no dress that I want to wear, I'd like to get one made. Would you mind if I made an appointment to get fitted?'' the brunette asked sweetly.

The shop assistant was in shock. She stared at the brunette before answering ''Of course. But I could do it now if you like.''

''Sure,'' Emily nodded and followed the shop assistant who took her into a back room.

JJ and Garcia stared at her with their mouths wide open. Ever since Emily had raged at them they hadn't moved a muscle. ''Garcia? I really think you shouldn't tell Emily you did all this on purpose...''

''That would be wise...''

* * *

><p>''You did WHAT?''<p>

''I slapped her! James she had it coming, she hauled me across the whole city and made me try on SO MANY dresses all because I wouldn't let her stare at the male models online! Tell me she didn't deserve to be slapped!''

''I can't,'' James smirked. ''I think I fell in love with you a bit more. You have no idea how turned on I am by the fact that you slapped my sister.''

Garcia had been evil. She could see that JJ was cracking under the strain. After Emily had been fitted she lashed out at them again, and JJ obviously didn't want a repeat performace. Garcia knew JJ was close to telling Emily that she tortured her on purpose, so she lied and said it was JJ's idea, earning JJ a powerful slap from Emily Prentiss. Safe to say, JJ wasn't happy with Garcia right now.

''That's...kind of weird, yet kind of attractive,'' Emily smirked. She bit down on her lip and scooted over closer to James on the couch. ''I could hit her again if you want me to.''

''I'd love that. She's annoying me so much.''

''I know, she's taking over the whole wedding! And I thought the pregnancy was bad. This is way worse. She's becoming a Bridesmaidzilla.''

James laughed and kissed the top of her head. ''You've been waiting to call her that for so long haven't you?''

''Yeah, and it describes her perfectly! Well bitch would also fit but I prefer Bridesmaidzilla.''

''I like bitch. It's our wedding Em, don't let her take over.''

''I won't. I hope that stinging red mark on her face taught her a lesson.''

''I'm sure it did. Do not get on the wrong side of Emily Prentiss.''

''Exactly. So I've been thinking, and I know you said you weren't sure but just consider it. I asked the guys and they said they'd be happy to be your groomsmen. JJ and I, damn she came up again, but anyway we have it all planned out. You can have Morgan, Hotch and Rossi and us girls get Reid.''

''What would you do with Reid?''

''I'll explain later. Anyway, what do you think?''

''I don't know Emily, is it just because they feel sorry for me? It's kind of pathetic that I have no-one to choose as my groomsmen. I've been here nearly two years. It's sad really.''

''It's not sad. And anyway, you haven't had much time to make friends, you've been too busy with me,'' Emily smiled and gently stroked his cheek and kissed his lips softly. She always knew how to make him feel better.

''And you're better than having a thousand guy friends. I'd take you anytime.''

''See? There's upsides. It isn't all bad, and I'm sure you'll grow to become friends with the guys on my team too. You seem to get on well with Morgan.''

''Yeah I do, Derek is cool. We had fun on the stag night. And I also liked the Italian guy, Dave. The other guy kind of scares me.''

''Yeah Hotch can do that at first but he's not that bad once you get to know him. And he stops glaring at you.''

''Why was he glaring at me?''

''He's very protective of everyone on the team. He's probably just testing you.''

''Oh. He couldn't have done that more discreetly?''

''Hotch isn't exactly subtle. But you'll get to like him, I promise.''

''So if I do opt to do this, and I'm not saying I will, who would I pick as best man?''

''Whoever you feel you're closer to.''

''Em, we're guys. We don't get close.''

''Ok think of it this way. Who do you think you'd have the most fun with if you went out to a bar and then went to a strip club?''

''Derek.''

''Then there you go.''

''But...Derek would then have to dance with Jen, and from what I've heard your friend Penelope is kind of obsessed with him. I fear for Jen's life.''

''She tried to ruin my life.''

''I don't care so much anymore.''

''And I've thought this through, Pen can dance with Morgan directly after JJ. Problem solved.''

''Women are geniuses.''

''I know. So will you go for it?''

''I don't know...''

''Who else could you pick?''

''I've got cousins.''

''That you haven't seen in five years.''

''Fine, I'll do it.''

''Yes! I can finally start planning the groomsmen's suits! I have to call JJ!''

''Uh Em...''

''Dammit! I just realised how much I need that bitch!''

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ eventually made up. It didn't take long for Emily to forgive her, she couldn't stay mad at JJ for too long. So they went back to planning the wedding together, and a few months after, Jennifer's first birthday party.<p>

Of course JJ started planning it three months ahead, as if she didn't have enough to do. JJ was majorly stressed, and Emily didn't want her to be like that. JJ was doing too much, she just wanted to help with everything, so to help her friend Emily hired a wedding planner. Needless to say, JJ was not happy.

Jennifer had said her first word a few months back, and JJ was still trying to get her to say ''JayJay''. She had said ''dada'' and ''mama'' so far but no ''JayJay''.

It was the day of the party and Emily had invited the whole team, her parents, and James' mother around. His father couldn't make it. JJ also brought Will and Henry with her, Hotch brought Jack and Garcia brought Kevin. Since Jennifer's birthday was in February they couldn't really have a barbeque, so they just had finger food. Emily had also spent all morning making a princess cake, especially for her little princess while James and Will set up decorations. JJ wasn't allowed anywhere near the kitchen because the last time she had tried to make a cake the fire department had gotten involved. So she watched over Henry and Jennifer as they played in the living room.

''Here! Here is my cake, it's FINALLY done. That icing took forever!'' Emily exclaimed as she proudly placed it on the kitchen island for everyone to see.

JJ hurried in first with Henry in her arms. ''Wow Em, that looks amazing. Hey is that the doll I gave her a few months ago?'' JJ asked as she looked at the doll you had to use for the cake.

''No...,'' Emily lied.

''Hmm...''

''I want cake,'' Henry said, as he tried to get out of JJ's grasp and over to the cake.

''No Henry, you can't have cake now. And it's a girl's cake anyway,'' JJ told him.

''Eww it has cooties!''

''But don't you like your cousin JenJen? She's a girl.''

''But she's a baby. Babies don't have cooties mommy.''

''Oh right, my mistake,'' JJ smiled.

''Mommy when can I give JenJen my card?''

''Once everyone else arrives Henry.''

''Ok mommy.''

''Did you make a card Henry?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, it has Action Man on it!'' Henry answered happily.

''Aww I'm sure she'll love it. Thank you Henry, it's very sweet of you.''

''Your welcome Aunt Emiwy. Mommy can I go play with my toys now?''

''Yeah ok. And be careful ok? I don't want you hurting your cousin.''

''I won't,'' Henry said and he ran off into the living room.

''Don't ask about the Action Men. He's going through a phase right now, he doesn't understand that little girls don't like Action Men,'' JJ smiled.

''It's ok. It's the thought that counts. At least my daughter doesn't have cooties,'' smirked Emily.

''At least. I've been trying to tell him there's no such thing as cooties but he won't believe me.''

''I wonder what he'll say when you tell him about Santa Claus,'' Emily mused.

''Tell who about Santa Claus Aunt Emiwy?'' Henry asked as he suddenly reappeared in the kitchen holding an Action Man.

''Uh, nothing really! Just that Santa only comes to good litte boys Henry,'' Emily said quickly.

''Oh. Ok. Aunt Emiwy, Unca Jamie says that he needs you to look afters JenJen. He says he gotsa go to store.''

''Did he now? Did he say what for Henry?''

''Cangles.''

''Candles? He forgot the candles?''

''Yes, but he says not to tells you because you bes mad. Oops. I'm sowwy Aunt Emiwy. Are you mad?''

''No, I'm not mad Henry. It's good you told me,'' Emily told the little boy and pulled him in for a hug. ''That way I've a while to think about what I'm going to do to Uncle Jamie,'' Emily whispered to JJ who smirked back.

* * *

><p>After James arrived back he took Jennifer upstairs to change her into the dress Emily had bought her for the party while Emily and JJ made the final touches to the food. James arrived downstairs with Jennifer in his arms and Emily smiled over at her daughter. '''Well don't you look beautiful?'' Emily grinned widely.<p>

''Mama,'' Jennifer said and reached out her hands to Emily.

''Aww you want to go to your mommy don't you? Ok sweetie. Aunty JJ has a surprise for you baby. Remember that lovely anklet she got you for your Christening? Well Aunty JJ bought two more charms, and since it's a special occasion you can wear it. That sound good?'' Emily smiled as she took Jennifer from James and held her in her arms.

Jennifer smiled at her and she took it as a yes.

JJ picked up the box containg the charm anklet and gently put it on Jennifer. She then took out a bag she had in her handbag and placed a charm that had a silver one with an amethyst, Jennifer's birthstone, in the middle and a star charm onto the bracelet.

''Now Aunty JJ couldn't find a charm for your first word JenJen, so I got you a star charm because you are a star for doing that,'' JJ smiled as she took a step backwards and admired the bracelet. ''It's beautiful.''

''Thanks JJ,'' Emily smiled. ''Jenny what do we say to your Aunty JJ?''

''Jay...Jay,'' Jennifer said, and as she saw everyone staring at her in surprise she smiled. ''JayJay!''

''Good job sweetie!'' James congratulated her and gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek.

''What he said baby. You are such a good girl,'' Emily smiled. ''JJ?''

''That...that was the best birthday present I ever got,'' JJ said with tears in her eyes.

''But it's not your birthday.''

''I need a moment,'' JJ said and excused herself over to the corner.

''Aww you made your Aunty cry. You are definitely mommy's little girl,'' Emily smiled at Jennifer.

* * *

><p>The guests started arriving soon afterwards. Garcia and Kevin were the first ones, followed by Hotch and Jack, then Reid, Rossi, Emily's parents, Morgan and finally James' mother arrived last.<p>

About half an hour into the party Henry started getting agitated because he really wanted to give his cousin Jennifer her card. So Emily chose that time to open Jennifer's presents.

Everyone gathered in the sitting room, the ambassador, James' mother and Rossi on the couch, Hotch and Kevin in the armchairs and everyone else on the floor. Emily sat in the centre of the circle with Jennifer in her lap. James was on her left and JJ was on her right holding Henry.

''Me first!'' Henry exclaimed and he handed Emily his card. ''I made it especiwy,'' the little boy smiled. He was just too cute.

''Aww thank you Henry. Jennifer loves it, don't you Jenny?'' Emily smiled and Jennifer looked up at her.

''JayJay?''

''Uh, yeah. Thanks again Henry, it's beautiful.''

''No pwoblem,'' the little boy smiled proudly.

''Ooh ooh me next!'' Garcia squealed. She reached across and shoved a package into Emily's hands. ''It's from both me and Kevin.''

Emily smiled at her and unwrapped it. Jennifer looked at the package curiously. It's almost as if she knew it was for her. Once all the wrapping paper was removed, Emily held the gift up.

''It's a photo album. See looks it says ''My First Birthday'' under the cupcake on the cover,'' Garcia pointed out.

''Thanks Pen. I'm sure you and JJ will take plenty of photos to put in it.''

''Duh, you should know me by now.''

''My turn now,'' Morgan said and handed Emily a soft package.

Emily unwrapped it and it turned out to be a teddy bear. Jennifer laughed when she saw it and stretched towards it. Emily handed it to her and she began playing with it hapily.

''Thanks Morgan. She really seems to like it,'' Emily thanked him and Jennifer hugged the teddy bear close to her.

''No problem. I think the kid wants to go next,'' Morgan said and elbowed Reid.

''Oh. Yeah,'' Reid said and handed Emily a rather large box. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks Reid,'' Emily smiled as she took the box off him and unwrapped it.

''It's a Peter Rabbit gift box. Beatrix Potter was very famous for writing children's stories, and Peter Rabbit was her most popular character,'' Reid explained.

''Trust you to get the child an educational gift,'' Morgan joked.

''It's not just books. There's also a plush Peter Rabbit toy with a pink jacket because she's a girl, three hard back backs, one soft cover book entitled ''My First Year''. It's kind of a journal really, with sections to put stuff in. And her name's on the front, Jennifer.''

''It's lovely Reid. Thank you,'' Emily smiled and Reid smiled back. He was always so thoughtful.

''Are we next Daddy?'' Jack asked Hotch.

''Uh I guess so Jack. That ok Emily?'' Hotch asked.

''Of course,'' she answered and Jack rushed over to her.

''I made a card too,'' he said and handed Emily a card.

''Mine's better!'' Henry interrupted.

''Nuh uh!''

''Uh huh!''

''Nuh uh!''

''Uh huh!''

''Boys,'' JJ scolded them and they went quiet.

''Sowwy mommy,'' Henry apologised.

''Yeah sorry Aunty JJ,'' Jack added.

''It's ok guys. They're both lovely. And look Jennifer, this one has...pirates. It's lovely Jack, thank you,'' Emily smiled and Jack smiled back, showing his dimples.

''Your welcome. I picked this out too,'' he said and handed Emily a package he was hiding behind his back.

''Thank you Jack,'' Emily thanked him as she opened the package to reveal a striped horse stuffed toy. Jennifer looked up from her new teddy bear to look at the horse, and she reached out for that too. Emily handed the horse to her and she started playing with the both of them. ''She really likes it.''

''I knew she would,'' Jack smiled and he went back to his father.

''Ok I'll go next,'' Rossi said, and carefully handed Emily a box that wasn't well wrapped. Wrapping presents wasn't one of Rossi's talents.

Emily unwrapped it and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful porcelain doll, with dark hair and dark blue eyes, just like Jennifer.

''Wow, it's beautiful Rossi. It looks just like her, you must have gone to a lot of trouble. You shouldn't have,'' Emily said as she carefully took it out of the box.

''If I can't spoil my god-daughter then who can I spoil?'' Rossi asked.

''I know but it looks expensive.''

''It's better than wasting my money on another marriage and the subsequent divorce.''

''Yeah, I guess.''

''Rossi, you gave a porcelain doll to a one year old. She's not going to be able to play with it for a while,'' JJ remarked.

''I know. But she can look at it until it's older.''

''Yeah it's probably better she doesn't go near it until she's older. She might break it or damage it...just like that,'' Emily added as Jennifer tried to grab the doll and ended up pushing the doll out of Emily's hands and onto the floor with a crash. ''Just like that.''

''No it's ok. There's not too much damage done. It's head...just fell off,'' James said as he inspected the damage. ''And broke into a hundred pieces, but other than that it's just fine.''

Emily looked at Rossi apologetically but he smiled at her. ''It's ok, I'll get another one.''

''Rossi I-''

''I insist.''

''Fine,'' Emily grumbled and she moved on to the next gift giver, James' mother.

''Here you go Emily. Happy birthday Jennifer,'' James' mother said as she handed Emily Jennifer's gift.

''Thank you,'' Emily said and unwrapped the present. ''Oh look Jennifer! It's a picture of you!'' Emily smiled and showed the picture to her daughter, making sure to keep it a safe distance away from her. Jennifer squealed and smiled at the picture. The photo frame was silver with the ''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' rhyme around it.

''Oh I loved that rhyme when I was younger,'' JJ smiled. ''I always used gloat about it to James because us girls got all the good stuff while the boys got stuff like snails.''

''And remember I actually believed you when you said you were made of sugar and I tried to eat you,'' James laughed.

''Yeah! I still have that bite mark on my arm.''

''Well then you shouldn't have gloated.''

Emily's parents were last. Emily was just hoping they didn't get a really expensive gift and make everyone else's look bad. Emily's mother handed her a large package and she automatically feared the worst. Emily unwrapped it and was surprised to see a chair.

''It's a plush chair for babies. Jennifer really seems to like the leather armchairs at our house, so I decided she could have one of her own here,'' the ambassador explained.

''Oh wow, look at that Jenny. Your own chair. That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. Thanks mother,'' Emily smiled.

''Your welcome dear.''

''Well now that that's everyone I'll go throw the wrapping paper away,'' Emily said and she put Jennifer on her new chair so she could stand up.

''Ahem,'' JJ said and Emily looked down at her.

''What? You already gave her your gift. The charms,'' Emily said.

''Do you really think all I'm going to give my god-daughter on her first birthday is two charms? You should know me better than that,'' JJ said and handed Emily two packages.

The first one had a cloth doll with dark hair but with black eyes. ''I got her a doll too, but this one won't break if she throws it on the floor,'' JJ smiled.

Emily opened the next one to see a t-shirt that said ''If You Think I'm Cute You Should See My Aunt''. ''I couldn't resist that one,'' JJ said sheepishly.

''It's cute. Thanks JJ, I'll make sure she wears this tomorrow,'' Emily smiled.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. It wasn't that long, because Jennifer wouldn't have been able for a long party. Everyone left an hour later, and James and Emily put their daughter to bed. It was hard to believe that it was a year ago when they first held Jennifer in their arms, now they truly knew the meaning of they grow up so fast.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it it was time for the rehearsal dinner. The last few months seemed to fly, and now it was the night before the wedding.<p>

Directly after the ceremony rehearsal the the small group headed to a restaurant they had booked for the rehearsal dinner. The rehearsal dinner was planned by James' mother, and of course, JJ. The group comprised of Emily and James, the two bridesmaids JJ and Garcia, the male honourary bridesmaid Reid, the best man who ended up being Morgan, the groomsmen Hotch and Rossi, Ambassador Prentiss and her husband, James' parents who stopped fighting and talked to each other for the sake of their children, the priest who was going to be conducting the ceremony, the wedding planner Emily had hired against JJ's will, the wedding singer, a few of Emily and James' cousins, and little Jennifer who was going to be the flower girl.

They were well into the dinner when James' parents stood up and began the first toast. Everyone looked up when James' father gently tapped his glass and all conversation ceased.

''I've just started getting to know Emily,'' he began, and looked over at James and Emily. ''But I can already tell that she's a great girl, and perfect for my son. They already have a beautiful little daughter together, my first grandchild-''

He was interrupted by an elbow from JJ and a death glare.

''I mean, my second grandchild-''

Another elbow from JJ. He had forgotten about Jacob's two kids.

''I mean my fourth grandchild. Our family hasn't had a lot of happiness recently, as I'm sure you all know, but this wedding is perfect. It shows us all that there is good in the world and that true love exists. I am very happy to welcome Emily into my family, and I cannot wait for tomorrow. It's sure to be a very special day. So I hope you'll all join me in raising a glass to Emily and James!''

''To Emily and James!''

''Yeah, I second everything Andy said,'' James' mother added. ''I also would like to say that I'm looking forward to welcoming Emily into our family, and that I hope she and James make each other very happy.''

''Ok my turn now!'' JJ said and stood up.

''What are you doing?'' Emily hissed, and discreetly gestured for JJ to sit down. ''Only your parents are supposed to give the toast!''

''Quiet Emily. Ladies and gentlemen, Derek Morgan, I'd like to thank you all for coming to the rehearsal dinner, I hope you've enjoyed your meal, it sure cost enough.''

Silence.

''Ok, tough crowd. Um, I've known Emily a long time, five years now, and she's my best friend. I already think of her as a sister, and tomorrow just makes it official. When I first heard she was dating my brother I was...shocked, but let's not get into that now,'' JJ said quickly, hoping she'd never have to speak of that time again. ''But once I warmed up to the idea I fell in love with it. I was getting everything I'd always wished for, my best friend as my sister. I now have a beautiful niece also and I couldn't be happier. Tomorrow is going to be an amazing day, and I've done all I can to make sure Emily and James have the best day of their lives. So I'd like to wish the two of you a lifetime of happiness, and if you're interested, another niece or nephew. But that's your own choice!''

JJ sat down and Emily smiled at her. ''That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.''

''See? I can give toasts.''

''Just one problem. You forgot the actual toast.''

**Guess what's coming next...**


	56. Chapter 56

**Yay it's wedding time! I've decided to split the wedding into two chapters, maybe three, I'll see how it goes. Thanks again guys for your reviews, they mean the world to me. I love you guys!**

Chapter Fifty Six

Emily woke up early the morning of her wedding. She had stayed at JJ's the night before, and they were using JJ's house as their base. Emily yawned and reluctantly got out of bed. The bed was so warm, it was almost a crime to leave it. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where JJ and Garcia were already there making breakfast.

''Well hello sleepyhead. You're finally awake. Any longer and I was going to go up there and wake you up myself,'' JJ smiled.

''Eh. What's for breakfast?'' Emily yawned.

''Bacon, eggs, some, sausage-''

''And tequila!'' Garcia squealed, as she pullled out a flask from her bag that was so bright it was giving Emily a headache.

''Tequila? At six o' clock in the morning? Eh, why not,'' Emily shrugged and accepted the flask. ''Damn now this is good. Way better than coffee.''

''Well pity I made coffee then. I had no idea Pen was going to bring tequila,'' JJ laughed. ''But if you want to be sober for your wedding, coffee's over there.''

Emily walked over and poured herself some coffee before walking back and joining Garcia at the table. Garcia looked over at Emily suspiciously. ''What?'' she asked, getting creeped out by Garcia.

''Irish up that coffee EmPrent,'' Garcia said, narrowing her eyes.

''How? By adding tequila? Don't you usually add whiskey?''

''But whiskey is yucky. I prefer tequila. It has a nicer flavour and it inspired the classic rhyme ''One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor.'' I love that rhyme. So what was I talking about again?''

''Me Irish-ing up my coffee.''

''Oh yes. Here you go,'' Garcia smiled evilly and emptied half the flask into Emily's coffee. ''Enjoy.''

''Are you trying to get me drunk before the wedding?'' Emily asked, but she took a sip anyway.

''No, but that would be so much fun!''

''And embarrassing...''

''But you'd laugh later!''

''I don't think I would ever laugh. Cry maybe...''

''Oh man up and drink your coffee Prentiss.''

''Fine. Good thing JJ is over there, she'd freak,'' Emily giggled.

''Why do you think she's in a such a good mood today?''

''Um, maybe because of the wedding?''

''No! I slipped some tequila into her coffee while she wasn't looking.''

''Penelope, you are a genius.''

''I know. Maybe I can slip some more in. Make for a very interesting wedding...''

''Whatever you're planning, keep me out of it. I don't want you ruining my wedding day.''

''As if. Underneath this gorgeous exterior I have a heart of gold really.''

''But that heart of gold is surrounded by viciousness. I'm going to go check on Jennifer, behave Penelope,'' Emily warned her and headed back upstairs.

Emily walked upstairs into the guest room and over to Jennifer's cot. Jennifer was still sleeping, and Emily didn't really want to wake her up so instead she just stood by the edge and watched her sleep for a while. Her dark hair was growing long, Emily thought it was too beautiful to cut it.

She walked back downstairs where breakfast was now ready. She sat down next to Garcia again and reached for her coffee cup but Garcia slapped her hand away. ''Ow! What was that for?'' Emily asked as she soothed her sore hand.

''That's JJ's cup. THIS is your cup,'' Garcia answered as she handed Emily an identical mug.

''What's the difference?''

''You'll see,'' Garcia winked.

JJ arrived over to the table and set two plates down on the table, one in front of Garcia and one in front of Emily. She then got her own plate and joined the other two at the table. Emily and JJ were still in their pyjamas, while Garcia was just in sweats and a t-shirt. But being Garcia the sweatpants were hot pink with rhinestones down the leg and the t-shirt said ''Too Hot To Handle'' in glitter. Her dress sense made Lady Gaga look tame in comparison.

''Ok so after we eat breakfast we're doing make-up. I'll do you Emily, Garcia you do me, and I can do you after,'' JJ said. She had become obsessively organised in the last few months.

''I don't get to do anyone's make-up?'' Emily pouted.

''You can do JenJen's,'' Garcia suggested.

''What?'' Emily questioned.

''Well we'd hardly put on a lot, maybe a small bit of blusher, make her look incredibly cute. And maybe if we could do something to bring out her gorgeous eyes, we're not going to make her look like a tramp or anything Emily,'' Garcia said.

''No. Just like one of those artificial beauty pageant toddlers. She's eighteen months old Penelope! She's too young to be wearing make-up!''

''I started wearing make-up when I was that young,'' JJ announced.

''Really?'' Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah, really. Even though it wasn't real make-up, I'd just get crayons and smear them under my eyes and on my lips. Ask James.''

''Now I can believe that, but at eighteen months old?''

''She probably meant eighteen years old. You know those small town girls, so backwards,'' Garcia laughed and JJ hit her.

''Ok maybe I wasn't eighteen months old, but I was young.''

''But not that young. There is absolutely no make-up going near my daughter. Not even a tiny bit Pen, she's perfect just the way she is.''

''Yeah, absolutely perfect,'' JJ agreed.

''You are such a kiss-ass Jennifer Jareau. And back to the original question before the whole make-up argument, you'll be too busy getting dressed to do make-up EmPrent! That dress can't just be thrown on!'' Garcia exclaimed.

''Actually I was going to help her with the dress,'' JJ said.

''That's just so you can perv at her. She's a big girl, she can do it herself. Right Emily?''

''Uh, right,'' Emily nodded, sending a nervous glance at JJ. JJ was definitely not going near her until she was fully dressed.

* * *

><p>Emily took a step backwards and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was never one to pay herself compliments, but she had to admit it. She looked good.<p>

The dress suited her figure perfectly. It was simple, but elegant. She didn't want anything too showy, she was the bride, she was going to be getting most of the attention anyway. She didn't need to attract it.

The top of the dress was made from pure silk that opened into a bias cut satin skirt which draped across her body into sophisticated back seaming. To top it all off, it was finished with a hand-made trim of pearls and beads and a small back train.

She looked herself up and down once more. Her hair was done in light curls, courtesy of JJ who had been proven to be a genius with hair. Her make-up was light, but still beautiful. She wanted to go with the tradition, so she followed the rhyme of Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue. The Something Old was a pair of earrings her grandmother had worn at her wedding, the Something New was the dress, the Something Borrowed was a bracelet from JJ and the Something Blue was a lacy blue garter. Plus she was wearing lingerie underneath the dress that had touches of blue.

She heard a knock at the door and she spun around. ''Come in,'' she said in a raspy voice. She was so excited she could hardly talk.

The door opened slowly and JJ entered with Jennifer in her arms. JJ was wearing a mandarin coloured cocktail length dress that didn't have much detail, but still looked amazing. Jennifer was wearing a baby version of the dress.

JJ's jaw dropped when she saw Emily. ''Wow Em, you look...beautiful,'' she said. It wasn't like JJ to be speechless.

''Thanks. You look amazing too Jayje,'' Emily smiled.

''I'm serious Em. You look stunning. Gorgeous, just simply gorgeous.''

Emily blushed and looked down at the ground.

'Uh, Jenny wanted to see her mommy,'' JJ said and she walked up to Emily. She handed Jennifer over to her and Jennifer smiled up at Emily.

''Hey baby, you ready for this? You look beautiful sweetie, there's going to be so many boys looking at you. But not if your daddy has his way...,'' Emily said to Jennifer.

''Mama,'' Jennifer said and she curled herself up against Emily. She had learnt a few more words since her birthday, but ''mama'', ''dada'' and ''JayJay'' were the most common.

''She won't like being away from you all day,'' JJ remarked.

''It won't be all day. Just for a while. But Reid volunteered to look after her for a while. The team can share her. But I'll make sure to spend some time with her, both me and James. I can't go without seeing my baby for too long.''

''She won't be able to stay up long either. I can look after her for a while if you want. I'm sure Pen would too, Reid would probably be glad to. He doesn't like social events.''

''Neither do I, but this is different.''

''Yeah, it is. And Em? You really do look beautiful. James is a very lucky man.''

Emily blushed again and let a small smile creep over her face.

''Come on, let's go downstairs. Pen is dying to see you,'' JJ smiled and she held out her hand for Emily to take.

''Uh, just one moment. I need to ask you something, and I only want to ask it to you,'' Emily said nervously.

''Sure, anything,'' JJ said, coming closer to Emily.

''Well, I've worn dresses before, but nothing this long, and I'm not sure how to...''

''How to what?''

''How to...use the bathroom,'' Emily said quietly. She braced herself, thinking JJ was going to laugh at her.

But she didn't. JJ knew how embarrassing it must have been for Emily to say that, and she was going to show concern and be considerate.

''Em, it's nothing to be ashamed of. For my prom I wore a long dress and had no idea what to do. I held it up by myself and it actually fell in the toilet. I hid in the bathrooms until it dried off. I wasted a lot of my prom night hiding out in a bathroom stall. I found out later what to do. Look, I'll help you ok? You'll need it, and the hotel has a separate bridal bathroom that's bigger so we'll have plenty of room. I promise not to look, or as Pen calls it perv at you, I'll close my eyes I swear,'' JJ smiled.

''Thanks Jayje. I...just didn't know what to do. I was afraid I was going to have to take it off or something.''

''You won't have to. I'm here for you. Now come on, Penelope probably thinks you're after killing me or something, don't want to keep her waiting.''

''No, you definitely can't keep her waiting. Let's go then.''

* * *

><p>The two of them went downstairs, and Emily carried Jennifer in her arms. Garcia was waiting for them in the kitchen, along with Will and Henry who were both in suits. Garcia had the same dress as JJ.<p>

JJ helped Emily down the last step, holding the dress up slightly so she didn't stand on it. Once they were down, Emily let Jennifer down. They walked into the kitchen and Garcia gasped.

''Oh my chicken you look superfantasmicamazing!'' she squealed and ran over to Emily.

''Thanks Pen, you look great yourself!'' Emily grinned, and found herself being pulled into a hug. She reciprocated and the two of them broke apart a moment later.

''Well sugar, being the Goddess of All Things Sexy and Magical, I have to look good. If not because of that, but for my Chocolate Thunder God, who is going to look just delicious in that suit...''

''Yeah...sure he will.''

''Emily you look beautiful,'' Will smiled at her.

''Yeah Aunty Emiwy, you look bootiful,'' Henry smiled widely.

''Aww thank you Henry. You look very handsome,'' Emily smiled down at the boy. She couldn't believe that in a few hours she would officially be his aunt.

''Daddy did my tie. He said big boys wear ties.''

''Yeah they do. And you're a big boy now aren't you?''

''Yeah! Is Unca Jamie going to be wearing a tie?''

''Yeah he is. All the big boys will be wearing ties.''

''Will Jack?''

''Yeah he will.''

''And what about Unca Derk, and Unca Spenca, and Unca Dave and Unca Hot?''

''They'll all be wearing ties. And Uncle Spencer will be coming soon, you looking forward to that?''

''Yay! Unce Spenca give me sweets!''

''Henry, what did I say about too much sweets?'' JJ asked in her 'mom' voice.

''That Aunty Emiwy eat too much and she won't fit in her weddin dress.''

''No Henry...I didn't say that,'' JJ lied as she blushed and Emily glared at her.

''Yeah you did. You says that you gotta hide her sweets because she eats too much.''

''Will can you take Henry outside for a moment?'' JJ asked.

''Uh, sure. Come on Henry, let's go outside and wait for Uncle Spencer,'' Will said and he took the little boy upstairs.

''So you were the one who hid my M & Ms! And I blamed James!'' Emily exclaimed, turning on JJ.

''Em, remember. Wedding day, happiest day of your life, in a few hours we're going to be sisters,'' JJ smiled nervously.

''Hmm...I'll let it go. But if you ever hide my M & M's again...''

''I know, I know, painful death. Just not in front of my son ok?''

''Fine. When's Reid supposed to come?''

''Not long. Another few minutes. But he usually isn't late.''

''While we wait, how about some more tequila? To calm the nerves?'' Garcia suggested.

''Uh Pen I'm not sure-'' Emily began but Garcia shoved the flask into her hands.

''Drink,'' she ordered, putting on her scary look. Emily obeyed and handed the flask to JJ. Already she felt better, calmer. Alcohol was wonderful that way. Although she pretty sure she tasted way more than just tequila...

''Wow, that's good, really good,'' JJ said and took another sip. ''Really good...''

''Hey, don't hog it all,'' Emily whined.

''I won't. We probably shouldn't drink in front of Jennifer anyway,'' JJ said, pointing to the little girl who was playing with the doll JJ gave her for her birthday on the floor.

''Oh no. We have to set a good example. After one more sip.''

* * *

><p>Reid arrived a few minutes later. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a gold waistcoat and tie. Will and Henry took him into the kitchen where he looked at the three women, Emily in particular. ''Wow Emily, you look...nice,'' he said nervously.<p>

''You have a vocabulary the size of France yet all you can say is nice? Come on Book Boy, say something better!'' Garcia exclaimed.

''You look...very nice?''

''Reid!''

''Reid, it's fine,'' Emily smiled.

''No it's not! Come on genius! Share some of your genius!'' Garcia barked.

''You look...pulchritudinous.''

''Um...thanks Reid,'' Emily said.

''What does that mean Spence?'' JJ asked.

''It means beautiful.''

''Oh. Thanks Reid,'' Emily smiled, wider this time, and he smiled back.

''So the car should be arriving soon, we, I, ordered two, one for the three of us, and one for you and Will Spence. That ok?'' JJ said.

''Yeah, why wouldn't it be?''

''Well just...wondering...''

''How sad do you think I am? I can be alone with Will.''

''I know that. Now. Will we go outside and wait?''

* * *

><p>James stood at the top of the church anxiously waiting. There was still a while until the ceremony started and he didn't know how much longer he could take. He was afraid he was going to mess this up somehow, it was in his nature. He accidently swore during his graduation speech, he missed the crucial shot in a basketball game, he wasn't good under pressure. Unlike his sister, she always managed to keep her cool. Most of the time anyways.<p>

He stood up and started pacing. Guests were starting to arrive and the church was filling up. He looked over to his groomsmen who were sitting and waiting patiently. He didn't know how they could stand it, then again they weren't the ones getting married.

James was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black waistcoat and gold tie. Apparently the gold went with the bridesmaid dresses. He couldn't imagine gold bridesmaid dresses, they'd look like something out of a James Bond movie. The three groomsmen were dressed in the same black tuxedo with a gold waistcoat and white tie. The girls wanted James to stand out. He felt sorry for poor Reid, he could imagine his sister trying to get him to put on a dress. Poor guy.

Morgan stood up and walked over to James. James was biting his nails and faced away from him. Morgan placed his hand on James' shoulder and said ''Picked up the nail biting habit from Emily?''

''Yeah, it's kind of contagious,'' James laughed, but it was a nervous laugh. You didn't have to be a profiler to tell how nervous he was.

''Hey James, it's going to be ok,'' Morgan said.

''I'm just nervous, excited, scared. I'm getting married today, married.''

''To a woman you love. You do love her right?''

''Yeah. I love her more than anything in the world. I'd be nothing without her and Jennifer.''

''Then you'll be alright man. And if you get really worried, just picture Emily in her underwear. And how lucky you'll get tonight,'' Morgan winked.

''If I can pry my sister away from her,'' James laughed.

''Those two are pretty much inseparable. They're a package deal.''

''Lucky I knew Jen beforehand.''

''Yeah, JJ would put you right off. I don't know how you grew up with her.''

''She wasn't that bad when we were younger.''

''Really?''

''Really. She was worse.''

* * *

><p>There was twenty minutes until the ceremony was supposed to start. Emily, JJ, Garcia, Jennifer and Reid were waiting in a small room off to the side of church. Right outside was where they would begin the walk up to the aisle.<p>

Emily was nervous. She wasn't picking her nails because Garcia had painted them for her, but she was tapping her foot up and down, annoying everyone in the room. Reid was in charge of Jennifer, and he was going to walk her up the aisle. They settled on that because it would be awkward for Reid to walk down with Rossi. Very awkward.

''Em, can you stop that? Just for one minute please? It's driving me crazy!'' JJ said.

''Sorry, I'm just nervous,'' she said.

''I get that, but please don't make me hate you.''

''Ok I'll stop.'' Instead she began drumming her fingers against her leg.

''Emily...''

''Sorry.''

''We have been in here for ages now. I'm going to check how much longer we have to wait, come on Reid, you're coming with me,'' Garcia announced. She grabbed Reid and walked out the door. Reid took Jennifer with him.

''She hates waiting,'' JJ laughed.

''I feel sorry for the guy outside that door,'' Emily grinned.

''Me too. Are you scared?''

''Petrified.''

''It'll be fine Em,'' JJ said and she scooted over and took Emily's hand. ''I promise.''

''I know, but I'm just so nervous. Today I am marrying James, well actually I'm marrying the both of you, you're around just as much as him,'' Emily grinned.

''Yeah you are. My wife,'' JJ smirked.

''And...it's just such a big moment. I don't want anything to ruin it.''

''Yeah...wait, Emily your period is due,'' JJ announced and looked over at Emily in shock.

''You know when my period is?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah! Don't you know when mine is?''

''No...''

''Oh. Well it's at the end of the month if you were wondering.''

''I wasn't...''

''So Em, did it come? Do you have pads? Oh god what if it leaks and ruins the dress?'' JJ worried as she stood up and started pacing.

''Hey, hey Jayje, it's ok. It hasn't come.''

''What? Why not? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? Oh my god, are you in menopause Emily?'' JJ asked.

''No! No, no I'm not,'' Emily answered nervously, hoping JJ would get it without her having to tell her.

''Then why else would your period not come?''

Emily stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

''...OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!'' JJ finally exclaimed.

''Look Jayje, I don't know yet. I haven't taken a test.''

''Then take one! Here i have one!'' JJ said and she started rummaging in her bag. She pulled out a pregnancy test box that ''For Emily emergencies only'' written on the box and handed it to Emily.

''JJ, ''For Emily emergencies only''. What do you think I am? I know how to have safe sex!'' Emily exclaimed.

''Obviously you don't!''

''Why do you even have this?''

''You never know the type of situations people get into!''

''Yeah but why did you assume it was for me?''

''I just did! Now get in that bathroom Emily Prentiss and pee on a stick!''

''Um JJ...I need help...''

''Oh yeah. Come on, I'll go in with you.''

* * *

><p>After the incredibly awkward five minutes it took for Emily to pee and for JJ to try and not look at her they both sat on the couch waiting for the test to be ready. JJ had Emily's hand held firmly in hers. For some reason Reid and Garcia hadn't arrived back.<p>

''She's probably giving out to the guy outside,'' Emily said, voicing JJ's thoughts.

''Probably,'' JJ agreed and it was back to that awkward silence.

Finally it was time for them to check the test. They looked at each other and JJ went to check. She picked up the test and turned to Emily. ''Positive.''

''Oh. That's great,'' Emily smiled. It was the perfect news to get on your wedding day.

''Is it? Emily we drank this morning, the tequila? The baby could be born with an extra head or three arms or something!''

''JJ it won't be that bad.''

''Emily you're drunk!''

''You're worse!''

''Blame Penelope! She insisted I had an Irish Coffee!''

''Plus she added more in while you weren't looking.''

''What? She better not have done that to you, if she ruins the health of my niece or nephew...oh my god I'm having a niece or nephew! Again!'' JJ squealed. She smiled widely and hugged Emily tightly.

''Oh this is amazing news, on your wedding day of all days. But...I thought you said that after Jennifer you were always going to use protection. Because you wanted to try for a baby, not for it to just happen,'' JJ said slowly.

''Uh...we were trying. For over a year. But we had trouble conceiving, but we still kept trying. I guess I finally got pregnant,'' Emily smiled.

''WHAT? You were trying and didn't tell me?''

''I told Garcia...''

'''WHAT? First she could potentially disfigure my niece or nephew and now she knows you were trying for a second baby before me?''

''JJ we didn't want to worry you if things didn't work out!''

''You mean you didn't want me to go crazy! Emily I have a right to know, I am your sister!''

''Not yet!''

''Well I don't know if I want to accept you into my family if you hide something as big as that from me!''

''JJ! It isn't a big deal! You're the first one to know that I'm pregnant! You knew before I did!''

''You still should have told me you were trying! Did you think I wouldn't want to know? Because I would, definitely. I would have taken Jennifer so the two of you could have some alone time, you could have confided in me if you were worried about why you weren't conceiving, but instead you hide it from me? Why Emily, why?''

''Because we wanted it to be our secret!''

''You told Garcia!''

''You know how she is, she forces things out of you!''

''Did you think you couldn't trust me? Emily I'd do anything for you, I took beatings to save your last child, and I'd do it for this one too. Why didn't you think you could tell me?''

''JJ of course I trust you. I trust you with my life, with Jennifer's life. JJ, if anything ever happens to me and James, I've arranged for you to have Jennifer. I do trust you with this, I just didn't want you worrying about us. I didn't want you thinking we'd suddenly become infertile because I know how your pretty little head works. You worry, you assume the worst, I wanted to spare you from that. But JJ, you know now. I'm having another baby, you're going to have another niece or nephew to love and spoil. JJ I didn't want to hurt you, I wouldn't dream of that. You mean everything to me and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you.''

''Em...I wouldn't have worried,'' JJ said softly.

''You would have. I know you Jennifer Jareau, and you would have worried. You would have gone insane and callen every fertility clinic in the city to make sure there was nothing wrong with us,'' Emily smiled.

''Not every one...tw or three...,'' JJ smirked. ''I'm sorry.''

''You have nothing to be sorry about. Now come here, I want to hug you one last time before you're officially my sister.''

''Oh, ok!'' JJ grinned and they hugged for a few moments. ''Do I get to be godmother of this one too?''

* * *

><p>Garcia and Reid had come back and found out that the ceremony was starting in five minutes. They got nearer to the room where Emily and JJ were when they heard shouting.<p>

''Dammit! They're fighting! I knew JJ would mess it up somehow!'' Garcia sighed.

''Should we go in there?'' Reid asked.

''Reid, use your genius brain. Inside is two very emotional women having a private fight. What do you think?''

''Yeah we should just stay here...''

* * *

><p>James had started pacing again. He had calmed down, but then he checked his watch and realised that there was only five minutes left. Five minutes until he got to see her, five minutes until he'd start the process of making Emily his wife. So naturally he started panicking.<p>

Suddenly he heard voices, raised voices. And they sounded like female voices. He wasn't sure what they were saying, but he knew it was Emily and JJ. And they were fighting. Loudly.

Everyone in the church could hear, and they all turned around to see where the noise was coming from.

''Is that...Emily and JJ?'' Morgan asked.

''I think so...,'' James answered, as he went slightly paler.

''What do you think they're arguing about?''

''I have no idea...oh shit!'' James sighed.

''What?''

''Jen must have flipped out and decided she hates the idea of us being together again!''

''James, I'm sure it isn't that.''

''What else could it be? It has to be that. I knew something would mess this day up, but I thought it would be me! Not Jen! Oh this is a disaster!''

''James, calm down man. I'll go check ok?''

''Ok,'' James nodded.

Morgan ran down the aisle where he found Reid, Garcia and Jennifer waiting outside the door.

''What's going on?'' he asked Garcia.

''Man and wife are having a domestic,'' she answered.

''About what?''

''We're not sure. Oh wait...it stopped.''

She was right. They had suddenly stopped fighting. They waited a few more moments before knocking on the door and going in. Emily and JJ had just pulled back from a hug and JJ hid something in her bag.

''Are you guys ok?'' Morgan asked.

''Yeah, we're fine. Just had a small row,'' Emily smiled.

''You sure you're ok? Because you were pretty loud.''

''Yeah we're fine. It was just the nerves.''

''And hormones,'' JJ blurted out. Emily elbowed her as she realised her mistake.

The three others looked at JJ strangely but moved on. ''Ok, we can get started now. Are you ready?'' Morgan asked.

''Yeah, I'm ready,'' Emily answered.

''Ok. I'll get your dad.''

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were ready to walk up the aisle. JJ and Garcia were side by side out in front, with Reid and Jennifer behind them. Emily and her dad were at the back. The song was just about to start playing and Emily took a deep breath. <em>''It's going to be ok. Everything will be fine.''<em>

JJ looked behind her and saw that Emily was getting nervous. She walked back to her and put a hand on her arm. ''You ok?'' she asked.

''I'm fine. Just, nerves,'' Emily smiled.

''I understand. But it'll be great, trust me. I organised it, it'll have to be,'' JJ laughed.

''It better be, I didn't put up with you for nothing.''

''I did my best. I wanted to give you the best day ever.''

''Thank you JJ.''

''No problem. Oh and Emily? Good luck.''


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry for the delay guys, I tried to post this hours ago but the STUPID THING WOULDN'T WORK!**

**Anyway, I'm back now with a new (long) chapter. I've also noticed we are near the 500 review mark (which I am incredibly happy about. You guys are awesome!) so I've decided that the 500th reviewer will get a one-shot. Keep in mind there are a few pairings I won't write, but there is a lot I will.**

**And...I think that's it now. Enjoy the chapter:)**

Chapter Fifty Seven

The music started playing and the wide doors at the bottom of the aisle opened. James turned around and looked down, desperately trying to see if he could see Emily, his bride. He didn't even take notice of the music, all his attention was on the doors. The first people to come through them were JJ and Garcia, wearing matching dresses of an orange colour. He was a guy, orange was orange.

A few steps behind them were Reid and little Jennifer. Jennifer looked so adorable in her dress, she was matching her two aunts. His heart swelled with pride as he watched his little girl walk up the aisle hand in hand with Reid. She looked around her, and smiled at the crowd gathered in the church. She was behaving so well.

And finally, the one he was waiting for walked through those giant doors. Emily Prentiss, with her father at her side, walking down the aisle. The mere sight of her took his breath away, and he could feel his knees going weak. He had to lean on the pew for support. She was beautiful, just beautiful. Her hair was done in soft curls, and her wedding dress framed her figure perfectly. He knew she would look beautiful, but not this beautiful. This was...indescribable. No words could truly express how he felt right now. He didn't even know what he felt right now. There were so many emotions running through him that were threatening to spill out. The only thing he could do was stare at her, stare at the beautiful woman he was going to marry. He couldn't believe his luck.

She got closer and he could feel his heart rate speed up. Why did the aisle have to be so long? She was looking straight ahead the whole time but for a few seconds she turned her head and caught his eyes. And she smiled at him. She smiled that smile she saved only for him. He felt like a lovesick teenager, he had to take a deep breath so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by her beauty. He could have died right now, and he would have died a happy man.

JJ and Garcia reached the top of the aisle, and stood at the side. Then Jennifer and Reid arrived at the top, and Jennifer smiled when she saw her daddy. And finally, Emily arrived. She exchanged a quick kiss with her father, and a smile with JJ before walking up to James. Morgan gave James a thumbs up and he walked over to her and they stood together in front of the altar.

''You look beautiful,'' he smiled.

''You don't look too bad yourself,'' she teased. She looked straight into his eyes, and he could feel her beautiful brown eyes boring straight into his soul. He took her hand and they turned and faced the priest, together.

* * *

><p>She could have cried. In fact, she was crying. A lone tear slipped down her cheek, ending up in her bouquet of flowers. But she couldn't cry anymore, she'd ruin her make-up.<p>

Her eyes were on Emily and James the whole time, they seemed so comfortable with each other, so content. What was going on in front of her eyes was a minor miracle. Here was two people with so much love for each other, so much concern and care, and that didn't happen often. What they had was rare. Sure, JJ loved Will and Will loved her back, but it wasn't the type of love Emily and James had. It wasn't that kind of raw, passionate love where you gave everything you had to the relationship. Their love was pure. Will and JJ's was a more comfortable, easy kind of love. They didn't give as much, their relationship wasn't as open. They cared for each other, but not as much as Emily and James. For the first time in her life, JJ was jealous. She would never have that with Will, sure, she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else, but she wasn't sure if it was because she truly loved him or she had just gotten used to him. They had been together for four years, yet he hadn't proposed. Was she ever going to get her day, like Emily had today? She didn't hate Emily, she just wanted what she had right now. She was so happy for Emily, but she wanted a reason to have that happiness too. She deserved it, didn't she? Why couldn't she have what Emily had? What was stopping Will from marrying her? What could it possibly be?

Another tear rolled down JJ's cheek. Garcia noticed and handed her a handkerchief with a smile. She must have mistaken the tear for happiness. There was a certain degree of happiness there, but most of it was confusion.

She'd have to put these thoughts to the back of her mind for now. It was Emily and James' day, she had no right to ruin it with her issues. She had to get happy JJ back, somehow. Maybe she could take a leaf out of Emily's book and compartmentalize.

* * *

><p>Why did the priest have to go on and on? Was any of this stuff really necessary? She almost wished now that she had done it at the registry office, it wouldn't take as long. The priest was now rambling about a stone and a bird or something, she wasn't even really listening. All that mattered was right now was the feel of his hand in hers and the way his thumb gently stroked the back of her hand.<p>

Finally the absolutely fascinating story about the stone ended. It was now time for the vows. The time Emily had been waiting her whole life for.

Her and James stood up and began reciting their vows. They had written them themselves, they wanted the whole wedding to be as honest as possible. There was no better way of doing that than baring their feelings for each other in front of everyone they knew.

James went first. ''Today I, James Jeremy Slade, take you, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, as my wife for the rest of my life. You are the only person I ever want to be with, and the only person I want to spend my life with. You and our daughter are the most important people in my life, and I'd be nothing without you. I was going to write a long speech, but I think these two words sum up everything I feel perfectly. I do,'' he smiled.

Emily smiled shly and started her own vows. ''I, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss today profess my love to you, James Jeremy Slade. You are my whole world, you and our daughter are the light in my life. I need you to survive because I love you so much. Today I take you as my husband, and if you'll have me, I will be your wife until the day life tears me from your side. I will always stand by you, no matter what. This is my solemn vow.''

Then the ''I do'' part came. James had technically said it, but he had to say it again anyway.

''Do you, James Jeremy Slade, take Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, as your lawful wedded wife?''

''I do.''

''And do you, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, take James Slade as your lawful wedded husband?''

''I do.''

''Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.''

James smiled in relief and brought Emily closer to him before attaching his lips to hers in a sweet, lingering kiss as people started clapping around them. He left his hands on her face while she had a hand on both of his arms. After a few moments they broke apart and smiled at each other. They had done it, they were married. They were now finally ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

><p>''JJ, where in the name of God did you get this guy?'' Emily asked through a smile, talking about the photographer JJ hired for the wedding.<p>

''Craigslist,'' JJ answered happily, as she smiled again for the next photo.

''That makes sense. You couldn't have hired a professional one?''

''He is professional.''

''Really? You can't tell JJ. He's holding the camera upside down!'' Emily hissed, and quickly glared at JJ.

''Maybe he's one of those crazy ones who does abstract photography,'' Garcia suggested. They were currently taking the photo with the bride and her bridesmaids, and Emily and JJ were driving her crazy.

''Did it say that in the ad JJ?'' Emily asked.

''No. It said ''Top Quality Photographer in DC Area''. I looked at some of his work for other weddings and they looked pretty good,'' she answered.

''And they weren't upside down?''

''Nope, right way up.''

''Then how come he's taking these ones upside down?''

''I haven't a clue.''

''And why has he taken thirty photos?''

''Maybe he wants the perfect one.''

''If he wants the perfect one maybe he should hold the camera the right way up!''

''Yeah probably!''

''Ugh, can one of you just...tell him? Tell him that he's holding the camera the wrong way up? Please? It's my wedding day...,'' Emily begged.

''FINE. But just because it's your wedding day,'' JJ grumbled and Emily smirked.

JJ left the side of the other two and walked over to the photographer who looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

''Uh, we're not done yet,'' he told her.

''I know, it's just that...you're holding the camera the wrong way,'' JJ said quietly.

''Uh, no I'm not.''

''Yeah you are! It should be this way, see?'' JJ said as she turned the camera over and placed it back on the stand. However she didn't put it on properly and it fell off the stand and onto the ground, shattering the lens. ''Oh.''

''Oh great you broke my camera!'' the photographer exclaimed and he bent down picking up the pieces of the shattered lens.

JJ looked over at Emily and Garcia apologetically but Emily glared back at her.

James heard a crash and went over to Emily. ''What did Jen do now?'' he asked.

''How did you know it was her?'' Emily enquired.

''I just assumed.''

''Oh well she broke the camera.''

''Seriously? We've only taken like three pictures!''

''Well actually he's taken about thirty pictures of the three of us but they're upside down...''

''What are we going to do? We need pictures!'' James sighed and shook his head.

''I know, and we didn't even get to take one with Jenny yet...,'' Emily said sadly and she looked over at her daughter who was over with Hotch and Morgan making them smile.

''Does the guy have a spare?'' James asked.

''I don't know, hopefully.''

''Look, I'm very sorry about your camera, but you were holding it upside down,'' JJ told the photographer.

''Oh my boss is so going to kill me!'' the photographer sighed.

''Wait, boss?''

''Yeah my boss sent him out here. I'm his apprentice.''

''Your boss sent his apprentice out to cover something as important as a wedding?''

''Yeah, he wasn't feeling well.''

''Oh well that explains everything. Do you have a spare camera?''

''Yeah but it's at the office. And that's an hour away. I can have it for the photos at the lake though. The office is on the way. ''

''Shit...look, take my camera. This is how you hold it,'' JJ said, turning the camera on and demonstrating how to use it. ''And you press this button to take a picture. Is that ok?''

''I know how to take a picture ma'am.''

''Really?'' JJ muttered and walked back over to Emily and Garcia. ''I fixed it!'' JJ exclaimed happily.

''Good job JJ, now we're getting our professional pictures taken with a digital camera,'' Emily said sarcastically.

''It's better than nothing.''

''True, are all the photos going to be like this?''

''No, just these ones.''

''Great.''

''Emily, it's not all bad. Now smile, the guy's holding the camera the right way up and pointing it at us so I assume he's taking a picture.''

* * *

><p>After the photos outside the church the wedding party travelled to a beautiful lake outside DC. The photographer had gotten the proper camera, and he was holding it the right way up. He took a few photos of James and Emily first, then the two of them with Jennifer, then one with Emily and her two bridesmaids, then one with the three of them and Reid the honourary bridesmaid, then one with the four of them and Jennifer, then one with James and his groomsmen, then one with James and his groomsmen and Jennifer, then one with everyone all together. All in all there was a lot of photos.<p>

There was a few more wedding party and family photos taken at the hotel where the reception was being held, before James took Emily's hand and led her upstairs to their honeymoon suite.

''James what are you doing?'' she asked, smiling, as he sat down on the bed and gestured for him to join him.

''It's our wedding day, but we won't get a lot of time just to ourselves. I thought we could just have a few moments alone up here and have a glass of champagne,'' he smiled and pointed to the bottle of champagne in an ice bucket next to the bed.

''Oh James, this is so sweet but I can't.''

''Why not? They can wait a few more minutes Em,'' James said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

''No, I meant that I can't have the champagne,'' she clarified.

''Why not? It won't take long...''

''James I want to, I really want to, you have no idea how much I want to...but I really can't. And not because I want to go downstairs.''

''You're...you're pregnant?'' James asked.

''Yeah,'' Emily answered happily.

''Oh God Em, this is...this...amazing,'' he smiled and he hugged her. ''I thought this wouldn't happen. We weren't conceiving.''

''I know, but we got through it in the end. We're going to have another baby!''

''And to find out on our wedding day...this is the best day of my life. When did you find out?''

''This morning.''

''Only this morning? Did you do a test?''

''Yeah, JJ made me.''

''Wait, she knows?''

''She asked me did my period come, I said no, after a few moments of hard thinking she came to the conclusion that I was pregant and made me do a test she so fortunately happened to have in her possession.''

''She had a pregnancy test on her?''

''Yep, with my name on it.''

''That girl is...weird.''

''And a little slow...look, you have your champagne. I'll be fine.''

''No Em. I know how much you like to drink, and not being able to drink on your wedding day must be torture. I'm not going to let you go through it alone.''

''James no. I can't let you do this.''

''Emily the fact that you became my wife today is the only thing I need to make me happy,'' he smiled and gently caressed her cheek.

She blushed and looked down at her hands. He thought it was adorable that they'd been together this long but she was still kind of embarrassed when he paid her compliments.

''I guess I kinda ruined your plan. Neither of us can have champagne now,'' Emily said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

''Are you kidding me? Emily this news is a thousand times better than a bottle of champagne. I wouldn't trade it for anything.''

''Neither would I. So do you want some more time alone or should we go downstairs?''

James moved closer to her and gently grabbed her hands. He looked her straight in the eye before gently pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, but passionate kiss. ''I'm good now,'' he smiled. He took her hand and they went back downstairs.

* * *

><p>After the meal was finished, they started the speeches. Emily's dad went first. He stood up and got everyobdy's attention as he began his speech.<p>

''Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming on this day that is very special to me and my family. I would like to thank everyone involved in the wedding, every contribution, no matter how small, helped and you have my sincerest gratitude. Now I could thank people all night, but I'd like to say a few words about one person. James.''

James sighed and Emily smirked. He had met his father-in-law a few times, he was a comedian. The polar opposite of her mother. He just hoped this would be as painless as possible.

''Now I was always afraid my daughter would marry a blond man. Everyone knows of their reputation, they're not known as intelligient beings. So I was afraid that if myt daughter married a blond man my grandchildren would be a bit well, you know, slow. Thankfully little Jennifer is a very intelligient child. She inherited that much from her mother anyway. Hopefully she won't inherit her mother's love of shopping. Oh James, now might be a good time to remind you that your credit card bills should double starting from next month.''

''Another thing I hope Jennifer doesn't inherit is Emily's stubbornness. James I'm sure you've learned this already but in case you haven't here is a quick tip. Whenever you're wrong, admit it. Whenever you're right, shut up. ''

''Now after all that, I'd like to welcome you into the family James. I hope we haven't scared you away, we have that impression on people sometimes. But really, you've been a part of the family since Jennifer was born. This just makes it official. We now can tease you as much as we want, because you're family. Thanks again for coming everyone, you have no idea how much this day means to us. We are very glad you could share this special day with us.''

Emily's dad sat down and now it was James' turn. ''James, don't tell them about you know...,'' Emily said.

''I won't. Can I ask why?''

''Because I want to keep it between the two of us for a while. Well the three of us,'' Emily said, pointing to JJ who was talking to Garcia.

''Ok, I get it. I'd love to scream it from the rooftops, but I understand,'' he smiled.

''Go on, give your speech. And try not to embarrass me too much ok?''

''Me? Never...,'' he smirked and he stood up and began his speech.

''Hello everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Again. You've heard this before, but this is a very special day to us, and it means a lot that you came.''

''I'd also like to thank my new father-in-law for his wonderful speech. He's been so nice to me...but I'd like to thank him, and his wonderful wife, for welcoming me into the family. You're very nice people, and may I say that you have raised an amazing daughter. She is fantastic, thank you so much for everything you've done for her, which probably isn't a lot, you know how stubborn Emily can be. And every mother generally hopes that her daughter will snag a better husband than she managed to do...but she's certain that her boy will never get as great a wife as his father did. And it's true Mrs Prentiss, you are an amazing woman.''

''I'd like to thank my own parents for bringing me up and just being there for me really. Things haven't always been the easiest in our family, but I hope we can move on. I love both you guys so much and the fact that you're here means so much to me.''

''I'd like to thank everyone else involved in the wedding too, the wedding planner, the priest, the people who made the church look so amazing today, and everyone else who had even a small part in this. Thanks guys.''

''So where do I go next? Ah yes. Emily. Emily my beautiful, stunning, amazing, brilliant wife. You...you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean it. I love your smile, your gorgeous eyes, I just love you really. Ages ago, really early in our relationship, I let you know who the boss in this relationship is. I looked you right in the eye and clearly said ''You're the boss''. Em, you mean the world to me. I don't know what I'd so without you. I mean it. Did I ever tell you guys how I proposed? Now she'll probably hate me for this, but it needs to be said. In short, it was a cold, snowy miserable winter's day. Emily was at work, when suddenly she went into labour. The roads were closed and she couldn't get to hospital so she had to give birth at work. I managed to make it there in the end, and right in the middle of all the pushing and screaming, I pulled out a ring and proposed. It was the same ring my sister used to propose to Emily, long story ok, not what you think it is, and luckily Emily said yes. And here we are now, married. I am the luckiest man in the world for meeting you Emily.''

'Next, and I promise there's not much more after this, I'd like to thank the lovely bridesmaids, my sister and VERY close friend of Emily's, Jennifer Jareau, and another one of Emily's close friends and a person who scares the living daylights out of me, Penelope Garcia. Oh and Spencer Reid, the honourary bridesmaid. Again, long story. The bridesmaids look absolutely wonderful today and I'd especially like to thank my sister Jennifer for keeping Emily sane throughout all this, being a very willing babysitter and pretty much organising the whole wedding really. So a toast to the lovely and charming bridesmaids, if you'd please stand and raise your glasses, to the bridesmaids!''

Everyone stood up and raised their glasses, took a sip and sat down. Emily grinned over at JJ who was blushing and at Garcia who was looking very pleased with herself. Every person afraid of her was a victory.

''And lastly, I promise it's last, I'd like to thank my best man Derek Morgan, originally a friend and co-worker of Emily, but a guy I got quiet close to in the last couple of months. He's a great guy, but the only slight drawback is that he does live in a bit of a parallel universe which causes him to invent fanciful stories. He really does believe these stories to be true and I thank you for humouring him during his speech,'' James smirked and sat back down next to Emily.

''You did great,'' she smiled.

''Let's just hope Derek's speech isn't too...humiliating.''

''It's Derek Morgan, of course it's going to be humiliating.''

Morgan stood up with a huge smirk on his face. ''I think James is the one who lives in a parallel universe. Me, fanicful stories? Never. That's just as absurd as the time I got abducted by aliens.''

''I was told a long time ago that a best man's speech should be as long as the groom makes love. Thank you ladies and gentlemen. No seriously, I'd first like to congratulate the bride and groom. I can't imagine a better pair than James and Emily. She is loving, driven, and passionate, and deserves the best man she can get. So why aren't you marrying me Emily?''

''So I haven't known James that long, but I can already tell that he's a great guy. I think it's readily apparent as soon as you meet him that he's one of a kind. I mean, he's sometime a plain looking package but inside there's a heart of gold. He is an amazing father, an amazing friend, and an amazing person really. I've known Emily a lot longer than I've known James, and I'll tell you man, you've hit the jackpot with this one. Sure she has some drawbacks, but she's wonderful really. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness.''

''You know, when my friend first heard I'd be a best man they were quite concerned. A, they thought I might not be able to perform under so much pressure as it was my first time, especially with such a large crowd watching, that I might struggle to get things out of my mouth...that's what she said. But, I was worried I wouldn't be good enough. I seem to be doing alright so far. I haven't embarrassed the groom, that much, I haven't set the place on fire, I haven't killed anyone, I think I'm doing a pretty good job.''

''So as I stand here tonight, on Emily and James' wedding day, it's obvious that Emily is complete, and James, well James you're finished. This is a fantastic wedding thanks guys, I plan on making my way through the entire menu of signature drinks but first I'd like it if you could all join me in toasting the happy couple. To Emily and James!''

Once everybody sat back down again, Morgan finished his speech. ''So that's me finished, I'd now like to hand you over to the maid of honour, Jennifer Jareau,'' Morgan smirked as he sat down.

''Oh good speech Derek...wait, WHAT?'' JJ exclaimed.

''You have to give a speech JJ,'' Emily whispered.

''I never knew I had to do that!''

''Look, you're good at improvising. Just stand up and do it. And make me look good.''

''Um, ok...,'' JJ said nervously and she stood up. ''Uh, hi. My name is Jennifer Jareau, but most people call me JJ except James who insists on being awkward and calls me Jen. Uh, I'd like to thank you all for coming, again, and I'd also like to congratulate the happy couple. Again.''

''I, uh, met Emily in 2006 when she first joined the BAU. In the last three years or so we've become extremely close, like joined at the hip close, I'm always around, I'm full sure that Emily is sick of me by now. But I'm never going to go away because I love her too much to leave. I first met James when my mother brought me home from the hospital and he was just there.''

''I...look, I had no idea I was going to be giving a speech today. It was just sprung on me right now, so I have nothing prepared. But I do know what I feel in my heart, and I know that Emily is the most amazing person I have ever met. She is so warm and loving, and can make me smile like nobody else can. She is my best friend in the entire world, and I'm so honoured you picked me to be your maid of honour. I know I probably went overboard with the wedding planning but I just wanted to make sure you had the best day ever because, well you deserve it. I can't think of another person who deserves happiness more than you do. There are so many moments that we've shared together that I'll take to my grave with me, because there's things about you I'll never forget. I always thought of you as a sister, and now you really are my sister. That's...that's amazing. You're the best sister I could have dreamed of.''

''I haven't always been supportive of you and James, you know that better than anyone. It was awkward at first to have my brother and my best friend dating, but...I got over it, I fell in love with the idea. And now I never want the two of you to break up. James brings this smile to your face that only he can do, and I am so happy you get to experience that. Uh...some Greek guy said that love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. Emily and James are the perfect example. I've never seen so people so in love as the two wonderful people to my right. They are the definition of love, and I know I'm one of many people who wish them the best of luck and happiness. Whenever you guys need me, I'm right here for you. I love you, both of you, so much, and I...I...I don't know what else to say. Emily you're the best friend I could have ever wished for and James you're an alright brother. So, if you're not tired of standing up, having a drink and then sitting back down again, I propose a toast to the two most amazing people I've ever met, to Emily and James!''

After the toast JJ sat down and faced Emily who was smiling at her proudly with tears in her eyes. ''That was amazing Jayje, I love you so much,'' she said as she quickly hugged JJ.

''I love you too Em, you're crying by the way,'' JJ smiled.

''It was the speech. It was beautiful, and you didn't even have time to practice it. And you started crying halfway through!''

''That's because I had to give a speech without any notification beforehand!''

''You can't fool me Jayje.''

''I know. You know me too well.''

* * *

><p>The next big thing was Emily and James' first dance. The hotel staff had cleared all the tables away and cleared the dancefloor. The band were nearly set up and were just waiting for Emily and James to start.<p>

''What song did you say you were dancing to again?'' Hotch asked Emily.

''That one from that Robin Hood movie, that Bryan Adams song,'' she answered. ''That is the song you told them to play isn't it JJ?''

''Yeah I told them to play the Robin Hood song. They looked at me as if I was mad, don't know why, it's a pretty popular wedding song. Maybe they're sick of playing it,'' JJ shrugged.

''Probably. Come on James, I think they're ready,'' Emily said as she took James' hand and they walked out on to the dancefloor.

They got into position and James nodded to the band to start. Emily bit her lip to contain her excitement. Ever since she was a little girl she had dreamed of dancing to the perfect song with the perfect man. Now she had it, it was going to be absolutely perfect.

_''Robin Hood, Robin Hood, riding through the glen. Robin Hood, Robin Hood, with his band of men,'' _blared over the speakers and Emily and James froze. They looked at each other in shock before both turning to look at JJ who was cowering behind Morgan.

Emily was going to kill her. James was going to kill her. Maybe Morgan would save her, not likely, he was laughing his ass off. She peered out from behind Morgan to find Emily and James staring at her. Emily's eyes bore into her and she could feel herself shrink a bit. Suddenly Emily's lips twisted into a sly smile and she started dancing along to the song.

_''He called the greatest archers to a tavern on the green. They vowed to help the people of the King. They handled all the trouble on the English country scene. And still found plenty of time to sing.''_

Emily and James were laughing and dancing, although it wasn't a first dance type of dance. They were spinning each other around and jumping up and down, having fun. JJ stared at them in shock. They weren't mad. She couldn't believe it. Then she found herself laughing along as well, and she grabbed Morgan's hand and brought him out on to the dancefloor. They started twirling and jumping too, as did Hotch and Garcia, and Reid and Jennifer. Rossi sat down staring at them like they were fools while sipping scotch.

More and more people started joining them, even Emily's mother did. It was certainly an unconvential first dance, but it was certainly one no one would forget in a long time.

Eventually the song ended and people stopped jumping up and down and behaving like children. A slower, more normal song came on, and Emily danced with her father while James danced with his mother.

When that song was over Emily walked off the dancefloor and over to Jennifer who was currently resting on Rossi's knee. ''Hey sweetie,'' she smiled as Jennifer jumped off of Rossi and toddled over to her mother. ''I hope you don't think I've forgotten about you honey. You having fun with your Uncle Rossi?''

Jennifer smiled in response. ''That's good sweetie. Now how would you like to dance with your Mommy and Daddy?''

''Yeah! Me want play,'' Jennifer grinned.

''Ok, we'll play over here. Is that ok Jenny?''

''Ok.''

Emily took Jennifer over to James and she ran over to him once she saw her dad. ''Daddy!'' she squealed and he bent down and picked her up in his arms.

''Hey Sparkles. I've missed you today. Have you been good for your Uncle Reid?'' James asked.

''Jenny good,'' she smiled.

''Aww that's good. You wann dance?''

''With Mommy and Daddy.''

''I think we can do that. Can we Mommy?'' James asked Emily.

''Of course we can. Anything for my little baby girl.''

* * *

><p>JJ walked away from the dancefloor and sat down next to Hotch who was sitting down watching the dancers.<p>

''Hey Hotch. Did Penelope finally let you go?'' JJ smirked.

''Yeah finally. Although she's taken Dave now. I have to admit, I don't envy him,'' Hotch replied, smiling one of his rare smiles.

''Just wait until she gets her claws into Morgan.''

''That'll be a sigh for sore eyes. Speaking of which, where did you leave Morgan?''

''He got distracted by the daughter of someone Emily's mom knows. He dropped me in a shot. I think he's hoping to hook up with someone here.''

''Isn't that kind of a dream you women have? To meet your perfect man at a wedding?''

''But Morgan isn't a woman.''

''I know, but isn't it?''

''Well it's romantic alright. Although every girl dreams of being kissed in the rain for some reason.''

''Do you?''

''Yeah. I've watched too many romantic comedies.''

''Wasn't it in The Notebook too?''

''Hotch! I never knew you were a romantic at heart!'' JJ smirked.

''Jack wanted to watch it. He thought it was about a boy who finds a magical notebook and goes on a brilliant adventure.''

''And you went along with it?''

''He seemed so excited about it. He really wanted to se it, I couldn't let him down.''

''You're a really great dad Hotch. You endured The Notebook for your son.''

''Actually Jack fell asleep twenty minutes in. I have to admit, I watched until the end because I was kind of riveted by it.''

''That's too cute. Now that's something every girl wants. A guy who will watch films like The Notebook with her. But they're hard to find.''

''Well sometime you just have to look at the person right in front of you.''

* * *

><p>''JJ come dance with me!'' Emily shouted and he ran as fast as she could in heels and a wedding dress over to JJ.<p>

''Emily are you drunk?'' JJ asked. She sure hoped not, because of the baby.

''Drunk? No! I'm pregnant remember?''

''Yeah, I remember...''

''I'm just hyper. I drank A LOT of Sprite and now I'm hyper on sugar. Come dance with me!''

''Alright, just because it's your wedding day,'' JJ smiled. She took Emily's hand and followed her onto the dancefloor. Once they were there JJ took Emily's other hand and they started gently swinging around.

''Where have you been for the last hour? I haven't seen you, I thought you'd be out dancing,'' Emily said loudly, so JJ could hear her over the music.

''I was talking with Hotch. Kinda got distracted. Where's Jennifer?''

''With Garcia. Although she's probably off stalking Morgan so she probably left her with Kevin. Should I trust Kevin Lynch with my child?''

''Probably not.''

''Yeah...I'm going to go find her. I should probably put her to bed anyway. The music being so loud isn't good for her.''

''Ok, I'll help you. I'll look after her for a while if you want.''

''JJ you've been talking to Hotch for the last hour or so. You need to have some fun.''

''I'd be glad to look after JenJen. We could watch some TV or something. She won't want to go to bed.''

''Alright. And are you sure about her staying in your and Will's room? We could always keep her in ours.''

''I'm pefectly happy with it. It's your wedding night, you and James need to be alone if you know what I mean,'' JJ smirked as she winked at Emily.

''Oh be quiet Jareau. Oh look there's Kevin,'' Emily said as she pointed at Kevin who was playing peekaboo with Jennifer.

''Hi Kevin, how's she doing?'' Emily asked as she sat down across from him.

''She is having the best of fun with Kevin aren't you Jennifer?'' Kevin answered. Jennifer smiled at him. ''Oh and congratulations Emily. You look beautiful by the way.''

''Thanks Kevin. Is it ok if I take her upstairs? She really shouldn't be down here too long.''

''Oh of course, she's your kid. Do you need someone to look after her?''

''Oh no, JJ's got it covered. But thanks for looking after her. Now if I was you, I'd go look for Penelope. She's probably off grinding with Morgan.''

''Oh, I better. Glad to help, she's a sweet kid.''

''Ok, thanks again Kevin.''

''He's a nice guy,'' JJ said as Emily scooped Jennifer up in her arms and carried her out of the function room.

''Yeah. A little weird, but nice.''

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ took Jennifer upstairs and after a few minutes Emily left Jennifer and JJ alone. If JJ was honest, she was glad to be away from the celebrations for a while. The jealousy was seeping back in as she watched Emily, James and Jennifer being a family out on the dancefloor and she didn't want to ruin their big day. It was their day, not hers. She had absolutely no right to be jealous, but she couldn't help it. She wanted a day like this, she wanted a wedding. But was Will ever going to give it to her?<p>

JJ sighed and turned on the TV. She pulled Jennifer up on to the couch beside her and found some cartoons for them to watch. Jennifer snuggled up close to her favourite aunt, and soon she was asleep. JJ rest Jennifer's head in her lap and gently ran her fingers through Jennifer's dark hair. She just needed some time alone, and she'd be able to face it again.

* * *

><p>It was practically morning by the time Emily and James left the function room and went upstairs to their honeymoon suite. They had wanted to be alone for hours, and now they finally had the chance.<p>

''Oh it's so good to have some peace and quiet,'' Emily sighed as she flopped down on the giant heart shaped bed.

''Yeah, it is. That music could really give you a headache,'' James said as he lay down next to her. He moved his arm and Emily rest her head on top of his chest.

''Yeah it would. But we're alone now. No more music, no more dancing, no more wedding dress.''

''Hmm. You know, as much as I love you in that wedding dress, I think I'd love you more out of it,'' James smirked.

''Oh really? I guess you'll just have to take it off me then Mr Slade.''

''My pleasure, Mrs Slade.''

**So you might have noticed the mild flirtation between JJ and Hotch in this chapter. I'm not sure if I should expand on it, it might make things messy...I don't know...**


	58. Chapter 58

**I haven't been able to update in a while because of a severe case of writer's block and some technical difficulties. A.K.A a virus infecting my computer. Also the long chapters are kind of a bitch. Would you mind if I had shorter chapters? Not really short, just a little bit shorter. I MIGHT be able to update more frequently then.**

**Oh, it's a filler chapter. I had no idea what to write, and I'm not sure what to do for the next one either. I'm not going to focus on this pregnancy too much, and I'm actually nearly finished the story. Sigh. But fear not, I shall have an epilogue.**

**Oh and 500th reviewer, what pairing would you like for your oneshot? I will write Emily/JJ, Emily/Reid, Emily/Morgan, JJ/Hotch, Garcia/Reid, Morgan/Reid, Hotch/Reid, Hotch/Hayley, and if you want Rossi/Strauss.**

**Thanks guys for all your kind reviews!**

Chapter Fifty Eight

Emily woke up the next morning feeling very tired. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced at the clock. 7:27 am. She'd had about two hours of sleep. That was the problem with weddings. You had to stay up all night and entertain your guests when all you wanted to do was go to bed with your new husband.

Emily groaned and rolled over to her other side and nearly crashed into James. He had his hand around her waist and was still fast asleep. Emily smiled at him and relaxed against the pillow. Another few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

She was half asleep when she felt a breeze around her mid region. James had removed his hand from around her waist and was now leaning over her, smiling. ''Morning, gorgeous.''

''Hey, you look tired,'' Emily smiled and reached up to gently stroke his face with her hand. ''Exactly like I feel.''

''Maybe that's because I've had like two hours of sleep Em,'' he said as he grabbed her wrist and gently placed a kiss there.

''Hmm maybe...wait, why are you naked? Better question, why am I naked?'' Emily asked as she sat straight up and stared down at herself. James backed off a bit, Emily had gone into panicky mode.

''Because we consummated our marriage last night Em. Anything wrong with that?'' he asked as he tried to ease her back down onto the bed but she wouldn't budge.

''No, of course there's nothing wrong with that, there's a lot right with that, but it's just that I don't sleep naked! I NEVER sleep naked! I always put something on, either your shirt or something, or pyjamas or even a pair of your boxer shorts! I NEVER SLEEP NAKED!''

''Em you were tired last night, you'd been awake for a long time and I kinda wore you out,'' James smirked.

''How tired could I have been to sleep naked? You know I have a phobia of it, it disgusts me, especially in hotels, other people could have slept naked in this bed, and now all their DNA is mingled with mine! There might still be traces of...you know, on the bed!''

''Em, it's no big deal. It was one night. You're not going to get a disease.''

''I know I'm not going to get a disease, hopefully, but I don't know, it's kind of...whorish.''

''Whorish?''

''Yeah, whorish. I just don't feel comfortable sleeping naked. I feel dirty, wrong...''

''One night Em, one night. I slept naked too.''

''So that's what was poking me...I'm over-reacting aren't I?''

''A little bit, but it's so adorable. I love it when you freak out,'' he smiled and he wrapped his arms around Emily. He leant his head down on her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss against her collarbone.

''You are a mean person then,'' she smirked and she lay back down against the pillow.

''I'm not mean, most of the time, I just love when you freak out because your eyes go all wide and you know how much I love your eyes.''

''Yeah...I think I'm falling asleep again,'' Emily yawned.

''Well breakfast doesn't end until eleven, sleep for another hour or two.''

''But you said it doesn't end until eleven.''

''Well we can't go down at quarter to eleven. We don't want everyone thinking we've been up all night having sex,'' James smirked and Emily feebly slapped his forearm.

''I guess not...but I want to see Jennifer.''

''I'll get her. She's with Jen right?''

''Yeah, JJ took her last night. Are we horrible parents for not having her with us?''

''No, definitely not. And if I remember correctly you fought and fought, and fought until you had nothing left to have her with us, but Jen is more stubborn than you are. Even you have to give in sometime.''

''Hmm, JJ's annoying that way,'' Emily yawned again. James watched her for a few moments, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>JJ walked into the bathroom and over to the sink. She turned on the taps and gently splashed water onto her face. She picked up a towel to her right and dried her face. She sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. She had slept on the couch last night. She couldn't face Will. She was thankful that he had fallen asleep by the time she had arrived upstairs. She wasn't sure why she felt this way, she hadn't for so long. Just seeing Emily and James up there at the altar, having their moment, getting married, it triggered something in her.<p>

She'd always wanted to get married, ever since she was a little girl. She'd had her ideal wedding planned out since she was twelve, right down to the last detail. She still had the notebook where she wrote all her ideas buried in a box up in the attic. Not once in that notebook did she ever write down that she would have a child before she was married. Or that the man she loved still hadn't proposed after nearly four years together.

She heard footsteps and saw Will approaching her in the mirror. She turned around slowly and faced him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her shoulder that was exposed from the tanktop she wore to bed last night.

''Morning darling,'' he said in his Southern accent, the accent that always made her melt.

JJ closed her eyes and let out a breath she'd been holding in ever since Will walked into the bathroom. ''Morning.''

''Are you ok? You seem a bit off this morning,'' Will said as he pulled back a bit to look at JJ's face.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just...hangover,'' JJ lied. Well it wasn't a true lie, she did have a headache.

''Oh, well I guess you can be excused. Free drink right in front of you, no-one could resist,'' Will smiled and he gently rubbed up and down her arm.

''Yeah but I got a bit carried away. Is Henry up?''

''Not yet. I decided to let him sleep a while. He was wrecked last night.''

''He's not used to all that running around and dancing.''

''No, but I can already tell he's going to be a big hit with the ladies later on. He's a right charmer, had them all eating right out of his hand.''

''I wonder who he got that from,'' JJ mused.

''Morgan probably. He's been in awe of him.''

''Hmm not the role model I would have picked for my son.''

''There's worse.''

''Yeah...I'll go wake him up. He was asleep when I got in last night. I want to see him.''

''Ok. I'll be in the shower if you need me.''

JJ nodded and walked out of the bathroom. She found it strange that talking to him was so comfortable, so flowing. She was amazed at how easy it was to be near him, to love him. She wanted him, but not in the way he wanted her. She realised that, but sometimes she couldn't help her heart taking over and leaving her brain out in the dust. Still, a girl could dream right?

She walked over to Henry's bed where he was still sleeping soundly and sat down on the edge of the bed. She ran her hand through Henry's messy hair a few times to wake him up. After the sixth time, he moaned and opened his eyes. ''Mommy you bothering me.''

''I'm sorry buddy. I'm just here to wake you up,'' she told him.

''But I'm tired,'' he whined.

''Well then you shouldn't have stayed up all night dancing. Come on, let's go and wake up your cousin Jennifer.''

''Ooh can I wake her up?'' Henry asked.

''Henry you'll scream at her.''

''Only girls scream. I'm a boy mommy,'' he told her matter-of-factly.

''I know Henry, just don't shout ok? Now come over here.'' JJ took him into her arms and carried him over to the cot where Jennifer was sleeping in.

''She looks dead,'' Henry remarked. Jennifer was perfectly still, and looked so peaceful.

''She's not dead. I hope,'' JJ remarked. She looked closer and saw her chest gently rising and falling. Good.

''Jenfer, get up,'' Henry said. He frowned when she didn't wake up and he said it louder. ''Jenfer, get up.'' She stayed asleep and little boys didn't have much patience so he screamed it as loud as he could. ''JENFER, GET UP!''

Jennifer woke up and started crying. JJ put Henry down and he toddled over to his Action Men while JJ picked up Jennifer.

''Aww it's ok baby, I got you, it's ok,'' JJ soothed her, and Jennifer almost immediately calmed down in JJ's arms. ''That was just your cousin Henry, hey it's ok Jenny, Aunt JJ is here.''

Jennifer calmed down and started playing with JJ's unbrushed hair. ''JayJay,'' she squealed and twisted the hair around her finger.

''Yeah it's JJ. Don't worry Jen, you won't be away from Mommy for long. I promise.''

As soon as she said that there was a knock on the door. ''See? That's probably Mommy now Jenny.''

JJ answered the door and found James standing there. Jennifer's smile widened and she squealed when she saw her father. She reached out her hands towards him and said ''Daddy.''

''Hey princess, yeah it's Daddy here. Was she any trouble?'' James asked as he took Jennifer from JJ.

''No, not at all. She was a complete angel, as usual,'' JJ smiled as she played with a lock of Jennifer's rapidly growing hair.

''That's my girl. So when did you come up? When Emily and I left you were still down there talking with your boss.''

''Oh Hotch? Yeah I spent a lot of time talking to him last night. He's actually funny once you get to know him. I'm not sure, Hotch left soon after you guys because of Jack, I think I stayed for another hour after that. I'm not sure if I even slept.''

''You look like you haven't,'' James remarked.

''Hey! I don't look that bad. I'm just a little tired, nothing some coffee won't fix. How's Em?''

''Tired, very tired. She can hardly keep her eyes open.''

''You wore her out James. You know she doesn't like to dance.''

''It's our wedding day, nothing wrong with wanting to dance with my wife, is there?''

''Well there is when the wife hates dancing with a passion and is pissed because she can't drink...crap, I didn't say that.''

''Jen, it's ok. I know about the baby.''

''Oh, good. I was hoping she'd tell you. Are you excited?''

''Yeah, I am. Really excited. But you...you seem strangely placid about the whole thing.''

''No, I'm excited, don't get me wrong, it's just that...I've a headache and I'm in too much pain to get excited,'' JJ lied. She had wanted to tell James what she was feeling but she couldn't. She needed more time.

''Ha, your own fault. I better be off, Emily is probably waiting for her little girl. Are you sure you're ok?''

''Yeah I'm fine, it's just a headache. I'll take some aspirin and I'll be fine. Go on, go back to your wife,'' JJ smiled. She quickly kissed Jennifer on the cheek and James left.

* * *

><p>Emily groaned and rolled over. She was still so tired, maybe it was a pregnancy thing. She'd had about another hour of sleep, and it hadn't helped a bit. She slowly sat up in bed and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up, nearly fell, and slowly trudged to the bathroom. When she was halfway there the door opened. James put Jennifer down and she ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, over to Emily. She wrapped her arms around Emily's leg, nearly knocking Emily over.<p>

''Whoa! Hey sweetie, wow someone's excited! You nearly knocked over Mommy!'' Emily smiled. She bent down and picked up her daughter.

''Miss ooo,'' Jennifer said and she snuggled in close to Emily.

''Aww I missed you too baby. I missed you a lot. Did you have fun with your Aunty JJ?''

Jennifer nodded and buried her head in Emily's chest. ''That's good. So how about you and me go over and put on that lovely dress Aunty Garcia got you for Christmas?''

Jennifer smiled widely and pointed over to her small pink suitcase where the dress was. Morgan had bought her the suitcase for Christmas and Emily thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

''Yeah, you like that dress don't you? And it's one of the more normal things Aunty Garcia bought you. And remember Jenny, that neon orange hat 'accidently' fell into the trash dispenser,'' Emily smiled. She walked over to the suitcase and pulled out the dress. ''Now I'm going to let you pick out your own shoes ok? Now it's either these ones, or these ones,'' Emily said. She pointed to a pair of pink ballet-looking shoes that JJ had bought way before she was even born, and a tiny white pair of Converse James saw and bought because they were so cute. Jennifer pointed to the Converse and Emily smiled. ''Good choice Jenny.''

''See? Daddy has style,'' James smirked as he walked over and joined the other two. He rest his head on Emily's shoulder and started making faces at Jennifer.

''I never said that you didn't have style. I just said that Hawaiian shirt was so hideous that it looked like someone threw up on it. Other that that, great style,'' Emily replied.

''I miss that Hawaiian shirt. I can't believe it accidently fell down the trash dispenser...I'm gonna go take a shower ok? Be back soon,'' he said as he quickly kissed Emily and made his way to the bathroom. ''Oh, can you talk to Jen later? She seems a bit off today.''

''Why can't you talk to her? She's your sister.''

''She's yours too.''

''Sister-IN-LAW. Not real sister.''

''Do you not want to talk to her or something?''

''I love her James, but I've had enough of her drama for a while now. JJ is great in small doses. I think I'll find a more normal friend for a few weeks. Like Garcia.''

''Huh, good luck with that,'' James smirked and headed into the bathroom.

''And what do you think of Aunty JJ Jenny? She's great, but annoying sometimes right? Well not sometimes, most of the time...I'm not sure how I haven't killed her yet sweetie,'' Emily said to Jennifer as she carefully removed her nightwear and started putting on the dress.

Jennifer looked at her strangely and cocked her head to the side, just like JJ did when she was confused. The similarity between the two was scary sometimes.

''Aww you don't like me bad-mouthing your aunt. Don't worry baby, if you're anything like me you'll get used to it soon. Now, don't you look beautiful? You hungry baby?''

Jennifer nodded and said ''Cookie.''

''Alright, I'll get you a cookie. But you'll have to wait a little first sweetie, but I promise when we go down to breakfast I'll get you the biggest cookie there. I saved it especially for you baby. Now come over to the bed Jenny, and I'll put your Converse on.''

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Emily was back at the BAU. Emily, James and Jennifer had taken a vacation down to Florida as their honeymoon, and they couldn't bear being apart from Jennifer for so long so they brought her with them. Jennifer really enjoyed Disneyworld, even though she was still a little young to fully understand it. She also loved all the little lizards that ran around the place. She was fascinated by them.<p>

But now Emily was back at work and was involved in a tense game of Noughts and Crosses with Morgan.

''Dammit! I was hoping you wouldn't pick that one!'' Morgan cursed as Emily filled an 'X' into a space, preventing him from winning.

''I saw your plan Morgan. You tried to trick me and you'd end up having two ways to win. Pull the other one Morgan, I invented that move,'' Emily laughed.

''Yeah, yeah. You just got lucky.''

''Oh just take your turn.''

''Fine, there, beat that,'' Morgan smirked as he leaned back against his chair.

''Well if you say so,'' Emily mock sighed. She filled in a box and won the game, much to Morgan's surprise.

''WHAT? I thought I had it won! I DID have it won! How did you that?'' he asked.

''Just didn't look properly Derek. And you call yourself a profiler,'' Emily smirked triumphantly.

''But...but...but...I had it won...''

''Did you know that when winning combinations are considered, there are 255,168 possible games of noughts and crosses? And assuming that X makes the first move every time 131,184 finished games are won by X, 1,440 of those after five moves, 47,952 after seven moves, and 81,792 of those after nine moves,'' Reid said spontaneously.

''You know statistics on a child's game?'' Emily asked him incredulously.

''There's more! 77,904 games are won by O, 5,328 of those are won-''

''Reid, get a girlfriend, a boyfriend, a dog anything, just don't spend all your time trying to read every article on Wikipedia,'' Morgan sighed.

''I haven't read every article. I'm not interested in every article. Anyway, I find it's more fun to read through article, find the mistakes and fix them,'' Reid said proudly.

''You write for Wikipedia?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, it's fun. And you'd actually be surprised on how many mistakes there are. Take the String Theory for example. Before I fixed it it said the String Theory is an active research framework in qunatum physics that attempts to reconcile quantum relativity and general mechanics. It's so obviosuly an active research in particle physics that attempts to reconcile quantum mechanics and general relativity. Like duh, even a seven year old would know that,'' Reid laughed.

Morgan and Emily stared at Reid before sharing a look. ''Reid, just because you learned this when you were seven doesn't mean every seven year old should know this. I don't even know this. I'm pretty sure you're the only person in this entire building that actually understands what you just said,'' Emily explain to him.

''But it's really simple! Basically the String Theory is-''

''Reid, put a sock in it before I smack you,'' Morgan warned him and Reid could tell by his expression that he was serious. He shut up.

''So anyone else hungry? I could really eat something right now,'' Morgan remarked.

''Yeah I'm starving. I don't know why but I've been getting hungry a lot recently,'' Emily said as she stood up. She made to walk over to Morgan's desk but was suddenly stopped by JJ, who had like magic, appeared out of nowhere.

''Whoa, where did you come from?'' Emily asked as she nearly walked into JJ.

''Over there. And don't even think of going to lunch Emily, you have to tell Hotch something first,'' JJ said seriously.

''I do?'' Emily questioned, her brow furrowing as she tried to think about what it could possibly be.

''Yeah. You do. The baby,'' JJ whispered.

''What?'' Emily asked, unable to hear JJ over the noise of the bullpen.

''The baby,'' JJ whispered again, this time louder.

''JJ I have no idea what you're saying. You're going to have to speak louder.''

''The baby,'' she murmured, walking closer to Emily so she could hear her. JJ was losing her patience.

''The gravy? JJ what the hell are you talking about?''

''THE BABY! THE BABY EMILY, THE BABY!'' JJ screamed. Everyone in the bullpen turned and stared at her. ''I mean, yeah the gravy, that was it...''

Emily sighed and threw herself down in her chair. ''This was not how I wanted it to come out JJ,'' Emily said through gritted teeth as she glared at JJ.

''Sorry,'' JJ mouthed as Morgan came over to Emily.

''You're pregnant again? Em that's great!'' he exclaimed as he pulled her out of her chair and engulfed her in a hug.

''Thanks Morgan. I'm glad SOMEBODY is sensitive about the subject,'' Emily said as she glared at JJ again over Morgan's shoulder.

''I'm sorry ok!'' JJ cringed.

''You are so making it up to me,'' Emily said.

''I will, anything. I swear.''

''Um, congratulations Emily,'' Reid smiled shyly, and he gave her his little wave.

''Reid, hug me. You won't get a disease, I promise,'' Emily told him.

''Um, ok,'' he said nervously, as he awkwardly walked over to her and placed a hand on her back gently while she threw her arms around his neck. ''Now that wasn't so hard was it?''

Reid didn't know what to say, so he responded in his usual fashion. ''A hug, sometimes in association with a kiss, eye contact or other gestures, is a form of non-verbal communication. Depending on culture, context and relationship, a hug can indicate familiarity, love, affection or friendship. One person may hug another as an indication of support, comfort, and consolation. A hug can be a demonstration of affection or emotional warmth, sometime arising out of joy at meeting someone. Sometimes hugs are a romantic exchange.''

''Nice one Prentiss. You overloaded his brain,'' Morgan remarked as he shook his head at Reid. He would never get that boy.

''And did you know that hugging has been proven to have health benefits? One study has shown that hugs increase levels of oxytocin, and reduce blood pressure,'' Reid finally finished.

''Why would anyone even bother doing that study?'' JJ wondered.

''For science,'' Reid answered.

''Huh. ''For science''. Reid's answer for everything,'' Emily sighed. ''I'll go tell Hotch about the baby. Morgan, keep an eye on JJ. Make sure she doesn't tell anyone else, especially Garcia, I need to handle that car crash myself. And also make sure she doesn't go on TV and tell everyone I'm pregnant,'' Emily instructed.

''Will do princess. I won't let her out of my sight,'' Morgan said, giving her an army salute to tease her.

''Watch it, I'm pregnant and extremely hormonal. You do not want to get on the wrong side of me,'' she glared and set off for Hotch's office.

She knocked on Hotch's door and waited for his response. ''Come in,'' he said and she entered.

Hotch was sitting at his desk, buried in a file. Emily stood there for a few minutes before he looked up. ''Prentiss, what can I do for you?'' he asked.

''Nothing, I just need to tell you something,'' she answered.

''Sure, go ahead.''

''I'm pregnant Hotch, so I'll be needing some time off for appointments and maternity leave and stuff like that.''

''Of course, that isn't a problem. Congratulations by the way.''

''Thanks Hotch.''

''And good luck too, with JJ you'll need it.''

''I know. But I've warned her to keep her distance and calm down. I think she was just so crazy last time because of...everything that happened beforehand, she won't be as bad this time. I hope.''

''Don't worry. I'll keep her busy,'' Hotch half-smiled.

''You actually smiled...well thanks Hotch, I better go tell Garcia.''

''Tell Garcia what?'' someone asked. Emily spun around to see David Rossi standing at Hotch's door.

''Oh, that I'm pregnant,'' Emily told him.

''Congratulations Emily, I am sure this one will be just as beautiful as my little god daughter,'' Rossi smiled as he hugged her.

''I hope so. And I hope this pregnancy is less eventful than last time. I really better tell Garcia, she will go insane if she finds out she was the last to know.''

''Hmm good luck with that,'' Rossi said.

''I'll need it.''

* * *

><p>Emily knocked on Garcia's door, or as Garcia called it, The Gateway To Technical Wonders Inhabited By A Sexy Tech Goddess.<p>

''Enter ye who request the assistance of the mighty Penelope Garcia!'' Garcia answered and Emily stepped in.

''Hey Garcia, how are you?'' Emily asked as she sat down in a chair opposite Garcia.

''I am doing quite fine my fair lady, and how is your good self doing?'' Garcia asked, perky as usual.

''My good self is pregnant.''

''OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS? AH THIS IS AMAZING! No, not amazing, ! AAAAHHHH! I HAVE ANOTHER BAU BABY TO SPOIL AND BUY GIFTS FOR!''

''Ok, don't show enthusiasm or anything,'' Emily remarked sarcastically.

''The snarkiness is back! I thought I told that snarkiness to go away,'' Garcia said sternly, hands on hips.

''It came back. It missed me,'' Emily smiled.

''Hmm make sure you're not too snarky anymore. I don't want the new baby to pick it up. Or my precious JenJen either for that matter. I want them untainted.''

''Untainted? How is snarkiness tainted?''

''Well you know what they say, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.''

''That saying in itself is sarcasm in it's purest form.''

''Yeah yeah. So how far along are you? Wait, let me guess...eight weeks?''

''I'm not sure exactly, it's still early though.''

''More time to relish it! Yay! Ooh we have to have a party!''

''Garcia no...no party.''

''Em, I'm not JJ. You can't guilt me into saying no. Remember, I can ruin your credit history and make it look as if you were never born. We are having a party.''

''Ugh. When?''

''Now!''

* * *

><p>Garcia had actually arranged a party. She dragged Emily into the bullpen and made her sit while she whizzed around getting everything ready. In half an hour she had balloons, soda, finger food, music and even party favours arranged. She must have a closet somewhere full of party supplies hidden somewhere, ready to be used whenever she needed it.<p>

JJ heard music and left her office and went into the bullpen. Most of the agents in the bullpen were standing and talking to each other, not working at all. In the middle of it all was Garcia dancing, it looked like an attempt of The Running Man, and Emily sitting in a chair, glaring at her.

JJ went down into the middle of the bullpen, a look of utter confusion on her face. ''Emily what the hell is going on?'' she asked.

''Garcia threw me a party,'' Emily answered wearily.

''During work hours?''

''You know Garcia.''

''Em, Hotch is going to flip when he finds out.''

''Yeah, I'm hoping he won't.''

''Yeah he's really going to miss the huge party going on in the middle of the bullpen.''

''I will tell him the truth and blame Garcia. He can't punish me.''

''Strauss can.''

''I haven't though that far.''

''Wait...I need to talk to Garcia about something,'' JJ said and she strode off towards Garcia. Emily's head snapped up. She knew what this was about. Not in the bullpen JJ...

''Penelope I need a word with you,'' JJ said angrily as she approached Garcia.

''Ah my Wonderful Blond Wonder Woman! What can the Dancing Queen do for you?'' Garcia asked with a smile.

''Emily's wedding day. Think back. That morning to be exact.''

''JJ what is this about?''

''You spiked Emily's coffee! When she was pregnant! You could have harmed the baby!''

''I didn't know she was pregnant! And I only remembered that moment now! I had no idea she was pregnant!'' Garcia protested.

''Still! Garcia the baby might have a birth defect because of you!''

''JJ I'm incredibly sorry but-''

''Don't Pen. You better hope the baby's ok.''

''Of course I will! JJ I never meant for this to happen!''

''JJ stop. She didn't know,'' Emily said, as she reached them and stood in between them.

''If that baby is anyway damaged by this...''

''The baby won't. I didn't drink that much, the baby will be fine JJ.''

''He or she better be. Because if he or she isn't, I'm holding you responsible,'' JJ said seriously as she glared at Garcia.

''JJ, quit it,'' Emily ordered her.

''Tell everyone to go back to work. Hotch will be back from his meeting soon. He won't want to see this,'' JJ said and walked off.

''Wow, she's got a stick up her ass,'' Garcia remarked.

''Hmm she's had one there for a long time. The baby will be fine Garcia, I promise,'' Emily assured her.

''I hope so, because JJ's right, it's my fault.''

''Garcia I don't blame you one bit. Don't listen to her.''

''Ok. Now JJ said to end the party, but I think we can squeeze in one more song. Come on Em, dance with me!''

* * *

><p>JJ was walking back to her office when she bumped into someone. That person dropped their files and JJ bent down to pick them up.<p>

''I'm so sorry...Hotch?'' JJ said as she looked up and saw Hotch kneeling down next to her.

''JJ,'' he said as she handed him the last file.

''You're back early from your meeting,'' she remarked.

''I faked a phonecall. You can only handle so much Strauss in one day.''

They looked at each other over the files before Hotch helped JJ back to her feet. ''JJ what the hell is going on here? Why isn't anybody but Reid working? Why is there music playing? And why is Garcia running on the spot?'' Hotch asked as he looked around the bullpen.

''Garcia is throwing a party to celebrate Emily's pregnancy. Emily hates the idea but you can't stop Garcia so she's hiding somewhere. Reid doesn't like parties and is probably wrapped up in some book. And Garcia's dancing Hotch,'' JJ explained.

''That's dancing?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah, it's called The Running Man. Never heard of it?''

''No. That's not how we used dance back in my day.''

''You make yourself sound old.''

''I'm not that old.''

''I know you're not. I bet you were mad into the dancing Hotch. Out every night partying, drinking, I can see it,'' JJ smirked.

''Not every night, but I did have my moments. I was a pretty good dancer actually,'' he told her.

''Oh really? Well I guess you'll have to show me some of those moves sometime,'' she smiled and walked back to her office.


	59. Chapter 59

**This update didn't take as long as I thought it would. It was actually pretty easy to write once I got in to it.**

**Thanks again for all your reviews guys:)**

Chapter Fifty Nine

JJ walked out of the photo shop browsing through the pictures of the wedding she had printed out. Flicking through them brought back that stab of pain she felt whenever she thought about the wedding, or weddings in general. She quickened the rate at which she was looking through the photos. All she could see was happy pictures of Emily in that beautiful dress, or the newlyweds being all happy and married, or pictures of herself with a stupid, fake grin on her face. Eventually she found a photo she could look at without feeling miserable or some sort of pain.

It was a picture she had taken of Hotch while he wasn't lookng. His head was tilted off to the side and he had a confused look on his face. JJ stared at it for a moment thinking about what he could possible be confused about. Then she remembered. Garcia was dancing behind her. She had had a few drinks and removed her high heels and was doing the macarena.

She smiled at the memory and turned her attention back to the photo. She realised that she had been spending a lot of time with Hotch recently. Ever since the wedding she had started seeing him in another light. She had discovered this other side to him, this softer, caring side he rarely showed to anyone but Jack, and Hayley when she was alive. And if she was honest, she liked this side.

She sighed and stuffed those thoughts about Hotch to the back of her mind. She shouldn't be thinking about her boss, her friend, that way. She was with Will. Even if she was doubting their whole relationship.

She put the photos in her bag when she reached her car. She unlocked her car and stepped inside. She headed back home to Will and Henry.

Coming home to Will had been unbearable recently. She always felt this sharp pang of guilt whenever she stepped inside the door. He always greeted her with a smile and a hug, he was so loving and caring, and he had always had dinner ready for her. He had no idea what was going on in JJ's head. He had no idea she was considering leaving him. But he could fix it, if he wanted to. Four simple words was all it took, and she'd be his forever.

She pulled the car into the driveway and stopped the car. She braced herself for what she was going to face once she walked inside.

After finally mustering up the courage, she exited the car and entered the house. She was hardly two feet in the door when Henry ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her leg.

''Mommy!'' he squealed. JJ bent down to his level and hugged him.

''Hey buddy. How are you doing today?'' JJ asked him.

''I drew a picture Mommy!'' Henry said excitedly as he showed JJ a picture he had in his hand. ''See there's you, and there's me, and there's Daddy,and there's Jenfer and there's Aunty Emmy with Unca Jamie. We all one big happy family,'' Henry beamed.

''Yeah...one big happy family Henry. How about we go hang this on the fridge Henry? So we can show everyone your drawing?''

''Yay!'' Henry squealed and he ran into the kitchen.

''Remember to use the magnets near the bottom Henry!'' JJ shouted after him as she left her keys and coat out in the hall. She walked into the kitchen and was embraced in a hug by Will.

''Hey darling. Have a good day at work?'' Will asked with a smile. A smile that made JJ feel uneasy and guilty.

''Well reading through hundreds of files about the worst humanity has to offer is never really good, but yeah. It was ok,'' she answered. She couldn't stand being so close to Will so she walked over to help Henry who was struggling to pin up his picture. ''Here buddy, I'll do it. That ok?'' she asked Henry.

''It perfect Mommy,'' Henry smiled.

''Good job buddy. Did you eat?''

''Daddy made me chicken fingers. I love chicken fingers mommy.''

''I know you do buddy. They're your favourite. aren't they?''

''Uh huh. My favrites in the whole world. But I likes ice cream too.''

''I know that to buddy. Listen, if you be a good boy for Mommy and clean your room, I'll let you have some ice cream later. Is that ok?''

''Chocwit ice cream?''

''Chocolate ice cream with marshmallows.''

''YAY! I goes clean my room! Ice cream, ice cream!'' Henry shouted as he ran down the hall to his room.

''You don't usually let him have ice cream on a week day. Something important happen today?'' Will asked.

''No, he's just been good lately. He deserves a treat,'' JJ answered.

''Oh. Dinner's nearly ready, about five minutes more. You can go wash up if you want.''

''Ok, what are we having?''

''Lasagne, your favourite,'' Will smiled sweetly and JJ left quickly. That man was perfect. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. As his wife. But he wouldn't propose and it was killing her. Every little thing he did killed her a little inside. She didn't know how long she could last before she became hollow inside.

They ate dinner in silence. Usually there would be some small talk about JJ's day or something cute Henry did, but today, nothing.

JJ ate quickly and moved her plate over to the sink and started doing the dishes. Will walked up and handed her his plate with a confused expression on his face.

She ignored his gaze and turned her attention to the dishes. She finished her plate and moved on to the dish the lasagne was cooked in. She scrubbed furiously trying to get a piece of pasta burnt to the bottom off but it was no good. Nothing she did helped. She scrubbed harder and harder, anger building up inside her until she threw it in the sink in frustration. It broke in half and she cut her finger on the glass.

''Shit!'' she swore and walked over to the first aid cabinet. She began pulling at bandages when Will's gentle hands took the box out of her hands and put it on the table.

''Hey, hey darling, let me do it. Here, hold out your finger honey,'' he said calmly as he started cleaning her wound and applying bandages.

''I couldn't get a bit off. Stupid thing was burnt on to the bottom,'' JJ grimaced.

''It happens darling. There's no need to get worked up over it. Here,'' he said as he gently kissed her finger. ''All better.''

JJ winced at his gesture and returned over to the sink. ''No, no JJ. I got it. You bring Henry his ice cream and then put him to bed. I'll clean up in here,'' Will told her.

JJ nodded and silently slinked out of the kitchen. She returned twenty minutes later, and Will had just finished putting the last plate in the press.

''All done. You've good timing,'' he smirked.

''Huh. Yeah,'' she said slowly. She avoided eye contact with Will and turned her attention to the fridge that was covered in Henry's drawings.

''So how about we watch some TV darling? I think The Shining is on soon, you love that movie.''

''Um...no. I don't feel like it tonight. I think I'll go straight to bed,'' she told him and she turned towards the door. She was sudenly stopped by a strong grip on her arm.

''JJ what's wrong? You seem off today. You've been off for a while actually,'' Will said, concern written all over his face. JJ winced and looked down at her feet.

''Uh, I'm fine. Just...tired. I really should go-''

''JJ, don't. Talk to me, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?''

''Yeah. I know,'' she said. Another wave of guilt hit her. She had to get out of here.

''So talk to me. Tell me what's wrong JJ.''

''I told you. I'm just tired.''

''I don't buy that. Something's up JJ. Is it work? Take a few days off if it is. Did you do something to Emily again?''

''No, no, it's not work, it's not Emily.''

''Then what is it JJ? Tell me,'' he pleaded with her.

''Will it's nothing. Just leave me alone,'' she said, shrugging out of his grip.

''No JJ, I won't. I just want to help but you won't let me!''

''Because there's nothing wrong!''

''You can't lie to me JJ! I know you, there's something wrong!''

''You wanna know what's wrong? You really wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. It's us that's wrong Will, it's us!''

''JJ what are you talking about?''

''Did you not notice I've been acting weird ever since Emily and James got married? It's because I want that, I want what they have! I want to get married Will!''

''Is that what this is about?''

''Yes! That is what it's about! We love each other Will, why can't we make that step?''

''You know I don't believe in marriage JJ.''

''But I do! I believe in marriage! I believe in the magic and the romance of marriage! I believe marriage is something special, between two people who love each other. We love each other Will! What's stopping us from getting married?''

''There's no point in getting married. We're happy together, we have a wonderful son, why would we want to get married?''

''To make it official, to show the world that we love each other maybe?''

''Everyone already knows we love each other! We don't have to get married JJ!''

''Ever since I was a little girl I've dreamed of getting married! Ask James, I used dress up in a white dress and put flowers in my hair pretending I was a bride! I want to get married Will! I NEED to get married Will!''

''Why? Why do you need to get married? Why is not being married causing some empty void in you? Why?''

''I don't know why, it just is! It's my dream to be married, have a kid with a husband who loves me! I have Henry, I have the man, I just need you to marry me!''

''JJ I can't, you know I can't.''

''Why not? Do you not want to be with me?''

''Of course not. I love you JJ.''

''Then marry me!''

''JJ, how many times?''

''Will I'll never understand why you can't marry me.''

''And I'll never understand why you need to get married. How bad has this gotten?''

''So bad I've thought about leaving you.''

Both were silent for a minute. Will turned around and sighed while JJ looked at her feet.

''But you could fix it. With four simple words,'' JJ whispered.

''And what would they be?'' Will asked.

''Will. You. Marry. Me. As easy as that.''

''Well JJ I can't. I can't say that.''

''Then I don't even know why I'm with you,'' JJ said and she walked out of the kitchen.

''JJ where are you going?'' Will asked angrily.

''I don't know. A hotel, Emily's, I don't know. Anywhere but here,'' she answered as she walked into their bedroom.

''You're leaving? Why?''

''You won't marry me,'' JJ said solemnly as she pulled out a suitcase and started packing it.

''Don't you think you're over-reacting?''

''No. For once, I'm doing what I want. If you won't marry me, then I'm sure there's plenty of people out there who will.''

''I'm not letting you do this. You don't control me. But if we were married, now that would be a different story.''

''JJ change the record. So I won't marry you, big deal.''

''It is to me.''

''And what about Henry? Have you thought about him in this impulsive plan of yours?''

''Yes, I have. I'm taking him with me.''

''What? No! He's my son too JJ!''

''Remember, we're not married. I have sole custody of him.''

''I can't believe you're using him against me.''

''I'm not. I would never do that. I'm just stating the facts. We're leaving for the night. I don't know when we'll be back. You can fix this Will.''

''You expect me to marry you after this?''

''I don't even know if I want to marry you after this.''

JJ pushed past him and walked into Henry's room. She sat on the side of the bed and gently woke him up. ''Hey buddy. I'm sorry to wake you up but we have to go,'' she told him.

''Why do we have to go Mommy?'' he asked her.

''Grown up reasons Henry. Come on, you and me are going on a mini vacation.''

She lifted him out of bed and carried him into the hall. ''Mommy, why isn't Daddy coming?''

''Daddy has to stay here and think about a few things Henry. He has to do it by himself. So while he does that we're gonna stay somewhere else.''

''Ok. Where are we going?''

''I don't know Henry. I don't know.''

* * *

><p>Will was standing by the door waiting for them. He had his arms crossed and his eyes were wild with fury. Usually he was a calm man, but when he got mad, he really got mad.<p>

''Bye Daddy. Don't forget to think!'' Henry called out as JJ approached the door.

''I won't. You be good for your mother ok?'' Will said as he quickly hugged his son.

''I will.''

''Promise?''

''I pwomise.''

''We'll talk again tomorrow. I'll know what I'll be doing by them,'' JJ told Will.

''Fine. You do what you have to.''

JJ nodded and opened the door. It had started raining ever since she had come home. She grabbed her and Henry's jackets and put them over their heads so they wouldn't get too wet. She ran to the car and strapped Henry into his carseat before running over to the driver's door. Just as she was pulling out of the driveway she saw Will watching them through the window. She avoided his gaze and pulled out of the driveway, leaving him behind.

* * *

><p>''She's asleep. She went out like a light,'' Emily told James as she walked back into their bedroom. She had just put Jennifer to bed.<p>

''She did a lot of running today. I don't know where she gets all her energy from. Even I can't keep up with her,'' James remarked. Emily sat down on the bed and scooted over beside him.

''Maybe you're just getting old. I thought I saw a gray the other day,'' Emily smirked.

''You did not. I'm still in my prime.''

''if you say so. What are you looking at?'' she asked as she peered at the book James was reading.

''It's a list of creches near us. Jennifer is nearly old enough to start going to one now. She can't stay with that woman down the street forever.''

''I guess not. See anything good?''

''This one sounds good,'' James said, pointing to one. ''It's one awards and everything. I looked it up online and it's highly recommended. But if we're going to put her there we'll have to book her a place soon. It fills up quickly.''

''So it must be good. But I still think she's a bit young. And I still hate leaving her.''

''So do I but we both have jobs Em. At least we've left her with someone we can trust. But we can't expect her to look after her forever. We have to put her in a creche.''

''I know, I know. It's just...hard. She's growing up. It just seems like yesterday when I held her in my arms for the first time.''

''I know Sparkles. But hey, we have another one coming soon. So you'll have a brand new baby to spoil,'' he smiled. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in closer to him.

''You mean a new baby for JJ and Garcia to spoil. Out of all of Jennifer's clothes, we've bought like ten percent of them. They've bought the rest. I don't know which of them is the worst.''

''They mean well.''

''I know. And I love them for that. But for this pregnancy, I'm not taking any of JJ's crap. I'm done with that. And there is now way, no way, that I am giving birth on the BAU floor again.''

''I'll make sure you have a nice comfortable hospital bed.''

''I hate hospitals...

''Hospitals or BAU. Your choice.''

''Hospital,'' Emily grumbled jokingly.

''Hospital it is. Right, I'm sick of looking at these. The world won't end if we wait another day on our decision.''

''Yeah, leave it tonight. Come to bed instead,'' Emily smiled seductively.

''I am in bed...oh,'' James smirked and he moved even closer to Emily. ''Well if you say so.''

He leaned down and kissed her. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip and he allowed her in. A few moments in and both of them had really gotten into it. Emily had removed James' shirt and he was working on her pants. She pushed him down flat against the bed and started working on his belt buckle when they heard the doorbell ring.

''Ugh, who's calling at this hour of the night?'' James grumbled as he put his shirt back on.

''I don't know. I'll get it. I have more clothes on,'' Emily told him and she left to go downstairs.

''Yeah but if I had my way you'd have a lot less.''

Emily walked downstairs and noticed it was pouring rain outside. She walked to the door and opened it, revealing a very wet, very depressed looking JJ with a suitcase in one hand and a sleeping Henry in the other. JJ just looked lost, her hair and clothes clung to her skin and her mascara was running down her cheeks. Emily had never seen JJ look so defeated.

''JJ!'' Emily gasped. ''Come inside, you must be freezing,'' Emily said as she pulled JJ inside and sat her down on the couch. She took JJ's wet jacket and hung it up. She fetched JJ a blanket and put her suitcase in the corner before sitting down next to JJ on the couch.

''JJ what's wrong?'' Emily asked her.

JJ took her eyes off the floor to look at Emily for a few seconds before saying ''I think I've left Will.''

''Oh JJ I'm so sorry,'' Emily said and she took JJ's free hand. ''You're welcome to stay as long as you need here, ok? There's plenty of room.''

''Thank you Emily,'' JJ said and she looked up into Emily's eyes. Emily could see pain and confusion in JJ's eyes, and they had lost the sparkle they once had. They reminded Emily of the way James looked after the whole Jacob incident.

''Hey, let me make you some coffee. Warm you up. I can get you a change of clothes if you want. And then we can put Henry to bed ok?'' Emily said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. JJ nodded and she watched Emily walk away.

She came back a few moments later with a hot cup of coffee. She handed it to JJ and took Henry off her. ''There. That should warm you up. I'll go upstairs and tell James to get the guest bedroom ready. I'll come straight back downstairs ok?'' Emily told JJ.''

'''Yeah, yeah that's fine. But I don't want to impose Emily.''

''You're not.''

Emily reluctantly left JJ and carried Henry upstairs with her. The boy was still sleeping.

''Who was it Em?'' James asked from the bedroom.

''It's JJ. She's...she's left Will,'' Emily replied as she walked back into their bedroom.

''What? Did she...did she say that?'' James asked.

''Yeah. She's pretty beat up about it, as you would be. Look, I don't want to leave her alone for too long. Can you put Henry to bed? I'll go back down to JJ.''

''Of course, does she need anything else?''

''I'll just get her some pyjamas. She's soaking wet.''

''Ok. I'll come down once I'm finished.''

Emily gave Henry to James and went back downstairs to JJ who looked as if she hadn't moved a muscle since Emily left her. She was still staring down at the floor, her coffee cup full. Emily sat back down next to her on the couch and JJ didn't even notice.

''JJ,'' Emily said gently, grabbing JJ's attention. JJ turned her head slowly and looked up at Emily.

''Yeah?'' she answered.

''I got you some pyjamas,'' Emily said, as she handed JJ the clothes.

''I have my own clothes Emily.''

''They're probably all wet and cold. Take these.''

JJ nodded and accepted the clothes. She returned her gaze back down to the floor.

''JJ? Do you want to tell me what happened?'' Emily asked her.

JJ sighed and she looked back up at Emily. ''I was wondering when you'd get to that part.''

''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.''

''No, you have to know at some point. I...I've been thinking about it for a while. Ever since your wedding day. I was jealous Em. I want what you have. I want a husband who loves me.''

''But Will doesn't want to get married,'' Emily said softly, putting the pieces together.

''No. He doesn't. He doesn't believe in marriage. But I do. Emily I really want to get married. I really do. And I know it's probably a selfish reason for leaving him bu-''

''No JJ, it's not. You weren't happy with him. You had every right to leave.''

''But over something so little?''

''It's not little to you. And it's not little to me. If he doesn't want to be with you that way then you don't deserve him. You deserve happiness JJ. And if you don't have it with him then you made the right choice.''

''You think so?''

''I do. I don't blame you one bit JJ.''

Emily grabbed JJ's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. ''I'm on your side,'' she told JJ. JJ gave Emily a very small smile and leaned in closer to her.

''We had a fight,'' JJ continued. ''He told me he wouldn't marry me. So I left. I packed a bag and took Henry and left. I drove around in the pouring rain for over an hour. Henry had fallen asleep in twenty minutes. I didn't know where to go. At one point I pulled over and cried for fifteen minutes. After I pulled myself together I found myself being drawn to here. I...I didn't know where else to go. This is the only place I could think of.''

''You're more than welcome here JJ. You and Henry.''

''Thank you Emily. I just need a while to figure out what I'm going to do.''

''Of course. Take as long as you need. There's always room here for you.''

James arrived downstairs then and both women looked up at him. He walked over to the couch and knelt in front of JJ. He took her other hand and said ''Jen, I'm so sorry. I mean it. Anything you need, anything, and we'll do it.''

''Thanks James, thank you. But I don't know what I need right now.''

''We're here if you need anything.''

''Yeah, anything JJ, and we'll do it,'' Emily told her.

''Thank you. I don't deserve this.''

''Yes you do. You're going through a hard time JJ. You can't do it on your own.''

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Emily was the first one to break the silence. ''JJ, please, have some coffee. It'll make you feel better.''

''Em, thanks for it, but I think I just need to sleep right now. I might feel better in the morning.''

''Of course. Do you need me to go up with you?''

''No, I got it. Thanks for the pyjamas Em.''

''No problem. You know where the guest bedroom is, don't you?''

''Yeah I know. Thanks again.''

''It's no problem JJ.''

Emily and James watched JJ walk upstairs slowly and quietly. They turned to each other once she was out of eyesight.

''Did she tell you what happened?'' James asked.

''Yeah, she told me. I'll tell you tomorrow ok? I just can't right now. Poor JJ, she didn't deserve this.''

''No she didn't. But it was all so sudden.''

''She said she's been thinking about it ever since the wedding.''

''Really? That long? You wouldn't think it.''

''Sometimes she's better at hiding her emotions than I am. I just hope she gets through this. She deserves happiness. Come on, let's go upstairs.''


	60. Chapter 60

**Sorry for the delay, but I just got the Sims 3 Generations and it is VERY distracting.**

**Also, I've decided I'll take requests for one-shots. So give me a pairing and a prompt (please no H/P) and I'll write a story for you. If you want.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Sixty

The next morning Emily and James stood in the kitchen close together. JJ still hadn't come down, and they were talking in low voices so she wouldn't hear them if she suddenly appeared downstairs.

''Should we wake her up? She'll be late for work,'' James stated as he glanced at the clock.

''I don't know...I have no idea how she's feeling now,'' Emily answered.

''But Em she can't stay in bed all day. I'll wake her up.''

''No, I'll do it.''

''Why can't I do it?''

''James, I love you sweetie but you have the emotional understanding of a brick. This is a very sensitive matter, one word could provoke her into doing something drastic. We need to deal with this very carefully. Don't say anything that might remind her of Will. Don't say anything about love. Don't say anything about family. In fact, don't say anything at all,'' Emily instructed him. She left him staring after her and walked up to JJ's room.

Emily knocked on the guest bedroom door. There was no answer so Emily just walked in. She hadn't been in this room since everything happened with Jacob. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of it.

She walked over to the bed where JJ was curled up in the blankets facing away from her. Emily walked around the edge of the bed to JJ's side. As she got closer she realised that JJ was very much awake. In fact, she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

Emily knelt down in front of JJ. JJ turned her eyes towards her and Emily noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears. There was red rims around her eyes and her hair was a mess.

''JJ, honey, how are you doing this morning?'' Emily asked, choosing her words carefully.

Emily's words seemed to knock JJ out of her daze and JJ straightened up a little. ''Not great. I don't think I slept at all,'' JJ answered groggily.

''I'll get you some coffee. Are you...do you think you can go in to work?''

''I think so. I have to move on, don't I? Get on with it, pretend like everything is normal...''

''JJ Hotch will understand if you need some time.''

''No. No-one else knows except me, you, James and Will. I can't let the team know yet.''

''They'll notice something is up yet.''

''I know they will, it's just that I'm not ready to tell them yet. I couldn't even tell Pen. Or Hotch.''

''I understand. And JJ, if you need help with it, I'm here for you.''

''I know you are. That's why you're so great. I better have a shower. Do I have time?''

''For a quick one, yeah. Just don't spend all day on your hair ok?'' Emily smiled, hoping to cheer JJ up a little bit.

''I won't. Where's Henry?''

''He's downstairs. He slept on on an airbed in our room. We figured you could use your sleep. But obviously you didn't get much.''

''No...I didn't. Is he ok?''

''He's fine. He thinks it's all one big sleepover.''

''Oh god...what am I going to do Emily?''

''Figure things out in your own head first JJ. Tell Henry once you know what's going on.''

''Yeah, you're right. Which part is the hardest though?''

''What do you mean?''

''Figuring out what I'm going to do, or telling Henry?''

''I...don't know. JJ, I could do it if you wanted me to. Tell Henry.''

''No, no I have to do it. Thanks Em, but it's my mess. I have to be the one to sort this.''

''Ok. I respect that. Just know you don't have to go through it alone.''

''...I better go have my shower now.''

Emily nodded and gave JJ some privacy. She walked back downstairs to James who was desperately trying to get Jennifer to eat something.

''Come on baby, just one bite, one bite. That's all I ask,'' he pleaded with her. She shook her head and he sighed in defeat.

''You're doing it wrong,'' Emily told him. She took the spoon and yoghurt pot off him and stood in front of Jennifer.

''Jenny, you gotta eat sweetie. You'll grow up to be a big girl if you do,'' Emily said to Jennifer. Jennifer looked at her as if she was considering it.

''Come on sweetie, I know you prefer solids but yoghurts are good for you. I promise I'll give you an orange later if you eat this.''

Jennifer's face lit up at the sound of oranges. She loved oranges, although she always managed to make a mess.

''So come on. Just eat the yoghurt and that juicy orange is yours.''

Jennifer reached out her hands and Emily handed her the yoghurt pot and spoon. Jennifer began eating it and Emily turned back to James, smirking.

''How long before I'm able to do that?'' he asked.

''There's just certain things only a mother can do James,'' Emily said, patting his shoulder.

''How is she? Jen, I mean.''

''JJ is...lost. She has no idea what she's doing, where she's going, what she really needs is just to sit down and think. I told her tha we're here for her one hundred percent of the way but it's like she didn't even register it. She's living inside her head. I'm not sure what to do with her.''

''God, damn I thought they were strong. They showed no sign of weakness, they looked perfectly happy together,' James said.

''I know, but maybe they were only strong on paper. JJ said she wanted to get married-''

''But Will didn't,'' James finished for her.

''Yeah. I don't blame JJ, she wasn't happy, she had every right to leave.''

''I know, but they seemed so strong. What if...what if the same thing happens to us?'' James worried.

''James, we're already married.''

''I know, I know. What I'm saying is that if even a relationship as strong as Will and Jen'd breaks down, what's the chance that ours could too?''

''James...you know I love you don't you?''

''I do. And I love you too.''

''And that should be enough in a relationship. It is in ours. But sometimes...people need more. I don't want more, you don't want more. But someday, and I hope it never comes, one of us might want more, if you get what I mean.''

''No, I don't.''

''What I'm saying is that nothing is set in stone. I'd never dream of hurting you, or leaving you, again, but sometimes you can't stop things from happening.''

''So basically you're saying that there's always a chance a relationship can go wrong?''

''Yeah, basically. I love you James and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, but we're not perfect. We have problems, just like every other couple. One day these problems might get the better of us. We just have to make they don't.''

''Right. I get it. Kind of,'' James said, looking very confused.

''Come here,'' Emily smiled as she pulled him close. ''I'm going to make sure nothing ever tears us apart. Nothing. Not some sadistic UnSub, not some perverted sibling, not some less perverted more crazy sibling, no-one ok? This is forever James.''

''Fine with me,'' he smirked and he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She draped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her, while his hands moved down to her waist. They kissed for a few more moments before they heard someone entering the kitchen.

JJ was staring at them with a sad, crushed look on her face.

''Oh my god JJ, we're so sorry,'' Emily apologised, immediately breaking away from James.

''No, no, no it's...fine. You're married, MARRIED, you shouldn't have to stop showing each other affection because of me,'' JJ said, and she could feel tears forming.

''JJ it's too soon...we shouldn't have.''

''It's fine. I could handle it before, I can handle it now.''

''Jayje...''

''Em, it's fine,'' JJ told her, ending the conversation.

''Uh, would you like some breakfast?'' James asked JJ, attempting to get rid of the awkward silence that filled the room.

''No, I'm fine. I'll get something at work,'' JJ answered, as she started packing up the stuff she needed for work.

''JJ you need to eat,'' Emily said.

''I'm not hungry. I'm leaving now anyway, it would be suspicious if we arrived at the same time.''

''No it wouldn't.''

''Yes it would. Wait a few minutes and then you can go,'' JJ told her and she quickly left after saying a quick goodbye to Henry.

''Well I wasn't expecting that,'' James remarked.

''I was. It fits, she's unsure of what to do, she's in inner turmoil, she would naturally become detached from people. For a while she's going to refuse help. She'll think she has it under control. But eventually if we keep at her she'll give in,'' Emily said solemnly.

''I sometimes forget you have a psychology degree. What do you mean give in?''

''That's what I'm scared of. She could have a complete breakdown. I'm scared for her James.''

* * *

><p>Emily left the house ten minutes later. When she arrived in at work JJ was already handing out files to everyone. She had a blank look on her face, not like the usual smile she had. There was no warmth or cheerfulness radiating from her, and she barely interacted with anyone. She just handed them the file and moved on to the next person. A change as radical as this definitely wouldn't go unnoticed, especially in a room full of profilers.<p>

Emily was the last person on JJ's hand-out list. She handed Emily her work for the day just as she arrived at her desk. For a split second JJ looked up at Emily with a pained, pleading look in her eyes. She was begging Emily not to tell anyone. Emily nodded and JJ moved on.

''Hey Prentiss, what's up with JJ?'' Morgan asked.

''I...I don't know,'' Emily lied. Thankfully her years undercover made her a competent liar. Morgan bought it.

''She's not usually like this. Do you think something happened to her?''

Emily thought for a second. She had to pretend like she knew nothing was up. JJ was her best friend. She should show the maximum amount of concern.

''I hope not. Maybe I should go talk to her.''

''Maybe. It might be nothing, but it's better to check it out.''

''Yeah I'll go. Can you get me a coffee?''

''Sure thing Princess,'' Morgan smiled and Emily left the bullpen, pretending to be worried. But she didn't even have to pretend that time. She was worried. JJ was drawing back into herself. And the irony of the situation is that would be Emily's reaction too.

She reached JJ's office and knocked on the door. Inside JJ looked up from her work and sighed. It was either Emily or Garcia. If she had to guess, Emily.

''Come on Em,'' JJ groaned.

''How did you...nevermind. Jayje, I just came in here because Morgan was wondering what was up with you. I know you're hurting sweetie, but you want to hide it and I'd try hiding it better if I were you,'' Emily said as she sat down across from JJ.

''Well maybe I'm not as good as lying as you are. Maybe I can't look my friends right in the eye and lie to them,'' JJ spat. Emily looked down at her feet, not saying a word. JJ was right.

JJ sighed again. ''Dammit Em I didn't mean that. Me and my big mouth. I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm confused. I'm hurting. I'm...scared. I don't want a long custody battle or anything like that. I still don't even know if I want Will anymore. Just ignore me. I'll probably be like this for a while.''

''J it's fine, I get it. Just try not to be too snappy around the team. Take your frustration out on me. Or James. Preferably James.''

''I think I can do that.''

''Good, and we can blame your mood on hormones,'' Emily smirked.

''Yeah, tell the guys I'm PMS-ing and they won't come near me all day.''

''And we can tell Garcia to stay away quietly. She'd understand it better than the guys.''

''Am I awful for not telling her?''

''No! No, of course not. It's still fresh, it's still raw, you haven't even dealt with it yourself. You only told James and I because you had to. JJ use today to think. You're away from the bullpen, you can only hear a small bit of noise but if you close the window you hear nothing. Take some time out and just think about everything. You don't have to decide today wha you want to do, let today just be the beginning. And if you need help or someone to talk to, just drag me angrily up into your office. Because you know, you're PMS-ing.''

''Thanks Em. I'll do that.''

Emily smiled at JJ and walked back down to the bullpen. She sat down and Morgan handed her her coffee.

''So?'' he asked.

''Women's problems,'' Emily answered with a slight smirk.

''Oh. Oh...''

* * *

><p>A few days passed and JJ still hadn't decided what she was going to do. Will had visited Henry once, and JJ hoped his visit might make up her mind. But it didn't.<p>

JJ devoted more of herself to work as well. Deep down, she knew it was compensation for her failure to decided a future for her and her son. She hated that she was indecisive, that she just couldn't make a decision and stick to it. Everytime she thought she had the solution another negative point popped into her head, and brought her back to the inner turmoil she had grown to know so well recently.

Over a week after leaving Will, JJ was staying late at work discussing cases with Hotch. Her heart wasn't in it today, and she couldn't focus. She kept thinking of Henry, and all she wanted was to go back home to him. But she had promised to help Hotch, and she was going to stick to that promise.

''Ok so this one has males murdered on the third Friday of every month for the last three months. Same victimology for each kill, but he uses a different gun for each murder,'' JJ said as she read out the information in the file in front of her.

''Indecisive, hasn't found his comfort yet. When he does he might escalate his kills. Watch it carefully, it could get dangerous,'' Hotch told her.

''Ok, but wouldn't it be better to check it out now?''

''The Franklin case is a higher risk, the sooner we leave for there, the better. Anyway the UnSub in the other case killed last Friday, we've still got a few weeks.''

''Ok, so Franklin tomorrow?''

''I think it would be best. I think we can wrap up here now. You seem tired anyway, I'm sure you want to go back to Henry and Will,'' Hotch half-smiled.

JJ was so blown away by the fact that he had actually smiled that she forgot to hide her reaction to Will's name. And a master profiler such as Hotch didn't miss this.

''What's wrong JJ? Is everything alright at home?'' Hotch asked with a look of deep concern on his face.

''Uh...yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?'' JJ lied.

''You just seemed a little...upset at the mention of Will. Is everything ok between you two?''

JJ stared back at Hotch as she considered what she was going to say. Something inside her was screaming to tell him that yes, everything was ok, but this was Hotch. Her boss, her friend, she couldn't lie to Hotch as must as she wanted to. She shifted her weight and looked down at her hands, because she knew that that action and her eyes would betray her. Doing that was easier than saying something out loud.

''JJ I'm so sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?'' Hotch inquired as he instinctively moved closer to her.

''Um, I uh, I left Will. He...I wasn't happy, not for a long time, and I think I had to leave,'' JJ told him slowly. This was the first time she'd talked about this with anyone other than Emily or James. It was hard, but it was nice to get some of the pressure off her chest.

''JJ I'm sorry. What are you going to do about Henry?''

''I'm not sure yet. Henry and I are staying with Emily, and he doesn't know what's going on. Even I don't know what's going on.''

''What do you mean?''

''I don't know if I'm going back to him, or if the split is definite. I might go back to him if he offers to marry me. That's why I left. It's shallow I know-''

''It's not if you weren't happy.''

''That's what Emily said too. A few days ago if he showed up and offered to marry me I would have done it in a heartbeat. But now...I'm not sure. I know what it's like to live without him, and I think I kinda like it. I feel more...free.''

Hotch relaxed back a little in his seat. He couldn't help but feel relief when JJ told him she had left Will. He was sorry that she was upset, but he never liked Will. He seemed like an ok guy, but he wasn't right for JJ. Of course, he wouldn't let himself think about who was right for JJ.

''If that's what you feel, then tell him,'' Hotch advised her.

''It's not as easy as that Hotch. I have to think about what's best for Henry. He misses Will, and he's very confused. It would be heartbreaking to tear him away from his father.''

''But Will could still see him, right?''

''I know Will. He's a family man. He'll want to keep Henry, but I couldn't let that happen. If he can't have Henry, I know Will would go back to his family in New Orleans. I don't know how often he'll get to see Henry then.''

''Ah.''

''So that's what I've been thinking of the last few days,'' JJ said sadly.

''If you want my advice, and you probably don't-''

''No Hotch I do. I want to know what someone else thinks. I know Emily has her opinion but she's too afraid of hurting me to voice it.''

''I don't want to hurt you either JJ.''

''Hotch, I can handle it.''

''Well, ok. I think that you should do what you want to do. You're always so occupied doig things for other people, but you never do anything for yourself. This is your life JJ, and only you can decide what you want to do. So take some time out, and say to yourself ''What do I want?'' You want your son to be happy obviously, but you also want to get married. If Will isn't offering you marriage, then I'd recommend that you forget him. Move on.''

''You're right Hotch. I can't linger on him. I have to do what's best for me and Henry.''

''If you need time off to figure things out-''

''No. I know what I'm going to do. The answer has been right in front of me all along. Thanks Hotch,'' JJ smiled.

''Anything I can do to help,'' Hotch smiled back. He felt guilty for recommending to JJ that she leave Will for good, but if it made her happy, it couldn't be bad, right?

* * *

><p>''EmPrent, what's up with JJ?'' Garcia asked Emily. For the first time since JJ had left Will Emily had stayed at work a while longer and visited Garcia in her 'lair'. She would have done it sooner, it's just that she was afraid Garcia would ask her about JJ. She thought leaving it until now would make it safe. Apparently not.<p>

''Uh, well at the moment she is in her office with Hotch discussing cases,'' Emily answered.

''You know that's not what I mean. Don't play dumb with me EmPrent. Something is up with my fair-haired wonder maiden, and I will not rest until I know what it is. And I have a hunch you know what it is because you seem very nonchalant about the whole situation,'' Garcia said, her whole demeanour changing. The light-hearted, carefree Garcia had suddenly changed into threatening, scary Garcia.

''Nothing is wrong with JJ.''

''Emily.''

''It's not my place to say.''

''So there is something!''

''I never said that.''

''You didn't deny it either.''

''Yes I did...''

''Ok maybe you did. BUT there is something wrong with JJ. You know it, I know it, we all know it. Tell me Emily.''

''Why do you think something is wrong with JJ?'' Emily asked, deflecting Garcia's question.

''Because she's not her usual, perky, happy, positive self. She seems...different. Sadder. More serious. She doesn't talk as much either. She's all business. She's morphed into Hotch. That's it, she's a female Hotch. We should just call her Fotch from now on?''

''Fotch?''

''Female Hotch. Duh.''

''Ok. Sorry...''

''But the most noticeable thing about JJ is that she's not the positive person she usually is. She's so negative about everything. That's what I like most about JJ, she's a positive person. Just like me.''

Emily laughed at Garcia's comment. There was a huge difference between her and JJ on a good day.

''Garcia, JJ is a positive person. You're...you're like Santa Claus...on Prozac...in Disneyland...getting laid!''

''Ok so there is a SLIGHT difference but still! I want to know what's up with JJ.''

''Garcia, there is nothing wrong with JJ.''

''Damn your stubborness! Ok, at least tell me something is wrong with JJ. You don't have to tell me what it is, just tell me that I've been right all along.''

''Ok. Something happened. I can't say, JJ doesn't want me to. She'll tell you in her own time, once she figures everything out. I'm just there to make sure she doesn't do it alone.''

''Oh poor JJ. Is it bad?''

''I can't say.''

''Oh...make sure she does the right thing ok?''

''I will. I promise.''

**I have to say that the Santa Claus on Prozac line is not mine. It's such a great line, I couldn't help using it. It was said in an episode of Friends by my favourite character Phoebe. Any of you guys watch Friends? Who's your favourite character? Random I know, but I'm curious!**


	61. Chapter 61

**It's Hallowe'en! In the story anyway! And with Hallowe'en we have dressing up, and I put Hotch in a vampire costume. What an image...**

**Thanks so much guys for all your reviews/alerts/favs throughout the story. I realised I went a bit off track a bit but thank you for sticking with me. **

**Oh, this is the last official chapter. But fear not, there will be an epilogue. It will be with this story, if you get what I mean. Oh and Lola, I used your idea. It was just too good not to.**

Chapter Sixty One

The Saturday after JJ's talk with Hotch JJ drove back to her old house to get the rest of her stuff. She had decided she was leaving Will for good.

She had told Emily that she was going back to her house, but not James. Emily had tried to come but JJ wouldn't let her since she was pregnant and strenous activity such as miving house mightn't be healthy for the baby. So Emily dejectedly stayed at home and looked after Jennifer and Henry while JJ packed her stuff away and James was at work.

As JJ drove down the street that her old house was on, she noticed the Hallowe'en decorations put up. She completely forgot Hallowe'en was soon. With work and everything that happened with Will she completely forgot. No wonder Emily had bought so much candy all of a sudden. And to think, JJ thought it was all due to hormones and cravings.

She pulled into her driveway and realised it was empty. She felt a mixture of relief and fear. She was relieved because she didn't have to face Will, but she was afraid he wouldn't come home at all while she was there. She couldn't just leave him a note saying things were over between them, they need to talk about this, discuss things, talk about visitation, stuff like that. Leaving him a note would be the coward's way out and Jennifer Jareau was not a coward.

She took a few storage boxes she had borrowed from Emily and took them inside, two at a time. She went up to Henry's bedroom first, and packed all his clothes and toys into a few boxes. Then it was on to her own room. She took her clothes, jewellry, make-up, a few other personal things such as her iPod. She then walked into the bathroom and took her remaining toiletries. She was lugging the last box down the stairs when she heard the door open.

She froze halfway down the stairs. She heard Will enter the hallway and fall over one of the boxes. He cursed and she heard him get back on his feet again. ''JJ? You there? What's going on?'' he asked.

He walked further down the hallway until he reached the end of the stairs. He looked up and saw JJ with a box in her hands.

''Will! Hi! I'm just uh...moving a few things,'' she responded. She started walking awkwardly down the stairs to him. She was clearly struggling with the box so Will walked up the last few steps and took it out of her hands.

''JJ these boxes have you and Henry's stuff in them. Are you moving out. Properly, I mean.''

''Yeah. I've thought things through. Will I love you but I can't be with you if you won't marry me. I can't be happy with you otherwise. You'll have to accept that. I want to make this split as amicable as possible. I'm not going to deny you access to Henry. I still kind of need a babysitter for a while. So maybe you can have him Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays and I'll take him the other days. I'm not exactly happy at not seeing Henry for a few days, but I think it's fair. You're his father after all. And if we have a case, I'll need you to look after him too. I can't expect James to look after him AND Jennifer.''

''What you're offering is fair, really fair. Honestly I was expecting a lot worse, but JJ does it really have to come to this? Ending things all together?'' Will asked as he set the box in his hands down next to the others.

''It does. We weren't working out Will. If we stayed together for much longer things would have gotten really bad.''

''Can't we at least try? JJ I love you, I want to be with you.''

''Then marry me!'' JJ exclaimed exasperatedly. She was tired of explaining this to him. Would he ever just get the hint?

''JJ-''

''You don't want to marry me. I can see that. We might as well end things now before they get too complicated.''

''I don't want to lose you JJ.''

''We can still be friends. We'll see each other a lot. I don't want any bad feelings between us.''

Will nodded and hung his head in disappointment. JJ tentatively stepped closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. ''I'm sorry Will,'' she said before picking up a box and taking it outside. Will helped her with the rest of them as they got the car loaded up.

They stood facing each other once all the boxes were loaded up. ''If you need me for anything, I'm at Emily and James' house. I don't know how long I'll be there,'' JJ informed him.

''Ok, did you tell Henry what's going on?'' he replied.

''I did. Last night. He doesn't really understand what's going on, but at the moment he hates me for taking his daddy away,'' JJ said sadly.

''I'll talk to him when I see him next. I'll explain that I'll still see him.''

''He'd like that. He misses you.''

''I miss him too.''

With nothing else to say, they awkwardly hugged before JJ got in the car and drove off. She gave Will a slight wave when leaving, before she drove back to Emily and James' house.

* * *

><p>''Henry, put the briefcase down. It's full of grown up people's stuff. You don't want it,'' Emily said to Henry as she gently tried to coax Henry into giving her her briefcase back. He had somehow managed to reach it and now thought it was the best thing in the world.<p>

''But Aunty Emmy, Mommy and Daddy says I a big boy. I is old enufs to look inside,'' he reasoned with her as he started fiddling with the lock.

Emily sighed and stepped closer to Henry. The briefcase was full of files and case folders, things Henry shouldn't be seeing. Plus it would make a huge mess if he opened it.

''Henry it's full of boring work things,'' she told him.

''I likes pretending I'm working!'' Henry squealed as he finally opened the lock and the files dropped onto the floor, pages spilling out of their folders and getting mixed up. So much for child-proof locks.

''Henry! Look, buddy, don't look at any of the stuff ok? Just be a good boy and go upstairs and play with your Hotwheels. I promise we won't say a word to your Mom,'' she said, trying bargaining. It usually worked with kids.

''Ok, it looks boring anyway. You was right Aunty Emmy,'' Henry smiled as he dropped the briefcase on top of the files and happily walked upstairs.

Emily groaned and bent down to start picking up the files. Luckily Henry had seen none of the gruesome crime scene photos she tried her best to keep away from home, but she had reports overdue and she needed to do them at home. Hopefully Jennifer would be too occupied with her doll to come into the living room.

Emily had got one of the many files in order when she heard the front door open. She heard Jennifer squeal and run to the door, as she got up and went to see who it was.

JJ walked in with a tired look on her face. Everything about her screamed tired. She half limped into the hallway and her eyes were slightly drooping.

''JJ, you're back early. How did it go?'' Emily inquired.

''Fine. Will was away for most of it. He returned at the end, he helped me with the boxes,'' JJ answered as she bent down and picked up Jennifer. ''Hey JenJen, I hope you've been a good girl for your Mommy.''

Jennifer smiled and nodded as JJ ran a hand through her dark hair.

''All the boxes are in the car. I hope you don't mind, I just didn't feel like bringing them all in,'' JJ continued.

''Yeah it's fine. The clothes you brought with you the first night are washed anyway.''

''Emily you didn't have to-''

''Shut up JJ. I was merely helping a friend in need. I'll get James to bring in the stuff later anyway. Now can you do me a favour and take Jennifer into the kitchen and give her a snack for about...half an hour?'' Emily asked.

''Why?'' JJ asked as she raised one eyebrow.

''Henry somehow managed to open my briefcase and we have a minor file problem. Don't worry, he didn't see anything he shouldn't have. I got him out of there before he could.''

''Oh, I'm sorry Em. Do you need any help?''

''Just keep Jennifer out of there. I don't want her seeing anything.''

''Of course. Come on Jenny, let's go into the kitchen ok?'' JJ said and she disappeared into the kitchen. Emily returned to the living room and groaned at all the work she had to do. This was going to take a while.

She finally finished and walked into the kitchen where JJ and Jennifer were playing Peekaboo.

''Finished?'' JJ asked, looking up from the game.

''Yeah, finally. I thought I'd never get there. It's probably all done wrong but I don't care,'' she answered as she sat down in a chair and Jennifer ran over to her. Emily scooped Jennifer up and placed her in her lap.

''Wow, must have been bad if the world's most organised woman doesn't care,'' JJ remarked.

''It was. You have no idea what that boy can do. I love him, but JJ when did he get so smart? That lock is supposed to be child-proof!''

''He's a smart kid.''

''Hmm. How did the conversation with Will go anyway?''

''It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be honestly. It was really awkward though. He seemed really hurt, but I'm glad that period of my life is over. I'm ready to have a fresh start.''

''Good for you. And you're welcome here as long as you want.''

''I can't intrude much longer.''

''I like having you here.''

''And I like staying here.''

''So why would you want to move?''

''Well you and James are having another baby, you don't need my drama.''

''JJ, my other best friend is Penelope Garcia, the queen of drama. I think I can handle it,'' Emily smiled.

''I guess. But I'll probably be very moody for a while,'' JJ warned.

''No different from usual.''

''Hey!''

''What? It's true!''

''You're just lucky you have the child in your lap,'' JJ said, narrowing her eyes and glaring at Emily.

''Little Jenny sure is a lifesaver,'' Emily smirked as she placed a kiss to the side of her daughter's head. ''Right, I better get dinner. We'll leave the boxes in the car for James, he can do all the heavy lifting.''

''Fine with me. I'm done for today,'' JJ said, hopping off the stool she was sitting on. ''I never want to see a storage box again.''

''You'll have to move out at some point.''

''Don't remind me.''

* * *

><p>''You got her a HANNIBAL LECTER mask?'' Emily raged. It was Hallowe'en and James wanted to take Jennifer trick or treating with JJ and Henry. Unfortunately his costume choice didn't go down too well with Emily.<p>

''I thought it would be cute!'' James defended himself.

Emily turned to him with wild, blazing eyes. She looked as if she was about to tear his throat out. ''Cute? You thought it would be cute?''

''Yeah...''

''What's cute about our daughter dressing up a serial killer? WHO EATS PEOPLE?''

''The mask is kinda funny...''

''And since it's funny that makes it cute. Oh I see your logic now. Who are we going to dress her up as next year? Freddy Krueger? Jason Voorhees? Leatherface? Because they'd all be cute James, all of them would be so cute!''

''You watch too many horror movies...''

* * *

><p>Upstairs JJ and Henry had just completed the finishing touches on his pirate costume. ''How do I look Mommy?'' Henry asked.<p>

''You look so scary Henry, I'm terrified,'' JJ replied, trying her best to look scared.

''It's only a costoom Mommy,'' Henry sighed as he picked up his plastic cutlass and started waving it around.

''Oh right, sorry. You just look so much like a pirate that you scared me buddy,'' JJ smiled as she dodged a flying cutlass that had suddenly flown out of Henry's hands.

''Sowwy Mommy,'' he apologised.

''It's ok Henry. I think you might be getting into the whole pirate thing a bit too much. Let's try not to decapitate Mommy again, ok?''

''Mommy I don't know what decapwitate means.''

''It's better you don't. Now come on, let's go downstairs and show your aunt and uncle your costume.''

''Ok!'' Henry squealed and he ran into JJ's arms. JJ carried him down the stairs but halfway down she heard shouting. It was Emily's voice and she was screaming something about Hannibal Lecter.

''Ok buddy let's go back upstairs,'' JJ suggested and she ran back up to her room.

* * *

><p>''James, did you really think I'd let her out of the house wearing a Hannibal Lecter mask? You know what I do for a living, do you think I want my daughter dressing up like one of the monsters I chase after on a daily basis? She is pure and innocent, I'm not having her tainted with that,'' Emily explained, pointing to the mask in James' hands.<p>

''I...didn't think of that,'' James sighed.

''Do you know that Hannibal Lector is based on a few serial killers? The most obvious being Ted Bundy due to his ability to lead a double life? I don't want to be reminded of that here. Granted that I get that your warped little male mind would find that cute, but what would have been cute would be getting Jennifer a normal costume such as a fairy, or a princess, or a witch or even a little pumpkin. Not a fictional character who eats people with a side of fava beans and a nice Chianti!''

''How do you...nevermind. Thing is Em, I don't have anything else to dress her up in.''

''WHAT?''

''I just have the mask.''

''Oh you mean you didn't get her a strait jacket or a nice pair of orange prison overalls? James I'm disappointed,'' Emily said sarcastically.

''Look, it's ok. We can sort something out.''

''Such as?''

''I don't know...maybe there's still some costumes left in the shop.''

''It's six thirty on Hallowe'en night. Do you really think there will be any costumes left?''

''There might.''

''James, just forget it. Just go with JJ and Henry. I'll take care of Jennifer,'' Emily sighed as she went into the living room and picked up Jennifer who was playing with her doll.

''Em I promised her. She was looking forward to it.''

''Well she can't go if she has nothing to wear.''

''I might be able to help with that,'' JJ said, suddenly appearing downstairs.

''What do you mean JJ?'' Emily asked.

''I have make-up, costume make-up. For Henry's scar. I've some left. And a witch's hat. I can make her into a little witch. It's better than Hannibal Lecter right?''

''ANYTHING is better than Hannibal Lecter,'' Emily agreed, throwing an accusing glare over her shoulder at James.

''Ok, I'll do that. By the way, is it ok if Hotch and Jack come trick or treating with us? I kinda said they could.''

''Yeah it's fine. The more the merrier,'' James said. He glanced at Emily nervously, he didn't want to make any more mistakes. Fortunately she seemed to go ok with that idea.

''Great! Now Hotch should be over in about ten minutes, that gives me enough time to make this little princess look like a scary witch!'' JJ exclaimed as she took Jennifer out of Emily's hands and brought her upstairs.

James gulped. He was alone with Emily again. That can't be good. But she wouldn't hurt him with Henry in the room right?

''Emily-'' he began but he was cut off.

''James, don't start. You messed up, but JJ's fixing it. I'll forgive you.''

''Seriously? Em, I'll never do it again, I swear.''

''It's fine. Now help me get the candy, those kids get cranky if you don't have candy.''

''Oh I know. One Hallowe'en I was out trick or treating with my friend Greg, and I had to being Jen along with me because she was kinda young, and anyway we went to this house where this old man lived but he was out of candy. And Jen, having a major sweet tooth and being a serious drama queen back when she was kid started having a tantrum and kinda threw eggs at his house,'' James laughed as he helped Emily prepare the candy.

''Seriously? JJ did that?'' Emily questioned with a smirk.

''I'm serious! She was a little terror, always screaming and one time she broke my truck because I ate her last cookie. She was strong for a six year old!''

''God, I can't wait to tell everyone that at the party later,'' Emily smirked.

''Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Will you be long there?'' James asked. Him and Emily brought the bowls of candy out into the hall and left them on a coffee table.

''I don't know, probably not. Won't be much fun anyway since I can't drink,'' Emily pouted.

''Aww Em, nine months is nothing compared to the joy you'll feel when you hold our little baby in your arms,'' James smiled as he kneeled and kissed Emily's small baby bump.

''Easy for you to say. You don't have to do anything.''

''Hey, I hardly ever drink anymore. I'm being fair on you.''

''You think I don't know about your stash of beer in the basement?'' Emily asked, raising her left eyebrow.

''How do you know about that?''

''A woman just knows these things,'' Emily smirked and walked back into the living room where Henry was playing with his cutlass.

''One scary witch ready to go!'' JJ exclaimed as she walked downstairs holding Jennifer. She had put on a witch's hat on her and painted a spider web onto her cheek. She had also cut up a cape from Henry's vampire costume from last year and made it into a cloak.

''Wow you look terrifying sweetie! I almost didn't recognise you for a minute!'' Emily smiled warmly as she came over to have a better look at her.

''It's me Mommy,'' Jennifer smiled and she reached out towards Emily.

Emily took her into her arms and smiled down at her. ''I know honey, you just look so scary I couldn't believe it was you! Are you looking forward to going trick or treating?''

''Candy!'' Jennifer squealed.

''I guess that's a yes. By the way JJ, looking good yourself, a pirate, just like Henry. You're almost a body double of that one from The Pirates Of The Caribbean,'' Emily smirked, knowing just how much JJ hated dressing up.

''Henry insisted that I be his first mate. So basically I'm the one who mops up all the vomit and does most of the cooking,'' JJ grumbled.

''Sounds exactly like your normal job. Are you wearing that to Garcia's party later?''

''Yeah. I know she'd rather have me dress up as a Playboy Bunny or something but that's NOT going to happen so I'm sticking with the pirate.''

''She won't approve of my costume either, but she can suck it. I am not dressing up like a slut,'' Emily whispered as she covered Jennifer's ears so she wouldn't hear.

''You shouldn't have to. All she can do is ruin your life and make it look as if you never existed, no big deal.''

''Yeah, no big deal.''

There was suddenly a knock at the door. James ran out to get it and and he arrived in a few moments later with Hotch and Jack accompanying him. Jack came running in excitedly with a Batman costume on and Hotch arrived in slowly afterwards with a glare that could melt ice wearing a Robin costume that was way too small for him.

JJ and Emily both stifled giggles and they saw their boss walking in. They tried to act as serious and casual as possible, but it was so damn hard with him looking like that. The sleeves that were supposed to be down to his wrists stopped at his elbows. The tights that were supposed to be at his ankles were down at his knees, exposing his legs. Plus the tights were WAY too tight.

Jack ran over to Henry while Hotch stopped at the door. ''Wow Hotch, you look...,'' JJ began but she had no idea how to finish it.

''Don't,''' he stopped her, raising a hand. ''It was Jack's idea. He wanted to be Batman but he said Batman needed Robin so...''

''So you stepped in. That's sweet Hotch,'' JJ smiled.

''Yeah it is. Wait, James you don't have a costume,'' Emily noticed with an evil glint in her eye.

''I don't need one,'' he responded, getting scared at what Emily could possibly have in mind.

''Yeah you do. JJ dressed up as a pirate. Hotch dressed up as Batman. You have to dress up as something.''

''No, no I don't.''

''Yeah you do. Come with me, i'll fix something up for you,'' Emily smirked. She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs, leaving Hotch, JJ and the three kids alone.

''I like your costume,'' Hotch said to JJ to break the silence between them.

''Thanks. I like yours too,'' she smiled.

''Really? JJ you can be honest with me.''

''I'm afraid you'll fire me.''

''One of the things I respect about you so much about you is your honesty.''

''Fine. Hotch, it's hideous. It looks like it was made for a ten year old and was then shrank in the wash. And it really doesn't leave much to the imagination,'' she smirked.

''I know,'' Hotch sighed.

''BUT, the fact that you're doing this for Jack is so sweet.''

''He's the only reason I would dress up as an idiot.''

''Yeah Batman is the cool one,'' JJ giggled.

''Oh be quiet,'' Hotch smiled. ''So are you supposed to be Henry's first mate?''

''Yeah, it's better than dressing up as Robin who suddenly got a growth spurt.''

''Just be thankful he didn't make you dress up as a parrot.''

''Oh I am. Very thankful.''

''Ok guys you can go now! James is ready!'' Emily shouted from the top of the stairs. She and James arrived downstairs a few moments later with one of James' jackets wrapped tightly around him and the Hannibal Lector mask on his face.

''Wow,'' JJ remarked when she saw him.

''I suddenly don't feel so bad,'' Hotch commented. James sent a glare to rival Hotch's at them while Emily smirked at her handiwork.

''I guess you guys can go now. JJ you might want to hold Jennifer's hand, James doesn't seem to be able to. It's fine though. I can give him a stick to hold and place his trick or treat bag on that. Have fun you guys!'' Emily smiled. She gave Jennifer a quick hug and pushed James out the door. He glared back at her but she just smirked.

JJ was the last to leave the house. ''You're so cruel,'' she smirked as she walked past.

''He got her a Hannibal Lecter mask. I had to do something.''

* * *

><p>''I got more candy!''<p>

''No I did!''

''Nuh uh! I gots the most!''

''Nuh uh uh! I did!''

''Guys, you both got the same amount of candy,'' JJ sighed as she let everyone back in to the house. For the last two blocks Henry and Jack had been having a heated argument over candy. All the adults were driven insane while Jennifer walked along happily playing with the handles of her trick or treat bag. JJ had shown mercy on James and had let his hands out of his improvised strait jacket half an hour after they had left while Hotch was still in his Robin costume and had gotten his fair share of laughs at his expense.

''But Mommy!'' Henry whined.

''Henry, you both got the same. No-one got anymore. You can have some sweets but save some for later ok?''

''You too Jack. Don't eat them all at once. You don't want to get sick,'' Hotch added.

''Yeah you too Jenny. It's so much easier when there's a lot of us and we only have to repeat what the others say,'' James commented as he pulled off his Hannibal Lecter mask.

''Hey guys, did you have fun trick or treating?'' Emily asked as she appeared in the hallway. Jennifer ran to her and wrapped her arms around Emily's legs.

''Yeah! We got so much candy!'' Jack answered.

''Oh that's good. How was it for you Hotch?'' Emily smirked.

''Embarrassing. But I managed,'' he answered.

''Wait until Garcia sees you,'' JJ smiled as she took off her pirate hat and laid it neatly on the table.

''Oh I'm changing for the party. I'm not letting them see me like this.''

''And we do? I feel so honoured Hotch,'' JJ smirked.

''Yeah yeah. I'm going to go home and get changed. What time are we leaving for the party?''

''About nine-ish. Now I have to get changed as well. Come on James,'' Emily said, taking James' hand and dragging him upstairs with her. Hotch said his goodbyes to JJ and he and Jack left as well.

''Well I guess I'll be babysitter then...''

''Ok Em, what was that about?'' James asked. Emily pushed him into their bedroom and closed the door shut behind them.

''I'm sorry I made you dress up like Hannibal Lecter,'' she apologised.

''It's fine Em, I get it.''

''I regretted it the minute you walked out the door. So...to make it up to you, I'm going to let you watch me out on my costume,'' she winked as she walked over to the closet.

''What? You serious?''

''Mmhmm, I know that recently I haven't been in the mood a lot recently, because of the pregnancy and JJ moving in, but tonight's going to be different. I promise. Now be a good boy and sit on the bed,'' she said, giving her best sultry smile. James did as he was told. Gladly.

He watched attentively as she slipped into a black, ragged looking dress, black and white glovettes, black knee high boots and then placed a tiara on her head, a sash over her shoulder and put a choker necklace on her neck. When she was finished she walked over to James and stood in front of him. ''So? What do you think?'' she asked.

''Em, you look amazing, but what are you?'' he inquired. The High School Prom Queen sash was really confusing him.

''I'm a zombie prom queen. Isn't the sash obvious?'' she asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in closer.

''Maybe for most people. Not me. You just don't really look like a zombie.''

''That's because JJ hasn't done my make-up yet. She's going to make me look dead.''

''Oh. Lovely.''

''Don't worry honey, I won't actually die.''

''I know it's just-'' His words were cut off by Emily pressing her lips to his. His hands rested on her waist and he pulled her closer. He ran his tongue along Emily's bottom lip but then she pulled away.

''Aww,'' he pouted.

''I just said it was a taste. More later,'' she winked and left him alone in the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Emily, JJ and Hotch were the last to arrive at Garcia's party. Hotch had changed into a simple vampire costume and JJ had insisted on putting white make-up on him. James was at home minding the kids. Jessica was minding Jack.<p>

Upon entering Garcia's apartment they noticed there was a lot of people they didn't know there. A lot of odd looking people. Probably Garcia's friends.

Reid was the first familiar face they saw. He was dressed up in old time clothes and had a grey wig on.

''Spence! Having a good time?'' JJ asked smirking as they approached him. Reid looked nervous and scared. He didn't like being around a lot of people.

''No. I've been standing here for the last fifteen minutes,'' he answered. He looked genuinely relieved to see them.

''Lot of people huh?''

''Yeah. Way too many people.''

''Who are you supposed to be anyway Reid?'' Hotch asked.

''Pierre de Fermat.''

''Who?''

''Pierre de Fermat. He was a French lawyer and amateur mathematician who-''

''Ok I get the point,'' Hotch interrupted while JJ giggled.

''So uh...where's Will and James?'' Reid asked.

''James is looking after the kids,'' Emily answered before JJ could. She sent a glare towards Reid warning him not to push any further. He didn't.

''Darlings! It is I, your magical host Penelope Garcia!'' Garcia shouted, causing Reid to jump and spill his punch.

''Hi Pen,'' Emily smiled as she arrived over and joined their group. ''That's a...nice costume you got there. What are you supposed to be?'' she asked, pointing to Garcia's VERY revealing outfit.

''I'm a gangster mama. I know, I know, I look sizzling hot.''

''Let me guess, Morgan is your gangster dada,'' Emily laughed.

''Nope. He's Katy Perry.''

''What?''

''He lost a bet. And Em, gotta say, loving the zombie prom queen outfit. Although your dress should be skimpier,'' she commented. She then turned to JJ.'' Jayje, I'm disappointed. A pirate? Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?''

''Henry was a pirate and he wanted me to be his first mate,'' she replied.

''Hmm...I'll forgive you. Now you Boss Man,'' Garcia, turning and pointing to Hotch. ''You are pathetic. A vampire? Do you have a creative bone in your body? You're left-handed, us lefties are supposed to be more creative!''

''You should have seen what he was wearing earlier,'' JJ smirked as she and Emily shared a knowing glance.

''Ooh I'm intrigued. What was it?''

''Don't,'' Hotch interrupted. ''Not if you want to keep your jobs.''

''Fine, our lips are sealed,'' JJ said.

''I'll tell you later,'' Emily whispered and Garcia smirked.

''And now on to Boy Genius, well. I have no idea what you are. All I can say is that I don't like it. And before you explain who you are, I really don't want to know. I have guests to entertain. Au Revoir!'' she exclaimed and strutted off somewhere else.

''I'm not pathetic,'' Hotch remarked.

''No. You're not. I think you're a very good vampire,'' JJ smiled and placed a hand on her arm. ''Now come on, let's enjoy ourselves.''

* * *

><p>The members of the BAU were the last ones to leave the party. They stayed behind to help Garcia and Kevin clean up.<p>

Emily was in the kitchen washing dishes when JJ arrived in with a few more plates.

''Aww more?'' she whined when she saw JJ coming in. ''I thought I'd washed the last few.''

''Sorry Em. Um, I think it's time,'' JJ told her.

''Oh. Right. I'll come in with you,'' Emily nodded. She finished up the last of the glasses and went with JJ into the living room.

Emily smirked again at Morgan's blue wig. Everytime she saw him she just had to laugh.

Emily and JJ stood at the entrance to the living room. JJ cleared her throat and caught everybody's attention. ''Um, I've got something to tell you guys.''

''What is it Peaches?'' Garcia asked, getting worried.

''Well...I've left Will. I just thought I should tell you.''

''Oh my...that's why you've been acting weird lately...and I thought it was because you were pregnant,'' Garcia gasped. She rushed up to JJ and gave her a big hug. ''I'm so sorry Jayje.''

''It's ok. I'm coping. I've had help,'' JJ said, looking at Hotch and Emily.

''JJ, I'm sorry. Now where is Will? Because I'm going to kill him,'' Morgan announced.

''Morgan, he didn't cheat on me. He just...didn't want to marry me. I wasn't happy, so I left.''

''Oh. He's an idiot for doing that though.''

''It's not his fault.''

''Don't defend him JJ. We're all here for you,'' Rossi told her.

''Yeah, we are,'' Reid added.

''Thanks guys. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just wasn't ready.''

''It's fine JJ. And remember, anything we can do to help, just tell us,'' Morgan said.

''Thanks guys.''

* * *

><p>Emily, JJ and Hotch left the party half an hour later. Hotch was their ride so he dropped them back at Emily's house first.<p>

''Thanks for the lift Hotch,'' Emily smiled. She didn't stay downstairs long. She just said goodnight and darted upstairs, leaving JJ and Hotch alone.

''Well that was odd,'' Hotch remarked.

''Very. Either she really has to pee or her hormones are taking over, if you know what I mean,'' JJ winked.

''I think I do. You know JJ, what you did, telling the team, that took bravery.''

''I had to do it. I couldn't lie to them any longer.''

''You don't give yourself enough credit JJ. You're an amazing person. Will is a fool for not marrying you.''

''I think I was the fool in believing that one day I'd actually get married.''

''There's still time. There's plenty of guys out there better than him.''

''Finding them is the hard part though,'' JJ sighed as she flopped down on the couch.

Hotch joined her and said ''It mighn't be as hard as you think.''

JJ looked up at Hotch and into his dark, but kind eyes. She didn't know if it was the alcohol she had consumed, lust, or feelings she had buried a long time ago, but she found herself leaning in towards Hotch and kissing him in a sweet, lingering kiss.

They both pulled back after a few seconds and looked at each other. Before they knew it they were kissing again, this time with more passion and intensity. Soon their tongues were fighting a battle for dominance inside their mouths. JJ pulled back suddenly and stared at Hotch. She bit her lip and turned her eyes to the stairs. Hotch got her message and scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs.

When Hotch woke up the next morning he was alone in the bed. He put on his boxers and went downstairs to find JJ in the kitchen making coffee. She turned around when she heard him and smiled at him. She was wearing only an old Redskins jersey that barely covered her ass.

''Hey there. I was just going to bring you up coffee,'' she smiled.

''Thanks. How are you feeling...after last night and all?'' he asked.

''I don't regret it if that's what you mean. It wasn't a mistake. I enjoyed myself. You?''

''Well I enjoyed myself obviously, but...where do we stand?''

''I don't know. Where do you want us to be?''

''Honestly, I really like you JJ.''

''I like you too Hotch. God I feel like a teenager again,'' she laughed as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly before pulling back and saying ''Why don't you go into the living room? I'll bring in the coffee when it's ready.''

Hotch nodded and walked into the living room with an uncharacteristicly large grin on his face. He sat down on the couch waiting for JJ when after a few moments Emily arrived in the room with only a men's button down shirt on her.

''Hotch!'' she said as soon as she saw him sitting there in only his boxers.

''Emily!'' he said as soon as he saw her. ''Um...''

''Well this is awkward,'' she remarked. ''What are you doing here?''

JJ then entered the room with two cups of coffee in her hands. She stopped when she saw the awkward scene in front of her.

''Guess I know now,'' Emily said, looking at JJ's skimpy attire.

''Emily, I can explain-'' JJ began.

''No, no it's fine. I'll just...go get coffee and leave you two to it,'' she said nervously and ran into the kitchen.

JJ walked over to the couch and sat down. She handed one cup of coffee to Hotch and took a sip out of her own.

''I'm sorry about Emily. I bet you weren't expecting that,'' JJ said.

''I'm the one that should be apologising. It's her house.''

''Hmm. I guess it's a good thing she's not like my mother. She hated it when I brought boys back to the house.''

''You're older now though.''

''I'm only a guest. I probably should have asked her first.''

''Yeah, that wouldn't have been awkward at all.''

''Is that a bit of Hotchner humour coming out?'' JJ laughed.

''Hey, I can be funny when I want to,'' Hotch smiled.

''That's one of the things I like about you. You have so many hidden sides,'' JJ smiled sweetly. ''And I want to discover them all.'' She moved in closer to him and captured his lips with her own. She placed her coffee mug down on the table and placed her hands around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

''Don't mind me,'' Emily said as she re-entered the room holding two cups of coffee, and exiting as quickly as she came in.

''We have to stop putting ourselves in awkward situations in front of her,'' JJ remarked.

''Definitely. So, about us, do you want to give it a go?'' Hotch asked.

''...Yeah, I think I would,'' JJ smiled. Hotch smiled back at her and he moved in for another kiss but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

''I'll get it,'' JJ sighed as she got up off of the couch.

She walked to the door and answered it. ''Will?''

''JJ I made a mistake. I can't live without you. I love you, and I know I said I didn't believe in marraige but I can't let you go away.''

Will went down on one knee and pulled out a box. ''JJ will you marry me?''

JJ gasped and stared down at Will before turning back to see Hotch standing behind her, having witnessed the whole thing. What was she supposed to do?

**Hmm who will she pick? All shall be explained in the epilogue!**


	62. Epilogue

**Wow. Last chapter. That saddens me so. This has been one huge rollercoaster, that has gone on for ages now. All summer actually, since it's technically Autumn now. I have a lot to say so prepare for a long A/N.**

**First, I would like to thank everyone who has read/alerted/favourited/reviewed the story. You guys are amazing, and one of the reasons I write. I'd especially like to thank Kat D-11 for all her help throughout this. All of it has been down to her great ideas. I'd like to thank everyone else who gave me an idea as well. You guys are awesome.**

**This story has been long, very long, with lots of events and twists and such. It's not perfect, I never claimed it was, but I'm proud of it. There's a few things wrong with it, but when has a story ever been perfect?**

**I think I'm going to take a break from fanfiction for a while. I'm not disappearing all together, just taking a short break to think and get some ideas. I may do the occasional one-shot. This story has tired me out really, I need to recover. That's what I'm saying anyway.**

**In the epilogue I wanted to give a taste of what the story is basically about, which is the two main relationships in the story. The relationship between Emily and James and the relationship between Emily and JJ. Both are feautred heavily in this. And in case you didn't know, this chapter is set three years into the future. And I think I've fallen in love with Emily and James' second child:)**

**So thanks so much for reading and sticking through all the way to the end. I love you guys for coming on this journey with me, and I always will:) On witj the story!**

Epilogue-Three Years Later

''Happy anniversary Sparkles,'' Jaes smiled as he leaned down and kissed Emily softly. Emily moaned into the sensual kiss before pulling back with an adorable confused look on her face.

''James, our anniversary isn't for a few months. What are you talking about?'' she asked.

''It's the anniversary of the day we first met. The day my life changed forever,'' he answered, as he gently ran his thumb up and down the side of her cheek. The soft caresses made Emily smile as she grabbed his other hand and placed a kiss on his wrist.

''You remember that day?''

''Of course I do. I had just gone for a run and wanted coffee so I went into the first place I saw. The place was packed and I was tired of waiting so I just took the coffee nearest me. It turned out to be yours. The moment our eyes met, I knew there was something between us,'' he smiled and gently placed kiss to her forehead. ''I'll never forget your pissed off look when I took your coffee,'' he smirked and she playfully smacked his arm.

''You saw how busy it was. You can't blame me. At least I didn't steal someone else's coffee!''

''I gave it back!''

''Only because I called you out on it!''

''And I'm glad you did. Otherwise I wouldn't be lying here in bed with my beautiful wife of three years,'' James smiled sincerely. Emily returned his smile and raised her head slightly to peck his lips.

''Best three years of my life. Even if we did have a minor complication with the whole JJ-Gate situation,'' Emily giggled.

''Yeah, that was pretty tough. But she made the right choice.''

''I think so too. I also made the right choice in marrying you. I love you so much James Slade.''

''I love you too Emily Slade. Why are we awake at this time anyway?'' James asked playfully, averting his attention away from Emily for a few seconds to glance at the clock on the dresser next to the bed.

''Maybe because you woke me up by kissing my neck, and then you started gently biting my ear and you know that turns me on...,'' she answered with a playful glint in her eye.

''And then we had mind-blowing sex, and here we are. In bed. Awake. At five in the morning. Giggling like teenagers. Naked.''

''Mmhmm, here we are. The ''Naked'' part is my favourite,'' she smirked as she bit her lip.

''Mine too. Since it's five in the morning, I don't see a point in sleeping...''

''Me neither...''

''So...?''

Emily smirked and pulled James down on top of her. She pressed her lips to his hungrily. He ran his hands up and down her sides and she tangled her hands in his messy hair that was always so god damn attractive in the morning.

Tongues entered the fray and they both got more turned on with every passing minute. James removed his lips from Emily's and a groan escaped her lips.

''Why did you have to do that?'' she whined.

''So I could do this,'' he whispered from her neck. He began placing soft kisses there, slowly working his way down her body, down to where she needed him most.

* * *

><p>JJ woke up and yawned. She stretched and got out of bed. She glanced at the clock. She'd have a quick shower and then start getting ready. Emily, James and the kids were coming over today. Ever since Emily and James' second child visits had become a regular thing. Either they would come over to JJ's house or JJ and her husband would visit them. Even with JJ leaving the BAU to go to the Pentagon there remained a tight bond between the two families. JJ's relationship was her brother was at the best it had ever been, she got to play a huge part in their kid's lives, and the sisterly relationship she had with Emily before she left the BAU was still there, possibly stronger than ever. She still saw Garcia reguarly too but she always made sure to see Emily at least a few times a month. Emily kept her updated on what was happening at the BAU, and it made leaving that bit easier. It still hurt, a lot, and there would always be this giant BAU-sized hole in her heart, but with her regular visits to team members and Emily's superb story-telling skills it was like she was still there in a way.<p>

She looked over at her husband who was still sleeping soundly and smiled. He had been her rock for the last three years. She wouldn't have been able to leave the BAU in one piece without him. She loved him so much, she was at her happiest at him.

She tore her eyes away from her husband to glance at her wedding ring, which hadn''t come off once since the day her husband slipped it onto her finger. Emily had made a joke once that it was super glued on. Maybe it was. Whatever it was, JJ was never going to take it off. Never. It was a symbol of her and her husband's love for each other, and it meant everything to her. It was staying there forever.

* * *

><p>James rolled off of Emily onto an empty spot on the bed next to her. Panting, he gently put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently, pushing her closer to him in the process.<p>

''Wow James, that was-''

''Amazing, I know,'' he smiled. He waited until he caught his breath before leaning over and gently kissing her. ''It always is.''

''Oh, always. Never once has it gotten dull,'' she smiled as she traced lines on his face with her index finger. ''We should probably wake the kids up.''

''Ugh, fine,'' he smirked and he pushed himself up on to his elbows. ''I'll take Jennifer and you can take Taylor.''

''Ok,'' Emily agreed. James got out of bed and started making his way to Jennifer's room. ''Oh, James honey?'' Emily called after him.

''Yeah?'' he replied, turning back.

She gave him a small smile before saying ''You might want to put some clothes on first.''

''Oh,'' he smiled sheepishly as he quickly put on a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt. ''Thanks Em.''

''No problem honey. Now go get my girl up.''

James disappeared into Jennifer's room. Emily lay back against the pillow and relaxed against the pillow for a few moments before she reluctantly got out of bed. She put on one of James' old, long t-shirts and a dressing gown over it and went into her son Taylor's room.

The three year old was sleeping peacefully in his racecar bed. He was sleeping on his side and the sheets were thrown around the bed, like they always were, Poor boy must be frozen at night. Sometimes Emily came into his room at night and fixed them for him.

She sat down on the side of the bed and gently stroked Taylor's dark hair. His eyelids fluttered for a few moments before he opened them fully to reveal his dark eyes, identical to his mother's. While Jennifer looked more like James, apart from the dark hair, Taylor was definitely all Emily. He looked like Emily would have looked like when she was younger. And if she was a boy.

''Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?'' she asked him.

Taylor rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in bed. ''Yeah. I had a dweam where Batman and Spideyman was wunning down the stweet twying to get away from a giant monster! It was so cool!'' he told her excitedly.

''Wow, that sounds great! I bet that was the best dream.''

''It was! Buts I can't wemember the west, why is that Mommy?''

''I'm not sure exactly Tay, it just happens. You can have a dream and not remember it. It's completely normal.''

''I has lots of dweams. I just don't wemember them.''

''That's perfectly normal Tay. Now why don't we get you downstairs and I'll make us all some breakfast before we go to Aunty JJ's?''

''Yay! I wuve Aunty JJ, she makes the best milkshakes.''

''Hey!'' Emily said, playfully ruffling his hair.

''I means, she makes the second best milkshakes Mommy,'' Taylor smiled widely, showing off his teeth.

''That's my boy. Come on, you can help Mommy with breakfast,'' Emily said, standing up. Taylor hopped off the bed and Emily took him up into her arms.

''Can I have the smiley face breakfast again? With the bacon and eggs?'' Taylor asked.

''Of course you can buddy. Whatever you want.''

''Can I have a chocowit milkshake?''

''Hmm it's a little early for that sweetie. But maybe Aunty JJ will make you one if you're a good boy and you and Henry play nicely.''

''Ok, I can do that.''

''Good boy,'' Emily said, placing a kiss to Taylor's forehead. ''But first let's go check what's taking Daddy so long with Jenny.''

''Daddy's getting old. Maybe he slowing down,'' Taylor suggested innocently.

''Huh maybe sweetie. That just might be it,'' Emily chuckled. No matter what, Taylor, and Jennifer always managed to make her smile with their childhood innocence. She hoped they kept it forever.

* * *

><p>JJ had over an hour until Emily and James were supposed to arrive for lunch. She was doing the Jareau family pasta, no matter what James said it was the Jareau family pasta.<p>

''Mmm smells good sweetheart. Jareau family pasta?'' her husband said as he walked into the kitchen.

''Mmhmm, it's everyone's favourite. And Lisa actually eats it,'' JJ said, referring to her one year old daughter Lisa who was a very picky eater.

''It's that good. I'll set the table ok?''

''Ok, remember to use the Disney forks for the kids.''

''I will. They won't eat without them. It's amazing the things Mickey Mouse can do.''

''Mickey Mouse is a legend. Do not diss Mickey Mouse.''

''Sorry, I've obviously touched a nerve,'' he smiled.

''As much as I hate to admit it, I idolised Mickey Mouse for a year when I was a kid. He was my hero.''

''Why am I not surprised?'' her husband remarked dryly and she smacked him with the dishtowel.

''Hey! It was a simple childhood crush!''

''On a cartoon mouse?''

'''Yes on a cartoon mouse! I bet you've had some weird crushes.''

''Janis Joplin.''

''Wait, are you serious? Janis Joplin?''

''At least she's real.''

''Hey! I was a kid! There is nothing wrong with it!''

''I just hope Lisa doesn't follow in your footsteps.''

''I hope she doesn't follow in yours either. Janis Joplin, seriously? That's the equivalent of her getting a crush on Mick Jagger.''

''Now that would be weird. Not Mickey Mouse weird, but still weird.''

''Shut up!'' JJ said, playfully hitting him with the dishtowel again. ''Go set the table and check on the kids. I can manage fine on my own.''

''Are you sure you don't want me to get Mickey Mouse to help you?'' he joked.

''OUT!''

* * *

><p>''You ready guys?'' Emily called out. She was in the hall helping Taylor and Jennifer put their coats on. James was in the kitchen taking his sweet time picking out a wine to bring to JJ's.<p>

''Nearly, I'm just deciding between the 2007 Chardonnay and the 2005 Merlot,'' James answered.

''Do you even know what the difference is?''

''One's white and the other is red.''

''Uh James,'' Emily groaned while Taylor and Jennifer giggled.

''Mommy why are you mad at Daddy?'' Jennifer asked.

''I'm not annoyed honey. It's just that sometimes your Daddy can be clueless. So do yu want to wear the red coat or the black one?''

''Red. I look like a strawberry.''

''Ok Ms Strawberry, red one it is. Have you picked one yet James?''

''Not yet. Can you explain what the difference is?'' he answered. Emily groaned again and the kids laughed.

''James, just pick the one with the prettiest bottle.''

''That'll be the Merlot so.''

''Now was that so hard?'' Emily asked as James appeared in the hallway. He handed Emily the bottle of wine and put on his coat.

''Yeah, the other bottle was very pretty too,'' James laughed.

''Daddy, bottles awen't pwetty,'' Taylor remarked, getting very confused. His face was scrunched up as he tried to figure out what James meant.

''I know buddy, I was just kidding. To humour your mom.''

''Uncle Spencer says that humour is a bone,'' Taylor said, getting even more confused.

''That's the humerus sweetie. Has Uncle Spencer been teaching you anatomy again?'' Emily asked, bending down to Taylor's level.

''Yeah, even though he says you don't wants him to. He's been teaching Jenny fizzwiks.''

''Fizzwiks?''

''Physics, Mommy. Uncle Spencer's been teaching me physics,'' Jennifer said proudly. She was a smart kid, and loved to learn. Reid's dream child.

''And can you understand it?''

''Not really, but he says he'll use puppets to explain it to me.''

''Hmm I might have to have a talk with Uncle Spencer.''

''No! I love Uncle Spencer teaching me things!''

''You do?''

''Yeah, he's funny.''

''Well I never thought I'd hear ''Reid'' and ''funny'' in the same sentence,'' Emily remarked.

''Uncle Spencer is the funnywest. He does puppet shows,'' Taylor said. ''And he talks in funny voices.''

''Really? Well I guess I'll have to see it to believe it.''

'' Come on guys, we're gonna be late getting to Aunty Jen's house if we don't get a move on,'' James said, pointing towards the door.

''And who's fault is that?'' Emily asked sarcastically.

''You shouldn't have asked me to pick out a wine. You should have done it yourself,'' James defended.

''I'm training you like a good little monkey.''

''Monkey? Are you serious?''

''James, just get in the car before I smack you and scar our children for life.''

''Fine,'' James grumbled. ''But you so owe me.''

''For what?''

''For...for...I got nothing.''

* * *

><p>''They're here JJ!''<p>

''Ok, can you get it honey? I'm kinda elbow deep in pasta sauce here,'' JJ said from the kitchen.

''Ok..I won't ask why.''

''It's better if you don't.''

''I won't.''

He walked to the door and answered it with a smile. ''Hey guys.''

''Hey. Mmm something smells good,'' Emily smiled. ''JJ making her pasta again?''

''Yeah, and if I'm honest it's the only thing she can cook,'' he winked jokingly.

''I heard that!''

''I was only joking honey. Come in, I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier.''

''It's fine, the lawn is looking great. How do you get it to look like that?'' James asked. Emily groaned, lawn care was not a point of interest for her. She took the kids into the kitchen.

''Hi JJ! How are you doing?'' Emily asked upon entering the kitchen.

''Hey Em! I'm doing great, you look great too by the way!'' JJ smiled, moving away from the precious pasta to quickly hug Emily.

''Thanks! You look amazing yourself by the way, the pasta sure smells great!''

''Let's hope it'll taste just as great. Hey guys!'' JJ smiled widely as she bent down to Taylor and Jennifer's level and hugged both of them. ''I hope you two have been good for your Mommy and Daddy.''

''Always Aunty JJ,'' Jennifer answered.

''That's good Jenny. Why don't you take Taylor and go play in the back? You don't want to be in here, it's boring in here.''

''Ok!'' both kids screamed and they ran out the patio doors into the backyard.

''So Em, how have things been at the BAU since I left? Aaron doesn't know much about the team's personal lives,'' JJ sighed.

''Pretty ordinary, nothing scandalous. Morgan has had like five girlfriends, Reid is still spouting facts as if it was going out of style-''

''Haven't missed that,'' JJ muttered.

''Garcia still misses you like crazy.''

''Aaron told me that. She's acting somewhat normal now apparently.''

''It's scary. I still can't get used to you calling him Aaron. It's kind of weird.''

''It was for me at first, especially after Will proposed, but I got used to calling him Aaron. And then of course I had to leave the BAU and it was that bit easier again, since he wasn't my boss anymore.''

''You've kinda changed him a bit, for the better. I've never seen him so happy since...well, ever. And he actually winked at us!''

''See he's not all bad,'' JJ smirked.

''No, he's not. And I'm happy that you're happy, you deserve it Jayje.''

''Well I don't want to brag but...I know!''

Emily smirked and suddenly remembered the bottle of wine in her hand. ''Oh! We brought you some wine,'' Emily said, trying to hand the bottle to JJ.

''No Emily it's ok, we got wine.''

''Think of it as part of your gift for your impending wedding anniversary. Two years now isn't it?''

''Yeah, two,'' JJ smiled happily, looking down at her wedding ring. ''Hopefully many more to come.''

''Of course there will be. Now where's my little god daughter Lisa? It feels like ages since I've last seen her.''

''Lisa is having a nap, although she is due to wake up now. Do you want to get her?''

''I'd love to,'' Emily giggled and she went off to wake up Lisa while Hotch and James arrived in the kitchen.

''That's how you do it? It sounds so simple!'' James exclaimed.

''It is really, trust me your lawn will look much better in just a few weeks.''

''That's great, it recently got so dull and lifeless looking. The frost over the winter almost killed it.''

''Happened here too, but do that and it will be as good as new.''

''I will, thanks.''

''No problem. Dinner almost ready JJ?''

''Almost. Another ten minutes or so.''

''Wow, that was quick. Did Mickey Mouse help you?'' Hotch laughed.

''Out Aaron, NOW,'' JJ barked.

''Um, Mickey Mouse?'' Emily questioned.

''It's a long story.''

* * *

><p>After dinner they all retreated to the porch. The kids had gotten restless so James and Hotch decided to entertain them by playing tag with them, leaving Emily and JJ alone sitting on the porch, drinking wine and watching Taylor, Jennifer, Lisa, Henry and Jack run around chasing after Hotch and James.<p>

''Mmm this wine is nice Em, you've a good eye for these kind of things,'' JJ remarked.

''Don't talk to me about the wine. It took James forever to pick one out and in the end he just went with the prettiest bottle.''

''Why did you even send him shopping for wine in the first place?''

''I didn't, I told him to pick one out from our very impressive collection. I thought he'd be a typical guy and just pick the first one he saw, but no, he had to be awkward.''

''That's my Jamie for you, always awkward,'' JJ laughed, taking another sip of wine. She relaxed a bit more into her deckchair as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the light summer breeze.

''He's mine now, you have Hotch.''

''You know what I mean.''

''Yeah I do, it's amazing that you guys are so close.''

''I'm closer to my sister,'' JJ smiled and Emily returned it.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping their wine, watching their families and just enjoying the fine weather before Emily spoke up. ''Lisa's getting big.''

''Yeah, she's shooting up. It feels like yesterday when she was just a tiny baby in my arms.''

''I feel like that with Taylor. And Jennifer. Both have them have grown up so fast.''

''Especially Taylor. That kid will be tall.''

''Maybe even as tall as Reid,'' Emily joked.

''Hopefully with a bit more muscle. Which means enough muscle to lift a sack of potatoes.''

''And I don't want him to be as smart as Reid either. He's bright, and I love that, but being as smart as Reid is almost a curse really. You know what Reid went through as a child, you couldn't wish that on anybody, especially your own child.''

''I know, how Reid managed it at all is beyond me.''

''He's a good guy, and a great godfather to Henry.''

''Yeah, I think I made a good choice with him. Imagine if I picked Aaron? How awkward would that be, especially since he's his step-dad now?''

''Very, very awkward.''

''Like hearing your brother and best friend having sex over the phone awkward.''

''I thought I told you to forget that Jayje!''

''Forget it? That's impossible. Those noises you were making haunt my dreams. Especially the ''Ugh, ugh, OOOOOOHHHHHHHH JAAAAAAAAMES!'' groan you did, that was horrifying,'' JJ laughed, throwing her head back in mock pleasure for added effect.

Hotch and James heard JJ's rather loud groan and stopped what they were doing to look back at her. She was groaning in pleasure and was thrashing against the deckchair with her head thrown back.

''Emily? What did you do to her?'' James asked as he pointed at JJ who had suddenly stopped what she was doing anf froze with a shocked expression.

''I did nothing, it was all her,'' Emily answered.

''Jen was touching herself out here? In front of you? And the kids?''

''NO! It's not what you think!'' JJ protested. Loudly.

''Then what it is?''

''It's...it's...after dinner entertainment?''

''Now that was pathetic. There's kids around Jen, calm down,'' James told her and he turned back to the game of tag.

Emily started giggling and JJ turned and glared at her. ''It's not funny.''

''No, no it's not,'' Emily said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eye and going serious

''Thank you.''

''It's hilarious,'' Emily said, and the laughter started again. As much as she tried to resist, JJ couldn't help but join in, and soon they were laughing like a pair of hyenas.

''What...what were we laughing about again?'' JJ asked when she stopped laughing.

''I'm not sure. Eh, doesn't matter. What does matter however, is girl talk. We don't do any of that anymore. So come on, tell me about your sex life with Hotch. Actually don't, he's my boss, that would be gross.''

''And don't even think of talking about you and James, he's my brother. THAT would be gross.''

''Hmm if we can't talk about each other, who can we talk about?''

The two women's expression changed into serious, thoughtful ones as they tried to come up with an answer.

''Kevin and Garcia?'' Emily suggested. They looked at each other for a few seconds before they both shuddered at the same time.

''Definitely not. One thing I do not miss about the BAU is Garcia's ''Dramatic and Erotic Tellings of The Mighty Tech Goddess and her Humble Bacon Donut Eating Slave Who Shall Be Named Kevin and Their Highly Stimulating Sexcapades'','' JJ laughed, using air quotes for Garcia's exact words.

''I envy that about you now. And since you're gone I'm the only person she can tell now. I've kinda learned to look semi-interested and the natural disgusted look while not listening to a word she says. I'm trying to get her to tell Reid one day just to see his reaction.''

''Oh don't. Garcia's sex life would kill the poor boy.''

''Probably. It could be funny though. I bet Garcia is a dominatrix in bed. With the whips and handcuffs and everything.''

They paused again at Emily's words and shuddered again. Garcia's sex life was that terrifying.

''It's nice out now, isn't it?'' JJ commented. The sun was just starting to set and the sky looked beautiful.

''Beautiful. It's almost perfect out here, the two of us sitting on the porch sipping wine, just talking and watching our families have fun. It's basically everything the two of us wanted.''

''It is. I've honestly never been happier than I am with Aaron. He is a fantastic husband and a great father. He's great with Henry, of course Lisa is his own and I think of Jack as my son now. Do you know the other day he asked me if he could call me Mom?''

''Aww that's so sweet! He's such a good kid.''

''Yeah Hotch, and Haley, raised him really well.''

''You have too. You're a wonderful mother JJ.''

''So are you. Taylor and Jenny are great kids, they absolutely idolise you.''

''I love them. They mean everything to me.''

''I can tell. The four of you are a lovely family. You're all so happy together.''

''I love James and I love my kids. Of course I'm happy.''

''Well you deserve it. The both of us deserve it, after all we've been through.''

''Exactly!''

''So I propose a toast. To us, and continuing happiness and good health! And that none of us ever gets kidnapped or hit in the head again!'' JJ smiled. They clinked their glasses together, took a sip of wine and sat back and watched the sunset.

JJ was right. Neither of them had been happier than they were now. They had wanted everything they could have ever wanted in life. Sure it wasn't perfect, but perfection was boring. Everything was the way they wanted it to be. Happiness was no longer off limits.

**Cheesy ending, I know but I couldn't help myself. It had to be done.**

**TAYLOR IS NOT NAMED AFTER TAYLOR LAUTNER. HE'S NAMED AFTER TAYLOR YORK. I love you Taylor...**

**Not to be a pain or anything, but I'd love if you could tell me what were your favourite parts (or least favourite) parts of the story was, so I can get a sense of what readers life (and dislike). I'd really appreciate it.**

**Oh, one last question. Again, I don't want to be annoying. Did you like James? Just wondering.**

**Thanks again guys! Words cannot express how much I love you! Good luck and remember, headbanging is crucial!**


End file.
